Gargoyles: Modern Day
by Author of the Insane
Summary: A.U. Willow is the adoptive daughter of Xanatos, who soon becomes part of the Manhattan clan. She feels that the gargoyles are her true family, but finds herself particularly drawn to Brooklyn, the young hot head of the group who is also drawn to her. As their adventures together continue, Willow learns the truth about loyalty, family, home, trust, and most importantly... love.
1. The Tale of the Magus

_Scotland. 994 C.E_

 _Superstition and the sword rule over these lands. It is a time of darkness. It is a world of fear. It is the age of Gargoyles. Stone by day, warriors by knight, Gargoyles were a race of demon like creatures whose sole purpose was to protect. In my home, Castle Wyvern, a clan of gargoyles, led by one we named Goliath, protected our people from invaders and Viking conquerors. For many years, there was peace between our two kinds, but it was an uneasy one._

 _Gargoyles were fears by man because of their monstrous appearance. Goliath once described it, saying that man fears what they do not understand. And he was right. Despite the multiple times he and his clan protected our castle, the citizens still believed them no more than beast. I too was guilty of such prejudice. I believed them to be unnatural creatures, and that no good would come with associating with them._

 _However, there was one who considered the gargoyles to be friends. He was the Captain of the Guard, a man who saw the warrior inside of the gargoyles, and welcomed them. As time passed, he grew to resent the residents of Castle Wyvern for their mistreatment of the gargoyles, and one night, he slipped through the gates of the castle to strike a deal with the Viking Hakon. He would allow the Vikings into the castle before the sun set and the gargoyles were flesh once more, in exchange for the lives of the gargoyles._

 _The Captain's plan worked. Castle Wyvern was seized and all of its citizens were captured, including myself and the Princess Katharine, Lady of the Castle. However, Hakon refused to honor his end of the deal, specifically about allowing the gargoyles to live. One by one, he smashed every gargoyle he found into rubble, until none were left standing. This erased our last hope of rescue, or so I believed._

 _We were taken to the caverns on the other side of the forest, where Hakon goaded me and the princess with his plans of ransoming us to Katherine's Uncle, King Kenneth II. However, it was at that moment that Goliath came to our aid, alongside five of his fellow gargoyles. Hakon, desperate to escape, dragged Princess Katherine off to what I thought to be her death._

 _The gargoyles freed me, as well as the other captives, but I was so blinded by rage and heartbreak that I blamed them for what had happened. In my anger, I cursed the five gargoyles to an eternal slumber. Once my spell was cast, Goliath came out of the sky to see his brethren frozen in stone. I went to do the spell again, only to see Katharine behind him, safe and sound._

 _Ashamed of my actions, I could not blame Goliath for his anger towards me. I did not fight when he lifted me into the air, demanding I reverse the spell. I would have, had Hakon not burned the page with the reversal inscribed upon it. Goliath then asked me how long they would rest, to which I replied "til the castle rises above the clouds"._

 _With Castle Wyvern no longer safe for her people, Princess Katharine elected to take them to her uncle, allowing the gargoyles to rest in peace. Goliath placed his frozen clan in their usual posts, a great sadness about him. He then tasked me and the Princess with guarding the gargoyle eggs currently stored in the Rookery beneath the castle, a task we agreed to without hesitation._

 _He then had one final task for me. He asked me to cast my spell one last time, allowing him to sleep alongside his brethren. I did so with a heavy heart, and then we set out on our journey to the Kingdom of King Kenneth II, with the gargoyle eggs, and their newly appointed guardian Tom._

 _We arrived safely, and were welcomed with open arms, even with 36 gargoyles eggs. However the peace did not last long. Constantine, a lord of the King's court, plotted to usurp the throne, and with the unwitting aid of the King's betrothed, Lady Finella, he succeeded in murdering the king. He seized the throne, and imprisoned all those who refused to swear fealty to him, including myself, Tom, and the Princess. Eventually, Constantine was crowned King, and he demanded Princess Katharine's hand in marriage, threatening the eggs should she refuse._

 _We quickly came up with a plan to leave Constantine's stolen kingdom with the eggs. We snuck them out of the castle, then boarded a vessel to take us out to sea. However, it was no mortal kingdom we were to travel to, but to the land of Oberon and his children._

 _Avalon._

 _However, no magic outside of Oberon's own is allowed on the mystic isle. Unable to bring the Grimorum Archanorum, I shall entrust the book to the mother of Tom, Guardian of the Eggs, as well as Lady Finella, who aided in our escape from the castle. I finish my tale with a personal wish to the one who finds this book. I sincerely wish that one day, someone will find a way to free Goliath and his clan from the bonds of my curse. They are the greatest allies any kingdom could ask for, and they deserve to be free to roam the night._

 _I pray to the Gods, to Oberon himself, and anyone else who will listen. Break the spell. Free the gargoyles. Right the wrongs of the past._

 _-Magus_


	2. The Awakening

**Note from the Author of the Insane: This chapter had been bugging me for months, so I finally decided to combine all four of my Awakening parts into one big ass chapter. It also gave me the excuse to go back and make some grammatical changes, and fix some spelling mistakes.**

 **Either way, hope this works out better than its earlier version!**

 **…..**

Manhattan, 2015 A.C.E.

David Xanatos walked into the personal museum set up in the Eyrie Building's 37th floor with a small smile on his face. As he walked past the multiple displays holding old artifacts like the Eye of Odin, and the small gold coin that had started his rich and successful life, he spotted an empty case near the wall. He chuckled, then walked towards the corner of the museum.

"You know, the case is set up to where you can read the book without removing it." He called.

"It's more fun to read a book when you can actually hold it in your hands." A young voice replied.

Xanatos rounded a corner where he saw Willow, his 17 year old foster daughter. Her short, light blue hair hung slightly in her face, the evening sunlight bouncing off of it like waves in the ocean. She had naturally pale skin and was, at the moment, dressed in a blue fluffy hoodie with a fur lines hood, dark jeans, and some dark sneakers. In her lap sat one of Xanatos' most prized artifacts.

The Grimorum Archanorum.

"I take it you're reading the Tale of the Magus again." Xanatos commented, leaning against the wall next to her.

"It's just so heartbreaking." Willow replied. "No matter how many times I read it, I can't help but feel sorry for Goliath."

Xanatos sat down next to her as she closed the book.

"Well, if tonight goes well, then perhaps we can right the wrongs done to Goliath and his clan."

Willow smiled widely, her eyes glittering with excitement. It was a look Xanatos had never seen in on her face, and he genuinely hoped that his plan would succeed, if for no other reason than to make Willow smile like that more often.

"Come along now." He said finally, standing up. "The sun's about to set, and I doubt you want to miss this."

Willow jumped to her feet and ran towards the elevator, pausing only for a moment to replace the Grimorum in its case. The doors to the elevator opened, with Xanatos' right hand man Owen Burnett waiting inside.

"Going up?" He asked, though he already knew the answer.

Willow jumped into the elevator, feeling like she was ten years old again. Her heart raced as the metal doors closed and the ascent began.

For the past several months, Xanatos had been overseeing the construction of an exact replica of Castle Wyvern atop of the Eyrie build, constructed completely out of the old stones from the actual castle. It had taken endless amounts of research to find the actual castle, as well as thousands of dollars to travel to the Scottish countryside to the abandoned remains. It had taken a far greater sum to dismantle the castle stone by stone and ship it to Manhattan, as well as the six well maintained gargoyle statues. However, the construction was finally finished, and Xanatos was eager to see the fruits of his labors.

The elevator doors opened and the three stepped out, walking towards the stone staircase leading to the highest point on the castle. There, Willow and Xanatos stood on either side of the largest gargoyle statue of the six, which Willow had guessed was Goliath. As the sun set, Willow pulled her fluffy coat tighter around her.

"Are you sure this will work?" she asked.

"The terms of the spell were that they would sleep until the castle rose above the clouds." Xanatos replied.

Willow looked over the edge of the battlement, staring down into the sea of clouds.

"Well, we are certainly above the clouds." Willow commented.

"Then have faith, Willow." Xanatos said with a smile. "I'm sure you won't be disappointed."

The sun began to set not long after that, and when it did, something happened. The sky began to fill with ominous dark clouds that swirled around the castle. An unnatural wind began to blow about, and loud claps of thunder resonated through the sky. From out of nowhere, a sudden deluge of rain began to pour down on the three. Owen and Xanatos both turned up the collars of their trench coats while Willow pulled up the hood of her coat.

"What's happening?" She called over the howling wind.

That was when a loud crack caught her attention. It wasn't thunder, not by a longshot. It sounded almost like cracking stone.

Stone.

Willow's attention, as well as Xanatos' and Owens', was drawn to the Gargoyle statue before them. Large cracks were beginning to form across its skin. Instinctively, the trio took a step back. Suddenly, the rocky skin of the gargoyle exploded outward, spraying the immediate area with shards of stone. However, the gargoyle was still there on its perch. But there was one big difference

It was made of flesh.

The gargoyle was a purplish hue with dark brown hair, and a burlap loin cloth. Its eyes glowed a bright white as it slowly stood up, stretching its muscular limbs and spreading its massive wings. It let out a loud growl that made Willow's heart skip a beat. Xanatos too found himself with a racing heart.

"It worked…" he whispered under his breath, an almost neurotic smile on his face.

Willow ran to the edge of the battlements, peering down at where the other five gargoyles were placed. Just like with the first one, each gargoyle began to crack through its stone skin, revealing a flesh and blood creature underneath. They all stretched and howled, louder than any thunder storm imaginable, eyes glowing brightly upon their awakening.

"I can't believe it…." Willow whispered. "The tale was true."

The gargoyles quickly gathered together, laughing, smiling and hugging. Remembering the tale, Willow couldn't blame them.

"You're awake!" the purple one exclaimed happily. "You're alive!"

He hugged each of the five gargoyles, even picking up some of the smaller ones. Wanting a closer look, Willow quickly made her way down the stone steps toward the second tier of battlements. Xanatos and Owen let her, retreating back inside.

As Willow reached the bottom of the steps, she could see the gargoyles peering over the edge of the wall down at the city below. Their eyes were wide with surprise and fear.

"Where are we?" an older gargoyle with one eye and a full set of clothes asked.

Not wanting to scare them, Willow slowed her approach, walking through the archway. Her footsteps rebounded off the stone walls, drawing the attention of the purple one. As he turned to her, Willow spoke up.

"You're Goliath, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes…" he replied hesitantly, his eyes glowing once more.

"Awesome…." She whispered, a large grin on her face.

…..

Willow led the gargoyles into the large dining hall of the castle (completely decorated to look exactly like it had over 1000 years ago.) where the six gargoyles stood around her, a multitude of questions just waiting to be answered.

"How long have we been asleep?" Goliath asked.

"This may seem impossible," Willow began, "but you and your clan have been frozen in stone for over 1000 years."

The gargoyles were stunned. They glanced at each other with shocked expressions.

"It's currently the year 2015." She continued. "If my math is correct, then it's been exactly 1021 years since the Magus casted his spell over you."

One of the gargoyles, a red one with long white hair and a long beak-like mouth spoke up.

"How do you know about the Magus?" he demanded. "For that matter, how do you know about us?"

"From the Grimorum Archanorum." Willow explained. "Xanatos acquired it a few years back. The Magus wrote down the entire tale. I've read it so many times that I've memorized it."

"Xanatos?" a larger blue green gargoyle with bat like ears asked.

"She's talking about me." Xanatos replied.

The gargoyles and Willow turned to see Xanatos walking into the room, where he joined Willow.

"You are the one who freed us?" the older one asked.

"In a way, yes." Xanatos replied, leaning against the table in a casual manner.

"How did you do it?" a small greenish one with wings attached to his arms asked.

"The spell was designed to break once the castle rose above the clouds." Willow explained. "When Xanatos rebuilt the castle on top of this skyscraper, it met the criteria."

Suddenly, the red one perked up.

"The eggs in the Rookery." He exclaimed.

Xanatos looked down.

"We do not know of their fate." Xanatos replied.

"The Magus' tale speaks of he and the princess escaping with the eggs, but he is forced to abandon the book, so it is unclear whether the eggs made it or not." Willow added. "But… there are no gargoyles now outside of old legends… and you guys… so, it is possible…"

The gargoyles all looked down, crushed by this news. Their expressions remind Willow of herself not too long ago. She longed to go and comfort them, but she knew there was little she could do. After a moment, Goliath spoke up once more.

"Why have you done all this?" he asked.

Xanatos smiled.

"Like Willow here, I was fascinated by the Magus' story. I wanted to see if it was true."

"And now that it is, maybe we can be friends." Willow added, a hopeful smile on her face.

Goliath, however, did not seem pleased.

"The last human who called me friend betrayed me and my clan." He growled. "I have no desire to go through that kind of betrayal ever again."

Willow's smile fell. It made sense that they wouldn't trust humans, especially after what happened, but Willow had hoped that they would be willing to give friendship another go. The sudden sound of helicopter blades cut off Willows thoughts, as well as drew the attention of the group.

"Xanatos?" Willow asked. "Are you expecting visitors?"

"No I am not…" he replied, walking towards the stairs leading to the courtyard. "Willow, stay here with the gargoyle. You'll be safe."

He immediately left the room. As he did, Goliath and the gargoyles exchanged quick glances, then stalked after Xanatos. The red one paused as he passed Willow.

"You coming?"

Willow didn't hesitate.

…..

The gargoyles and Willow stood in the shadows of the archway leading to the courtyard, watching the events unfold. Xanatos was standing in the center of the courtyard, surrounded my men and women in dark blue uniforms with grey armor and helmets. They all had laser guns pointed straight at him.

"What's going on?" The red one asked. "Who are these people?"

"They're attacking the castle!" The old one replied. "That's all we need to know!"

Goliath let out an angry roar and leapt from the shadows, followed closely by his clan. The men attacking Xanatos were caught off guard by the angry beasts charging at them, but quickly recovered and began open firing. However, they appeared to be completely outmatched for the speed and ferocity of the Gargoyles.

Willow watched as Goliath tossed a single gunman around as if he were a rag doll. Only the man's training allowed him to remain on his feet and continue firing. Xanatos, however, quickly came to Goliath's aid, knocking the gun out of the man's hands and tossing him over his shoulder. Another attacker went to intercept Xanatos, but was quickly subdued by the large blue one.

Elsewhere, the older one was fending off an attacker with a small sword. However, the attacker pulled out a stun gun and shot the gargoyle, sending him to his knees. The red one quickly swooped to the old ones rescue, grabbing attacker and hoisting him into the air.

"Leave him alone!" he cried as he tossed the attacker across the courtyard.

As the blue one, the green one, and the red one helped the old one to his feet, the attacker regained his footing and pulled out a grenade. He pulled out the pin and lobbed it at the gargoyles. The green one caught it, then tossed it aside, not knowing the danger. Willow acted instinctively.

"MOVE!" she shouted, running straight into the gargoyles and knocking them aside.

KADOOOOOOM!

The explosion shook the ground, sending the gargoyles, and Willow, flying. The red one grabbed hold of her and wrapped his wings around her in a protective cocoon mere seconds before they hit the ground. He unwrapped her, and she smiled at him.

"Thanks." She said, getting up.

"Don't mention it." He replied before getting up himself and running back into the fray.

Not wanting to be useless to her new friends, Willow quickly found one of the many secret panels that Xanatos had built into the walls of the castle. She opened it and grabbed the gun, running into the fray as well. She saw Goliath facing off against one of the attacker, and seized her chance. She fired at the wall above the man, cutting several of the stones loose. The attacker didn't even have time to register surprise before the wall collapsed on top of him. Goliath turned and met Willows eyes. She gave him a small smile, and he gave her a small nod of thanks.

There wasn't much time for thanks yous after that. Soon, the entire courtyard was full of rubble, smoke, laser blasts, and gargoyle roars. Left and right, attackers attempted to shoot down the Gargoyles, and each time, their shots were dodged and their guns were wrenched from their hands. Willow and the red one found themselves back to back fighting off attackers that had managed to surround them.

"What kind of Vikings are these?" he asked as he tripped up a pair of attackers with his tail.

"They aren't Vikings." Willow replied, letting off three consecutive shots. "These guys are called Goons."

"What's a 'Goon'?" he asked again

"I'll explain it to you later."

Meanwhile, on the castle walls, the old one and Goliath had a moment of respite, which they used to examine a laser gun at length.

"These weapons!" the old one shouted. "We must be dealing with sorcerers!"

"Even so!" Goliath replied. "We will protect this castle at all costs! It's all we have left!"

A female attacker lobbed a grenade at the two gargoyles, who quickly jumped out of the way. Soon, everyone was just trying to stay standing to even think or speak another word. Shots lit up the castle like fireworks. Explosions decimated the castle walls, sending large chunks of rumble tumbling into the clouds.

"I hope nobody's down there." Willow thought to herself. "Or they'll end up as street pizza…"

Another explosion sent Goliath flying through the air, right off the edge of the castle. Willow went to run to the edge, but the red one intercepted her.

"Don't worry." He said. "Goliath can glide to safety. And if all else fails, he can claw his way back up the building."

Worries slightly eased, Willow turned back to the fight. However, the attackers appeared to be retreating now. Upon further examination, Willow could see why. One attacker held a cylindrical canister in his hand, and quickly lobbed it at the gargoyles, including Goliath, who had just managed to climb back into the castle. Green smoke billowed from the canister, causing Goliath to start to choke. The other gargoyles were also caught, and began to cough and hack as well. Even Willow fell prey to it, her eyes welling up as she coughed and wheezed.

Amid the chorus' of coughs, Willow could hear the helicopter returning. Through blurry eyes, she watched as the attackers climbed into the helicopter once more and disappeared into the night. Eventually, the gas dispersed, but by then, the helicopter was out of sight and well out of reach. Gasping for clear air, the Gargoyles stared in amazement.

"I've never seen such weaponry before…" the red one commented as he picked himself off the ground.

"And that creature that carried them off…" the blue one added, dusting bits of rubble off of him.

"A dragon most likely." The old one surmised, resheathing his blade.

"It wasn't a dragon…" the green one insisted, crawling towards the small group. "It was… some sort of machine…."

Willow leaned against the stone wall, dropping the laser gun.

"It's called a Helicopter… and you're right. It's a machine."

Goliath kicked the gun Willow had dropped.

"And these….. Are they machines as well?" he asked

Willow nodded.

"They're called guns. Think tiny catapults, only much faster, deadlier, and scarier."

Xanatos approached the group, quickly running to Willow's side.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, checking her for any injuries.

Willow shook her head, catching Xanatos' hands and stopping him.

"Just need to catch my breath." She replied.

Xanatos sighed in relief, then turned to Goliath.

"Thank you." He told the gargoyle gratefully. "I owe you and your clan a great debt. Without you, who knows what may have happened."

Goliath looked around the castle, and at the destruction wrought in only an hour.

"Why were you attacked?" he asked.

Xanatos shrugged.

"The richer you are, the bigger a target you are. And I'm very rich."

Willow slowly got to her feet, then walked over to Goliath.

"So what will you do now?" she asked. "You're welcome to stay here. After all, this is your home."

"She's right." Xanatos replied. "The castle may have moved, and it may be my headquarters, but it was your home originally. I do hope you will stay and help me protect it."

Goliath looked at Xanatos, then down at Willow. He let out a sigh.

"You broke the spell of sleep cast upon us, and for that we are grateful…" He began. "But we will never trust humans again."

The gargoyles all walked off towards the wall, as Xanatos walked off to call up a cleanup crew. Willow dusted herself off, looking over at the Gargoyles.

"Never say never, big guy." She whispered

…..

Considering the amount of damage caused by the firefight, it was no big surprise that the police would want an answer. Willow watched from a darkened hallway as Owen tried to convince a police detective that there was nothing to worry about.

"A most unfortunate accident." Owen explained. "One of the newly installed generators in the castle exploded. Mr. Xanatos is more than willing to pay for any damages that may have-"

Detective Elisa Maza, a young multiracial police officer, was not convinced. She held up a hand to interrupt Owen.

"Mr. Burnett, I heard automatic weapons firing up there." She declared. "Now you can either let me up there to take a look around, or I can come back with a warrant and a lot more cops. It's your call."

Willow entered the room and walked over to Owen.

"It's alright, Owen." She said. "Just let her up. We've got nothing to hide."

A code phrase to say that the Gargoyles were safely hidden away. Owen let a small smile play onto his face, then began walking towards the elevator.

"Hey there…" Elisa said, holding out her arms.

"Hey Elisa." Willow replied, hugging the police officer.

"How have you been?" Elisa asked as they walked towards the elevator.

"I'm doing well." Willow answered as the doors to the elevator closed

"Xanatos treating you right?" Elisa asked, a note of concern in her voice.

"Of course. He's great." Willow answered with a big smile.

"That was oddly more enthusiastic than normal." Elisa commented with a raised eyebrow

"It's just been an interesting night." Willow noted with a small shrug.

Elisa looked at Willow with an analytical expression as the elevator opened up to the castle dining hall. Eliza stepped out of the elevator, taking a look around.

"Must have one heck of a heating bill." She muttered.

Xanatos walked into the dining hall with a smile.

"Detective Maza." He called. "I just got off the phone with the mayor, expressing my dearest apologies for what happened."

Elisa walked towards Xanatos with a serious expression.

"What did happen here, Xanatos? And don't try to feed me some line about an exploding generator."

Xanatos smirked, then gestured for Eliza to follow him. Once her back was to him, he gestured towards the kitchen, alerting Willow to the location of the gargoyles. Willow quickly slipped through the hallways of the castle as if she had lived here her entire life. She arrived in the kitchen just as three of the gargoyles arrived.

"Hey guys." She called, sliding past the counters.

"Hi Willow." The Red one replied.

The green and the blue one looked around the kitchen in fascination.

"Look at all this stuff!" the green one exclaimed. "It's amazing!"

"This is the kitchen." Willow explained. "Everything you're seeing are pots, pans, and food storage."

"Food?" The blue one asked, practically salivating at the thought.

She was focused on the blue one that she didn't even notice the red one looking over at the stove.

"What does this thing do, Willow?" he asked

She turned just as he was about to turn on one of the stove tops, one his hand was currently resting on. Willow ran over and grabbed his arm, yanking it away mere seconds before he got burned. She and the red one went tumbling backward into the green one, their combined weights sending one of the counters falling over, and the many pots and pans resting on it crashing to the ground.

"Everyone alright?" Willow called, slowly getting to her feet.

The green one sat up, pulling a pot off of his head.

"Peachy…"

The blue one, meanwhile, had located the freezer, and was drooling over the large slabs of prime cut meat hanging from hooks all over the cold room. He began gathering up as much food as he could carry. Unfortunately, the green one closed the door on him, not realizing he was inside.

"HEY!" the blue one called. "LET ME OUT! IT'S COLD IN HERE!"

The green and the red one grabbed the door handle and began pulling. However it was barely budging. Willow went to help them, and soon, the door began to slowly open. Unfortunately, the blue one had begun charging at the door. When he ran smack into it, he, the other two gargoyles, Willow, and a crazy amount of food went flying across the kitchen. They all crashed into a different wall, bringing down yet another shelf full of pots down upon them.

"Okay…" Willow muttered as she pulled herself out of the mess. "Ow."

Xanatos walked in about that time.

"What happened?" he asked after seeing the mess.

"Long story short, gargoyles need to stay out of the kitchen." Willow replied.

…..

Leaving the cooks to fix the mess, Willow and the Gargoyles made their way back into the courtyard, where they joined Goliath and the old one along the battlements. Willow rested against the wall, staring out at the stars. However, her rest was quickly interrupted by shouting.

"Alright you. Put your hands where I can see them!"

Willow bolted to her feet and looked across the battlements to where Eliza had her gun pointed at the shadows. Willow turned back to the gargoyles and began counting.

"1… 2… 3… 4… 5…" She felt her stomach drop. "Where's the gargoyle dog?"

The sound of growling and barking drew their attention. Out of the shadows where Elisa was aiming, the large gargoyle dog snarled and growled at her. She let out a gasp, taking a few steps back.

"Uh-oh…" Willow muttered.

Willow and the Gargoyles ran towards Elisa, hoping to stop something bad from happening. Luckily, Goliath got there first and grabbed the gun out of Elisa's hand, crushing it in his grip. Elisa freaked out, backing away from him. Unfortunately, she backed up to one of the lower parts of the battlement, lost her footing, and began plummeting down.

"ELISA!" Willow screamed!

Goliath quickly jumped down after and the two disappeared into the clouds. Willow was so terrified she nearly fell of herself, but several gargoyle arms quickly pulled her away from the edge.

"Be careful lass." The old one suggested. "Goliath can only catch one human at a time."

Willow relaxed in the grip of the gargoyles, who then let her go. More careful this time, she peered over the edge.

"How long til he flies back up here?" she questioned

The red one gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"Umm… We can't fly… We glide on wind currents." He explained.

The old one twitched his ear, as if listening to the wind.

"And unfortunately, there are no currents strong enough to bring Goliath and the one you called Elisa up here." He added

"Then I guess he's taking the long way up." Willow surmised.

A strange cracking noise began to emanate from below the castle. It was almost rhythmic, and slowly began getting louder. Soon, Goliath's head peaked through the clouds as he scaled the side of the building, claws piercing through the stone as if they were nothing. Elisa was clinging to his back, her eyes screwed shut. Once Goliath reached the edge of the wall, Willow and the others helped them get back on solid ground. Elisa collapsed on the ground, panting and gasping. The gargoyle dog immediately growled at her again, forcing her back on her feet.

"I'd forgotten about him…" she muttered.

Willow went to the dog's side and began scratching behind his ears, causing the dog to stop his stalking and accept the affection.

"He won't hurt you." Goliath said with conviction. "Now, what are you doing here? And this time, try not to fall off the building."

…..

Elisa explained how she was investigating the commotion caused by the fight, and in turn, Goliath explained the history of his people. When the tales were done, Elisa felt her entire world rocking.

"I can't believe this…" she muttered. "Gargoyles… Magic spells… If I wasn't looking at you right now, I wouldn't believe a word of it."

Willow chuckled.

"Trust me, I know." She interjected.

Elisa looked at each of the gargoyles in turn.

"Does anybody else know about you?" she asked.

Goliath looked down at Willow, who shook her head.

"Xanatos, Owen and I are the only ones who know about the Gargoyles." Willow explained. "And now you, Detective."

The red one looked Elisa up and down as if sizing her up.

"What is a 'detective' anyway?" he asked. "What do they do? And are they friends?"

Elisa let out a nervous smile.

"Most detectives are. I know I am." She replied. "And as for what a detective is… well… when somebody does something wrong, I find out who they are and arrest them."

"Who says what's wrong?" Goliath asked.

"Well, we have a justice system…" Elisa continued, "Laws, penalties, assessments… We let the people decide."

"You mean the Humans decide." Goliath countered with a note of contempt in his voice.

However, time was running short. Out over the horizon, the sky was beginning to lighten. Sunrise would soon be upon them, and the stone sleep it brought the gargoyles.

"Elisa," Willow quickly interjected. "You need to go."

"Wait." Elisa interrupted. "Will I see you again? I'd like to learn more about you…"

Goliath did not answer, so Elisa took a step towards him.

"Look, you saved my life so I owe you." Elisa insisted, "Let me help you understand this city. You need to know how it works."

Goliath could see the wisdom of this, so he nodded.

"If we are to defend this castle, we need to be prepared for whatever is out there."

The other gargoyles nodded with small smiles.

"Great." Elisa declared triumphantly. "Tomorrow's my day off so I can meet you in the afternoon-"

"After dark." Goliath interrupted.

Elisa chuckled.

"Why am I not surprised…? Alright, here after dark."

"No." Goliath interrupted again. "Not here. Over there."

He pointed to a nearby rooftop within easy gliding distance of the castle.

"On that rooftop." He insisted.

"Why over there?" Elisa asked.

"Why were you sneaking around the castle?" Goliath countered.

Elisa brushed a stray hair from her face before answering.

"A good detective trusts no one." She replied as best as she could.

"That is something we have in common." Goliath concluded.

With that, Goliath walked off towards his perch on the highest tower of the castle and Elisa made her way down the stone steps to leave the castle. As the others went to their perches, Willow stopped them.

"I think Goliath isn't the only one who could use a guide to the 21st century." She commented.

"What do you mean?" the green one asked.

"How about after sunset tomorrow, I take the rest of you on a tour of Manhattan." She suggested. "I can show you around, help you to get use to the city, and maybe even introduce you to some of the culture."

The red, blue, and green ones all nodded. The old one, however, shook his head.

"I'll pass." He decided. "I've got business of my own to attend to, and I plan on taking this one with me."

He patted the gargoyle dog on his head and Willow smiled.

"Alright. Looks like it's just the three of us." She announced

The sun would soon rise, so she watched as the gargoyles took their positions on the wall, baring their fangs and extending their wings. Once the morning rays hit them, their skin turned grey and they became motionless, statues once more. As Willow turned away from her new friends, a large yawn hit her. All of the excitement and adrenaline keeping her awake left her, and she was completely exhausted.

"Miss Willow," Owen called as he went to her side, "perhaps it is time for you to rest as well."

Willow nodded and allowed Owen to take her arm, leading her towards her bedroom in one of the castle towers. She didn't even bother getting undressed, just flopping onto the bed and falling asleep in an instant. Xanatos joined Owen in the doorway of her room and watched her sleep.

"It appears that she took to the gargoyles far quicker than you anticipated." Owen commented.

"More than that, the gargoyles are taking to her as well." Xanatos added "They instinctively protected her during the fight. They give her someone outside of the castle to protect. Just like we planned."

…..

Scant minutes before sunset, Willow awoke, scrambling to find some clean clothes to wear. Eventually settling on a dark blue sweater and a pair of faded jeans, she made her way out to the battlements just in time to see the gargoyles awaken. Once they had shaken the last bits of stone skin off of them, Willow ran up.

"You guys ready to go?" she asked.

"Go where?" Goliath asked.

"To explore the city." The red one explained. "After all, we can't spend the rest of our lives in the castle."

"Yeah." The green one agreed. "If we're gonna live here, we need to know all about it. Its people… Its culture…. Its technology…"

"Its food!" the blue one finished.

Willow stepped up.

"Don't worry. I'll keep them out of trouble." She promised. "You have my word."

Goliath sighed.

"Very well…. You three may explore. But keep a close eye on Willow, stay close to the building, and stay out of sight."

The gargoyles all nodded in unison, then the green and blue ones jumped off the wall. The red one scooped up Willow, much to her surprise.

"Hold on tight." He suggested as he too jumped off the roof.

There was a sudden rush of wind, then the red one spread his wings and leveled out. Willow found herself shouting in sheer joy as the wind whipped her hair around.

"This is absolutely amazing!" She cheered. "I've flown in planes and helicopters, but nothing like this!"

The grin on her face was contagious, for soon, the three gargoyles were also smiling.

"So where do we go first?" the green one asked. "You're our guide after all."

Willow thought for a moment.

"I don't know… There's so much I wanna show you…"

A loud growling sound echoed through the sky, and the blue one clutched his stomach.

"How about some breakfast? I'm starving." He suggested.

"You're always starving…" the red one replied.

Willow shrugged in the red one's grip.

"I'm hungry too." She commented. "I know a great all-night burger joint off Broadway. We can get some food there."

"What's a Broadway?" the blue one asked.

"It's the name of the street." Willow explained.

"What is it with humans and naming things?" the green one asked. "Does the sky have a name? Does the river?"

Willow chuckled.

"The river is called the Hudson." She replied.

The green one looked a bit sheepish after that.

"What my brother was trying to ask is why you name things?" the red one asked. "Our mentor told us that names give people, and objects, limits."

Willow thought about that for a moment before responding.

"It's not like that." She argued "Names are a way of expressing your individuality. They don't impose limits. In fact, they can open more doors."

"What do you mean?" the green one asked.

"Well… take my name for instance. I wasn't always called Willow. My name use to be Wendy, but I changed it in order to start a new life."

"New life?" the blue one asked.

"Yeah… my parents worked for Xanatos in one of his companies." She explained, albeit reluctantly "About three years ago, there was an accident. Neither of them made it out alive."

Willow felt the red gargoyle's grip on her tighten.

"I'm sorry…" he said softly.

Willow gave him a small, sad smile.

"It's alright. I've come to terms with their loss." She explained. "It still hurts, but that kind of pain never truly goes away… I bet you guys understand that better than anyone."

"Didn't you have other family?" the blue one asked.

Willow shook her head.

"No… I was alone. I would have gone into the foster system had Xanatos not adopted me. I guess he felt responsible for what happened to my family, so he took me in as a way of atoning for his mistake." She let out a small snort. "Though personally, I think he just needed some good press, and adopting the orphaned child of his dead employees worked."

"What does that have to do with your name?" the green one asked.

"It just didn't feel right after what happened. I wasn't Wendy anymore, so when Xanatos filled out the paperwork for my adoption, I asked him to change my name."

"What made you choose Willow?" the red one asked.

Willow looked up at the starry sky.

"In my old home, there was an old willow tree that I used as a secret hideout as a kid. My parents called it Wendy's Willow. I guess it was my way of moving on, and still honoring them."

The gargoyles let that thought linger on their minds for a minute before Willow spoke up again.

"Over there." She said, pointing at a small building "Land on that rooftop."

The gargoyles quickly landed on the roof and the red one set Willow down.

"Right below us is the best place ever to get burgers. I'll go and get us some, then I'll be right back."

The gargoyles gave a salute as she disappeared down a nearby fire escape.

…..

About an hour later, the gargoyles were still chowing down on several bacon and cheese burgers. The red one had devoured 4, the green one had taken 3, and the blue one had eaten a whopping 12. Willow stuck with just one while also sipping on a small chocolate shake.

"I take it you like them." She commented, happily noting the expressions on the gargoyles' faces

The blue one muttered something unintelligible through a mouthful of burger.

"He says they're the best." The red one translated. "And I have to agree."

The group sat on the edge of a rooftop, legs dangling over the edge. As they ate, they watched the world pass below them in awe and fascination.

"The food is good." The green one commented, "But the wonders of this place are even better… What's that?"

Willow looked at what he was pointing at and smiled.

"It's a car. People use it to travel from one place to another. Think a very fast carriage without horses."

"And that?" the blue one asked pointing.

"That's a stop light. It makes sure that cars can travel safely across the street without crashing into others."

A loud rumbling was heard as a motorcycle past underneath them, drawing the gargoyle's attention.

"What was that?" The red one asked.

"That was a motorcycle. It's a car for one person, more or less. Maybe a better comparison is a motorized horse."

"I'm gonna get a closer look." The green one decided, spreading his wings and jumping off the roof.

The blue and red ones exchanged glances, then quickly scarfed the remainder of their burgers in their mouths. The red one grabbed Willow and then jumped off, gliding after his brother.

"What are you doing?" Willow shouted.

"I gotta see how it works!" the green one yelled back.

"Goliath said not to be seen!" the red one shouted.

"Don't worry! I'll be careful!" the green one insisted.

And he was careful… for about 5 seconds. That was when he made the mistake of commenting on the bike, and drawing the attention of the biker. The poor guy ended up falling off his bike and skidding across the road. Only his helmet and jacket saved him from any major damage. In fact, he seemed to be alright as he scrambled to his feet and ran away screaming.

"Wait… Don't go..." The green one called out futile.

"Nice going…" the red one chastised when they landed.

"I just wanted to see how his… motorcycle… worked." The green one lamented.

Turning away from where the rider had gone, the green one picked up the fallen bike and climbed onto it.

"Umm. I don't think that's a good idea." The blue one commented.

"Looks easy enough." The green one assured his brother as he revved the engine.

The second his clawed foot hit the gear shift on the bike, it went soaring down the street at speeds none of the gargoyles were used to. After about five seconds, he let go, using his wings to slow his momentum. Unfortunately, the bike went crashing straight into a brick wall, where it promptly exploded. The four stared at the wreckage in slight fear and concern.

"I won't tell Goliath if you won't." Willow said after a moment.

"Agreed." The three gargoyles said in unison.

…..

After the bike incident, the four decided it was best to try and find somewhere else to check out. Luckily, there was a number of places of interest. Willow took the gargoyles to their first movie at an old theatre. They were playing some of crime noir films that the blue one quickly fell in love with. The green one was drawn to the different technology he found all over the place, and Willow made a note to find some tech that he could tinker with at a later date. The red one was curious about everything, asking almost as many questions as the green one. Luckily, she had most of the answers.

Unfortunately, the night soon began to fade and the gargoyles could sense dawn approaching, so the group took off for home, Willow nodding off in the red ones arms. They arrived just as the sky was beginning to lighten.

"Hello lads." The old one called as the landed. "Have fun?"

The trio landed and immediately began talking about the wonders they had seen. Their tales fascinated the old gargoyle, who gently took Willow from the red one's arms, leaning her against the wall. She stirred slightly, then opened her eyes.

"Oh… we're home…. Must have dozed off." She muttered sleepily.

"Go on back to sleep lass." The old one suggested. "You need it."

Willow was happy to oblige, until an observation struck her.

"Where's Goliath?" she asked, slowly standing up.

The old one shrugged.

"I had hoped your four had seen him." He admitted

The three gargoyles all shrugged.

"We thought he'd be back by now." The green one commented. "It's almost dawn."

"Aye… That's what worries me…" the old one remarked.

Willow, suddenly wide awake again, turns to the gargoyles.

"I'll go look for him. I know Elisa's phone number, so I can give her a call. Odds are, if I find her, I'll find Goliath."

The gargoyles nodded in agreement, then took their positions on the wall.

"Be careful, alright?" the red one insisted.

Willow smiled.

"I promise." She agreed,

With that, the sun rose, and her friends were stone once more. Willow turned serious, then quickly pulled out her cellphone. Going to her contacts, she pulled up Elisa's number and hit the dial button. She answered almost immediately.

"Willow… Thank God." Elisa's voice echoed through her phone breathlessly, "Something's happened to Goliath. He's-"

"Turned to stone. I know." Willow interrupted "Gargoyles do that during the day. It's normal."

"Well, he picked a rotten time to turn into a statue." Elisa muttered "I've got an army of goons who are trying to kill him."

Willow's heart skipped a beat.

"Blue suits? Grey armor? Helmets with red visors?" she asked

"Yeah…" Elisa replied skeptically, "How did-"

"Those where the guys who attacked the castle night before last." Willow answered "I assume Xanatos told you about it."

"He left out the gargoyles, but yeah." Elisa affirmed.

"Where are you?" Willow asked quickly.

"Central Park, the running path."

"Lead those goons away from Goliath as best you can." Willow suggested, "I'll be there as quick as I can."

She then quickly hung up and ran out of the castle, failing to notice Xanatos leaning against the wall, veiled by the shadows. He watched her leave with a negative expression, then pulled out his own phone.

"Commander, inform your men that they have less than half an hour to finish the job and vacate the park. Willow is en route, and I will not tolerate her getting caught in the cross fire."

…..

Willow found the jogging path, and followed it through the dense forested area of the park. Luckily, she didn't have far to go until she saw Eliza, sitting in the grass next to Goliath's stone form. When she heard footsteps, she perked up, then smiled when she saw Willow.

"It's you… Thank God." The cop said in utter relief.

Willow sat down next to Elisa.

"You alright?" she asked.

The detective nodded.

"Tired, but alive." She replied. "You?"

Willow let out a loud yawn and stretched.

"Same."

She nestled against Goliath's stone wing, and within seconds, she fell asleep. Elisa chuckled to herself, then she too nodded off. Neither of them awoke again until the sun had begun to set. Upon hearing loud cracking sound emanating from Goliath, Willow and Elisa bolted awake.

"What's happening?" Elisa asked.

Willow took a step back, taking Elisa with her.

"He's waking up." Willow explained.

Goliath then let out a roar, and broke through his stone skin, showering the two females with shrapnel. Once he was done, Elisa ran to his side.

"Goliath… Are you alright?" Elisa asked, her tone laced with worry.

"Of course." He replied, as if she should know this.

"At least the sedative seems to have worn off." She commented.

"Sleep rejuvenates us." Goliath explained as he looked at Elisa, then Willow. "Did you stay with me throughout the entire day?"

Willow shrugged.

"I kinda used you as a pillow, so I don't think that counts." She commented nonchalantly

"Besides, someone had to make sure those comic book rejects didn't find you." Elisa added.

"Thank you… both of you. It is quite possible… that you saved my life."

Willow stepped back, letting Elisa take the credit due unto her, a small smile on her face. After Goliath and Elisa shook hands, he walked over to Willow and gently hoisted her up.

"I think we should return to the castle." Goliath suggested, "The others will be worried."

"Definitely." She replied. "See you around Elisa."

"How about later tonight?" Elisa asked.

The smile on Goliath's face was all the answer she needed.

…..

Goliath and Willow arrived at the castle just as the other gargoyles were starting to get worried. Once they saw Goliath's silhouette against the moon, they are were smiling and laughing, hugging both of the new arrivals.

"I told you I'd find him." Willow said with a smile.

"What happened out there, lad?" the old one asked.

"It appears we have enemies…" Goliath stated. "Elisa and I were attack… by the same invaders who attacked the castle."

"What?" the green one exclaimed.

"Why?" The blue one asked.

"I do not know…." Goliath replied, placing his hand on the old one's shoulder. "But given what happened, I wish you had accompanied us Hudson."

The other gargoyles and Willow all looked at Goliath confused.

"Hudson?" Willow asked.

"Aye…" The old one replied with a smile. "It's my name... And what do you think about it?"

From his tone, it was almost as if he was daring somebody to insult him, or make fun of him. Luckily, nobody had any intention of doing anything of the sort.

"It's a perfect name." Willow replied. "Like the river."

The red one suddenly got an idea.

"We should choose names as well." He suggested. "To start our new life here."

Willow smiled over at the red one, who gave her a small wink. Goliath noticed this, and smiled himself.

"Oh?" he asked. "And what might your new names be?"

Willow spoke up.

"I've got a few." She said. "May I?"

The three nameless gargoyles all nodded. She walked over to the blue one, cocking her head in thought. Then she smiled.

"Broadway." She decided. "You're Broadway."

Broadway smiled.

"I like it!" he decided. "I'm Broadway."

"What about me?" the green one asked.

"Lexington." Willow replied.

Lexington thought about it for a minute, then nodded.

"Alright."

Willow then turned to the red one.

"And you… you're Brooklyn."

Brooklyn gave a single nod.

"There we go then." Hudson commented. "We've all got names."

The gargoyle dog then let out a loud bark, as if to ask if he got a name.

"I guess he'll need a name as well." Goliath commented with a small chuckle.

"Oh, I got one for him too." Willow replied, scratching the dog behind his ear. "From now on, you're Bronx."

Bronx snorted, then nuzzled against Willow, nearly knocking her off her feet. Lexington chuckled.

"I think he likes it." Lexington commented happily.

…..

After the gargoyles were all named, Owen arrive, and asked for Goliath and Willow to join Xanatos in the dining hall. When they arrived, Xanatos greeted Willow first.

"I'm glad to see you were unharmed." He said with a smile. "When you left the castle so suddenly and did not return, I feared the worst."

"I just went to find Goliath." Willow explained "Luckily, I found him."

"Why did you summon me Xanatos, if you were just worried about Willow?" Goliath asked, cutting off the two humans.

"Right…" Xanatos commented, turning his attention to the gargoyle. "There's someone I'd like you to meet. An old acquaintance, I do believe."

The doors next to Xanatos opened, and a female Gargoyle stepped out. She had blue/grey skin with bright red hair and a golden "crown" above her eyes. Goliath gasped suddenly, taking a step back in sheer shock.

"You… My… Angel of the Night….. You're alive!"

"Goliath…" the female replied softly. "My love…"

Willow moved away from the two gargoyles, giving them the space they obviously needed. They hugged each other tightly, wrapping their wings around one another. Goliath stroked the female's red hair, and for a second, there almost seemed to be tears in his eyes.

"My Angel… It really is you…"

"Oh Goliath… All the days I have dreamed of you, and this moment."

They eventually released each other, though they continued to hold each other's hands. The female then turned to Xanatos and Willow.

"Goliath… I'm so happy for you." Willow commented.

"I cannot thank you enough, Xanatos." The female said. "We owe you our happiness. You brought us together after all these years."

"But… how is this possible?" Goliath asked. "You were shattered by the Vikings!"

"No, my love." The female disagreed, "I feared for your safety, so I went to find you. But I lost my way and the sun rose."

"But how are you still alive…?" Goliath questioned. "Still… Young."

"I returned to the castle to find you frozen in stone." She explained "I found the Magus and begged him to curse me as well."

"I found her a year ago, and was fascinated, so I acquired her for my private collection." Xanatos added. "Then, after you and your clan awoke, I wondered if there would be a similar result from bringing her here. It appears I was right once again."

Goliath smiled at the female, hugging her again.

"With you alive, I can begin to live again." He sighed happily.

"As you said, you and I are one, now and forever." The female told him.

…..

The next step was obvious, reintroduce the female to the rest one the clan. The second they saw her, they all were overjoyed, hugging her, and in Bronx's case, attacking her with a large doggy kiss.

"How is this possible?" Brooklyn asked with an overjoyed smile.

"I'll answer all your questions later. Right now, it's just good to see you all again."

She stood up and faced Goliath once more, a serious expression on her face.

"My love… I have a favor to ask of you." She told Goliath.

"You need only to name it." He replied with a small bow.

"Xanatos has told me of property stolen from him during a raid on the castle two nights ago." The female explained "He seeks our aid in retrieving what is rightfully his. I think we should help him in gratitude for reuniting us, if nothing else."

Goliath nodded in agreement.

"You're right." He agreed, "Perhaps, in the process, we can rid ourselves of the humans who hunt us." He kissed the female's hand. "Besides, with you by my side once more, I can do anything."

…..

The gargoyles gathered in Xanatos' office, and after a quick explanation about what a television was, Xanatos explained what had happened.

"During the raid, the thieves made off with three disks, each containing a crucial piece of information about my latest projects."

"Disks?" Goliath asked.

"Think a magic talisman meant to hold information." Willow explained, holding up a blank disk. "They look like this."

Goliath examined the disk, then passed it around to his brethren, who each seemed fascinated with it. Once it reach Willow again, Xanatos continued.

"Luckily, I have been able to discern their locations through the tracer program installed in them."

He typed a series of keys into the computer, bring up three separate images.

"One of my corporate rivals, Cyberbiotics, had the disks hidden throughout the city. The first is in a research center on a small island in the bay. The second is hidden deep beneath the city in a well-fortified base. The third is located on a floating fortress that flies in a set pattern over the city."

Goliath and the others digested this information.

"What would you have us do?" he asked.

"These locations need to be hit simultaneously, so the retrieval of the disks will not be any harder than it has to be." Xanatos explained. "I can provide you with what I believe to be the best ways to get into these places, but it will be up to you to get out."

Goliath turned to the female.

"We will take the air fortress." He declared. "Brooklyn, Lexington, Broadway… you three will take the fortress."

"Awesome!" Brooklyn exclaimed.

"Awesome?" Goliath asked with a raised eyebrow.

Willow blushed.

"He got that from me." She explained. "Awesome is a word used to express a positive feeling, like excitement, joy, happiness… you know."

"Ah…" Goliath said after a minute, his tone still indication confusion. "Hudson. You and Bronx will take the underground fortress."

Hudson seemed a bit miffed about being assigned a partner.

"I'm perfectly capable of handling this on my-"

"Take him with you." Goliath insisted. "He needs the exercise."

Hudson sighed good-naturedly and patted Bronx on the head.

"Please be careful guys." Willow insisted. "Other humans won't be as accepting of you guys as we are, and they're far more dangerous."

Brooklyn looked over at her.

"You're not coming?" he asked.

Willow shook her head.

"I'll just get in your way." She replied dismissively, "But I'll be here when you get back. I promise."

"Well, come on then." Hudson declared. "We don't have all night."

With that, the gargoyles left the castle, setting out on their respective missions. Still tired, Willow made her way to her bedroom, hoping to catch some rest before the gargoyles got back. However, her phone began to buzz in her pocket, drawing her attention. She picked it up and saw Elisa's picture on the screen.

"Elisa… what is it?" she greeted

"Willow, I need to talk to you." Elisa replied, her voice unnaturally even. "Can you come down to the station? It's important."

Confused, but also curious, Willow agreed.

"I'll be there in a minute. I'll have to take a cab though. The gargoyles are busy."

"Just get here as soon as you can."

Elisa hung up, and Willow quickly left the castle once more.

…..

It took about half an hour, but Willow finally made it to the station. Elisa was waiting for her by the door. She looked a bit worried, and slightly angry.

"Hey Elisa…. Is everything alright?" Willow asked.

"No… Not in the slightest." Elisa replied, her voice hard.

"What is it?" Willow questioned, no more than a bit worried.

Elisa beckoned her inside, then began talking.

"Last night, when Goliath and I were attacked, I found a tracking chip hidden under his wing." She explained. "At first, I thought it had been planted by whomever attacked the castle, but then I examined the manufacturers label a bit closer."

Willow didn't like where this was headed. Elisa walked her over to her desk, where a drawing of the label was currently on her laptop, and a matching logo was blinking on and off on the screen. Willow blinked in utter confusion.

"That… That's the logo for Scarab Corporation Robotics…" She gasped. "The company my parents use to work for…"

"Yep. The same people who made the tracking dot found on Goliath." Elisa added.

Willow fell to the ground.

"Then that means…."

"Xanatos staged the attacks, the one on the castle, and the one in the park." Elisa explained, "He's using the gargoyles for something."

Willow suddenly shot up, an expression of horror and anger.

"The stolen disks… They aren't stolen at all!"

"Disks?" Elisa asked, confused.

"Xanatos told me and the gargoyles that three disks were stolen. Goliath and the others went to retrieve them. Xanatos tricked them into stealing company secrets!"

"Then we best stop them before it's too late." Elisa declared

At that moment, Elisa's desk phone began to ring. She picked it up, and listened for a moment, then her face fell. When she put the phone down, she turned to Willow.

"Too late." She muttered, "That was Cyberbiotics… They've just been robbed."

…..

Willow stormed into the castle, angry tears streaming down her face. She marched straight up to the elevator, jamming her finger on the up button so hard she nearly cracked the glass. Once the elevator opened, she hit the button leading to Xanatos' office, then waited impatiently for it to go up. Once it reached the floor, she pried the doors open, and slammed the doors to Xanatos' office open.

"Willow." Xanatos called with a smile. "You're just in time. Goliath and his clan just returned with the stolen disks."

"Stolen by you, you mean." Willow countered angrily.

Xanatos' expression fell, and he noted the tears in her eyes, and her clenched fists.

"You lied to me!" she shouted. "You lied to me, to Goliath, to all of the gargoyles! You used them to steal information from Cyberbiotics!"

"Now what makes you think that?" Xanatos asked, hoping to diffuse the situation.

Willow tossed the drawing Elisa had made of the logo on the tracking dot. Xanatos blinked in surprise.

"Elisa cross-referenced the logo found on a tracking device planted on Goliath, and it came up a match with Scarab Corporation Robotics. The company my parents use to work for!"

Xanatos hadn't expected Willow to discover this much, and he certainly hadn't expected her anger.

"You arranged the attack on the castle, didn't you?! I bet you also set up that ambush in the park to get Goliath on your side! All just so you could use the info on those stupid disks for some profit venture!"

Xanatos sighed.

"It's a pity… I was really hoping you would stay in the dark. This would have been a lot easier if you had remained blissfully ignorant."

Suddenly, strong arms grabbed her from behind. She turned to see the female gargoyle holding her, sharp claws digging into her arms.

"I believe you've already met Demona." Xanatos commented off hand.

"Demona?" Willow asked, attempting to pull herself free of the gargoyle's grip.

"Goliath isn't the only one granted a name by the humans. I was given mine long ago, by an old acquaintance of mine."

"Wait… I thought you said the Magus froze you in stone as well!"

"You've read the Tale." Xanatos commented. "To be honest, I'm surprised you didn't catch on quicker."

"What should we do with her?" Demona asked.

"Lock her in her room for now. No need for drastic measures… yet."

Demona began dragging Willow away, the whole time, she never stopped shouting.

"YOU'RE A LYING BASTARD! I NEVER SHOULD HAVE TRUSTED YOU! I HOPE THE GARGOYLES RIP YOU TO PIECES WHEN THEY LEARN ABOUT YOUR TRICKS!"

"Unfortunately, the gargoyles have outlived their usefulness." Xanatos replied as Willow was pulled out of the room. "I think it's time for them to return to the myths and legends of old."

….

Demona tossed Willow into her room, slamming the large wooden door behind her. Willow heard the distinct click of the lock, then footsteps leading away. Angrily, Willow grabbed the lamp from her desk, tossing it at the door. It shattered into pieces, and the noise was soon followed by Willow's angry scream.

Never had Willow been so angry before. She felt as if she was going to explode from the amount of anger she had.

"XANATOS!" She screamed. "YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A LYING, SELF-CENTERED BASTARD!"

She picked up another lamp, them several books, tossing them at the door in blind fury, then collapsing on her bed.

"I've got to warn them…" she muttered. "They're in danger…"

A laser blast suddenly echoed through the night. Willow shot up out of bed, running to the small window of her room. Through the colored glass, she could see Lexington, Broadway, and Brooklyn all sitting on the wall of the castle, facing what she almost thought was Goliath. However, even with the warped glass distorting what she was seeing, she could make out that this Goliath was made of metal.

"A robot gargoyle…" Willow whispered. "Oh no…"

Then, to make matters worse, four more appeared, spreading their large metal wings and taking off into the air. The gargoyles stood dumbfounded for a minute, but quickly got moving when the metal monsters began aiming laser cannons at them. Broadway got clipped by one of the laser blasted, plummeting out of the sky and landing with a loud thud in front of Willow's window. She banged on the glass, hoping to get his attention, but he was out like a light.

"Damnit… These things will destroy them…"

Willow turned to her door and began furiously throwing her weight against it. However, a difference sound drew her attention again. This time, it was the sound of crunching metal. Running to the window again, Willow saw goliath, holding the crushed remains of one of the robots.

"Goliath!" she shouted. "Goliath!"

He looked up and saw her through the glass. His eyes began to glow and he balled up his fist. Willow quickly got down and covered her head as Goliath punched through the thick glass. Willow quickly crawled through the window and into Goliath's arms. He set her down next to the injured Broadway, then turned to Brooklyn, who was holding an unconscious Lexington.

"Watch over them." Goliath ordered Willow. "Keep them safe."

He jumped off the wall, and all Willow could do was watch as he and Brooklyn battled the remaining four robots. Hudson and Bronx, after hearing the commotion, quickly joined the fight. Bronx managed to catch one by its metallic tail, dragging it to the ground. It tried to shoot at the gargoyle dog, but Bronx's quick movements kept him alive. Eventually, Hudson jumped off the battlements, sword drawn, and plunged it deep into the metal monster, which quickly exploded.

"Two down… Three to go." Willow muttered.

Commotion above her led her gaze towards the sky, where Goliath was being chased by one of the metal gargoyles. He managed to get above it, and quickly took control over its wings, forcing it to turn around, where another metal gargoyle attempted to catch him. Thinking quickly, he set the two on a collision course, then jumped away mere seconds before they destroyed each other.

"Yes!" Willow cheered. "Only one left!"

That's when the fifth and final robot climbed up the wall in front of Willow, and turned straight towards her, and the two unconscious gargoyles behind her.

"Remove yourself from my path." It demanded in a voice that sounded almost exactly like Xanatos'

Willow stood her ground, placing herself between the machine and the gargoyles.

"Make me." She snarled.

The Robot quickly grabbed her, hoisting her into the air. It went to toss her aside, but a red hand quickly intercepted her.

"Now that's not nice." Brooklyn chastised.

The robot backhanded both Brooklyn and Willow, sending them flying, then turned to Lexington and Broadway. Luckily, the two were waking up, and when they saw the laser gun pointed at their faces, they scrambled to their feet.

"Where's that panel?!" Willow asked as she frantically searched the wall.

After a second, she found the panel and removed the hidden gun. She quickly targeted the fifth and final robot, then fired. The shot clipped its wing, knocking it off course, but the second shot was right on target. It took off the robots head, thus destroying the last of the metal menaces.

"YES!" She cheered.

Brooklyn picked her up and cheered along with her.

"We won!" he cried out in joy.

That's when Demona stepped forward, a large laser cannon in her arms.

"You haven't won anything yet, fools!" she called out, aiming her weapon at Goliath.

Xanatos also stepped out, pulling out a gun of his own, and aiming it at the rest of the gargoyles.

"You really should have stayed in your room, Willow."

Demona fired her cannon, shooting a missile straight at Goliath. He managed to dodge, but just barely. The other gargoyles went to aid their leader, but Xanatos shook his head.

"Let's let them play this out."

Willow ducked behind the gargoyles, and slipped through one of the archways, hoping to get close enough to Goliath to help him. As she did, she could hear him and Demona arguing.

"What are you doing?" Goliath demanded.

"Goliath… you're a fool, but then again, you always were." Demona taunted bitterly, "If you had only taken the rest of the clan with you that night… the plan was perfect!"

"Plan?" Goliath asked.

"It would have succeeded!" Demona continued.

"What plan?" Goliath asked again.

"I made a bargain with the Captain." She explained angrily. "I was to get the gargoyles out of the castle so the Vikings could sack it."

That made Willow stop in her tracks, and Goliath as well.

"What?" he demanded.

"It would have worked!" Demona exclaimed, "And after the humans were gone, we would've had the castle all to ourselves! But you ruined it… You had to protect the humans… You made us stay at the castle when we should have been with you!

By now, all the gargoyles were completely taken back by the story. They knew about the captain's treachery, but never imagined that one of their own would have led to the destruction of their entire clan.

"After the Vikings attacked, the captain swore he'd protect us, but I didn't trust him." Demona continued, "I stayed alive because I don't trust anyone."

"Why did you do it?" Goliath asked pleadingly, as if not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

"You dare to ask me that…. After the way they treated us?!" Demona shrieked. "They had to pay! All humans have to pay for what they did to our kind!"

"There is good and evil in all of us." Goliath insisted. "Human and gargoyle alike. You should know that more than anyone!"

He looked down, and his voice became quiet.

"Don't you see? None of this would have happened… if it weren't for you…"

Demona's eyes widened in rage, and began to glow a bright red.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" she demanded, then leveled her gun at him once more. "This is your last chance! Humanity is a poison that must be purged from this planet! Together you and I can create a new world for our kind!"

She lowered her gun again, the glow from her eyes fading. She walked over to Goliath slowly.

"You trusted me once." She said softly. "You loved me once. We have found each other once again after a thousand years of solitude. Does that mean nothing to you?"

Goliath looked away, tears glistening in his eyes. Willow could almost see his heart breaking with every word coming out of Demona's mouth. When he didn't answer, Demona's voice, and stance, hardened again.

"Very well…" She sighed, her eyes becoming red once more, "If you are not my ally, then you are my enemy…"

She leveled the gun and fired, and Goliath just barely dodged, landing flat on his back. Demona quickly stepped forward, pinning him to the ground with her clawed foot, and aiming the gun at his face.

"I have a name too, Goliath." She said in an angry taunt. "The humans gave it to me long ago. You should know it before you die… I am Demona."

"NO!" Willow screamed.

Demona turned to see Willow barreling towards her. She knocked Demona back and the gun fired, the shot hitting one of the castle towers and sending it crashing down. One of the stray rocks struck Xanatos on the back of the neck, knocking him unconscious. No longer held at gunpoint, the gargoyles ran to the aid of their leader.

Demona and Willow struggled to their feet just as the top of the falling tower began to fall towards them. It landed with a crash, shattering the wall where the two stood. Both Demona and Willow began to plummet to the city below. Willow's screams echoed through the sky as the wind whipped around her. However, her fall was quickly interrupted by Brooklyn swooping down after her, grabbing her arm not a few seconds after her fall had begun.

"I got you Willow." He assured her. "I got you."

He brought her back down onto the wall just as Goliath removed himself from the rubble. He ran to the edge, searching for any sign of Demona, but she had long since disappeared into the cloudbanks. Willow walked over to him, placing her hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered. "I'm so sorry…"

He looked up at her, his gaze hard.

"Did you know?" he asked. "About Xanatos' treachery? About…. Demona?"

Tears filled Willow's eyes.

"No… I didn't… If I had… I would never have let this happen…"

He gently patted her shoulder as the tears began to flow in earnest. He then passed her off to Brooklyn, who wrapped his wing around her in comfort. Goliath then turned to Xanatos, who was just coming to. He grabbed the man by the front of his shirt, hoisting him into the air and dangling him over the edge of the wall.

"She wanted me to destroy humanity…" he snarled in pure rage. "I think I'll start with YOU!"

Xanatos met his eyes and showed no fear.

"Go ahead." Xanatos taunted, "Without me, you'd still be gathering moss."

Goliath snarled, and his grip on Xanatos began to loosen. However, that's when Elisa finally arrived on the scene.

"No Goliath!" she shouted, "Don't do it!"

"Give me one good reason not to drop him!" Goliath demanded.

"Because if you do, you're just like him." Elisa countered without missing a beat.

"She's right lad." Hudson agreed. "Is that what you want?"

Goliath shook his head in frustration.

"No…"

He then tossed Xanatos at the feet of Elisa and Hudson, who smile at his brave, and righteous actions.

…..

The police arrived at the scene not long after that. Elisa made up a believable story, and soon, Xanatos was arrested and being driven away. Willow watched them work from a nearby rooftop, surrounded by the gargoyles.

"What's gonna happen to me now?" she wondered. "With Xanatos in prison, I have no family… once again."

"You're wrong…" Goliath stated. "You have a family… We are your family."

Willow looked up at Goliath in surprise.

"You mean it?" she asked.

"You protected my clan as if they were your own, and they have done the same." Goliath replied. "You will always have a place among us."

Smiling with tears in her eyes, Willow surprised Goliath with a big hug, who returned it in kind, wrapping his wings around her. Once he released her, Elisa and Hudson approached.

"You did the right thing, lad. Letting Xanatos live." Hudson commented.

Goliath didn't respond to Hudson's remark, then Willow voiced what all of them were thinking.

"Do you think she survived?" Willow asked. "Demona, I mean."

"If she did, we'll know soon enough, I'll imagine."

…..

The sun was going to rise soon, so the gargoyles went to take their post. However, Willow stopped Brooklyn.

"Hey… thanks for saving me back there."

"Don't sweat it." He replied. "Besides, you saved our hides twice since we woke up, so I still owe you one."

Smiling, Willow planted a small kiss on Brooklyn's cheek, and the red gargoyle turned even redder, smiling widely as the sun came up. Elisa approached Willow, placing her arm around her.

"You know… I wonder if the city is ready for these guy." Elisa commented.

Willow nodded in agreement.

"Yeah… me too…."


	3. The Thrill of the Hunt

A few weeks had passed since Xanatos had been arrested. Since then, Willow had been attending multiple court dates as a key witness in Xanatos' trial. On top of that, she had been personally fighting against the Department of Child Safety in order to stay at the Castle. But finally, all the court proceedings were done, the results were in, and more than that, the sun was about to set.

"Come on Elisa!" Willow shouted, practically jogging through the doors of the Eyrie Building. "We don't wanna miss it!"

Detective Maza, who had stood by her side through every step of the way, smiled as she came in after her.

"You sure it's alright for me to be here?" she asked. "After all, Owen is technically in charge, and I did toss his boss in jail."

Willow shrugged.

"Xanatos told Owen to let you come and go as you please." She explained. "He said it was because he didn't want to keep you away from your friends, but I think he's just trying to earn brownie points with me."

The two walked up the steps to the tallest point in the castle where all six gargoyles were roosting, just in time to watch the sun sink below the horizon. That distinct cracking sound began as the gargoyles shattered their stone skin, stretching and howling.

"That never gets old, does it?" Elisa asked.

"Nope." Willow replied. "Still awe inspiring no matter how many times."

The gargoyles turned to the two humans, hopping off of their roosts.

"Elisa… Willow…" Goliath greeted them. "What a pleasant sight to greet us upon awakening."

"How did you're… umm… 'Court Date' go, Willow?" Brooklyn asked.

"Well, we have good news and bad news." Elisa began.

The gargoyles gathered closer.

"The good news is, I get to stay at the castle!" Willow cheered.

The younger gargoyles all shouted in joy as Brooklyn hoisted her into the air.

"That's great news, lass." Hudson commented. "How did you pull it off?"

"I convinced the judge that I wouldn't be alone. I told him I had a responsible adult to watch over me until I turned 18. He thought I was talking about Owen, but you guys knew who I really meant."

Goliath smiled, placing a clawed hand on her shoulder.

"Plus, the fact that I actually WANTED to stay here made the judge's decision quite simple."

"We should celebrate!" Broadway declared.

"Definitely." Brooklyn agreed. "We found this interesting place not far from the castle that sells that weird frozen milk, only it's inside that sweet bread you showed us once."

"Ice Cream Cake!" Willow clarified. "Sounds great."

Brooklyn quickly scooped up Willow, and soon, they, as well as Broadway and Lexington were gliding into the night.

"They seem to be getting along well." Elisa commented.

"Willow is part of our clan now." Goliath explained. "It is only natural for them to get along."

"I wish my siblings and I were like that." Elisa muttered off hand.

"You said there was good news… as well as bad news."

Elisa's face fell.

"Right… I'd almost forgotten." She took a deep breath and began. "Even with Willow's testimony, Xanatos was only convicted of receiving stolen property. She couldn't reveal his involvement up to that point without revealing you. He only got a six month prison sentence, and we were lucky to get that."

Goliath hardened his gaze.

"What I'm trying to say is that it's not safe here. There's no doubt in my mind that Xanatos will to everything in his power to get rid of you guys once he's out of prison. I think you all should try to find a new place to sleep during the day… A new home."

Goliath's eyes flashed bright and he flared his wings in anger.

"No!" he shouted. "This castle is our home."

Elisa shook her head.

"Not anymore… Xanatos bought it, lock, stock, and gargoyle. Every minute you stay here, your entire clan is in danger."

"You worry too much Elisa." Goliath assured her. "Xanatos was defeated. We are safe here."

He stalked away just as Willow and the others returned with the largest Ice Cream Cake they could carry. Willow looked at Goliath's retreating form, then at Elisa's angry face.

"I take it he didn't like the bad news?" she asked.

"I think his head stays rock hard… even at night."

The three gargoyles looked at Willow and Elisa in confusion, then shrugged, walking into the castle.

…..

The small group found Hudson settling down into his favorite red easy chair, getting ready to turn on the large plasma screen. Bronx was settled on the large love seat, curled up like a dog on a sofa.

"Hey Hudson." Lexington called. "We saved you some… umm..."

"Ice cream cake." Willow supplied.

"Yeah… what she said." Lexington finished.

Hudson politely held up a hand.

"No thanks, lad. Thank you though."

Broadway then took the saved ice cream cake and quickly downed it in one huge mouthful.

"More for me then." He said through the wad of frozen cake.

Willow shook her head and smiled, then settled on the rug in front of the TV as Hudson turned it on. Almost immediately, the theme song for their favorite TV show, The Pack, began to play. Hudson tried to change the channel, but it kept playing the same station.

"Man… I love this show." Brooklyn commented.

"Me too." Willow agreed.

Hudson began hitting the change channel button with greater speed, but it still didn't change. Angrily, he dropped the remote and leaned back in his chair.

"I thought you said you would fix this problem a week ago, Willow." Hudson growled in annoyance.

"I thought you liked this show." Broadway commented.

"Aye, but not every night."

On the screen, The Pack, a group of five super heroes, were fighting off a group of evil ninja in a booby trap ridden lair. Even though outnumbered 10 to one, the heroes successfully defeated their opponents with relative ease, posing triumphantly on the pile of their unconscious bodies. That was when a voiceover began.

 _ **See the Pack in person, tonight at Madison Square Gardens! Fox! Wolf! Dingo! Jackal! And Hyena!**_

Lexington smiled widely.

"These guys are amazing!" he cheered. "They're warriors, just like us!"

 _ **Your heroes in a rare live appearance, for one night only in Madison Square Gardens!**_

The trio exchanged excited looks, then turned to Willow.

"Where is this Madison Square Gardens?" Brooklyn asked.

She just smiled.

"I'll show you the way."

….

The Madison Square Garden's auditorium was completely sold out for the Pack's appearance. Late arrived were left stuck outside, or watching from their TV at home. However, Willow and the Gargoyles not only got in, but they got in for free, and had the best seats in the house.

Perched on the rafters above the audience, the four waited impatiently.

"Isn't it time for the show to start?" Lexington asked for the fifth time.

"Relax." Brooklyn assured him. "It'll start soon."

As if to prove his point, the lights dimmed and the announcer got on the intercom system.

 _ **Ladies and Gentlemen! Please welcome… Theeeeeeeeeeee PAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**_

The crowd exploded into cheers as the Pack came out onto the stage. The four watching from the rafters did too, whistling and shouting so loud, Willow was surprised nobody thought to look up. __The crowd began chanting Pack over and over again as the five heroes posed dramatically for them. Then, there was movement at the edges of the stage. The Pack turned to see groups of ninjas closing in on both sides.

 _ **Oh no! It's the Eeeeeevil Ninjas!**_

The Gargoyles jumped to their feet.

"They're in trouble!" Broadway yelled. "We need to help them!"

Willow quickly grabbed the three, pulling them back onto the rafter.

"It's alright guys. They can handle it. It's just a show after all. Those ninjas are probably actors."

The gargoyles looked at her in confusion.

"Actors?" Brooklyn asked.

Willow chuckled.

"I'll explain later. Just watch."

On stage, the Pack began fighting off the ninjas one by one, tossing them around the stage much like the Gargoyles had done the attackers of the castle not too long ago.

 _ **The ninjas don't fight with honor like the Pack do!**_

Dingo, Hyena, and Jackal ended up back to back, fighting off several ninjas at once.

 _ **Teamwork! That's the key!**_

The gargoyles were enjoying themselves immensely, watching the Pack take on the ninjas.

"These guys are good." Brooklyn commented.

"Aw yeah… wouldn't it be great to meet 'em?" Lexington added.

By now, all of the ninja's were defeated, and the show was over. Brooklyn and Broadway stood up and stretched.

"Well, show's over, and I'm starved." Broadway announced. "Time to go."

However, Lexington stayed seated. Willow looked at him in confusion.

"You coming Lex?" she asked.

"Um… Maybe later… I'll meet up with you guy at the castle."

Willow shrugged, then Brooklyn scooped her up and glided through the open skylight they had entered from.

…..

It was almost dawn before Lexington finally arrived back at the castle. The second he landed, Goliath began to chastise him.

"Where were you?" he demanded.

Lexington smiled widely.

"I made us some new allies."

Brooklyn stepped forward in surprise.

"You showed yourself to someone?" he asked.

"It was the Pack wasn't it?" Willow asked.

"It sure was." Lexington replied. "They're just like us. They defend the innocent. And they do it on television."

"You let them see you?!" Goliath demanded.

Lexington's smile faltered for a minute, as did his confidence.

"Y…. yes I did…." He muttered, then looked at Goliath angrily "And why not? You made friends with Elisa. And we all made friends with Willow."

Willow held her hands up.

"Leave me out of this one, Lex."

"Yes… Willow and Elisa are different." Goliath commented.

Hudson pointed to the slowly rising sun.

"This argument will have to wait until nightfall." He said.

Angrily, Goliath pointed a claw at Lexington.

"This isn't over."

Then sun's light hit them, and they all froze to stone, with Goliath and Lexington still glaring at each other. Willow looked at the statues in utter amazement.

"Well, I am definitely getting myself some popcorn before sunset tonight."

…..

"You bet it isn't." Lexington said the second he wasn't stone. "Why are Elisa and Willow different? These guys are defenders of the realm, just like Elisa, and they are kind and supportive, just like Willow."

"He may be right, Goliath." Hudson said in Lexington's defense. "I've seen them on the television. They are constantly attacked by these 'evil ninjas'…"

"Maybe they could use our help." Broadway suggested.

"Look, it's not like I revealed all our secrets." Lexington added. "I'm not stupid. They don't know we turn to stone, they don't know about the castle. They don't even know how many of us there are."

Goliath crossed his arms as Lexington continued.

"Please, will you at least meet them before you judge them?"

"I think if anyone would understand us, they would." Brooklyn commented.

"We can't hide from the whole world up here." Lexington argued. "There are kindred spirits out there, but we have to find them and we have to give them a chance…. Or else… we'll always be alone."

Goliath sighed and uncrossed his arms.

"Alright…" he relented. "Take me to meet them. If it's safe, we'll arrange introductions for the rest of you."

Smiling widely, Lexington eagerly leapt off the tower with Goliath on his tail, flying out into the sky. As they did, Willow came out, holding a large tub of popcorn.

"Did I miss it?" she asked. "Darn it… Stupid microwave…"

Handing the popcorn over to Broadway, she looked around.

"Where did Goliath and Lexington go?" she asked.

"Off to meet the pack." Brooklyn explained.

"Wait, what?!"

"The lad managed to convince Goliath to meet with the heroes, and see if they were truly as honorable as they are on the television." Hudson explained.

"Oh no… I never explained actors to you, did I?"

"No… you didn't." Broadway replied through mouthfuls of popcorn.

"Jalapeña… " She swore. "Actors are people who pretend to be different people in order to entertain. They aren't really what they are seen as on TV. They're regular people."

"So… the Pack aren't heroes?" Brooklyn asked.

"No. Just actors playing a part."

"But what about those moved they were doing on the stage last night?" Broadway pointed out. "Those looked real to me."

"And all those ninjas they keep fighting." Hudson added.

"The ninjas are actors as well, probably with basic karate training to make it believable. And as for the Pack themselves… well… I'm sure if we look them up on the internet, we can figure out their true identities."

…..

The remaining gargoyles gathered in Willow's room, where she pulled out her laptop and began her search.

"Alright… let's see what we can find…"

She looked up the pack, and brought up their individual files. She opened Fox's first.

"Real name, Janine Renard." She read. "Born the daughter of wealthy entrepaneur Halcyon Renard, she ran away at a young age, legally changed her name to Fox, and became a mercenary for hire until signing on as the Leader of the Pack about a year ago."

"Mercenary…" Hudson growled. "Even lower than Vikings."

Willow began to get a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She opened the next file, Dingo's.

"Real name, Harry Monmouth. Raised by his mother until her strange disappearance, when he was adopted by John Oldcastle, notorious Australian thief, into his guild. Arrested multiple times for petty theft and armed robbery, Harry was given the choice of joining the Military, or prison. He served two tours in Central America before being dishonorably discharged after being accused of stealing military funds."

"A thief…" Brooklyn snarled. "What's next?"

Willow pulled up Wolf's file.

"Real name, unknown. Wolf was a pro-wrestle for a time, until he was banned from the sport due to the large number of near fatal injuries he inflicted on his opponents. He was also a skilled hunter until he was caught poaching protected animals and had his license revoked."

Nobody had any real comment by then. Almost fearfully, Willow opened the final file, Hyena and Jackals'.

"Real names, unknown. Hyena and Jackal are twin siblings who grew up in the roughest part of New York City. At the young age of 11, they both joined a notorious gang, where they made a name for themselves through their violent and erratic behavior. Eventually arrested, they served 3 years each in a juvenile detention center, then as well as another three under parole. They later signed on as the last supporting members of the Pack."

All of the Gargoyles stared at the screen, expressions of shock and anger in their faces.

"Who in their right mind would gather these nut jobs together?!" Brooklyn demanded.

"Yeah!" Broadway added. "These guys aren't heroes! They're villains!"

Willow quickly did a second search, and her heart skipped a beat.

"Umm… Guys…."

The gargoyles leaned in closer.

"According to this, The Pack is owned by Pack Media Studios… which is owned by…. Well…. Xanatos Enterprises."

The gargoyles looked at each other in absolute horror.

"We need to find Lexington and Goliath!" Hudson declared. "Now!"

Willow slammed her laptop shut as Brooklyn picked her up.

"I know the way." She said quickly. "Now let's go. There's no time to waste!"

…..

The gargoyles arrived at Pack Media studios, just in time to hear the sounds of gunfire and warping metal.

"It was a trap!" Willow shouted at Brooklyn set her down on the roof of the building. "The Pack led them straight into a trap!"

Through the skylight of the building, the gargoyles could see Goliath and Lexington trapped in some weird metal maze with traps and hidden passageways. At the moment, two metal walls were pushing them together in an attempt to crush them.

"That's the gauntlet they're always running through." Brooklyn realized.

"Is anything about the Pack true?!" Broadway exclaimed.

"Only that they are our enemies." Hudson replied.

From inside the building, they could hear Fox's voice on a loudspeaker.

"Welcome to the Gauntlet!" she said to the two trapped gargoyles. "Normally, the traps in here aren't lethal, but we juiced them up a bit, just for you two."

In his inhuman rage, Goliath tore through the thick metal wall as if it was made of paper, then he ripped the mechanism pushing the walls together out of the floor, and threw another metal wall. He and Lexington then used the improvised escape route, landing right in the center of the studio.

"Come on, we gotta help them!" Willow screamed, grabbing a nearby metal pole and smashing the glass of the skylight.

"Lads!" Hudson called through the hole. "Up here!"

Goliath and Lexington wasted no time climbing the wall of the building. Below them, the pack quickly gathered, and were shocked to see the gargoyles had suddenly increased in number.

"How many of those freaks are there?" Dingo questioned.

"No time for that now." Wolf interrupted. "Our prey is escaping."

"They won't get far." Jackal assured him.

Once Goliath and Lexington were safely on the roof, they wasted no time taking off, with the rest of their clan hot on their trail.

"What are you all doing here?" Goliath asked.

"The Pack aren't heroes." Willow explained quickly. "They're thugs and mercenaries gathered together by Xanatos. This was one of his schemes."

Goliath's eyes began to glow bright white, but Lexington's were even brighter.

"They attacked us! They tricked me, and they attacked us! I can't believe I trusted them! They're no better than animals!"

"It's worse than that." Goliath replied. "An animal hunts because it's hungry. The Pack hunts… for the sport of it."

The clan landed on a nearby rooftop, where Lexington began pacing angrily.

"I'm never trusting anyone again…" he muttered.

Willow went to comfort him, but all he did was roughly shake her off.

"Lexington…" she began.

Before she could finish her thought, a strange sound came from out in the distance. They turned to see a metal boomerang headed their way. The second it struck the wall, it exploded, sending the gargoyles, and Willow, flying. Willow got hit by a larger piece of shrapnel, with landed on her leg with a sickening crack.

"GYAAAAHH!" she screamed in pain.

Goliath ran to her side, but was caught in Dingo's lasso. Luckily, Goliath tore through the ropes with ease, then grabbed the chunk of rock on Willow's leg and lobbed it at him. While Dingo dodged the rock, Brooklyn ran to Willow's side. Her leg was bend in the wrong direction, and blood was pouring through her jeans.

"Willow…" Brooklyn whispered.

"I'm fine…" she said through gritted teeth. "We need to get out of here!"

He quickly scooped her up the clan took to the air. However, Jackal was waiting on a different rooftop, and when the group flew past, he threw a small dagger, severing the power lines in front of the gargoyles. The frayed ends struck the group, nearly electrocuting them all. They all went plummeting to the ground, until Goliath grabbed onto a nearby building, and caught Lexington by his wing. Brooklyn managed to keep ahold of Willow as he thrusted his claws into the stone of the building. Hudson and Broadway also succeeded in grabbing the wall as well.

"Keep moving!" Goliath ordered, tossing Lexington onto the wall.

The group began their ascent, with Willow clinging to Brooklyn's back. Once they reached the top, Hyena stood there waiting for them. She laughed maniacally before tossing a grenade at them. It exploded, sending them all flying backward and off the edge of the building once more. Brooklyn wrapped his wings around Willow, then positioned himself so he'd take the brunt of the damage from the fall. They all landed hard on the pavement, each and every one of the gargoyles knocked unconscious.

Brooklyn's wings loosened around Willow and she was able to sort of sit up. Her leg was throbbing painfully, and she knew instinctively she wasn't getting out without a gargoyles help.

"Come on guys… wake up…" she said nervously, shaking Brooklyn, then Lexington, then Goliath.

"Yes…" Hyena's voice called from the shadows beside her. "Wake up… It's no fun if they just lay there like dead rats."

Willow looked up to see the Pack surrounding her and the gargoyles. They stalked closer, and Willow could only flinch and wait for them to attack. Until…

"Hey look!" a child's voice called out. "It's the Pack."

Both the Pack and Willow turned to see two little kids running their direction. The jumped for joy at the sight of their heroes, asking for autographs, photos, and tickets to their next show.

"Oh great." Fox moaned. "Our adoring public…"

"Perfect timing…" Hyena groaned.

It was then that the Gargoyles slowly began to stir. As they pulled themselves from the rubble, the two children backed away in fear.

"What are those things?" one of the kids asked, pointing at Goliath's rising form.

The Mother and father of the two kids quickly spoke up.

"Susan, Billy. Come away from there." The mother called.

"They're shooting a movie.. Or something." The father surmised. "You'll get in the way."

With the Gargoyles waking up, Wolf scooped up the two kids, quickly running them over to their parents.

"Be careful kids!" he said in a dramatic tone. "These are horrible creatures sent by the evil ninjas! We'll protect you!"

If Willow and her friends weren't in mortal danger, she would have laughed so hard. The Pack then began to dramatically attack the gargoyles, wrestling them to the ground. Wolf grabbed Goliath, who struggled to throw the man off. Dingo went after Lexington, stunning the gargoyle. Fox tackled Broadway, who picked up the slender woman in a large bear hug. Jackal went after Hudson in a claw versus sword fight, and Hyena went after Brooklyn, who was doing his best to protect Willow.

"Look." Billy pointed out. "The monsters have a prisoner!"

"The Pack's trying to save her!" Susan replied. "We need to help them!"

The two kids began picking up small stones, lobbing them at the gargoyles.

"No!" Willow shouted. "Stop!"

One of the rocks his Lexington, who snared loudly at the kids. The quickly ran to their parents, who gently ushered them away.

"It's amazing how realistic their costume designer made those monsters…" the dad muttered.

"Looks almost too realistic…" the mother replied.

Once the family left, the dramatic fight ended, and the real fight began.

"Now! While the streets are empty! Finish them off!" Fox ordered.

With the gargoyles otherwise distracted, Willow had to think fast. She threw a rock at Hyena, knocking her aside for a second.

"Brooklyn!" she shouted. "Destroy that hydrant!"

He grabbed the end of the hydrant and wrenched it off, spraying the Pack and knocking them off of the Gargoyles. The gargoyles scrambled to their feet, and immediately began climbing the fire escape. Once again riding on Brooklyn's back, Willow watched as the Pack quickly came after them. Dingo attempted to knock them down with another exploding boomerang, but he only succeeded in shortening the ladder.

The gargoyles reached the roof, which was decorated with dozens of stone gargoyles. They immediately fanned out, taking positions around the roof just as grappling hooks began to appear on the edge of the building. Brooklyn set Willow down behind one of the walls of the building's raised skylight.

"Stay here, and keep quiet."

Willow nodded, then dragged herself to safety mere seconds before the Pack got on the roof. When they saw all the gargoyles, at first, they were terrified and let off a wild shot, destroying one of the statues. Fox noted this, and swore under her breath.

"Needle in a haystack…"

The Pack ran through the sea of gargoyles, not far from where Hudson was hidden. As they ran past, Hudson snatched up Hyena and delivered a jab to the back of her neck, silently knocking her out. He then slipped off one of her gloves, and tossed it near the rest of the pack before retaking his position.

"Where's Hyena?" Jackal asked, a split second before the gauntlet his the ground at his feet.

Instinctively, the Pack moved until they were back to back. However, Dingo thought he saw movement and went to investigate. What he found, was Lexington, who quickly swooped in and grabbed the large man, tossing him into a wall.

Now thoroughly frightened, Jackal made a run for it.

"Jackal, don't!" Wolf yelled.

"Forget it! This wasn't in my contract!"

He rounded a corner, right into the waiting arms of Goliath, who made quick progress in subduing the man. With three of their members down, Wolf and Fox did the only natural thing to do. They ran. They prayed they would get away, but they turned one corner, and there stood Broadway, his eyes glowing bright white.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

The two quickly turned around and ran down a different path, which was being guarded by Brooklyn.

"I don't think so."

Trying one more time, they almost made it, before they were once again stopped. This time, by Willow.

"I wouldn't if I were you." She warned them.

Wolf laughed at her.

"And who's gonna stop us?" he asked. "You? You can't even stand up."

Willow nodded.

"No, but he can."

That's when Goliath came through the brick wall behind the two remaining Pack members. He grabbed them both, shoving them hard into the brick wall. It crumbled behind them, causing both Pack members, Goliath, and Willow to go tumbling into the building, right into the middle of a model shooting.

The models all screamed loudly and ran for the doors at Fox and Wolf got to their feet. Fox then grabbed Willow from where she had fallen, pulling her up onto her broken leg. Willow screamed in agony as Fox pinned her arm behind her and pressed a gun against the side of her head.

"Shut up, and you just might live through this." Fox hissed.

Goliath slowly got to his feet, and Brooklyn, who was still on the roof, immediately panicked.

"Willow!" he shouted.

Goliath looked to see Fox and Wolf with their hostage. The two Pack members began to slowly make their way to the door, dragging Willow with them. With each step, Goliath stalked after them, keeping close enough that he could still see Willow, but not getting close enough as to provoke Fox into shooting her.

Unbeknownst to any of them, the Model photographer was snapping pictures of the whole affair. He ignored Goliath entirely, instead focusing on the Pack and the girl they were holding hostage.

Once they were outside, Fox pushed Willow into Wolf's arms, in order to get a clear shot at Goliath. However, Brooklyn swooped down angrily, tackling Fox to the ground. Wolf dropped Willow unceremoniously and went to grab at him, but a pissed off Lexington stopped him in his tracks. He grabbed onto Wolf's face and began clawing at him in a blind rage, but Wolf easily pried the gargoyle off of him. He tossed him to the side, then went to face Goliath.

"Finally. A real challenge."

Wolf tackled Goliath, who quickly tossed the man off of him. However, Wolf quickly recovered, and went for another go. He went to punch Goliath in the face, only for the gargoyle to catch his fist and begin crushing it in his hands. He then sent Wolf flying once more, only this time, he didn't get back up.

"Willow… You alright?" Brooklyn asked

Willow nodded.

"Aside from my leg… I'll be fine."

Off in the distance, they could hear police sirens getting closer.

"You guys better scram." Willow said. "Leave the Pack to the police… and leave me too."

"Why you?" Brooklyn asked.

"Someone's gotta explain what happened here so they'll be locked away. Besides… I need a hospital."

The gargoyles nodded and quickly ran off. However, Lexington wasn't quite convinced. Goliath, however, gently grabbed his shoulder.

"Come Lexington… We don't have much time."

Reluctantly, Lexington follow Goliath out of the alleyway just as the police pulled up.

…..

Later that night, Willow was returned to the castle by Elisa, a large blue cast on her leg. With her help, she managed to get up to the tower, where the gargoyles were waiting.

"Willow!" Brooklyn cheered upon seeing her. "Glad to see you're okay."

Willow smiled.

"The doctors said it was a clean break, so I'll be back on my feet in no time."

"And the Pack?" Broadway asked.

"A witness came forward with photographic evidence of the Pack holding Willow hostage." Elisa explained. "Iron clad case. They'll be sitting in prison for a long time."

However, one gargoyle still seemed upset. Lexington sat on the wall, facing away from the group. Willow hobbled over to him.

"You alright Lex?" she asked.

"I feel like a fool." He replied. "I let the Pack talk me into bringing Goliath into a trap. Because of me, you got hurt, and we all almost got killed."

Goliath spoke up.

"Because of who we are… We have to be cautious about trusting strangers."

Lexington angrily face palmed.

"I was so totally wrong!"

"No… You were right." Goliath countered. "We cannot hide from the world, we must live in it. We must search for allies."

"Yeah…" Willow agreed. "But next time… let's try someone who doesn't work on TV for a living."

With that, the gargoyles let out a much needed laugh, one that even Lexington joined in, then took their positions on the tower, just as the sun rose. As the gargoyles, turned to stone, Willow slowly hobbled towards her own bed for some well-earned rest.

"See you tonight guys." She called as she descended the stone steps.


	4. Temptations

In an old abandoned garage in one of the rougher parts of town, Lexington was in the middle of his first major project. He was building her own motorcycle.

Of course, he wasn't alone. Broadway and Brooklyn were both with him, watching in anticipation for their rookery brother to finish. Even Willow was excited to see the result, even if she couldn't drive it due to her injured leg.

"Isn't it finished yet?" Broadway asked impatiently. "We've been here every night for a week!"

"Come on… You've ridden one of these before." Brooklyn insisted.

"More like held on for dear life as if crashed." Willow muttered jokingly.

Lexington ignored Willow and slowly pulled the bike upright and setting up the kickstand.

"You've ridden a horse before." He replied. "Could you build one from spare parts?"

Brooklyn shrugged, then walked over to Willow, who was currently holding two biker helmets, as well as two black biker jackets. She tossed one of the helmets at Brooklyn, who quickly busted two holes in the top of it so his horns would stick through. He tried it on, and it fit perfectly.

"Why bother with a helmet?" Broadway asked in a teasing manner. "Your head's hard enough as it is."

Willow chuckled at the comment ass Brooklyn wrapped his wings around his waist. He then took one of the jackets from Willow, slipping it on.

"What can I say?" he replied. "It's all part of the look."

He then scooped up Willow, setting her down on the bike, helping her get into the second jacket. She placed the helmet on her head as Brooklyn got into the driving position.

"It should be ready to go now." Lexington declared. "But careful. Remember, you have an injured passenger."

Willow snorted.

"I'll have you know that the doctor said I could remove the cast in a few more days."

"Well, let's just make sure that it doesn't get accidentally extended." Brooklyn commented, slipping on a pair of shades. "But let's also have some fun."

He revved the engine, and sped out of the garage, leaving Broadway and Lexington in the dust. They both cheered happily as he rode off into the night, Willow clinging to his back.

"This is awesome!" Willow yelled.

"I couldn't agree more!" Brooklyn yelled back. "I love this bike!"

They continued their fast paced adventure down the darkened streets, right past a cop car. Unfortunately, they must have been going above the speed limit, for soon, the police flashed their sirens and took chase.

"Uh-oh." Willow muttered. "Brooklyn… We got trouble!"

Thinking quickly, Brooklyn turned down an alleyway, where he spotted a makeshift ramp he could use to get over a short wall. Almost instinctively knowing what he was doing, Willow quickly release him and grabbed the sides of the bike instead (Lexington had installed emergency handles just in case.) Brooklyn then took the ramp, and spread his wings so he, Willow, and the bike, safely cleared the wall, leaving the cops in the dust.

Once they landed, Brooklyn rewrapped his wings and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Too close…" he muttered.

"Why don't we try to go the speed limit from now on?" Willow suggested.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Brooklyn replied with a smile, gunning the engine once more.

Out on the other end of the alleyway, the two heard engines similar the Lexington's bike. When they looked, they saw a gang of motorcyclists. Brooklyn and Willow shared a nod.

"Just be careful." Willow insisted. "We don't want to scare them."

"I got it." Brooklyn replied.

Once the bikers passed, he pulled out of the alley and discretely joined them. One of the bikers saw the duo and smiled.

"Hey buddy!" he called. "Nice bike!"

Brooklyn called out a thanks as the biker gang pulled over to the side. They each got off their bikes to examine Brooklyn's a bit closer. Brooklyn got off the bike, helping Willow off as well. As the bikers took a closer look, Brooklyn removed the shades he was wearing, as well as his helmet. The bikers instantly freaked out.

"It's a freaky monster!" one of them shouted. "Get him!"

The bikers instantly tackled Brooklyn, punching and kicking him in anger and fear. That is, until he spread his wings, throwing the bikers off of him.

"I'm not your enemy!" he tried to tell them.

One of them came at him with a monkey wrench, attempting to bring it down on his head. Brooklyn caught it with no trouble, snarling in anger.

"You want a fight… Fine… Let's fight!"

The bikers came at him, attempting to dogpile him. Unfortunately, they were no match for Brooklyn's strength. He tossed them off of him like pillows, roaring in untempered fury.

"I was only trying to fit in!"

The leader of the gang then drew a gun, aiming it straight at Brooklyn.

"Let's see if you're bulletproof."

"NO!" Willow screamed.

The leader turned just in time to see Willow running at him, elbowing him in the gut. The blow sent his gun skidding across the ground. It went off, the bullet hitting the gas tank of the motorcycle, causing it to explode. This sent Brooklyn into an even greater rage.

"MY BIKE!" he howled, eyes glowing bright.

He turned to the bikers, claws and fangs bared, with Willow at his back, Together, they fought off the remaining bikers with ease, until the leader grabbed his gun again. He took aim at Brooklyn, who quickly scooped up Willow and made a run for it. He threw Willow onto his back, then quickly climbed the wall of the building. He reached the roof, then transferred Willow back into his arms and took off into the sky.

"I can't believe it…" Brooklyn snarled. "They just attacked me… I didn't do nothin to them… and they attacked me!"

"I'm sorry Brooklyn…" Willow replied. "Really… I am…"

Suddenly, she winced. Brooklyn looked down to see her leg cast slightly cracked.

"Your cast must have gotten damaged in the fight." Brooklyn surmised, catching an updraft towards the hospital.

"I'm probably gonna be stuck in this thing a bit longer…" she muttered. "Stupid bikers… attacking my friend…"

Brooklyn landed in an alleyway just across the street from the hospital. He set Willow down gently, then looked away, his face hard.

"You gonna be alright?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah… I'll be fine… I just… I need to be alone for a bit… You go get your leg looked at."

Willow turned and slowly limped towards the hospital, taking one last look at Brooklyn before walking inside. Once Willow was out of sight, Brooklyn climbed the wall of the building to the rooftop, where he then angrily punched a brick wall, eyes glowing like fire.

"DAMNIT! WHY! DOES THIS! KEEP! HAPPENING! TO US!" He shouted, punctuating each word with another blow to the wall.

"I have wondered the same thing myself, many times." A female voice replied.

Brooklyn turned on his heels to see Demona landing on the roof behind him. The glow from his eyes faded as he stepped back in confusion.

"Demona…?" Brooklyn asked.

"Do not be afraid." She told him. "I just want to talk."

Brooklyn began backing away in slight fear.

"Yeah right… Last time, you just wanted to blast me away with a bazooka."

"That was then…"

"And this is goodbye!"

Brooklyn went to jump off the roof, but Demona's cries stopped him.

"Please! Wait!"

He turned towards her, a suspicious look in his eye.

"I never should have attacked you, or the rest of the clan. I was mad with grief and fear. If you only knew a fraction of what I went through for hundreds of years because of the humans."

"Hundreds of years?" Brooklyn repeated. "You said you frozen like we were."

"A necessary ruse." She explained. "You wouldn't believe the truth if I told you."

"I don't believe you now." Brooklyn retorted. "You're a liar, and a traitor…"

He went to take off once more, but Demona grabbed his arm.

"Brooklyn-"

"Don't touch me!" he shouted, wrenching his arm from her grip.

Demona held up her hands and backed away.

"I know you have no reason to trust me… but you and I have history. We were brothers and sisters in arms. We fought the same battles, shared the same loss. Surely that counts for something…"

Brooklyn relaxed his stance a fraction. Demona had a point.

"I'm not asking for much… just a moment of your time… to talk."

Brooklyn sighed, then turned around and faced her.

"Alright… I'm listening."

…..

Willow got her cast fixed quite quickly, and was happy to hear that she'd only have to add an extra week in the cast. However, when she got back outside, Brooklyn was nowhere to be found.

"I wonder where he went…" she wondered, then shrugged. "He just needs to clear his head. I'm sure he's fine."

She quickly hailed a taxi and made her way back home.

…..

Demona and Brooklyn were perched on the rooftop of a small apartment on the outskirts of town. She approached Brooklyn slowly, doing her best not to provoke him.

"I saw your battle with those humans down in the streets." Demona stated after a minute. "What did you do to provoke them?"

"Nothing…" Brooklyn snarled in reply. "They just attacked me… for no good reason!"

"Exactly." Demona commented, placing her hand on his shoulder. "That's what humans are like."

Brooklyn shook his head.

"But… Willow defended me… She calls me her friend."

"The Captain called us friend, and yet he betrayed and destroyed us. The people of Castle Wyvern called us allies, and yet, they persecuted us because we were different."

Brooklyn's face fell. Demona's words rang of truth, there was no denying that.

"You do not know the depths of which humanity can sink to, my young friend… But I do."

Brooklyn looked up at Demona, his eyes glistening with confusion and curiosity.

"Your friend Willow… did she ever explain in detail the deaths of her parents."

Brooklyn blinked in surprise.

"How do you know about-?"

"How I know is unimportant. What matters is the full story."

Brooklyn settled in, curiosity getting the better of him.

"She told you her parents died in an accident where they worked. What she didn't tell you was that a jealous human sabotaged their work so it would not work. Their tampering led to her parent's invention overloading, and exploding."

Brooklyn's eyes widened.

"What?" he exclaimed. "Why would someone-"

"Humans are selfish, greedy creatures, who only care about themselves, and what they can gain from anything and everything. Your friend Willow is no different."

"No… You're wrong… Willow… She-"

"She lied to you, Brooklyn. She withheld the truth. Would a true ally do that?"

Brooklyn wanted to defend Willow, he really did, but in the end, he just couldn't. He sighed and looked away.

"No…"

"This is the truth, Brooklyn, a truth that Goliath is too blind, too stubborn to acknowledge… We must make him see the humans for what they truly are."

"Even if what you say is true, there are exceptions. Elisa is our friend. She's never lied to us, not even once."

"Maybe the police women is the exception, but she is just one human, in a world of over 10 billion. Do you really think she can protect us all?"

Once again, Brooklyn could only shake his head no.

"We are the only ones who can keep each other safe. We must be united and strong, and willing to deal with the humans as they would deal with us. Goliath thinks we can hide amidst the humans like mice, hoping for their understanding. But this is not possible."

"There has to be another way…"

"Lexington tried to do things Goliath's way when he attempted to befriend the Pack, and you know how well that went."

Brooklyn looked up in surprise.

"How do you know about that?"

"If you think I'm wrong, then go. Show yourself openly to the humans."

Brooklyn just looked down at the streets, a defeated expression on his face.

"A wise choice, Brooklyn. They would shoot you down like an animal."

Brooklyn looked at his hands, then clenched his fists.

"What if you're right…?" Brooklyn said eventually. "What can we do? Goliath still believes humanity will accept us in time."

"Goliath must be made to see the truth, for the greater good of us all."

"How?"

"There is a way, Brooklyn. The Grimorum contains a spell of truth that will open Goliath's eyes. Once Goliath understands… the rest will follow him."

Brooklyn looked down at the street, watching the humans walk beneath him like ants. He sighed one again, admitting total defeat.

"Alright… I'll do it."

…..

Willow sat with the gargoyles out on the wall of the tallest tower, waiting for Brooklyn to return. She was getting worried, since it was almost dawn and he wasn't back yet. However, Brooklyn's silhouette soon appeared on the horizon.

"Brooklyn!" Willow called. "There you are!"

He landed in front of her, a confused and hurt expression on his face. When Willow approached, he avoided her gaze.

"Brooklyn?" she asked hesitantly. "Are you alright."

"Yeah…" he replied in a tone that was anything but fine. "Just tired."

He walked off to get on his roost, just as Elisa came running up the steps.

"Goliath!" she shouted.

"Elisa…" Goliath replied. "Is something wrong?"

"There will be soon." Elisa replied. "Xanatos' sentence is almost up, He'll be out of jail in less than a month."

"So you have said before." Goliath replied, a note of annoyance in his voice. "Why does this concern you?"

"It concerns YOU." Elisa clarified. "You and the others will have to find another place to live. But don't worry. I think I found the perfect place."

"There is no need for that." Goliath insisted. "Xanatos has been beaten, the castle is ours now."

As Elisa and Goliath went at it, Willow went after Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn… what's wrong? Is it about those bikers?"

She put her hand on his shoulder, only for him to pull himself from her grip.

"Yes… and no…" he said, still not facing her.

Willow got onto the wall, sitting next to the gargoyle.

"Come on, Brooklyn… Talk to me… Im your friend, remember."

Suddenly, Brooklyn snapped.

"Are you?" he asked. "Are you really my friend? Because the last time I checked, friends don't lie to each other."

Completely thrown off by this sudden shift in mood, Willow was speechless for a moment.

"Why didn't you tell us…. Tell me… the truth about your parent's death?"

Willow went pale.

"The truth?" she stammered. "What do you-?"

"I know that it wasn't an accident that killed them. I know that their work was sabotaged by another human! Why didn't you tell us that? Were you afraid we'd think less of the humans? That we would think less of you?"

Willow was dumbstruck, and her silence only seemed to enrage Brooklyn even more.

"You claim to be our ally, and yet you lie about that which should be the most important to you!"

He would have said more, but the sun soon rose above the clouds, turning the gargoyles to stone where they stood. Willow looked up at the statue of her friend, and the anger etched into his face.

"Oh Brooklyn… what happened to you out there?"

…..

That night, Brooklyn didn't bother going to breakfast, despite his brothers' invitations. He didn't even bother looking for Willow, still angry with her about her lies. Instead, he made his way to the small museum a few floors down, where the Grimorum was kept. He lifted the glass up and gently removed the Grimorum, then leapt out the window into the night. He flew all the way to the edge of town towards the Cloister, where Demona was waiting.

"I've got the book." He told her once he'd landed.

"Excellent." Demona praised him, pulling the book from his hands and holding it close. "Now all I need is Goliath… but how to get him here."

"Leave that to me." Brooklyn insisted.

"Take all the time you need." Demona said. "The spell is complex. I will require time to study it."

Brooklyn gave a nod, then took off back towards the castle, leaving Demona to her spell.

…..

Not an hour later, Brooklyn returned to the Cloister with Goliath beside him. Once the two landed, Demona came out of the shadows, gripping the Grimorum.

"Goliath… I'm so glad you could make it." She called out.

"Demona…" Goliath gasped… "So you did survive."

"I always survive…"

That's when Goliath noticed what she was holding.

"The Grimorum… Brooklyn… what is going on?"

"Just listen to her." Brooklyn pleaded. "Please Goliath… She has something very important to tell you."

"He's right Goliath… Listen and obey." Demona ordered, raising her hand up and wiggling her fingers. " _Sine Dubio Instantium!_ "

A ball of green energy gathered around Demona's hand, which she quickly shot at Goliath. It enveloped him, seeping into his eyes, nose, and mouth. Goliath then fell to his knees as the spell took hold over him, and his eyes became a solid green, the same color of the mist. He stood there like a zombie, which instantly freaked out Brooklyn.

"What's going on?" he demanded. "I thought you said the spell would open his eyes?"

"She lied to you, Brooklyn!" Willow's voice suddenly called out.

Both Demona and Brooklyn turned to see Willow emerging from the shadows.

"Willow!" Brooklyn called out, surprised to see her here. "What are you doing here?"

"When you exploded on my last night, shouting about me lying about my parent's death, I knew you had to have gotten that information somewhere, so I followed you here."

"Foolish human!" Demona screeched. "You should have remained home."

"And let you trick my friend, and use a mind control spell on Goliath?! No way."

"Mind control?!" Brooklyn exclaimed.

"Yes…" Demona said with a nod "Now whatever I tell him, he will take as the only truth that exists in this world."

"You're insane!" Brooklyn yelled, tackling Demona in an attempt to snatch the book free. However, she tossed him off with ease. "I was a fool to trust you!"

Willow ran as best as she could over to Goliath, shaking him desperately.

"Goliath, wake up! Brooklyn's in trouble!"

"He can't help you, human child." Demona taunted. "Goliath, restrain her, and Brooklyn."

Goliath suddenly grabbed hold of Willow, nearly crushing her against his chest. He then did the same to Brooklyn. The two wriggled out of his grip, trying to talk some sense into him.

"Goliath!" Brooklyn shouted. "It's us! Brooklyn and Willow! We're your friends!"

"He won't listen to you." Demona told him. "So long as I hold the spell, I hold sway over Goliath. But I swear, this is only temporary. Once we reach our goals, I shall release him."

"You mean your goals!" Brooklyn retorted, trying to stay out of Goliath's reach. "I never wanted this!"

"In here!" Willow shouted, pushing open the doors of the Cloister's main build.

Brooklyn ran inside, grabbing Willow as he did. They hid themselves in the shadows as Demona and a spellbound Goliath came in after them. Brooklyn set Willow down gently, making sure not to make sound, then silently stalked through the shadows and up to Goliath. The instant Goliath saw him, he grabbed Brooklyn's arm.

"Goliath. Please… Listen… You can't let Demona control you. You need to snap out of it!"

Goliath tossed Brooklyn into a wall, inches from where Willow was hiding. Demona approached, flipping through the pages of the Grimorum.

"I hate to do this to you… but you leave me no choice… _Sine Dubio In-_ "

"YOINK!" Willow shouted as she yanked the book from Demona's hands. "Goliath! Stop Demona!"

Demona's eyes began glowing a bright red as she went to attack Willow. However, Goliath quickly intercepted her. They was he fought, it was almost as if he was himself again, but the green glow remained in his eyes.

As Goliath held Demona at bay, Willow approached Brooklyn, who was slowly stirring.

"Brooklyn… You alright…?"

Brooklyn nodded, then saw the book under her arm.

"You got it… You hold the spell!"

Demona then snatched the book away from her, tossing Willow into Brooklyn.

"Not anymore…" she taunted. "Goliath! Stop attacking me, and destroy them!"

However, Goliath continued to go after Demona. Confused, he dodged the blows while examining the book.

"How is this possible?" she demanded. "I hold the book!"

Willow smiled, then pulled out a sheet of paper from her coat pocket.

"But I hold the spell."

With no other option, Demona quickly scaled the wall of the building in order to get away from Goliath. She smashed through one of the stained glass windows, gliding into the night. Goliath was hot on her trail, and not long after that, so was Willow and Brooklyn. When the two finally caught up to Demona and Goliath, they were battling it out by a cliff side.

"Even with no will of your own, you're a force to be reckoned with."

Brooklyn swooped down, hoping to get a good shot at Demona, but she grabbed the Grimorum and tossed it over the cliff.

"You win!" she shouted. "This time!"

"Goliath! Catch me!" Willow screamed as she leapt from Brooklyn's grip. "Brooklyn! Get the book!"

Brooklyn dove after the book, swooping to catch it mere seconds before it hit water. However, by the time he got back up to the top of the cliff, Demona was gone. He watched her disappear into the night, then turned to Goliath and Willow.

"Come on… Let's go home…"

"Goliath," Willow ordered sadly. "Follow Brooklyn."

The two gargoyles jumped off the cliff, gliding for home.

…..

Willow scanned every last page of the Grimorum, praying she'd find a counter spell to free Goliath's mind. However, there was none to be found.

"It's no use…" she sighed. "I can't find the counter spell. I've gone over this book page by page…"

"Maybe the spell will wear off?" Broadway suggested, hopefully.

"But what if it doesn't?" Lexington asked. "What if he's stuck like this forever?"

Brooklyn, who hadn't said a word since they returned, sadly looked up at Goliath.

"I don't know if you can hear me… but… I'm sorry… This is all my fault. If I hadn't let Demona talk me into stealing the Grimorum…"

"Don't give up hope, lads." Hudson assured the group. "We'll find a way to beat the spell… we have to."

Elisa thought for a moment, then an idea struck her.

"Willow… I want to try something… Can I have the page?"

Willow slipped the page out of her pocket, handing it to Elisa. She walked up to Goliath, spell in hand.

"Alright big guy. I'm holding the spell. And that means you have to do what I say." She took a deep breath. "Goliath, From now on, I want you to act exactly as you would if you weren't under a spell."

The gargoyles waited for something to happen, praying Elisa's idea worked. Finally, Goliath blinked and shook his head, his eyes returning to normal. He looked around, then smiled.

"very clever elisa." He complimented her. "It worked."

The gargoyles, and Willow, all cheered happily, hugging Goliath. Brooklyn also gave Elisa a big hug.

"I knew Demona was wrong about you at least." He said "Any species that has you for a member can't be all bad."

"Thanks." Elisa replied. "I think."

Brooklyn turned back to Goliath, and his face fell again.

"Goliath… I'm sorry…"

"You've already apologized. Even if I could not respond, I did hear you."

"What Demona said sounded true at the time."

"Of course it did. It's a half truth that she has thoroughly embraced. But it's not the whole truth."

Those words reminded Brooklyn of another he needed to apologize to. He turned to Willow, and looked down.

"Willow… about last night… about what I said…"

Willow put her hand on Brooklyn's shoulder.

"You were right." She said. "I didn't tell you the truth, or at least, all of the truth. Yes, my parents did die because someone sabatoged their work. In fact, it's for that reason that I know Elisa so well. She was the one assigned to my parents case all those years ago. She caught the guy responsible, and has been keeping an eye on me ever since. I didn't tell you all this because you had enough grief to bear already. I didn't want to burden you any further."

She pulled Brooklyn into a hug.

"Besides… Demona had tricked you… I know you weren't sound of mind."

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, holding her tightly.

"I forgive you." Willow replied.

He released her, just as the sun was about to rise. Getting on his post, Brooklyn called out to her.

"Hey… How about tomorrow, we go and get some of those tiny cakes you like. Just you and me."

Willow smiled.

"I'd like that a lot."

The gargoyles turned to face the sun, then Lexington suddenly remembered something.

"Hey… whatever happened to the motorcycle?" he asked

Brooklyn looked sheepish.

"Umm… It… Blew up."

"Oh… Wait What?!"

With that, the sun rose, turning the gargoyles to stone. Willow and Elisa smirked at the look frozen on Lexington's face.

"Well that's one way to avoid a conversation." Willow remarked.

The two girls shared a laugh, then made their way into the castle for a well deserved nap.


	5. Deadly Force

Night fell on Manhattan, and as with every night, Willow stood on the tallest tower of the castle, waiting for her friends to wake up from their stone slumber. Soon, the sun sank below the clouds, and that glorious cracking sound was heard. One by one, the gargoyle's shattered their stone skin, stretching and howling.

"Evening guys!" Willow called out.

"Good evening, Willow." Goliath greeted her. "Is Elisa coming tonight?"

Willow shook her head.

"Not tonight." She replied. "Somebody robbed one of the shipping yards, stealing a crate of goods being shipped in, so she's going to be working late tonight. She asked me to say hi for her."

Goliath nodded in understanding.

"Well, see you later guys!" Broadway suddenly called out, taking to the skies.

Willow watched him fly off in confusion/

"Where's he flying off to?" she asked.

"Probably down to the theatre to watch Showdown again." Lexington guessed.

"Oh yeah.. That western movie I took you guys to see last week after I got my cast removed."

"Yep. He must really like it. It's the fifth time he's gone to see it."

"And he skipped breakfast." Hudson pointed out. "And I know for a fact there is little that can make that lad forget about food."

Willow's stomach suddenly grumbled loudly.

"Speaking of food, anybody else hungry?"

The group all nodded, then went inside to enjoy some food.

…..

Meanwhile, in the NYPD precinct, Elisa was meeting with Chief Maria Chavez in order to discuss the case she was currently working on.

"Come on, Chief. It's Dracon, and you know it!" Elisa practically shouted. "Who else could it be! Look, just get me a warrant and I'll drag that piece of pond scum back here and-"

"You have no evidence." Chief Chavez interrupted, sighing in frustration. "He's bulletproof."

"Big surprise…" Elisa groaned. "What exactly was in that crate he stole?"

Chavez brought up the file on her computer, scanning the document.

"Non-projectile weapon prototypes…" she recited. "From Xanatos enterprises."

"Non-projectile?" Elisa repeated. "You mean like lasers?"

"Some like that, Detective Maza." Owen replied as he walked into the office. "They are the latest design in high collimation particle charged acceleration Technology. The lasers are just a bit of a light show, while the beam itself is invisible."

"How many of these guns were stolen?" Chavez asked.

"322 prototypes in varying sized, styles, and calibers."

"Just great…" Elisa hissed, stalking towards the door.

"Where are you going Maza?" Chavez demanded.

"To do my job." Elisa replied, nearly slamming the door behind her.

…..

Across town, the late night showing of Showdown was about to begin. The theatre was packed in tight, every seat filled. Everyone was so excited to see the movie that nobody noticed when a tile in the ceiling came free, and Broadway slipped through, landing on a large pile of pre-popped popcorn.

"Perfect." He whispered with a smile, ripping one of the bags open just as the movie began playing. "Just in time."

…..

Elisa managed to track down Tony Dracon, the notorious criminal with mob connections, to the Park Manor, one of Manhattans more expensive apartment complexes. There, she spotted the dark haired man, laughing with about four of his bodyguards (read henchmen). They were making their way to the lobby, where Eliza met them.

"Dracon!" she shouted over the crowd.

Upon seeing Elisa, the four bodyguards went defensive, but backed down after a small wave from Dracon. He stepped forward until they were almost eye to eye.

"Something on your mind, honey?" Dracon asked, his voice dripping with malice.

"I have a few questions for you about that armed hijacking that took place earlier today."

"Hijacking?" Dracon asked. "Sorry honey, but you got the wrong guy. I'm just a business man."

The bodyguards began laughing, only angering Elisa more than she already was.

"I assume you have an alibi then." She asked, barely containing the rage building up in her.

"I was with these guys." Dracon replied, gesturing to his bodyguards. "We were out doing the town."

He walked past her, a smug smile on his face, followed one by one by his bodyguards, who each took turns smirking at Elisa. Not wanting him to have the satisfaction of the last word, She spoke up again, walking after the group.

"One of these days, you're gonna slip up Tony. And when you do, I'll be there."

Dracon stopped walking and turned back to her, not even missing a beat.

"Hey… I told you. I'm not the guy. And if I was the guy, you couldn't do a thing about it. In fact, if I were to tell one of my associates to go and sell off some merchandise to raise some operating capital, you couldn't do anything about that either. Face it, sugar. You got nothing."

With that, Dracon and his men walked off, leaving a steaming Elisa in their wake.

….

Broadway thoroughly enjoyed the movie, for the fifth time in a row, but he was getting a bit bored, so once the movie was over, he decided to see what else there was to do. However, someone stopped him, throwing an empty soda bottle at him.

"Broadway…" Willow whispered from the top row of the theatre. "Down here."

Broadway jumped down, landing right in front of her.

"Hey Willow. Came to see the movie too?"

"Yep. I have to admit, it's nice watching things a second time. You'd be surprised what you miss the first time around."

"Yeah…" Broadway agreed with a smile. "So, you wanna go do something?"

"Sure. How about we go see Elisa? I think she should be off work by now."

"Sounds good." Broadway replied, turning around. "Climb on."

Willow climbed onto Broadway's back, and the two made their way up through the ceiling and onto the roof of the theatre. Soon, they were soaring through the skies, while Broadway recounted the movie almost word for word. Willow laughed along with him, good naturedly, enjoying being out with her friend, until they finally spotted Elisa's apartment building. Brooklyn landed on the roof. Willow then knocked on the sunroof looking into the apartment.

"Elisa? You home?" she called.

Elisa brushed the curtain aside, then opened the large window.

"Hey you two." She greeted them. "Come on in. I'm just making myself some dinner, but I can throw on a couple steaks if you're hungry."

"Oh yeah, definitely." Broadway replied, lowering himself and Willow into the apartment.

As Elisa began gathering up some more food supplies, her house phone rang. Wanting to help, Willow quickly picked it up.

"Maza residence."

"Hello, this is the front desk. We're calling to tell you about a package that just arrived. Can you please come down and collect it."

"No problem."

Willow hung up, then walked up to Elisa.

"Front desk called." She explained. "You got a package."

Elisa smiled.

"It's probably from my sister, Beth. She's promised to send me a souvenir from Arizona."

"I'll watch the food, you go and take care your mail."

Elisa handed over control of the kitchen to Willow, then slipped out the door and into the hallway. Meanwhile, Broadway took a look around, examining a photo of the entire Maza family. However, then something else drew his attention.

Elisa's gun belt hanging on the coat hanger, with the gun still holstered inside.

Broadway gently pulled it out, holding it in his claws in fascination.

"Awesome…" he said with a tremble of excitement in his voice.

He wedged his large finger onto the trigger, then began pointing it around the room.

"Watch out Pilgrim!" he shouted, quoting one of the characters from Showdown. "And don't forget the horse!"

He danced around the entire apartment, aiming at invisible enemies. He continued this until it suddenly went off in his hand with a loud BANG. He dropped the gun in surprise, then quickly picked it up.

"Sorry!" he called out as he placed the gun back where he'd found it. "My fault! I was playing with the gun… Stupid of me. I hope I didn't break anything Willow."

However, when he looked up, Willow was nowhere to be seen. He stood up, walking towards the kitchen where Willow had been standing. As he got closer, he saw her sprawled out on the ground, blood pouring from a wound in her stomach. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving.

"No… Willow!"

The doors to the apartment suddenly burst open as Elisa ran in.

"I heard a gunshot!" she yelled. "Are you two al-?"

She then saw Broadway leaning over a fallen Willow, and all the blood on the floor.

"Oh no…"

"Elisa… Willow… she was… and I was…"

"Broadway, you need to get her to a hospital, now!"

"But-"

"NOW! Do you want her to die?!"

The thought of his friend dying quickly spurred the gargoyle into action. He scooped up Willows still form, vaulting towards the open skylight. He glided as fast as he could towards the nearest hospital, where an empty gurney had been left by the emergency room doors. He laid Willow down gently, and when he pulled away, he was horrified to see his hands covered in Willows blood.

"What have I done…" he gasped.

At that moment, to medics came walking out to take care of the gurney. However, when they saw Willow laying on it, they quickly ran to her side.

"What happened?" One asked.

"She's been shot! I can't get a pulse!" the other quickly replied.

The first one grabbed a clean rag, pressing it down onto the wound.

"Get her inside. Quickly!"

The two medics ran inside with the gurney carrying Willow as Broadway watched from behind a dumpster. He looked up to see the sun about to rise, knowing he wouldn't make it back to the castle in time. He climbed up to the top of the hospital, still looking at his bloody hands.

"Willow… please be alright…"

…..

At the castle, the rest of the gargoyles were settling in, waiting for the sun to rise. However, Brooklyn was a bit worried.

"Where's Willow?" he asked. "She's always here before sunrise."

"Probably with Broadway." Lexington assured his brother. "She did say she was gonna meet him at the theatre."

"And knowing that bonehead, he probably decided to watch it a few more time." Brooklyn replied with a laugh.

Goliath settled down in between the two, his gaze hard.

"Wherever he is, I hope he found a comfortable place to roost, without stranding Willow on the other side of town."

Owen then made his way up the stone steps. The gargoyles all turned to him to see his face. Instead of his usual blank expression, he actually looked worried, upset even.

"Goliath." He called. "I have urgent news for you and your clan."

"Speak quickly!" Goliath ordered. "Sunrise is at any moment."

"I just received word that Willow has been shot. They do not know if she will live."

The gargoyles all looked terrified and shocked, and as the sun rose above the city, those looks were frozen on their faces.

…..

Back at the hospital, several doctors were working on Willow, doing their best to save her life. They had been at it for hours, and it was slow going.

"Sponge." The head doctor ordered, and one was immediately supplied for him. "Get me more retraction here…"

The doctor shook his head in frustration.

"Guns…" he muttered.

…..

The second the sun set, and the gargoyles were no longer stone, they all stormed into Owen's office.

"How did it happen?!" Goliath demanded.

"We're not quite sure yet, but Detective Maza has reason to believe that the bullet was meant for her, and not for Willow."

"What do you mean by that?" Hudson asked.

"The Detective was working on getting a shipment of stolen particle beam weaponry off the street. She confronted her main suspect, a Mister Tony Dracon, and apparently, he didn't take to kindly to her snooping around."

"Where is Willow?!" Brooklyn demanded, slamming his hands on the desk.

"Manhattan General."

Brooklyn went to run off, but Goliath stopped him.

"Let us go and check on Willow together, than we can go and look for this.. Tony Dracon…"

"Wait…" Lexington interrupted. "What about Broadway? He's still not back yet."

"You and Hudson search for him. Take Bronx with you if you must."

The gargoyles all nodded, then quickly made their way out of Owen's office and into the sky.

…..

Broadway sat on top of a large clock tower, wings wrapped around himself in sorrow as he cried. Even though a day as stone had rid his hands of Willow's blood, he could still see it coating his skin. He could still feel the gun in his hand. He could still see Willow sprawled out on the ground beneath him.

"Willow…" he sobbed.

…..

Goliath and Brooklyn peered in through the skylight of the room where Willow was currently being held. She was so still, that were it not for the rhythmic beating of the heartrate monitor… The two of them would have believed her dead.

Elisa, had not left her side since she'd gotten out of surgery, looked up at the two.

"Goliath… Brooklyn…"

She opened the skylight, letting them in.

"We won't be long." Goliath said softly.

Brooklyn approached the bed, gently taking Willow's hand. He fought back tears in his eyes as he felt how cold she was.

"How bad is it, Elisa?" he asked.

"The doctors said that there was a lot of internal damage. The bullet hit her stomach, ricochet off her collar bone, nicked her heart, and passed through her right lung. The doctors eventually found the bullet in her spine. The good news is she survived 10 hours of surgery, and if she survives the next 12, then we'll know for sure."

Brooklyn continued to hold Willow's hand as Goliath stepped forward.

"Owen told us about your suspicions." He leaned forward. "About the one called Tony Dracon"

"Even if I can't prove it, I know Dracon stole those guns. I confronted him over at the Park Manor, and he must not have liked it. The best I can figure, one of Dracon's men broke into my apartment while I was out and shot Willow… with my own gun…"

"Did they find anything on the gun?" Goliath asked.

"Some fingerprints, but someone must have wiped my gun because they weren't even recognizable."

"What about Broadway?"

"He wasn't hurt. He just looked scared and worried when I came in. I doubt he saw much of anything. Even if he did, it's not like we can put him on the witness stand."

Brooklyn then straightened up, gently releasing Willow. He turned back to Goliath and Elisa, his eyes glowing.

"Come on." He growled. "Let's finish this. Nobody attacks one of our clan and gets away with it. Nobody."

Goliath nodded, then he went to Willow's side.

"Keep fighting." He told her. "Know that we will find the one responsible for hurting you… and we will make him pay."

The two gargoyles went back to the skylight, then looked back at Elisa.

"Do you wish to come?"

Elisa shook her head.

"I'm staying here… So she has someone to wake up to. You two find Dracon. Make that slime regret he ever touched a hair on her head."

…..

Goliath and Brooklyn flew through the night sky, eyes glowing brightly with anger. They found the Park Manor, and sure enough, Dracon was in the penthouse suite, talking to his four henchmen.

"Our buyer is gonna pay top dollar for this Buck Rogers stuff." Dracon gloated.

"We're set for midnight down at the docks." A henchmen wearing thick glasses supplied. "I'll meet you there."

Unbeknownst to the goons inside, two pissed off gargoyles had heard every, and decided to follow the one in the glasses.

…..

About that time in Central Park, a man found himself staring down the barrel of an incredibly futuristic handgun. The punk holding it laughed as he tried to back away.

"Please… I just want to go home… Let me pass…."

"Not likely pal." The punk replied. "I'm gonna need your wallet first."

Before the punk could say another word, Broadway jumped out of a tree and straight onto his back. The man managed to get away as the punk stared up at the angry gargoyle in absolute fear.

"S-stay away!" he cried. "I-I'm not playing!"

He aimed the gun at Broadway, but the gargoyle merely wrenched it from his hands and crushed it.

"What's this?!" He demanded. "A new kind of gun?! A new kind of way to kill people?!"

He angrily tossed the destroyed gun across the park, then threw the punk up against the tree he had just jumped out of.

"Where did you get this?! Who gave it to you?!"

Terrified for his life, the punk didn't even bother trying to lie.

"A-A guy! They call him G-Glasses! He's selling them!"

"WHERE?!"

"D-Down on Canal Street! Right by the docks!"

Broadway tossed the punk across the park, then took off for the docks.

…..

Back at the hospital, Elisa sat next to Willow's bed, fast asleep. She had been awake since the day before, and exhaustion had finally caught up to her. However, a sudden whine rose her from her slumber. She looked up to see all of Willow's vitals had flat lined. Suddenly wide awake again, she hit the call nurse button. A group of doctors and nurses suddenly ran into Willow's room

"Code Blue!" they yelled.

The doctors ushered Elisa out of the room, then quickly examined Willow.

"Flat line!" one of the nurses called. "No pulse! We're losing her!"

"Epinephrine." The head doctor ordered.

He was immediately handed a sterile needle, which he quickly injected into Willow, but there was no change.

"Still flat!" the nursed called out again.

"Get the pads!" the doctor ordered. "400 watt setting."

A male nurse approached with the pads, placing them on either side of Willow's chest.

"Clear!"

Willow's body jumped as the pads did their work. This time, Willow's heart began beating once more.

"Got her." The nurse said with a relieved sigh. "Normal signs present."

The doctor too breathed a sigh of relief, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Bring Detective Maza back in."

…..

The doctors weren't the only ones busy tonight. Out on the highway, Chief Chavez and her driver were doing their best to discretely follow Dracon. However, despite their best efforts, Dracon's driver spotted them.

"Someone's following us, Tony." The driver explained. "Probably cops…"

"You know what to do." Dracon ordered.

The driver nodded, then quickly swerved, nearly cutting off a large semi. While Chavez and her crew did their best to get around the same truck, Dracon managed to make a hard right, then disappear into a garage just as the cops turned the corner. As the police continued down the street, Dracon's car pulled out of the garage and turned back the way they had come.

Unfortunately for them, they hadn't lost all of their pursuers. Brooklyn and Goliath watched the car drive off, flying after it.

…..

At the docks, Glasses was pawning off a stolen pistol to a punk, hoping to make some money to spend on the town. As the transaction went down, the punk suddenly looked up, and screamed in utter terror. That's when Broadway grabbed Glasses by the head, hoisting him into the air.

"Who do you work for?!" he demanded.

Not far from where Broadway was, Dracon arrived at the warehouse with Goliath and Brooklyn behind him. They landed on the roof of the building, peering through the skylight.

"What are we waiting for?" Brooklyn demanded. "Let's go in and teach those guys a lesson!"

"Patience, Brooklyn. His buyer does not arrive until midnight. We wait until then, and we catch them all."

Brooklyn growled, but settled down to wait. Not long after that, Broadway arrived at the warehouse, landing right next to Goliath.

"Broadway!" Brooklyn exclaimed. "Jalapeña, you're alright!"

"How did you-" Goliath began, then cut himself off. "Never mind. You're just in time to help us deal with the one who shot Willow."

Broadway gasped.

"What?"

"That's right…" Brooklyn remembered "You didn't hear this part of the story."

Goliath pointed down at the figures through the skylight.

"Elisa believes that the humans in this building are the ones responsible for shooting Willow."

"But-"

"Come on." Goliath interrupted. "There's no more time for talk."

Brooklyn and Goliath jumped off the building, with a reluctant Broadway behind them. Inside the building, Dracon was on the phone with Glasses, who seemed to be having some sort of mental breakdown.

"What?" Dracon asked into the phone. "Glasses, you're not making sense… Calm down."

He put his hand over the receiver, turning to the rest of his men.

"We better get the rest of this stuff moved outta here."

That was when Goliath, Broadway, and Brooklyn all tore through the wall of the warehouse, running straight at the thugs. Dracon's eyes became as wide as saucers as he backed away.

"Shoot 'em!" he shouted.

Dracon's men began open firing on the gargoyles, but they quickly dodged the shots, diving behind crates of merchandise. Goliath found the circuit breaker and made short work of it, plunging the entire warehouse into darkness. The goons huddled together, guns drawn and ready to fire. However, they failed to look up, and soon, Brooklyn had success fully tackled Dracon to the ground.

"You're mine!" he snarled, eyes glowing so bright they almost blinded the thugs. "All of you!"

One of the goons went to shoot Brooklyn, but Broadway quickly intercepted him, snapping the gun in half and throwing the unfortunate lackey across the warehouse. Another was just randomly shooting around corners anytime he saw movement. However, his lack of looking up left him wide open for an aerial assault from Goliath, who punched the man about three times in the face, before tossing him hard into a crate.

Dracon, who had until then been pinned under Brooklyn, managed to wriggle his way out of the gargoyle's grip, and began running toward's the stairs leading to the upper scaffoldings of the building. Goliath and Brooklyn quickly followed, and when Broadway saw the murder in their eyes, he was quick to follow. Dracon made it to the top, where he began firing down at the Gargoyle's Unfortunately, Brooklyn's tail quickly made short work of that tactic, and the enraged gargoyle heaved Dracon up into the air by his neck.

"You are the one who shot Willow." Brooklyn stated angrily, dangling Dracon over the edge.

Terrified for his life, and barely breathing, Dracon couldn't say a word. Ready to deliver the final blow, Brooklyn brough his claws back, preparing to tear out Dracon's throat. However, Broadway quickly grabbed his wrist.

"Stop!" eh cried. "You can't kill him!"

"You think not?" Goliath asked, staring intently at Broadway. "Willow will have her revenge!"

Brooklyn wrenched his arm out of Broadway's grasp, going for the kill.

"Through me…"

"But he didn't shoot Willow!" Broadway explained. "I did."

The glow from both Goliath's and Brooklyn's eyes suddenly faded. They stared at Broadway in utter confusion.

"What?" Brooklyn asked after a moment.

"It was an accident…" Broadway admitted. "I was looking at Elisa's gun… and it went off…."

Brooklyn and Goliath both narrowed their eyes, and Broadway instinctively wrapped his wings around himself, effectively flinching.

"I'm sorry…"

Brooklyn looked at his rookery brother, then up at Dracon, still caught in his tail. Sighing, he pulled the gangster back onto the scaffolding, then ripped a piece of the guardrail off. He wrapped it around the thug, entrapping his arms.

"Come." Goliath ordered softly. "We have much to talk about."

Brooklyn and Goliath made their way back down to the first floor, with Broadway following them like a condemned prisoner.

…..

It didn't take long to round up the last of Dracon's thugs, and soon, they, as well as the rest of the stolen weaponry was gathered up. The sound of the warehouse's main doors opening drew their attention, and Goliath couldn't help but snarl as Owen walked in.

"You were the buyer?" he asked.

"Mr. Xanatos needed to retrieve the the stolen guns." Owen replied unapologetically. "No matter what the cost."

"Are they all here?" Brooklyn asked.

Owen examined the containers, and let out a small sigh.

"Unfortunately, it appears that 37 of the weapons are missing…. Pity."

That was when Brooklyn picked up one of the largest guns, aiming it at the stockpile.

"What are you-"

Brooklyn let off a shot before Owen could finish, destroying all of the guns save for the one he held.

"Mister Xanatos is not going to like this…"

"I'd be more than happy to discuss the matter with him." Goliath replied.

Brooklyn handed the last gun to him, and Goliath effortlessly ripped it in half, placing the broken bits right in Dracon's lap.

"What's that for?" owen asked.

"So Dracon cannot escape facing justice for this crime."

Goliath then turned his back on Owen and Dracon, facing Brooklyn and Broadway.

"Come… We have a sick friend to visit."

Broadway immediately perked up.

"You mean…. Willow isn't dead?!"

A glare from Goliath and a snarl from Brooklyn is all the reminder he needs that he is responsible for nearly killing her in the first place. His face falls once more, and the three Gargoyle's take their leave of the place.

…..

Back at the hospital, Willow slowly began to regain consciousness. She saw Elisa sitting by her bedside with Brooklyn next to her. Goliath stood at the foot of her bed, and Broadway sat on the other end of the bed, all of them waiting intently for any signed of life.

"Uhhh…" she groaned slightly. "Brooklyn…?"

The Gargoyles and Elisa all perked, and smiled down at Willow. Brooklyn quickly took her hand, holding it against his face.

"Thank good ness." He whispered. "We thought we lost ypou."

"How do you feel?" Goliath asked.

"Lousy… I guess." Willow whispered. "What happened?"

Brooklyn and Goliath all glared at Broadway, who sheepishly stepped forward.

"Willow… it was all my fault… I was…. Playing with Elisa's gun and… it went off."

Willow gently took Broadway's hand, a smile on her face.

"It's alright…." She whispered. "It was an accident… I know you didn't mean it."

"Besides…" Elisa added. "I should have been more careful about where I left it…. We both made mistakes."

"Yeah…" Broadway agreed. "But Willow nearly paid for those mistakes with her life."

"Then let's not repeat them…" Willow suggested.

Broadway gently nuzzled Willow's hand, as did Brooklyn. Soon, Goliath pulled them gently away.

"Come… She needs her rest."

"Goliath…"Willow called.

Goliath gently shushed her, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Rest now… You're safe… We will protect you."

Smiling, Willow drifted into a peaceful sleep, as outside her window, three stone gargoyles stood guard into the morning sun.


	6. Enter Macbeth

Nighttime in Manhattan. By now, most normal people were preparing for bed, or were on their way home. However, for Willow and her friends, it was time for breakfast. Broadway stood in front of a steaming pot of beef stew, the amazing aroma filling the castle. Drawn in by the smell, the gargoyles quickly congregated, Willow in Brooklyn's arms.

"Smells great, big guy." Willow complimented.

"It's almost done." Broadway replied. "You guys take a seat, and I'll serve it."

Brooklyn set Willow down in her place at the table, then he and the rest took their spots. It was at that moment that Elisa walked in.

"Hey guys!" she called.

"Good evening Elisa." Goliath greeted, standing so he could pull out a chair for her. "You are just in time for Broadway's beef stew."

"Awesome." Elisa replied, seating herself. "I'm starving."

Broadway brought the heaping pot over to the table and began dishing out bowls of stew for everyone. Elisa and Willow both got regular bowls, but of course, the gargoyles each got much larger bowls considering their larger appetites. As the group settled down to eat, Elisa started up a conversation.

"I see you're doing a lot better, Willow." She remarked.

"Definitely." Willow replied. "I'm still nocturnal, but Brooklyn makes sure I get plenty of rest, and he insists on carrying me everywhere."

"The doctor said you shouldn't be walking around a lot, and I know you hate being cooped up." Brooklyn told her.

"I know, and I'm grateful for it." Willow replied. "You're always willing to help out when I get hurt."

"You know lass…" Hudson interjected. "Since you have met us, you've been attacked, you've fallen off the castle, you've broken your leg, and you've been shot. Any normal person would have left us long ago…"

Willow smiled.

"Hudson… I think we've made it quite clear I'm not normal. Sure having gargoyles for friends has its downsides, but the upsides far outweigh them."

"Really?" Lexington asked.

"Yeah… I mean… since you guys entered my life, I finally feel whole again. My parents' death left me feeling empty… but when I'm with you guys… I feel as if I never lost my family… or at least, that I gained a new one. I finally feel at home."

Elisa suddenly perked up.

"Speaking of home-"

Goliath suddenly stood up, walking out of the kitchen.

"Thank you for the stew, Broadway." He said as he disappeared.

Willow looked at his stew, which the gargoyle had barely touched, and sighed.

"Nice try Elisa." She told her. "But no dice."

…..

The next day, on Riker's island, Xanatos was meeting with Owen during his allowed visitation period.

"All in all," Xanatos commented. "I can say that my say has been… a learning experience."

"Not much longer now, then you're free." Owen added. "You've never said what you want done with the gargoyles. It would be easy to destroy them in their sleep."

Xanatos shook his head.

"Willow would never allow it. She would get in the way, and she has already been injured enough for my taste. Still…. I can't have them under foot when I get home."

The door to the visiting room suddenly opened and an older prison guard walked in. He was rather tall, and had a very muscular frame. Owen and Xanatos faced the man in confusion.

"I believe I still have 10 minutes left."

"Take all the time you need." The guard replied in a thick Scottish accent. "I'm here with a proposal for Mr. Xanatos."

"I'm listening…"

"I'm aware that you are currently suffering from an… infestation." He explained.

"I don't recall ever phoning… pest control."

"I am quite aware of the nature of these pests, and for a price, I'll be happy to remove them."

Xanatos nodded.

"Alright… How would you go about this, mister…?"

"Call me… Macbeth."

…..

At sunset, Willow hobbled up the steps of the castle on her crutches with the aid of Elisa, and was surprised to find a strange man standing on the tower where the gargoyles were perched. He had snow white hair, a cropped beard, and was dressed in all black. The two girls instantly didn't like him.

"Hey!" Willow called out. "What are you doing here?"

"You must be the one called Willow. A beautiful name, for quite the beautiful girl."

"You didn't answer her question." Elisa demanded, flashing her police badge. "Now tell me who you are, and what you're doing in Willow's home?!"

"Just wait, Detective. Then I'll answer all your questions."

The sun sank below the horizon, and the gargoyles began to shed their stone skin. They stretched and howled, then slowly turned to see Willow standing next to the old man.

"Willow… Elisa…" Brooklyn said. "Who's your friend?"

"You two alright?" Broadway asked. "This guy bothering ya?"

The gargoyles all gathered around Willow and the old man, who gave a small bow.

"My name is Macbeth." The old man explained. "And I come with a proposition."

"Wait…. Macbeth?" Willow asked. "As in, the Tragedy of Macbeth? Shakespeare's tragedy?"

"The very same." Macbeth replied.

"Uh-huh…" Willow replied skeptically. "Sure you are…"

"You said you had a… proposition?" Goliath asked.

"Yes… Leave this drafty old castle and be guests at my home."

Goliath growled.

"First Willow and Elisa, and now you… How many times must I refuse?"

Macbeth shook his head, pulling back the sides of his coat.

"I'm sorry, but I must insist. Now, while I wouldn't stoop so low as to attack you while you slept, I have no qualms against battling you head on."

Elisa instinctively stepped back from Macbeth, taking Willow with her.

"I don't like your attitude." He said as he when to grab Macbeth. "I think you better go."

Suddenly, Macbeth grabbed Broadway's wrist, tossing him towards Hudson. The two fell off the tower and into the courtyard below. He then unleashed several gas bombs, which began to subdue the gargoyles, as well as Willow and Elisa.

Macbeth put on a special pair of glasses, allowing him to see through the smoke, and he pulled out a net gun. He aimed it at the group and fired. The electrified net landed right on top of Lexington and Bronx, who began howling in pain.

"Lex! Bronx!"

Willow stumbled over to her friends and grabbed the net, screaming in pain as she yanked it off them. Goliath, meanwhile, went to tackle Macbeth, but he missed, instead tackling Brooklyn instead, the two of them falling off the tower. Macbeth looked over to where Willow was currently lying unconscious, her hands still tangled in the electrified net.

"Normally, I wouldn't dare involve an innocent bystander like yourself, but should this continue any further, I fear that I will cause more damage to this beautiful castle."

He pulled the net off of Willow, throwing the girl over his shoulder. Goliath, who had been knocked out by the fall caused by him tackling Brooklyn, looked up just in time to see Macbeth walking off with Willow on his back. He went to stand, but the fall left him shaken and disoriented. Still, he forced himself to climb the wall of the tower.

Macbeth placed Willow into the back seat of his personal plane, then climbed into the driver's seat. Goliath jumped onto the nose of the craft, hoping to bring it down, but Macbeth quickly rid himself of the large gargoyle by electrifying the hull. Goliath plummeted back into the castle courtyard with a large thud, and could only watch helplessly as Macbeth flew off with Willow in his grasp.

"No…." He snarled.

The gargoyles slowly came to, gathering around their leader.

"What happened?" Lexington asked.

"That… Macbeth… has Willow." Goliath explained.

"No…" Brooklyn said.

"This is exactly what I've been trying to warn you about!" Elisa exclaimed. "There's not a doubt in my mind that Xanatos sent that guy here to destroy you!"

"I don't want to hear anymore!" Goliath yelled.

"You're not safe here!" Elisa yelled back.

"No, you don't understand! We have lost our clan, our world, our time! This castle is all we have left and we will not abandon it."

"What will take for you to listen, the castle falling on you?! Read my lips, you're not safe here!"

Goliath went to stalk off, but Elisa didn't let up.

"What if the next goon Xanatos hires come with a sledge hammer at high noon! I can't protect you during the day, and neither can Willow."

Goliath ignored Elisa, and walked over to the rest of his clan.

"Brooklyn, Bronx. You two are going to help me find Willow. The rest of you will stay here and protect our home!"

Goliath then grabbed Bronx, jumping off the castle with an angry huff, Brooklyn right behind him. Elisa and the rest of the gargoyles watched them so sadly. Once they were gone, Elisa angrily sighed.

"Why don't he listen to me? It's obvious you can't stay here!"

"I think Elisa's right." Broadway agreed.

"What you say makes sense lass," Hudson stated "but… Goliath is our leader… I cannot go against his wishes."

Elisa placed her hand on Hudson's

"Your loyalty is admirable… but he said 'protect our home'."

Hudson nodded.

"It's like Willow said last night." Lex realized. "She said she felt at home when she was with us. She didn't mean the castle…"

"She meant the people, and gargoyles, in the castle." Elisa added. "Besides… you and I both know this castle isn't your home anymore."

….

Meanwhile, across the bay in a large castle on the Cliffside, Macbeth waited patiently for his "guest" to awaken. He had placed Willow in one of his castle's interior bedrooms. No windows for a gargoyle to smash through. She was currently laid out on the large bed, her wrists bound to the headboard with simple leather cord. Soon, Willow started to stir.

"Ow…." She muttered as she opened her eyes. "Electrocution while still recovering from a gunshot wound…. Not a good idea."

"Lucky for you dearie, it doesn't seem like you caused too much damage to yourself with that little stunt."

Willow sat up quickly, and immediately became aware of the cords binding her wrists.

"What the hell?"

"Fear not… I harbor no ill will towards you. I merely needed to give your friends a reason to come to my castle, since it was obvious they would not come of their own free will."

"Xanatos hired you didn't he?"

"Actually, I volunteered my services. You see, I have history with the gargoyles. A very. Long. History."

Willow began pulling against the cords, but doing so hurt her a lot, and not just on her wrists.

"I'd be careful now, dearie. Xanatos told me about the wounds you have received due to your association with the gargoyles. If I'm completely honest, he asked me to try and get you away from the gargoyles so you would be safe."

"I'm safer with them than I am with you, or him. At least they actually care about me and my well-being. Xanatos only cares about three things. Money, Power, and himself."

Macbeth shrugged, then walked towards the door.

"You know that when the gargoyle's get here, they're gonna beat you into a bloody pulp."

Macbeth chuckled.

"Dear girl, I was able to best them in their own home. Do you honestly think I wouldn't be prepared for them here in mine?"

He closed the door behind him, locking it. Willow leaned back against the headboard, sighing in irritation.

"I hope Goliath tears you in half."

…..

Back at the castle, Elisa and the gargoyles walked through the corridors of the castle, deep in thought.

"Goliath's not going to like this…" Hudson said with a mournful sigh.

"He doesn't have to like it." Elisa responded. "He just has to realize that he has no choice."

"Elisa's right." Broadway replied. "We're sitting dorks here."

"It's sitting ducks." Lexington replied.

"Come now…" Hudson finished. "If we are to do this, then we best hurry."

…

Goliath, Brooklyn, and Bronx flew over Manhattan. Bronx was sniffing the air, snarling and growling in certain directions. The two gargoyles followed Bronx's nose through the downtown district of Manhattan, and all the way out to the bay. Soon, they spotted the large castle on the Cliffside.

"That's the place." Goliath surmised. "It has to be."

The three gargoyles went to land, and Goliath put Bronx on the ground. The gargoyle dog smashed through the doors of the castle, where Macbeth stood waiting.

"Don't bother knocking." He said sarcastically. "After all, we are friends."

"Brooklyn, you find Willow. I'll deal with Macbeth."

"No need. Miss Willow is atop the stairs, down the hall to the left. The door is brown with golden emblems on it."

Bronx and Brooklyn ran passed Macbeth, who turned to face Goliath.

"Can we not simply settle this peacefully?"

Goliath's eyes began to glow and he bared his fangs. Macbeth drew his net gun and aimed it at him.

"Shame." He said with a smile.

Goliath backed away slowly, the angry expression on his face growing even angrier.

"Smart beast." Macbeth said, inching towards the hallway. "Let's see how smart you are."

He took off down the hallway, and Goliath quickly followed him. The elegant hall quickly turned into a stone tunnel, and as Macbeth darted through an archway, a large wooden door slammed down after him. Goliath pounded on the door in anger, his punches not making a dent. His howls echoed through the castle as he scratch at the wood.

…..

Up in Willow's room, she perked at the sounds of an angry Goliath.

"Jalapeña…" she said with a smile. "They're here."

…..

Goliath finally managed to bust through the door, and quickly took off down the stairs on the other side. He stalked through the hallways like a panther, peering through the different archways before continuing on his path.

As he went to go through one arch, a large metal gate suddenly slammed shut in front of him. He went to grab it, only to find that it was electrified. Angrily, he grabbed a nearby suit of armor and chucked it at the gate. As he did this, he heard movement behind him.

Macbeth laughed at Goliath before letting off a shot with his net gun. Goliath grabbed a roman bust and tossed it, using it to deflect the net. Macbeth then took off down the hallway he'd come from, Goliath hot on his tail.

A large metal door cut him off once more, but Goliath made quick work of it, tearing through the metal is if it were tissue paper. However, all he found on the other end of the door was a large brick wall. The howl Goliath let out was so inhumane, so bestial, that anybody would have instinctively thought to duck, cover, a pray whatever made that sound never found them.

Now even more enraged, Goliath tore through the wall brick by brick, claws ripping the stone into rubble. He could see light on the other side, and that only added fuel to his proverbial fire. Once he'd cleared the wall, he found himself standing in a large room full of full body mirrors.

He walked in slowly, examining the mirrors closely, He then spotted what he though was Macbeth and went to charge. All he ended up doing, however, was rebounding off the glass hard.

"It's not that easy, monster." A different reflection of Macbeth explained.

"Why are you doing this?" Goliath asked, genuinely confused. "Did Xanatos pay you?"

Macbeth's reflections all began laughing.

"Aye… I asked him for money. If I had offered to do this for free, he'd been suspicious."

"Then why? We've done you no wrong! Neither has Willow!"

"It's not you I'm after, nor the girl. You're all just pawns. I want your queen!"

"Queen? We have no queen…"

"No…? What about… Demona?"

"You know Demona?"

"Know her?" Macbeth laughed loudly. "I NAMED her!"

The floor underneath Goliath opened up and he was sent falling down a dark hole into the darkest recesses of the castle. As Goliath lay on the ground panting, Macbeth approached with a single torch.

"If I capture you… the last of your kind… she will come to free you. It's her I want."

Now it was Goliath's turn to laugh. He stood up and faced Macbeth, a smile on his face.

"You are a fool!" Goliath laughed. "She is our enemy. She wouldn't lift a talon to save us."

Angry at this sudden shift of information, Macbeth tossed the torch into a vase of oil. It immediately lit the room, revealing a medieval dungeon and torture room. Goliath tackled the man, who quickly freed himself. Macbeth then grabbed a large spiked table, flipping it and tossing it at Goliath. The gargoyle jumped up, avoiding the table, and quickly grabbing onto a gibbet hanging from the ceiling. He swung towards Macbeth and tackled him once more.

This time, when Macbeth worked his way free, he attempted to battle Goliath in hands on combat. The two traded punches, dodging and weaving through the dungeon. One punch send Macbeth right into the oil container he had set ablaze, knocking it down and setting the floor on fire.

Using the flames to his advantage, Macbeth made a break for it. Goliath followed after him, but only found an iron maiden in front of him. Expecting a ruse, Goliath quickly pried it open, revealing an escape route on the other side. He ran through, and found a stone staircase leading upwards, Macbeth's shadow already halfway up the staircase. Goliath quickly gave chase.

…..

Back in the main part of the castle Brooklyn and Bronx ran down the hallways of the castle, until they spotted the door that Macbeth had described.

"Let's hope he wasn't lying." Brooklyn commented.

Bronx tore through the wooden door, and Willow looked up with a big grin.

"Bronx!" The gargoyle dog leapt onto the bed, avoiding landing on her body, and began licking her face. Brooklyn walked in, and Willow's smile grew bigger.

"Brooklyn!"

"You just can't stay out of trouble can you?" Brooklyn said with a smile.

Willow shrugged, then held still as Brooklyn tore through the cord binding her. Bronx jumped off the bed as Brooklyn scooped her.

"Come on… let's get out of here."

…..

The secret passage led up to Macbeth's weapons room, where he immediately went for a well preserved sword hanging on the wall. He turned just as Goliath reached the top of the stairs, and the two charged at one another. Macbeth swung at Goliath, but the gargoyle ducked, then leapt into the air, landing on one of the chandeliers. The fixture swung towards the wall, where Goliath grabbed a mace, then he severed the chain holding the chandelier. Macbeth moved to dodge the falling fixture as Goliath leapt off it towards Macbeth.

The two warriors clashed, sword versus mace, smoke from the fire downstairs spreading upwards, filling the room. Fire began to lick at the tapestries hanging on the walls. Still the two clashed, the ringing of their weapons echoing over the roar of the fires. Soon, Goliath managed to snap Macbeth's sword in two, the blow also knocking Macbeth to his knees.

"Blast you!"

He pulled out a gun and went to open fire on Goliath. However, Goliath knocked the gun out of his hand with his tail, then hoisted the man into the air by his wrists. Crushing the gun in his hands, Goliath then grabbed Macbeth by his coat.

Thinking quickly, Macbeth ditched the coat, dropping to the ground and bolting for the exit. Goliath would have followed, but the flames by now had spread throughout the building.

"Goliath!" Willow shouted from the main entrance. "This way!"

Goliath ran towards Willow's voice, escaping just as the flames completely consumed the castle.

…..

Outside, Goliath, Brooklyn, Bronx, and Willow all watched as Macbeth managed to escape in his jet. The castle began to crumble into itself, and was soon reduced to nothing but a burning pile of wood and stone.

"Come…" Goliath said after a moment. "Let's go home."

They flew back into the city, Bronx in Goliath's arms, and Willow in Brooklyn's. However, as they got close to the castle, they were surprised to see Hudson, Lexington, Broadway, and Elisa standing on a different rooftop, the one Goliath had set as his meeting place with Elisa. Confused, the group landed on the rooftop.

"What are you doing here?!" Goliath demanded. "Why aren't you guarding our home?!"

"You don't live there anymore." Elisa told him.

Goliath angrily turned to her.

"WHAT?!"

Elisa was unfazed.

"I found you a new home."

Goliath got straight into her face, his anger causing his words to sound almost like growls.

"HOW DARE YOU! I TOLD YOU! THAT CASTLE IS OUR HOME!"

Broadway quickly stepped in.

"No Goliath!" he yelled. "She's right! It's suicide to stay there!"

"Lad…" Hudson said softly, acting as the voice of reason. "She's right you know. It's just a place of stone and wood….. Home is more to that. Home is the 6 of us… no… the 7 of us… wherever we can be together and safe...that's our home."

Goliath howled in rage and frustration, then turned towards the castle, visible in the distance. Though he didn't want to admit it, Hudson's words rang with truth. He'd felt it for a while now, but had been too stubborn to admit it. He had lost so much already. His clan, his Angel of the Night, even his time. He didn't want to lose the only home he'd ever known.

"Brooklyn… can you put me down for a minute."

Willow hobbled over to Goliath, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"You gonna be alright big guy?"

He let out a sigh, then nodded.

"Just give me one minute."

He went to fly off, but Willow grabbed his arm.

"Take me with you." She said. "I have some things I need to get."

…..

Down in the Eyrie Building's museum, Owen was quite surprised when Goliath came barging in, Willow in his arm, and a large blue suitcase in the other.

"Planning a trip, are we?" Owen asked.

"We are leaving the castle." Goliath explained, "But I'm taking a few things with me."

He set down Willow and walked over to the case holding the Grimorum. Though Owen tried to stop him, Goliath merely pushed the man aside, then smashed the glass around the book. He tossed the book to Willow, then slipped it into her suitcase.

"May I inquire as to what else it is you are taking?"

"Yes." Goliath replied, picking willow up again. "Her."

"I'm afraid I must inform you that you cannot leave with Miss Willow. Mr. Xanatos still has legal custody over her until she turns 18."

"Look at your calendar, Owen." Willow retorted. "Today's my birthday, I'm 18 now."

Owen blinked, then looked down at his watch and at the date. Sure enough, it was indeed Willow's 18th birthday.

"I'm now a legal adult, and can leave home whenever I please. So guess what…. I'm leaving."

"But know this…" Goliath warned. "We will return, to claim what is rightfully ours."

Owen gave a curt nod.

"I shall deliver your message to Mr. Xanatos."

"Make sure that you do."

With that, Goliath stalked out of the room Willow in hand, and a heaviness in his heart.

…..

Later that night, Goliath, the rest of the gargoyles, and Willow, all gathered above the police precinct in the large clock tower above. The interior of the clock was completely empty, with enough room to house the six gargoyles, and their one human member. They all examined the space intently, Lexington focusing on the large clock, which hadn't been working in years.

"With a little work… I might be able to get that going…" he muttered.

"This place isn't so bad." Hudson remarked. "There's a spot right over there for a television."

"That little alcove over there would make a perfect bedroom for me." Willow remarked. "There's even a working toilet up here."

Elisa shrugged.

"I know it's a fixer upper, but throw a couple of rugs down, grow a few plants… and it could begin to feel like home."

"Yes," Goliath agreed. "As long as we're together… We're home."

…..

The next morning, Xanatos arrived at the Eyrie building with a slight spring in his step. He went up to the museum to see Owen sweeping up shards of glass from the carpet. Looking at the empty display next to him, it wasn't hard to deduce what happened.

"Good morning Owen." Xanatos greeted.

"Welcome back, Mr. Xanatos." Owen replied, standing up with a dustpan full of glass. "I have some bad news. The gargoyles left the castle, but they took the Grimorum with them… as well as Willow."

The last comment threw Xanatos off.

"They took her?"

"More like, she went with them willingly. She told me to inform you that she was a legal adult as of this morning, and Goliath told me to warn you that he would return."

Xanatos digested this, then nodded.

"Very well then. Thank you Owen."

Owen walked off to dispose of the glass as Xanatos peered out the window out in the city. It didn't matter what it took, or how much it cost. He would destroy the gargoyles, and he would get Willow back.


	7. The Edge

Willow and Elisa struggled up the steps of the NYPD precinct building, a rather cumbersome TV in their arms. They were in a bit of a bind, trying to find a way to open the doors into the building. Luckily for both of them, a young man with red hair a light green eyes walked up and got the door for them.

"Here you go." He said, holding the door for them. "It looked like you two could use some help."

Both Elisa and Willow flashed him smiles of gratitude.

"Thanks." Elisa told him.

"Planning a slumber party or something?" he asked in a joking tone.

"I recently moved out of my old home." Willow explained. "My current address, I rather keep secret from the one I'm moving away from, so Elisa's letting me keep my stuff here for now until she can give me a ride to my new home."

The man examined Willow for a moment, then recognition dawned.

"I know you… Willow Xanatos. "

Willow grimaced, and the man raised an eyebrow. Elisa quickly diffused the situation.

"She prefers to just be called Willow."

The man blushed slightly out of embarrassment. Elisa chuckled as he straightened his tie and tried to regain his composure

"My mistake… It's just, she and Mr. Xanatos are in all the tabloids. It's quite the news. Xanatos returns from prison and is greeted by his daughter carrying a suitcase, saying she's moving out."

Willow coughed loudly, drawing the attention of the two adults.

"Ummm… Can we please stop talking about me and my personal relationship with my foster father and get this heavy thing inside."

The man blushed again, then resumed holding the door open for the two girls and their large TV.

…..

Elisa and Willow made their way to the elevator, and took it as high as it could go, then walked towards the large broom closet at the end of the hall. They set down the TV long enough for Willow to open the trap door leading into the clock tower, and climbing about halfway up the ladder.

"On the count of three." She said.

Elisa grabbed the underside of the TV and nodded.

"One… Two… Three!"

Elisa heaved, and Willow quickly grabbed the top of the TV, and the two girls began pulling it up into the clock tower.

"They better appreciate this." Elisa muttered as they finally pulled the TV onto the floor.

"They will." Willow assured her as she stretched out in relief. "They liked everything else, didn't they?"

Almost the day after leaving the Eyrie Building, Willow and Elisa had paid a visit to the storage center where Xanatos had placed all of Willow's parent's things. The two of them had taken every rug that was in there, all of the books, and a large red recliner once belonging to Willow's dad. They had made multiple trips over the weeks, grabbing cooking supplies, some minor decorations, and even Willow's old bed (with Goliath and Brooklyn's aid of course.) The TV was the final item they needed.

The Clock Tower now looked more like an actual home rather than an old clock. There was a small living room area, where Willow and Elisa put the TV, with the recliner and a soft rug. There was even a kitchen area with a cook top and actual cabinets. Lexington had his own little place where he could tinker with different electronics, and he even had his own computer set up. Willow even had her own little room, complete with bed, dresser, side table, and book shelf, set up in an alcove, with a curtain set up as a door.

"This place is really starting to feel like home." Willow said with a smile. "Even Goliath is warming up to it."

"That's good." Elisa replied, a note of relief in her voice. "I was a bit worried that he would continue brooding about the castle."

"Oh, he still broods. But he's a bit more open minded."

Elisa shrugged, then her cellphone beeped. She pulled it out and flipped it open.

"Maza…. Uh-huh… Alright. Be right down."

"The Chief wants to see you huh?" Willow asked.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Elisa replied with a smile and a good natured elbow.

"What can I say? I got the ears of a Gargoyle."

The two shared a laugh, then Elisa began climbing down the steps of the ladder.

"I'll be back when I can, got the late shift again. You try and get some sleep. You were up late today."

Willow nodded, fighting off a yawn.

"Will do." She replied. "See you around."

The trap door closed and Willow flopped down on the recliner, sleep claiming her in almost an instant.

…..

"You're assigning me a partner?" Elisa asked. "But why?"

"To be honest, I should have done it a while back." Chief Chavez replied. "This business with Willow and Dracon only cemented the need for you to be partnered."

"Willow's fine, and besides. I wasn't hurt at all. I don't need a partner."

Chavez stood up marching towards the door.

"This isn't up for debate. You got lucky last time. Next time, the gunman might actually get you rather than a bystander. To prevent that, you're getting a partner, end of discussion."

She opened the door, and the red headed man from earlier walked in.

"This here is Detective Matt Bluestone. He helped me to close the Dracon case."

The man walked over to Elisa and held out his hand.

"You know… when we met the last time, I never got your name."

Reluctantly, Elisa took his hand.

"Maza… Elisa Maza."

…..

Sunset came, and the Gargoyles awoke from their stone sleep. Hudson went to sit in his usual spot, and found himself smiling when he found Willow asleep there instead.

"The lass was up all day again." He chuckled. "I wonder what she and Elisa brought this time."

He turned to see the TV, and soon, so did the rest of the gargoyles.

"Awesome." Lexington said with a smile. "Just what this place was missing."

"Glad you liked it…" Willow muttered as she slowly awoke. "I thought you would."

Goliath came down from his perch, wrapping his wings around himself.

"Will Elisa be joining us tonight?" he asked.

Willow shook her head.

"Not tonight. She's got the late shift."

Understandably disappointed, Goliath turned and walked through the door leading out onto the balcony in front of the clock face. Brooklyn went to follow him, but Willow put her hand on his shoulder.

"Let me handle this."

Willow walked out onto the Balcony as well, spotting Goliath's brooding form perched on the railing. He stare out into the night sky, his gaze directed at the castle off in the distance.

"The views nice up here." Willow remarked lightly, "I could get used to it."

Goliath was in no mood for Willow's attempts at small talk, so she slipped onto the railing next to him, her feet dangling over the edge.

"Look, Goliath… I know you didn't want to leave the castle… but it was for the good of the clan."

"I know." Goliath said in a sad growl. "Our ancestral home is no longer ours. It was stolen by Xanatos… and I was unable to prevent it."

She put her hand on the big guys shoulder, He looked down at her and she gave him a sad smile.

"Look on the bright side." She suggested. "Your clan is safe, happy, and more than that, you even gained two allies in this new world."

"A new world…" Goliath repeated, his hands closing into tight fists. "One where we do not belong. This is his century, his world. We are not more than outcasts forced into hiding…. With no hope of regaining what is rightfully ours."

Willow sympathized with Goliath.

"I know where you're coming from… After I lost my parents, I lost everything I once knew. But dwelling on the past won't make the future any better. You need to keep going forward, and stop looking back."

Goliath looked up at the castle again, then closed his eyes and sighed.

"You're right…"

Willow nodded.

"Come on." She said, turning around, sliding off the railing and back onto the balcony. "Lexington and Broadway should have the new TV hooked up by now."

They walked back inside just as Hudson switched on the TV.

"Looking good lads." Hudson said as he took his seat, Bronx curled up next to him. "A wee bit smaller than the other one, but it works just as well."

The clan gathered around the TV as Hudson flipped through the channels on mute. However, he quickly stopped when he reached the local news station. It was showing the Museum of Modern Art, with Xanatos standing in front of a large crowd.

"Xanatos!" Goliath snarled.

Hudson quickly hit the unmute button, allowing the announcer to talk

 _ **We're here at the Museum of Modern Art, where one of the most priceless jewels, the Eye of Odin, is being donated to the museum from his private collection.**_

"No way." Willow said in disbelief. "He'd never give up anything from his collection, and especially not for free."

On the screen, Xanatos was shaking hands with the curator of the museum, a strange smile on his face.

" _ **This is quite the noble gesture, Mr. Xanatos. The Eye is priceless, and yet, you just give it away."**_

" _ **The Eye is priceless, but it is also symbolic. It represents power, something I solely believe belongs in the hands of the people. People should be free to make their own choices, like my choice to donate the Eye."**_

"And if you believe he means that, I've got some ocean front property in Arizona to sell ya." Willow muttered angrily.

" _ **This wouldn't have anything to do with the business involving your adoptive daughter?"**_

" _ **I can assure you, while my daughter and I may not currently be on speaking terms, I know she is currently in the hands of very capable guardians. Though I do hope to one day mend the bond between us, one way, or the other."**_

Goliath and Willow both snarled angrily at the TV. Goliath then turned and ran off, jumping off the balcony and into the night. Willow simply ran into her alcove, yanking the curtain closed behind her. The group watched them leave cautiously.

"Should we go after them?" Brooklyn asked.

"No lad…" Hudson told him. "Give them time… Anger is still fresh in their hearts."

…..

After the museum closed, the Night Watchman was doing his usual rounds, checking the doors to make sure they were locked, and keeping a general eye out for intruders. As he walked past some of the Expressionist Era paintings, he heard the sound of broken glass of in the distance. The alarm began blaring as the watchman made his way towards the sound. As he rounded the corner, he flipped on his flashlight, determined to get a good look. However, what he saw quickly caused him to drop said flashlight.

A HUGE monster with glowing red eyes, large bat wings, and claws sharp enough to rip through metal, stood in front of the exhibit for the Eye of Odin, the artifact in its hands. It saw the guard, and with a quick punch, knocked the guy backward, off his feet, and into the wall.

The monster then walked passed the unconscious guard, shattering the window to the outside. It jumped down onto the small balcony below the window, just as Elisa and her new partner pulled up to the door. Matt immediately went for his gun, aiming at the creature.

"POLICE!" He shouted. "FREEZE!"

The creature did no such thing. Instead, it took off into the night. Matt leveled his gun, and went to fire. Elisa quickly tried to stop him, causing him to his the creature's wings rather than anywhere fatal. Strangely, there was no roar of pain. Instead there was the strange sound of the bullet ricocheting off of metal.

The metal sound brought a sigh of relief to Elisa, realizing that it wasn't one of her friends who had been shot at. Matt put his gun away, turning to his partner.

"Why'd you try to stop me?" he asked.

"Who knows what that thing was?" Elisa quickly supplied. "It mighta blown up when you hit it."

Matt accepted this, much to Elisa's relief.

"Well… Let's go see what it was that I was shooting at."

…..

Later in Chief Chavez's office, Matt, Elisa, and the Chief were going over the case.

"This isn't the first time this monster's been seen." The Chief told them. "For the past three weeks, people have been calling in reports of a strange monster flying around the city. The thing been has its own YouTube channel."

Elisa shook her head in confusion. She knew for a fact it wasn't Goliath and the rest of the gang… they wouldn't let themselves be seen. And then there was that metallic sound again.

"It can't be…" she muttered.

"What was that?" Matt asked.

Elisa shook her head.

"I was trying to think of what this…. Thing… could be. I mean, it's like nothing we've ever seen before."

"Well, you're not the only one who's trying to solve the mystery." Chavez told her. "The news has been broadcasting the security footage from last night, and have been offering a substantial reward for anyone who can provide plausible information about these…. Gargoyle like creatures."

A sinking feeling in her stomach, Elisa looked at the chief.

"Which station?"

"Pack Media Studios… It was turned into a news office after the Pack was arrested."

"Xanatos…"

Elisa turned and walked out of the office, Matt on her tail.

"Partner… wait up!"

Elisa stopped and turned towards Matt.

"Look… I know we've only been partners for a few hours, but already I can tell you know more than you're telling. Do you know what that creature was?"

"No… I don't." she replied.

"And what was the significance of the news station?" he asked.

"Look Matt. I need a minute to think, so please… just give me some space…. I'll meet you down in the car in 20 minutes."

Matt watched her go, then reluctantly walked downstairs towards the car.

…..

Up in the clock tower, Elisa explained the events of the robbery, and her suspicions of the true culprits, to Goliath and the others.

"Xanatos is trying to impersonate the gargoyles?" Willow asked.

"That's about it." Elisa replied. "When Matt shot at it-"

"Wait… who's Matt?" Brooklyn asked.

"My new partner…" Elisa sighed. "He's a bit on the nosy side… and from what I can tell, a bit of a conspiracy theorist."

"Is he that red headed guy from this afternoon?" Willow asked.

"That's the one. He was with me when we went to investigate the break in, and when he shot at the thing, the bullet rebounded off of it… like metal."

Goliath's gaze hardened.

"The Steel Clan…" he muttered.

"Those robots?" Broadway asked. "But I thought we destroyed them all?"

"It's easy to rebuild robots." Willow explained. "Especially if you're richer than the entire world… which Xanatos is."

What I don't get… is why he would be doing this?" Lexington commented. "I mean… he wants to destroy us doesn't he? Why is he trying to frame us?"

Willow suddenly perked up.

"Mend the bond…. One way… or the other… Jalapeña!"

Everyone suddenly turned to her.

"What is it Lass?" Hudson asked her.

"I know what he's doing…" she muttered. "He practically screamed his plan on the news earlier. He set up the Eye of Odin so he could send the Steel Clan to steal it back. He probably even meant for the robot to be seen. And you said this wasn't the first sighting, right?"

Elisa nodded.

"He's setting you guys up… to be the prey of a city wide gargoyle hunt!"

That realizations caused all the gargoyles to snarl in anger and hatred.

"But why!" Brooklyn demanded.

"He craves power and control." Willow explained. "Whether it's over large sums of money, or over people, he longs for it. You guys are the one thing he's been unable to control… Me as well. He wants us all back. But on his terms."

"He means to find a way to drive us out of hiding." Goliath reasoned. "Forcing us out into the open."

"Where the only place we'll be safe…" Lexington added.

"Is acting as Xanatos' private guard dogs…" Hudson finished.

"But why would he go through all that trouble?" Elisa asked. "He had no qualms about trying to destroy you before?"

"The gargoyles have a bargaining chip." Willow replied. "Me. He wants me back as well, but he knows that if he destroys the gargoyles, I'll never return, save to stab him in the back. Aside from the gargoyles, I'm the only other thing he ever lost control over."

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Broadway asked.

"We're going to stop him." Goliath replied. "Hudson, you and Bronx stay here and guard our new home. The rest of you, come with me. You as well Willow."

The gargoyles and Willow and headed for the door. Elisa quickly ran up to cut them off.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To deal with Xanatos." Goliath replied.

"Oh no, bad idea. You guys can't risk being seen. If somebody catches you, you'll be falling right into the Xanatos' hands."

"Elisa, I have lost too much already. I will not lose any ore to the likes of Xanatos… He will pay dearly for his crimes against my clan."

He gently pushed past Elisa, slamming the door to the balcony open. He spread his wings and took off into the night, the other gargoyles right in his tail and Willow held in the tight embrace of Brooklyn's arms. Elisa watched them go, then turned on her heels and ran down the steps of the ladder.

"This is not going to end well…" Elisa muttered.

…..

Matt waited for Elisa by the car, and was surprised when she suddenly came barreling out of the precinct, nearly throwing the driver's side door open.

"Partner!" he called. "What's going on?"

Elisa let out an exasperated sigh, then turned to him.

"Look, there's something I need to take care of, alone."

"No way… Not with those strange steel monsters running amok."

"Look… This is one time I don't want a partner."

"Oh yeah… That's usually the time when you need one the most."

Surprised, and slightly touched by his words, Elisa relented.

"Get in." she told him, sliding into the car and gunning the engine.

…..

Xanatos waited for the gargoyles in the courtyard of the castle. Goliath landed right in front of the man while the other three landed on the wall behind him. Brooklyn set Willow down and she quickly made her way down the steps towards Goliath.

"You've gone too far Xanatos!" Goliath snarled. "I refuse to be a pawn in your little game!"

"Whoever said I was playing a game?" Xanatos replied.

Willow stepped forward.

"I know you Xanatos! I know what you're doing! You set up the gargoyles, making them look like villains! You're setting the entire city of New York on a gargoyle hunt!"

Xanatos shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"Willow… you're failing to see the big picture. Don't you realize that nowhere in the city is safe for your friends?"

"They're safer out there than here!"

"Not for long…" Xanatos reminded her. "But perhaps I can help with that. I have a research facility upstate where the gargoyles will be safe and protected. You can return and live here in the castle, and I'd be willing to let you visit them whenever you please."

The gargoyles snarled in anger, too furious to even speak. Luckily, Willow wasn't

"Why would we agree to that?!" Willow demanded.

"It's a simple choice." Xanatos told her. "Stay, and be hunted like animals, or come be my guests in a safe haven."

The punch came out of nowhere, and suddenly, Xanatos found himself on the ground, his jaw smarting and Willow standing over him, her fists balled up in pure fury. He rubbed his jaw in surprise.

"You've been working on that punch…" he commented.

"Getting injured twice and getting kidnapped once urged the gargoyles and Elisa to teach me self-defense. I'm a fast learner… and I've been storing that one for a while."

Xanatos stood up again, only to be knocked down once more by another punch to the face. As he hit the ground again, he watched as Goliath picked up Willow and ran for the wall.

"We're leaving!" he yelled angrily, handing off Willow to Brooklyn.

Xanatos stood slowly, watching as the gargoyles flew off with Willow. He felt something warm on his chin, and was surprised to see his lip had split from the punch.

"I assume the meeting did not go well." Owen called as he approached.

Xanatos turned, and Owen blinked in surprise.

"Did Goliath attack you?" he asked.

"Willow did, as I expected she would… though with far more power than I imagined."

"Should I fetch the medical kit?"

"No need… Just summon the Steel Clan. It's time to do a little hunting."

…..

Elisa and Matt, who had tried to gain entry into the Eyrie building but had been blocked off by the doorman, walked back towards Elisa's car. However, as Elisa looked up, she saw the forms of the Gargoyles flying away from the castle.

"Partner?" Matt asked.

Elisa suddenly turned, running towards the car and jumping into the driver's seat Matt quickly took his seat in the passenger seat seconds before Elisa sped off.

"I can tell working with you is gonna be good aerobics." He commented off hand.

…..

Up in the sky, none of the gargoyles, nor Willow, said a word. They were all too angry to even think straight. Suddenly, a laser beam shot out above them, striking Goliath in the wing. He went down hard, landing on a large satellite dish and holding on for dear life.

"Goliath!" Willow shouted as the gargoyles dove after their leader.

They landed on the roof, then looked up to see three steal clan robots, with a red one taking the lead. The robots dove after the gargoyles, laser guns armed and ready to fire. The gargoyles all scattered, taking off into the sky and avoiding the shots left and right. Willow ducked to avoid getting hit, just as Brooklyn swooped down and grabbed her.

"What do we do?" Broadway asked as he narrowly avoided getting his tail blasted off.

"We beat them once, we can do it again!" Goliath replied.

Unfortunately, these Steel Clan robots seemed to be better built, as well as better trained. They separated the gargoyles, with the red one focusing solely on Goliath. One of the other robots managed to His Broadway clear in the back. The large gargoyle went down and rolled across a roof until a large brick wall stopped his momentum.

Lexington wasn't as lucky. He got his in the back of the next, and went down like a rock. He struck a metal railing hard enough to wrench it loose, and his limp form dangled from his. Brooklyn quickly deposited Willow on that rooftop, where she quickly grabbed the small gargoyle and pulled him back onto the roof.

"These lasers…" she muttered as she examined Lexington's wound. "They're set to stun, not to kill. He's trying to catch us."

One of the Steel Clan came up, aiming its gun right at Willow and Lexington. However, Brooklyn quickly swooped in.

"Oh no you don't!"

He grabbed onto the gun arm, wrenching it free, then tossing it aside. It clattered in front of Willow, who examined it closely. Lexington slowly woke up, turning to Willow.

"What happened?" he asked.

"The Steel clan's weapons are set to stun." She explained, the robot arm in her hand. "There's got to be a way to turn it to kill."

Lexington took the arm from her, prying the casing free. He quickly pulled out a bunch of useless wires, then fiddled with the actual gun, before handing it back to Willow.

"It should work." He told her. "Just try it on."

She slipped the robot arm onto her arm. It scratched her arm a bit, and it was a bit too big, but it fit.

"How do I fire this-?"

At the word fire, the gun suddenly went off into the sky. Luckily, no gargoyle was in its path. Willow looked at the metal arm and smiled.

"Finally. I was getting tired of sitting on the sidelines."

The one armed robot suddenly tossed Brooklyn down onto the roof next to Lexington and Willow. Broadway's hulking form soon joined them, and even Goliath. The gargoyles slowly got to their feet, dazed and bit off kilter. Up in the sky, the Steel clan began to dive towards the group. Willow raised her new gun arm, the trigger word right on the tip of her tongue. However, they suddenly stopped a few feet away from the edge of the roof. Confused, Willow lowered her arm.

"What are they doing?" Brooklyn asked.

"It's like they're waiting for something?" Lexington commented.

"No doubt for us to lead them back to our new sanctuary." Goliath reasoned.

"That explains why the lasers are set to stun." Willow commented. "It's like he said… One way… or the other…"

"Easy way or the hard way…" Brooklyn compared.

"So how do we stop them?" Broadway asked. "They're a lot stronger than the other ones we fought."

Willow heard sirens going off below, and peeked over the edge of the building to see several people, as well as police cars gathering around the building. She could even see Elisa's car amongst them. But what was worse, there was a news car out in front, with the logo for Pack Media Studios on the side.

"Whatever we do, we can't do it here." She told them. "The police are here, and they aren't alone."

"We need to continue this somewhere isolated." Goliath decided. "Let's go."

Brooklyn quickly grabbed Willow and the group quickly took off, headed towards the bay area. The Steel Clan wasted no time taking off after them.

…..

Down below, the police were setting up spotlights in order to get a look at the things flying above. Spectators were shouting in surprise, the word gargoyle on almost everyone's lips. For Elisa, this was like one of her worst nightmares come true.

"I knew this wasn't gonna end well."

Matt looked up at the sky, looking through a pair of binoculars borrowed from one of the spectators. He couldn't see much more than black outlines, but their trajectory was clear.

"They're headed south, towards the bay."

Once again, Elisa made a bee line for her car, Matt close behind her.

…..

The gargoyles flew through the sky, the Steel clan following close behind. Willow aimed her gun arm at them, shouting fire into the wind and trying to shake them off her friend's tails. However, the steel clan effortlessly dodged her wild shots.

"It's no use." She said after a while. "I can't get a clear shot in the air. I need to be on solid ground."

"Where are we going anyway?" Lexington asked.

Goliath merely pointed towards the Statue of Liberty, which was closed and nearly devoid of people this time of night. The gargoyles landed on her head, and Willow quickly took a position behind one of the many spikes on Lady Liberty's crown. They watched as the Steel Clan closed in on them. Circling around the statue like vultures around fresh road kill.

"You handle the others." Goliath ordered. "I'll handle the leader."

The gargoyles and Willow nodded, then they sprang into action. Brooklyn and Lexington began luring the one armed one upward into the sky. They forced it to follow them, luring it to its doom. Once Willow had it in her sights, she leveled her gun arm and aimed.

"Fire!"

The laser gun went off, striking the Robot in the head. She shouted the trigger word two more times, each time hitting her mark. With the third shot, she successfully managed to cause the robot to short circuit and explode. He leapt into the air, punching the sky with her new metallic fist.

"One down, two to go!"

Broadway was having his own successes as well. He managed to get the other robot to follow him, and was currently leading it on a wild goose chase.

"That's it!" He taunted. "Follow the big gargoyle!"

Thinking fast, Broadway dove for the large metal book in the Statues hand, the robot following close behind. It was focused on Broadway so intently that when Broadway suddenly shot upward, it didn't have time to react. It hit the metal book hard, exploding on impact with a fiery bang.

"Awesome!" Willow cheered. "Now the red one is all that's left."

Circling above Lady Liberty's torch, Goliath and the red one followed each other close. Occasionally, one would swipe at the other, hoping to bring their opponent down. Goliath then attempted a different tactic. He flew high into the air, then dove down so he was right on top of the Steel Clan robot.

He nearly succeeded in bringing it down, but at the last second, it increased the power of its jet propulsion system, sending the two back into the sky.

"No machine!" Goliath growled. "You'll not get rid of me that easily."

There were two long metal tubes on the front of the robot's armor. Thinking fast. Goliath grabbed one, then the other. While he had hoped to rip them free and possibly destroy the machine, the effect worked just as well. The robot began to descend towards the head of the statue, close to where Willow was perched. Willow dove out of the way as the two of them landed with a rool, standing up once more. The robot went for its laser gun, but Goliath effortlessly ripped it off its arm, crushing it in his grip.

Without its weapon, the robot decided to take a more physical approach, punching Goliath in the face. Goliath took the blow, then traded two of his own. The robot grabbed ahold of Goliath's wrist and made to toss him, but Goliath quickly pulled himself free, his claws raking at the armor. The robot dodged, then went for a blow of its own, until the whine of a laser being powered up stopped it.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Willow told it, her gun arm aimed directly at the robots head.

The robot looked at Willow, then watched as the other gargoyles landed in a circle around him.

"Just fly back to your master." Willow ordered it. "Tell him that we're not going to let him control us. Ever."

The gargoyles and Willow all closed in on the robot, who looked at its fallen comrades, then at the his enemies and the murder in their eyes. Luckily, it made the right choice, and shot up into the sky, flying off into the night. Satisfied, Willow lowered her gun arm and smiled.

"Come on… lets get out of here."

Brooklyn scooped her up and the gargoyles took off back to the city. Not seconds after they left, Elisa and Matt arrived at the scene in a police helicopter. They spotted the two wrecked robos scattered across the statue and, to Elisa's immense relief, no sign of any real gargoyles.

"They were robots…" Matt said in surprise.

"Yep." Elisa said with a smile. "Just robots."

…..

A little bit before sunrise, Elisa met with Willow and the gargoyles.

"You're in luck guys." She told them. "The public's been reassured that the gargoyles were nothing more than robots. Unfortunately, who built them is still under investigation."

"Xanatos tried to force us from our new home." Goliath said as a smile came onto his face. "He failed. And if we can beat him once… we can do it again."

Elisa smiled, then turned as the rest of the gargoyles approached their perches.

"Just give me a night or two, and I'm sure I can rig something up for you." Lexingon told Willow, who was holding the robot arm. "After all, you'll need a way to defend yourself with more than just punches."

"Yeah, that was a nice punch by the way." Broadway commented.

"Nice two punches." Brooklyn clarified.

"Thanks guys." Willow told them. "I'll see you tonight."

They all smiled at Willow, then turned to face the new morning.

…..

Over at the Eyrie building, Owen stood on the battlements of the castle, the large red steel clan robot beside him.

"It appears that your plan to force the gargoyles into submission went arrie sir."

The red robot suddenly removed its head, revealing Xanatos inside it.

"On the contrary Owen, I think tonight went rather well. I have the Eye of Odin safely back in my possession, and the city owes me a favor for donating it. I was able to give the new suit a successful test run, and I was able to test a personal theory."

Owen raised a single eyebrow.

"After Willow succeeded in knocking me down not once, but twice, I feared I had lost my edge. But I was able to hold my own against Goliath, one of the greatest fighters in this day and age. I'd say I haven't gotten rusty like I feared."

He smiled that smug smile of his, staring off proudly into the rising sun.


	8. Long Way Til Morning

Willow sat on the edge of Lexington's work table, her legs kicking in excitement. She looked over at him every now and then, watching him as he tinkered with the robot arm she had used as a weapon against the Steel Clan not too long ago. He had promised to fix it so it would work better for her, and he was almost done.

"Are you done yet?" she asked for the seventh time that night.

"Not yet." Lexington replied, understanding her impatience. "Just give me one… more… Got it."

Willow leapt off the table, and was practically jumping up and down in excitement. Lexington handed her the robot arm, which was now a bit smaller, completely black, and had lining inside to protect her arm better. She slipped in onto her arm, and was happy to find it was a perfect fit. More than that, the top part twisted and closed around her arm so nobody could forcefully pull it off.

"It looks great." Willow said with a smile, testing to see if she could move her new metal claws. "Fits like a glove too."

Lexington then held up a strange earpiece.

"Put this behind your ear." He told her.

Willow looked at the piece, then slipped it behind her ear.

"It's a mental interface I found built into the robotic arm." "My guess is that Xanatos was originally trying to build some kind of living armor. It was disabled, but I enabled it. Now, you can control that arm with your thoughts. It will loosen on command, and fire as well."

Willow gave it a test, mentally commanding the arm to loosen, which it did, then tighten again. She then had the gun come out of the arm, then go back in.

"Thanks Lex." She told him. "I owe you some serious tech for this."

"Don't mention it." He told her.

Hudson, who was watching the exchange, just shook his head, his claw absentmindedly stroking the scar over his right eye.

"Controlling machines with your mind…" he muttered. "It's too much like sorcery if you ask me."

Willow went and sat down on the rug next to the old gargoyle.

"You don't like magic do you?" she asked.

"Let's just say, magic users tend to become corrupted by their own power…. Like the Archmage was a long time ago..."

"The guy who froze you guys in stone?" Willow asked. "I thought he was called the Magus."

"No lass. The Archmage was the Magus' mentor, and the original Royal Magician…. That is… until he attempted to use mind control magic to steal the throne of Prince Malcolm… He was banished from the castle for his crime… but he returned, seeking vengeance."

Intrigued, Willow scooted across the rug until she sat in front on the old gargoyle.

"I haven't heard this story before…" she said. "To be honest, aside from the Tale of the Magus, I've never heard any stories about your past."

"This was long before the Massacre, back when I was the leader of the clan."

Now Willow was thrown back.

"You use to be the leader of the clan?" she asked.

"Aye… but I stepped down about ten years before the Massacre, letting Goliath take my place. He didn't have that name yet. He was nameless like the rest of us… but he was my second in command, and the obvious choice for leader."

By now, Willow was curled up in front of Hudson, like a little kid getting ready for story time. Hudson saw this, and found himself smiling.

"You want to hear the tale, don't ya lass?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright… where to begin…"

…..

 _Scotland, 984 C.E._

 _A stormy night in castle Wyvern, one of the worst the castle had seen. Lightning cracked and thunder roared as the wind howled like wolves at the moon. Inside the castle's solid walls, Prince Malcolm, lord of the castle, was trying to get his young daughter Katharine to go to bed._

" _But father, I don't want to go to bed. I want to stay up for the feast. I'll miss the troubadours and the jugglers."_

" _Hush now." Malcolm insisted, tucking his daughter into her bed. "The gargoyles will getcha if you don't behave."_

 _It was at that moment that a strike of lightning lit up the room, revealing an older gargoyle in full clothing, carrying a small sword. Katharine gasped in fear, only for the gargoyle to step forward._

" _It is only me Princess." He assured her. "We must speak, Prince Malcolm."_

" _Of course." Malcolm told him._

 _He left his daughter's bedside, walking out of her room with the gargoyle._

" _You should not scare her with threats of gargoyles, my liege." The old one said. "We would never harm a child."_

 _Malcolm gave the old one a smile, chuckling._

" _Oh, you're too sensitive." He told him. "But I take it this is not why you wanted to speak with me."_

" _Aye… I'm concerned about the Archmage. I'm not sure banishment was enough to end his threat."_

" _He attempted to use magic to usurp my throne. Let him dare to return and I'll-"_

" _You will die, pompous fool!"_

 _Malcolm and the old gargoyle both turned to see the Archmage standing on the stone steps of the castle, his long white beard nearly touching the ground, and his spell book, the Grimorum Archanorum in his grasp._

" _You thought you could banish me!" he snarled, the storm swirling around him. "I'm not so easily disposed of, Prince Malcolm!"_

 _The Archmage then pointed his hand at the gargoyle, and shouted._

"Fulmenos… VENITE! _"_

 _Lightning shout from the Archmage's hand, striking the old gargoyle straight in the chest. He went flying back, hitting the castle wall hard. Malcolm walked forward, facing the Archmage boldly._

" _What do you want?" he demanded._

" _Why, revenge of course."_

 _The Archmage produced a blowgun, which he aimed at Malcolm. He blew out a small dart, which struck Malcolm right in the chest. The older gargoyle attempted to stop t, but he was a second too late. He looked down at Malcolm's fallen form, then at the Archmage. The old warlock cackled in evil glee, then leapt off the steps and disappeared into the storm._

 _The old gargoyle quickly ran to Prince Malcolm's side, gently cradling his head. He could see the dart sticking out of Malcolm's chest, and the pained expression on his face._

" _Father…" Katharine's voice suddenly called from her room._

 _The old gargoyle turned to see the young princess, dressed in naught but a night gown walking out into the storm. She saw her father on the ground, the gargoyle standing over im, and her eyes instantly went wide._

" _Father!" she cried, running to his side._

" _Lass… it's not safe for you-"_

 _Katharine turned to the gargoyle's angry tears streaming from her face. She began beating on the old gargoyle, her childlike fists pounding on his arms and chest._

" _Get away!" she ordered. "Leave him alone!"_

 _The old one accepted this small beating, then gently stepped back, watching helplessly as the young princess cried over her father's prone form in the pouring rain._

… _.._

"So that's why Princess Katharine never trusted you guys." Willow surmised. "The horror stories of gargoyles as a kid mixed with that… it would make anyone weary."

"You can say that again." Lexington replied, having taken a seat next to Willow on the carpet.

"I can't believe you never told us this, Hudson." Brooklyn commented, also having joined Willow on the carpet.

"Well, I'm telling you now, am I not?" Hudson replied. "Now… where was I…"

…..

 _Prince Malcolm was still alive, but for how long was anybody's guess. The poison was unlike anything the royal healers recognized. Desperate for answers, Malcolm sought out the one person who could help. The Magus, the Archmage's former pupil._

" _It is poison, made far more potent by a magical spell." Magus explained. "By sunrise… you will die."_

" _Can you cure me?" Malcolm asked._

" _If I had the Grimorum, yes. The antidote would be written in its pages, of that I have no doubt."_

" _This is all your fault!" Katharine exclaimed, glaring at the old gargoyle. "You caused this!"_

 _The old gargoyle's face fell, and he looked down at the ground. Malcolm then turned to a lady in waiting, telling her to return Katharine to her bed. The princess went reluctantly, not wanting to leave her injured father's side. As she walked past the old one, she glared at him with a look that would have reduced his form to bone if it had the power._

" _We know you are not to blame." Malcolm assured him. "She doesn't understand."_

" _No…" the old one interrupted. "She's right… I failed you… but I shall not do it again. I will find the Archmage and take the Grimorum from him. You will be cured, my liege. You have my word."_

… _.._

 _The old one waited atop the castle's highest tower for his second in command and his mate to join him. They landed on the roof, then wrapped their wings around themselves like cloaks._

" _You called for us?" the second in command asked._

" _Aye." The old one said with a nod. "I need your help."_

" _We are at your command." The female told him._

" _Good. We must find the Archmage and take from him is magic book, and we must do it before sunrise. If we don't… then Prince Malcolm's life is on my hands."_

 _He turned towards the castle walls, spreading his wings to take off into the night._

" _Perhaps it's time he stepped down." The female said to her mate. "I've never seen him look so old."_

" _His age brings wisdom," her mate replied. "That's why he leads."_

 _He then took off into the night, following his mentor, and not long after, the female joined them as well._

… _.._

"Manipulative, even from the beginning…" Brooklyn snarled. "Can't believe I never noticed that before."

"Cut yourself some slack Brooklyn." Broadway told him from his place on the carpet. "You can't still be angry can you?"

"And why shouldn't I be angry?" Brooklyn asked.

Willow quickly got between the two.

"Alright guys settle down. We're here to listen to a story, so please… shush."

"Sorry Willow." The two said in unison.

Hudson couldn't help but chuckle as the two young gargoyles were quieted by a few words from Willow. It was a bit of sorcery that even Hudson could appreciate. Eventually, Willow settled back on the rug, using the sleeping Bronx as a back rest.

"Please continue." She asked.

Hudson nodded, then continued his tale.

…..

 _The three gargoyles searched the barren landscape from which the Archmage had come. Luck must have favored them and their quest, for soon, the old one spotted the Archmage's trail leading away from the castle._

" _He's not even trying to disguise his trail." The old one remarked. "He favors speed over stealth… That could mean he is expecting pursuit. It could also mean he could be laying traps."_

 _The three gargoyles looked to where the tracks led, which was a small cavern hidden in the rocks. As the older one examined the tracks in case it was a false trail, the female turned to her mate._

" _You're stronger… younger than him… he should be following you." She whispered._

" _You're wrong, my love." Her mate insisted. "He is the best one to lead us. In any event, now is not the time to argue the point."_

 _The older one, having overheard the entire conversation, elected to ignore it, continuing after the trail, with the other two gargoyles following behind. They approached the mouth of the cave cautiously, not wanting to alert the Archmage to their presence._

" _He's gone underground there." The older one proclaimed._

 _He then took a sturdy piece of wood, and wrapped a long brown leaf around the end. With a few precise strikes of a rick against his sword, he managed to light the leaf, making a small torch to light their way. With light to see the path ahead, the three gargoyles made their way through the winding tunnels of the cave._

" _Our wings will be useless in here." The female complained. "And the Archmage has powerful magic."_

" _I did not track him this far to give up now." The old one told her. "I will not fail the prince again."_

" _And I won't let him do this alone." The second in command added._

 _The female watched them continue down the path, the sighed in frustration._

" _I don't know who's the bigger fool. Him for going, you for following, or me for not leaving you both."_

 _She quickly caught up to her comrades, and the three continued their trek. As they did, the cavern transformed from a small winding tunnel into a large underground temple. The walls were carved with many ancient runes, pulsating with power. They rounded a corner, surprised to see the sudden transformation._

" _Did the Archmage build this place?" the second in command asked._

" _No…" the old one replied. "This place seems older…. Much older."_

 _They made their way down a long hallway in the temple, where large grotesque statues lined the walls. The faces set the three gargoyles on edge, and they found themselves constantly looking over their shoulders for anything that may try to attack them. The female examined some of the carvings along the base of the walls, depicting some sort of ancient battle between man, and a hideous monster._

" _What do you suppose it all means?" she asked._

 _Suddenly, the path leading deeper into the strange place ended, revealing a long, deep canyon. The three gargoyles looked down into the foreboding darkness of the canyon, then looked forward towards a small path leading to-_

… _.._

The trap door to the clock tower suddenly opened, and everyone turned to see Elisa climbing the ladder.

"Sorry I'm late." She called. "I finally got off my shift, and I had to ditch Matt. That guy's nosier than a bloodhound."

She then looked to see the gargoyles, as well as Willow sitting in front of Hudson's chair. Willow was leaning against Bronx like a pillow, with Brooklyn and Lexington beside her. Broadway was right behind her, and even Goliath was standing against the wall.

"Did I miss something?" she asked.

"Hudson's telling us a story about his life before the Wyvern Massacre." Willow explained.

"Aye… The lass convinced me to tell her the tale, though I didn't expect my audience to grow so rapidly."

"You're welcome to join us, Elisa." Goliath told her, gesturing to the spot next to him against the wall. "I'm sure you would enjoy the story."

Elisa shrugged, then leaned against the wall.

"So what's the story?"

"Well, so far… Prince Malcolm has been poisoned by the Archmage, and Hudson, Goliath, and a good Demona have gone after him to steal his magic book and find the antidote." Willow replied.

"Yes… now… where did I leave off? Oh yes. We had just come to a large canyon cutting deep into the rocks, with naught but a single path across. And on the other side of that path was none other than-"

…..

" _The Archmage!" the old one called out._

 _The Archmage turned to see the three gargoyles, and quickly pointed his hand at them_

"FULMINOS VENITE! _"_

 _Lightning shot from his fingertips, and the gargoyles all scattered to avoid getting hit. They rolled into a hard landing off to the side of the cavern. However, the Archmage was far from done. He shouted the spell a second time, aiming for the older one. He missed by scant inches as the old one tried to get closer._

" _We've come for the book!" he proclaimed. "And we won't be leaving here without it!"_

" _Then your corpses shall rot in these caverns for all eternity!" The Archmage promised._

 _Another lightning bolt was shot, and this time, it hit the old one right in the chest. The female went to run to his side, only to be blasted as well. The second in command, however, was far luckier. He leapt across the canyon, spreading his wings and gliding through the cave. He landed directly behind the Archmage, and tackled him._

 _The Grimorum went flying out of the warlock's grasp, and began to fall down the canyon. The second in command quickly dove after it, and caught it, climbing back up the canyon walls. The female met him at the edge, pulling him to safety._

" _Are you alright, my love?"_

" _Yes… and so is the Prince now."_

 _The Archmage suddenly screamed in anger, lifting a large stalagmite into the air._

" _Filthy beasts! Give it back!"_

 _The old one intercepted the man, the tip of the stalagmite striking him in the eye. Howling in agony, the old gargoyle lifted the Archmage into the air, hurling him down into the endless dark of the canyon._

" _Mentor?" the second in command asked._

" _I'll be fine lad." The old one replied, covering his injured eye with his hand. "It'll leave a scar, but nothing a day's rest won't heal."_

 _He looked at the book in his second's hand and smiled._

" _Come… We have a prince to cure."_

… _.._

 _They returned to the castle with a few hours to spare, and the Magus was soon able to find the antidote. He brewed it as quickly as he could, and administered it to the Prince. The effects were instantaneous. Color returned to the prince's face, and the pain etched into his features began to subside._

" _You will recover, Milord." The Magus told him. "You'll just need some rest."_

" _Thank the stars you were able to bring back the Grimorum in time." The Prince said. "But as such a cost."_

 _The old gargoyle gently patted the bandages over his eye. The healers had told him that even with a day of rest, he would remain blind in his right eye. He accepted this, seeing it as a fitting punishment for failing the Prince._

" _The cot was but a pittance." The old one assured him. "Besides… it was not me."_

 _Outside of the Prince's bedchamber, the second in command and his mate stood talking._

" _All I'm saying is the clan needs a young leader." The female insisted._

" _You're wrong." Her mate insisted._

" _No." The old one countered, walking out onto the balcony. "She is right lad. It is time for me to step down. And for you to lead."_

" _It was your skills that led us to the Archmage." The second argued. "I cannot take command now."_

 _The old one placed his claw on his second's shoulder._

" _It's time my friend." He told him._

 _The second looked at him for a moment, then took a deep breath._

" _Then I will, but on one condition. You stay by my side as my mentor. I will need your wisdom to guide me."_

 _The old one accepted this with a nod and a knowing smile._

" _Just because I'm stepping down as leader, doesn't mean that I'm no longer your mentor. Besides. I'm still got a few decades of fighting left in me."_

 _The two smiled at each other, then gripped fists like good friends._

… _.._

Hudson finished his tale, leaning back in his chair.

"So that's how you lost your eye…" Elisa said surprised. "I'd always wondered why you were half blind if sleep rejuvenates you."

"Some wounds like that just can't be healed." Goliath told her. "But, even with one eye, Hudson is still a formidable fighter."

"And one hell of a story teller." Willow added.

"Thank ye, lass." Hudson told her. "Now… I do believe that show we like so much is about to start."

The gargoyles all stood up and walked off to do their own thing as Willow settled down next to Hudson's chair. Elisa looked at the two, a small smile on her face.

"You know… if Willow was a gargoyle, it wouldn't surprise me if Hudson was like a grandfather to her or something."

"Her species is of no consequence." Goliath countered. "Willow is part of this clan, and this clan stands together… through any kind of obstacle."

Watching Willow lean against Hudson's leg, and his claws gently petting her head, Elisa couldn't help but agree.


	9. Her Brother's Keeper

Detective Elisa Maza peered out the window of the Police Helicopter, staring down at the crowded streets below. She was doing her best to tail David Xanatos, hoping to find some sort of proof as to his criminal behavior.

"Come on sis…" her brother Derek, who was currently piloting the helicopter, said. "How long are we gonna keep doing this?"

"Until I get something on him I can use." She replied. "Xanatos always spots the tail when I do this by car."

"You know… you're really obsessed with this guy. I know you're friends with his daughter Willow and all, but just because she thinks he's a bad guy doesn't mean you have to."

"It's not like that, Derek. I know he's dirty."

"All I'm saying is that Xanatos served his time, and has been staying on the right side of the law ever since. You can't keep dwelling on somebody's past."

"Trust me Derek, he's dirty. I've just got to prove it."

Derek gave up. His sister was incredibly stubborn and set in her way of thinking.

"Fine… But… we get a REAL call, and this is over."

…..

Around that time in the clock tower, Lexington was playing a new helicopter game that Willow had bought for them. He was enjoying himself immensely, much to Willow's delight, but was hogging the controls, much to her chagrin.

"Come on, Lex." Brooklyn grumbled. "It's my turn."

"Just hang on." Lexington mumbled.

"You've been hogging that thing since we woke up."

"That's because I'm the only one who knows how to work it."

Broadway then walked over, with the biggest sandwich Willow had ever seen.

"Why do you wanna learn how to fly a helicopter anyway?" he asked, mouth full of said sandwich. "You got wings."

"You wouldn't understand." Lexington replied.

Broadway glared at Lexington.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. I'm just a big dumb gargoyle with his brains in his stomach."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Brooklyn jeered.

"Alright, that's it." Willow declared.

She went over to Lexington and pulled the controls out of his hand.

"Hey… I was using-"

Willow glared at him and his protest died on his tongue.

"I bought this game for all of us to share, but if you guys continue to argue like this, I won't hesitate to return it. Honestly… you three are brothers. Start acting like it."

"Sorry…" they all muttered, looking down.

She then gave them soft smiles.

"I know you're all worried about Elisa, but you shouldn't be. Derek Maza is one of the best pilots in the NYPD. If anyone can keep her safe, it's him."

…..

Down on the streets of Manhattan, Xanatos sat in his stretch limo, adjusting the tie of his tuxedo.

"Are they up there?" he asked Owen, who was currently driving the limo.

Owen looked towards the rear view camera to see the helicopter following them from the air.

"It would appear so, sir."

"Excellent. You know what to do Owen. Let's go shopping."

Owen pulled the limo into the parking garage of the Manhattan Diamond Exchange.

…..

Inside the exchange, dozens of Manhattan's elite were milling about drinking champagne and participating in small talk. However, there was one couple who wasn't there for the atmosphere. Jackal and Hyena, two of the three Pack members who avoided getting arrested, were dressed in their finest outfits, doing their best to look the part of a social elite, but Hyena kept picking at her dress.

"I feel like one of those stupid Barbie dolls." She hissed.

"I know, dear sister." Jackal hissed back. "But our target is just up ahead."

He gestured towards the star of the Diamond Exchange, the Coyote diamond. It was the largest diamond currently on the market. Fox had sent them to steal it, so that's what they were gonna do. They approached the case, examining it like a dog does a piece of meat.

"What's to stop us from snatching this thing and shooting our way out of here?" Hyena asked.

"Style, dear sister. That, and the fact that I don't want to join Fox and Wolf in prison. So please… try to restrain your bloodlust."

Hyena groaned, but nodded.

"I should have gone with Dingo to Europe… He knew how to have fun…"

The two then went to try and disable the alarm around the diamond. Unfortunately for them, a worker at the exchange came and opened the case, removing the diamond.

"Excuse me…" Jackal called, forcing a fake smile on his face. "I was looking at that."

"Oh, sorry sir. But I'm afraid it's just been purchased." The attendant told him.

Hyena began to shake in rage, and Jackal quickly grabbed his sister's arms.

"By whom… may I ask?" He replied.

"By Mr. Xanatos, of course."

The two would-be diamond thieves looked over to see Xanatos standing near the large window, greeting a large group of people. The attendant then brought him the Coyote Diamond, which he examined with an almost predatory gleam in his eye.

"This should look nice next to the Star of Arabia."

Now it was Jackal's turn to shake in rage. The two siblings looked at each other, then nodded. They stalked towards Xanatos, but was intercepted by an older gentleman.

"Excuse me…" he said in an excited tone. "Weren't you on that TV show? The Pack?"

Hyena turned to the man, a grin on her face that resembled her namesake.

"Why yes… Would you like an autograph?"

Suddenly, she produced a knife from seemingly out of nowhere.

"How about I write it across your FACE!"

She cut through the man's bowtie, missing his face by centimeters. Jackal smiled in a similar way to his sister.

"So much for style." He said with a shrug. "Might as well get in on the fun."

He leapt into the air, somersaulting across the room until he landed directly behind Xanatos. He roundhouse kicked the man in the back of the head, then snatched up the diamond as he dropped it. He tossed it deftly over his shoulder, into the waiting hand of his sister. He smiled down at the diamond with a chilling grin. Her brother than ran over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Time to go, sis."

"I don't take orders from anyone!" Hyena snapped. "Not even you brother."

"Let's just GO!"

Jackal turned on his heels, dashing for the elevator. Hyena followed close behind, her knife still gripped in her hands. As the doors closed behind them, Xanatos stood up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Call the police, Owen."

…..

Hyena and Jackal made their way to the roof of the building. Up there, they had large duffle bags waiting for them, full of folded up air gliders and large bazookas.

"Thanks to your little stunt, the whole city will be looking for us." Jackal snapped as he put her air glider together.

"Oh, give it a rest!" Hyena snapped back. "We were prepared for something like this, so just shut up."

Their air gliders prepared, the two felons went to jump off the roof, but before they could, Derek and Elisa rose above the roof in the helicopter, blocking their path.

"THIS IS THE POLICE!" Eliza called through a megaphone. "STAY WHERE YOU ARE!"

The wind caused by the helicopter blades spinning blew the air gliders out of the hands of Jackal and Hyena. The two immediately scrambled back over to their bags, pulling out large bazookas.

"I don't think so…" Jackal sneered.

He aimed the Bazooka at the helicopter, and Derek quickly went to dodge. Luckily for the Maza siblings, Xanatos arrived on the roof and tackled Jackal to the ground. The shot went wild and struck the rear motor of the helicopter. It began to spin out of control, with Derek wrestling against the controls to try and keep it stable. In a one out of 1000 chance, Derek managed to land the helicopter safely, and not a moment too soon.

"You shoulda stayed down in the party!" Hyena growled

Xanatos looked to see Hyena and Jackal surrounding him, knives drawn. However, the sound of a gun being cocked drew their attention.

"Drop the knives and put your hands in the air!" Eliza called out. "Do it now!"

The two diamond thieves exchanged glances, then quickly ditched Xanatos. They began running back to their air gliders, righting them and taking off into the sky. Xanatos watched them leave, then shook his head.

"Never a gargoyle around when you need one." He said.

Eliza watched as Xanatos walked across the roof towards the edge, where he found the Coyote Diamond sitting on the ground. He picked it up, dusting it on the lapel of his jacket, then placing it in his pocket. Derek then walked over.

"You alright Mr. Xanatos?"

"I'm alright." He replied. "To be honest, I was a bit more worried about you and the detective. I was almost sure you were going to crash, but you pulled off a rather impressive landing."

Derek rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh… it was nothing…"

Xanatos smiled, then held out his hand.

"What's your name son?"

Derek blinked, then took Xanatos' hand, shaking it.

"Derek…"

"Well Derek… I could use someone of your skillset in my company. Would you be interested in taking a job at Xanatos Enterprises?"

Eliza whipped around in shock. Xanatos was offering her brother a job?!

"I've been looking for a good helicopter pilot for a while, and while I can't promise you the action you'll get as a police officer, I can assure you that the job won't be nearly as dangerous…. And odds are, I can probably pay better."

Derek looked over at his sister, who was making very obvious, don't-take-the-job motions.

"Umm… Well… I-I… Ummm…. You see-"

Xanatos chuckled, then held up a hand to silence him. He pulled out a small card, handing it to Derek.

"Take your time… and when you're ready, give me a call."

Derek took the card as Xanatos walked back towards the stairs. Eliza grabbed his arm as he did.

"What's your game, Xanatos?"

"There's no game, detective. I just have an eye for talent."

He pulled his arm free, then continued on his way.

"Tell Willow hi for me."

Eliza's eyes narrowed.

"Oh I will…"

…..

Meanwhile, in an old warehouse, hidden away in the slums of Manhattan, Hyena was attacking a sandbag with a picture of Xanatos taped to it. She was both pissed off, not just about the missing diamond, but for the interference of Xanatos as well as the cops.

"I can't! Believe! We let! That jerk! Get! Away! With! Our! DIAMOND!"

She punctuated each word with a kick to the bag, nearly knocking it off of its chain.

"Well sister…" Jackal replied, closing his cellphone "It seems we'll be able to get back at that pompous rich boy real soon."

Hyena stopped attacking the bag for a minute, a creepy smile on her face.

"Oh? How so?"

"New orders from Fox. We've get to waste Xanatos for interfering."

Hyena busted out into loud laughter.

"Finally! A job I can get behind!"

She leapt into the air, roundhouse kicking the bag. It went flying off the chain, striking the wall hard enough to crack the plaster. The picture of Xanatos fluttered to the ground, where Jackal crushed it under his boot.

…..

Elisa sat on the corner of Willow's bed, explaining the situation. The second she mentioned the words Derek, Xanatos, and Job, Willow had immediately sat upright in her bed.

"He did WHAT?!" Willow exclaimed.

"It's just like I said." Elisa told her. "He offered Derek a job at his company… and Derek's actually considering it. He keeps saying he's just considering his options, but I know my brother well enough to know when he's actually thinking about making a change."

"There has to be some sort of scheme behind this." Willow surmised. "There's no doubt about that."

"Scheme or not, he can't work for Xanatos…" Elisa muttered. "What am I going to do?"

Goliath, who had been listening to the conversation from the other side of the curtain, stepped into the room.

"Tell him the truth." He said simply.

Elisa scoffed.

"The truth? The whole truth? Including the part about gargoyles living in New York? That's not my secret to tell."

"It should not be a secret, Elisa." Goliath replied. "He should truth you."

"Not a lot of trust when there isn't honesty, and frankly, I've been lying to him, and my family… and they're starting to catch on… Now whatever I say will just sound like an excuse, especially if I start spouting on about gargoyles."

"He may believe me." Willow suggested. "Derek's my friend too. Maybe I can convince him this is a bad idea... It's worth a shot, right?"

Goliath nodded.

"Take Willow to meet with Derek. Show us to him if you must. He must be made to believe, no matter what measures are to be taken."

Elisa gave a small nod as Goliath walked out of the room. Willow skootched across her bed until she was right next to Elisa.

"Hey… everything will be alright… I promise."

"I wish I shared your enthusiasm."

…..

The next night was Sunday night, meaning that the Maza family got together for a family dinner. This week, it was being held at Elisa's folk's house, where Mr. Maza was in the process of setting the table. He set up four places, since Beth was still studying in Arizona. As he set out the final place, there was a knock on the door.

"Will you get that, Peter?" Mrs. Maza called from the kitchen. "I need to watch the gravy."

"Yes, Diane." Mr. Maza replied, walking towards the door.

He opened the door to Elisa, and he smiled warmly.

"Elisa."

"Hey pop." She replied hugging him. "I brought along a friend, if that's okay."

Mr. Maza's smile got a bit bigger.

"So… you finally found yourself a man?"

Elisa chuckled good-naturedly, shaking her head.

"No pop… It's Willow."

Willow stepped out from behind the wall and waved. While disappointed his daughter was still single, he was happy to see Willow again. He went to hug her as well, a gesture Willow gratefully accepted.

"Good to see you again, kiddo." He told her. "Been a while since you've come by for dinner."

"Well, I was in the neighborhood and Elisa offered me a lift and free food." Willow replied with a shrug.

Mr. Maza smiled again, then turned back to the kitchen to gather up another place setting. When Mrs. Maza saw this, she smiled.

"Good thing I always make an extra helping just in case."

It was about that time that Derek walked into the house. His was like a stone statues, unmoving and expressionless. However, when he saw Willow sitting down at the table, he cracked a small smile.

"Hey there, munchkin." He called, coming over and ruffling her hair.

"Hey Derek." Willow replied. "I crashed your dinner party. Hope that's alright."

"Anytime."

Soon, the entire Maza family, plus Willow, was sitting down at the table. Mrs. Maza had cooked a beautiful pot roast with gravy, garlic mashed potatoes, and some asparagus. Willow's mouth watered at the meal, her eyes as big as her plate. Mrs. Maza saw this ans smiled.

"The way you're eyeing the food, people would think you haven't eaten in a week."

"Oh, don't worry about that, Mrs. Maza. My friends and I have plenty of food. In fact, one of my friends is a fledgling chef himself. Only problem is that he tends to eat almost everything he makes."

"Well, help yourself." Mrs. Maza replied.

Willow didn't have to be told twice. She dug into her meal with much gusto. Elisa smiled at her.

"I guess she was hungry." Elisa smirked.

She then looked over at her brother, who had the serious face on again. Taking a deep breath, she went to say something, but Derek interrupted her.

"Mom… Pop… I have some news for you…"

Willow stopped eating for a moment, looking up at Derek. She swallowed her food, gently replacing her silverware.

"I was offered a job at Xanatos Enterprises…. And I've decided to accept it."

Both Willow and Elisa exchanged looks of shock. Mr. and Mrs. Maza were also stunned.

"You're quitting the force?" Mr. Maza asked after a moment.

"Yes…" Derek replied. "I know that's hard to take in, but it's my decision."

"While I hate to see it happen… you need to do what you feel is best, even if it means New York loses a good cop."

Elisa looked over at her father.

"Pop… You can't seriously agree with this!"

"Elisa…" Mrs. Maza interjected. "This is Derek's decision. If quitting the force is what he wants to do, we should let him."

She turned on her mom.

"Mom… I thought you of all people would want him to stay. What about everything you told us growing up about 'staying in the family business'?!"

Willow quickly interjected.

"Okay... This is getting out of hand real quickly." She gently grabbed Elisa's arm "Let's all just settle down."

"Thank you Willow." Derek replied.

Willow then turned to Derek.

"Derek…. While I respect your decision, I have to warn you…. Xanatos isn't one of the good guys. He's bad news… That's the whole reason why I left. If you knew half the things he's done to me, to my friend…"

Derek then stood up, turning angrily to his sister.

"You brought him here to try and talk me out of this didn't you?"

Elisa tried to defend herself, but was stopped by a raised hand from her brother.

"You know what, don't answer that…. You've been lying to me for a while now… and I'm positive anything that comes out of your mouth now will just be more lies."

"Derek… I"

Derek then tossed his napkin on the table, stomping out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Willow watched him go, then put her head in her hands.

"Well…. That went well."

…..

Willow walked outside, spotting Derek leaning against the fence in front of the Maza household. She walked forward.

"Hey…" she called.

Derek didn't even turn.

"Look… what happened in there…. That was a mistake… but what I said is true… Xanatos isn't one of the good guys."

Derek sighed.

"Willow… I know you and Xanatos don't exactly see eye to eye, but he saved my life AND Elisa's. That's earned him a chance… one I'm gonna give him."

"Derek, please. I'm begging you to just listen. I can introduce you to my friends, and they can tell you the true story about Xanatos."

"Look Willow, Mom and Pop can't make me change my mind, and neither can Elisa. What makes you think you can?"

He turned around and walked towards his car. He got in and drove off, leaving Willow standing by the fence.

"This is not going to end well."

…..

"Hey Brooklyn… Can I talk to you?" Willow called when she made her way back up to the clock tower.

Brooklyn looked up from the TV to see her. He saw the worried look on her face and immediately went to her side.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's Derek… He took the job."

Broadway and Lexington walked over.

"Elisa's brother?" Broadway asked.

"Yep…. She's still trying to convince him this is a bad idea, but he's not listening. Until we can make him see the truth, we need to keep an eye on him."

"Count me in." Brooklyn replied without hesitation.

"Me too." Added Broadway.

"But… what about Jackal and Hyena?" Lexington asked. "I mean.. I saw on the news they were loose. We should be out hunting them down."

"Lex…" Willow said softly. "I know you still harbor hard feelings towards the Pack after what they did-"

"And why shouldn't I?!"

"-But, we need to focus on Derek for now, okay?"

"Willow is right." Goliath interrupted. "Derek is our main priority right now."

The three gargoyles and Willow turned to Goliath, who looked like he was preparing to fly off.

"I will go and keep a lookout for Xanatos and Derek. You four will go to the castle and see what you can find of Xanatos' plan."

Willow quickly ran to her room, grabbing her Gargoyle Gauntlet and slipping it on her arm. As she put on the mental interface, Brooklyn scooped her up and they made their way out into the night. Unfortunately, Lexington still didn't let up about Hyena and Jackal.

"This is a waste of our time! We need to be trying to find those pack members!"

"Look, Goliath said go to the castle, so that's what we're doing." Brooklyn replied.

"Besides, it's more important that we help Elisa." Broadway added.

"You two wouldn't know what's important if it bit you in the-"

"Oh, will you guys knock it off!" Willow exclaimed. "Seriously! You've been at each other's throats for nights now, and frankly, I'm getting tired of siblings argue. Now all three of you will get along or I will- LOOK OUT!"

The gargoyles suddenly veered off, narrowly avoiding the large Helicopter making its way towards the Eyrie building. On the side of the helicopter was the symbol for The Pack, which instantly set Lexington off.

"It's those two!" He shouted.

"Not only that, look where they're headed." Brooklyn added.

As the gargoyles looked towards the castle, they could see the Xanatos enterprises helicopter lifting off. As it began flying into the night, the Pack's copter went after them.

"They're after Derek and Xanatos!" Willow realized.

"They won't get him." Lexington replied, his eyes glowing in rage.

The three gargoyles banked again, going after the two copters. Meanwhile, Hyena and Jackal began open firing on their target, attempting to shoot the other copter out of the sky. Derek saw this and quickly began evasive maneuvers to avoid being hit. However, the two criminals had a few tricks up their sleeves. Hyena hit a button that opened a hatch at the bottom of the copter. Out came a missile, with shot through the air towards Xanatos and Derek.

"Try dodging that!" Hyena cackled.

However, a laser shot through the night, hitting the missile before it got even close to its target. The shockwave did knock the copter off balance, but Derek's skills allowed him to quickly regain control.

"What was that?" he asked. "What stopped that missile?"

Xanatos looked out the window towards the pursuing copter, and the three silhouettes against the moon.

"It seems we have a guardian angel… or four."

As he said that, Hyena went to ready a second missile. Before she could press the button though, Broadway landed on the glass above her, attempting to smash through it.

"WHOA!" she screamed, having forgotten about the gargoyles.

After a minute, Broadway succeeded in smashing through the glass, grabbing Hyena and tossing her out. She almost immediately released a parachute, giving Brooklyn no reason not to do the same to Jackal. He set Willow down in Hyena's seat, where she tapped him with her claw.

"Hi" she said when he turned to her. "Look up."

He did just that, and Brooklyn hoisted him into the air and tossed him away. Like his sister, he activated his parachute. Once he succeeded in landing on the same rooftop as his sister, they stared up at Xanatos' copter, which was quickly flying away to safety, as well as their own, which was being hijacked by the gargoyles.

"I had almost forgotten about those freaks." Hyena sneered.

"And that little brat they keep as a pet." Jackal added.

Back up in the Pack's copter, Lexington was in the pilot's seat, trying to figure out how to fly it.

"This isn't anything like the flight simulator game." He muttered nervously.

"Can you fly this thing or not?" Broadway asked.

"I'll do my best…"

"Famous last words." Willow said fearfully.

Lexington took hold of the stick controls, doing his best to steer. Unfortunately, he began throwing the helicopter around the sky in wild patterns. All four of them began shouting in fear as they went up, down, left, right, and directions none of them even knew existed. Willow dug her claw into the metal sides of the copter, holding on for dear life like Broadway and Brooklyn were doing to Lexington's seat. All of a sudden, the copter began a spiraling path downward at alarming speeds.

"Lexington!" Willow shouted. "You need to pull up!"

"How!" he shouted back.

"Feel the air currents!" Broadway suggested. "Just like you do with your wings!"

"Yeah!" Brooklyn added. "Use the force Lex!"

Pulling hard on the joystick, he finally managed to pull the copter up seconds before it hit the street. He then jerked the stick to the side, narrowly avoiding a large truck. Soon, they were flying almost a few feet above the ground with people running and ducking for cover at the AWOL copter. Finally, the copter turned down a trash strewn alley where it began bouncing across the street like a skipping stone, sending all four passengers flying up and down. Brooklyn grabbed ahold of Willow, wrapping his wings around her seconds before the copter finally crashed into a large brick wall.

All four of them were thrown from the copter and onto the street. Lexington landed first, rubbing his head in pain. Next was Broadway, who landed right on top of Lex. Finally, Brooklyn landed on top of both of them, his wings unwrapping from around Willow, who was clinging to Brooklyn for dear life.

"Is it over?" she asked, opening a single eye.

"Yeah…" Brooklyn replied, gently sliding her onto the ground. "Nice flying Lex."

Broadway pulled the smaller gargoyle out from under him, and Lexington began dusting himself off.

"Hey…" he replied weakly. "And landing you can walk away from…"

The four of them looked at the wrecked plane and sighed.

"Well, what are we gonna do with this hunk of junk?" Broadway asked.

"I might be able to get it working again…" Lexington suggested.

"Yeah… just promise me one thing." Willow insisted.

"What is it?"

"Learn to fly it before we use it."

…..

The trio and Willow returned to the clock tower after hiding the wrecked helicopter. When Elisa saw the state they were all in, she quickly ran to their sides.

"What happened out there?" she asked.

"Don't ask…" Willow muttered.

The trio made their way to the balcony to prepare for sunset as Willow stumbled over to her room. She fished around for the first aid kit she kept in her dresser, which Elisa quickly took from her.

"You guys went to keep an eye on Derek, I know that. So please… tell me what happened."

Willow sighed as Elisa began pulling out bandages and antiseptic spray.

"Hyena and Jackal happened. They tried to shoot Xanatos and Derek out of the sky."

Elisa looked up from the med kit, her eyes widening.

"What?!"

Willow quickly held up her hands.

"Don't worry, we stopped them and took their helicopter… but Lexington crashed it."

Elisa sighed in relief, then got back to work wrapping Willow's wounds.

"I'm surprised you managed to get away from a helicopter crash with just a few scratches and bruises."

Willow shrugged.

"Brooklyn took the brunt of the damage for me. Whenever we're in trouble, he always grabs me and wraps his wings around me so I'll be safe."

Elisa chuckled.

"Sounds like how Derek and I use to protect my sister Beth from bullies back when we were kids. He cares about you a lot."

"Who… Brooklyn? Sure, we're good friends."

"Just good friends?"

Willow suddenly blushed and turned away, coughing slightly.

"Umm… Let's get back to Hyena and Jackal." Willow's face was almost redder than Brooklyn.

"What about them?" she asked. "Odds are, they're after Xanatos after he interfered with their diamond heist a few nights back."

"I don't think so… Remember, the Pack use to belong to Xanatos. He brought them together. He may have ordered Hyena and Jackal to attack him… or Derek."

Elisa's eyes widened at the possibility.

"You think that's possible?"

"I wouldn't put is past Xanatos to try something like that. Maybe you should ask Fox. She was the leader of the Pack, and who knows, she might still be."

Elisa nodded as she tied off the last of Willow's bandages.

"Good idea. I'll go visit her and see what I can learn. In the meantime, you try and get some sleep. You may not regenerate as quickly as the gargoyles, but some sleep may do you some good."

Willow gave a salute, then promptly leaned back onto her bed. She was asleep before her head even hit the Pillow. Eliza closed the curtain behind her, then went to talk to Goliath.

"Hey big guy." She called.

Goliath turned to her from his roost.

"Willow told me about the helicopter those three managed to steal. Do you think you could take over guarding Derek so they can get it fixed?"

Goliath nodded as Broadway let out a groan.

"Why do you want us to fix that death trap anyways?" he asked.

"Because as long as he's flying Xanatos' copter, we'll need one of our own just to keep up. You guys are fast, but those things are faster."

Lexington smiled at his brother, putting a claw on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll tell you what needs to be done."

Both Brooklyn and Broadway glared at Lexington as the sun rose, turning them all into stone. Elisa's face hardened as she turned away, making her way out of the clock tower.

…..

Elisa walked into the visiting room of Riker's Island, surprised that Fox had willingly allowed her to come. As she took her seat, the red haired vixen took hers, a smug smile on her face.

"Welcome, detective. David told me you'd come to see me eventually."

Elisa raised an eyebrow at Fox's casual use of Xanatos' real name. However, she kept that particular train of thought subdued

"He knew I would come?" she asked instead.

"Of course. He suspected you would try to find out his 'secret plan' for your brother by any means necessary. Lucky for you, I'm in a giving mood."

"Well then, what do you know?"

"I know that you think Hyena and Jackal attacking David is a plot, and you're half right. You see, I'm the only one who knows he's the boss. He ordered me to have them hit the diamond exchange, then make him the next target."

"But why?"

"Why else? To get your brother of course. David wanted him, so he took him without him being any the wiser."

"Why does he want Derek?"

"To get to you. He may not be able to control the gargoyles, but through Derek, he has a way to get to one of their only human friends. Just imagine, the Gargoyles attempting to thwart David's plans, and you wanting so desperately to help, but you can't get involved out of fear for your brother's safety."

"If this is Xanatos' plan, then why are you just telling me all this."

Fox laughed.

"Because, sweetie, you're so far behind him it's pathetic. He told me to tell you his plan. He doesn't need to hide his plans from you, because there's nothing you can do to stop him."

She suddenly got this dreamy look on her face, like a love sick girl reading a poem from her crush.

"He's the most brilliant man on the face of the Earth."

Elisa stood up and stalked out of the room, Fox waving at her back.

"Tell Willow I said Hi!" she called as the door slammed shut behind Elisa.

Elisa made her way out of the prison, and once she was clear of the door, she fished out the pocket recorder she had hidden in her jacket pocket. Hitting the replay button, she smiled when her conversation with Fox began to play back for her.

"Nothing I can do to stop him, huh? Well we'll just see about that."

…..

That night, Elisa, Willow, and the rest of the gargoyles waited for Goliath to return. He landed on the balcony, a look of frustration on his face.

"Derek and Xanatos left the castle in the helicopter. They were too fast for me to follow, but they were headed north."

"Xanadune." Willow replied. "It's his private retreat out in the forests. He use to take me there during summer vacation. No doubt he went there as a 'safe haven' from Jackal and Hyena."

"Well, how do we get there?" Elisa asked.

"With the new Gargoyle Helicopter." Lexington announced. "I finished the repairs earlier tonight."

"You mean WE finished the repairs." Brooklyn told him.

Willow sighed.

"Give it a rest." She told them. "Let's just go. We've no time to lose."

The group flew over to the roof of a nearby building where Lexington had stashed the copter. He pulled the large tarp off of it, revealing a now matt black hull with enough room for all seven people plus Bronx. There were armored sides that resembled gargoyle wings, and the rear motor had a spiked edge similar to a gargoyle's tail.

"It looks like a hunk of junk!" Broadway replied.

"I'm sure you designed it, it would be covered in food." Lexington retorted.

"Both of you!" Willow exclaimed. "Shut up and get in the chopper."

Everyone climbed in and they took off towards Xanadune.

…..

In the rustic retreat, Xanatos and Derek were walking through the dense forest, trying to enjoy the open air.

"I was quite impressed with the flying you did last night." Xanatos commented off hand. "It cemented my opinion that hiring you was the best decision I've made in a while."

"I just hope being attacked isn't a nightly occurrence." Derek replied.

Xanatos just chuckled.

"Let's just say that my life is anything but dull."

As if to prove his point, Jackal and Hyena began sneaking through the bushes, highly powerful automatic weapons in their hands. They slunk closer to the two unwitting victims, then took aim at the many lamps that lit the forest path. When the lam closest to Derek blew out, he quickly grabbed Xanatos and dragged him to the ground.

"I thought you said this camp was secure!" Derek exclaimed, drawing his weapon.

"I thought it was." Xanatos replied.

Utilizing night vision goggles, Hyena took aim at the two figured crouched in the darkness.

"This is too easy." She said with a cruel chuckle.

However, before she could pull the trigger, the sound of a helicopter drew hers, as well as everyone else's attention. They saw the large, monstrous figure of the Gargoyles' helicopter rising above the trees, making a bee line towards to camp. Panicking, Hyena and Jackal began open firing on the chopper, only for the lasers to rebound off the hull.

"Still think the armor looks dumb?" He called out amid the noise.

He flipped on the spotlights, blinding the two would be assassins, who immediately screamed in pain and ripped their night vision goggles off their faces. As they did, Goliath snarled.

"It's Jackal and Hyena." He called. "Take them down! Now!"

Lexington just smiled, then hit the missile button. Said missile was immediately dropped and it went straight for the two blinded attackers. Fearing for their lives, the two began running for cover, but instead of the missile killing them, it released a net trap and quickly snared them both.

"Damnit!" Jackal yelled in anger, fighting against the net.

"Come on!" Hyena shouted, her metal claws ripping through the net. "Let's do our job and get outta here!"

Once again, the siblings began running, pausing only to try and shoot down the chopper. As they did, the side hatch opened and Broadway, Brooklyn, and Willow all leapt out (Willow with a parachute of course.)

The two gargoyles went after Jackal, cornering him quickly. He attempted to shoot his weapon, but Broadway quickly snatched it out of his hands, crushing it to bits.

"I hate guns." He told him. "And people who use them to try and kill other people!"

Brooklyn then grabbed Jackal by his legs, hoisting him into the air. He brought him down hard on the ground, where he remains out like a light. Hyena continued to run through the woods until Willow landed in front of her, slicing through the ropes of her parachute with her metal claw.

"Hello Hyena."

"Well, just what we needed. Those stupid gargoyles and their little pet!"

Hyena tossed the gun to the side, extending the knife like claws of her gauntlets. Willow readied her own, much to Hyenas immense pleasure.

"Looks like the little kitten's got some claws… Let's see if you can use them."

Hyena launched herself at Willow, her claws going to rake at her face. Willow brought hers up, using it to block the attacks. With Every attack, Willow simply moved her metal arm to block it. This continuous pattern seemed to irritate Hyena, who was somehow unable to get a hit on the girl. Attempting a kick to the stomach, she was even more surprised when Willow jumped back, avoiding the blow entirely.

"Is that all you and your little claw can do? Block and avoid?"

Willow brought out the laser gun extension of the gauntlet and fired once, striking Hyena right in the chest. The woman fell like a sack of potatoes, unconscious like her brother. Willow blew smoke from the gun and smirked.

"Nope."

…..

Not long after that, Hyena and Jackal were safely restrained and the group landed the copter to speak to Xanatos.

"Detective…" Xanatos told Elisa. "I'm sure your brother was more than capable of handling the situation… but thank you anyway. You as well Willow."

Willow resisted the urge to blast her adoptive father in the face, but just barely. She turned away from him and looked at Derek, who was staring at the gargoyles. However, the look on his face didn't have the same amount of shock that Elisa's had when she first met them. It was almost as if he already knew.

"Perhap I should leave you three alone." Xanatos added after a moment. "It seems you have much to discuss."

The second Xanatos walked off, Derek began to speak.

"So they are real…" he said softly

"What do you mean?" Elisa asked.

"Xanatos probably told him about Goliath and the others." Willow explained.

"You're right Willow. He even showed me a video of you fighting along side them on multiple occasions. I didn't believe it at first, but now…"

"What did he tell you about us?" Goliath asked.

"Only that you were real, that you were taking care of Willow, and that he'd made mistakes in dealing with you in the past, as well as Willow and Elisa."

"A few mistakes?!" Elisa exclaimed.

"Look, I don't care what you say, I'm not gonna quit!"

"You have to quit! He's using you!"

"It my life! Butt out!"

"That's IT!" Willow suddenly screamed.

Everyone froze, turning towards Willow.

"All week, I've been listening to you three bicker over the smallest thing!" she yelled, pointing at Brooklyn, Broadway, and Lexington, then turning to Elisa and Derek. "And you two are even worse! You guys are siblings! Family! You don't realize how lucky you are to have a family to argue with! Mine is dead! DEAD! There is nothing more important than family!"

She stalked off, leaving the stunned gargoyles as well as the two stunned humans to think about her words. After a moment, Elisa sighed.

"She's right Derek… There is nothing more important than family. I let my fear of losing you take me over, and I tried to make you do what I wanted. I know Xanatos is one of the bad guys… but if this is what you want, I won't try to stop you."

She fished into her pocket, pulling out the pocket recorder.

"This recording is proof that Xanatos isn't the stand up guy you want him to be. Listen to it, or throw it in the trash… it's up to you."

Derek took the recorder as Elisa walked off, the gargoyles not far behind. He was left there in the falling snow, staring at the recording.

…..

Back at the clocktower, Elisa and Willow watched as the gargoyles prepared for sunrise. Once on their perches, Broadway turned to Lexington.

"Hey…. Uh…. Good job on that helicopter." He said after a minute.

"Yeah." Brooklyn replied. "That armor really helped."

"I couldn't have done it without you two." Lexington replied.

Willow smiled happily, glad to see everybody getting along again. As the sun came up, she gladly walked inside and curled up for her own sleep, Elisa tucking her in.

"Goodnight Willow." She said softly. "And thank you."


	10. Reawakening

A snowy evening in Manhattan, one of the coldest ones this winter. However, tucked safely away in the clock tower above the police station, Willow is far from cold. In fact, she's rather warm and happy. Dressed in only some dark blue sweatpants, a matching hoodie, and a pair of fuzzy socks, Willow had her I-Pod plugged into her ears as danced around her home, singing along happily to her favorite song.

" _When the cold wind is a calling  
and the sky is clear and bright,  
Misty Mountains sing and beckon,  
Lead me out into the light.  
I will ride, I will fly,  
Chase the wind and touch the sky,  
I will fly,  
Chase the wind and touch the sky. _"

As she danced and sang, she had no idea that the gargoyles had long since awakened, and stood on the steps happily watching the show. Even Goliath cracked a small smile, despite the dark memories of his lost kin fresh in his mind.

" _Where dark woods hide secrets,  
and mountains are fierce and bold,  
deep waters hold reflections,  
of times lost long ago.  
I will hear their every story,  
Take hold of my own dream,  
be as strong as the seas are stormy,  
And proud as an eagle's scream. "_

As Willow went to belt the chorus out again, she saw the gargoyles out of the corner of her eye and froze. Turning beet red, she slipped her earphones out of her ears and turned off her music.

"Is it sundown already?" she murmured.

"Aye lass." Hudson replied with a smile. "For about the past five minutes."

"And…. How long have you been standing there?" she asked.

"About five minutes." Broadway replied.

Willow turned even redder and stowed her I-Pod away in her pocket and making a mad scramble for her laptop. The gargoyles then split up going to do their usual nighttime activities. Hudson went to his usual spot, turning on the TV with Bronx by his side. The trio, however, decided to go and see a movie.

"You wanna come Willow?" Brooklyn asked. "We're gonna go see that Fantastic Four movie."

"No thanks." She replied, still a bit embarrassed and trying to hide it behind her laptop. "I've heard too many negative reviews for that one. Besides… I need to finish an essay for my online English class"

Brooklyn shrugged, then turned.

"What about you Hudson?"

"Why go out in the snow to see something that will be out on DVD soon enough?" Hudson replied "Besides, someone has to stay and guard our home."

Lexington chuckled.

"Hudson… we live above a police station." He said "Nothing could happen to us."

"Remember lads… A gargoyle can no more stop protecting the castle-"

"Then breathing the air." The trio replied in unison.

This earned them a glare from Hudson, as well as Goliath. As they walked out of the clock tower towards the terrace, they muttered to themselves about how they didn't live in a castle anymore. They flew out into the snowy weather just as Elisa walked in.

"Man… It's nasty out there…" she commented, pulling her scarf tighter around her. "I'm surprised those guys are even risking going out."

"The cold does not bother us as it does humans." Goliath replied, a note of irritation in his voice.

"The cold may not, but something is." She replied, catching on to Goliath's negative mood.

"Is it not time for you to go on duty?" he asked her, turning to face away from her.

Elisa turned to Willow, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Willow didn't even bother looking up from her laptop.

"The trio said something to tick him off." Willow replied.

"Ah." Elisa said with a nod of understanding. "I see… Well, he is right though. It's time for me to go do the ole Protect and Serve."

At those words, Goliath perked up.

"Protect?" he asked, turning towards Elisa. "And serve?"

"It's the police motto." Elisa explained. "It's what I live for."

"Protect whom? And serve how?"

"The people of Manhattan. We protect them and serve them, and we do the same for each other."

You mean the police," Goliath asked. "Your clan."

Elisa nodded, accepting the analogy.

"Yeah… My clan… who will disown me if I don't get back to work."

Goliath landed in front of her, wrapping his wings around himself.

"Allow me to accompany you. Perhaps I can learn something from this…"

Elisa shrugged.

"If you want to, sure. Just make sure Matt doesn't see you. He's already obsessed about conspiracies and mythical creatures enough."

Willow suddenly ran over, closing her laptop.

"Goliath…. Let me come too."

"What about your….. Essay?" he asked.

"It's not due for another week. I'll have plenty of time to work on it."

The large gargoyle raised an eyebrow, but eventually nodded.

"Make sure to bring your gauntlet." He told her. "And dress warmly."

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Willow shouted, already running towards her room.

Elisa chuckled.

"Well, looks like tonight's shift is gonna have a bit of an audience… should be fun."

…..

Around that time in the Eyrie Building, the highest tower in Castle Wyvern has been transformed into a Frankenstein Laboratory. A prone figure lay hidden beneath a large white sheet, electrodes and wires peeking out from under said sheet. Electricity danced across the figure, causing the lights to fluctuate throughout the tower.

Walking around the figure, Xanatos examined different meters and dials to make sure everything was working while Demona consulted old pieces of paper stolen from the Grimorum. She was concocting a magical powder that, if the pages were true, could do what she and Xanatos were planning.

"If this works, it will be a miracle." Xanatos commented as he went to examine her work.

"None of your plans have worked." Demona countered. "The Pack… The Steel Clan robots…. They've all been proven useless."

"Your stolen spells haven't done any better." Xanatos replied.

"This is true… Neither science nor sorcery alone have defeated Goliath… but perhaps the two combined will be just what we need."

Finished with her magic powder, she tossed it liberally onto the prone figure. The dust began to glow brightly as it seemed to sink beneath the sheet and into the figure itself. The greenish smoke mixed with the sparking electricity in a flurry of power.

"I have done my part." Demona said curtly. "Now it is up to your machines."

Xanatos turned to Owen, who had been standing in the tower tucked safely away in a corner, and gave a single nod.

"Pull the switch Owen." He ordered, resisting the urge to shout it like a mad scientist.

"Yes Mr. Xanatos." Owen replied in his usual monotone.

Owen reached over and grabbed the large power switch, pulling it down to double the electricity flowing into the figure. The flurry of power became a small hurricane of light an energy. All three coconspirators shielded their eyes from the bright light as the machines monitoring the figure began to go haywire. The energy swirled around the figure, a combination of the magical smoke and the electrical charges, until it began to flow into the figure's forehead. This went on for a few seconds before everything suddenly stopped.

Everyone stood still, waiting for something to happen, when suddenly, a large claw came out from under the sheet, shooting up into the air. Unable to contain himself any longer, Xanatos cackled.

"It's alive… IT'S ALIVE!"

Demona looked at Xanatos like he was a madman, and the man just shrugged.

"I've always wanted to say that."

As he said this, the figure began to slowly rise up from the table it was resting on, tearing the sheet away from it. The wires and electrodes fell away, still sparking with leftover energy. As the sheet and wires fell to the floor, the large inhuman figure slowly looked around, a single eye glowing bright red. As it moved, it made a combination of gargoyle like growls and metallic hissing noises.

"As you said," Demona said with a smile. "It's alive."

The thing looked at Xanatos, then Owen, then focused on Demona. It turned slightly towards her.

"Do you remember me?" she asked.

The creature nodded once, then its glowing eye looked over at Owen and Xanatos.

"This is Owen and Xanatos." She explained. "They are my servants."

Both men gave Demona a hard glare, but said nothing. The creature slowly stood up, metallic hissing and whining filling the tower.

"What…. Am I?" it asked slowly, as if trying to figure out how to talk.

"You are cold stone, brought back to life." She replied.

"Cold…. Stone…." It repeated.

"You were not always like this." Demona added. "You were once a gargoyle, proud and strong. But then, we were betrayed by the very humans that we had protected for years. They smashed our clan, because of Goliath."

"Goliath…. My Rookery brother…. Our leader…."

The creature clutched its head as a flickering memory of a light purple gargoyle flitted through his mind. Demona saw this and slowly walked towards a large object covered by a sheet.

"He was our leader, and he betrayed us. He allowed the humans to brainwash him with their ideals and beliefs. It is because of him that we are all but extinct. It is because of him, that you are like this."

She yanked the sheet away, revealing a full body mirror. The creature looked into it, and was horrified by what he saw. He was a large gargoyle, but half of him was made of machine. Wires and bolts sank into his skin, keeping him together like a patchwork doll. His wings were fully metal, as well as his torso, and most of his joints. Half of his face was metal, with a glowing red eye.

Terrified at the sight, the creature smashed the mirror, howling in agony, both physical and psychological.

…..

In one of the rougher districts of Manhattan, Goliath landed on a small rooftop overlooking a local grocery store. Inside, Elisa and her partner Matt were talking with the store clerk. Through a pair of binoculars, Willow got a good look at the guy's face, and shook her head sadly.

"That's Mr. Wilkins…" she muttered. "Born and raised here. His father owned that store before him, and he's kept it open ever since."

"You say that as if it's a bad thing." Goliath commented.

"It's not. Believe me, it's not. The bad thing is he keeps getting robbed. This is a pretty rough part of town."

"That's a bit of an understatement Willow." Elisa commented, speaking through a Bluetooth set hanging around her neck.

"How so?" Goliath asked through a similar set around his neck.

"This area is in the middle of a large turf war between rival gangs. Most of the other stores have long since packed up and moved out. Only Wilkin's Grocery still remains."

"Why has he not left with the others?"

"Because, Goliath, if he did, the good people who live here won't be able to buy food." Willow explained. "I guess you could say… his people need him."

Goliath thought about this for a second before Elisa's and Matt's radios began to blow up with chatter.

"ALL UNITS! CODE 3 AT TIME SQUARE! I REPEAT! CODE 3 AT TIME SQUARE!"

Both Matt and Elisa ran for the car as Goliath scooped up Willow. She looked a bit nervous.

"Elisa…. Refresh my memory… What's a Code 3?"

"Unidentified threat terrorizing the city." She replied, making it sound like she was talking to Matt.

"Right." Matt replied. "We need to get there now!"

Elisa gunned the engine, forgetting about the slick roads for a minute before taking off down the street, Goliath and Willow close behind. She pulled the glove off her right hand, revealing her gauntlet.

"I seriously hope I won't need this… but I've got a bad feeling about this…"

"I do too Willow…" Goliath replied. "I do too"

…..

Arriving at Time Square, Goliath and Willow could see the large mass of cop cars in the area. A bus was currently laying on its side with firemen helping to get people out. At least three fire hydrants were broken, and about five electrical poles were laying on the ground.

"What's going on down there?" Goliath asked.

"I don't know…" Willow replied. "But from the looks of the devastation… whatever it is, it's big… and angry."

An inhumane roar pierced through the wind as a strange figure began to glide to the ground, grabbing one of the cop cars. The silhouette looked like….

"A gargoyle?" Willow questioned aloud.

"Demona?" Goliath added

"No… This one's… bigger."

The two landed in an alleyway and peered out at the figure, which tossed the car into the air, narrowly avoiding hitting a large group of cops. One it did, the two managed to get a look at the thing, and both were completely horrified.

"It is a gargoyle!" Willow exclaimed. "A cyborg gargoyle! How is this possible?!"

Goliath, however, could only stare. Willow noticed his silence, and turned to see the stunned look on his face. It was a look Willow had seen on his face only one time before, when Demona had revealed her treachery to him.

"Goliath?" she asked softly, gently shaking his arm. "What's wrong? What is that thing?"

"He was…. Is… My rookery brother?"

Now it was Willow's turn to be shocked.

"That…. Is your brother? I thought the rest of your clan was destroyed by the Vikings?"

"They were…. How is this possible?"

Willow suddenly froze, slowly pointing out into the street.

"Ask him yourself." She muttered softly. "Because I think he just saw us."

Sure enough, the cyborg gargoyle's red eye was focused solely on the two, and it began pushing its way through the cop cars, police bullets ricocheting off of him as he walked passed.

"Goliath…" It snarled. "You traitor!"

Goliath instinctively pushed Willow out of the way just as the cyborg grabbed ahold of Goliath, yanking him out of the alley and into the snow. The cops quickly scattered in abject terror as the two beasts tussled. Willow ran after them, but was intercepted by Elisa.

"What is that thing?"

"A gargoyle!" Willow replied. "One of the lost ones from Goliath's clan!"

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know… But I'll bet you a jar of jalapeñas that he's not here for a family reunion."

As she said this, the cyborg threw Goliath into the overturned bus, where Willow and Elisa quickly ran to his side. The cyborg came closer, pointing an accusing finger at Goliath.

"It is because of you I have become this monstrosity!"

As he said this, a blaster came out of his arm, firing off a wild shot. The three instinctively dove for cover, avoiding the attack. The cyborg stared at this new weapon in fascination and horror.

"What has become of me…." It muttered.

Thinking quickly, Willow brought out her own blaster, ripping through the sleeve of her coat. She let off a shot, which knocked the cyborg back a step but did not cause him to fall.

"Jalapeña, he's strong…." She said in fear.

The cyborg snarled at her in anger, aiming his weapon at her. Before he could fire though, Goliath grabbed her and yanked her out of the way. This only seemed to enrage the cyborg even more.

"Even now, after all that has happened to us, you still side with the humans! She was right…. The humans have brainwashed you!"

Goliath ran through the snow, tackling his former brother to the ground. Willow, still in the snow where Goliath had left her, contemplated what the cyborg had said.

"She was right…." Willow repeated. "She…?"

A sinking feeling hit her like a ton of bricks. There was only one person who could create advanced enough technology to create a cyborg, and only one "she" who saw the humans as evil, foul creatures.

"Xanatos…. And Demona…."

Suddenly scrambling to her feet, Willow turned and began running, but not towards the fight, but towards one of the buildings. Elisa quickly intercepted her again.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. "We need to help Goliath!"

"I am!" Willow replied, pointing upward.

Elisa looked up at the building to see the Time Square Movie Theatre sign hanging loosely from the building.

"Brooklyn and the others are inside. Trust me on this. I think I know what's going on, and if I'm right, we're gonna need all the help we can get."

Elisa looked over her shoulder at Goliath, who was currently trying to talk to the cyborg while wrestling to the ground. He was failing miserably at both. She released Willow and pushed her forward.

"Go. Hurry!"

…..

Inside the theatre, the trio sat watching what they could only describe as the worst movie ever.

"Man…. Willow was right… This movie stinks." Brooklyn commented.

"Yeah…" Lexington replied. "These guys aren't anything like the comics."

"We shoulda gone to see that Mission Impossible Movie…" Broadway added.

It was about that time that an explosion rocked the theatre. The three looked around confused.

"Umm…. I don't think that was the surround sound." Lexington said fearfully.

A second explosion cemented his fears as the other patrons began to quickly vacate the theatre. However, one person quickly ran into the theatre, a person the three quickly recognized.

"Willow!" Brooklyn called out, leaping from his seat in the rafters down to where she was. "What are you doing here? What's going on?"

A bit out of breath, Willow gasped and tried to speak.

"Goliath…. Fighting…. Cyborg…. Gargoyle…. Rookery brother…. Trouble!"

The other two quickly jumped down, eyes glowing brightly.

"Where?" Broadway asked.

…..

Back outside the two of them were still wrestling, Goliath doing his best to get the upper hand without hurting his brother.

"Rookery Brother!" he exclaimed. "I am not your enemy!"

"I am not your Rookery Brother anymore." The cyborg replied. "I am Coldstone!"

Coldstone then let off another blast, this one hitting Goliath right in the face. It sent the gargoyle flying across the snow, where he hit a building hard, and slumped. Coldstone stalked over to him, leveling his weapon for the killing blow. Goliath stared up in fear.

"Now you will pay for destroying me, and my clan!"

A laser blasted Coldstone right in the side, sending him back a few steps and shooting sparks into the air. Both he and Goliath turned to see Willow standing on the overturned bus with Brooklyn, Broadway, and Lexington.

"Get away from Goliath NOW!" she screamed.

Lexington struck one of the tires on the bus, sending the hubcap into the air. Brooklyn snatched it up and send it flying, where it struck Coldstone on the side of the head. This gave Goliath the time he needed to get to his feet and leap over to his comrades.

"Goliath…" Willow quickly said. "I think I know what happened to him."

"You do?"

"His weapons… his armor… his anti-human mentality. That's a combination of two of our worst enemies. Xanatos and Demona must have worked together to bring him back from the dead!"

A steady, slow clapping caused everyone to turn towards the rooftop behind them. There, Demona stood, smiling and applauding with the red Steel Clan Robot next to her.

"You're rather clever for a human." Demona commented.

"You!" Brooklyn snarled angrily.

"You brought him back?!" Goliath demanded. "You turned my rookery brother into this… monster?"

"The only monster here is you, Goliath!" Coldstone shouted in reply.

He went to attack Goliath again, but a second hub cap from Brooklyn stopped him in his tracks. Goliath took a slow step forward, hoping to solve this conflict without further violence.

"Whatever she has told you, you must not listen. I lived for my clan."

"And they died for you!" Demona shouted. "Smashed to rubble by the humans YOU trusted. Coldstone! Destroy them! Destroy them all!"

The red robot put a metal claw on Demona's shoulder.

"I want them alive." Xanatos' voice said through the robot.

"They only way I and Coldstone can survive is if they are all dead!"

Coldstone seemed to hesitate.

"Survive?" he asked. "Like this?!"

"Appearances don't matter! We are the true gargoyles! They have been corrupted by the humans… They are no longer our brethren."

Coldstone looked up at Demona, then at Goliath and the trio. His eye then focused on Willow, who was flexing her metal claw.

"Coldstone…" she said softly. "I know you have no reason to trust me… or any human for that matter… but please…. Goliath is no betrayer. Not a day goes by that he doesn't regret the day he lost you… and everyone else."

Goliath stepped forward again, placing his claw on Willow's shoulder.

"She is right… I regret that day, and all the death that was brought upon our clan. There are so few of us left, my brother… I do not wish to lose anymore."

The two gargoyles stared at each other for a moment, until the sound of large vans pulling up drew their attention. Willow quickly whispered into Goliath's ear.

"We need to scram. The last thing we need is to be the top story on the 11 o'clock news."

Goliath nodded, then turned towards Demona and the Steel Clan robot

"I know you can communicate through your machine Xanatos. Heed my words, and let us move this somewhere less…. Delicate."

Demona went to refuse, but once again, the robot stopped her.

"An excellent suggestion." It said. "Let's be off."

Demona and the Steel Clan Robot took off, and Coldstone followed closely behind. Willow then ran up to Brooklyn, almost jumping into his arms.

"Let's go. Quickly."

The gargoyles jumped off of the bus, and began their ascent, disappearing into the sky, leaving the flabbergasted police still trying to figure out what was going on. Elisa watched them fly away, then quickly made her way through the crowd. She quickly got to her car and gunned the engine/

"Willow was right… We're gonna need all the help we can get."

…..

One of the bridges connecting Manhattan to the mainland was currently under construction, the perfect place for a gargoyle fight to the death. Surprisingly, the Manhattan Clan got there first. As Brooklyn set Willow down, they all looked around.

"Did they all just run off?" Broadway asked.

A laser blast from the sky quickly answered their question as the red Steel Clan Robot shot down at them. This sent them all flying in opposite directions, barely staying on the snow covered bridge.

"Not hardly." Willow replied.

Demona swooped down at them, claws bared. Everyone prepared for an attack, but surprisingly, she went straight for Willow, snatching her up from where she stood.

"GYAH!" she screamed as Demona hoisted her into the air.

"WILLOW!" Brooklyn shouted.

He quickly prepared to go after Demona, but the red Steel Clan robot halted his efforts. With a quick grab, it managed to get Brooklyn by the tail, tossing him off the top of the bridge and straight into the suspension cables. Many were still loose, not fully connected to the supports of the bridge, and made short work of the gargoyle.

"Jalapeña…" he swore, trying to free himself from the cables.

Broadway quickly went to try and free his brother, but a blast from Coldstone sent him careening into them as well, until he too was also tangled in them. Soon, all that was left was Lexington and Goliath. Coldstone dove straight down at Goliath, who intercepted his brother, albeit, reluctantly.

"I don't want to hurt you, my brother." Goliath told him.

"You already have." Coldstone snarled in reply.

Lexington, meanwhile, was narrowly avoiding the red Steel Clan robot. He attempted his usual maneuvers in dealing with the robots, i.e. trick them into crashing into a wall. However, it was not working this time. This one was smarter than the rest, as if it was adapting instantly.

"Well… if it won't go down the easy way, then it's time to get creative."

He caught an updraft and shot upward, spinning around and diving back down again. He landed right on the robot's back, and dug his claws straight into the metal.

"Let's see if I can find anything important in here."

He yanked hard, pulling out the back panel, as well as a few wires. The Robot spun in the air quickly, throwing the green gargoyle off of it, then shakily landed on the bridge. It pulled at its head, revealing Xanatos. Lexington stared in absolute amazement.

"So he was trying to build a suit!" he exclaimed. "I knew it!"

"ENOUGH!" Demona shouted out.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, even Coldstone and Goliath, to turn towards Demona. She was standing on the highest point of the bridge, holding Willow by the front of her coat over the edge. Willow's gauntlet was still active, but using it would be a fatal mistake.

"DEMONA! NO!" Goliath shouted.

"This is your last chance Goliath! Your last chance to rid yourself of the lie the humans have tricked you into believing. Cast aside their foolishness and rejoin your true clan!"

Goliath snarled in anger, going to try and save her, but the second his wings began to spread, Demona's grip on Willow's coat loosened. Even from the distance, the fear on Willow's face was evident.

"Don't do it Demona." He demanded. "She is innocent!"

"She is a human! All humans are my enemy!"

"And that…. Is why…. You're truly alone…" Willow said through her fear.

Demona's glowing red eyes suddenly turned to her.

"What did you say you little whelp?!"

"A gargoyle…. Can no more….. Stop…. Protecting…. The castle…. Than breathing the air…. You have no castle to protect….. No clan to fight beside…. You are alone…. With only your hate…"

Coldstone heard those words, and his tensed fists loosened slightly.

"Alone….." he repeated.

"Enough of you!" Demona shouted.

She tossed Willow off the bridge as if she were a piece of garbage. Willow's screams echoes through the night. Brooklyn redoubled his efforts to free himself from the suspension cables, but they held him fast. Even Goliath could do nothing but watch. He was too far away and could not reach her in time. He heard the small splash as she fell into the icy water. Xanatos landed next to her, a furious expression on his face.

"What have you done?!" He shouted "She will freeze to death and drown!"

"Good riddance!" Demona shouted back.

The sound of a rocket booster caught everyone's attention. They all turned to see Coldstone launching himself off of the bridge and into the icy water. He disappeared into the dark water, emerging about a minute later with Willow. She coughed loudly and gasped for air as the metal gargoyle landed next to Goliath.

"Rookery brother?" Goliath said hesitantly.

Coldstone said nothing as he gently passed Willow's dripping wet form to him. He took her, wrapping his wings around her for warmth as she shivered violently. Coldstone then aimed his blaster, shooting the cables binding Brooklyn and Broadway. Now free, they climb up next to Goliath, all of them huddling around Willow. As Lexington lands and joins the rest of the clan, Demona snarled in a fit of rage.

"Why?!" she demanded. "Why did you save her?!"

"Because she was right!" Coldstone replied. "You say that destroying my brother is the only way to survive. Is that all there is for us? Mere survival?"

"Isn't that enough?" Demona retorted.

"N-n-n-n-no" Willow stuttered violently. "G-g-g-g-garg-g-g-g-goyles p-p-p-protect. It-t-t-t-t's y-y-y-your n-n-n-nat-t-t-t-ture. Y-y-y-your purp-p-p-p-pose. T-t-t-t-to lose t-t-t-t-t-t-that is t-t-t-t-t-t-to be c-c-c-c-c-c-corrupt, e-e-e-e-e-e-empty ... l-l-l-l-l-l-lifeless."

Her eye began to slowly close as all of the gargoyles tried desperately to warm her up. Coldstone watched their efforts, then turned to his Rookery brother.

"If what the human girl says is true… then what is it you protect?"

"Enough of this!" Demona shouted.

She pulled out a small laser gun from her belt, aiming for the group. Once her shot was fired though, Coldstone quickly jumped in the way, taking the shot himself. He fell back, sparking with intense electricity. He stumbled some more before falling off the bridge and into the water below.

"NO!" Goliath shouted.

He dove into the water after his brother as Demona leveled another shot. However, this time Xanatos stopped her by blasting the gun from her hands with his arm blaster.

"I think you've done enough damage for one night." He told her.

All of a sudden, he was tackled to the ground by Bronx, the large gargoyle dog snarling like a wolf. Demona turned to grab her gun, only for a large brown gargoyle claw to stop her.

"I don't think so, lass."

"H-h-h-h-h-hudson…. B-b-b-bronx…" Willow chattered weakly.

"You were right Willow." Elisa said as she approached the group. "We were gonna need all the help we could get."

She then turned to Xanatos, leveling her gun.

"It's over." She said.

"Not quite." He replied.

Xanatos then hit the thrusters on his suit, sending Bronx flying off of him and into the snow. As he made his getaway, he managed to grab Demona on his way out. As they disappeared, Elisa stowed her gun and looked down at Willow.

"She's gonna catch hypothermia. We need to get her warm."

Brooklyn gently carried Willow over to Elisa's police car, which was parked not too far from the fight. Elisa had left the heater running, so the car was nice and warm for Willow. As Elisa closed the door to her car, she turned towards the rest of the gang.

"What happened?" she asked. "Why is Willow soaking wet? Where's Goliath? Where's the monster?"

"It was no monster." Goliath replied, dripping wet from the river. "His name was Coldstone…. And he was one of us."

The gargoyles and Elisa all looked at Goliath, who sighed in sadness and grief.

"Come… We have a friend who needs tending to."

…..

The gargoyles all huddled in Elisa's living room, with Willow sitting on the couch. She was wearing some of Elisa's clothes and was wrapped in about every blanket in the apartment. She had a cup of hot cocoa in her hand, and was finally starting to feel warm again.

"How ya feeling?" Brooklyn asked.

"I'll tell you when I can feel my toes again." Willow replied.

"I'm just surprised that you survived that." Elisa commented. "Had you been in that water any longer, you would have been dead."

"It was Coldstone…" Goliath said sadly. "He saved her… he chose to protect the innocent, like a true gargoyle."

Lexington then spoke up.

"Is that what you meant before?" he asked. "When you said we protect the castle like breathing the air."

"Aye lad." Hudson replied. "The castle is not a physical place. Much like home, it is the people that make the castle."

"And our castle… our home… is this city. And we will protect it." Goliath added.

Willow smiled brightly.

"Spoken like a true gargoyle."

…..

A few days later, a robber made his way into Wilkin's Grocery, a look of abject terror on his face. Recognizing the robber from his attack not too long ago, Mr. Wilkin's sighed and put his hands in the air.

"Not again…" he sighed. "Can't you rob somebody else this time?"

The robber approached the counter, sweating like a pig.

"I'm not here to rob ya." He told him, setting the gun down and pulling a large sack of cash out of his coat. "Can you do me a favor and call the cops so I can turn myself in?"

He was asking the questions as if his life depended on it, so as Mr. Wilkin's reached for his phone, he had to ask.

"Why?"

"Because some creepy little girl and her six monster friends just told me to."

Outside the store, perched on the rooftop across the street, Elisa and Willow stood with the statues of the gargoyles watching the events unfold. The two humans exchanged small proud smiles as the sun rose above the city, the first of many brighter days for Manhattan.


	11. Leader of the Pack

Riker's Island at sunset is not what most would think of as a beautiful sight, especially when locked away inside. One of the inmates, however, enjoyed the sunset very much. Fox, the former leader of the Pack, leaned against the window sill of the tiny window overlooking the island. She allowed a small smile to play on her face, which quickly faded when her cellmate began cackling loudly.

"What is so funny this time, Hyena?" she asked.

Hyena ignored the question. Instead, she held up a small shard of glass from the cell mirror, reflecting the light from the window off of it to try and burn a cockroach that had unwittingly scuttled into her clutches. Fox sighed, then turned back to her window.

Across the prison in the men's side. Jackal was tossing a rock at the wall, letting it bounce back into his hand. In rhythm to his antics, his cellmate Wolf did some one-armed push-ups.

"113…114…115…115…"

Outside of the prison, a strange figure scaled the walls. It was a person wearing a strange golden colored suit with the head of a coyote, with long silver spikes coming out of the top of the gloves. With said spikes, the figure made short work of a set of bars in front of a hallway window. It then smashed through the safety glass, drawing the attention of a passing guard.

"What in the world?" he exclaimed, drawing his weapon. "What do you think you're doing?! Hands up now!"

The figure appeared to comply, until a small gun popped out of its arm and began emitting a high frequency wave. The wave cause the guard to start hallucinating, which quickly turned to fear and panic. Apparently watching his hands melt, the guard screamed in abject terror, then promptly fainted. The figure then snatched up the guards keys and walked down the hall.

Elsewhere, Wolf had reached the 200s in his pushup count, and was surprised when the sound of wrenching metal was heard. He stopped his count, and Jackal stopped tossing his rock. They turned towards the door of their cell to see…

"Dingo?" Jackal said in amazement. "What are you-?"

"No time for questions." Dingo interrupted, pulling out a brick of rubber explosive. "Right now, you two need te git as far away from the door as possible."

He smeared the explosive all over the lock, and then all three of the Pack members took cover. The explosion shook the walls and blew the cell door to smithereens. Jackal and Wolf quickly picked themselves up and joined Dingo in the hallway as the alarms began blaring.

"Come along, gents. The guards will be wanting to talk to us soon, most likely."

Back on the women's side of the prison, both Hyena and Fox heard the alarms and looked up in surprise.

"Looks like somebody's making a break for it." Fox commented.

"I wonder who the lucky sap is." Hyena added.

"Lucky saps, actually." The golden figure replied as it approached their cell door. "My companion Dingo should have freed your partners Wolf and Jackal by now, leaving just you two."

The two women approached the bars, examining their rescuer.

"And just who might you be, handsome?" Hyena asked.

The figure pulled out a similar explosive brick to Dingo's and smeared some on the lock.

"Please… Call me Coyote."

The two women quickly stepped back and covered their ears. The explosion made short work of their door, and Coyote waited for them.

"You coming?" he asked, holding up one of Hyena's claw gauntlets. "Or would you rather rot in jail?"

Hyena's smile became a maniacal grin as she took her gauntlet and slipped it on.

"Well, handsome and resourceful. You got my vote."

A guard managed to sneak up behind Coyote, and attempted to bring her nightstick down on his head. However, all she did was break it on his helmet. Coyote turned to her and grabbed her, tossing her into the cell, and into the grip of Hyena.

"Here's something to remember me by… for the next five seconds."

Fox quickly intervenes, pulling the guard from Hyena's grasp.

"Don't!" Fox exclaimed. "There's no need to kill her!"

"I beg to differ!" Hyena retorted.

She made a grab for the guard, but Fox quickly tossed the guard out of the way and tackled Hyena. Coyote watched the fight, then intervened himself.

"There's no time for this." He told them. "Let's go."

Fox shook her head.

"No… I'm staying here." She said

"WHAT?!" Hyena exclaimed.

Fox walked over to the fallen guard and helped her to her feet.

"I'm going to serve my time… pay my debt."

Hyena made the cuckoo motion, then shrugged and walked out of the cell. Coyote stood there a moment longer.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Fox just nodded in reply.

"You're loss." Coyote said as he and Hyena made a break for it.

…..

The five fugitives met up in the courtyard of the prison, where guards fired down on them, trying to heard them back inside. However, they would not be deterred from their course, which was the main gate of the prison. When they got close, it was no surprise that the large iron doors were sealed, but Coyote made short work of them, tearing them from the hinges and tossing them at some pursuing guards. Wolf whistled at the spectacle.

"Alright… I'm impressed."

They ran through the now open gate, hiding behind the outcroppings of rocks that dotted the island's shore. As they did, Jackal took a quick head count.

"Wait… where's Fox?" he asked. "And for that matter, who's this guy?"

"Fox's lost it and decided to stay." Hyena replied. "And as for him, he's Coyote. And he is one hell of a fighter."

The prison guards continued to fire down upon the hidden fugitives, much to everyone's chagrin.

"How are we supposed to get out of here?" Wolf demanded.

"Patience, my friend." Coyote replied. "Patience."

Coyote opened a small keypad on his arm and typed in a series of keys. As he did, the ocean in front of them began to shake and churn. The water began to rise in a large dome, then quickly broke to reveal a massive air ship. The four Pack members stared in utter fascination and awe as it pulled up in front of them and opened up an entry hatch.

"All aboard." Coyote said.

They all ran in quickly grabbing the first seat they could find. As the newly freed Pack fastened their seatbelts, Coyote took the controls and got them all the heck out of dodge.

…..

Willow leaned against the wall of the clock tower, laptop in her hand and a history essay up on the screen. She was so focused on the paper, she didn't notice the sun going down. However, when she heard that distinctive stone cracking sound, she looked up with a smile on her face. She quickly saved her work and closed her computer, running up the stairs to greet her friends.

"Evening guys." She called.

"Good evening lass." Hudson replied.

Brooklyn gave her a hug and Broadway gave her a noogie. She chuckled as they all headed inside, but the merriment was quickly cut short when Elisa came through the trap door. The expression on her face was that of worry, which drew Goliath's attention.

"What is it Elisa?" he asked.

"Bad news…" she told him. "The Pack has escaped from Riker's Island."

"WHAT?!" Lexington exclaimed, nearly deafening Willow. "When did this happen?"

"Earlier today actually. Around sunset."

"Then we gotta track them down!" Lexington insisted, his eyes glowing in anger. "Before the trail gets cold!"

"Whoa there." Willow told him, her ear still ringing from his shouts. "Calm down. You don't even know what happened."

"She is right." Goliath added. "Elisa… how did they escape?"

"Dingo and some guy in a black and gold dog costume broke them out quick and clean. The only one who didn't escape was Fox, who opted to stay and serve her time."

Willow shivered at the mention of Fox. She felt her leg, the one she had broken when they first fought the Pack, begin to tingle and itch. Lexington too was shivering, but not in fear, in pure, unadulterated rage.

"What are we waiting for?!" he shouted. "We need to get out there NOW!"

He went to run up the stairs, but Broadway and Brooklyn both grabbed him.

"Wait a minute." Broadway insisted. "You don't even know where to start."

"He's right Lex." Willow told him. "Manhattan's a much bigger castle to protect then Castle Wyvern. You could search all night and not find them."

"Pack Media Studios." Lexington told her, trying to free himself from his brothers' grips. "I'll start there."

"It was converted into a news studio remember?" Brooklyn reminded him. "They wouldn't go there."

"Then that old warehouse we found after taking down Jackal and Hyena." Lexington tried again. "They've got to be there!"

"What warehouse?" Elisa asked.

Willow quickly opened her laptop again and brought up the street address.

"This one." She said, turning her laptop. "It was owned by the studio, but was mostly used to store props for the show, so nobody ever really gave it any thought."

"Well, I'm adding it to the list of places we're checking out." Elisa told her, already jotting down the address on a small notepad in her pocket.

As Elisa closed the notebook, Willow looked at Lexington still trying to pull free of his brothers' grasp. She recognized the blind rage in his eyes, just like how she had reacted after discovering the truth about Xanatos and his treachery. She had gone in fueled by hatred alone, and had been completely caught off guard. Had it not been for Goliath saving her, she would have been forced to watch helplessly as her friends were destroyed.

"Lexington…" she said softly. "You're gonna go after them no matter what we say aren't you."

"You bet I am." He said with a snarl. "Those guys need to pay for what they've done."

Willow sighed.

"Alright…. But let someone come with you at least."

"I'll go with you." Brooklyn volunteered.

Lexington stopped fighting his brothers and looked at Brooklyn in surprise.

"You will?"

"Hey, you're my Rookery Brother… Of course I'll help."

He released Lexington, and so did Broadway, albeit reluctantly. Willow then grabbed her gauntlet, slipping it onto her arm.

"I'm coming too." She told them. "Someone's gotta keep you two hotheads out of trouble."

In any other time, Lexington would have smiled happily at the prospect. However, all he did was shrug, then jump off the balcony and into the night. Brooklyn scooped Willow up and they exchanged weary looks.

"This isn't gonna end well, is it?" Brooklyn asked.

"Not in the slightest." Willow replied.

With that cheery thought, they took off as well, catching up to Lexington. As they did, Goliath stroked his chi in thought.

"The Pack will not be foolish enough to return to return to any of their old hideouts."

"Aye." Hudson nodded in agreement. "And I'm sure that Willow and Brooklyn are aware of this."

"They're just trying to keep Lexington from doing anything foolish." Goliath surmised. "Meanwhile, I think it's time we have a talk with the true leader of the Pack… Xanatos."

…..

Having successfully evaded the police in the airship, Coyote engaged the automatic pilot, standing up.

"We'll be safe for now. The police won't be able to find us."

"What about radar?" Jackal asked.

"Not to worry. We're stealth rigged."

The Pack unfastened themselves from their seats and stood up as Coyote made his way over to them. While grateful for the jailbreak, they were a bit uneasy about Coyote, and their defensive stances proved this.

"Alright Dogface." Wolf announced. "Now that we're 'safe' as you put it, I think some answers are in order."

"Agreed." Jackal said with a nod. "Just who exactly are you?"

"I will explain everything later." Coyote replied. "For now, we need to discuss the plan."

"Now wait just a minute." Wolf snarled. "Who died and made you the boss?"

"I've appointed myself leader in Fox's absence." Coyote explained.

Wolf chuckled, then brought his fists up.

"Well then congratulations. You just set the record for the shortest term in office."

Dingo quickly ran to Wolf's side, grabbing his arm.

"Don't even think about it, mate." He said. "You don't know what yer gitten yerself into."

Jackal mulled these words over, and gave a small, sinister smile.

"He has a point. After all, when was the last time you pulled an iron gate off its hinges, Wolf?"

"I guess you'll just have to settle for me tearing this jerk in half." Wolf replied with a feral growl.

He launched at Coyote, preparing to tackle him to the ground, only to be stopped by a single hand from Coyote. Electricity pierced through his body as he was thrown back against the wall of the airship.

"Wanna see me use both hands?" Coyote asked.

Wolf, breathing hard but not down yet, just snarled in anger and attacked again. This time, he pulled Coyote into a bear hug, one that would break any normal person's ribs like toothpicks. However, Coyote broke his grip without any difficulty and pulled Wolf into a headlock. He then sprayed Wolf in the face with a strange purple gas, which knocked the guy out in seconds. The rest of the pack watched as their comrade fell to the ground like a limp ragdoll, then they looked back up at Coyote.

"Don't feel too bad." He told them "I am wearing battle armor after all."

"Handsome, resourceful, strong, and witty." Hyena said with a smile. "Is there anything you don't have?"

"Us." Jackal replied. "The Pack doesn't follow just anybody. So, for the last time. Who are you?"

Coyote reached up and twisted the helmet of the battle armor off. He pulled it off revealing none other than David Xanatos. The three conscious Pack members all gasped in surprise as Coyote put the helmet on a nearby seat.

"Surprised?" he asked.

Hyena cackled loudly.

"This day just keeps getting better and better!"

"You just bought yourself a whole mess of trouble, rich man." Jackal snarled, preparing to attack.

Once again, Dingo intercepted the attacker before he could end up like Wolf.

"Fox is the one who let you rot in prison… this guy got you out."

"Besides… It's the gargoyle who are our true enemies." Coyote added, turning back towards the front of the ship.

Hyena lifted a single eyebrow, then followed him.

"Our enemy? What did they do to you? I thought they saved your tail back when Fox had us try to kill you."

"They took something from me." Coyote explained as he opened a small compartment hidden under the pilot's seat. "Something very important. I want it back."

He pulled out three orange duffle bags and tossed them at the Pack. Wolf finally began to stir again, just in time to be hit with the bag. They opened them to see their old Pack uniforms, complete with weapons. Wolf put his on with a wry smile.

"Alright…" he said after he got dressed. "You win... I'll play your game… but what do we get out of this, aside from our freedom?"

"What everyone on this ship wants." Coyote replied. "Revenge against the gargoyles."

…..

Hudson, Goliath, and Broadway all flew through the night sky with Bronx in their arms, heading for the Eyrie Building. They landed in the castle courtyard and made their way inside. Goliath threw open the main doors of the castle, entering the great hall. There, Owen stood waiting for them.

"We're here to see Xanatos." Goliath told him.

"I'm afraid Mr. Xanatos isn't here right now." Owen replied with a smug smile. "He's in the middle of an important meeting. However, I doubt it is him you are truly here for."

"What makes you say that?" Broadway questioned.

"I know your true purpose is to locate the Pack." Owen answered. "As it just so happens, their social calendar shows them arriving at one of Pack Media studios storage facilities any minute now. They're expecting you."

Goliath's eyes narrowed in anger. If the pack was expecting them, then Willow, Brooklyn, and Lexington may have just flown into a trap. Without another word, they turned to leave.

"One more thing, Goliath." Owen added as the gargoyle turned to him. "Mr. Xanatos has a message for Miss Willow. Please tell her that he hasn't touched her room since she left, and she's welcome to return at any time."

"I'll deliver your message, if you deliver mine."

Goliath hoisted Owen into the air, wiping the smug smile off the man's face.

"If anything happens to any member of my clan, including Willow, I will make sure he pays."

He dropped the man unceremoniously to the ground and stalked out the door. Owen stood up and dusted himself off.

"Message received."

…..

Perched on a rooftop overlooking the Pack Media Studio Warehouse, Lexington, Brooklyn and Willow stared down at the mass of police gathered at the door.

"Looks like Elisa managed to send the address to the precinct." Willow commented. "If they're here, the police will catch them for sure."

"They can have them…" Lexington snarled. "Once I'm through with them."

Brooklyn and Willow looked at Lexington, a bit scared of the murderous undertones in his voice.

"Lex… I know how you feel." Brooklyn told him.

"We both do." Willow added. "You trusted the Pack, and they used you. The same thing happened to me and Xanatos."

"And me and Demona." Brooklyn compared. "But if you let your anger and hurt cloud your mind…"

"Then you'll just end up getting yourself and others hurt." Willow finished. "When I went to Xanatos pissed off and seeing red, he caught me off guard and I had to rely on Goliath to save my tail."

"And when I let Demona manipulate me, I had to rely on Willow to get me out of the mess I made."

"You have every right to be angry." Willow concluded. "But you also need to remember what's truly important. Family… Friends… Protecting our home."

"You two have your priorities, and I have mine." Lexington snapped.

Willow sighed and Brooklyn shook his head. Lexington was stubborn, even more than Goliath. They turned back to the police, who were pulling away into the night.

"Guess they were a no show." Brooklyn commented, a note of relief in his voice.

"I'm checking it out." Lexington declared

He leapt off the roof, flying towards the seemingly abandoned warehouse. Not wanting to leave their riled up comrade to his own devices, Brooklyn and Willow quickly follow. They make their way inside the warehouse do discover…

"Nothing?" Lexington exclaimed. "Nothing?!"

"The Pack wouldn't return here. They know we know about their hideouts." Brooklyn surmised.

Lexington sighed in frustrations.

"Maybe your right…"

The three of them turn to leave, but about that time, the ground began to shake. Turning back to the warehouse, the trio watched as a bright light began to emanate from the floor as a hidden landing pad began to lift up into the warehouse. Seated on the pad was one of the biggest airships any of them had ever seen. Willow readied her gauntlet and the two gargoyles got into defensive stances as the ship's bay doors opened up and out came the Pack.

"Well well well…." Wolf said with a smile. "Look who it is. Beakface and Igor with their little pet."

Lexington's eyes began glowing so brightly, his face was obscured by the light. Brooklyn and Willow went to intercept him before he did anything stupid, but he threw them off and launched at the Pack. He landed right on Wolf, claws and fangs bared as he attempted to maul the man. Brooklyn rubbed his head and helped Willow to her feet.

"Told you this wasn't gonna end well." Willow told him.

The two of them entered the fray as well, with Brooklyn going after Jackal. Hyena saw Willow and let a cruel smile played on her face.

"Been waiting to pay you back for blasting me in the face."

"Bring it on."

Hyena raked at Willow, forcing her to dodge. She brought up her own claw in hopes of landing a blow, but Hyena blocked it with ease.

"I went easy on you last time." She told her. "I'm not doing that again."

She spun kicked Willow, connecting with her stomach and sending her flying, right into Brooklyn. The two went skidding across the ground, where they quickly stood again. Meanwhile, Lexington was yanked off of Wolf by Dingo, who put him in a headlock, despite the furious struggled the gargoyle put up. Jackal and Hyena surrounded Brooklyn and Willow. Thinking fast, Willow aimed her gauntlet up at a hanging scaffolding and fired. This brought it swinging down, where it knocked Dingo to the side, right into Jackal and Hyena.

"See how you like getting thrown about!" Brooklyn shouted.

The two of them bolted over to Lexington, pulling him to his feet. He yanked himself free of their grip, snarling in anger.

"I'm fine!" He yelled.

"Not for long." A voice from behind them called.

The three of them turned just in time to see Coyote right behind them. He lifted his arm and the small ray gun came out. He fired it, sending the hallucinogenic rays at the trio. After a minute of mind warping hallucinations, the three of them collapsed into a small pile.

"Nighty night…" Jackal taunted as they lost consciousness. "Don't let the bedbugs bite."

…..

Goliath and the rest of the Manhattan Clan arrived at the warehouse about an hour later. As they made their way inside the warehouse, they were shocked to find it completely empty. More than that, from the dangling scaffolding and the claw marks on the ground, there had obviously been a struggle. Bronx went over to one of the marks and began sniffing it with great gusto. He then let out a howl of sadness.

"Were we too late?" Broadway asked.

"It appears so lad." Hudson replied, examining a set of claw marks. "Question is… who was the victor?"

Suddenly, the wall phone right next to Goliath went off, surprising all three. Bronx snarled at it, voicing everybody's opinion. Whomever was on the other line, they knew they were there, meaning it could only be one of two groups. The Pack, or Willow's group.

"Goliath?" Broadway asked.

Goliath nodded, then picked up the phone.

"Who is this?" he demanded.

"Goliath… I'm so glad I reached you." Owen answered. "I've been instructed to invite you to an intimate get together the Pack is hosting. If you and your clan are free around midnight, please consider attending. It's at the oil tankered, The Toshimaru, in the bay. If I am not mistaken, some members of your party are already in attendance."

The line clicked at Owen hung up, and Goliath clenched his fist on the phone so hard it crumbled into piece.

"The Pack has Willow, Brooklyn, and Lexington." Goliath snarled. "We need to get to the bay, now!"

…..

On the Toshimaru oil tankered, Lexington slowly regained consciousness. As he did, he spotted Brooklyn and Willow leaning against the wall of the large room they were in. From the looks of it, they seemed to be in some sort of hold, meant for cargo. The walls climbed far above the two, and there was no visible door.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"A ship, I'm guessing." Willow replied. "One meant to withstand a serious amount of damage."

"What makes you say that?" Lexington questioned.

Brooklyn leaned to the side, revealing the multiple scratch marks and grey charred marks on the wall.

"We've been awake about 10 minutes now. Spent eight of it just trying to make a dent in this wall." Brooklyn explained. "The walls are solid steel, and who knows how many feet thick."

Lexington pounded the ground in anger.

"Damnit…. We almost had then."

Willow snorted.

"Oh yeah… they were practically begging for mercy." She replied, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"We told you something like this would happen if you went in all anger and no plan. Now we're stuck here until Goliath finds us."

"I don't need Goliath's help." Lexington growled. "I can take them all myself."

Willow stood up, facing the small gargoyle.

"You're still not listening! Don't you get it? We're stuck! All we can do is wait until Goliath or one of the other members of the clan finds us. Until then, just sit down and try to calm down. All this anger will just bring us all into a bigger mess of trouble then we're already in."

Lexington completely ignored her, pushing past her and scratching at the wall they had been attacking. Willow and Brooklyn watched and shook their heads.

"I hope Goliath gets here soon, or I just might do something stupid to Lexington." Willow whispered.

"I'll help you." He replied.

…..

Up above the captive three, The Pack were readying weapons provided by Coyote in order to prepare for the arrival of the gargoyles. While testing the sights on his gun, Dingo spoke up.

"D'ya think they'll come?" He asked. "They gotta know it's a trap."

"They'll come." Coyote assured him.

Weapons prepped and ready for action, the Pack formed a circle, guns aimed up at the foggy night sky. They scanned the clouds for any sign of their prey, and weren't disappointed. Coming in from the side, Goliath and the rest of the Manhattan clan swooped down, howling loudly into the night. Coyote was the first to see them, and let off a laser blast in an attempt to bring them down. The gargoyles spread out, avoiding the blast, as Goliath gave his enemies something to aim at.

While Coyote and the Pack focused on Goliath's moving form, Broadway swooped down from behind, landing right on top of Wolf. As he landed, she shoved Jackal and Dingo as well, knock all three of them to the ground. While Broadway tussled with these three, Goliath chased Coyote across the tankard. Bronx launched himself at Hyena, snarling and biting at her while Hudson searched the ship for any sign of the missing clan members

"Come on lads…. Where did they hide ya?"

Over the din of the fighting, Hudson heard a constant metallic banging, as if someone was pounding and scratching at the metal walls of the ship. He followed the noise to a heavily chained valve leaving down to the oil containment room.

"There ya are…"

About that time, Broadway suddenly came flying at him, knocking Hudson to the side. The two gargoyles recovered as the three Pack members surrounded them.

"Did you honestly think it would be that easy?" Wolf asked

As if to prove his point, Bronx skidded across the floor of the tankard, coming to a stop right next to Hudson and Broadway. Now surrounded on all four sides, the two gargoyles went back to back with Bronx snarling at their feet. The Pack slowly closed in, hoping to dogpile the three. Unfortunately for them, the gargoyles would have none of it.

Dingo went to tackle Broadway, but ended up grabbing an armful of air as the large gargoyle jumped into the air. As he landed on the Australian man's back, Hudson drew his small sword, slicing through the claws on Jackal's glove, reducing them to mere glove fingers. As Jackal examined his glove in shock, Hudson grabbed the front of his shirt and tossing him at Dingo's fallen body. Hyena snarled in anger, going for a wild attack at Hudson, until Bronx tackled her again, locking his jaw on her arm.

Broadway turned his attention to Wolf, grappling with the large man as Hudson returned to the chained valve. He raised his sword, bringing down on the old chains, slicing them to bits. Then, with a solid yank, he tore the valve free of its hinges, opening the way.

"LADS! LASS! ARE YA DOWN THERE?!"

Lexington clambered through the hole, not even bothering to acknowledge Hudson or his question. He pushed past the old gargoyle, lunging at Wolf's back and grabbing hold like a bull rider in the rodeo. Brooklyn climbed out of the hole as well, pulling Willow out by her Gauntlet arm.

"Thanks for the save." Willow said to Hudson.

"Yeah… Thanks." Brooklyn added.

Lexington was then thrown back across the ship, narrowly missing the newly freed clan members. Brooklyn and Willow quickly put on their game faces and ran into the battle, claws bared and blaster armed.

On the other end of the ship, Coyote rounded a corner and hid in a doorway, mere seconds before Goliath came about. Surprised to find his prey suddenly missing, Goliath stopped running, scanning the shadows with his glowing white eyes. Hoping to catch him off guard, Coyote brought out his hallucinogenic weapon and aimed it at Goliath. The gargoyle heard him and quickly turned, just as Coyote activated the gun.

At first, the weapon seemed to be doing what it was supposed to, and Goliath fell to his knees in slight agony. However, he did not fully fall, and slowly rose to his feet, forcing himself to see through the illusions the wave made him see.

Realizing his weapon wasn't having the desired effect, Coyote switched arms and brought out his laser weapon, firing at will. Goliath grabbed him and shoved him against the wall, causing a shot to go wild and hit one of the many barrels of oil that littered the deck of the ship. As the barrel exploded and a fire began to spread across the deck, Goliath wrenched the helmet off of Coyote's head. When he saw who was underneath, he crushed the helmet in his free hand.

"Xanatos…" He snarled.

"Nice to see you too, Goliath."

Coyote grabbed the arm Goliath was using to pin him to the wall and forced him to the side. He then kicked off of Goliath's chest, landing on the flame covered lower deck. Growling in rage, Goliath followed him without hesitation.

Elsewhere on deck, the Pack and the rest of the gargoyles continued their own personal battles. Jackal grappled with Lexington, just barely holding off the feisty gargoyle with his single clawed glove. Broadway tussled with Wolf, putting the man into a headlock. Dingo tried to escape by punching the larger gargoyle in the gut, but found his efforts futile with the amount of protection Broadway's size provided. Hudson found himself doing his best to keep Dingo from strangling him, while Dingo tried to find an opening in Hudson's defenses. And, once again, Willow found herself facing Hyena once more.

"I'm getting real tired of you, little brat!" Hyena shouted as she tried to bring her claws down on Willow's face.

"Trust me, the feeling's mutual!" Willow replied, rolling out of the way.

Willow regained her footing and fired at Hyena, but the trained fighter easily dodged. She then leapt into the air, going for a double kick at Willow's face. Bronx came to Willow's rescue though, pushing the girl out of the way seconds before Hyena's blow connected.

"Thanks Bronx." Willow told him, rubbing the top of his head. "I owe you big."

The two then turned towards Hyena, who eyed them with a feral gleam in her eye.

"I'll go high, you go low." Willow said quietly.

Bronx gave a small nod, and the two went to attack. About that time, Hudson finally managed to get ahold of Dingo and hoisted him into the air. He flung the man in Broadway and Wolf's direction, calling out as he did.

"Heads up lad!"

Broadway quickly released Wolf and tossed him into Dingo's path. The two men collided with a loud thud, landing in a heap on the burning deck. As they slowly got to their feet, Lexington managed to grab ahold of Jackal, tossing him into the air. With a quick spin, he tail whipped the unfortunate man into the stairs leading to the upper deck. While he celebrated his minor victory, Dingo grabbed one of the guns they had prepared earlier and leveled it with Lexington's head.

"You're all mine…" he said with a grin.

Broadway quickly grabbed the gun from Dingo's hands, bending it until it almost snapped in two. With a quick flick of his wrist, he sent the improvised boomerang at Dingo, striking him in the stomach hard.

Back on the other end of the ship, Goliath continued to wrestle with Coyote. The two were almost evenly matched, Goliath with his brute strength and Coyote with his battle armor. They pushed back and forth at each other, rolling across the burning deck, narrowly avoiding the deadly flames.

Even over the roaring flames, and the battles surrounding them, Willow and Bronx could hear their struggles. Hyena lay beneath them unconscious due to the combined efforts of the two, and now, they turned their attention to Goliath's fight.

"Looks like he could use some help." Willow accessed

Bronx snarled in agreement, running between Willow's legs and putting her on his back. She hugged his neck as he leapt over the wall of flames separating Goliath and Coyote from the rest of them. Once clear, Willow jumped off Bronx and dug her gauntlet's claws into Coyote's back armor.

"Hello 'dad'." She said when he turned to her.

Bronx then aimed for his feet, helping Goliath bring the guy down. He hit the deck and Goliath dragged him across the ground. As he did this, sparks flew from his face, surprising all three of the clan members.

"What the hell?" Willow whispered.

Willow pulled her claw free of Coyote as Goliath spun Coyote onto his back. He landed with a metallic clang, revealing his face, or what was left of it. Right side of his face was gone, revealing a metallic skull and frayed wires underneath a synthetic skin layer.

"He's…." Goliath gasped.

"A robot…" Willow finished.

"Blimey!" Dingo exclaimed. "We've been following a tin can!"

Coyote pushed himself up off the ground, turning towards Goliath in an attempt to continue the fight. Willow quickly brought up her blaster and fired. The blast tore through Coyote's robot body, leaving a gaping hole in his stomach as he fell to the ground. The rest of the gargoyles flocked to their leader as Willow tore the head of the robot, tossing it at the feet of the Pack.

"Anyone else?" Lexington asked.

The Pack members turned away in fear, only to be confronted by something far more terrifying. The fire had spread to the several other stacks of oil barrels, causing them to explode. With each explosion, the tankard lost its integrity and began to shake and shift.

"Perhaps we should save this for another day." Jackal suggested.

"As much as I hate running, you have a point." Wolf replied.

Dingo grabbed Hyena's unconscious form, throwing her over his shoulder as the Pack made a hasty retreat from the ship. Lexington saw this and snarled in fury.

"NO!" He shouted. "THEY WON'T GET AWAY AGAIN!"

He ran after them, grabbing one of the weapons that was still functional. He reached the edge of the tankard just as the Pack climbed into the airship, taking off into the night. Lexington went to aim his weapon, but another explosion sent Brooklyn flying across the ship. He hit a metal pole hard, and fell to the ground unconscious.

"BROOKLYN!" Willow screamed

The boat began to tilt violently, and Brooklyn began to slide across the ground towards the edge. Willow ran to his side, grabbing Brooklyn's arm and planting her feet. Unfortunately, she wasn't strong enough, and she began sliding across the floor.

"Lass!" Hudson shouted.

The rest of the can went to go to their aid, but the fire had grown too big for any of them to cross. The only one close enough to help was Lexington, who was currently leveling his gun at the airship.

"LEXINGTON!" Willow shouted, catching the gargoyle's attention. "I'M SLIPPING!"

Lexington looked over at Willow, then back up at the retreating airship. He hesitated for a minute, then tossed the gun aside, running to Willow's side. He wrapped his arms around Willow's waist, and together, the two of them pulled Brooklyn away from the edge.

Once Brooklyn was safe, Lexington turned towards the wall of flames surrounding the clan.

"This ship is going down!" He called. "We need to get out of here!"

Another explosion blew a large hole in the hull of the ship and water began to pour in. The ship tilted until it was almost horizontal. Willow shook Brooklyn hard, rousing him from his unconscious state.

"We need to fly, NOW!" She told him.

One by one, the gargoyles abandoned the sinking vessel, Willow safely in Brooklyn's arms, and Bronx in Goliath's grasp. As the ship sank, and the gargoyle's flew to safety, Brooklyn looked down at Willow.

"Hey… Thanks for saving my bacon before it got fried."

"Thank Lexington." She replied. "We were both about to go over until he grabbed me."

Brooklyn blinked in surprise, then a smile came onto his face.

"Thanks bro." He called out to Lexington.

"Don't mention it." Lexington replied. "Besides… it helped me get my priorities straight."

…..

The next day, Fox stood in front of a parole board. The five officials had conviened after receiving word of the Pack's break out, and her decision to stay behind.

"Miss Fox… In consideration of your overall exemplary behavior since your arrest, as well as your decision to serve your time and aid the guard rather than escape with your former comrades, this board hearby grants you an early parole."

Fox gave a small smile, and nodded at the board.

"Thank you very much." She told them. "I promise you, you won't be disappointed."

After the board adjorned, Fox walked out of the prison gates to the large stretch limo waiting for her. The driver's side door opened and Owen stepped out.

"Nice to see you again, Miss Fox."

"Same to you Owen." She replied. "He's inside I take it."

Owen opened the back passenger door, revealing the REAL David Xanatos sitting in the back. She climbed in and reached for him, and he eagerly reached back. They embraced, kissing passionately as Owen closed the back door.

"I've missed you." Xanatos told her once they stopped kissing.

"Not as much as I missed you." Fox replied. "So… Who won?"

"It never mattered who won." Xanatos answered. "That was merely the icing. You're the cake."

They kissed again, then Xanatos continued.

"The whole escape was staged to give you a chance at an early parole. Plus, I got a chance to test my new humanoid robot."

"But they destroyed it." Fox argued. "What about your revenge? What about getting Willow back?"

"Revenge… as they say… is a sucker's game. Besides, Willow will return to me in time, and I have something just as precious as her. I have you."

They shared another passionate kiss as Owen drove off.


	12. Metamorphosis

Manhattan, a place where people flock to in order to try and start a new life. Some people strike gold, and find themselves living there dreams. Others find themselves on the streets, struggling to survive. One such person was Maggie Reed, a young woman from Ohio who had come to the city to pursue a career in acting. She had fallen on hard times, and found herself without anything to her name.

As she pulled an old blanket around herself to preserve warmth, a shadowy figure approached her.

"Good evening young lady." The figure called in a mature, yet strangely unsettling voice.

Maggie looked up through her ratty blonde hair at the figure in front of her. She slowly stood up, tightening her grip on her blanket.

"I'm sorry…. Am I on your property? I'll move…"

"No need, my dear. I'm not here to kick you out. I'm here to offer you a job. A chance to earn some money… and to get off the streets."

Maggie was hesitant to accept, but it had been awhile since she's had a proper meal, or slept in a real bed. She was desperate.

"I… I'm not sure I should…"

"My dear, I can assure you. The position is a temporary one. Just long enough for you to get back on your feet."

It was more than anyone had ever offered her since she arrived, so she decided to take the chance.

"What will I have to do?" she asked.

The figure merely smiled, wrapping his arm around Maggie and leading her off the streets.

…..

Later that week, Elisa stood at the Manhattan private air hanger, getting a hotdog from a nearby vendor.

"You know what the Zen master said to the hotdog vendor?" She asked.

"Make me one with everything." The vendor replied in a bored tone, handing her the hotdog. "Heard it a million times."

Eliza took a bite, then wiped some crumbs off her mouth.

"I'm looking for Derek Maza." She told him.

"His sister right?" the vendor asked.

"How'd you know?"

"He said you'd be dropping by. He's up there."

Eliza turned to see a small, sleek plane flying through the sky, coming in for an almost silent landing. The main hatch opened and out came Derek Maza. As he pulled off his pilot's helmet, Eliza took another bite of her hotdog and approached.

"New toy?" she asked after swallowing the bite.

"One of the perks of working for Mr. Xanatos."

Elisa's face hardened at the mention of Xanatos' name. Suddenly not hungry, she tossed the remains of her hotdog in the trash.

"Missed you at dinner Sunday." She commented.

"I was busy." Derek replied, his voice becoming a bit terse.

"Xanatos doesn't believe in his employees visiting their families?"

Derek threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

"Again with this? How many times will you make me repeat this? Xanatos isn't the devil incarnate, and even if he was, I'm sure I can handle it!"

"Whoa, calm down." Elisa told him. "It's your life."

"Damn right it is."

"But I still think you're fooling yourself."

The two siblings stood there in silence for a moment, then Elisa sighed.

"Can you just promise me one thing?" she asked.

"Depends."

"If there's any trouble, call me. I won't hesitate to come."

Derek may have been annoyed with his sister's constant pestering about his job with Xanatos, but he knew deep down she really cared. He gave a small smile.

"Alright… I promise."

"Cross your heart?" Elisa said, initiating their childhood promise.

"And hope to die." Derek finished.

The two siblings hugged tightly, both smiling.

…..

Nighttime fell, but it was anything but peaceful. At a large Gen-U-Tech facility, one of their experiments was escaping. It was been brought its evening meal, but rather than take it peacefully, it attacked the food pusher, forcing its way through the door and into the hallway. As loud sirens blared throughout the building, orderlies and guards converged on the creature, only to be flattened by a large door tossed by the creature.

It let out a snarl similar to a lioness as it lunged at the guards, shoving them out of the way as it ran towards the large exit door. It threw it open, running through the night. It didn't care where it went, or where it ended up, so long as it was far away from that facility.

As it ran, the same figure from the alleyway watched it run, fingers tapping on a thin wooden cane.

"Find the specimen." The figure ordered. "Bring it back. Alive."

…..

Flying through the sky, Brooklyn, Broadway, and Willow were discussing dinner.

"So what do we want for dinner tonight?" Willow asked. "We could go get a pizza."

"Nah, we had that last night." Broadway replied. "How about some of those dumplings we got from that Chinese takeout place?"

"Hmm… Not a bad idea." Willow commented. "What do you think Brooklyn?"

Brooklyn didn't answer. Instead he seemed to be looking down at the alleyway they were currently flying over. Curious, Willow looked down as well, and was surprised to see a strange gargoyle-esque figure running through the alley.

"Umm…. Broadway?" Willow called.

"What is it?" he replied.

Willow pointed down, and Broadway peered into the alley as well. He squinted into the darkness, confusion written all over his face.

"Is that… Demona?" he asked.

"I can't tell." Willow responded.

"Let's go check it out." Brooklyn snarled.

The group dove towards the alleyway, landing in front of the shadowy figure. However, upon closer inspection, while it was a female, it wasn't Demona. In fact, it didn't look like any gargoyle the three of them had seen before.

"Another gargoyle?" Broadway asked. "But how's that possible?"

The gargoyle backed away from the group, obviously terrified. Willow slid out of Brooklyn's grasp, trying to approach her.

"It's alright… We're friends."

"Stay away from me…." The mystery she-gargoyle stammered.

Brooklyn stepped forward as well, his eyes full of compassion and sympathy.

"We won't hurt you…" he assured her. "We want to help."

It was around that time that sirens began to get closer to the alley. All four of them turned towards the alley's entrance, where two large vans pulled up. At first, Willow thought it might be the police, but when an army of armed men came out and aimed high tech weaponry at them, that thought quickly died.

"There she is!" One of the men called out.

"She's not alone though!" Another replied. "And there's a girl too"

"Tranq them all! Let the doc sort them out." The first one ordered.

"Girl too?" A different one questioned.

"Girl too." The first one clarified.

The army began to open fire, causing all four of them to run off. Willow was quickly snatched up, barely avoiding the tranqs firing through the air. Willow looked up, expecting to see Brooklyn's face, but as surprised to see Broadway instead.

"Where's Brooklyn?"

On the other side of the alley, Brooklyn was confronting the female gargoyle.

"Bad neighborhood." He told her, grabbing her wrist.

"Let go!" the female gargoyle exclaimed.

She pulled her wrist free of Brooklyn's grip, causing a strange metal bracelet to clatter to the ground. However, before either of the two could register its presence, the men began to swarm them surrounding Brooklyn and the female. They shot at Brooklyn, forcing him to roll away from the shots, as well as the female. Two of the larger men converged on her, grabbing her arms and forcing her to her to follow them.

"Let go of me!" she screamed. "Help me!"

"Don't go with them!" Brooklyn called out futilely.

The men tossed the female into the back of one of the vans, slamming the door shut behind them. They then did a 180 and continued firing on the remaining three. Willow stayed ducked behind a dumpster, quietly cursing herself for leaving her gauntlet back at the clock tower.

"I won't need my gauntlet…. We're just getting breakfast… what's the worst that can happen…. Idiot."

Brooklyn ran up to the dumpster Broadway and Willow were crouched behind, a determined, almost desperate look in his eye.

"We've got to save her!" he insisted.

"If you say so." Broadway replied.

The two gargoyles and Willow began pushing the large dumpster forward, sending it rolling into the men, as well as the van. The dumpster itself did little more than dent the side, but that did not deter the two gargoyles, who leapt over the fallen attackers and began clawing at the metal. One of the men recovered quickly and grabbed his tranq gun, firing once and hitting Brooklyn in the arm. The effect was almost instantaneous as Brooklyn began to droop in exhaustion.

"These guys aren't messing around." Willow observed as she yanked the dart out of Brooklyn's arm. "We need to get out of here."

"Good idea." Broadway replied.

He gathered up Brooklyn in one arm and Willow in the other, then jumped off the truck, making good their escape. As they did, Brooklyn weakly reached out for the van containing the gargoyle.

"No….must…. save….her…"

With their rightful prey captured and the interlopers seemingly gone, the attackers stowed their weapons, climbed into the vans, and drove off.

…..

At the Eyrie building, Derek Maza arrived in his chopper, landing in the castle courtyard. The hatch opened and both he and Xanatos emerged. Waiting for them was Owen, who seemed to be a bit confused by something.

"Is something the matter Owen?" Xanatos asked.

"I was going over the expense reports for Gen-U-Tech systems, and I found something rather odd."

Xanatos raised an eyebrow, and took a file of papers Owen had in his hands. Derek walked up behind him, peering over his shoulder.

"What is it, Mr. Xanatos?"

"Well, I have the R&D Department over there working on something… special for me. I expected some irregularities… but nothing like this."

Derek looked at the paper, and his gazed hardened.

"What kind of project requires hiring armed mercenaries?" He demanded.

"One that I personally have not funded." Xanatos replied. "Perhaps it's time I paid Dr. Servarius a visit."

"I'm coming too." Derek insisted.

"I'm sure that's not necessary." Xanatos assured him.

"Necessary or not, I'm coming. I may not be a police officer anymore, but my cop instincts are telling me something's off. I'm coming."

Xanatos smiled, then nodded.

"As you wish."

…..

It took longer than usual to get back to the clock tower, especially since there was only one conscious gargoyle, and two flightless companions. Luckily, by the time Broadway got the three of them back home, Brooklyn was beginning to shake off the effects of the dart. Broadway leaned him against the wall of the tower to recover as Willow recounted what happened.

"I swear up and down. It was another gargoyle. She didn't look like you guys. She almost looked…. Feline."

"Gargoyles come in all shapes and sizes." Hudson commented. "Perhaps she was from a different clan."

"Maybe so." Willow agreed. "But the thing is…. I think she was being kept in captivity. She was terrified when she saw us. I think it may have been because of me."

"I don't think so Willow." Broadway replied. "She seemed more scared of me and Brooklyn."

"A gargoyle afraid of another gargoyle?" Lexington questioned. "Is that even possible?"

Goliath rubbed his chin.

"Perhaps there is more to this story than we know." He suggested

"Whatever the story, she needed our help." Brooklyn replied, slowly getting to his feet. "She still needs our help."

"Thing is, I don't think she wanted our help." Willow told him.

"She wanted mine!" Brooklyn insisted.

Willow shook her head, then fished into the pocket of her jacket, pulling out the bracelet that Brooklyn had pulled off the gargoyle's wrist.

"She was wearing this before they took her away." She explained, handing the bracelet to Elisa.

"Looks like a tracking device." Elisa explained. "Digital… Long range… expensive."

"More than that, the label on the bracelet is the same label that was on the sides of the vans." Willow concluded.

"Gen-U-Tech"

…..

The next morning, Xanatos and Derek arrived at Gen-U-Tech systems, marching right into the office of Dr. Anton Servarius.

"I think it's time for an update on the project, Servarius."

The figure from the alley stepped forward into the light, revealing an older man with bright red hair save for a stripe of white down the middle. He was hunched over, leaning on a wooden cane, and he practically screamed Mad Scientist.

"Of course." He replied, in that same unsettling voice.

He walked over to a control panel and pressed a series of keys, bringing up a large screen. Almost instantly, recorded footage of the gargoyles began to play on the screen.

"You asked me to design a living creature based on the gargoyles." Servarius explained. "I considered cloning a living specimen, but none was available. I'm assuming that has not changed."

"Correct." Xanatos replied curtly.

"Shame… Still, without DNA of an actual specimen, I turned to gene splicing to breed for desired traits."

Servarius hit a button on the keypad and the footage disappeared, replaced by footage of a jungle cat.

"The composite genes would provide the artificial specimen with the strength and agility of a jungle cat…"

The footage shifted to footage of flying bats.

"…as well as a bat's ability to fly."

"And human intelligence?" Xanatos asked.

"Yes, of course." Servarius replied. "However, I ran into a slight problem involving the energy needed for the wing muscles. The creature would have to eat an equivalent of three cows a day to maintain its strength."

"I don't know about you Doc, but I don't see a lot of cows here in Manhattan." Derek interjected. "So unless the gargoyles are stealing from farms, they have to have another way to store energy."

"Very astute young man." Servarius told him, patting Derek on the shoulder. "I see why you were hired on… I do have a theory about that. You see, I think that when they turn to stone during the day, their bodies absorb the sun's energy and uses it throughout the night. While I could not find a way to make the specimens turn to stone, I was able to find more… workable method."

This time, Servarius turned off the screen, and turned on the lights of a large aquarium filled with long eels.

" _Electrophorus electricus._ The electric eel. These animals store energy in specialized organs known as electric receptors. I surmised that adapting this trait to my specimens would make up for their inability to become stone during the day."

"Amazing work Servarius." Xanatos complimented. "But none of this explains the need for you to hire armed mercenaries."

"Yeah… care to explain that one, Doc?" Derek questioned.

Servarius almost seemed to choke on the question, but covered it with a cough, and continued.

"Yes…. Well… you see, one of my… test subjects escaped."

This threw both Derek and Xanatos for a loop.

"Test subjects!" Xanatos repeated.

"Yes… But don't worry. We successfully recovered her."

He walked over to a different keyboard, and inserted a different code.

"See for yourself."

A large section of the wall began to lift up, revealing a large holding area separated from the lab by a large sheet of safety glass. In the holding area were three different creatures. One seemed to be a combination of an anthropomorphic puma and a bat, while the other seemed to be an anthropomorphic tiger. These two creatures snarled loudly, throwing themselves against the glass to no avail. However, the third creature, the gargoyle from the alley, simply huddled in a corner, hugging her knees to her chest. She seemed to be part lion from the looks of her.

Derek looked at the three creatures, every fiber of his being screaming that something was wrong. Xanatos must have felt the same, because he quickly turned to Servarius.

"You grew these three from scratch?" he asked. "This quickly?"

"Well no." Servarius replied, a strange smile on his face. "That would have taken too long. I used a… call it a shortcut. Human test subjects injected with a mutagenic formula."

Derek turned around so fast, he almost gave himself whiplash.

"These… things… were one human?!" He exclaimed.

"They were of no consequence." Servarius replied with a shrug. "Just random people I pulled off the streets. Nobody will miss them."

Derek saw red and grabbed Xanatos, nearly lifting him off the ground.

"This is what you've been funding?!" Derek yelled.

"I swear to you, I had no idea." Xanatos told him, not even trying to pull out of Derek's grip.

"Don't give me that!" Derek ordered. "You knew something was up! I can tell!"

Xanatos sighed, looking away.

"You're right… I knew Servarius had a bad reputation, but I ignored it, hoping his methods would bring me the results I desired."

"At the cost of innocent lives?!"

Xanatos looked up, meeting Derek's eye.

"Never."

The two men looked into each others eyes for a moment, then Derek turned away, releasing Xanatos' jacket. The man fixed his coat, looking at the captive creatures.

"Don't worry. I'll make this right." He told them. "I'll find a way to reverse the process."

Hearing this, Servarius' calm demeanor changed into a violent, angry one.

"NO!" he screamed. "I WONT LET YOU DESTROY MY WORK!"

He pulled a dart gun out from under the keyboard, aiming it right at Xanatos. Derek quickly knocked him out of the way, taking the dart in the shoulder. He screamed in pain, then quickly turned on Servarius, tackling the man to the ground. Servarius went to aim the gun again, but Derek quickly yanked it from his grasp.

"Not this time, Doc."

Derek then pulled the dart out of his shoulder, wincing slightly.

"Funny…" he muttered. "I don't feel sleepy."

"That's because those weren't tranquilizer darts you twat!" Servarius explained, regaining that creepy smile. "The dart was loaded with my mutagenic formula! The same one I used on them!"

Derek's eyes began as wide a dinner plates, the dart falling from his hands as he stumbled back in shock. Xanatos walked over, gently ushering Derek into a chair before turning on Servarius. He grabbed the man, pulling him up off the ground and throwing him against the wall.

"You better have an antidote!" Xanatos told him.

"Oh, I do." Servarius told him, tapping the side of his head. "Right up here. But why would I help you destroy my work?"

At that moment, the video screen came to life with one of Servarius' men dominating the screen.

"Doctor Servarius…. There's a pair of cops at the door. They're investigating a kidnapping."

The screen shifted to a picture of Elisa and Matt, who were both showing their badges to the camera. At the sight of his sister, Derek gasped in fear. However, Xanatos used this to his advantage.

"Go ahead." He told Servarius. "Let them in. I'm sure they'll be very interested in your project, especially Detective Maza. Remember, she's not only friends with the actual gargoyles, but Derek's sister as well."

The confident tone in Servarius' voice faded quickly.

"You wouldn't dare…." Servarius countered, praying Xanatos was bluffing. "You bankrolled everything!"

"You're right." Xanatos told him. "We'll both go down for this… But I've been in prison before. Have you?"

He suddenly dropped the doctor, who landed hard on the ground. Xanatos stood over him like an angry father over a child caught smoking.

"The police… the press… the courts… They'll all crucify you. And if they don't, I will."

Seeing no other option, Servarius relented.

"You win." He said softly. "I'll begin work on the antidote."

Xanatos gave a nod, then walked back over to Derek, who was holding his head in pain.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Lousy…" Derek replied weakly.

"Just say the word, and I'll let them in." Xanatos told him, gesturing to the screen with Elisa and Matt still on it. "Don't worry about me. I'm just as much responsible as Servarius is."

"No." Derek told him, almost desperately. "I can't face her now. Maybe when he's cured me."

Sweat was pouring down his face and he clutched his head in pain. Xanatos turned to Servarius, giving him the mother-of-all-glares.

"You heard him." Xanatos told him. "Get rid of them. Then get to work."

The doctor nodded, then nervously walked over to the monitor to get started. As he did, Derek suddenly gasped in pain, doubling over and nearly falling off his chair. Xanatos quickly stopped him, easing him back onto the chair.

"Derek?"

Derek looked up at Xanatos, but his eyes were yellow and feline, and his teeth were slightly pointed.

"Help me….."

…..

After sunset, Elisa met us with the gargoyles and Willow in the clock tower.

"I don't trust that Doctor Servarius." She said while pacing back and forth. "He's hiding something. I know he is."

"Can't you arrest him?" Brooklyn demanded.

"There's not enough evidence." Elisa replied. "Without probable cause for a warrant, my hands are tied."

"Well mine aren't." Brooklyn snarled, marching towards the balcony.

"Where are you going?" Willow called, chasing after him.

"To find her. She needs my help!" Brooklyn replied.

"Yeah right…" Broadway scoffed.

"You don't know anything about her!" Brooklyn shouted.

"And neither do you!" Willow shouted back.

"Besides, running in head on without a plan won't help her." Goliath added.

Brooklyn looked back to see the clan preparing to fly off, and Willow wearing her gauntlet.

"And I have a plan." Goliath concluded.

…..

Back at Gen-U-Tech systems, Derek was morphing at a very fast rate. Already his skin was beginning to cover itself in pitch black fur, and large bat wings were beginning to grow out of his back. Xanatos watched the metamorphosis with a pained expression.

"How's that antidote coming?" He asked.

"These things take time, you simpleton." Servarius sneered.

"Time, Derek doesn't have." Xanatos told him. "He's changing at a much faster rate than before."

"Perhaps it would be safer to cage him." Servarius suggested.

"He's a man, not an animal." Xanatos snapped. "Now shut up and keep working."

Servarius quickly got back to work.

…..

Up on the Gen-U-Tech roof, the Manhattan clan landed softly in front of the building's skylight. Brooklyn quickly set Willow down approaching the window.

"We can get in here."

Willow quickly grabbed his hand.

"Not quite." She told him. "Look closer."

Brooklyn peered closer and saw wires criss crossing all over the window.

"It's alarmed." Lexington surmised. "We're not getting in this way."

"Perfect…. Just perfect. Now what do we do?" Brooklyn demanded.

"We find another way in." Goliath answered.

He gestured for Willow to come forward, then he pointed at the ground in front of him. Willow quickly caught on and brought out her laser gun. She let off a consecutive blast, carving a large circle in the ground so quietly that unless you were on the roof, or directly below them, you would never had heard it. Seconds before she cut the circle completely, Goliath dug his claws into the stone, preventing it from falling. He set it to the side as Willow stowed the gun.

"Going down?" she said with a smile.

All of the gargoyles smiled, then began to one by one leap into the hole. Willow jumped in last, landing in Brooklyn's arms. As they looked around, Lexington spotted a computer terminal and made a bee line for it. As he began typing away, Willow and the other gargoyles gathered around him.

"Will you quit fooling around?" Brooklyn told him.

"Calm down Brooklyn." Willow told him.

"Yeah. I'm trying to find your girlfriend." Lexington added.

The computer chirped and Lexington smiled.

"Got her."

…..

The gargoyles found the room where the female gargoyle was being held, which had been vacated in order to concoct the cure. Brooklyn practically ran up to the glass of the female's containment unit.

"You're alright…" he sighed. "I'm so glad."

The female didn't share Brooklyn's sentiments.

"Stay away from me…" she gasped, then quickly turned to a speaker attached to her cell. "Somebody help me!"

An alarm immediately started blaring. Thinking quickly, Goliath picked up a metal table, slamming it against the glass. However, it did little more than crack slightly. Willow gently pushed him aside them aimed her gun. The female cowered in the corner as Willow set the blaster to its highest setting and fired, shattering the glass.

"Get your girlfriend and let's go!" Broadway exclaimed. "We've got company."

Guards began pouring into the laboratory, drawing large caliber weaponry.

"Lock down the lab area!" one of the guards shouted into a microphone on his helmet.

Another began firing at the group, one of his shots hitting the female. Luckily it was a tranquilizer dart, and all she did was faint. Brooklyn quickly scooped her up and hid. Broadway grabbed a metal cart and was using it as a shield as Willow attempted to get a shot at the guards.

…..

Back in Servarius' lab, Derek had almost fully changed, and could barely stand due to the pain. Xanatos held him up as Servarius listened to the commotion going on across the building.

"Security's been breached!" he exclaimed.

"Forget that now." Xanatos ordered. "Just give Derek the antidote."

Derek weakly held up a black furred, paw-like hand towards Servarius, whose own hand was shaking out of sheer nervousness. The door suddenly flew open as the gargoyles and Willow stormed in. Brooklyn had the female still in his arms and Goliath had Willow in his as she shot blaster over the gargoyle's shoulder. Derek looked over at them, his mutated face full of fear.

"Not now!" he exclaimed.

"Xanatos!" Goliath snarled. "I should have known…"

"No time big guy!" Willow called, still facing behind Goliath at the coming guards. "We need to scram. NOW!"

Behind them, the guards were firing at will, despite the innocent bystanders. While the gargoyles attempted to evade the attackers, so did Dr. Servarius, Derek and Xanatos. A few guards got knocked aside by Lexington's tail and was sent flying right into Servarius. The cure in Servarius' hand went flying through the air, much to Derek's horror.

"NO!" He screamed.

Derek dove, praying he could catch the cure. Unfortunately, he was a second too late, and the syringe gun shattered on the ground. Tears in his eyes, Derek howled in unbridled anger and sadness at the loss of his cure. Meanwhile, the gargoyles were still evading the guards. Goliath was fighting them off with one hand, keeping Willow on his shoulder so she could fire. Broadway was defending Brooklyn, who was doing his best to keep the female from getting injured.

"Can we leave now?!" Willow screamed over the alarms and the fighting.

"How?!" Broadway shouted back.

Willow suddenly aimed upward, shooting a hole in the ceiling. She set off a few more shots, making the hole big enough for them to escape.

"That works!" Broadway called.

Goliath leapt onto one of the lab tables, deftly tossing Willow upward, where she landed on the floor above. Brooklyn went next, Goliath gently tossing them up as well. With Willow's help, both Brooklyn and the female made it safely to the second floor. Lexington clambered up as well, while Broadway made his own way up. As Goliath began to climb up himself, Servarius went to stop him.

"NO!" he cried, grabbing onto Goliath's legs. "That's my creation!"

Goliath snared in rage, then kicked Servarius off of him, right into the tank of electric eels. The glass shattered and the eels fell on the doctor electrocuting him. The doctor screamed in agony, writhing in the pool of water as the eel's natural electricity coursed through his body. Eventually he stops moving all together and slumps. Both Derek and Xanatos gasp, then Xanatos slowly approaches Servarius, avoiding the eels, and checking for a pulse.

"No pulse…" Xanatos said after a minute. "He's dead."

Derek couldn't believe his ears. With tears of desperation in his eyes, he approached Xanatos and the dead doctor.

"He can't be dead…" Derek said softly, almost pleadingly. "He's my one chance…"

Xanatos just stood up, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry…"

"NO!" Derek screamed, covering his face with his hands. "I ONLY NEEDED A FEW MORE SECONDS!"

He looked up from his hands, and his fists clenched. His eyes seemed to glow in anger.

"The gargoyles… it's their fault! They'll pay for this, if it's the last thing I do!"

Outside, a different type of siren was going off. This time, it was the police. Xanatos quickly began trying to usher Derek out the door.

"Come on Derek. We need to get you out of here… unless you want your sister to see you like this."

Derek shook his head, and allowed himself to be led out. They walked past the remaining mutates, and Xanatos quickly disabled the cell doors and released them.

"Come… All of you. I'll find a cure for all of you." He promised.

…..

Back at the clock tower, the female gargoyle was slowly coming to. She rubbed her head and looked around, then nearly screamed in fright at the sight of Bronx sniffing her. She backed right into Brooklyn, who tried to gently lift her up.

"It's alright." He said softly. "You're among friends."

The gargoyle scrambled away, then noticed Willow among the group. In an almost desperate motion, she ran over to her, clinging to her arm. Willow blinked in confusion, but did not try to release her grip.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in the clock tower above the Manhattan precinct." Willow explained, gently pulling the female to her feet. "I promise you, you're safe."

The female looked around at the Manhattan clan fearfully, her grip tightening on Willow's arm.

"Were they human once too?" she asked.

"No…" Goliath said, a note of confusion in his voice.

"What do you mean by 'human once too'?" Willow asked. "You're not originally a gargoyle?"

"NO!" The female cried, tears pouring out her eyes. "I'm human…."

Brooklyn went to try and comfort her, but the female just clung to Willow tighter, desperate for kind human contact. Willow wrapped her free arm around the female, gently petting her long hair.

"What's your name?" Willow asked, hoping for more information.

"M-Maggie…." She replied. "Maggie Reed. I'm from Ohio…"

Lexington took a small step forward, but still kept his distance, not wanting to upset Maggie any further.

"You'll be safe here Maggie." He said.

"Safe?" Maggie replied, looking up from Willow's shoulder. "This isn't safe…. I don't need to be safe… I need a cure. I'm not like this. I'm not a monster."

All of the gargoyles, and Willow, winced at the M-word. Brooklyn then stepped forward, crouching in front of Maggie.

"We're not… monsters either." He tried to explain. "Please… don't be afraid."

He tried to reach out for Maggie, but she flinched violently, her claws digging into Willows arm so hard she began drawing blood. Willow bit her lip to keep herself from crying out in pain as Goliath approached Brooklyn.

"The dawn is coming…" he said. "And we all need rest."

He looked down at Maggie, his face softening somewhat.

"Once night falls, we will find you the cure you seek. Even if it means confronting Xanatos at his castle."

The gargoyles went towards the balcony as Maggie slowly let go of Willow's arm. The two of them then follow the gargoyles and watch them pose for the rising sun. Brooklyn looks back at Maggie, his face full of longing and sadness, and as the sun rises, that expression is etched in stone. Maggie gasps in fright, then turns towards the trap door and bolting for it. Willow sees this and panics.

"Maggie, wait!"

Maggie stops and turns to her, fear and horror prevalent in her face.

"I can't stay here." She insisted. "I need to find a cure. I can't stay here with these monsters!"

Willow winced slightly.

"Please don't use the M-word." She pleaded. "And I wasn't going to make you stay."

Maggie blinked in surprise. Willow slowly walked over, holding a wet rag up to her bleeding arm.

"Trust me Maggie. I understand where you're coming from. You've lost everything. Your home… your family… even your humanity. You're scared, and angry, and don't know who to trust."

"How do you…"

"Because I felt the same way after I lost my parents, and after my adoptive father betrayed me. Heck. I live in a clock tower… with gargoyles."

Willow put her hand on Maggie's shoulder.

"You want to leave, I won't stop you. But I will suggest you fly."

Maggie gulped.

"Fly?" she asked.

"Yeah. You have those wings, you might as well learn to use them as long as you have them."

She gently ushered Maggie out onto the balcony, where the latter continued to stare at the frozen gargoyles.

"Don't worry." Willow assured her. "They remain stone throughout the day. They won't move on you. I swear."

Sighing in relief, Maggie walked closer to the balcony, looking down at the street below. She gulped again, then cautiously climbed onto the balcony's edge.

"When these guys tell me about how they fly, they say that in order to get around, they feel for the wind currents, then ride on them. Like gliding."

Maggie stretched out her wings, then looked down at the street below.

"Are you sure."

Willow nodded.

"I promise it will work."

Taking a deep breath, Maggie closed her eyes and jumped off the balcony, wings extended outward as she began to successfully glide off. Willow watched her go, then looked back at Brooklyn's statue.

"He is not going to be happy with me tonight." She muttered.

…..

Throughout the day, the police were doing their best to make out exactly what happened in the ruins of the Gen-U-Tech facility. The crime scene investigators were taking photos of just about everything from the holes in the different ceilings, to the broken containment unit, and finally to the shattered eel tank surrounded by dead eels.

"Whatever happened here, sure made a mess of things." Matt commented.

"Tell me about it." Elisa commented, already pretty sure of what happened.

She examined a pile of papers that seemed to have been knocked aside during the struggle and picked them up. When she saw the top, Elisa grinned.

"Well well well… look at this."

"What is it partner?"

"Turns out Xanatos owns Gen-U-Tech." She explained in a triumphant tone.

…..

Night fell, and the second Brooklyn was no longer stone, he ran inside, hoping to find Maggie. However, she was nowhere to be found.

"Where is she?" He asked frantically. "Where's Maggie?"

"She left." Willow explained, walking out of her room still in her pajamas. "Not long after you guys went to sleep."

"WHAT?!" Brooklyn exclaimed. "Why didn't you stop her?!"

"Because she didn't want to stay, and I wasn't going to force her." Willow replied, her voice slightly hard. "She wasn't a prisoner."

"She was a gargoyle who needed my help!" Brooklyn yelled.

"No! She was a human who was terrified out of her mind!" Willow yelled back.

"You don't know anything!"

Willow's face hardened and all of the other gargoyles, even Goliath, took a step back.

"I don't know anything… I don't know ANYTHING! Brooklyn, if anybody understands Maggie, it's me. She's lost EVERYTHING! Her entire world was turned around after a bad man screwed her over and took away everything she had!"

"I lost everything too! I lost most of my clan, my home! I know what she's going through!"

"No you don't! You're too blinded by your own feelings!"

"What?!"

"Don't play dumb! You've been acting like a lovesick puppy ever since we met Maggie, and you've been trying to force your feelings onto her. You can't see that she doesn't want your help, and that she doesn't want you!"

"ENOUGH!" Goliath demanded. "Both of you!"

Willow stopped shouting and took a deep breath, doing her best to calm down. Eventually, she managed to stow away the anger and she approached Brooklyn.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted like that… But you know I'm right."

"No… She needs my help." Brooklyn insisted.

"Brooklyn please…"

She went to grab his shoulder, but he violently pushed her away. His push sent her careening across the tower and right into the wall. She hit it hard, then slumped to the ground, her head pounding.

"LASS!"

Bronx and Hudson ran to her side as Brooklyn ran for the balcony. Willow slowly sat up, feeling the back of her head for any blood, and was grateful not to find any.

"I'm fine…" she said weakly. "Just stop Brooklyn from doing anything stupid."

"We will." Goliath told her. "Hudson… you and Bronx stay here with Willow. The rest of us will follow Brooklyn."

The gargoyles took off as Hudson picked Willow up and set her down in his chair. Bronx leaned against her while Hudson got her an icepack for her head.

"Brooklyn… please… don't be stupid."

…..

At the Eyrie building, Maggie had met up with the now fully mutated Derek and the other two mutants. Once she had explained how she could fly, Derek has insisted on her teaching them all, and the four of them were currently putting their new skill to practice while Xanatos and Owen watched them from the battlements.

"Owen." Xanatos ordered. "I want you to find me the best geneticist in the world."

As Owen walked off to do as he was told, the Manhattan clan appeared in the sky. Upon seeing them, Derek immediately hissed in rage.

"You!" he shouted. "This is all your fault!"

He caught an updraft, aiming straight for Goliath. As he did, the other two male gargoyles went for Lexington and Broadway.

"Here come the other two." Broadway commented.

"And I don't think they like us." Lexington replied.

As if to prove him right, the two mutates attacked the gargoyles, punching them both in the face, causing them to fall down. Meanwhile, Brooklyn did his best to catch up with Maggie.

"Maggie Wait!" he called.

Maggie wouldn't listen and continued to evade him. Meanwhile, Derek managed to tackle Goliath and the two came plummeting down, rolling onto the courtyard below. About that time, Owen returned.

"Mr. Xanatos… Detective Maza is here."

"Send her up." Xanatos replied. "Perhaps she can end this senseless violence."

Back with Maggie and Brooklyn, He finally managed to get her to land on one of the castle's towers.

"Why are you afraid of me?" Brooklyn asked pleadingly. "I just want to help you!"

"No you don't!" Maggie countered. "You want me to stay a monster! Like YOU!"

She pointed at Brooklyn as electricity began to gather on her hand. She then released the electricity, striking Brooklyn in the chest. Unsure of exactly what happened, but happy with the result, aggie abandoned Brooklyn on the tower and flew off. Meanwhile, Derek had watched Maggie's display, and quickly deployed the same trick on Goliath, bringing the large gargoyle to his knees. However, before he could deliver the final blow, Elisa arrived on the scene and aimed her gun at him.

"FREEZE!" she shouted.

Derek looked up at his sister, surprised to see her, and even more surprised to be staring down the barrel of her gun. It then dawned on him that she had no idea that it was her brother she was looking at, a thought that was both heartbreaking, and relieving. He stepped away from Goliath, his arms slightly raised in the air.

"Good." Elisa said in a softer tone. "Now… Who are you?"

For a second, Derek went to say his real name, but he quickly shook his head, deciding against it.

"Call me… Talon." He decided after a minute.

Satisfied with the answer, she began to inch her way towards Goliath while "Talon" inched the opposite direction.

"Alright then, Talon. Why were you stomping on my friend?" she asked.

"Your… 'Friend'… made me like this." He hissed angrily.

"Impossible." Elisa countered as she slowly helped the gargoyle to his feet. "Goliath would never intentionally harm anyone."

Talon snarled, but said nothing. Elisa then walked towards Talon, her gun now safely holstered.

"Look… I want to help you." She told him.

"Promise?" Talon asked.

"Cross my heart." Elisa told him.

"And hope to-"

Elisa gasped.

"Derek?" she said softly.

Talon immediately face palmed himself, then began backing away. Elisa then reached out for him.

"Derek… is that you?!"

Talon tried to hide himself in his wings, tears of shame running down his face.

"No…." he whispered. "Not anymore…"

"Xanatos did this to you!" Elisa surmised.

"It was an accident." Talon tried to explain. "He's trying to help me."

Elisa tried to push through Talon's wings, hoping to meet her brother's eyes.

"No!" she yelled, tears forming in her eyes as well. "Don't you get it? He's lying! He's always lying!"

Almost instinctively, Talon released his electrical powers, which struck Elisa and forced her backwards. Talon turned, reaching for his sister to help her, but Elisa looked at him, a look of sheer terror on her face. This was the final straw for Talon. He screamed in a combination of anger, hatred, sorrow, fear, and self-loathing, then took off across the castle and into the night sky, the other three mutates on his trail.

"Should we go after them?" Broadway asked as he and Lexington landed next to Goliath.

"No..." Brooklyn replied as he landed next to Elisa and helped her up. "Let them go. She doesn't want my help…. She doesn't want me…"

Elisa turned on Xanatos with a look that would have reduced the man to a pile of ash if it could.

"Now it's war Xanatos." She told him, her voice laced with so much hatred it was a wonder her words were even clear. "You're going down for this. No matter what it takes or what I have to do, I will make you suffer for what you've done."

Goliath walked over to Elisa, picking her up and flying off. The rest of the clan followed, leaving Xanatos alone to contemplate Elisa's threat.

…..

Later in Xanatos' office, Owen came in with a man dressed in a trench coat and fedora.

"May I present, sir, the best geneticist on the planet."

Xanatos turned as the man took off his coat and fedora to reveal Dr. Servarius, alive and well, with a new haircut, standing up straight, and walking without a cane.

"I was particularly proud of my death scene." Servarius commented, his voice now normal rather than that of a mad scientists.

"Frankly, Servarius, I thought you overplayed the part." Xanatos replied.

"But aren't you amazed we pulled it off?" Servarius countered. "Do you have any idea what I had to do to make those subjects escape, and more than that, it was only by sheer coincidence that one was finally spotted by the gargoyles."

"Aside from that, things couldn't have proceeded more predictably." Xanatos allowed, turning on a screen that showed Talon flying around. "He's more suited for his new form… wouldn't you say?"

"I couldn't agree more." Servarius told him. "However… they've all escaped."

"Not really." Xanatos explained. "There's an old saying. The best way to control a slave is to make them believe that they are free. So long as I hold the ability to create a cure for their condition, they will continue to come back to me."

…..

Willow's head had finally stopped pounding as the gargoyles returned. Brooklyn was the first to come in, approaching Willow like a naughty child about to be punished.

"Brooklyn…" she called out, still holding the ice pack to her head. "Are you alright?"

"No…" he replied. "You were right…. She didn't want anything to do with me…. All she saw was a monster…"

"I'm so sorry…" Willow told him, going for a hug.

"Don't." Brooklyn told her, gently brushing her aside. "I don't deserve your sympathy…. Or your forgiveness."

He walked over to one of the clock faces, perching on the railing in utter despair. Lexington went to his side, putting his arm around his brother as Broadway joined him. Willow looked up at them, then turned to see Goliath walk in. Elisa was in his arms, but rather than set her down, he instead sat on the ground, both his arms and his wings wrapped around her. Confused, Willow cautiously approached, and was surprised to see Elisa crying.

"Jalapeña…." She gasped. "Elisa what happened."

In between sobs, Elisa looked up at Willow, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Xanatos… He…. He turned Derek…. Turned Derek into…"

Elisa couldn't bring herself to say the words, and broke down into sobs. Goliath looked up at Willow.

"Xanatos did to Derek what he did to Maggie."

Willow gasped in horror as Elisa's sobs grew louder.

"No…." Willow said softly as her own tears began to flow. "Is there anything he won't destroy?"

She fell to the ground herself, sobbing into Bronx's shoulder. Hudson looked at the display and shook his head, wishing there was something he could do to alleviate the sorrow of the moment.


	13. Pain of the Past

**A note from the Author of the Insane:**

 **I am SOOOOOO sorry this chapter took so long. Life gave me a swift kick in the rear that I had to recover from. Luckily, everything is working out now and I should be able to return to my chapter every two days schedule.**

 **One more note, this is a completely original chapter, not based on an episode, so please no hating. It's also slightly more violent, so just a warning.**

 **ENJOY :P**

 **PS: Made some edits, especially to the ending.**

… **..**

In Manhattan, there are places that one does not visit for one simple reason, it's not safe. However, there are those who dare to venture there, either because they have no choice, or they have something to hide. Then, of course, there are those who are a combination of both, and one of these people is a young man by the name of Ryan Evans.

Ryan sits in his rather shabby home, pictures covering the walls of the living room. Each picture is of the same person, a girl with short blue hair and pale skin. Ryan looks at the pictures, stroking one like it was his lover.

"Wendy…" he whispered. "You will be mine again."

…..

Willow slowly stretched, waking up after a long days rest. As she fumbled around for her slippers, she could hear the sounds of cracking stone. Smiling, Willow grabbed her slippers and ran through the curtain, sliding into the main room of the clock tower as the gargoyles began to shed their stone skin. She watched from the door in the clock face as each gargoyle stretched and howled, shaking the last remnants of their stone skin off of them.

"Evening guys!" she called.

"Good evening Willow." Goliath called back as the clan headed inside. "It seems like us, you have just awoken."

Willow smoothed down her bright blue hair with her hands and straightened her pajama top.

"You guys are lucky." She said with a chuckle. "You wake up and you look fine. I'm a mere human who needs to spend half an hour in the bathroom to look good."

This got a small smile out of Goliath, and a chuckle out of Lexington and Broadway. Brooklyn, however, didn't even register the comment. He simply maneuvered past her and walked towards the corner of the clock tower, curling up into a little ball. Hudson shook his head at this.

"It's been two weeks and the lad is still unable to forget Maggie." He said sadly.

"He hasn't left the tower…. He barely eats… and if he didn't turn to stone every day, I bet he wouldn't sleep." Willow added.

"I hate seeing him like this…" Lexington sighed.

Brooklyn ignored the clan's comments, turning over and facing the wall. Willow looked at him, then stroked her chin in thought. She then perked up, snapping her fingers as an idea began to form. She slid over to Broadway, whispering her plan into his ear. He smiled, then gave her a thumbs up, walking over to the fridge.

Willow quickly ran into her room, grabbing the first clean shirt she found, as well as some clean jeans and her favorite sneakers. Throwing them on as quickly as she could, then yanking a brush through her hair, she made her way back out, where Broadway stood in the kitchen holding an empty milk gallon. He had a very prominent milk mustache which he quickly wiped away.

"Broadway!" Willow exclaimed. "I thought we talked about you drinking all the milk… and out of the jug no less…"

"Sorry Willow." Broadway apologized. "I was thirsty."

Willow sighed, then turned to Brooklyn.

"Come one, tough guy." She said. "I need a lift to the grocery store."

Brooklyn looked up, then reluctantly stood. He shuffled over to the balcony as Willow grabbed her backpack, stuffing her gauntlet, her wallet, and her cellphone inside. Slinging it onto her shoulder, Willow slid over to Brooklyn, letting him scoop her up and glide into the night. Goliath watched them go, then turned to Broadway.

"Are you sure that you should have consumed that entire gallon in one sitting?" He asked.

Broadway didn't reply. Instead, he bolted for the restroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Lexington chuckled slightly, walking over to Goliath.

"The things we do for our clan."

…..

On any other night, Willow would have thoroughly enjoyed flying with Brooklyn. Being up high above the city with the knowledge she was safe in his arms always brought her a great sense of happiness and joy. However, Brooklyn's dower mood put a damper on hers as well.

"Hey…" she said hesitantly. "Maybe on our way back to the tower, we can stop by that burger joint with the milkshakes we both like and get some."

Brooklyn shook his head.

"No thanks…" he sighed. "I'm not in the mood."

Willow sighed as well, looking up at the mopey gargoyle.

"Brooklyn…. I know you're still upset about what happened with Maggie… but you can't stay hung up on her forever… you need to move on…. Get back that out there."

"You don't get it, Willow." Brooklyn told her. "Maggie was my one chance at a relationship…"

"Don't think like that…." Willow chastised. "There are others out there. I'm sure you'll find someone one day."

Brooklyn shook his head.

"You said so yourself when we first met. There aren't any other gargoyles in the world outside of our clan."

Willow looked down, her face turning slightly red as she spoke again.

"Well…. There are humans."

Brooklyn snorted in contempt.

"Yeah right…. What human would be interested in me?"

Every fiber of Willow's being wanted to scream 'I would' at the top of her lungs. She wanted to tell him that she was interested, and had BEEN interested since the day they met. However, all she said was…

"You'd be surprised."

The rest of the flight was a bit uncomfortable, with both parties remaining silent. When Wilkin's Grocery finally came into view, Brooklyn landed across the street in one of the back alleys, setting Willow down.

"You think you can find your own way back to the tower?" he asked. "I'm just not up for this…"

Willow looked into Brooklyn's eyes, and at the hurt and the heartbreak so very prevalent in them. Sighing in defeat, Willow nodded.

"Sure…" she muttered. "I'll catch a cab or something…"

Brooklyn began climbing up the wall of one of the buildings, headed for the roof. Watching him go, Willow reached out for him.

"Brooklyn wait!" she called.

He stopped and turned to her. She opened her mouth to say it, say those words that she didn't have the courage to say earlier. However, they caught in her throat, and Willow turned away again.

"Never mind…" she muttered. "I'll see you back at the clock tower."

Brooklyn continued his climb, then jumped off into the night, disappearing. Willow watched him go, and once he was out of earshot, she kicked the wall of the alley as hard as she could.

"DAMNIT!" she screamed. "Why can't I just SAY IT?!"

She paced out of the alley, crossing the deserted street with her hands in the air.

"Brooklyn… I like you. I've liked you since the day we've met. At first I thought it was just because you were my first friend in years, but I began to realize it was more. I don't feel for Broadway and Lexington the way I feel for you. You're special… and I… I…"

She stopped outside the store door, and punched the wall angrily.

"Even when I'm not facing him, I can't say it!"

Frustrated and angry, Willow threw the door to the grocery store open, stomping in.

"Bad day?" Mr. Wilkins asked from behind the counter.

Willow scoffed, walking towards the dairy cooler.

"Don't even get me started."

…..

Sitting in an old car just around the corner from Wilkin's Grocery, Ryan sat in the driver's seat, a pair of binoculars in his hands. He watched as Willow stomped into the store, then lowered his binoculars with a strange smile.

"Finally…" he hissed.

He turned on the car, pulling up until he was almost in front of the store, but still out of sight from the window. He then left the car to idle, and waited.

…..

Elisa slipped on her jacket, about to head out and call it a night. She shut down her computer, closing all of the applications and files she had up on screen, all of them dealing with Xanatos. He was still clean, legally speaking, much to her frustration, and Elisa could only hope that he would slip up, giving her the evidence she needed to lock him away for good.

As she went to grab her cellphone, it suddenly went off, blasting the song "Gotta Be Somebody" by Nickelback. It was the ringtone Elisa had given Willow, and she didn't even hesitate to answer.

"Hey there." She said. "Didn't expect a call from you. I was just about to head out."

"Oh good." Willow sighed. "You think you could stop by Wilkin's Grocery and pick me up? I need a ride back to the tower and there aren't any cabs in this part of town."

"Sure…" Elisa replied, a bit confused. "What are you doing in that part of town without a gargoyle?"

"Getting milk… it's a long story…"

"Alright. You can tell me after I come get you."

"Sounds good… I'll see you- GYAH!"

Willow's suddenly scream caught Elisa off guard, and the police woman felt her heart fall into her stomach.

"Willow?" She called nervously.

In the background, Elisa could hear Willow fighting off some unknown attacker, her voice muffled by distance, and something else. Then, she heard a male voice call out in pain, then Willow screaming again.

"LET ME GO YOU BAST-"

There was a sickening thud, then Willow fell silent. Elisa grew even more panicked.

"Willow?!"

There was the sound of a car trunk being opened, then shut, and then something stomped down on the phone with a loud crack as the line went dead.

"WILLOW!"

Elisa snapped her phone shut, running out of her work area and making a bee line for the elevator.

…..

Brooklyn returned to the clock tower, landing on the balcony and slowly shuffling into the main area. Hudson looked up from his seat, peering at the red gargoyle curiously.

"Where's Willow, lad?" he asked.

"She said she'd find her own way back…" Brooklyn replied, walking over to his corner.

"Meaning you ditched her." Lexington clarified.

Any other night, Brooklyn would have happily argued with his rookery brother, but tonight, he just shrugged.

"I guess…" he sighed. "Look… I appreciate you guys trying to cheer me up… but I just need time."

It was about that time that the trap door leading to the clock tower was flung open, startling the clan. Elisa ran in, a look of panic and worry on her face that the gargoyles had never seen before. Goliath was at her side in an instant.

"Elisa…. What is it?"

"It's Willow!" Elisa replied breathlessly. "She was attacked!"

Brooklyn's self-pity instantly evaporated, making room for sheer terror and shock. He turned to Elisa just as the other gargoyles gathered around her.

"What happened?" Goliath demanded.

"All I know is she was calling me from Wilkins Grocery looking for a ride, then she screamed. I heard sounds of a scuffle, then the line went dead. What was she doing in that part of town without a gargoyle anyhow?"

The clan suddenly turned to Brooklyn, who shrinked under their hard gaze.

"I…. I left her there…." He sheepishly admitted. "She had her gauntlet…. I thought she'd be okay…"

Broadway grabbed Brooklyn by his biceps, lifting the red gargoyle into the air.

"You weren't thinking at all!" he shouted. "You were just soooooo focused on your own feelings that you didn't even bother to think!"

Brooklyn drooped in the big gargoyle's arms shamefully. Every word Broadway said rang with truth, one he could not even think to deny. Goliath quickly attempted to diffuse the situation.

"We don't have time for this." He told them. "What's done is done. Right now, we need to focus on making sure Willow is recovered safely."

With a growl, Broadway dropped Brooklyn, who crumbled to the ground in a ball of shame and self-disappointment.

"Hudson." Goliath called. "We'll need your tracking skills… and Bronx's nose as well."

"Then who will guard the tower?" He asked.

"Brooklyn will." Goliath replied, gesturing to the red gargoyle.

Brooklyn suddenly sat up.

"No… I caused this… I need to do something to help."

"I think you've done enough already." Lexington snarled.

With that, the Manhattan Clan made their way to the balcony, Goliath scooping up Elisa while Bronx was carried by Broadway. Brooklyn watched them take off, then kicked the wall angrily.

"Why do I keep doing this?!" he exclaimed, collapsing into a ball once more.

…..

Willow slowly came to, her head pounding like a drum. She went to sit up, only to hit her head on something. Rubbing her even more sore head, she slowly turned to look up. Unfortunately, everything was dark, making it impossible to see, so instead she pushed her hands upward, feeling what felt like a metal lid.

"What the hell?" she muttered.

Whatever she was in suddenly jerked up and down, like a car going over a pothole. This analogy quickly brought things into perspective.

"I'm in a car trunk…."

That's when it all came back to her. She remembered the attacker grabbing her from behind, fighting him off, and them getting his on the back of the head hard. Her heart fell into her stomach as a big knot of fear began to form.

"I've been kidnapped."

If it had been anyone else in her situation, this would be the part where the screaming and banging futilely on the car trunk lid would begin. However, Willow was different. She wasn't some scared little girl. She was a member of the Manhattan clan.

Forcing the almost crippling fear into the back of her mind, Willow tried to focus, feel around the trunk for anything she could use as a weapon. Unfortunately, the trunk was completely empty, save for a blanket that was draped over her and a pillow under her head.

This confused Willow greatly. If someone was trying to kidnap her, why make sure she was comfortable locked in the trunk?

For that matter, why wasn't she bound at all? Most kidnappers would bind their captives to ensure they wouldn't escape, but Willow was completely free.

She didn't have long to contemplate this, for soon, the car came to a stop. Thinking quickly, Willow got back into the position she had awoken in, pulling the blanket over her once more. She closed her eyes, pretending to be still knocked out and praying that whomever kidnapped her would fall for it.

She heard the car door open and shut, then footsteps coming towards her. She forced herself to remain as still as possible as her kidnapper opened the car trunk, the light of a faded street lamp illuminating the trunk.

"You can stop pretending, Wendy." A male voice told her. "I know what you look like when you're asleep and when you're faking."

The voice made Willow's blood run cold. Dropping all pretenses of courage, Willow slowly opened her eyes, gazing up at the one person she had hoped never to see again.

"R-Ryan?"

…..

The clan landed in the alleyway right next to Wilkin's grocery. The second Goliath put her down, Elisa made her way onto the sidewalk, where she spotted Willow's cellphone on the ground, right next to a shattered gallon of milk. She picked up the broken phone, then walked back into the alley

"I found her phone…"

"Well, Bronx found this." Broadway replied.

The gargoyle dog held up Willow's backpack, covered in garbage stains and with one broken strap. From the open dumpster and the mess of trash strewn around it, Elisa could guess where he found it. Elisa took the backpack and opened it, dumping the contents on the ground. Willow's wallet fell out, as well as her gauntlet.

"Jalapeña…" Lexington cursed.

"Poor lass probably never had the chance to arm herself." Hudson said with a sad sigh.

"Can Bronx get a scent off her stuff?" Elisa asked.

Bronx looked up at Elisa sadly, whining in disappointment.

"The smell of the dumpster had completely overtaken Willow's scent." Goliath explained. "We won't be able to find her using Bronx."

"Then what do we do?" Lexington asked.

"Simple." Elisa replied. "We do this my way. Finding people is my job after all."

Elisa leaned against the wall, her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Whoever took her, they had this planned out. They waited at the grocery store you guys frequent, got her alone, didn't give enough time to arm herself, and after taking her, they made it so nobody could track her scent."

"Meaning that whoever took Willow knew that we would come looking for her." Hudson added. "And by we, I mean-"

"Gargoyles…" Broadway finished. "Whoever took Willow knows about us."

"And who do we know that wants Willow, and has knowledge on Gargoyles?" Elisa asked.

Goliath's eyes began to glow angrily as his fists clenched.

"Xanatos…."

…..

Willow sat up slowly, her eyes never leaving Ryan's imposing figure. He looked like hell, with wild black hair, clothing that seemed to be covered in stains, and this wild look in his eyes that set her on edge.

"You remember who I am…" He whispered, seemingly delighted.

"How could I forget?" Willow replied, her voice shaking with fear.

Ryan went to hug her, but Willow flinched, causing him to stop. He looked at her with a hurt expression as he slowly pulled away.

"Please don't be afraid…. I don't want to hurt you…"

Some of the fear gave way to anger, which Willow desperately seized as she pulled herself out of the trunk.

"You hit me on the back of the head… and you kidnapped me!"

Ryan put his hands up as if he was surrendering.

"I had no choice…. I had to get you away."

"From what?" Willow demanded, still trying to sound braver than she was.

"From the monsters…" he explained. "The ones who held you captive for so long. I've been watching… waiting for the right time to free you, but they never left you alone. They only let you be once, after your leg was broken, but I couldn't get you away without risking hurting you more."

Willow's anger vanished, replaced with that same gut wrenching fear.

"How did you know about me breaking my leg?"

Ryan smiled.

"I've been watching you… Ever since I eluded them, I've been watching you, waiting for you to be mine again."

He said this with an almost maniacal undertone. Willow flexed the fingers of her right hand, wishing she had her gauntlet. Without it, she didn't have a single weapon.

Except….

Before Ryan could react, Willow spun on her toes, bringing her leg up and kicking Ryan square in the face. He stumbled back, clutching his nose, blood gushing through his fingers.

"What the HELL!" he screamed.

Willow didn't wait around to answer. The second her foot touched the ground, she took off running down the street. Ryan turned in her direction, slamming the car trunk shut.

"You shouldn't have done that…"

…..

Owen sat in the security room, watching the monitors as he did every night. Usually, nothing occurred, but tonight, he saw the figures of the gargoyles flying towards the castle. He calmly stood, walking into Xanatos' office. The man looked up from a stack of papers he was working on, surprised to see Owen entering.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"It appears that the gargoyles are about to pay us a visit." Owen explained. "And they have Detective Maza with them."

"What about Willow?"

"I did not see her, or the one called Brooklyn among them."

Confused, yet curious, Xanatos gave a nod.

"Let them in." he ordered. "Let's see what they have to say."

Outside, the gargoyles landed in the courtyard, surprised to see the large doors leading inside wide open.

"It appears we're expected." Hudson surmised.

"Stay on guard." Goliath commanded as he set Elisa down. "Don't take any chances."

Everyone nodded in agreement, then they made their way inside. In the great hall, Xanatos leaned against the wall next to the fire place, Owen by his side.

"I must admit, this is an unexpected surprise." Xanatos said with a smile. "How can I be of service?"

Elisa stepped forward, considering she was probably the most level headed of the group at the moment.

"Where is she?" she demanded.

Xanatos raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm afraid I don't understand the question. Where is who?"

Broadway suddenly tossed something at Xanatos. He caught it, and was surprised to see the gauntlet Willow had begun using.

"Where is Willow?" Elisa demanded again.

Xanatos held the gauntlet in his hand, his smile fading.

"If this is your idea of a joke, I can assure you it is far from funny."

Goliath stomped forward, grabbing ahold of Xanatos and hoisting him into the air.

"Willow was taken from us earlier tonight while she was out getting supplies!" He snarled. "We know you are responsible for her disappearance, so tell us where she is!"

Xanatos' eyes widened, and Goliath could see genuine fear in his eyes. However, this was not the fear of a man who had been caught. This was the same fear that Goliath had felt when he had returned to Castle Wyvern after the Massacre. Surprised, Goliath gently put him down.

"You…. Are not responsible…. Are you?"

Xanatos shook his head, rubbing his forehead in worry.

"No… In fact, I didn't even know she was missing…. How did it happen?"

"We don't know." Lexington replied, catching onto the truth. "To be honest, you were our best lead."

"Understandable." Xanatos allowed. "Considering our history and the prevalent animosity between me and Willow, I can see why you would come to this conclusion. However, I can honestly say that I have nothing to do with this?"

"Question is, if you did not take her, then who did?" Hudson asked.

"Maybe it was the Pack?" Broadway suggested,

"Nah. They're still locked up in jail." Lexington supplied.

"What about that Macbeth character?" Elisa asked.

"No… His quarrel is with Demona, not us or Willow." Goliath countered.

"Then who else could it be?" Lexington asked.

"Yeah… It's not like there are a lot of people who believe in gargoyles." Broadway added.

At those words, Xanatos suddenly perked.

"Broadway…. You're a genius."

Before Broadway could reply to the compliment, Xanatos turned to Owen.

"Owen, I need you to gather together Willow's personal file. All of it."

"Right away sir."

As Owen turned to walk away, Xanatos gave the gargoyles a positive look.

"I think I just may know who has Willow."

….

Brooklyn paced around the clock tower, his pity party done with, replaced with more anger than the hothead had ever dealt with before. He was angry at himself for leaving Willow alone, for letting himself get caught up in his own problems that he didn't even notice what was going on around him. He was angry that someone had gone after Willow, and he was livid that he couldn't go after her. He was already in enough trouble. If he left the clock tower after Goliath told him to stay, he probably wouldn't live to see another sunset.

As he continued pacing, he heard a strange ringing noise, like a cellphone going off. Confused, he followed it, until his foot accidentally kicked something. Bending down, he saw it was Elisa's cellphone. On the screen, it showed an incoming call, but the number wasn't recognized.

Not knowing what to expect, Brooklyn flipped the phone open, bringing it to his ear.

"Umm…. Hello?"

"Brooklyn?! Jalapeña!"

Brooklyn recognized that voice, and that expletive, anywhere.

"Willow?!"

"Brooklyn! Listen! I don't have much time! He's chasing me even now but I managed to elude him but he'll find me soon and I only had enough change in my pocket for a short call so-"

She was saying this so fast that it took Brooklyn a second to translate what she was saying.

"Willow, slow down. I can barely understand you. Where are you?"

"I'm in the slums, Southside as far as I can tell. I passed 12th street when I was running but-"

There was the sound of screeching tires in the background, and Willow suddenly screamed. There was a clatter, as if Willow had dropped the phone, then fading footsteps. Brooklyn closed the phone, tucking it into the belt of his loincloth, heading straight for the balcony.

"Goliath can punish me for disobeying him later." He muttered to himself. "Right now, my friend need me."

…..

Owen came back into the Great Hall after a few minutes, a fair sized stack of papers in his hands. As he set them out on the table, Xanatos began to leaf through one, pulling out a single photo. It was a picture of a young man, one that looked like he had been through hell and back again.

"Before I adopted Willow… back when she was still Wendy Rollins… she was quite popular in school, drawing the attention of all the boys in her class. One such boy was a young man by the name of Ryan Evans."

Elisa recognized the name, and the photograph.

"I remember him… Born into a rough part of town with deadbeat parents. He ended up developing a split personality to combat his dangerous surroundings. On top of that, he also had a violent case of paranoid schizophrenia. I lost count of how many times I had to bring him in…."

"Willow always had a soft spot for those in difficult situations. It's something I tried to take advantage of when I broke the curse on your clan Goliath."

The gargoyle snarled slightly at the comment. Xanatos took the hint and continued his tale.

"Willow befriended young Ryan and tried to get him cleaned up. For a while it seemed as though it worked. Ryan's grades improved, he began taking his medicine, and generally getting a better grasp on his life."

"But then, Willow's parents were killed." Elisa added. "And I had to place her under protective custody after evidence of sabotage was discovered."

"From what I gathered, Ryan did not take well to Willow's sudden disappearance." Xanatos continued. "He reverted back to old habits and his psychoses came back. He became convinced that Willow had been taken from him… by monsters."

Suddenly, it all made sense to the gargoyles. If this Ryan character had taken Willow, his delusions of monsters would lead him to take such strange precautions.

"I don't know how, but he someone found out where I was keeping Willow." Elisa stated, drawing the gargoyles' attention again. "He broke into the hotel room she was staying in, and by the time officers got inside, he was trying to drag her out the window. We arrested him on the spot, but as we dragged him off, he kept screaming that he would find her again…. And that she would be his again."

"She told me this after I informed her of my plans of adopting her." Xanatos finished. "It was one of the reasons she changed her name, and why she began taking online classes rather than attend actual school."

"Wait a minute… you said he was arrested right Elisa?" Lexington asked.

"I did, yes. But that doesn't mean he could have been released or that he escaped."

Elisa went to pull out her cellphone, but was surprised to find it missing.

"My phone's gone…"

"Maybe you dropped it back home." Broadway suggested.

"Feel free to use mine." Xanatos offered, holding out his cellphone.

Elisa took it, quickly dialing her partner.

"While Ryan is the most viable suspect at this point, I hope he's not responsible…" she mumbled.

…..

Brooklyn found the phone booth Willow had used surprisingly quickly. The phone was still hanging off the receiver, and could see tire marks on the road in front of it.

"Alright Brooklyn… remember what Hudson taught you about tracking."

He examined the tracks, and figured out the general direction they were headed. Not wasting a second, Brooklyn climbed the phone booth and jumped into the air.

…..

"Bad news." Elisa said after handing Xanatos his phone back. "I had Matt do a search on Ryan Adams. Turns out he was released a few months ago on good behavior, but after that, completely vanished. His parole officer, his doctor, none of them have heard a peep from him..."

"So, Ryan has Willow…" Xanatos commented. "This isn't good."

"We need to find this Ryan, and soon." Goliath insisted.

"Ryan use to live in the slums down on the south side. It's a long shot, but it just might be a place to start."

"Then we have no time to lose."

The clan and Elisa headed for the door. As they did, Xanatos caught Elisa's arm.

"Detective…. Please find her in time."

Despite all of the animosity she held for the man, Elisa recognized that desperate, pleading look. He may have been dirty, but he cared for Willow in his own way. Her gaze softened as she gently pulled her arm free.

"I will."

…..

Willow ran down the empty street, rushing past old tenant buildings and closed shops. In the distance, she could hear Ryan's car coming her direction. Knowing it would soon turn the corner and find her, Willow dove into an alleyway, scrambling behind a dumpster seconds before headlights illuminated the street.

"Please just pass me by… please just pass me by."

Luck was not in Willow's favor, for the car stopped right in front of the alleyway, cutting off Willow's exit. She could hear the car door opening, and Ryan's footsteps getting closer.

"Weeeeeeendyyyyy!" He called out in a singsong voice. "Come out come out wherever you are!"

Willow looked to across the alley, hoping for any sort of weapon. Unfortunately, none was available. However, there was a door leading into what seemed to be a warehouse. From what she could tell, it wasn't locked. The question was, could she make it?

"Peekaboo!" Ryan suddenly shouted, appearing directly in front of her.

Willow let out a bloodcurdling scream, kicking at Ryan and connecting right between his legs. As the man slumped to the ground clutching himself, Willow vaulted over him, grabbing the warehouse door and throwing it open. As she disappeared into the darkness, Ryan slowly sat up, wincing in pain as he got to his feet.

"Wendy!" he called as he stumbled through the doors of the warehouse. "Come back! Please! I'm trying to help you!"

Willow, who was hiding behind a large stack of boxes near the rear of the warehouse, was quick to call back.

"Help me?! You kidnapped me!"

"I already told you, I had no choice! I had to save you from the monsters before they turned you against me!"

"Your monsters aren't real Ryan! They were never real!"

"They took you from me! They tried to turn you against me! I couldn't let that happen Wendy!"

"Nobody took me away! Nobody but you!"

"I'm not the bad guy here Wendy! I just want you safe!"

"I'm not safe with you Ryan! You're sick! You need help!"

The entire time they were shouting at each other, Willow had been inching herself towards the door while Ryan made his way to the back of the warehouse. Willow could see the exit was clear, and was gathering the courage to make a run for it. Unfortunately, she had just made a grave mistake with her last comment.

"What did you call me?"

Ryan's voice was strangely quiet, something that made Willow freeze. For some reason, this tone of voice seemed more dangerous.

"You sound just like them….. Like the monsters…."

He began to chuckle, the sound grating against Willow's ears like nails on a chalkboard. Every fiber of her being was screaming at her to run, to hide, and to get as far away from Ryan as possible.

"I was too late wasn't I…? They turned you…. You're not my Wendy anymore…"

Willow bolted for the door, the sound of her footsteps drawing Ryan's attention. He barreled after her, tackling her to the ground.

"I'm sorry…. I couldn't save you…."

He sat on top of her, holding her wrists above her head with one hand. She tried to pull away, but he was strong, much stronger than she had anticipated.

"But…. I can free you…"

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a pocket knife. Willow's eyes widened and she screamed loudly.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"Sorry, but nobody can hear you here…"

"But I can."

Ryan suddenly froze, and Willow's eyes went wide.

"BROOKLYN!"

The red gargoyle came barreling through the warehouse doors, Grabbing Ryan and yanking him off Willow. His eyes were glowing so brightly that the rest of his frame was almost obscured by the light. Ryan's eyes were wide with terror as Brooklyn tossed him right into a pile of boxes, bringing them down on top of him. He then turned to Willow, the glow fading.

"You okay?"

Willow ran up to Brooklyn, throwing her arms around the gargoyle's neck and sobbing in utter relief. He hugged her tightly to him, wrapping his wings around her.

"Brooklyn…. Thank God…. I was so scared…."

She cried in his arms as Brooklyn hugged her, petting her hair.

"It's alright." He promised. "I'm here… You're safe now."

The sound of moving boxes drew their attention as Ryan pulled himself free of the mess. Brooklyn snared, his eyes regaining their feral glow as he gently released Willow stomping over to the man. He picked Ryan up again, claws bared and ready to strike.

"I could kill you right here and now." He snarled. "I could rip your throat out with my bare hands."

Ryan looked at the red gargoyle, his eyes wide with fear. He even looked like he had wet himself. Brooklyn snarled at him, then lowered his hand.

"But I won't… Because unlike you… I'm not a monster…"

He tossed Ryan against the wall, causing him to bounce off of it and land in a heap on the ground. Whether he was truly unconscious, or just playing possum in order to avoid death, Ryan didn't get back up.

Brooklyn turned back to Willow, the last of the glow fading from his eyes. As he went to say something, Willow charged him, kissing the gargoyle full on the mouth. At first, Brooklyn was shocked, but soon relaxed into the kiss, wrapping his wings around Willow.

A sudden bang draws their attention as the clan comes smashing through the walls of the warehouse. They look ready to attack, until they see Brooklyn holding Willow, and an unconscious Ryan on the ground. Willow smiles widely at them.

"Elisa! Goliath! Hudson, Lexington Broadway!"

Upon seeing Willow safe, they all sigh in relief approaching the two.

"Are you alright lass?" Hudson asked, looking her up and down.

"I am now, thanks to Brooklyn. He came just in time."

"How did you know where to find her?" Elisa asked.

Brooklyn fished into his belt, pulling out the cellphone.

"You left this at the tower." He replied, holding it out.

Elisa took his as the gargoyles all patted Brooklyn on the back and hugged Willow. Goliath let out a small smile, one which quickly fell when he laid eyes on Ryan.

"What will we do with that one?" he asked.

The rest of the gargoyles turned to the fallen man, eyes full of anger and disgust. Elisa flipped open her phone, dialing Matt's number.

"Leave him to me."

…..

The police arrived at the scene quickly. Willow told them the whole story, editing it slightly to it was where Elisa saved her rather than Brooklyn. Ryan was arrested, and with the amount of charges against him, Willow had no doubt that he would be locked away for good this time.

After getting cleared by the doctors and getting officially released, she climbed up to the clock tower a few minutes before sunset, heading straight for Brooklyn's perch.

"Willow." Brooklyn called as she sat down next to him. "How'd it go?"

"Ryan's getting sent to Riker's Island and they're throwing away the key." She said happily. "I never have to worry about him again."

She leaned against Brooklyn, who went to wrap his wing around her, but hesitated.

"Willow….. I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"For ditching you like I did…. I never should have left you alone. If I hadn't been so wrapped up in my own problems…"

Willow put her finger against Brooklyn's mouth, shushing him.

"Brooklyn… You made up for that in spades. I forgave you the second you came barging through those doors."

She snuggled against him closing her eyes sleepily.

"Besides…. I love you way too much to hold a grudge."

Brooklyn looked down at Willow, a shocked look on his face, one that soon turned into a loving smile.

"I love you too Willow…"

As he uttered these words, the sun came up, turning each gargoyle into stone. Elisa walked over to Willow, smiling at the sleeping girl and the frozen gargoyle.

"It's about time…" she said with a smile.

She then scooped up Willow, carrying her inside as the sun continued to rise.

…..

Ryan sat in the exercise room of Riker's island, watching all of the inmates work out. As he did this, a rather large man came and sat down next to him.

"Hey there newbie." He said, draping his arm over his shoulder.

Ryan turned to see this monster of a man glaring down at him like a piece of meat. His eyes widened and he tried to get away, only for the brute to pin him with his arm.

"I have a message for you from an old cellmate of mine, Mr. Xanatos."

She pulled him closer, whispering into his ear.

"Nobody touched Willow Xanatos."

Ryan began to struggle in the brute's grip and the guy pulled out a shiv, Ryan's screams echoing through the prison.


	14. Legion

**Note from the Author of the Insane: Just so there is no confusion here, I am using the names Othello, Desdemona, and Iago as names of the souls inside Coldstone. While yes, Othello and Coldstone are the same person essentially, the name Coldstone described the cyborg, while Othello describes soul.**

 **Just FYI**

… **..**

Far off the shores of Manhattan Island, under one of the many large bridges connecting it to the mainland, Coldstone, the cybernetic gargoyle, lay dormant beneath the ocean waves. He had sacrificed himself to protect his Rookerie brother, and had seemingly paid the ultimate price. However, all was not what it seemed.

Deep within the recesses of Coldstone's mind, the cybernetic implants were working furiously to repair their damaged host while keeping his conscious mind occupied in a specially design Virtual Reality Program. In the twilight colored virtual reality, some of his more vivid memories began playing in a seemingly endless loop.

Coldstone held his mate, a beautiful tan gargoyle with golden hair, kissing her passionately. They had a love that had rivaled even Goliath and Demona before the Wyvern Massacre. However, there had been one gargoyle who had attempted to break Coldstone and his mate apart. This gargoyle had led Coldstone to believe that Goliath was after his mate, and in a jealous rage, he attacked his brother, knocking them off of the castle battlements.

With his sentient mind occupied with the onslaught of memories, Coldstone's AI program took over, activating the metal wings and sending the cyborg rocketing out of the water and into the setting sun. He hovered there for a minute, his eye scanner locking onto a building off in the distance. With his target locked, Coldstone flew off towards the island and towards his unsuspecting target.

…..  
The Golden Cup, despite the rather interesting name, was a research facility dedicated to robotics, cybernetics, as well as top notch computer security. They prided themselves on being one of the top leading manufacturers of their fields of research, even above Xanatos Enterprises. So sure were they in their security that it was a complete and utter shock when a monstrous creature busted through one of the top floor windows of the research lab.

While the guards were initially shocked by the cybernetic gargoyle's appearance, but quickly recovered and began to open fire on it. Unfortunately, the bullets just harmlessly bounced off of its metal body as he shoved passed the arm guards, making his way deeper into the facility.

…..

Willow held open the trap door for Elisa as she pulled herself into the Clock tower. She had a headset in her hand, and a smile on her face.

"Evening Elisa." Willow greeted.

"Hey. They awake yet?" Elisa asked

"They're shaking off the last of their stone skin as we speak." Willow replied with a nod

"Awesome."

Elisa walked into the living room and saw what looked like a large snack buffet set out on the rug in front of the TV. She turned to Willow with a knowing smile.

"You and Brooklyn are finally having that movie marathon, huh?"

Willow gave an enthusiastic nod, one that turned into a huge smile as Brooklyn snuck up behind her and snatched her up into a hug. Willow shrieked happily as she returned the hug in kind. Elisa gave the two some space as Goliath and Lexington approached her.

"Those two seem to be hitting it off quite nicely." Elisa commented

"I've never seen Brooklyn so happy. Or Willow." Lexington replied.

"They remind me of how I use to be…" Goliath remarked with a small smile. "I can only hope that they will not be torn from each other like I was..."

On that sour note, the mood of the small group seemed to take a bad turn. That is, until Lexington noticed the headset on Elisa's hand.

"What are those for?" he asked.

Elisa smiled at the small gargoyle, handing them to him.

"Matt just got the call." Elisa explained.

Willow suddenly spoke up from the living room.

"You mean the RECON unit finally came in?" she asked.

"That right." Elisa replied. "We're gonna be testing it out tonight."

"Sweet!" Lexington said with a smile as he slipped the headphones onto his head.

Goliath was intrigued by the conversation, and became curious about this "RECAP" that Willow had mentioned.

"You seem quite excited about a test." Goliath said, a small smile on his face.

"Of course I am!" Lexington exclaimed. "RECAP stands for Reconnaissance Emergency Cyber Automated Probe. It's the latest in robotic technology that's hooked up to virtual reality."

"It's just a machine we use to deal with high risk situations." Elisa explained.

"It sounds quite interesting." Goliath remarked. "Perhaps I shall join Lexington in his observation of this… RECAP."

"If you want to, you can." Elisa told him, headed back towards the door. "What about the rest of you?"

Hudson, who had settled into his usual chair, waved a hand.

"No thanks lass. Someone's gotta keep an eye on these two."

Brooklyn and Willow turned to Hudson, and the latter stuck her tongue out at him good naturedly. Broadway also declined, his mouth stuffed full of popcorn which prevented him from speaking. Bronx, of course, had already settled into his usual spot on the rug, right next to Hudson's chair. Lexington shrugged, already assuming that they would have declined, then turned to Goliath.

"Looks like it's just you and me." He remarked.

Goliath put his hand on the small gargoyle's shoulder as the two of them made their way out onto the balcony.

…..

Back at the Golden Cup, Coldstone continued to make his way through the winding corridors of the large building. Armed guards attempted to stop him at every turn, but their efforts proved futile against the unstoppable machine. He plowed through them as if they were nothing, shoving and throwing them aside one by one as they converged on him.

After fighting off what seemed to be hundreds upon hundreds of guards, Coldstone came upon his target, a large set of metal doors. The guards all gathered in front of it, hoping that a combined effort could keep the monster at bay. However their efforts proved futile.

Up until this point, Coldstone had not used any of his weaponry, save for his cybernetically enhanced strength and durability. Now, however, his large red eye locked onto the metal doors as he lifted his arm. The guards all tensed, waiting for something to happen, and when the laser pistol extended out of his arm, they all did what any sane person would do. They scattered.

Coldstone powered up the gun to full blast and let loose on the door, blasting an almost perfectly circular hole in the door. Stowing the gun, the gargoyle made his way through the now open door and into Golden Cup's main server room. He scanned each individual server before finding the one he was looking for. He approached it, a small USB drive extending from his finger as he inserted it into the proper port.

Now, while Golden Cup's firewalls prevented anyone on the outside to hack their servers, they were useless against Coldstone's superior technology. However, when he downloaded the information he was after, he also downloaded something unexpected. After ejecting his USB from the server, blue electricity sparked across his finger, then coursed up his arm and straight into his cybernetic brain. He cried out in pain, his AI processor automatically shutting down to combat the threat and bringing his sentient consciousness out of the virtual world and back into the real world.

"Where am I?" he asked aloud, searching his surroundings. "How did I get here?"

The only answer he got was the bright light of a guard's flashlight as they converged on him again. Shielding his eyes from the light, he saw them aiming weapons at him. As the opened fire on him, he snarled in anger and confusion, grabbing the computer terminal and hurtling it at them.

"Get away from me!" he shouted, just as much of a demand as it was a warning.

…..

Outside the Golden Cup building, police cruisers, ambulances, and all sorts of emergency vehicles gathered near the front entrance. Medics gathered up all of the staff that the police managed to successfully evacuate, loading the injured into the back of the ambulances. Within minutes, everybody was evacuated, leaving Elisa and Matt, along with the rest of the Manhattan police force, to do their job.

Matt stood by one of the large police vans, taking a large remote control in his hand s and placing the connected visor onto his face. Elisa watched him with a hint of worry in her eye.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" she asked.

"I didn't spend six months reading instruction manuals for nothing." He retorted playfully.

Elisa raised an eyebrow as Matt began to maneuver the RECAP unit, which resembled a miniaturized Mars Rover in her opinion and not a tool meant to be used by the police.

"This is beyond simple." Matt continued, drawing Elisa's attention again. "With this visor, I can see what RECAP sees, as if I'm right there, without the risk of having to face whatever's in there on my own."

Like a child playing with a remote control car, Matt pulled RECON out of the truck and up to the main door of the building. Through RECAP's camera, Matt could see the deserted hallways, as well as the carnage wrought by the as-of-yet unseen intruder. He sent RECAP all the way to the Server Room, where Coldstone was attempting to escape from the building.

"THIS IS THE POLICE" RECAP's loudspeaker broadcasted loudly. "STAY WHERE YOU ARE!"

Coldstone ignored RECAP's warning, advancing on the probe. Matt took this as hostile force and had RECAP fire a tear gas grenade. It did little more than bounce off of Coldstone's metal chest, and the gas didn't even faze the beast. If anything, it only enraged Coldstone, who turned to the probe furiously.

"Why did you bring me here only to attack me?!"

Matt quickly realized that this situation was just too hot, even for RECAP, and quickly began trying to get the little robot out of there. Unfortunately, Coldstone remained on his tail, so Matt activated the tazers. These had much more effect than the tear gas, which made Matt smile.

"I got it!"

Unfortunately, that was when Coldstone activated his laser pistol, blasting RECAP into scrap metal. Matt howled in pain, tearing the visor off his face as if it was burning him. As he did this, the wall a couple stories above the street exploded, and the wrecked remains of RECAP came flying out onto the street. As Mat and Elisa went to see if the probe was salvageable, Coldstone approached the hole with only one thought in mind.

"FREEDOM!" he cried taking off into the night.

On a rooftop across from the Golden Cup, Goliath and Lexington watched the events unfold, and were surprised to see Coldstone flying off.

"My Rookerie Brother…." Goliath gasped in utter disbelief. "He's alive."

"But how?" Lexington asked.

Goliath unfurled his wings, perching on the edge of the building for take-off.

"I don't know…. But we best find him quickly, before more trouble find him."

The two gargoyles quickly took off after Coldstone, following him to a rooftop overlooking the bay. It was there that they found the cyborg overlooking the view, as if trying to figure something out. They landed behind him, hoping not to startle him. Unfortunately, Coldstone, still riled up from his confusing situation, attacked Goliath believing him to be enemy.

"My brother!" Goliath called, trying to push Coldstone off of him. "It's me!"

Coldstone's metal fist, which had been poised to attack, stopped as Coldstone recognized him.

"Goliath?" he said in surprise.

Lexington approached the two, gently taking Coldstone's fist and lowering it. Coldstone looked to him.

"And-?"

"They call me Lexington now."

Coldstone relaxed his fist, then helped Goliath back to his feet.

"What are you two doing here?" Coldstone asked.

"We were about to ask you the same question." Goliath replied.

Coldstone paused for a moment, then turned back to the view of the ocean.

"I do not know… All I remember is pulling the girl from the water at the bridge…. Then Demona's shot…. And then awakening in that strange place. I fear I am lost, my brother."

Goliath placed his hand on Coldstone's shoulder.

"Then let me help you find your way once more."

Coldstone turned to Goliath in surprise, watching as he prepared to fly off.

"Come." Goliath invited. "It is time for you to rejoin your clan, Coldstone."

Coldstone raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Even after I attacked you… and tried to kill you… you would still welcome me back?"

"You forget that you also saved the life of a member of our clan, as well as my own life." Goliath replied. "Besides… I have missed having you by my side."

Coldstone smiled, and the three gargoyles took off into the night, heading back to the Clock Tower and back home.

…..

When Willow heard the sound of Gargoyle's landing outside, she turned towards the balcony surprised.

"That was a quick test." She commented.

"Yeah…" Brooklyn replied, hitting the pause button on the movie. "A bit too quick."

Everyone turned as Goliath and Lexington walked into the Clock Tower. Willow ran up to them with a look of confusion.

"That didn't take too long." She said, probing for answers. "Something happen?"

It was then that Bronx started snarling and growling, jumping in front of Willow, his eyes locked on the door. Behind the clock face, Willow and the rest of the Manhattan clan could see the silhouette of a large creature. The accompanying sounds of mechanical limbs and stone on metal left no doubt in anyone's mind who had come for a visit.

"Coldstone!" Willow exclaimed happily, running up to the cyborg. "You're alive!"

Coldstone smiled down at her.

"And you as well, young one."

"You can call me Willow." She told him.

Hudson approached Coldstone, happily clapping the gargoyle on the shoulder.

"It's good to have you back, lad." He said with a smile.

"It is good to see you as well, Mentor." Coldstone replied happily.

"I'm called Hudson these days." The old gargoyle explained. "We all took on named when we came to live in this world."

"I named most of these guys." Willow explained. "The big guy's Broadway now, the dog's Bronx, and this is Brooklyn."

Brooklyn approached Coldstone cautiously, his wing instinctively wrapping around Willow protectively.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Brooklyn asked him. "What if he's still working for Demona?"

Coldstone held up his hands in what he hoped was a non-threatening gesture.

"I can promise you that I mean you, or your friend, any harm." He promises. "I swear on the soul of my beloved-"

He never finished the sentence, for all of a sudden, his mechanical eye began to glow and electricity began coursing through his body. Everyone took a step back instinctively, with Brooklyn pulling Willow to safety. After a minute, the electricity faded and Coldstone blinked in confusion.

"Where am I?" he asked, though his voice seemed…. Different.

Goliath approached Coldstone cautiously.

"Brother…. Are you alright?"

Coldstone seemed almost offended when Goliath called him brother.

"I am not your brother." He insisted. "Do you not recognize me leader?"

Now EVERYBODY was confused.

"It is me, Goliath." Coldstone insisted, but then hesitated for a moment. "My voice…. It's different…"

Coldstone took a few steps back, until he was standing in front of Willow's bedroom.

"And what is this place?" Coldstone demanded, his voice becoming more panicked and more vicious. "This is not the castle!"

By now, Goliath was the only one brave enough to approach Coldstone. He gently took the cybernetic gargoyle's arm, hoping to calm him down.

"I told you before we arrived here." Goliath insisted. "This is our new home, brother."

Coldstone pulled his arm free, his metal claws tearing through the curtain that served as Willow's door.

"Why do you keep calling me brother?!"

It was then that Coldstone caught a glimpse of his reflection in the full length mirror Willow had. He approached the mirror, wanting a closer look, and when he did, he let out a blood curdling scream, barreling past the Gargoyles and back out onto the balcony. Everyone quickly went after him, only to watch him fly off into the night.

Everyone stood there for a good second, an air of utter confusion over them all.

"Okay…. I'm just gonna say it." Brooklyn said after a moment. "What was that all about?"

"Beats me." Broadway replied.

"I think there's something wrong in his head." Lexington suggested.

"Yeah…." Willow agreed. "The way he spoke, and the way he acted….. He sounded almost like…. Well… a girl."

"Then something's definitely wrong with his head." Lexington concluded.

"Whatever is wrong, we best find the lad before he hurts someone…. Or hurts himself." Hudson declared.

Goliath nodded in agreement, then handed Willow her gauntlet, which she quickly slipped onto her wrist.

"I pray you do not have to use this." Goliath told her. "But if something is wrong with him, this may be the work of Demona or Xanatos…."

"Then we best take to the skies before we lose his trail." Willow declared.

Leaving Bronx to guard the tower, the gargoyles and Willow took off after Coldstone.

…..

Coldstone flew through the sky, not entirely sure of where he was going, or where exactly he was. All he knew was that something was not right. As he flew over a large expanse of water towards Ellis Island, he wondered if his current situation had anything to do with Him.

At that thought, electricity coursed through Coldstone once more, causing the jet system keeping him in the sky to fail, and for him to begin a rapid descent onto the island. Seeing the light, and spotting Coldstone fall, his pursuers quickly dove for the island, landing right in front of the crater Coldstone's landing had caused. Coldstone slowly sat up, a strange, unsettling smile on his face.

"My brother…" Goliath said softly. "Are you alright?"

"Of course." Coldstone replied, but once again, his voice was different.

"Umm… That's not Coldstone's voice." Brooklyn pointed out.

"Nor is it that female voice." Willow added.

Goliath went to approach Coldstone, who was slowly getting back on his feet. Hudson tried to stop him, but Goliath paid him no heed.

"Lad… Something is very wrong here."

"Whatever is wrong with you brother, I will help you." Goliath promised, his arms held open in a gesture of trust.

"What if I don't want your help, 'brother'…?"

Coldstone then drew his weapon firing on Goliath. The blast sent him flying across the ground and into a lamppost. Hudson quickly ran to his side as the other gargoyles and Willow scattered into defensive positions.

"You would betray my trust, brother?" Goliath demanded, his eyes full of pain and betrayal

"You were a fool to extend it." Coldstone replied cruelly.

"Then you leave us no choice." Goliath said solemnly.

Willow took aim at Coldstone and let off a shot. It hit him right in the gun arm, destroying it. Angrily, Coldstone turned to Willow, eyes narrowed in fury and contempt.

"Sending a human child to fight your battles, Goliath. You always were a coward."

Snarling, he launched at Willow, grabbing her by her gauntlet. He hoisted her into the air, his metal claws digging into the metal.

"WILLOW!" Brooklyn screamed, diving for her.

Thinking fast, Willow sent the command to her gauntlet to loosen, allowing her to slip out of it just as Brooklyn grabbed her. Coldstone watched the red gargoyle glide Willow to safety, his metal claws shredding the gauntlet to pieces.

"My gauntlet!" Willow exclaimed.

Angrier now than ever, Goliath tackled his brother, wrestling him to the ground. The rest of the gargoyle's watched, praying for a positive outcome.

"That can't be Coldstone." Hudson insisted. "Something is wrong with the lad."

"You're definitely right Hudson." Lexington replied, turning back to the city. "And I think I know how to find out."

…..

Back at the Golden Cup, the police were still trying to clean up the mess Coldstone had made. As they worked, Elisa and Matt examined the large hole in the Server room doors.

"I'm telling you, it was the same creature that attacked time square last winter." Matt insisted.

Elisa was about to try and talk her partner down from his conspiracy theory high when her Bluetooth set began vibrating. Peeking at her phone, she recognized the number on the screen.

"If you're sure, maybe some of the guards can back up your theory." Elisa said to Matt. "I've got it covered here, so why don't you go and help take statements."

Matt smiled, then went to work. Once he was clear, she put in her ear piece, she answered the call.

"That you Lex?"

"Yeah, it's me." Lexington replied. "The creature that attacked Golden Cup. It's Coldstone."

"Yeah…. I guessed as much. According to witnesses, he was attempting to steal top secret government defense schematics from the facilities hard drive. Unfortunately, that's not the only thing he took. Due to the sensitive nature of the files, they were protected by a brand new, incredibly vicious computer virus, which is designed to attack and eliminate any unfamiliar data that it finds."

Elisa could hear Lexington's gasp of horror, and his panicked muttering.

"That explains why he's acting strange." He finally said after a minute. "Listen Elisa…. I need you to do me a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

Outside, Lexington landed on the truck holding the remains of RECAP, as well as the VR hook-up and remote.

"I need to borrow something for a bit."

…..

Back on Ellis Island, Goliath and Coldstone continued their battle. Coldstone had Goliath pinned to the ground beneath him, but Goliath managed to get his legs under him, and with a mighty kick, he sent Coldstone flying into the base of the Statue of Liberty. When he hit, electricity surged through him once more, restoring the original Coldstone.

"Goliath…. My brother…. Why do you attack me?"

Goliath paused his assault in confusion as the rest of the gargoyles watched from the safety of the roof of Ellis Island's main building.

"What the hell is going on with Coldstone?" Brooklyn demanded.

"I can't tell what's wrong." Broadway replied.

It was about that time that the electricity returned. It was becoming more and more frequent, switching between the three different Coldstones. As Goliath tried to keep his brother calm, Willow suddenly sat up.

"Wait a minute!" she cried. "I know what's going on!"

By now, Coldstone was just writhing in electrical agony, Goliath perched protectively above him. He was muttering about voices in his head, and he was begging them to be quiet. Figuring it was safe to come down, the rest of the group landed around the barely conscious Coldstone

"Coldstone is, for all intents and purposes, Frankenstein's monster. Bits of different gargoyles and machinery brought to life through magic."

"Aye…" Hudson said with a slightly confused nod.

"Well… what if whatever magic brought him back… also brought back the souls of the different gargoyles whose stone pieces were used to build him?"

"Wait…. Are you saying that this isn't some split personality thing?" Brooklyn asked.

"No…. there are literally three gargoyles in one body, and they're fighting for supremacy over Coldstone."

Goliath stared at his brother, pain etched in both of their faces. Willow knelt down next to Goliath.

"Did your brother have a mate?" she asked. "This all started when he mentioned a beloved."

"He did…" Goliath replied. "They would have been together during the massacre. They always made it a point to be near each other before sunrise."

"That still doesn't explain the Evil Coldstone." Broadway reminded them.

"If what Willow says is true, then I may know who that one is as well." Goliath told him. "There was one brother who longed to drive a wedge between me and my rookery brother, and he attempted to use my brother's mate to do it."

"That sounds like the story of Othello." Willow surmised.

"Othello?" Hudson asked.

"It's a Shakespeare tragedy. An evil man named Iago attempted to sow the seeds of mistrust between Othello, his wife Desdemona, and Othello's best friend Cassio. In this case, our Coldstone is Othello, you're Cassio, his mate is Desdemona, and the Evil Coldstone is Iago."

"Willow…." Brooklyn asked suddenly. "In Othello…. How does the story end?"

Willow looked down at Coldstone's still, sparking form, then looked away.

"Like all good tragedies….. With the deaths of many."

"Then… we need to get Desdemona and Iago out of Coldstone so only Othello remains." Broadway suggested.

"It's not that simple, Broadway." Willow replied. "These are living souls. They need a place to inhabit, and unless you know a way to safely remove a soul and transfer it to another host, it's impossible."

"The thing I don't get is why these souls are coming to life now." Brooklyn commented. "When we fought him the first time… he didn't seem like he was battling two other souls."

"That's where my bad news comes in." Lexington called out, landing in front of the group.

"Lexington." Goliath greeted. "Where have you been? And what bad news do you bring?"

"I know why Coldstone started acting weird. He contracted a computer virus, and a deadly one at that. It's been attacking his AI systems, which in turn, affects him."

"His body is fighting battles on multiple fronts." Hudson surmised. "And the strain is too much…"

"What can we do?" Goliath asked.

That's when Lexington produced RECAP's Visor and VR hook up, attacking the plug to an opening in Coldstone's metal head.

"If we want to help him, someone's gonna have to go inside."

…..

Matt was practically tearing RECAP's van apart in frantic motions. Elisa watched him search, part of her finding the situation amusing, but the other part of her worried he might do something stupid.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"RECAP's visor and VR hook up are missing!" he exclaimed.

"Maybe someone took them back to the station." She suggested, hoping he'd buy it.

"Without telling me first?" Matt scoffed. "I don't think so. But not to worry. RECAP comes complete with a homing beacon."

As he said this, he stopped his frantic searching, standing up straight and holding a fair sized tracker in his hands.

"And I personally wouldn't be surprised if it leads us right to our creature…"

As Matt activated the tracker, a cold lump settled in the pit of Elisa's stomach. Her friends were in serious trouble.

…..

Lexington set up RECAP's visor, attaching it to the VR hook-up still connected to Coldstone. As Goliath adjusted the visor over his face, Lexington expressed his concerns.

"This isn't a good idea." Lexington insisted. "I'm the one most qualified to do this."

"Which is why I need you out here to watch the equipment." Goliath replied. "Just in case something goes wrong."

As Lexington reluctantly readied the controls, Willow approached Goliath, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Remember, you need to find Othello and help him fend off Iago. Desdemona shouldn't be a problem, and odds are, she'll help you. Just make sure that Othello knows you're on his side, and be careful of the virus."

Goliath gave a nod of understanding, then Willow turned to Lexington.

"Do it."

Lexington pressed the button, activating the VR hook-up, then everybody watched as a halo of power illuminated the two gargoyles, successfully sending Goliath into Coldstone's mind.

…..

Goliath blinked, rubbing his eyes as he got his bearings. He was standing in a twilight colored place that seemed to go on for miles. Bright, almost purple colored lightning flashed across the sky as he saw what looked like Castle Wyvern off in the distance. However, before he could even take one step towards it, the ground before him began to crack. Bright beams of white light poured through these ever growing cracks, until the ground exploded, revealing a gaping, orange wormhole with long, almost mechanical appendages protruding from it. These appendages grabbed at everything and anything that came near it, dragging it into the wormhole.

"That must be the virus Lexington mentioned." Goliath surmised.

As he said this, a bridge suddenly appeared over the large chasm, allowing for Goliath to safely traverse over the virus. He soon found himself being inexplicably pulled across this newly designed safe passage, straight through the castle and up to the main tower of the castle. Atop it, he could see three gargoyles in their stone form, which he immediately recognized as Othello, Desdemona, and Iago. However, there was a fourth figure on the tower that Goliath had not expected.

"Welcome, Goliath." Greeted David Xanatos himself. "Surely you didn't expect to explore Coldstone's mind without my permission."

Goliath snarled angrily.

"Xanatos…."

"No." Xanatos explained. "Merely a computer program designed by him."

"What is happening here?"

"Because Coldstone is the child of both science and sorcery, the two elements have combined here in the recesses of Coldstone's consciousness. My primary function was to ensure Coldstone's complete and utter obedience to Xanatos' will."

"Then you are the reason he was in that facility."

"Correct. Had everything gone according to plan, Coldstone would have delivered the files Xanatos was after by now and would be awaiting his next mission. Unfortunately, there was an… unforeseen obstacle."

The virus tentacles then busted through the ground of the castle mere inches from where Goliath stood. He barely managed to avoid getting dragged in.

"The virus…" Goliath said as he regained his footing.

"Yes… It succeeded in overriding my programming, and has begun consuming all in its path, including the barriers designed to prevent Coldstones…. Alter egos… from arising."

"Then you knew Desdemona and Iago were in here!"

"Desdemona? Iago? Willow named them I take it. My knowledge of her is surprising vast, which is no real surprise considering the extensive amount of safety measures installed to ensure that Coldstone would never hurt her."

Angered by the Xanatos program ignoring his question, Goliath launched at it, only to watch it vanish without a trace. As Goliath once more got to his feet, he heard the distinctive sound of cracking stone, only this time, it wasn't caused by the virus. Looking up, he saw the three gargoyles shedding their stone skin, awakening once more. Upon waking, Othello almost promptly collapsed, most likely from the strain of the war waging within him. Iago went to his side, playing the part of a concerned brother while Desdemona flew down to her brother.

"Goliath!" she exclaimed, landing in front of him.

"Willow spoke the truth then… there are three souls trapped in this body."

"Willow?" Desdemona asked.

"She is a human friend who has helped us in these troubled times. She is the one who suspected the existence of you and Iago."

"Iago? You mean our brother? The one who has twisted my beloved in believing his lies?"

"Yes…"

As Desdemona and Goliath spoke, Iago whispered more of his lies into Othello's ear.

"See how he steals your love away from you?" Iago coaxed. "It was the same a thousand years ago…"

The Xanatos program materialized next to Othello, adding his own fuel to the proverbial fire.

"And now, once again they betray your trust."

Anger and jealousy coursing through him, Othello launched himself off the tower, diving towards Goliath and Desdemona. Goliath saw him coming and pushed Desdemona to safety seconds before his brother pushed him off the edge of the castle and into the waiting embrace of the virus.

Thinking quickly, Goliath dug his claws into the stone wall, trying to climb back to solid ground, but the virus' mechanical tentacle wrapped around his leg, attempting to drag him down. He struggled to keep his grip on the wall as more and more tentacles wrapped around him, slowly but surely dragging him to his doom.

…..

In the real world, both Coldstone and Goliath were writhing in silent agony, the halo of energy still surrounding them. Everyone could do little but sit, wait, and wonder.

"Are they alright?" Broadway asked.

"I wish I knew." Lexington replied.

"I know sorcery when I see it." Hudson commented. "And this is the darkest kind…."

As he said this, Lexington's headset buzzed, indicating a call from Elisa. Switching it on, he quickly answered.

"Elisa?"

"Lex… Listen carefully. I'm on a police boat headed for Ellis Island. You and the others need to get out of there. Matt's tracking the VR visor, I couldn't stop him. He's called in a SWAT team and they're headed your way."

Lex turned to the horizon, where the lights of at least five helicopters and two police boats could be seen.

"Gotcha Elisa. Time to make tracks."

He switched off the headset, then went to take the visor off Goliath. When he did, the electrical halo sent the small gargoyle flying right into the wall.

"LEX!" Willow exclaimed as she, Brooklyn, and Broadway all ran to his side. "You alright?"

Lexington nodded, letting the three of them pull him to his feet.

"We're not going anywhere now." He said bitterly.

"Then you guys best stall them as best you can." Willow declared. "I'll keep an eye on Goliath and Coldstone. Just be careful."

The gargoyles nodded then took off into the sky, leaving Willow to watch Goliath and Coldstone's silent struggles.

…..

Goliath pulled against the virus' fatal grasp, fighting for every inch of the castle wall that he ascended. His efforts were paying off, for he could see the top of the tower. As he reached it, however, Othello launched at him angrily, sending him back down into the virus' grasp. This time, Desdemona leapt after him, grabbing ahold of Goliath's arm, as well as the castle's main gate.

Struggling to keep her grip on her leader, as well as the gate, Desdemona looked around for a way to safety, but the castle was being slowly eaten away, and it was already a floating set of ruins rather than a castle.

As more of the virus' deadly tendrils began to wrap out Goliath and Desdemona, Othello landed on the gate above them, his voice dripping in malice and jealousy.

"Do you think me blind? I know why you come to his defense."

Desdemona met his gaze evenly.

"My love for you is eternal, and Goliath is not your enemy, but your brother and true friend."

She then gestured up to Iago, who watched the scene unfold from the safety of the tower.

"It is he who is the betrayer. He who sought to turn you against Goliath, and against me. He is doing exactly what he tried to do a thousand years ago."

"Try to remember Othello… my brother." Goliath begged.

Othello clutched his forehead in a visible effort to remember.

"My memories…. They're clouded… Why should I just you?"

Desdemona glared at Othello, then her gaze softened.

"If you can't trust me…. Then trust your heart."

More tendrils grabbed at Goliath, nearly mummifying the gargoyle. Desdemona's grip on his arm was slipping as they both held on for dear life. But soon, she could hold on no longer, and Goliath slipped from her hand.

He didn't fall very far before Othello grabbed him, meeting his eyes for the first time not with hatred, but acceptance. With one mighty pull, he ripped Goliath free of the virus' deadly embrace, and the two brothers climbed up the gate to safety. After rejoining Desdemona, Goliath spoke quickly.

"Our enemies are working together for control over this mind." He explained. "We must hurry."

The castle, or what remained of it at least, began to quake as Iago's voice echoed through the sky.

"Too late…."

The castle began to morph and bend, the very gate they clung to transforming into a large hand, which grabbed ahold of Desdemona. Othello and Goliath let go of the remains of the gate, and could only watch in horror as the castle remains transformed themselves into a large form of Iago. He merged with the Xanatos Program, essentially merging with Coldstone's core programming, and with a maniacal grin, beckoned the two gargoyles with his captive prize.

Without hesitation, both Othello and Goliath go to attack the large gargoyle, only to be taken down in a single blow. Iago scoops up the fallen gargoyles, preparing to crush them in his hand.

"Iago! No!" Desdemona cried.

"Iago?" the large gargoyle replied. "So I have a name now… fitting for the leader of this body to have one."

He pulled Desdemona closer to him.

"I heard Goliath call you Desdemona. Another fitting name for the one who was always meant to be by my side."

Desdemona glared at Iago like one would a madman as he held her close.

"Merge with me, sister. Then we can finally be together."

…..

Back out in the real world, Willow looks out at the S.W.A.T. team helicopters and boats as they approach. The two helicopters begin to veer off out of control, because Broadway and Brooklyn grab on to the choppers and using their weight and their wings to make the chopper pilots lose control of their aircraft. Hudson goes after the boats, taking hold of the back of Matt's. Using his sword as a rudder, he forces the boat to weave back and forth. The other boats are then forced to change course to keep from hitting each other.

"What the hell is going on out there?" He exclaimed as he tried to regain control over his boat.

With a knowing smile on her face, Elisa shrugs. Willow then turned back to Goliath's writhing form, wishing she could do more than just sit and watch.

"They can't keep this up for much longer." She whispered. "Come on Goliath… come back."

…..

In Coldstone's mind, Iago continues to try and get Desdemona to side with him.

"Why do you still resist me, my love? We are destined to be together for all eternity!"

"I will choose who I love!" Desdemona declared before sinking her fangs into Iago's hand.

The large gargoyle howled in pain, unintentionally releasing not only Desdemona, but Goliath and Othello as well. Now free, the three gargoyles fly in circles around the desperate Iago, who can do little but claw at them, catching naught but air. As he struggles to recapture his prey, the virus' tendril begin assaulting the large gargoyle's legs, wrapping around them and slowly travelling up to his stomach.

Seeing the virus doing its work, the gargoyles continue their flight patterns, distracting Iago up until the tendrils reached his shoulders. By then, it was too late.

"NO!" Iago snarled in rage, trying his best to pull away from the virus. "This body is mine! You cannot take it from me!"

But the virus didn't listen. It pulled him off of the large slab of rock, some of the only remaining solid ground in this virtual world, and into the swirling, orange abyss below. Now safe from Iago's attacks, the three gargoyles made there way to the bridge that had been constructed when Goliath had arrived. Landing on the end of it, the three of them could see the virus continuing its campaign of destruction.

"You must return to your body, brother!" Othello declared. "Before the vortex consumes everything!"

"But what about you?" Goliath shouted over the noise.

"We are finally together." Desdemona replied. "That is all that matters."

"If we cannot defeat the virus, then so be it." Othello decided, taking Desdemona's hand. "Even if we fail, we will still be together for all time."

The three of them quickly dodged a virus tendril, which snapped the bridge in half, almost completely cutting off Goliath's way back. With no other choice, Goliath ran for a light in the swirling purple clouds, his instincts telling him that this was the way home. With one last look towards his brother and sister, Goliath dove through the portal, returning to reality.

…..

Willow practically screamed in happiness when the electrical halo died around Coldstone and Goliath, allowing for her to rip the visor away from the gargoyle's face. As he rubbed his eyes and got his barings once more, the other gargoyles landed next to them.

"We can't hold them off any longer!" Brooklyn declared frantically, scooping up Willow in order to escape.

"Then let us leave this place quickly." Goliath ordered.

Lexington yanked the VR hook-up out of Coldstone, allowing for Goliath to gather up the still form of his brother. Leaving the equipment behind, the gargoyles and Willow took their leave of Ellis island just minutes before Matt and his SWAT units converged.

"We're right on top of it!" Matt cried out, a crazed note to his voice. "Now we'll see what this thing looks like up close."

Shining his flashlight across the ground, he found the hook-up, which was being sniffed by a small brown rat.

"Looks like a rat to me." Elisa commented, fighting to keep the relief, and a large laugh, out of her voice.

Matt practically screamed in outrage at the thought of missing his monster again as Elisa leaned against a wall, happy everything worked out.

…..

Sitting in his office in the Eyrie Building, Xanatos flipped a small flashdrive in between his fingers, a triumphant smile on his face.

"The robotics division confiscated the remains of RECAP from the police." Owen explained, setting the VR hook-up and visor on the desk in front of him, revealing the Scarab Corporation Robotics logo on the side. "I'm afraid there wasn't much left after Coldstone destroyed it."

"A necessary sacrifice." Xanatos replied, still flipping the drive. "Coldstone as well… We have what we need."

"But the defense specs were all destroyed by the virus, even though RECAP copied the data through the taser line."

"That's when you look for the silver lining, Owen. I may not have the specs, but this virus was powerful enough to cripple and almost completely destroy Coldstone. Can you think of a deadlier weapon in this day an age?"

Owen could only shake his head, leaving Xanatos to imagine the possibilities that were now open to him.

…..

At the Clock Tower, Goliath gently leaned Coldstone's still form against the wall as Willow pulled a blanket over him.

"Othello…. Desdemona…" Goliath said softly. "My brother and sister…. I know one day you will return to us. And when you do, you will be amongst friends. Amongst family."

Inside Coldstone, Othello and Desdemona flew hand in hand through the purple sky, the tendrils of the virus swirling around them, but neither of them cared. They were together, for now, and forever.


	15. A Lighthouse in the Sea of Time

Wales, one of the oldest parts of Great Britain, and the fabled location of the former Kingdom of Camelot. It is here that two Archeologists, Dr. Lydia Duane and Dr. Arthur Moorwood-Smyth, are in the middle of their greatest discovery.

They had located a large mineshaft that dated back centuries, and even though time had taken its toll and many of the tunnels had caved in, the two of them were sure there was something worth digging for in these tunnels, and they were right.

"Duane!" Arthur called out. "Duane! I'm through!"

Duane made her way up to her partner, urging him to be quiet.

"We can't be too careful down here." She insisted. "The whole hillside could collapse on top of us."

Arthur gave a nod as the two made their way deeper and deeper into the tunnels. Inside, they found what they could only describe as a lab fit for a master alchemist, or even better, a wizard. Smiling at each other, the two made their way through the room, careful not to disturb anything.

All of a sudden, the sound a lyre playing drew their attention. The sound was almost hypnotic, drawing the two archeologists towards its source. Deeper into the laboratory they went, until they stumbled across a most alluring sight.

There was a shining golden lyre that was playing itself. It seemed to give off this power that almost refreshed the two archeologists with its music and light, a sign that whatever was powering it, it was a naturally good force.

"It can't be…" Arthur gasped.

"True magic…" Duane whispered.

Beneath the Lyre sat a small wooden chest that, like the rest of the lab, was still in amazing shape despite the centuries of abandonment. Blowing away the dust and dirt, Duane discovered a golden plate on top of the chest's lid.

"Ancient Celtic…" Duane said in surprise.

"What does it say?" Arthur asked.

Adjusting her glasses, Duane read the inscription.

" _The seeker of knowledge need fear nothing here; the destroyer, everything._ "

Almost instinctively, Duane opened the chest, desperate to unlock the secrets inside. Once the lid opened, the room was flooded by swirls of blue light that wrapped around the two archeologists. For a moment, it was as if they could not move, like something had wrenched control from them. They watched in frozen shock as the swirling light briefly look the form of an old man's face, which seemed to scan them. After a moment, the light slowly faded, retreating back into the chest. Once the last of the light was gone, both archeologists could move once more.

Acting much more carefully this time, they approached the chest, slowly lifting the lid. Inside, they could see two large, wax sealed scrolls, which could only be one thing.

"The Scrolls of Merlin…" Arthur said in a reverent tone.

…..

Willow lay on her bed, a copy of " _The Legend of King Arthur_ " in her hands as she devoured each word. Brooklyn sat next to her, reading over her shoulder.

"Whom so ever pulleth the sword from this stone shall be named King of England." Brooklyn read aloud.

"Good job." Willow said. "Usually you trip on the pulleth part."

Brooklyn shrugged.

"What can I say? I've been practicing."

Lexington ran into Willow's room, pushing the curtain aside in a frantic motion.

"Willow! It's happening!"

Willow's entire face lit up.

"It is?!"

"Yep! The Scrolls of Merlin are officially being brought to the New York History Museum for further study, and will be on display for all to see."

Willow jumped into the air happily, Brooklyn catching her on the way down.

"I can't wait!" she squeed.

"I haven't seen you this happy since the first time I took you flying." Brooklyn commented, hugging her tightly.

"Are you kidding? Merlin and Arthur are some of most well-known legends of human history. If these scrolls were truly written by the Great Wizard Merlin, then this could mean that the entire legend is true."

"You believe that?" Lexington asked hopefully.

"Well, I believed that gargoyles could come to life, and now look at me."

This earned her a playful tackle from both gargoyles as Goliath and Elisa watched smiling.

"Scrolls written by a white wizard from the fifth century." Goliath commented. "Many of the books in the library across the street have their own versions of the story, many theories on him, and his famed pupil. It is no wonder that many want to ensure that these scrolls are the genuine article."

"Yep." Elisa agreed. "And it's also no big surprise that the NYPD is sending two of their finest to help guard them on their way to the museum."

Broadway plopped down on ground, a large hoagie in his hand.

"I don't get the big deal about these scrolls." He said after swallowing a large bite of his hoagie. "I mean, half of the world doesn't even use books anymore. They use those…. Crumble things."

"You mean Kindle." Willow replied as she pulled herself out of a double gargoyle pile.

"Whatever. Books are overrated. I'll just wait for the movie."

"Not all books turn into movies." Lexington explained. "And sometimes, the best way to enjoy a good book is to read it."

Broadway scoffed.

"Well, I can't read. And frankly, I don't want to."

Willow raised an eyebrow.

"You sure?" she asked. "I can teach you, just like I'm teaching Brooklyn."

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm fine just the way I am."

Brooklyn shook his head and sighed.

"You don't know what you're missing out on." He said.

Hudson called out from his usual spot.

"Will you all stop blabbering on about yer blasted books and words? My favorite programs on!"

Everyone quieted down as Willow stifled a laugh. Elisa then looked down at her watch and winced.

"Yikes… I gotta get going. The escort convey will be leaving for the dock any minute now."

As Elisa made her way down the steps, Willow settled back onto her bed and picked up her book again. Brooklyn retook his spot as Willow tried to find her spot.

"Hey Willow…. Any idea what the scrolls contain?"

"From what I've read, they're still sealed. But if they truly were written by Merlin, then my guess is that those scrolls are Merlin's version of the Grimorum Archanorum."

Overhearing the exchange, Goliath's eyes narrowed at the prospect. If the scrolls were parts of a spell book, then he could think of one or two enemies who would want to get their hands on them.

…..

It was storming quite badly as the small police convoy arrived at the HMS Churchill. Lightning illuminates the sky and rain pours down, making the ocean's wave choppy and wild at best. Careful not to fall into the wild waves, Elisa and Matt began climbing the ladder onto the Churchill.

"We didn't think you'd make it!" Dr. Duane called over the storm.

"I wouldn't have missed this if I had to swim!" Elisa called back.

Now safely aboard the ship, Dr. Duane led the two police officers into the safety of the main cabin, where the scrolls were being kept in two air tight containers As Duane and her partner Arthur began recounting their tale of discovery to the awe-struck, the ship's sonar began beeping, showing two blips.

Outside, two large planes were descending on the ship, high tech weaponry primed and ready to fire. Their target in sight, the planes fired on the boat, the blast shattering the glass of the ship's windows. Matt and Elisa grabbed the two archeologists, forcing them to the ground to protect them from the falling glass, as well as any more shots.

The Churchill's captain grabbed the ship's intercom radio, issuing a red alert as Matt and Elisa readied their weapons. Peering through the wind and the rain, Elisa could make out the figures of two large fighter jets, as well as five inhumane silhouettes.

All of the gargoyles, sans Bronx, were flying through the air, and below them on a small jet ski was Willow.

"I still don't see why I couldn't just fly you like I always do!" Brooklyn said through a Bluetooth set Willow had given him.

"Without my gauntlet, I'm useless in the air!" Willow replied through her Bluetooth. "If Goliath's hunch is right and Xanatos really wants the scrolls, he'll be looking to the sky, not the water!"

"Looks like his hunch was right!" Brooklyn called suddenly, pointing to the ocean below. "The ships under attack!"

Willow squinted through the ocean spray and the wind to see the two jets circling around the ship.

"Those machines must belong to Xanatos!" Hudson called out.

"Those are a special type of jet that can land and take off like helicopters!" Lexington explained. "I've read about them!"

"When real life's this exciting, who needs book?" Broadway declared.

The group watched the jets land on the deck of the Churchill as two mercenaries armed with electrical guns got out. The ship's crew attempted to intercept these mercenaries, but were easily shot down. They made their way to the cabin on the ship, where the Captain was trying in vain to contact the coast guard. His call was cut off when the cabin door was blasted off its hinges, striking both Matt and the captain, but barely missing Elisa.

"MATT!" she exclaimed, before turning her attention to the advancing mercenaries.

Elisa managed to let off a few shots before one of the mercs tackled her, snatching her weapon from her. Without anyone to stand in their way, the mercenaries made a bee-line for the two canisters containing the scrolls. They went to grab them, but Duane snatched them up, holding them to her chest like a mother would a baby.

"Come on." One of the mercs, a female, demanded. "Give 'em up."

"No!" Duane shouted. "These scrolls are priceless."

The merc face palmed herself, stowing her weapon.

"Oh man…" she cried, her voice dripping in sarcasm. "What was I thinking?"

For a moment, Duane was hopeful that the scrolls would not be taken. That is, until the merc performed a leg sweep, knocking Duane to the ground and the canisters into the air. The merc caught them, then she and her partner made their way back to the jets. Powering up, the two began their clean get away.

Or what would have been a clean get away, had it not been for Hudson and Broadway. Hudson smashed through the glass of one of the jets, grabbing for the canister. Once the merc realized what was going on, he activated the ships defense field, electrocuting Hudson and sending him plummeting down, canister in hand.

"HUDSON!" Willow screamed.

Flooring her Jet Ski, Willow went to intercept Hudson, only for him to land right on top of her. The impacted knocked her out and sent both of them into the water.

"WILLOW! HUDSON!" Brooklyn exclaimed.

Brooklyn went to dive after them, but gunfire from the jet prevented him from acting and forced him into defensive maneuvers. Goliath and Lexington also found themselves flying in circles around each other simply trying to stay alive. Meanwhile, Broadway was trying a different tactic. He clawed his way onto the belly of the plane, holding on for dear life as the mercs made good their escape.

"They're getting away!" Lexington shouted.

"Not quite!" Goliath explained, pointing out Broadway's form.

"What about Willow and Hudson?!" Brooklyn demanded. "I can't see them anymore!"

Looking down at the choppy waves, the gargoyles could see the capsized Jet Ski, but no sign of Willow or Hudson.

"We've got to find them!" Brooklyn insisted.

"Hudson won't go down that easy! And if Willow's with him, she'll be safe! Right now, we need to focus on recovering the scrolls, and figuring out exactly where those mercenaries are taking Broadway!"

As the Gargoyles flew off towards the docks, Hudson and Willow floated unconscious amidst the waves, Willow's life vest keeping the two of them afloat.

…..

With the storm finally moving away and the ship safely docked, the police were working in full force to find out what exactly had happened. As they interviewed Dr. Duane about possible suspects, Elisa broke away from the group, heading towards the dense shadows provided by large shipping crates.

The three remaining gargoyles were gathered, pacing around in both anticipation, anger, and in Brooklyn's case, genuine worry.

"I knew those scrolls would produce too much of a temptation." Goliath snarled as Elisa approached.

"Xanatos is behind it!" Elisa practically screamed, punching one of the crates. "He made me look like a total amateur! But I've got no proof! And without proof-!"

"Without it…" Goliath interrupted. "It falls to us."

…..

Hudson felt the warm waters of the ocean cascading over him as consciousness finally graced him. Slowly opening his eyes, the old gargoyle found himself on washed up on an abandoned beach. As he sat up, he felt the canister, which he had somehow managed to keep ahold of through the journey. He also saw the still form of Willow a couple feet away from him.

"Lass…." Hudson called weakly. "Lass…. You alright?"

He crawled over to her, brushing her hair away from her face and feeling for a pulse. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt a steady heartbeat, but wined when he saw the large knot and bruise forming on her forehead.

"You're gonna be sore for a while lass… but you'll live."

He tried to stand, but his legs gave out underneath him and he collapsed on top of Willow. Darkness clouded his vision as he passed out once more.

…..

Far off in a more secluded part of Manhattan, the two jets pulled up to a large medieval castle, landing in a large hanger bay full of different jets and other vehicles. As the mercenaries got out of the jets, the female examined the damage to her partner's jet.

"Hey!" she called out jokingly. "That's not covered by your insurance!"

Her partner glared at her through the broken cockpit windows.

"It gets worse." He told her. "I lost the canister."

The smile on the woman's face fell, turning into a look of shock and terror.

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed. "Oh… The boss will have you for dinner with a spoon."

As the two argued about what to do, Broadway tiptoed out of the hanger, the second canister in hand. Hoping to diffuse the situation, the male merc mentioned the other canister.

"Look at it this way." He suggested. "We've still got yours. One outta two ain't bad."

That was when they noticed the gaping hole in the bottom of the jet left by Broadway. Running over, they looked around and found, to their horror, that the second one was gone as well.

"Oh no…." they both moaned.

…..

Owen sat in his office, typing away at his computer. He was so focused on his work that he jumped slightly when Goliath, Brooklyn, and Lexington came bursting through his doors.

"Xanatos." Goliath demanded, his eyes glowing bright. "Broadway. Where are they?"

"I suppose they could be anywhere." Owen replied, a little more than annoyed at having his work interrupted.

"No games!" Goliath demanded. "Take us to them!"

Owen smirked slightly.

"You should know I can't do that." He told them.

Three sets of glowing white eyes stared down on him.

"Then we will find them ourselves." Goliath swore.

The gargoyles then turned on their heels, walking out of Owens office and back into the main part of the castle to begin their search.

…..

Broadway hid behind a set of oil drums, waiting for the right moment to run for it. He had managed to evade detection so far, but the two mercenaries were searching high and low for him, giving him little chance to get out.

As they searched some of the other drums, Broadway took a calculated risk and made a run for it, leaping over a stack of crates. Unfortunately, his tail knocked one of the oil drums, drawing the mercenaries' attention. They drew their weapons, approaching the crates carefully.

"So much for stealth…" Broadway thought to himself.

He braced himself, then busted through the crates, sending the two mercenaries flying across the hanger. Not even bothering to turn. Broadway then proceeded to tear through the very wall of the hanger. Believing himself to be home free, the last thing Broadway expected was to be stopped by someone he hadn't expected to see again.

"That's far enough my friend." Declared none other than Macbeth himself.

"Macbeth!" Broadway snarled, clutching the canister closer to him.

"The very same." Macbeth replied, stepping closer. "Now, I do believe you have something of mine."

"Do I?" Broadway asked. "Then come and take it."

Macbeth seemed to sigh as he launched at Broadway, throwing the large gargoyle over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Broadway fell into a large puddle of mud, just barely holding onto the canister.

"You understand I don't get any pleasure from this." Macbeth told him, bending down to take the canister.

Broadway's eyes began glowing as he stood up, still clutching the canister.

"You've got courage, I'll give you that." Macbeth complimented as he fished into his pocket. "What you don't have, is a prayer."

He pulled out a small silver ball, throwing it at Broadway's feet. It exploded, sending large clouds of green smoke billowing right into Broadway's face. He coughed and choked, before succumbing to the fumes and passing out. The canister clattered out of his hands, rolling over to Macbeth, who stopped it with his foot.

Picking up the canister, he unscrewed it with a pneumatic hiss, sliding the scroll into hand.

"Finally… The scrolls of Merlin."

As the two mercenaries ran to his side, Macbeth began to translate the words inscribed on the wax and golden seal.

"Sealed by my own hand… the second and final compendium-"

Eyes narrowing, Macbeth turned to the mercenaries.

"Second?" He asked. "It would be useless, even dangerous to read these out of order!"

Sliding the scroll back into the safety of the canister, he marched right up to the mercenaries.

"Where is the first scroll?" He demanded.

The two mercenaries exchanged worried looks, then gulped hard.

…..

Hudson forced himself to try and stand, but when that failed, he settled for rolling in the sand and off of Willow. Now laying on his back, he had a clear view of a large dog that approached him, sniffing and licking at Hudson's face.

"What is it, Gilly?" a voice said from a few feet off. "You find yourself another sand crab?"

Hudson began gently pushing the dog off of him as he started coughing hard. The voice called out again, sounding concerned.

"Who's there?"

Hudson flipped onto his stomach, horrified at the prospect of being discovered, but as he saw who had found him, he was surprised. The man was dark skinned, wearing a simple turtleneck sweater and khaki pants, as well as a large pair of sunglasses despite it still being late at night.

His discoverer was blind.

"Are you alright?" The man asked.

Hudson could not hold back the sigh of relief that his secret was safe. Wrapping his wings around himself, he attempted to rise once more.

"My friend and I merely had an accident." Hudson replied.

The man shook his head sadly.

"This beach just isn't safe after dark anymore. Do you need a doctor?"

"No." Hudson replied quickly. "Just a place for us to rest until sunrise…."

The man held his hand out, slowly kneeling on the sand.

"Where is your friend?" he asked. "I don't hear anyone else, so I'm guessing they're unconscious."

Hudson gently took the man's hand, placing it right on Willow's forehead. The man gently felt the wound listening as the unconscious girl winced at the gentle pressure.

"That's a nasty bump." The man commented. "We'll need to get her some ice so the swelling will go down."

The man felt a bit until he was able to safely lift Willow in his arms.

"My house is on the other side of the wall covered in gargoyles. You shouldn't miss it."

Hudson smiled slightly, then swooned, catching himself on the man's shoulder.

"My apologies…. Tonight's events have taken their toll."

"No need to be sorry. Let's just get the two of you inside."

The two walked through the large gates towards the modest house inside.

"My name's Robbins, by the way. Jeffery Robbins."

"My name is Hudson… like the river."

Robbins chuckled, then shifted Willow in his grip.

"And her?" he asked.

"That's Willow." Hudson replied.

"Like the tree." Robbins quipped, earning a chuckle from both of the men.

…..

Flying through the stormy sky, Macbeth and his two mercenaries were scanning the beaches of Manhattan for any sign of the first canister. As they searched, Broadway struggled against the thick chains keeping him bound in the back of the plane.

"You can't keep me like this forever!" Broadway threatened.

"Nope." Macbeth agreed. "Just until I find the first scroll."

The male mercenary leaned over to his partner, whispering.

"I blew that old gargoyle away. He and the scroll are probably at the bottom of the ocean…"

"They better not be." Macbeth interjected. "Or you two will join them."

The mercenaries froze for a moment, then quickly returned to their search.

…..

Once they were inside, Robbins settled Willow onto a couch in his living room, draping a thick quilt over her. Hudson sat with her as Robbins went to fetch the ice and bandages. He gently petted her hair, brushing the stray blue locks from her eyes.

"You rest up, lass. You'll be as right as rain here soon."

Robbins returned with an icepack in his hand.

"Put this right on the bump." He said, handing the pack to Hudson. "You might need to hold it there."

Hudson took it, doing as he was told. Robbins then sat down in an arm chair across from his two guests. After an awkward moment of silence, Hudson noticed a strange, framed medallion sitting on a table next to Willow's couch. Picking it up, he examined it curiously.

"What is this?" he asked.

Robbins held out his hand and Hudson handed it over. Robbins traced his fingers over the medallion, sighing.

"My purple heart." He replied, adjusting his glasses. "For this. Was so busy trying to keep a bunch of green kids safe over in Iraq that I didn't watch my step… Shrapnel…. You never see it coming."

"Iraq?" Hudson asked.

"Yeah… I was one of the first to sign my name after 9/11… and one of the first back home unfortunately."

Willow had told them all about 9/11 after they had stumbled across what she had called "Ground Zero". From the way she had described it, and from the videos she had shown them, it would make sense that someone would be willing to give their lives to defend their home when it was attacked.

"What about you Hudson?" Robbins asked.

The question caught Hudson off-guard.

"What about me?"

"The way you talk… you have the voice of an old soldier. One that's seen battle more often than they've wanted to."

"Aye… I was a solder of sorts…" Hudson replied. "And in many ways, I still am. Though nowadays, I act as a mentor for my clan."

Robbins nodded at that, which brought a question to Hudson's mind.

"And what of you? What fills your night now?"

"I write novels." Robbins replied, gesturing to the large bookshelves behind him, covered in large, hard cover books. "Or I did, until they dried up."

Hudson's eyes scanned all of the books in awe.

"You wrote all of these?" he asked astonished.

Robbins let out a hearty laugh that seemed to light up his face.

"Wouldn't that be something?" He replied as the laugh died down. "No. But I did have a few modest successes."

Standing once more, Robbins walked over to one of the shelves, his fingers moving from cover to cover until he found what he was looking for.

"Here's one right here."

He took it off the shelf, handing it to Hudson. The old gargoyle squinted in confusion.

"What are these tiny bumps?" he asked, opening the book. "Where are the…words?"

"My bad… That's my braille copy. It's how I'm able to read and write, back when I had ideas worth writing about."

Taking the book back, replaced it on the shelf, grabbing a different copy.

"Here's the printed version. This'll make more sense to you."

Hudson took the printed copy and sighed.

"Bumps… Scrawls… What's the difference?"

Robbins put his hand on Hudson's shoulder in a reassuring manner.

"You can't read can you?"

Hudson closed his eyes, nodding in shame.

…..

Still scanning the beaches, Macbeth was beginning to get impatient.

"That old gargoyle's as tough as nails" Macbeth said aloud. "He would have washed up along these beaches, especially if he was with Willow as you claim, Broadway. He wouldn't have let her, or the scrolls, drown."

Having given up on trying to free himself, Broadway instead decided to try and pry information from Macbeth.

"What's the big deal about these scrolls anyway?" he demanded. "Who was this 'Merlin'? Just another stupid magician?"

"He was a singular spectacle." Macbeth recounted, turning towards the captive gargoyle. "He was a powerful old man who took a ragged boy and turned him into the greatest king this world would ever see. A king who ruled with justice and compassion. He took a land full of bickering tribes and turned them into a civilized, peaceful kingdom, united under one king, and his famous Knights of the Round Table."

With every word, Broadway became entranced by the tale, his eyes widening in awe.

"With Merlin by his side, the kingdom of Camelot flourished. Until the day he fell. It's funny really. Merlin's magic was stronger than everything… save for the human heart."

As Macbeth turned back to his search, Broadway finally found his voice again.

"You were there…"

Macbeth laughed at the notion.

"I'm old, but I'm not that old!" he chuckled. "Obviously I've read about it.

"But…You describe it like you were there."

Macbeth didn't reply, He had found what he was looking for. Tracked in the sand on the beach that weren't human, or animal. Completely ignoring Broadway, Macbeth took his plane and began to descend.

…..

Back at the Eyrie building, Owen sat in his office reading a newspaper. Around him, the three gargoyles were pacing angrily.

"Goliath, they're not here." Lexington insisted. "The sun's about to come up."

"You didn't find them?" Owen asked, not even looking up from the paper. "I'm not surprised."

Goliath slammed his hands on Owen's desk.

"We're running out of time!" he snarled. "You know where they are! Tell us now!"

Owen sighed, folding up the paper.

"All of Mr. Xanatos' vertical take-off and landing crafts are in the shop. But you might try Macbeth."

Goliath's eyes widened. He had forgotten about Macbeth entirely, writing him off as an enemy of Demona. It had not even dawned on him that Macbeth may have been behind the heist.

"He's rebuilt his home after that tragic fire, so you shouldn't have any trouble finding him." Owen

With no time to lose before they turned to stone, the three gargoyles stalked out of Owens office.

…..

Willow's head was pounding as she finally began to wake up. Slowly blinking, she found herself lying on a small sofa, Hudson hunched over her holding something cold against her head. There was a man standing next to him, and for a moment, Willow panicked, until she saw the glasses. Relaxing once more, she heard the man talking to Hudson.

"But I'm too old to learn…" Hudson sighed.

"Hogwash." The man replied. "I had to learn Braille when I was almost 40, and I'll learn a new way to read when I'm 80 if I have to."

Read? Hudson didn't know how to read? Willow had always assumed he could. In fact, she had assumed he was the one who had taught Goliath and Lexington to read before the Massacre.

"But who would teach me?" Hudson asked. "I've never told my clan I can't read."

"I would…." Willow whispered.

Hudson looked down, and seemed surprised to see Willow's eyes open.

"You're awake lass." Hudson said with a smile.

"Yeah…. Even though my head feels like Brooklyn's been using it for a punching bag."

Hudson chuckled. As he did, the man bent down until he was face to face with her.

"So you're Willow." He said with a smile. "My name's Robbins. You've been out for quite a while, and from your rather… interesting description, I can assume you could use some Advil."

"Please…?" Willow asked.

Robbins got up and walked out as Hudson removed the ice pack.

"I knew you'd wake up soon."

Willow knew he was trying to change the subject, and didn't let him.

"Hudson…. Why didn't you tell us you couldn't read?" she asked.

Hudson sighed, leaning against the side of the couch. He didn't answer her, so she slowly rolled over, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"You were afraid to tell us weren't you?"

"More ashamed than afraid…" Hudson replied after a while.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of…" Willow assured him. "There are many who are illiterate… The only truly shameful thing is to remain that way."

Robbins returned with a glass of water and two Advil, which Willow quickly downed. As she finished off the water, a large grandfather clock began to chime. After the sixth chime, it stopped, and Willow and Hudson exchanged worried looks.

"6 am…" Willow whispered.

Looking out the large windows, the two of them could see the sky beginning to lighten.

"Sunrise…" Hudson whispered back.

The gargoyle quickly stood, grabbing the canister on a whim.

"Hudson?" Robbins called out. "Is something wrong?"

"I must go." Hudson replied quickly. "Would you be willing to let Willow rest here for the day? I'll be back at sunset."

"Sure." Robbins replied in a confused tone. "But why the sudden rush?"

Hudson didn't have time to answer. He quickly left the house, running to the large wall that surrounded it. Nestling between two of the walls decorative gargoyles, Hudson looked back to see Robbins coming out the door after him.

"Hudson?" he called out. "Is everything alright?"

For perhaps the first time in his life, Hudson regretted having to keep his secret. His gut told him that Robbins could be trusted, but he couldn't take that risk. And so, Hudson remained silent as the sun's rays hardened his skin, turning him to stone. The noise confused Robbins, who searched for its source for a minute, before returning inside.

"Does he always run off so early?" Robbins asked Willow when he returned to the living room.

"He kinda has to." Willow replied, looking out the window at Hudson's statue. "I've grown used to it."

…..

Above Robbin's house, Macbeth, his mercenaries, and the now stone Broadway, hovered in the jet, the scanners zooming in on Hudson's statue.

"There he is." Macbeth said with a smile. "And he has the scroll."

The two mercenaries brought the jet down in front of Robbins' house, the noise alerting Gilly, who began barking through the window. Willow peered out the window again and saw Macbeth step out of the plane.

"Jalapeña…" she whispered.

"Is something the matter?" Robbins asked, going to quiet his dog.

"We've got company…" Willow whispered.

Robbin's eyebrows furrowed, Willow tone indicating that whomever was outside was not a friend. Taking Gilly's leash, Robbin's allowed the dog to lead him to this unforeseen guest.

"Who goes there?" he called out.

Macbeth, quickly taking note of Robbins' glasses, slipped the canister out of Hudson's hand and into his coat pocket. He then approached with an air of confidence.

"I'm Lennox Macduff." Macbeth informed him. "I'm a friend of Hudson's and Willows. I heard they had a bit of trouble and I came to see if they were alright."

Alarm bells were going off in Robbins' head as Gilly continued to growl and snarl at Macbeth.

"I'm afraid you just missed them." Robbins lied. "The two of them left not too long ago."

Macbeth looked past Robbins and through the living room window, where he could see a mound of blankets that seemed to be hiding a person. With a knowing smirk, Macbeth turned and walked off.

"Then I won't trouble you any further." He called as he climbed back into his jet.

Willow watched him fly off from the couch, wishing she could move without her head trying to kill her. He now had Hudson's scroll, and she would have to wait until sundown to tell him what happened, and who was REALLY behind everything.

…..

By the time sunset came, Willow's crippling headache had dulled to one she could easily push to the back of her mind with some willpower and a few more Advil. She sat on the couch impatiently waiting for the sun to sink behind the horizon.

Outside, Hudson's stone form began to crack, until the gargoyle stretched, shattering the skin and howling into the night. Willow practically ran to the door, the sound also drawing the attention of Robbins and Gilly.

"What was that?" Robbins asked.

Willow slid the sliding glass door to the front yard open.

"Hudson." She greeted, hugging him warmly.

"Good to see you in better shape, lass." Hudson replied after she released him.

As Gilly came and licked Hudson's claw happily, Robbin's patted Hudson on the shoulder.

"I'm glad you came back."

"I couldn't leave this lass here by herself for too long." Hudson replied, gently petting Gilly until she settled down. "But I'm afraid I can't stay long. Willow and I need to return to our friends."

"Speaking of friends, someone claiming to be an acquaintance of yours stopped by not long after you left." Robbins told him.

"Was it a police detective?" Hudson asked, his first thoughts of Elisa, who no doubt would have been worried about them.

"No… It was an older gentleman by the name of Lennox Macduff."

Hudson's eyes narrowed.

"We know of no such man."

"I thought not." Robbins said with a small nod. "The name sounded phony, and the way Willow acted when he approached, it seemed there was some bad blood between you."

"More than that," Willow interjected. "Lennox and Macduff are two characters from Shakespeare's Macbeth."

Hudson's eyes widened. As if suddenly remembering something, he began frantically patting his belt, searching for the canister. When he didn't find it, he looked over at Willow, who shook her head sadly.

"We've got to find him, quickly." Hudson announced.

He went to run off, but stopped when a realization dawned on him.

"But where do we start?" Hudson asked. "I have never seen where Macbe-, er… Macduff, lives."

"I was asleep the last time I was there, and I barely remember the way back." Willow

"Perhaps I can help." Robbins offered.

The two turned as Robbins pulls a copy of the phone book off the shelves, his fingers tracing over the pages until he finds what he's looking for.

"Here we are." He declares. "Macduff, Lennox. And here's an address."

Hudson looks at the book in surprise.

"Magic book…" he says in awe.

Willow chuckles to herself.

"Aren't they all?"

…..

Broadway struggled against his chains with newfound vigor as he watched Macbeth prepare to open the scrolls. Not wanting to take any chances, Macbeth was searching for every possible way to unseal the scrolls safely, just in case the famous wizard had booby trapped them.

"You've got what you want!" Broadway shouted, still pulling futilely against his bonds. "Let me go!"

"Not just yet." Macbeth replied, not looking up from his research. "Once I open these scrolls, I'll need someone to test the spells out on. And who better than one of the last remaining gargoyles."

With this realization, Broadway struggled even harder.

…..

In the wooded area surrounding Macbeth's castle, Goliath, Brooklyn and Lexington all gathered. They could see the two mercenaries from the ship walking along the battlements of the castle walls, armed with high tech weaponry and night vision goggles.

"What now?" Lexington asked.

With a loud thump, Hudson landed behind the trio, Willow safely in his arms.

"Now we go in." He replied as he set Willow down.

Brooklyn practically tackled Willow in a hug as Lexington and Goliath both approached the old gargoyle.

"You two are alright!" Brooklyn exclaimed.

"We were worried about you." Lexington added.

"I'm no worse for wear, though Willow's got a bit of a bump."

Brooklyn released Willow and brushed her hair aside in order to see the large bruise, and fair sized knot, on her forehead.

"Trust me, it looks worse than it is," Willow assured them all. "And I'm on so much Advil right now you could drop Broadway on me and I wouldn't feel it."

"Speaking of Broadway, where is the lad?" Hudson asked.

"We have to assume the worst," Goliath replied. "That Macbeth has him prisoner, and may be planning to use him as an unwilling subject to whatever those scrolls hold."

"Then what are we standing around here for?" Brooklyn asked. "We need to get in there!"

…..

Macbeth had finally found what he believed to be the safest way to open the scrolls. Mixing the necessary ingredients together into a strange red solution, he poured it into a clay bowl, which then began emanating puffs of thick purple smoke. Before Macbeth could continue, his mercenaries called out from the battlements.

"We got trouble!"

He looked up just as the silhouettes of the gargoyles could be seen on the horizon.

"Then take care of it." Macbeth replied, turning back to the scrolls.

The two mercenaries scrambled into action, activating a pair of two laser guns that looked like they belonged on the Millennium Falcon. Taking their positions, the mercenaries began to open fire on the gargoyles, who dodged and weaved through the laser blasts. As they flew, they could see Broadway chained to a large pedestal near where Macbeth was working.

"Willow-" Goliath started.

"I got him!" Willow replied.

Brooklyn swooped past the guns, depositing Willow in some of the courtyard's shrubbery before taking to the skies once more. She slunk through the plants, making her way closer and closer to Broadway. Back up in the sky, the gargoyles were having a bit of trouble.

"We can't get passed them!" Lexington exclaimed.

"I have an idea." Hudson suggested.

The mercenaries watched the gargoyles seemingly disappear from sight. They scanned the skies, searching for any sign of the elusive creatures. They didn't have to look too long, for all of a sudden, Goliath landed right on top of one of the guns. Grabbing ahold of the mercenary, he tossed him off, then smashed the gun to pieces with his bare claws. The mercenary's partner prepared to level a shot at Goliath's head. Luckily, Hudson got their first, ramming the side of the gun, causing the shot to go wild, hitting part of the castle wall.

As Hudson dealt with the remaining merc, Macbeth dodged falling rubble as he applied the seal remover to the scrolls. Broadway watched him work, his face a mask of anger and hatred, one that quickly melted when he saw Willow slinking closer. As Macbeth opened the first scroll, Willow picked up one of the smaller chunks of rubble, sneaking up behind him.

" _He was a scraggly youth when I first met him, the future King Arthur. Had I not known what his destiny held, I would have laughed aloud_ ….? What is this? Where are the spells?"

He was so distracted that he didn't see Willow coming until she brought the rubble down on the back of his head. He fell hard as Willow scooped up the scrolls, quickly moving out of his reach. Macbeth went to attack her, but stopped when she held the scrolls out over the burning flames.

"You so much as touch me, and I drop these into the fire."

Macbeth scoffed, waving her off.

"Go right ahead." He told her. "Those scrolls are useless to me."

Willow raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Those aren't Merlin's spells like I believed they would be. They're his bloody diary!"

Willow pulled the scrolls away from the flames, a look of shock on her face.

"His diary?" She asked.

"Exactly." Macbeth grumbled, leaning against the base of Broadway's platform. "Absolutely worthless…"

"Worthless?!" Willow exclaimed. "These things are priceless! They're the life of Merlin told in his own words!"

"She's right!" Broadway called out.

Willow blinked in surprise, looking up at Broadway.

"I am?"

"Yeah! If those scrolls tell stories like the one Macbeth told me last night, then there's no way anyone can destroy them!"

"He's right." Hudson said in agreement. "Losing something like that… would be a terrible waste."

Macbeth seemed to mull this over, before letting out a sigh and fishing something out of his coat.

"You're all trespassing." He declared, pressing a small button on a small remote from his pocket. "Take the scrolls and leave this place."

The chains binding Broadway suddenly fell away, much to everyone's surprise. Deciding not to look this particular gift horse in the mouth, the gargoyles quickly took to the skies.

…..

Flying over manhattan, Willow held the scrolls in her arms like a precious treasure, a large smile on her face.

"I can't wait until the Museum fully translates these texts." She said with a starry look in her eye. "If only they had been written in English rather than ancient celtic."

"I can read the scrolls as they are." Goliath told her. "Perhaps, before we return them…. I could read them to you… to all of you."

"No thanks lad." Hudson called out. "We'll read them on our own time…. Once Willow teaches us how."

Willow smiled at Hudson, who gave the girl a knowing wink as the clan returned home.

…..

Later that night, Robbins sat in his home, a braille version of the newspaper in front of him. Setting it down, he looked over at his dog and smiled.

"You know Gilly… all this fuss over those scrolls has gotten the old juices flowing. There may be another book in me yet."

Robbins picked up an old voice recorder, hitting the record button with a smile on his face.

"The Sword and the Staff: A Book of Merlin. The written word is all that stands between memory and oblivion. Without books as our anchors, we are cast adrift, neither teaching nor learning. They are windows on the past, mirrors on the present, and prisms reflecting all possible futures. Books are lighthouses, erected in the dark sea of time."

Standing outside the window of Robbin's home, Hudson listened to the dictation, a pleased smile gracing the old gargoyle's face.


	16. The Mirror

Perched on a rooftop across the street from the New York History Museum, Demona watches the guards close up the museum, locking and barring all the doors. As the guards go about their nightly routine, Demona leaps from the roof with a determined grin on her face.

Inside the museum, the Captain of the Night Watch is briefing a new recruit on the proper procedure.

"Alright…" the captain said. "The front doors are locked, the laser grid is on, and you go patrol inside."

The recruit walks into the museum as the captain shouts one final note at her.

"And don't get too close to the displays!"

In the darkened halls of the museum, the recruit passes by several historic exhibits including an ancient Incan statue, the Scrolls of Merlin (complete with English Translation), and finally, a large silver mirror. She stops in front of the mirror, striking a dramatic pose just for the fun of it. As she does this, she hears commotion off in the distance, and quickly goes to investigate.

Demona tosses a male security guard across the museum, where he hits a bench and slumps. Demona then turns to just in time to see the recruit leveling a gun at her.

'Police!' the recruit shouts. "Don't move!"

Demona's eyes turn red as she snarls, recognizing the recruit as none other than Elisa Maza.

"You, most useless member of a craven, puny race! You think you can stop me?"

"Probably not." Goliath calls out from behind Elisa. "But I can."

Demona begins backing away slowly, walking past the large mirror from before and up to the Incan statue. Thinking quickly, Demona scoops up the statue, hurtling it at Elisa. Goliath quickly intercepts the large statue, placing it upright as Demona makes a hasty retreat. The two follow closely behind her, only for Demona to attempt to topple another exhibit. Once again, Goliath catches it before it shatters, giving Demona the time she needs to grab a spear from the Native American exhibit and leap out the window.

Following her out the window and into the courtyard of the museum, Goliath and Elisa give chase, leaving the museum unguarded. With all of the guards out of the picture, two men in ski masks slip through the skylight, sliding down in front of the large silver mirror.

"I'll say one thing for the lady." A thief comments. "She does her homework. Let's go."

The thieves work fast, wrapping the mirror safely in a tarp before binding it into place. With a careful push and a lot of strength, the two thieves make off with the mirror.

Meanwhile, Demona continued to run, Goliath and Elisa hot on her tail. She makes it to the museum's outdoor display of an Egyptian monolith before turning to face her pursuers, spear in hand. Goliath bares his fangs as Elisa readies her weapon.

With a cruel smile, Demona tosses the spear, aiming right at Elisa. Acting on pure instinct, Goliath shoves Elisa out of the way, catching the spear seconds before Elisa was skewered. Demona used these scant second to climb to the top of the monolith, using it as her Launchpad into the sky.

As Demona disappeared into the night, Goliath went to pursue her, but Elisa stopped him.

"Let her go for now." She suggested. "It's not like we can take her to jail without answering a lot of complicated questions."

Goliath let out a sigh of disappointment, but relaxed his stance.

"At least Demona did not get the mirror."

…..

Across town, a red van pulls up to a large imposing gate with the words KEEP OUT written across them. Rolling down the driver's side window, one of the thieves presses a button on the gate's speaker. As a security camera focuses in on his face, Demona's voice calls through the speaker.

"Who is it?" she demands.

"Oberon sent me." The thief replies.

There's a loud click as the gate opens, revealing a large house that seemed like it belonged in a horror movie rather than in New York. Working quickly, the two thieves pulled the van up to the front of the house, carrying the wrapped mirror up to the front porch and leaning it next to the front door.

"Who lives here anyway, Dracula's daughter?" the other thief asks.

A snarl from a gargoyle-shaped figurehead on the front door silenced him. Before his partner could do anything stupid, the first thief placed his hand on the guys shoulder.

"Relax… It's okay. I've dealt with this client before."

An envelope slid from the figurehead's mouth and the first thief quickly took it, opening it to reveal the money they had been promised.

"Take your money and go," Demona orders them through the figurehead. "While you still can."

The thieves take the envelope and leave without another word, leaving Demona alone with the strange silver mirror.

…..

Demona sets up the mirror down in what resembled a dungeon mixed with a wizard's chambers. Wrapping strong, iron chains around the mirror, Demona prepares for a magical ritual.

"So far my plans have been thwarted," she mutters to herself, "one after the other. But tonight… I take control."

She lifts up a silver bell, ringing it four times using a golden ring

" _Cum aescerat argentum_

 _et aurum involare,"_

Demona then picks up a small white feather, which she blows towards the mirror. The second it touches the glass, the mirror ripples like water, absorbing the feather

" _Postea Puck ad speculum_

 _Titania penetrare!"_

The Mirror begins to glow with bright green light, illuminating the entire room. Through the light, a swirling figure begins to appear in the glass, growing bigger as if it was coming closer. Finally, the figure seemed to push through the glass of the mirror, before the light died completely. Blinking away the dots of color in her vision, Demona looked down with a sadistic smirk.

"Hello Puck."

Kneeling on the ground in front of the mirror, arms bound in the very chains once wrapped around its silver frame, is a small elven figure with long, pointed ears dressed in brightly colored clothing. It looks up at Demona through long, thick locks of white hair with an extremely displeased frown.

…..

In the Clock Tower, Willow was laying on one of the rugs in the living room, a copy of Midsummer Night's Dream in her hand. Brooklyn, Broadway and Lexington were all playing cards while Hudson and Bronx were watching TV. However, when Elisa and Goliath arrived, everyone dropped what they were doing and went to greet them.

"How did it go?" Willow asked.

"Not good…" Elisa muttered. "Demona led us on a wild goose chase while two hired thugs came and stole the mirror."

"I should have expected just deviousness from her." Goliath snarled.

"So how bad is this?" Elisa asked. "What can she do with an antique mirror?"

"It's not just a mirror." Willow interjected. "It's Titania's Mirror. Titania, Queen of the Fair Folk."

"We know them as the Third Race." Brooklyn added.

"Third race?" Elisa asked.

"You know… Humans, Gargoyles, and Oberon's children." Broadway explained.

"When I told Brooklyn about Midsummer Night's Dream and the fairies in it, he told me that they were real." Willow explained. "He told me they were creatures of pure magic, making them extremely powerful, and their possessions equally so."

Elisa chuckled slightly.

"Are any of our myths and legend not true?" she asked. "First gargoyles, and now fairies."

"It's a large world Elisa." Goliath told her. "There are many things that we do not know, and perhaps will never know."

"But I know this…" Hudson added. "If Demona has Titania's Mirror, then we are all in grave danger."

…..

Puck struggled against the thick iron chains keeping his upper arms pinned to his side. Though he was still free to move his hands and forearms, he was effectively bound, meaning that Demona essentially owned him. Sighing in anger, Puck ceased struggling and crossed his arms.

"Is this how you treat all your guests?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Any who may betray me…" Demona replied. "And you are no guest. You serve the human, and now you can serve me."

Puck smirked, waving a hand dismissively.

"Serving humans is fun. They have a sense of humor." His smirk went away as he crossed his arms again. "You have none."

"Perhaps not…" Demona replied, grabbing Puck by his chains and lifting the fairy into the air. "But I have you."

…..

"Hey Goliath…" Willow suddenly asked. "In some of the old stories, the fair folk are described as shape shifters, able to change their appearance to become anyone or anything they want."

"That is what the legends say." Goliath replied.

Brooklyn leaned against the wall and smiled.

"Wouldn't it be great to be a shape shifter?" Brooklyn wondered aloud. "You and I could go on an actual date, Willow. A real restaurant, and maybe even go to a movie without hiding out in the rafters."

Willow playfully punched the red gargoyle in the arm, smiling.

"I happen to like the view from the rafters at movies." She told him. "Besides… if anything, I would like to turn into a gargoyle. That way, I could fight alongside you guys rather than just being a useless human."

Now it was Brooklyn's turn to playfully punch Willow.

"You are anything but useless." He told her. "I've lost count of how many times you've saved our bacon."

"About the same amount of times you've saved mine."

As Brooklyn and Willow continue their playful banter, Elisa found herself wondering the same thing. If she could become a gargoyle… or if Goliath could become a human…

She stopped those thoughts before they could start. If there was one thing she had learned during her time with the Gargoyles is that nothing ever turns out the way you expect.

…..

Puck zipped around Demona like a bee, darting in and out of her field of vision.

"Alright." He sighed dramatically. "Let's get this over with, shall we? How can I be of service?"

Demona thought for a moment, causing the mischievous fae to dart up to her until their noses almost touched.

"Come on now, we haven't got all night."

"We've got all millennium… if I choose." Demona snarled, swiping a claw at the fae before returning to her thoughts. "I'm too vulnerable during the day. I don't want to turn to stone anymore."

"Of course, you want to stroll down Fifth Avenue in the sunshine," Puck smirks while pretending to walk in mid-air. "I'm sure you'll fit right in."

"I could if there were no blasted humans!" Demona shouted, swiping at Puck again.

That's when an idea came to Demona, one that made her smile evilly.

"Yes, Puck! I want you to get rid of the humans-all of them."

"Does this look like Aladdin's Lamp?" Puck asked, gesturing to the mirror. "I have limits, after all."

With a clever little smile, Puck tilts his head as if examining Demona.

"What is it you really want?" he asks rhetorically.

He taps the mirror, and its surface fills with an image of Goliath. He lets out a gleeful chuckle at the sight

"How quaint." He muses "After all these centuries you're still carrying a torch. Well, if that's what you want, I can make him love you again. Piece of cake, given your charming personality."

Puck rests his head against the mirror, and Elisa strolls into the scene to lean on the reflection of Goliath. The sight enrages Demona, her eyes beginning to glow bright red.

"That's it!" says Demona, "that's what I want! If you cannot get rid of all the humans, then at least rid me of that human! Elisa Maza!"

Puck gives Demona a mischievous grin as he mentally replays her request in his head

"Did you say ' _that_ human' or 'that _human_ '? Oh, never mind, I'll figure it out. This just might be fun after all."

Puck went over to the mirror, which was now dominated by an image of Elisa alone. Closing his eyes, his body began to ripple with green electricity that made his hair stand on end and his eyes take on a green glow.

" _Thy sight Demona doth offend,  
so Puck will hasten to amend.  
Begone Elisa, human born,  
and be no more as you were formed!_"

Bright green light shot out of Puck's eyes and mouth, hitting the mirror, where it was seemingly absorbed, sending the spell's energy after its target.

…..

"Mirror or no mirror…" Elisa commented. "Demona's no match for the eight of us together. We just have to wait until she makes her move."

All of a sudden, Elisa was engulfed in bright green light. Everyone instinctively backed away as Elisa was lifted off the ground and pulled into the center of the Clock Tower. Then, in an explosion of light, Elisa fell to the ground once more. However, she wasn't Elisa exactly.

Her skin had a more orange tinge to it. Her eyebrows were gone, replaced by slight horns. She was taller, with legs like a gargoyle, and most noticeably, she had a large pair of gargoyle wings.

Elisa had become a gargoyle.

Everyone stared in utter fascination as Goliath slowly approached her.

"Elisa…?" He said softly.

Elisa's eyes opened, momentarily glowing white, before she met Goliath eyes with a wide smile. She surprised everyone by hugging Goliath in utter glee.

"Goliath… This is wonderful." She said happily. "You've been turned into a gargoyle."

Now more confused than ever, Goliath gently pulled Elisa off of him.

"What?"

…..

Back in Demona's manor, Puck hovered about an inch above the ground, slightly panting. Demona approached the mirror, surprised to see the image of Elisa to have vanished.

"Did it work?" she demanded.

"The human Elisa Maza is no more." Puck replied, covering his mouth to hide a small chuckle.

"Then let's do the same to every human in the city!" Demona declared.

Puck sighed, having hoped that Demona would have been happy with getting rid of Elisa.

"You don't know what you're asking…" Puck warned her. "Believe me."

Demona grabbed the front of Puck's chains again, forcing him to meet her eye.

"Is it possible?" she demanded, shaking the elf in frantic, almost maniacal motions. "Tell me, can it be done?!"

Gulping slightly, Puck decided it would be best just do as Demona told him to.

"Yes…" he answered finally. "But not from here."

…..

Back at the Clock Tower, Goliath was trying to explain to Elisa exactly what happened.

"We've always been gargoyles." He told her, gesturing to the clan who were still staring wide eyes with jaws on the floor. "It is you who has been changed. Probably by Demona and the Mirror."

Elisa smirked, revealing gargoyle fangs.

"I've always been a gargoyle." She replied. "I think I'd know if I wasn't."

That's when Willow stepped forward.

"Then how do you explain me?" she asked.

Elisa looked at Willow and gasped.

"What happened?" she asked. "How did you get turned into a human?"

Willow shook her head.

"Try to remember, Elisa. You met me after my parents died. You've been looking out for me ever since I was 14. You and I are both humans."

"No…. I'm a gargoyle."

Seeing the futility of this approach, Goliath had a better idea. He took Elisa's hand, leading her out onto the balcony.

"How did we first meet?" he asked her.

"I fell off the roof of the Eyrie building… and you glided down and caught me."

"Now think, Elisa. If you've always had wings…. Why did you need me to catch you?"

Elisa looked confused, flapping her new wings slightly.

"I can't glide with these…." She muttered. "Can I?"

Goliath smiled.

"Yes you can."

On an impulse, he put his arm around Elisa's waist and the two jumped off the balcony, both of them spreading their wings as if it was instinct. Everyone ran to the balcony to watch, still awe struck by what had occurred.

Willow found herself even more entranced than the others, as well as more than a bit jealous of Elisa. She was literally living Willow's dream while all she could do was watch, bitterness rising in her heart.

Still, she couldn't help but feel happy for Elisa. There had always been a connection between her and Goliath, and this sudden turn of events may provide an opportunity to for it to flourish. That, and if Demona truly was behind Elisa's sudden transformation, then odds are what happened to her would happen again.

"We should probably follow them." Willow said after a moment.

The other gargoyles quickly nodded in agreement, still a bit star struck about what had happened. Brooklyn quickly scooped up Willow and they took off after Elisa and Goliath.

…..

The top floor of the Empire State Building went off like a beacon as green lightning crackled above it. In a flash of light, Titania's mirror appeared on the open balcony on the top floor. The glass rippled as Puck glided through it, Demona following behind him holding the end of his chain like a leash.

"Ahhh…" Puck sighed happily as he gazed out into the starry night. "What a lovely view…"

Demona yanked hard on the chain, violently pulling Puck away from the balcony and back towards the mirror.

"We are not here for you to enjoy the sights." She told him.

Puck was getting more and more annoyed, but pushed his feelings to the side for the moment.

"Very well…" he replied. "I just need to… muster my forces, so to speak. This may take a while."

…..

Flying over the city, Goliath couldn't keep himself from staring at Elisa. He enjoyed seeing the smile on her face, the twinkle in her eye, and he even noticed her dimples for the first time since he'd met her.

"I never realized, when you were human, how beautiful you are." Goliath comments.

"You mean, you thought I was ugly?" Elisa asks with a playful smile.

Goliath blushes for a minute, his tongue tripping over the words.

"Well... Uhhh... Careful! Updraft!"

As the two gargoyles recover from the sudden change in the wind, Elisa can't help but laugh, still holding onto Goliath's arm.

"I can't believe I've never done this before!" she cheers happily.

"You couldn't." Goliath told her. "You were human. Just like Willow. Just like all of them."

Elisa looked down to see the many citizens of New York walking through the streets. She gasped in absolute shock, pointing down at them.

"Oh no…" she cried out. "Look at them all… It wasn't just Willow."

Goliath placed his free hand on Elisa' shoulder to comfort her.

"Perhaps we should land so we can talk."

They land on a nearby rooftop and are quickly joined by the remaining gargoyles and Willow. Elisa begins pacing frantically, wrapping her wings around her body.

"This is terrible…." She moaned. "They've all been turned into humans!"

Goliath face palmed himself, shaking his head in defeat. That's when Willow suddenly points off in the distance.

"Look!" she shouts.

Everyone turns to see the Empire State Building crackling with green electricity, which seemed to be focusing on a single point on the top floor.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Brooklyn asked.

"Demona…" Goliath snarled.

Over on the Empire State Building balcony, Puck was spinning like a top, his form practically buzzing with energy. He slowly came to a stop, his hairs raised high in the air and his eyes glowing brighter than ever. When he spoke, his voice was thread, like a person who had a few too many cups of espresso.

" _All humans on this concrete isle,  
Demona finds your presence vile;  
So do you now as I command,  
and be not woman, child, nor man!"_

Releasing the power once more, it shot into the mirror, then used the spire of the building as a focal point, sending out hundreds upon hundreds of green streaks of lightning down on the city. Once came straight for the rooftop where the gargoyles were roosting, striking Willow straight in the chest.

"WILLOW!" Brooklyn screamed over the noise.

Then, just as sudden as it came, the lightning faded, leaving everyone rubbing their eyes from the sudden change in light, and looking down at Willow.

"Jalapeña…" Brooklyn whispered as knelt down.

Willow blinked a few times, then looked around.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "What are you staring at? What did that lightning do?"

Hudson took a step forward, drawing his sword and handing it to her. As Willow went to reach for it, she noticed something quite shocking. One, she had four fingers rather than five. Two, her fingers were pointed, like claws. And Three, they were a light blue tinge.

"No way…."

Taking the blade, she held it up to her face, revealing that, like Elisa, she had small horns instead on eyebrows, slight fangs poking out from under her lip, and large blue wings. The blade clattered from her hand as she stumbled back

"I'm….. I'm a…."

Her face suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I'M A GARGOYLE!"

As Willow jumps for joy at this change, the other gargoyles are not so jovial.

"If all of that lightning had the power to turn humans to gargoyles…" Hudson commented.

"Then perhaps Demona has made her second move." Goliath surmised.

"From the amount of lightning…" Lexington added. "I'd say that it's a safe bet the entire city got changed."

"Just one question…" Broadway interjected. "How come Willow didn't get her memory scrambled like Elisa."

This drew Willow's attention.

"Yeah…" she replied, knocking on the side of her head. "I remember being human, unlike Elisa."

"Perhaps it's one of Demona's tricks?" Brooklyn suggested.

"Let's go find out." Goliath replied.

Goliath took Elisa's hand and the two leapt from the roof. Without any hesitation, Brooklyn offered Willow his.

"I don't know how long you being a gargoyle is gonna last." He told her. "So I'm gonna make the most out of it."

Smiling widely, Willow took his hand and they too leapt from the roof, following Goliath with the rest of the clan behind them.

…..

Demona stood on the railing of the Empire State Building's balcony, gloating over her supposed empty city. Wanting to explore like she had never done before. However, as she turned, she saw Puck passed out on the ground. Prodding him with his tail in an attempt to rouse him, she did not see Hudson until he was literally tackling her to the ground.

Despite being caught off guard, Demona quickly recovered, throwing Hudson off of her and getting into an offensive stance.

"You're too late this time, old soldier!" Demona taunted.

Hudson stood up just as the rest of the clan landed around him.

"You can't fight all of us lass."

Demona snarled at them all, her eyes glowing bright red. However, when she laid eyes on the gargoyle Elisa and Willow, the glow faded away.

"No…." she said in utter disbelief, pointing straight at Elisa. "This isn't possible! He said he got rid of you!" She then pointed at Willow, "And you! You should have disappears with the rest of the humans in this accursed city!"

Both Elisa and Willow took a step forward, wings spread and claws bared.

"Looks like your plan backfired." Willow sneered.

Demona stumbled back, nearly tripping over the fallen Puck. She grabbed him, throwing him under her arm as she grabbed the mirror with the other.

"Curse you, puck!" she howled, tossing the mirror from the balcony before taking off into the air.

Hudson leapt into action, gliding down after the mirror, snatching it up mere seconds before it hit the ground. The rest of the gargoyles, including Elisa and Willow, quickly gave chase. As Demona flew through the sky, she snarled angrily at what she saw.

Every man woman and child walking the streets of Manhattan was a gargoyle, coming in all different shapes and sizes, completely oblivious that anything had changed. Demona's rage began to boil, until she saw a potential benefit of the new gargoyle populated city.

Wrapping her wings around Puck's sleeping form, she dove for a subway tunnel. The Manhattan clan attempted to pursue, but the narrow tunnels quickly tripped them up as their wings scraped along the walls. Elisa and Willow, both having used the subways before, landed in front of the tunnels, wrapping their wings around themselves and giving chase while the rest of the clan picked themselves off.

Demona landed on the opposite side of the subway tracks just as a train emptied out. Using the crowd to her advantage, she slipped aboard the subway, watching as Willow and Elisa reached the station only to get caught in the crowd.

"Jalapeña…" Willow muttered as she looked around frantically.

"Like trying to find a needle in a haystack." Elis added.

The rest of the gargoyles caught up to the two girls, all of them staring at the transformed citizens. A couple female "gargoyles" walked back the group, shooting a wink at Brooklyn. Willow instinctively put her hand on Brooklyn's shoulder in a very possessive manner.

"This is too weird…" Lexington commented. "Kinda cool…. But weird."

"With Demona involved, it's more than weird…" Goliath told them. "It's dangerous."

…..

Hidden in a back alley in downtown Manhattan, Demona angrily tossed Puck to the ground, which roused the fae.

"I told you to destroy the humans!" she shouted, her eyes bright red with rage. "Not give them the gift of being a gargoyle! Change the gargoyles to humans!"

Puck sat up, leaning against an old dumpster.

"I must…. Regain…. My strength…" he panted.

Demona wasn't taking his excuses. Grabbing him by his chains, she pulled him to his feet.

"Even though you're apparently not too tired to make yourself invisible to the crowd."

Puck rolled his eyes as he steadied himself.

"Alright, fine." He grumbled. "I was just catching my breath."

Looking over to the side of the dumpster where a cracked hand mirror was laying, Puck smiled slightly.

"Don't worry." He promised. "I'll do exactly as you ask."

…..

The gargoyles made their way back to the Empire State building, where Hudson was waiting for them.

"The mirror is safe." Hudson told them. "And with it in our possession, there's no doubt in my mind that Demona won't come for it."

"She doesn't need it." Goliath replied. "The man with Demona was a Child of Oberon."

"She called him Puck." Elisa remembered. "The trickster from Midsummer Night's Dream."

"He looked more like a prisoner than a willing participant." Willow noted. "And from the way Demona acted when she saw me and Elisa, we becoming gargoyles isn't what she wanted."

"Oberon's children are known for manipulation and trickery." Goliath explained. "But knowing Demona, she will soon force Puck to do exactly what she wants."

Elisa and Willow exchanged worried glances, knowing the fate that awaited them should that happen.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Brooklyn asked. "We need to find her now!"

Brooklyn and Goliath launched off the roof, and Elisa and Willow went to follow. However, Elisa stopped on the edge, gasping in fright.

"Elisa?" Willow asked approaching her.

"I'll never get the hang of jumping off rooftops." Elisa told her.

Willow took her hand and nodded.

"Took me awhile, and even then I was usually in Brooklyn's arms. Jumping without a gargoyle is new to me too."

Goliath hovered a few feet away from the roof, Brooklyn beside him.

"Don't worry." Goliath told her. "I'll always catch you."

"Same for me, Willow."

The two girls smiled and prepared to jump. However, a green light coming from the mirror drew their attention. Turning, they saw the mirror crackling with green lightning.

"Uh-oh…" Broadway muttered.

Five streaks of lightning suddenly shot from the glass, hitting each of the gargoyles in the chest. When the light disappeared, the gargoyles were all gone, replaced by human versions of themselves. Elisa and Willow turned back to the edge of the building just as a now human Goliath and Brooklyn began plummeting from the sky.

"GOLIATH!"

"BROOKLYN!"

Without a moment's hesitation, the two girls leapt from the balcony, diving after their friends. Swooping down just in time, Elisa grabbed Goliath as Willow grabbed Brooklyn. Catching a quick updraft, they made their way back up the building, strong claws digging into the stone wall to stop their descent. The other three humanized gargoyles quickly ran to their aid, pulling the four of them to safety.

With no on in danger of falling to their doom, Willow took the opportunity to take stock of the changes. Hudson hadn't changed much. He had simply lost his obvious gargoyle features and now had pale skin. Broadway was even paler with a tuft of blonde hair on his head. Lexington looked like a scrawny teenager with close cropped brown hair. Brooklyn's beak was gone, replaced with a sharp nose and a pair of thin lips, though his long white hair had remained. Goliath was still quite muscular, with skin that was almost chestnut colored.

"Okay…" Elisa said as she walked over to a nearby clothes line. "I'm done with that thing and its transformation magic."

Taking a sheet from the line, Elisa tossed it over the mirror, effectively covering the glass. As she did, Goliath and Brooklyn began to regain their senses.

"What happened to us?" Brooklyn asked.

"There was a light… then…. We fell…" Goliath replied.

"Funny…." Brooklyn added. "We've never fallen before."

They then looked up at Elisa and Willow, and when they saw them, they both seemed to be absolutely relieved.

"Elisa…" Goliath called, pulling her into a hug. "You've returned to normal."

"You too…" Brooklyn said as he too hugged Willow.

"No we haven't." Elisa explained, pulling free of the hug. "You've changed."

"You fell because you no longer had wings." Willow added.

Brooklyn cocked his head in confusion.

"Um… Willow… We've always been human."

Willow quickly started fishing into her pants pocket, pulling out her wallet.

"Then how do you explain this?"

She pulled out a photo of the entire Manhattan Clan, all of them as gargoyles and with Willow as a human.

"See?" She asks, pointing at the photo. "That's you. That's Goliath. There's Broadway, Hudson, Lexington, and there's me."

With the photo as concrete evidence, the former gargoyles couldn't deny the truth.

"They're right." Goliath said. "We are supposed to be gargoyles, but we're not. The rest of the city is supposed to be human, but thanks to Demona and Puck, they're not"

…..

"Is it done?!" Demona demanded.

Puck sighed, this time in exhaustion rather than annoyance.

"Yes…"

Leading Puck by his chain leash once more, she emerged from the alleyway, only to be horrified by the sight of the gargoyle populous.

"I told you to turn the gargoyles to humans!" she snarled.

Hovering in the air with his legs crossed, Puck gave a small, tired smile.

"You mean THESE gargoyles. I thought you meant Goliath and his clan. My mistake."

Practically seething in rage, Demona grabbed Puck, slamming him hard against the alley wall.

"Your last mistake…" she hissed, raising her claw to attack him.

Puck, now wide awake once more, spoke quickly.

"Wait a minute!" he cried. "I thought you'd be pleased."

Demona paused to hear the fae out and Puck seized the chance.

"Goliath is a puny human now…" he told her. "And at your mercy."

The red faded from Demona's eyes at the prospect and Puck breathed a sigh of relief. He was safe for now, but the same could not be said for the Manhattan Clan.

…..

With only two fliers in their group, the clan had no choice but to walk. Following Bronx, who for some reason had not been transformed by the last spell, they walked through the streets of Manhattan, the covered mirror in their hands. As they walked, the gargoyle citizens ran in fear from them, screaming in terror about humans and calling them monsters.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hudson asked.

"Without our wings, we have no choice." Goliath replied. "If we are to stand a chance against her and Puck, we must keep the fight here on the ground, where her wings will be of no use."

The clan soon found a deserted park that was perfectly suited for a battle. Willow and Elisa vanished, as per the plan as Hudson set up the mirror. With a nod from Goliath, Hudson pulled the tarp free and out from it sprung Demona, now toting a large laser rifle, and a still bound Puck.

Demona let off a shot, which struck the window of a medieval display, complete with actual weaponry that the clan quickly picked up. Goliath picked up a longsword, snagging a rolling shield before it passed. As he get into a defensive stance, Demona leveled her weapon again.

"I would recognize you no matter what your form Goliath." She said as she fired.

The shot rebounded off Goliath's shield, causing him to stumble back, but not fall. Determined to beat Goliath, Demona turned to Puck.

"Take care of them, Puck." She ordered.

The Fae smiled as he jumped into the air, narrowly avoiding a three-way attack from Brooklyn, Broadway, and Lexington.

" _Humans love a battle hearty.  
So does Puck; come on, let's party!_"

Lightning shot from Puck's eyes, striking the weapons the Manhattan clan had picked up. They all started glowing, then beginning to morph and change. Broadway's spear became a large sunflower that tried to eat him. Brooklyn's mace suddenly took off like a rocket, entangling him in a large umbrella off to the side. Lexington's ace started chopping at him, then began spinning like a fan. Hudson ran to help the boys, but found his feet stuck in a large puddle of tar.

Puck laughed hard at the four struggling fighters, kicking his legs in hysterics.

"Oh what fun!" he cackled. "These four are a riot!"

"Then you'll love me!" Willow called.

Puck looked up just in time to see Willow shooting out of the sky, in an attempt to tackle him to the ground. Bronx quickly came to her aid, his teeth locking onto the dangling chain that had served as Puck's leash.

Puck managed to dodge Willow's attack, but was yanked back as Bronx began pulling hard on the chain.

"Let's improve your looks, shall we?" Puck said, aiming right at Bronx.

A blast of magic struck Bronx, transforming him into a large bloodhound, much to Puck's dismay.

"Should have gone for the Chihuahua."

Bronx the bloodhound shook the end of the chain wildly, sending the unfortunate fae flying like a paddle ball. He ended up knocking over Broadway's man-eating sunflower right into Lexington's spinning axe. The axe got stuck in the stick stem off the flower, allowing for Lexington to ditch it and pull Broadway free. Together, they disentangled Brooklyn from the umbrella and ran to help Goliath, leaving the unfortunate Hudson still stuck in the tar.

Goliath was not fairing very well as a human. Demona had him by the throat, prepared to strike the final blow.

"Enough of this farce."

Before she could go through, she was gang tackled by the trio, forcing her to drop Goliath. As the trio did their best to pin Demona down, a couple "gargoyles" spotted them.

"Hey!" one of the onlookers shouted. "Those monsters are attacking that lady!"

"We gotta help her!" Another agreed.

A group of about five gargoyles came charging into the park, forcing the Trio to release Demona in order to defend themselves. Leaving them to their fate, Demona recovered her laser gun, aiming it directly at Goliath.

"You're no match for me as a pitiful human." Demona taunted

"My strength has never depended on brute force, Demona," Goliath explained.

Elisa took that moment to swoop down, driving Demona into the pavement with a flying kick.

"But on true friends." Goliath finished with a smile.

Back with the trio, the "gargoyles" were closing in fast, forcing the three of them to slowly back away.

"There's no way we can take them all…" Lexington whispered.

"Wait a minute…" Brooklyn suddenly realized. "We're the monsters, remember?"

Catching on, the three of them began growling, clawing at the air like children pretending to be evil monsters. Luckily, it was enough, and the "gargoyles" stopped their advance and began running away as fast as they could.

Demona recovered quickly from Elisa's blow, snarling in utter disgust.

"I should have destroyed you long ago!" she howled, launching at Elisa.

The two she-gargoyles wrestle as Elisa calls out to Goliath.

"Run!" she tells him as she decorates Demona's face with a right hook. "I'll handle Demona."

"We'll handle her together." Goliath replied, preparing to leap into the fray

Demona dives for the laser gun, letting off a shot. The two quickly dodge as Elisa kicks the laser from Demona's grasp. Goliath grabs her from behind, holding onto her as tight as he can, but struggling against her superior strength. Within seconds, Demona successfully sends Goliath flying right across the park and hard into a stone wall.

Goliath does his best to stand, but finds himself unable to as Demona flies over to him. Intending to finish him, she picks him up, slamming him against the same wall.

"It's over Goliath…" she snarls.

A single laser shot rings out, taking out an overhang right above Demona. It falls, crushing her senseless and sending Goliath rolling safely from her grasp. He looks up as Elisa blows a line of smoke away from the barrel of the laser gun.

"Party's over."

Up in the sky, Willow and Puck were flying in circles around each other, Puck trying to shoot her with his magic while she avoided the attacks with ease. He watched her glide like a natural, a smile on his face.

"For a girl who's only been a gargoyle for a couple hours, you fly like you've been doing it your whole life." Puck commented, hovering in front of her with a quizzical look. "Are you sure this isn't your true form?"

"The question is are you sure you're on the right side?" Willow retorted. "You're Puck! You're the one who made Queen Titania fall in love with a man with a donkey head! And yet, here you are doing Demona's bidding!"

Puck chuckled at the memory of Bottom and Titania, then faced Willow, meeting her eye.

"Believe me, if I had the choice, I'd take away that she-devils wings and have her take a long walk off a cliff. But thanks to this iron jewelry, I'm her helpless thrall."

"So if someone traps you in iron, you have to obey them?" Willow asked.

"Unfortunately." Puck said with a nod. "It's one of King Oberon's laws."

Suddenly curious, Puck raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I was seriously hoping this plan would work, and I needed to distract you long enough so Hudson could do this."

Puck was suddenly yanked hard to the ground by his chain tether by Bronx the Bloodhound, landing on the ground right in front on Hudson, who had finally managed to pull free of the magical tar. The old man quickly slammed a large, empty iron trash can over the fae. Willow came and sat on the can, effectively trapping the fae inside.

"Sorry for the smell." She told him.

"I've been locked in worse." Puck replied through the metal.

Looking around at the damaged park, the fallen overhang, and the remains of the magical hijinks, the Manhattan Clan all let out a relieved sigh.

"We did it." Broadway said happily.

"It's not over yet." Goliath told him.

…..

The group got back to the Empire State Building, Demona effectively chained and Puck willingly being led by Willow. Goliath erected the mirror once more as Willow turned to Puck.

"Alright Puck." She said, "Here's the deal. You return everyone to their natural forms, and we'll let you go."

With perhaps his first genuine smile since the evening began, he elegantly bowed.

"It would be my pleasure." He told her, then yawned widely. "But when this is over… I'm going to need a really long nap."

He turned to face the mirror, his form crackling with magic once more.

" _First the humans I'll attend._ "

Power shot from his mouth and eyes once more, striking the mirror, then spreading through the building in a repeat of earlier. The power shot from the building's spire, striking every human in the city, returning them to their natural form. Puck then turned to Elisa and Willow, his eyes still ablaze with power. He smiled at them, then power struck them as well, reverting them to their human form.

Goliath and Brooklyn went to their aid, helping the two newly restored human girls to their feet.

" _Then the gargoyles will I mend._ "

Power enveloped the Manhattan clan, pulling Brooklyn and Goliath from Elisa's and Willow's grip, restoring them to their fearsome, gargoyle selves. Willow smiled at the change, hugging Brooklyn tightly. Puck then floated in front of them, an almost desperate look in his eyes.

" _If his efforts you commend,  
Free Puck; let him homeward wend..."_

Goliath took the chains in his hands, snapping them like twigs. Puck smiled widely, stretching his arms and spinning in the air.

"A deals a deal." Goliath told him.

Puck flew towards the mirror, grabbing Demona by her chains and tossing her through the glass. He was about to go after her, but then stopped.

"You're right Goliath." He suddenly said. "A deal is a deal. And the deal was that I return everyone to their natural form."

He then flew over to Willow, tapping the girl on the head.

"But after seeing this one flying about, I'm not sure what her natural form is. Naturally she was born human, but she's got the heart and soul of a gargoyle."

Willow raised an eyebrow as Puck began to spark with magic again.

"So how's about I keep my end of the bargain, eh?"

Puck's eyes began to glow once more as he flew around Willow.

" _Little girl named of a tree  
More than human she yearns to be.  
So now, with but a simple thought  
She'll choose whether to be human, or not."_

He tapped Willow in the center of her forehead, her entire body shimmering with power for a moment. As the glow faded, Puck darted over to the mirror, waving as he did.

"Enjoy!"

He then dove through the glass as the mirror erupted into bright green light. Shielding their eyes, the group watched as the mirror seemed to implode, before disappearing with a barely audible pop.

The group stood there for a minute, everybody staring at Willow, wondering what Puck had done. Willow looked herself up and down, mulling over Pucks word.

"With but a simple thought…."

Going out on a limb, Willow thought back to how she had felt when he had become a gargoyle. She imagined the way she had looked, and how amazing it had felt. As she did this, a green light enveloped her until only a silhouette could be seen. Said silhouette began to morph, sprouting large wings as the legs began more gargoyle-like. The light faded and there stood Willow.

Gargoyle Willow.

"Willow?" Brooklyn asked, approaching her.

Looking herself up and down, Willow grinned widely, jumping into the air happily.

"YES!" She screamed. "YES! I'M A GARGOYLE! I CAN TURN INTO A GARGOYLE!"

Brooklyn began laughing, picking Willow up and spinning her around. Lexington and Broadway all came over and hugged her as well as Hudson came over and clapped heron the shoulder good naturedly. Even Bronx was jumping around her happily.

"I'M A GARGOYLE!" Willow shouted again, unable to contain her excitement.

Goliath smiled at Willow, sharing in her happiness. Even Elisa was happy for her, but the detective felt a twinge of something else. For perhaps the first time in her life, Elisa was jealous. Still, she refused to let her personal feelings get in the way of Willow's excitement.

"Congratulations." She said with a smile.

Willow laughed and smiled like a kid during Christmas.

"I LOVE THAT PUCK!"

…..

Puck and Demona reappeared in Demona's home, the she-gargoyle having been freed from her bindings in transit. She now sat in a gothic throne, brooding over her defeat. Puck, however, was zipping around the room happily.

"Oh that was a romp indeed!" he cheered.

Demona was despondent, and turned away from Puck and leaning back in the chair in an exhausted manner.

"Spare me your gloating…" she asked with a sigh. "Just go…"

Puck then appeared beside her, an expression of mock shock on his face.

"Without giving you something in return for all this merriment?" he asked. "Puck is many things, but never a poor guest."

Turning away from him again, Demona began making shooing motions with her claw.

"Please…." She practically begged. "Leave."

Puck was offended by her sudden dismissive behavior, and scowled at the she-gargoyle before disappearing. However, he was far from gone. All of a sudden, his voice seemed to be coming from all corners of the room.

"You wanted to be your gargoyle self by night, and not turn to stone by day, then so be it."

Puck then reappeared, hovering above Demona with a vengeful, almost malicious grin on his face.

" _Fearsome creature who would stay  
Unchanged by the light of day,  
Remain you thus throughout the night,  
and be thou flesh by dawn's fair light_."

With that, Puck disappeared once more in a shower of green sparks, leaving Demona truly alone.

…..

Dawn was fast approaching as the gargoyles prepared for their stone sleep. Willow had yet to return to human form, still relishing in her newfound gift.

"I can't believe this is actually real." She said in an elated tone.

"Oh it's real." Brooklyn told her as he hopped onto his ledge. "And come tonight, you and I are going out flying, and we're not coming down til the sun comes up."

Willow smiled, hugging Brooklyn as Goliath and Elisa watched.

"Well…. At least something good came of this misadventure." Elisa commented.

Goliath turns to her, trying to find the right words to say.

"Elisa, I-" Goliath began.

"Yeah, I know," Elisa interupted. "You're as relieved as I am that things are back to normal."

Goliath shook his head.

"That's not what I was going to say…"

Elisa shushes him just as the sun rises, turning Goliath and the rest of the clan to stone.

"I know..." Elisa muttered, "but that's the way it is."

Almost reluctantly, Elisa turns, walking back inside.

…..

Back in Demona's manor, she stands in front of one of the large windows, feeling the sunlight pouring through for the first time in her entire life.

"I don't believe it…" she said in utter shock. "He actually did it. And the sun is so warm. I never dreamed it would feel this good."

Stretching and enjoying the sun, Demona turns to see her reflection in Titania's Mirror and her enjoyment turns to utter horror.

Her large wings are gone, as well as her gargoyle legs and blue skin, replaced with pale skin and human features. Puck had turned her into a human.

Screaming in rage and shame, Demona smashed the mirror to pieces.

"NOOOOOOO!"


	17. Eye of the Beholder

**Note from the Author of the Insane: Long story short, Christmas shopping and finals led to the month long delay of this chapter, so sorry.**

 **Also, I decided to completely skip The Silver Falcon. I just couldn't figure out a way to integrate Willow successfully into that chapter. So, we're just gonna skip it, though I do plan to make up for the lack of an episode with another original episode, so I hope that gets me off people's poop lists.**

 **As always, ENJOY!**

… **..**

On October 1st, around 2pm in the afternoon, Willow's phone began blaring Waiting for Superman, her default ringtone, loudly. Now, for any normal teenage girl, this would be a normal occurrence, but Willow was far from normal. To her, having her phone go off at 2pm was the equivalent of being woken up in the middle of the night.

Despite the earliness of the day, Willow rolled over in her bed, fumbling around on the small nightstand for her phone. Most people in her position would ignore the call, but only Elisa had her number, and if she was calling, it must be important.

Finally finding her phone, she answered the call, flopping back onto her pillow.

"Elisa…. Do you realize how early it is?" she asked groggily. "Sunset's not for another 4 hours…"

"I'm very well aware of the time." A voice that was most definitely NOT Elisa's responded.

Willow's eyes flew open and she was now very much awake. Sitting up in bed, she snarled into the phone.

"Xanatos…. How did you get my number?"

"You used the credit card I gave you to buy it didn't you?" Xanatos responded. "That, and I am still paying your phone bill. It wasn't too hard to get your number."

"Well, if this is some sort of scheme to try and track my location, don't bother. Lexington Gerry-rigged my phone so it can't be located via GPS."

"I assure you that is not my intention. Quite the opposite actually. I would like to meet you for an early dinner, if you're willing."

"Let me think… Umm, no."

Xanatos chuckled slightly.

"I knew you would say that." He told her. "But I swear, I only want to talk."

"Oh. You just want to talk. That changes EVERYTHING." Willow replied, every word practically coated in sarcasm.

"Please Willow… I just want to talk."

Something in Xanatos' voice gave Willow pause. He sounded sincere.

"I swear to you, all I want it to talk to you in person. No gargoyles… no steel clan… no ulterior motive."

Willow thought for a minute. Xanatos didn't know about her new ability yet, meaning that if he was planning something, she had the element of surprise. More than that, he honestly sounded like he just wanted to talk. Taking a deep breath, she sighed.

"You remember that Japanese steak house I took you to after you got your driver's license?" Xanatos asked.

"The one with the onion volcanos I like?"

"Yes…. I'll meet you there, 5:00 tonight."

"An hour before sunset…" Willow mused

"Meaning that if you don't return home before 6pm, the gargoyle will know something is amiss. If you wish, you can leave them a note or something, telling them exactly what's going on."

"Alright… I will see you then."

Willow hung up the phone and stared at it, wondering if she had made the right choice, or if she had just gift wrapped herself for Xanatos.

…..

Xanatos sat a one of the reserved tables of Momoya's Steakhouse, watching the front door like a hawk. Looking down at his watch, he watched the hands move from 4:59 to 5:00. As he looked up, the front door opened and Willow walked in. Xanatos smiled, pulling his sleeve back over his watch and waiting for the server to bring her to the table.

"I'm so glad you could make it." He told her as she sat down.

Willow didn't say a word, simply looking around. As she did, she noticed that the table they were at was set for three.

"I thought you wanted to talk." She said. "I didn't know that you were bringing company."

"The news I have to share requires more than one party."

Willow raised a suspicious eyebrow, a spark of green energy temporarily illuminating her eye. Xanatos saw this, but brushed it off as a trick of the light.

"So where's our third guest?" she asked.

"Right here." A female voice responded.

Willow stiffened, her blood running cold as she slowly turned around. Looking up, she saw none other than Fox, the former leader of the Pack, standing behind her wearing a fancy red evening gown, a fur jacket, and that notorious blue fox tattoo over her eye.

"Nice to see you again." Fox said with a smile.

Willow's fists clenched, and she forced herself to stay calm rather than Gargoyle Up. She couldn't transform in a public place like this. Perhaps she hadn't thought this all the way through. Fox sat down at the empty seat, turning to Willow with a kind smile.

"I'm glad to see you're doing alright." She said. "Your leg seems to have healed without any problems."

Willow's leg began to tingle as she remembered when she had first encountered Fox and the Pack. Fox had held her at gunpoint trying to escape from Goliath, dragging her on her leg that had been broken earlier in their encounter. Even though it had been almost a full year since that day, Willow's leg still felt weak whenever she thought about the incident, or Fox.

"You seem a bit flustered." Xanatos commented. "Are you alright?"

Willow snapped out of her little reverie, facing Xanatos.

"I'm sitting at the same table as the man who lied to me and tried to kill my friends on multiple occasions, as well as the woman who not only aided him, but nearly succeeded in killing me."

Fox gave Willow an apologetic look.

"Willow…. I understand that you don't trust me… or David. But we only wanted you here so we could tell you our big news in person."

"We felt you deserved to learn this from us rather than from the gargoyles or from a magazine."

Now Willow was confused. That is, until Xanatos took Fox's hand in a romantic manner.

"Willow…. I asked Fox to marry me." Xanatos explained

"And I said yes."

Willow's mind went blank.

"What?" she said after a minute, her voice unnaturally quiet.

"We're genetically compatible, highly intelligent, and have the same goals." Xanatos told her. "And I do believe we love each other, as much as two people like ourselves are capable of that emotion."

Willow's brain was working overtime trying to process this sudden information. As if on instinct, her eyes went straight to Fox's left hand, and was surprised to see no kind of ring on her finger at all. However, what she saw next sent her mind reeling back once more.

Around Fox's neck, formerly hidden by the fur coat she had worn, was one of Xanatos' most prize jewels, the Eye of Odin. Having spent nearly four years living in the Eyrie Building with Xanatos, she knew how much he cared about his collection. For him to just give the treasure away to just anybody was beyond absurd.

Following her gaze, Fox gently caressed the jewel.

"David's engagement gift." Fox said. "Do you like it?"

Willow could barely form coherent thoughts, much less form sentences. After a minute, she took a deep breath, and finally said something.

"Why….. Tell me…. Like this?"

"We both figured you had the right to know who your adoptive mother was gonna be." Xanatos explained.

Mother….

With that, Willow flew from her seat, stumbling out the door, her mind a torrent of thoughts and emotions. She left the restaurant, leaving Xanatos and Fox alone at the table.

"That went better than I expected." Xanatos commented. "I half expected her to accuse me of some sinister plot."

"She just needs some time to come to terms with the news." Fox replied. "She'll be fine."

"You're right." Xanatos agreed. "For now, let us enjoy our dinner."

The two called the waiter over to begin their meal.

…..

On October 30th, Elisa was walking out of Spirit Halloween, four large garment bags in her arms. As she placed the bags in the passenger seat of her car, she heard the sound of broken glass. She looked over at Wilkin's Grocery across the street and was surprised to see what appeared to be the silhouette of a large animal of some sort. Drawing her pistol, Elisa made her way across the street as the store's door flew open, Mr. Wilkin's running away as fast as he could.

Elisa watched him run, then turned back to the store, peering into the darkness. Near the back of the store, she could hear animalistic snarling, as well as the rattling of cans and other groceries. Elisa took a deep breath, then slowly waked into the store, careful to avoid the minefield of fallen groceries. The noises got louder and louder until Elisa was certain she was close to whatever was in the store.

Steeling herself and readying her gun. Elisa turned the corner and gasped at what she saw. A large creature that she could only describe as some sort of werewolf was kneeling on the ground, its large jaws tearing away as what looked like Mr. Wilkin's display of whole chickens. Its fur was bright red, save for a strange blue patch over the thing's left eye. A metallic glint around the thing's neck revealed a sort of necklace, almost like a medallion of some sorts. Elisa gasped at the sight, drawing the things attention.

"Jalapeña…" she swore.

The thing snarled loudly at her, then made to charge. However, rather than tackling her, it leapt over her, making its way towards the front door.

"Oh no you don't."

Elisa spun on her heels, going after the creature. As she turned to corner though, a large furred arm clothes lined her, sending her falling to the ground. Said claw then swiped at her, knocking the gun from her hand. Elisa rolled across the floor, barely avoiding getting skewered by deadly claws and smacking right into a large pallet of flour sacks. The creature grabbed Elisa by her jacket as Elisa grabbed one of the sacks of flour. Thinking fast, she smashed the sack into the thing's face with an explosion of white.

As the creature wiped the flour from its face, Elisa slipped out of its grasp, scrambling for her gun. Just as she managed to find it, the creature fled out the store's window. Elisa ran to the window, hoping to catch a glimpse at the thing, but it had mysteriously vanished. Holstering her weapon, Elisa brushed the flour from her hair and grimaced.

"The press is gonna have a field day with this one…"

…..

It didn't take long for reinforcements, as well as at least seven different media vans, to arrive at the scene. Elisa finished up giving her statement to the chief over the phone as Matt came walking over.

"Happy Halloween." He told her.

Elisa snorted.

"Feels like I'm in some bad Halloween movie." She commented. "That thing's been making a mess of Manhattan all month."

"I know…" Matt replied, leading her over to her car. "Trick or Treating came early for the big apple."

As they walked, Elisa could hear the different reporters giving their reports on the story, each one crazier and more elaborate than the last.

"I just wish we knew what this thing was…" she muttered as she started her car.

…..

Xanatos sat at his desk, the news playing on his tablet in front of him. His face was set in a mixture of his usual grimace and worry.

" _ **The creature was first sighted on October 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **. Since then, the frequency of these attacks has increased dramatically-**_ "

Xanatos closed the news app, knitting his fingers together. Seeing Xanatos in a state he had never witnessed the man in, Owen walked over.

"Is everything alright sir?" he asked.

"No Owen… Something is very wrong…"

As he said this, the office door opened and in stumbled Fox. She looked a bit worse for wear, her hair a ratty mess and large bags under her eyes. She clung to a large brown trench coat, shivering as if she was cold, and judging from her bare feet, she wasn't wearing anything aside from the coat.

"Ms. Fox." Owen called out. "Are you ill?"

"No…." she insisted, her voice a bit weak. "I was just… taking a walk."

She stumbled a bit, catching herself on the wall. As she did, the top of her coat partially opened, showing the golden chain holding the Eye of Odin around her neck.

"I see you are still wearing Mr. Xanatos' engagement gift." Owen commented.

"Of course." Fox replied, tightening her grip on her coat. "I never take it off."

Owen went over to her and offered her a hand.

"You appear to be coming down with something." He said, gently taking Fox's arm. "Let me help you get to bed."

Fox allowed Owen to lead her out of the office as Xanatos ran his fingers through his long hair.

"I need to act quickly…. I need a plan…."

…..

Halloween night came, and all through the streets of Manhattan, little children were running around in amazing costumes, arms laden with bulging sacks of candy. Far above them, in the police station's clock tower, The Manhattan clan began to rouse from their slumber, their stone skin cracking loudly. Soon, all six of them were howling and stretching.

"About time you guys woke up." Willow called as she ran onto the balcony. "Come on! I finished the last of the alterations on the costumes."

The trio all grinned, running inside.

"I can't believe we're finally doing this!" Lexington exclaimed. "Halloween is gonna be so much fun."

"I'm just glad to see Willow not shuffling around like a zombie." Brooklyn commented.

"Yeah… Ever since Xanatos told her about the… you-know-what… she's been acting out of sorts." Broadway added.

"Not tonight." Willow replied, bringing over the four garment bags that Elisa had been gathering the night before. "Its Halloween night, the one night you guys can walk amongst everybody without fear, and I refuse to let Xanatos' marriage to Fox, which I still think is some sort of plan on a least one, if not both, of their parts, ruin that."

Brooklyn smirked as Willow went through the garment bags.

"Alright…. One WWI fighter pilot costume for Lexington."

Lexington took the costume with a large grin of anticipation on his face.

"One Crime Noir detective costume for Broadway."

Broadway snagged his costume, already pulling it from the bag to pull it on.

"And two pirate costumes for you and me Brooklyn."

Brooklyn took his costume, sharing a grin with Willow.

"We're gonna win that couple's costume party at the block party tonight no sweat." He declared.

Willow took her costume out of the bag with a nod.

"You betcha." She replied. "Now wait here while I go and change."

Willow ducked behind the curtain to her room just as Elisa made her way up to the clock tower. Upon seeing her, Goliath couldn't help a smile forming on his face.

"It is good to see you Elisa." He told her.

"Wish I was here to share in your reverie." She replied. "You got a minute?"

Goliath gently ushered Elisa onto the balcony, closing the door behind them. Once they were alone, Elisa wasted no time explaining what had happened the other night with the werewolf. With each word, Goliath's non-existent eyebrows furrowed.

"A creature like the one you are describing is not one to be trifled with." He said, his claw gently running his claws through Elisa's hair. "You could have been hurt."

"It's a risk that all police officers accept when they take the oath," Elisa told him, placing her hand on top of Goliath's. "The same risk you and your clan take whenever you defend the city."

"I should have been there with you…"

"You can't change what's already happened, but it's nice to know somebody cares."

…..

Back at the Eyrie Building, Fox clutched the Eye of Odin in her hand, her face full of terror. She looked up at the night sky, the light of the full moon reflecting in her eyes. So distracted was she that she didn't hear the door open behind her.

"Fox." Xanatos called out.

She turned sharply, sweat pouring from her forehead.

"I'd like to borrow the Eye for a little bit." He requested, walking towards her. "I wish to get it engraved."

"N-no." Fox replied, the wind from the open window whipping her hair about wildly. "I-I can't bear to part with it."

"I'm afraid I'll have to insist." Xanatos pressed.

Fox turned away from Xanatos, her teeth clenched in pain and her eyes screwed shut. As Xanatos gently grabbed her shoulder, Fox let out an inhumane snarl, turning to Xanatos with glowing yellow eyes. She grabbed Xanatos' arm, her own arm sprouting bright orange hairs that began to travel up towards her face.

Xanatos pulled his arm free, his eyes wide with fear and horror. His eyes locked onto the Eye of Odin, which was glowing an ominous red.

"No…."

Fox let out a loud howl as she fully transformed into the large creature that had been terrorizing the city for a month. She ripped off the trench coat she had been wearing, then stalked towards Xanatos like the fox hunting a rabbit. Xanatos stumbled back at the sight, his shaking hand reaching into his jacket pocket.

"I had hoped that I wouldn't have to use this…"

He pulled a small gun from his pocket, aiming it straight at the were-fox. He let of a shot, sending a large dart through the air, striking the were-fox's shoulder. It snarled in anger, pulling the dart free and crushing it. The were-fox then swiped at Xanatos, knocking the gun from his hand, then picking him up into a painful bear hug.

As Xanatos kicked and struggled, fighting to breathe as his ribs were crushed in the grip on the were-fox. Luckily, Owen had heard the commotion and came barreling into the room. He let off a shot, hitting the were-fox in the back with yet another dart. It dropped Xanatos to the ground, swiping at its back to try and dislodge the dart. Xanatos struggled to his feet, holding his sides painfully.

The creature continue its futile grabs at the dart as Owen slammed and barred the doors out of the room. Xanatos then steeled himself, grabbing a large set of curtains from the window and tossing it over the creature. With the thing fighting to free itself from the curtain, Owen and Xanatos attempted to bring it down. The creature's claws quickly tore that plan, as well as the curtain, to shreds, sending both men flying.

Now even more furious, the were-fox barreled towards the doors, smashing them to splinters. Without a second's hesitation, it approached the elevators, strong claws pulling the doors apart, allowing for it to climb down the elevator cables. Xanatos watched her go as Owen approached.

"Call security…" Xanatos coughed, leaning against the wall. "Catch her at any cost, but don't kill her."

The were-fox continued its descent, but was interrupted by a set of elevator doors opening, revealing an entire platoon of Xanatos' guards. The were-fox snarled angrily, causing all the guards to take tentative steps back.

The were-fox made short work of the guards, then continued its trek out of the Eyrie building and into the city.

…..

Later in Xanatos' office, a medic was wrapping bandages around Xanatos' waist as Owen came in.

"Did you find her?" Xanatos asked, a note of desperation in his voice.

"I'm afraid not yet, sir." Owen replied. "However, I can tell you that the tracking dart is working quite well, and I have a full analysis of Ms. Fox's vital signs."

"What can you tell me?"

Owen turned on the office's TV, bringing up a chart of Fox's vitals, as well as a map location.

"Her metabolism is working at a phenomenally accelerated rate." Owen explained. "That could be the reason why she was frequently seen attacking grocery stores and butcher shops when in this form."

"She was trying to maintain energy."

"However, even if she keeps doing that, her body will eventually burn herself out."

Xanatos felt a lump of cold fear settle in his stomach. Dismissing the medic, Xanatos turned to Owen.

"How long does she have?"

"By my calculations, if we don't find a way to retrieve the Eye of Odin from her before sunrise… Then we will be too late."

Xanatos put his head in his hands, fighting to keep his emotions in check. He had never felt such overwhelming fear, save for when Owen had informed him that Willow had been shot.

"I should have known better than to write the old legends off as mere superstition…" he muttered.

Owen approached the desk cautiously.

"What are your orders, sir?"

Xanatos sat up. His gaze hardening as he stood up, pulling out his cellphone.

"Ready the exo-suit." He told him. "It's time for plan B."

…..

"Come on Willow!" Brooklyn called from the living room of the clock tower. "Broadway and Lexington are already down at the block party!"

"Just give me a sec!" Willow called from behind her curtain. "I'll be out real soon."

Brooklyn was already dressed in his pirate costume, complete with a bandana, eye patch, and even a plastic sword attached to his belt. Goliath leaned against the wall of the tower, also waiting for Willow. As promised, she soon emerged from her room dressed in a pirate outfit almost identical to Brooklyn's, only hers was blue where his was red. Hers also came with a skirt rather than ratty pants.

"What do you think?" she asked.

Brooklyn let out a whistle as Goliath cracked a smile.

"Your costume fits you well, Willow." Goliath complimented.

"Thanks Goliath. Now all I need is the final touch."

Closing her eyes, Willow began to spark with green energy, her entire form glowing so bright she illuminated the room. When the glow died, Willow was in full gargoyle form, her costume having also transformed in order to fit her new body.

"Now we're talking." Brooklyn hooted, hugging Willow.

"No matter how many times I do that, I don't think the excitement will ever wear off." Willow commented.

About that time, Elisa walked from the balcony into the tower, stowing her cellphone into her pocket. From the look on her face, something had happened. Goliath approached her first, Willow and Brooklyn right behind him.

"What is it Elisa?"

"I just got an anonymous tip on where to find that…. Whatever it was that attacked me."

Goliath's eyes narrowed and Brooklyn and Willow both shared a glance.

"The block party can wait." Willow declared. "Let's go catch that thing."

…..

Across town, Xanatos was flying through the night sky in his exo-suit, Fox's vital readout and GPS location on the screen in front of his face.

"The signal's getting stronger, Owen." Xanatos said over the live channel he had open. "She's not far."

Xanatos began closing in on the signal, not even mildly surprised to see the Were-fox making tracks towards a large meat depot. The were-fox tore the metal door off its hinges, making its way inside as Xanatos landed.

Armed with a large tranq gun, Xanatos slowly entered the depot, scanning the darkened building with night vision. He search each row of preserved meat, following the sounds of animalistic chewing and snarling. Soon, he found the were-fox once more, its face right in the middle of a half-eaten whole pig.

"Found you."

The were-fox snarled loudly, leaping into the air and tackling Xanatos before he could even think to let off a shot. Its jaws sank into the metal of Xanatos' head piece, sparks flying like fireworks. Forcing the barrel of his tranq gun right into the were-fox's stomach, he let off a shot, but the creature didn't even seem fazed by it. It tore the head from the exo-suit, just barely avoiding taking Xanatos' with it.

Xanatos tried to free himself, only for the were-fox to tear through the front of the exo-suit in search of fresh meat. Seeing no other option, Xanatos closed his eyes and went limp, playing dead. The were-fox snarled loudly, as if angered at the loss of its prey. However, when the howl subsided, the were-fox's eyes lost their inhumane glow, revealing the real Fox's bright blue eyes which were misty with sadness.

The regain of Fox's senses was a fleeting moment as the Eye of Odin sparked red once more, returning Fox to her wild were-fox self. It threw Xanatos to the ground and ran off in search of new prey. Once it was gone, Xanatos opened his eye, watching her run with a pained expression.

"Oh Fox…. What have I done to you?"

Outside of the meat depot, the were-fox jumped from a window, landing in the loading dock below. There, it began panting heavily, acting as if it had just run a marathon. As it stood there, thee silhouettes appeared in the sky. Looking up, the were-fox howled in anger as Goliath, Elisa in arm, landed a kick right in the Were-fox's face.

The were-fox went stumbling back as Willow and Brooklyn landed on either side of Goliath.

"That's the creature." Elisa said as Goliath set her down.

"Then your tip wasn't far off." Brooklyn replied.

As he did, the were-fox pulled itself to its feet, snarling at the four interlopers. On instinct, Goliath ushered Elisa to safety as it began stalking closer. Goliath drew its attention, matching the were-fox's predatory motions as Brooklyn and Willow closed in slowly. As expected, the were-fox jumped at Goliath, but was met by a well-placed upper cut. It went flying back, right into Brooklyn's tail, then into a kick from Willow.

With each blow, the were-fox grew angrier, especially when its attempts to attack one gargoyle were met with subsequent blows from the others. In its anger, it managed to grab ahold of Goliath, claws and teeth attempting to tear the large gargoyle apart. Not wanting that to happen, Brooklyn and Willow leapt onto the creature hoping to pull it off of their leader.

Not wanting to be left out of the action, Elisa drew her gun, attempting to level a shot, but with the three gargoyles in the way and the were-fox's constant thrashing, she wasn't able to get a clear shot.

Finally, Willow manage to get a solid grip on one of the Were-fox's arms while Brooklyn grabbed the other. In almost perfect unison, they yanked the were-fox off of Goliath, sending it flying into one of the large metal doors of the loading dock. It landed with a loud bang, then slid to the ground, seemingly unconscious.

"That was way too close." Brooklyn said as he brushed red fur from himself.

"What is this thing?" Goliath asked.

Willow looked closer at the beast and gasped.

"No way…"

Before anyone could ask what was wrong, Xanatos came into the scene, his exo-suit sparking and only barely working. Without hesitation, Elisa aimed her gun right at the man.

"Xanatos…" she practically growled. "What are you doing here?"

"This is a private affair, Detective." Xanatos replied, approaching the were-fox. "I would appreciate it if you don't interfere."

Brooklyn stepped forward, barring the man's path.

"Is this another one of your mutated victims, like Maggie?" he demanded.

"She is not a mutant, that I swear."

Willow then turned to him, a look of anger on her face.

"Don't lie, Xanatos!" she snarled. "This has your handiwork written all over it."

Xanatos stared at Willow, his brain trying to figure out who this new gargoyle was, however, the second she opened her mouth, Xanatos' eyes widened.

"Willow? Is that you? How did you-"

"Don't change the subject!" Willow demanded. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't recognize this?!"

Willow went to grab the Eye of Odin from around the were-fox's neck. The second her skin touched the jewel though, red electricity coursed through her. She screamed in pain until Brooklyn and Xanatos both pulled her away from the were-fox. Willow held her hand, wincing in pain as the last of the red electricity faded. Goliath and Elisa both ran to her side.

"Are you alright?" Elisa asked.

Willow then went wide eyed, pointing behind them.

"LOOK OUT!"

Goliath spun around just in time to see the were-fox back on its feet and launching itself at the group. Goliath intercepted the creature, catching it in a headlock in an attempt to subdue it peacefully.

"You need not fight us!" he tried to explain.

"If Xanatos is your enemy, then trust me, we are not!" Brooklyn added, trying to catch the creature's thrashing claws.

The were-fox kicked at Brooklyn, sending the red gargoyle flying into a stack of boxes, then flipped Goliath over its shoulder before taking off down the darkened alley.

"Wait!" Elisa called out futile.

The creature only howled at it went farther and farther into the alley before disappearing all together. Xanatos prepared to pursue, but Willow quickly grabbed his metal arm as Elisa aimed right at him.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Elisa demanded.

"As I said before. This is a personal matter, one that requires my immediate attention. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

Xanatos activated his suit's rockets, forcing Willow to let go or risk getting burned. He took off into the sky, four sets of eyes watching him leave.

"What do you think that creature was?" Brooklyn asked. "Do you think it was like Maggie?"

"Or like Derek…" Elisa added.

"I think that was Fox." Willow replied.

Everyone turned to her in surprise.

"What makes you think that, Willow?" Goliath asked.

"The creature had the same eye tattoo as Fox. More than that, its general shape was that of a fox. And if that's now enough, the thing was wearing the Eye of Odin, which Xanatos gave to her as an engagement gift."

Goliath rubbed his chin in thought.

"I think it's time for us to get some answers."

Scooping up Elisa, Goliath took off into the sky, followed closely by Willow and Brooklyn.

…..

Xanatos landed on the top of the Eyrie building, where he was greeted by Owen. When he saw the state of the exo-suit, Owen seemed to shake his head.

"It would appear that Plan B was unsuccessful." He commented as he helped to pull the suit off of Xanatos.

"Unfortunately." Xanatos mused. "However, Plan C is currently in motion. Goliath and his clan will find Fox, hoping to get to her before me, and I have no doubt that they will take the Eye from her after what it did to Willow."

"They brought along Willow on this hunt?" Owen asked. "I thought she was still without some form of weaponry."

"It appears that she has somehow gained the ability to turn into a gargoyle at will." Xanatos commented. "Any theories on how that could have come to pass?"

Owen suddenly pointed up towards the sky.

"Perhaps you can ask her yourself."

Looking up, Xanatos watched as Goliath, Brooklyn, and Willow all landed right in front of him.

"If you think you can manipulate us that easily, you are sadly mistaken." Goliath snarled as he set Elisa down next to him.

"I hope you have a Plan D." Brooklyn remarked.

Xanatos looked at the four intruders, all of them giving him the most hostile of glares. Willow stepped forward, walking right up to Xanatos and poking him in the chest.

"I knew you had some sort of ulterior motive for this farce of an engagement to Fox." She growled. "You just wanted to use her, just like you use everybody around you. The world is nothing but pawns to you."

She turned away from him.

"Well not anymore."

Willow's words stung harder than Xanatos would have thought. He watched as she, as well as the rest of her group, went to leave, and quickly called out.

"Wait."

Something in his voice made the group pause. They all turned back to Xanatos, who had a look of pure defeat on his face.

"This situation…. This is beyond my control. I thought I could handle it on my own… but I can't."

Never having heard her adoptive father admit defeat over anything, Willow found herself giving Xanatos her undivided attention.

"As you have no doubt already figured out, that creature…. That Were-fox…."

"It's Fox, we know." Willow interrupted. "What did you do to her?"

"For once, I am not to blame, though I understand if you do not believe me…. The Eye of Odin is a legendary jewel, said to be the actual eye of the Norse God Odin, transformed into a powerful talisman by the Dark Elves."

"Oberon's children…" Goliath mused.

"The legends said that the Eye had the power to endow the wearer with power and insight…. Though it is also said to bring out a person's innermost self. If I had known its capabilities-"

"You would have used it on yourself…" Willow interrupted again. "But you needed to test it first."

"No!" Xanatos shouted almost desperately. "I never meant for any of this to happen. I believed the Eye to be nothing more than a piece of jewelry, albeit, a priceless piece of jewelry. If I had known it was that dangerous I would never have given it to her."

Willow was taken aback by this. The way Xanatos was acting, the pleading look in his eye and the desperation in his voice, he was acting the same way Brooklyn got when she was in trouble, or how Goliath would act when Elisa was in danger.

"Willow…. Goliath…. Please…. I need your help."

That was when Brooklyn stalked over, taking Willow's arm.

"We're not some pawns you can manipulate into doing your will, Xanatos."

"Exactly." Elisa added, stepping forward. "You couldn't tell the truth if your life depended on it!"

"It's not my life that's on the line…" Xanatos replied, though his voice sounded almost forced, like someone trying to keep themselves from crying. "It's Fox's."

"Even so, we have no more love for Fox then we do for you." Goliath commented, approaching Xanatos. "And even if we believed you… why should we help you?"

"Because both you and Willow know what it means to lose the ones you love."

Willow and Goliath exchanged surprised glances, neither of them having ever thought Xanatos was capable of such emotions. However, before either of them could say a word, Brooklyn and Elisa quickly stepped in.

"Don't even think about it!" Brooklyn exclaimed. "This is his Plan D!"

"And if it fails, he'll just move on to E or F." Elisa added.

Both Goliath and Willow sighed, then turned and walked away. Xanatos quickly grabbed Willow's arm in a desperate motion.

"Willow, please-"

Brooklyn quickly grabbed Xanatos' arm, his eyes glowing as he snarled.

"Don't. Touch her."

Goliath picked up Elisa as he turned back to Xanatos one more time.

"This is your mess, Xanatos… It's time for you to take responsibility, and clean it up."

With that, the group made their way off of the castle wall and into the night. Xanatos watched them go, then slammed his fists on the castle wall in frustration. He then turned to Owen.

"How long will it take to repair the exo-suit?"

"The damage is extensive…. 2, maybe 3 days at best."

"Fox won't last that long…. What am I going to do?"

…..

The block party was in full swing as the group joined in. All around, people were in so many different elaborate costumes, but the clan's costumes took the cake. So many people complimented on their idea of "double decker costumes" completely unaware that they were only wearing one costume.

"I love Halloween." Lexington said with a smile.

"Me too." Broadway replied, stuffing at least five caramel apples into his mouth. "The snacks are amazing."

Brooklyn and Willow walked hand in hand, a big smile on the red gargoyles face.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." He said with a smile.

"I think you're not the only one with that dream." Willow replied.

Looking behind them, the two could see Goliath walking down the street with Elisa, who was dressed like Belle from _Beauty and the Beast_. Willow smirked at the costume, noting the irony. As they walked, the two couples saw an area where other couples were dancing. Willow and Brooklyn smiled, then made their way over. Elisa and Goliath watched them go with happy smiles.

"May I have this dance?" Goliath asked.

Elisa's telltale smile was the only answer he needed. The two danced gracefully across the street like the original Beauty and the Beast, Brooklyn and Willow beside them. As they danced, Broadway and Lexington watched with wistfully happy expressions.

"They should have Halloween more often." Lexington commented.

"Yeah…"

…..

The two couples danced for what felt like hours before breaking away for a breather. As they leaned against the wall on an alleyway, a kid dressed in a werewolf costume jumped out from behind a dumpster, snarling in a very realistic manner. Goliath tensed, believing the monster to be real for a moment, until Willow and Brooklyn gave playful snarls back.

"Nice try dude." Willow told the werewolf boy. "But no dice."

The kid pulled off his werewolf mask and smiled.

"Had to try." He said. "Nice costumes by the way."

As the kid went back to the party, Brooklyn chuckled slightly.

"If only he knew, right?"

"Yes…. Things aren't always what they seem."

Willow and Elisa both looked up at Goliath, recognizing that he wasn't talking about the costumes.

"What do you mean?" Elisa asked.

"What if Xanatos was telling the truth…. And Fox's life truly is in danger?"

"I've been thinking the same thing." Willow replied. "The way he acted… even he isn't a good enough actor to fake that kind of emotion."

"Come you two…" Elisa chastised them. "We all know that Xanatos isn't capable love. I mean, think about it. He claimed to love you Willow, and how many times have you been hurt because of him?"

"That isn't true, Elisa." Goliath argued. "Remember when she was kidnapped by Ryan?"

Willow suppressed a shiver as Brooklyn hugged her.

"When we went to the castle to confront him, believing him to be the culprit, he appeared quite worried, and he did everything in his power to help us."

Elisa had to agree with that. She had been there, had heard his voice that day, and now that she thought about it, she could see where Goliath was going.

"If what happened to Fox truly was an accident, and if she truly is dying… then I cannot simply stand by and let it happen."

"Goliath's right." Willow chimed in. "I have more than enough reasons to hate Fox, but letting her die…. I can't…"

"You're going to help him aren't you?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yes." Goliath replied.

"Me too." Willow echoed.

"Well… If you two are going, I can't exactly stand by either." Brooklyn decided.

"I think you're all nuts… but then again, I probably am too for agreeing to this." Elisa concluded.

"Thank you."

The four of them turned to see Xanatos emerging from the shadows of the alley. He was wearing a large leather duster over what looked to be like a smaller, blue version of his exo-suit.

"How did you find us so quickly?" Goliath demanded.

Xanatos gestured over to Willow.

"Check your arm."

Willow raised a non-existent eyebrow in confusion, until she remembered how Xanatos had grabbed her arm before leaving the castle. She looked over her shoulder at her arm and was mildly surprised to see a tracking dot stuck to the sleeve of her blouse.

"How did I not see that?" she asked as she pulled it from her shirt.

"Old habits die hard I guess." Xanatos commented.

This earned him a glare from the four of them. However, their glares subsided as he pulled out his I-pad, which had Fox's location broadcasting on the screen.

"She's not far." He said. "We need to hurry."

…..

Back at the party, Lexington and Broadway were mingling with the crowd, chatting with so many different humans and eating so many snacks, they were practically in heaven.

"I never want Halloween to end…" Broadway sighed.

A bloodcurdling scream, followed by an inhumane howl drew the duo's attention. They turned to one of the stores near the edge of the block party's perimeter to see several people running away.

"That's got to be that monster Elisa told us about." Lexington surmised.

"Let's get it." Broadway growled.

The two went to run in, but were quickly intercepted by Goliath.

"No!" he ordered. "You two stay out here and make sure no innocents come this way."

"We'll handle this one." Xanatos added.

Both Broadway and Lexington were surprised to see Xanatos, but elected not to question it and did as they were told. Brooklyn, Willow, Elisa, Xanatos, and Goliath all slowly made their way into the building. Elisa had her gun ready as Xanatos closed the doors. It was a futile gesture, but hope springs eternal. Making their way deeper into the building, the group could see the remnants of the small cafeteria the party had set up, the food that hadn't been consumed scattered about the floor.

"She's in here somewhere…" Brooklyn whispered.

"But where?" Willow asked.

From the balcony of the second story, the were-fox howled loudly, drawing their attention. It leapt from the railing, aiming right at Xanatos. It tackled the man to the ground, then went to rake at him. Brooklyn and Willow quickly stepped in, each of them grabbing one of the were-fox's arms and doing their best to hold their grip.

Seeing an opportunity, Elisa leveled a shot at the were-fox, but Xanatos quickly took the gun, crushing it in his metal claws. As he handed the mutilated back to Elisa, the were-fox managed to throw Willow off, sending her careening into Goliath. He managed to catch her just as Brooklyn was also thrown loose.

"She's too strong…" Brooklyn gasped.

"We can't give up!" Xanatos snapped.

The were-fox used this moment of distraction to jump through the doors, shattering them to splinters. It then began climbing up the walls of the building, hoping to escape into the night. However, Broadway and Lexington tried to interfere.

"You're not going anywhere!" Broadway shouted, grabbing onto the were-fox's tail.

The were-fox howled as Broadway yanked on its tail, Lexington also helping to pull the fox down. Unfortunately for both of them, the were-fox fell directly on top of them, crushing them both under its full weight. It then got up as if nothing had happened and resumed its climb. The clan approached the two, checking to make sure they were okay, and were happy to find that they were.

"Brooklyn, stay with your brothers." Goliath ordered. "We'll handle Fox."

"Be careful." Brooklyn replied, already helping his brothers to their feet.

Goliath took to the building, scaling at his top speed with Willow hot on his tail. Xanatos shrugged off his duster, revealing a much slimmer version of the exo-suit, minus the gargoyle features and the wings. It did, however, come with a rocket jet, one he was obviously about to make use of. Elisa ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"I trust you about as far as I can throw you." She told him.

"I don't have time to argue."

Xanatos wrapped an arm around Elisa's waist and activated the rocket, sending the two of them flying after the two gargoyles and their prey. Up on the roof, Goliath pulled himself to his feet, then reached down to help Willow. Once they were both on solid footing, they began scanning the rooftop for the were-fox. Willow went left as Goliath went right, both of them oblivious to the were-fox watching them from the top of a radio tower.

The were-fox locked its sights on Willow, until it heard the sound of Xanatos landing. He barely had time to release Elisa before the were-fox dropped in front of them. Xanatos stepped forward, gently ushering Elisa behind him in a selfless gesture that surprised the detective.

"Fox…." Xanatos pleaded. "It's me…. It's David…."

The were-fox stopped for a minute, its eyes momentarily clearing as it looked over at Xanatos. However, the Eye began to spark once more, and the were-fox snarled, turning towards Elisa. It went to tackle her, but Willow rounded the corner just in time.

"NO!"

She launched at Elisa, knocking her out of the way and getting caught in the were-fox's grasp instead. The two wrestled as Willow struggled to gain the edge, but found herself almost completely outclassed by the large creature.

"Let her go!" Goliath shouted.

Goliath grabbed hold of one of the were-fox's arms as Xanatos grabbed the other, allowing for Willow to get free. She wasn't leaving emptyhanded though. Determined to win this battle, Willow grabbed ahold of the Eye of Odin, gritting her teeth against the coursing electricity, and yanked hard. He went flying back, falling to the ground in a heap, the Eye of Odin in her claws.

"I got it!" she called as she stood up.

In Goliath and Xanatos' grasp, the were-fox sparked with that familiar red electricity. Instinctively, the two let the creature go as it began howling in pain, its animalistic features beginning to slowly morph back into Fox's human form. Her monstrous howl was reduced to a thread scream, and then to silence as the now full restored Fox fell to the ground. Elisa quickly ran to her side, unhooking the long skirt attachment from her costume to cover Fox. Xanatos also approached, but stopped a few feet away.

"Is she-?"

Elisa felt for a pulse, then sighed in relief.

"She'll be alright."

Xanatos let out an even greater sigh of relief as he bent down to pick up Fox. She stirred slightly in his arms, but remained asleep. As he stood there, looking down at the unconscious Fox, Owen arrived at the scene in a helicopter, landing on the roof next to them.

Xanatos walked towards the helicopter, stopping for a moment to look over at Willow. She clutched the Eye of Odin close to her.

"I don't care what you say." She told him. "I'm not giving this back to you."

"A small price to pay." Xanatos replied, adjusting his grip on Fox. "So long as Fox lives, I don't care what you do with the Eye."

Willow smirked, chuckling under her breath.

"I was wrong before…." She said, approaching him. "I thought your wedding to Fox was some sort of plan…. A trick of some sort… but after tonight, there's no doubt about it. You really do love her."

"A weakness you and the gargoyles will no doubt exploit." Xanatos replied almost solemnly.

Willow shook her head, turning away.

"Only you would regard love as a weakness…"

The rest of the Manhattan Clan had made their way up to the roof and quickly joined Goliath and Elisa as they watched Xanatos leave with Fox.

"Are you sure we should just let them leave?" Brooklyn asked.

Willow looked down at the Eye in her hand, then over at Xanatos, a strange smile on her face.

"Yes." She replied. "Let's go home."

Over by the helicopter, Owen had a smile on his face as he helped Xanatos and Fox inside.

"I must agree with Willow." He commented. "You've never looked more heroic."

Xanatos seemed to hesitate for a moment before meeting Owen's eye.

"A momentary lapse, I assure you."

As he said this, Fox began to stir, blinking and looking up at Xanatos.

"What happened?" she muttered.

Xanatos brushed a lock of hair from her face, a genuine smile on his own.

"Only a bad dream." He told her. "And it's over now. Willow had the right idea. Let's go home."

Owen closed the main doors to the helicopter before climbing into the driver's seat, a knowing smile on his face.


	18. Vows

**Note from the Author of the Insane: Back by EXTREMELY Popular demand (seriously, my PM Inbox and email account blew up with messages about UPDATE SOON), I bring to you the latest chapter of Gargoyles: Modern Day.**

 **Long story short, grades fell in the toilet, got different creative interests, also trying to reconnect with family. Succeeded in all points, so now I shall** _ **ATTEMPT**_ **to refocus on this story.**

… **..**

The needle pierced Willow skin, eliciting an angry hiss from the girl.

"Do that again and I tear you to shreds." She threatened.

Xanatos walked into the room, a strange smile on his face.

"Come now, Willow." He chastised. "Let the man do his job."

Willow snarled, her blue eyes sparkling green for a moment. However, she forced it down with a bit of willpower. Another needle struck and Willow snarled in anger.

"I thought I was here for a dress fitting, not to be used as a pincushion!"

Owen looked up from his spot on the ground, where he was currently finishing up the last of the necessary alterations to Willow's dress.

"My apologies, but this would be much easier if you would simply stand still." He said curtly before returning to his work.

Willow clenched her fists and did her best to stand still. Every fiber of her being was screaming at her to get out of there as fast as she could. However, she couldn't. Not now. Not while Goliath was here.

...

Two nights ago, Xanatos and Fox had called Willow and Goliath to the Golden Cup. Thinking it was some sort of trap, the two arrived prepared for a fight. As expected, the two gargoyles heard the distinct sound of Xanatos' exo-suit flying towards them. Looking up, they saw Fox in Xanatos' arms dressed in her old Pack outfit complete with claw gloves.

Fox flipped out of Xanatos' grip, aiming right at Willow as Xanatos tackles Goliath to the ground. As Goliath throw's Xanatos off of him, Willow and Fox begin a strength contest, both women attempting to push the other to the ground.

"Looks like David wasn't lying when he told me you were a gargoyle now." She remarked with a smirk. "You look good in blue."

"Thank for noticing." Willow replied sarcastically, her gargoyle strength just barely giving her an edge against the powerful woman. "What's with the getup? Hasn't Xanatos built you an exo-suit yet?"

Fox chuckled before twisting her wrist and pinning Willow's arm behind her back.

"He offered to, but I don't need one."

Goliath, who was in the process of picking himself up off the ground, looked over at the two women and froze.

"Stop!" he snarled.

Xanatos then walked over to Fox and gave a nod. She released Willow with a push, much to Goliath's surprise.

"All you had to do was ask." Xanatos commented.

Now more confused than ever, Willow spoke up.

"What's going on here?" she demanded. "Why did you call us here?"

"Well, without knowing your proper address, we couldn't send you the invitations by mail." Fox replied, leaning against Xanatos.

"Invitations?" Goliath asked raising an eyebrow.

"To our wedding." Xanatos explained. "We would like for you to be the Best Man and Flower girl at the ceremony."

"What?" Willow sputtered. "You want us to what?"

"If this is one of your tricks to expose my clan-"

"I swear to you, only two other humans besides myself and Fox will be there. One will be the Justice of the Peace, the other will be my father."

Willow's eyes widened and she held up a claw in disbelief.

"Grampa will be there?" Willow repeated. "But you two haven't spoken in years."

Xanatos gave a small shrug.

"Despite out various differences in opinions, he is still my father, and it is only proper for him to attend his son's wedding."

"Besides." Fox added. "There's also my Maid of Honor to consider."

Willow crossed her arms, raising a non-existent eyebrow.

"Who?" she asked. "Don't tell me it's Hyena."

"Demona, actually." Fox replied, a small smile on her face. "And she's promised to be on her best behavior."

…..

The sound of the door opening brought Willow back to the present. Looking over, she saw Goliath walking into the room. He looked a bit weary, but he had been that way since receiving the invitation. Willow knew almost instinctively it was because he was worried about seeing Demona again.

"Xanatos." He greeted.

"Goliath." Xanatos replied.

The gargoyle then looked over at Willow, examining her.

"You look quite lovely in that dress."

Willow looked down at the dress, a surprisingly flattering long dress that was a dark blue, almost exactly the same color as her hair. She gave a dismissive shrug as Owen stepped away, his final adjustments complete.

"It's nice… I'll give Fox that much." She allowed.

Xanatos' phone went off and he pulled it out. He saw the message sent to him and smiled, tucking his phone back into his pocket.

"Speaking of Fox, she's on her way in with my father." He told them. "I'll leave you two alone."

Xanatos then left the room, Owen following behind him. Once the door closed, Willow stepped down from the stand, walking over to Goliath. The large gargoyle was obviously uneasy and Willow went to comfort him.

"Hey…" she said softly. "It's not too late to say no. We can fly away and be back home before Broadway finishes making lunch."

Goliath seemed to actually consider it for a moment, but shook his head.

"No." He told her, pulling something out of his belt. "This may be my one chance to see her under peaceful circumstances."

Willow glanced down at Goliath's claw, trying to figure out what he was holding. It appeared to be half of a tiny shield shaped medallion, almost completely gold save for parts that were a light blue, like turquoise. Despite having lived with the gargoyles for nearly a year, Willow had never seen this strange artifact.

"What's that?" she asked.

Goliath sat down, Willow scooting up next to him as he explained.

"It is half of a powerful talisman called the Phoenix Gate… Though to me, it is much more… In the year 975, Prince Malcolm was wed to Princess Elena. Demona and I watched the ceremony from a high window, and we were both fascinated by your human's wedding ritual."

"You mean the exchanging of the rings, don't you?"

"Yes. We gargoyles do have Commitment Ceremonies… but we never exchange tokens… at least, we didn't… Demona broke this talisman in half. She took one part and gave me the other. We vowed to keep them and cherish them forever…. I still remember the exact words I told her."

His eyes were far away as he looked up at the moon through one of the room's windows.

"I accept your token, my angel of the night. And vow that you and I are one, now and forever."

His claws clenched around the Phoenix gate as he sighed in anguish. Willow squeezed his shoulder, leaning against him.

"Even after everything that's happened… you still love her."

Goliath gave a solemn nod.

"We pledged our undying love at a wedding… perhaps we can rekindle our love at this one."

"Stranger things have happened." Willow replied. "I mean, I'm a magically gifted half-human living with 1000 year old creatures of legend."

That elicited a rare chuckle from Goliath and a smile from Willow. Together they rose.

"Come on." She said. "You need to get ready and I need to go say hi to my grandpa."

…..

Xanatos stood in the center of the castle courtyard, adjusting his tie and fixing a golden pin onto his lapel. Owen raised an eyebrow at the latter, turning to his employer.

"Sir, is it wise to wear the Illuminati symbol so openly?" he asked.

"A necessary risk." Xanatos replied.

Off in the distance, a large chopper was making its way through the night sky. It approached the castle just as Willow came out into the courtyard.

"Is that him?" she asked.

"Him, as well as Judge Roebin." Xanatos replied. "Is Goliath ready?"

"Of course he is." Willow replied. "Though frankly I'm still unsure as to why you wanted Goliath as your best man… I mean, me as your flower girl I can understand…. Even Demona as the Maid of Honor makes some sort of twisted sense… but not Goliath."

Xanatos just smirked.

"Trust me Willow, everything is as it needs to be."

Willow was about to question what he meant by that, but was cut off by the chopper finally landing and shutting it off. The pilot climbed out of the cockpit, then going to open the door. The first person to walk out is an older man. He had the same skin tone as Xanatos, but his hair was much shorter with streaks of grey running through it. He had a big bushy mustache and piercing brown eyes that seemed to bore into Xanatos'. However, they quickly softened when Willow came running forward.

"Grampa Petros!" she called.

A wide smile graced the old man's face as she hugged him tightly.

"Willow." He greeted, a thick Greek accent in his voice. "It's good to see you."

He released her and looked her up and down.

"Look at you." He said. "You've gotten so big. You're not my little sapling anymore."

Willow chuckled at her little pet name, hugging him again.

"I'm glad you're here." She told him. "You're the one Xanatos I actually like."

As if on cue, Xanatos stepped forward, meeting Petro's eye. He smiled while Petro merely scowled.

"Hello, Father." Xanatos greeted. "I'm so glad you could make it."

The pilot approached Xanatos, removing the flight helmet to reveal Fox. She embraced Xanatos and kissed him passionately. Willow turns away, still attempting to come to terms with the wedding. Petro, however, crosses his arms in obvious displeasure.

"Don't you know its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?"

"Fox and I make our own luck," Xanatos replied as they kiss again.

Pulling away from the kiss, Fox caressed Xanatos' face before leaving to get ready. Petros watches her leave, shaking his head. Behind him, Judge Roeben steps out of the copter with the aid of Owen. The judge seems in awe of the towering castle while Petros appears unimpressed with the evidence of his son's wealth.

"What do you think of the place?"

"Why do you need all this?" Petros asked.

Willow winced, sensing the oncoming verbal conflict.

"The reason, not the need, father." Xanatos told him. "I wanted it… so I took it."

Willow couldn't suppress an angry growl, a spark of green flickering in her eyes. Luckily, both men were too focused on their conversation to notice. They started walking inside, Petro's speaking once more.

"You would've been better off as a poor fisherman like me. If I ever get my hands on the man who sent you that coin, I'll teach not to meddle with my family."

Xanatos let out a sigh, shaking his head slightly.

"That's ancient history, Pop." He replied dismissively. "I'm now worth much more than the 20 grand the coin was worth."

Petro scoffed irritably.

"All this came from that. You didn't earn any of it, boy. At least Willow has made a life for herself outside of your ill-gotten ivory tower."

Xanatos was visibly getting annoyed. He stopped in the great hall, turning to face his father.

"Someday I'll prove to you that I'm a self-made man."

Willow quickly got in between the two men, desperate for the fighting to stop.

"Okay you two, please… This is supposed to be a happy day. For once, can you two please get along? I'm probably gonna be dealing with more fighting than anyone can handle after the ceremony, so please?"

Both men looked over at Willow, then at each other. Almost begrudgingly, they both nodded curtly. Owen then came forward with the judge, turning to Willow.

"Miss Willow, I require your assistance in informing our guests about the nature of our Maid of Honor and Best man."

It took Willow a second to realize what Owen was asking, and she immediately groaned.

"Do I have to? In front of Grandpa?"

"Can you think of a better way to tell them?" Xanatos asked.

Willow glared at Xanatos, her eyes glowing green.

"I hate you…." She snarled.

…..

Goliath stood in one of the castle's windows, overlooking the large throne room where the wedding was to be held. It was the very same window that he and Demona had stood in when they made their vows. He found himself lost in his memories, until the distinct sound of leathery wings on the wind drew his attention.

Demona glided through the sky, landing on the window right next to Goliath. When she laid eyes on her former mate, her eyes began to glow bright red.

"Demona-"

"Save your words, Goliath." She demanded. "I'm only here to ensure my continued alliance to Xanatos. I neither know, nor care why you're here."

Her harsh words stopped Goliath's from leaving his mouth. Before he could make a second attempt, Xanatos came into the throne room, beckoning them to come down. They both landed in front of him, Demona glaring at the man in utter disgust while Goliath looked at her in pained sadness.

"I'm glad you could make it in time Demona." Xanatos told her.

Demona let out a soft snarl, but said nothing. Xanatos then reached into his pocket, pulling out two golden rings. He held out one to Demona and the other to Goliath.

"As Bride's Maid and Best Man, it's your jobs to hold onto the rings. Willow will process first, then you will-"

"We know what to do, human." Demona told him, taking the ring and stalking off. "This is not the first wedding ritual we've attended."

Goliath took his, watching Demona leave. His gaze softened a bit, partially happy that she remembered the wedding they had both attended in their youth.

…..

The ceremony began not long after that. Willow went down the aisle first, scattering bright red rose petals from a small basket. The entire time she walked, the judge, as well as Petros, never took their eyes off her. They seemed quite uneasy, and became even more so when Goliath and Demona approached the altar. Goliath followed their gaze to Willow and bent down slightly to whisper in her ear.

"This is the first time that I have not been the one to draw prying eyes." He muttered.

"I don't want to talk about it." Willow curtly replied.

"Xanatos had you transform didn't he?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it."

Demona looked over at the two, curious about their conversation, but turned away when they attempted to meet her gaze. After that, Xanatos and Fox came down the aisle. Judge Roeben, after tearing his gaze from Willow and the two gargoyles, opened his book and began the ceremony.

"We are gathered here tonight to join together David Xanatos and…" He stumbled over Fox's name, turning towards her in an attempt to be discreet. "What is your real name?"

"Fox is my real name." She replied. "Legally."

The judge gave a small, albeit flustered, nod, and continued.

"Join David Xanatos and Fox in holy matrimony." He turned to Goliath and Demona. "The rings?"

The two gargoyles produced the rings, Goliath handing his to Xanatos while Demona handed hers to Fox. They slipped the rings onto each other's fingers as the judge closed the book.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife."

He was barely able to even say you may kiss the bride before Demona turned on her heels, walking out of the throne room. Willow and Goliath both shared a nod and quickly went after her. Xanatos and Fox joined arms, turning towards the doors themselves.

"And now, the fun begins." Xanatos commented with a sly chuckle.

Petros walked over, grabbing Xanatos' shoulder with an angry expression on his face.

"This is your WEDDING!" He exclaimed. "Have you no respect for ANYTHING?!"

"I'm sorry Pop." Xanatos said, pulling his arm free. "But we're in a bit of a hurry."

He and Fox then left, Petros following behind muttering under his breath.

…..

Out on the balcony, Demona stood leaning against the stone railing, staring out at the night sky, brooding. Goliath and Willow arrived and the former signaled Willow to wait. He approached Demona cautiously, pulling his half of the Phoenix Gate out of his belt.

"Long ago… you and I also exchanged vows… I know you remember them."

Demona looked over Goliath, an almost wistful expression on her face. Her gaze fell on the Phoenix Gate half in his claws.

"I promised to treasure this for all time…" He said, lifting up the piece. "And I have."

Demona straightened up, reaching into her own belt and pulling out her half. She held it next to Goliath's piece, the two of them slowly pushing the two halves together.

"So have I."

The halves touched and the Phoenix Gate began to glow, coming together as a single talisman once more. For a moment, Goliath smiled, believing he had finally reconnected with his former mate. However, her cruel laugh quickly dashed those thoughts.

"You sentimental FOOL!" Demona chuckled. "I should have known you would still have it. Now I have the Phoenix Gate in one piece, and I intent to use it!"

Willow began running towards Demona, hoping to try and stop her. Xanatos and Fox, who had arrived at the balcony just seconds into Demona's little speech, also came barreling towards her. Confused, but understanding that something was amiss, Petros also followed. The she-gargoyle clutched the Phoenix gate tightly as golden flames began to swirl around the rag tag group.

" _Deflagrate muros temporis et intervalia_!"

With that final word, the flames engulfed them all and they disappeared. Owen and Judge Roeben stood in the doorway of the balcony, the latter blinking in surprise.

"Wha… What happened?"

"It appears the honeymoon has begun earlier than expected."

…..

In a darkened woods, a small flame, like a candle flame, appeared in the middle of a small clearing. Said small flame quickly grew into a large blaze before abruptly vanishing, leaving two gargoyles and four humans in its place. Everybody looked around in utter shock, save for Demona, who smiled triumphantly.

"Where are we?" Petros asked.

Willow's eye caught something in the distance and her jaw dropped.

"I don't think its where, Grandpa." She told him. "It's when."

Willow was then shoved out of the way by Demona, who attempted to flee the scene. Goliath went to help her, but was waved off.

"You stop Demona, I'll stay with Xanatos."

Goliath gave a nod, taking off after Demona. The she-gargoyle took off into the sky, Goliath directly behind her. With a cruel smirk, she clutched the Gate once more, muttering the incantation a second time.

" _Deflagrate muros temporis et intervalia!_ "

She disappeared into the mystic flames, seconds before Goliath is able to catch her. Howling in anger, Goliath made for the castle, convinced that was where she'd strike.

Back on the ground, Petros approaches Willow, helping to her feet. As he did, the group could make out what sounded like fighting off in the distance. Following the noise, the four of them spotted masked swordsmen on horseback surrounding and attacking two other riders. One, a woman with a shield but no sword, is shoved from her saddle to the ground at the feet of one of the attackers. The assailant lifts his sword to strike, only to get a flying kick for Willow mid-transformation.

"Oh no you don't!" she snarls, the magical green energy only adding to the attacker's surprise.

Another attacker attempts to bring Willow down, only to be tackled by Fox.

"Watch your back, Willow." She warns.

Willow snarls, her eyes glowing white as she twisted around, her tail wrapping around the third attacker's sword arm. This allowed for Xanatos to confiscate the weapon and use its hilt to strike the attacker in the gut. The fourth rider is unhorsed by Petros, who uses his jacket as a makeshift weapon. With all of the riders removed from their steeds, the four form a barrier between them and the two victims of the attack.

"Go on." Willow snarled. "Try again."

With a tactical sidestep and a whirling kick, the fifth and final attacker is sent flying, disarmed, across the clearing by the male companion of the woman. The masked men pick themselves up and run off. Sighing in relief, Willow's form shimmers once more and she returns to human form.

"See?" she said, looking over at her Grandfather. "I knew there'd be more fighting tonight."

Xanatos and Fox quickly gathered up the abandoned horses, climbing onto them. Petros also took one, and even Willow hopped aboard.

"Having fun?" Xanatos asked Fox.

"A marvelous time," she replies happily.

The male companion comes over to the group, a relieved smile on his face.

"We are most relieved for your help, strangers." He tells them. "Though I will admit, I was surprised to see you had a witch among you."

Willow bristled, crossing her arms.

"I'm no witch." She replied curtly. "I'm just….. Gifted."

"A present from one of the fair-folk, from what I have learned." Xanatos explained. "She can become a gargoyle at will."

"A most helpful ally." The man responded, his eyes catching sight of the Illuminati pin on Xanatos' lapel. "Especially to people like us."

He threw back the hood of his cloak to reveal a standard Norman haircut and pulled off his glove, revealing a signet ring with the Illuminati symbol.

"I am the Norman ambassador." He explained as he and Xanatos exchanged a special handshake. "My companion and I have come with gifts for Prince Malcolm of Castle Wyvern. You wear strange garbs, but you are also an excellent fighter, and," he added in an undertone, "a fellow Illuminatus." He straightened back up and continued. "We would be honored if you would accompany us the next few miles to the castle. Prince Malcolm will be most generous in rewarding you for your deeds."

Willow's eyes widened at the prospect of meeting the Prince. She'd heard the gargoyle's stories, but never in her life had she ever thought she'd be able to meet the figures of those stories. And yet, now it was an actual possibility. Without even knowing it, a wide smile broke out on her face, like a fangirl being told her celebrity crush was coming to town. Noting this out of the corner of his eye, Xanatos gave a smile of his own.

"The honor is ours."

With that, the six of them turned their horses and made their way towards the castle.

…..

Goliath arrived at the castle, landing softly on one of the stone towers. As his eyes scanned the sky for the mystic flames of the Phoenix Gate. A shadow passed overhead, drawing his attention. He let out a gasp when he saw the shadow belonged to none other than Demona. She flew around in the sky before landing on the other side of the tower. Goliath ran to the edge to see where she went, but found himself thrown by the sight.

Demona, or what Goliath was beginning to realize was his Angel of the Night, landed before a younger version of Goliath himself. They embraced happily, their love in full bloom under the bright moon. The sight brought grief to Goliath's heart, knowing that this love would not last as long as his younger self believes.

He was so caught up in the events of his past that he failed to hear someone land behind him.

"You're away from your post, lad."

Goliath jumped at the sound of his mentor's voice. He turned around and came face to face with the younger Hudson. He still had both his eyes, and from the authority in his voice, he was still in charge of the clan.

"I sent you to the battlements!" his mentor chastised. "Not the tower!"

Goliath didn't know how to explain what was going on, and he felt his heart beat a little faster when Hudson came closer, scrutinizing him curiously.

"Lad?" the mentor asked in a confused voice. "Is that you? You look…. Older…"

That's when the old gargoyle saw his second in command down on the battlements, still holding his angel with a smile. The old one gasped in utter fear, backing away from the edge of the tower and staring at Goliath like he was some sort of monster.

"Sorcery!" he cried.

Goliath quickly slapped a claw over the old gargoyle's mouth, dragging him away from the tower.

"I can explain everything, my mentor."

…..

Elsewhere, Willow and the rest of the time travelers arrived at the main gate of Castle Wyvern. Despite having lived in that castle for several months in her time, Willow was in complete and utter awe of the sight. She was grinning from ear to ear, a spectacle that made Xanatos and Fox share a private smile over.

Once they passed through the gate, they were greeted by several pages who took their horses just as Prince Malcolm came to greet them, followed closely by the Archmage, who eyed the travelers carefully. When he saw the travelers, along with the Norman Ambassador and his companion, he let out an obvious sigh of relief.

"We are much pleased by your safe arrival, Ambassador." He said as he shook the Ambassador's hand. "But where, prithee tell, is my bride?"

The companion stepped forward, pulling down her hood to reveal a royal circlet around her brow. Willow gasped, recognizing her from some of Hudson and Goliath's stories.

"Princess Elena…" she whispered. "I know when we are. We're in 975 A.D."

"It was hoped that by traveling in secret that we could avoid the attentions of rogues and thieves." The ambassador explained, cutting off Willow's train of thought.

"We were wrong." Elena added, then gestured toward the time travelers. "But, these kind travelers aided us most valiantly."

The Archmage's eyes widened in shock, then he turned on his heels and walked away, a scowl on his withered face. Around that time, the ambassador then leaned in, whispering in Prince Malcolm's ear.

"The female with the blue hair is a shape shifter, gifted by the fair folk with the ability to become a gargoyle."

Malcolm looked over at Willow, then at the rest of the travelers. Feeling it was proper, Willow gave a curtsy as Xanatos took a low bow. Malcolm approached, reaching into a small bag on his belt with a grateful smile on his face.

"This is but a small token of your reward." He said as he pulled out a handful of gold coins. "You'll get fine food, fine lodging... and fine clothes."

He handed the coins to Xanatos, causing Petros' eyes to widen. He then turned to Willow with a knowing smile.

"And fear not, young maiden. I can assure you that none will think ill of you for your gift. My castle is a haven for many beings, including gargoyles. You will be treated fairly."

Willow gave a curtsy, silently thankful she knew how to without falling over. Malcom then turned his attention to Elena, stroking her face tenderly.

"We were to be wed tomorrow, but this attack has me anxious." He told her. "We shall be wed tonight!"

The Prince walked off to prepare for the ceremony while some pages led the time travelers off to get them cleaned up. Elena also went to follow, but was stopped by the Norman ambassador.

"Milady… Is your father's gift safe?" he asked.

Elena pulled off her riding glove, slipping the Phoenix gate out of her sleeve and into her hand.

"Aye," she replied. "And I will present it to my husband after the ceremony."

…..

Back up on the tower, Goliath was struggling to keep his mentor quiet. The old gargoyle struggled violently as he tried to free his mouth, all while Goliath tried his best to explain.

"My mentor, I am not a creation of sorcery. I am merely a traveler from the distant future." He explained.

The old one finally freed his mouth, but rather than scream or shout, he merely turned to Goliath, shoving him away.

"Sure…" the old gargoyle agreed sarcastically. "And I suppose you glided back in time on the wind."

"Not exactly…" Goliath replied. "In my time, a dangerous enemy of mine used a magical talisman called the Phoenix Gate to open a rift through time. I fear that their intentions are far from noble."

He looked over the edge of the tower, down at his younger self with his angel, that same sad look on his face.

"And I especially fear for the well-being of my younger self…. And his angel love…"

The old gargoyle's hard gaze seemed to soften somewhat as he saw the way Goliath watched him. Perhaps there was some truth behind his words.

"Lad…"

"My mentor, you must help me protect them. Please?"

He was still skeptical, but the old gargoyle eventually sighed and gave a small nod.

"Very well, lad. I'm with ya."

…..

Inside one of the highest towers of the castle, which served as The Archmage's workshop, the old warlock angrily tossed a vial of green potion at the wall.

"Curse those interlopers!" the old mage shrieked, knocking a stack of books and an old skull off a table. "Because of them, my bandits failed to take the phoenix gate! I must have it!"

He grabbed a candlestick, heaving it at the wall. Luckily, the flame was extinguished before the candle hit anything flammable. He slammed his fists on the now barren table, panting in anger. He looked across the way at his magical book, the Grimorum Archanorum. Upon seeing it, he took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down.

"With the book in my hand, I need only the Eye of Odin and the Phoenix gate to unlock the ultimate magical power…" he muttered to himself. "But how will I get it now?"

A sound at the window drew the Archmage's attention. He turned as an evil smile played upon his face.

"Of course." He realized. "You, my apprentice, will steal the Phoenix Gate from the Princess and bring it to me."

From the window, the young female gargoyle landed, giving a sweeping bow.

"Yes, Archmage." She promised.

…..

Elsewhere in the castle, Willow and the rest of the time travelers had received some new outfits as a token of gratitude from Prince Malcolm. Xanatos was wearing a purple robe with a red sash across his waist. Petros wore a similar robe, but his was a dark green with a lighter green sash. Fox was wearing a light blue dress, a golden crown resting on her braided hair. Willow's dress was a darker blue and her short hair had slight braids in it, a silver circlet perched on her head.

They all stood in the courtyard, watching as the Norman ambassador bid the castle farewell. Before he left, Xanatos slipped him a sealed envelope. The ambassador gave a nod, riding off into the distance. Both Willow and Petros watched him leave, the both of them curious as to what happened.

"What are you hatching now?" Petros demanded.

"Yeah," Willow added. "What was in that envelope?"

Xanatos chuckled, his arrogant smirk dominating his face.

"That envelope contains two further sealed envelopes and instructions to the Illuminati. It tells them to wait about exactly one thousand and twenty years, then deliver the first envelope to a young David Xanatos of Bar Harbor, Maine."

Willow quickly caught on.

"The gold coin that started your fortune." She whispered.

"Exactly." Xanatos said with a nod. "One of Prince Malcolm's coins, though almost worthless now in 975, will be worth about 20 grand in 1995."

"And the second envelope?" Petros asked.

"The second envelope is set to be delivered to be delivered 20 years later, about two weeks ago back in our time to be exact. That one contains a detailed account of how the coin was obtained, and all of the factors and variables needed to ensure that the events unfolded as they were supposed to."

Willow was completely and utterly confused.

"Wait… you're saying that the anonymous benefactor that sent you that antique coin back when you were a kid… was actually an older you sending it to yourself from the past?" She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Just thinking about it is giving me a headache."

Xanatos shrugged.

"You could put it like that, but I have a simpler way. I am a self-made man."

Willow shook her head in disbelief, sitting down on the stone steps of the castle. Fox gave Xanatos a peck on the cheek, whispering her praises in his ear. Petros, however, merely crossed his arms and stared at his son.

"Alright, Mister Big-Shot Time Traveler, you obviously have this entire venture planned. So how's about you answer one important question."

"Of course."

"How do you plan on getting us back home?"

…..

Up in Princess Elena's bedchamber, the young female gargoyle perched on the window sill, watching the princess run a brush through her long brown hair. Resting upon a window-side table, the Phoenix gate proves to be easy prey. With a quick snatch, the gargoyle disappears, not even disturbing the princess' wedding preparations.

She escaped to the tower of the castle examining the gate with fascination. It seemed to spark in hand, as if reacting to something. Curious, the she-gargoyle examines the gate closer, only to be caught completely off-guard by a small flame suddenly appearing beside her. She turned to it, watching in fascination as it grew in size and brightness. Shielding her eyes, the female watched her older self, Demona, emerging from the flames.

Up on the highest tower, Goliath watched the two incarnations of his beloved meeting face to face, his heart heavy with dread.

"Demona!" He muttered.

"Who?" the old gargoyle asked.

Back down below, the younger gargoyle backs away in utter astonishment.

"How- What- You like just- But how-? This can't be real…"

Demona held up the Phoenix gate, leading the younger her to look down at her own artifact.

"Believe me, I am real."

"But- How is this possible?"

"I will explain everything, but first, we must go somewhere more private."

Taking her younger self's arm, Demona began to mutter the incantation to send them hurtling through time. The glow began to attract the attention of the young second in command, something that severely worried Goliath.

"Mentor, I beg of you. Waylay my younger self. He must not be allowed to investigate."

The old gargoyle, now a bit more receptive to Goliath's time travelling story after witnessing Demona's arrival, quickly flew down to stop his lieutenant. With no more time to lose, Goliath leapt from the tower himself, diving into the bright light just as Demona completed the spell. In a blinding flash, the three of them vanished.

…..

994 A.D.

Castle Wyvern was still slightly ablaze after Hakon and his Vikings had sacked it. The walls crumbles, the rubble mixing with the crushed remains of many gargoyles. Perched on the highest tower, surrounded by his surviving brethren, Goliath had already entered his thousand year stone sleep. Up on the tower where his statue perched, that same little flame formed. It began growing in size before vanishing, leaving Goliath, Demona, and her younger self in its wake.

Demona wasted no time, grabbing the nearest piece of debris and bringing it down on Goliath's head. He fell over unconscious, much to the younger female's horror.

"What are you doing to my beloved?" he asked, cradling Goliath's head.

"He is not your beloved." Demona explained. "He is your beloved's future self, just as I am yours."

"Then why do you strike him so?"

Demona gestured over the edge of the tower, down at the still smoldering wreckage of the castle.

"See for yourself."

Almost hesitantly, the young female approached the edge of the tower, gasping when she saw what remained of her home. Tears came to her eyes as she spotted her brethren smashed to rubble. She collapsed to the ground, her body shaking in sobs.

"This is a nightmare…" she cried. "It must be…"

"This is no nightmare." Demona threatened. "This is your future. Our home destroyed, our people murdered, and that's not even the worst."

The younger looked up, as if asking how it could be worse. That is when she laid eyes on Goliath's statue, perched in his brooding stance despite the darkness of the night. Scrambling to her feet, the younger ran to the statue.

"My love… Frozen at night? How is this possible?!"

"The humans!" Demona shrieked. "They sacked our home, they murdered our kin, and they placed this spell upon those who survived."

Collapsing in despair, the younger looked up at Demona.

"Please… stop this… I don't want to see anymore! I don't want this future!"

Demona looked down at her younger self, pulling her to her feet.

"This doesn't have to be your future." She promised. "You can stop it, you hold the power in your hand."

The younger female looked down at the Phoenix gate in her hand, then at the one Demona held.

"With the Phoenix Gate, you need but think of a time and place, speak the incantation, and you will be transported there." Demona explained. "With it you can accomplish anything."

Demona's voice took on a more desperate note as she took the arms of her younger self.

"Do not give it to the Archmage, do not share it with-" She hesitated, but started up almost immediately. "Do not share it! Use it. Destroy all the humans! Rule the gargoyles! Rule the world! It's all within your grasp!"

The younger female backed away in fear of Demona. As she did, she nearly tripped over Goliath, who was slowly beginning to come to. She went to help him up, but was yanked away by Demona.

"Believe me," Demona told her, "I know exactly how you feel. But you cannot trust him, he's weak. He cares more for the humans than for our clan. He protects their kind rather than fight beside his true family."

Goliath attempted to rise, but was thwarted by Demona stomping down on his chest, pinning him to the ground. The young female gasped in shock, facing Demona in disbelief and anger.

"Put him out of our misery." Demona ordered. "You must know I'm right. Can't you see I am what you will become?!"

The young gargoyle yanked her arm free of Demona's grasp, her eyes bright red in anger.

"I will never be like you!" she howled.

Demona sighed in what seemed to be resignation.

"I do not wish to hurt you." Demona threatened.

"And I do not wish to be you!" her younger self retorted.

The younger dove for Demona, hoping to any form of damage. However, Demona had literal centuries of fighting skills her younger self didn't possess, which quickly showed in how easily she brought down her younger self. Demona stalked forward, cracking her knuckles and flexing her claws.

"If I must beat this lesson into you, then so be it."

Demona stalked forward, raising her hand to make good of her threat. However, Goliath, who had been unpinned by the quick fight, quickly intervened, catching Demona's hand and preventing blow from falling.

"No!" he exclaimed.

Demona snarled, raising her free hand to rake at Goliath's face, but was in turn stopped by her younger self.

"I have heard enough from you." The young female threatened.

With a sudden tackle, she sent Demona against a wall, the impact knocking her out instantly. She crumbled to the ground, her Phoenix Gate rolling across the ground until it came to rest at Goliath's feet. He picked it up, turning to the young female.

"Are you injured?" he asked.

The female shook her head, merely looking up at the stone statue of Goliath.

"Is what she says true?" she asked. "Is this truly our future?"

Goliath gave a solemn nod. The tears returned to her eyes as her body shook with sobs.

"What am I to do?"

Goliath slowly turned her around, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Do nothing," Goliath informed her.

"Nothing?"

Goliath nodded, caressing her face as he once had a long time ago.

"Do not worry. Do not wait or look for this catastrophe. Live in the moment. Attend the petty jealousies and angers that prey upon your heart. Fortify yourself with love and trust. Do this, and you need not fear this future. But most of all, fulfill the vows of love you make, for they can surely save you."

Demona closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and wiping away the last of her tears.

"I shall." she vowed. "You have my oath."

Goliath turned from her, looking down at the unconscious Demona. He gently picked her up, cradling her in his arms.

"A long time ago, I had hers as well."

He looked upon her, then at the now whole Phoenix Gate in his hand.

"I do not think I know the full incantation." He said in slight self-loathing.

The young female placed a gentle claw on his shoulder.

"I do."

Using her Phoenix gate, she muttered the incantation as the fire swirled around them. In an instant, they were swallowed up, leaving the burning castle and Goliath's statue behind.

…..

Willow perched on the tower of the castle, searching the skies for any sign of Goliath or Demona. She was beginning to get worried, and more than that, she was getting extremely tired.

"Come on Goliath, where are you?" she muttered.

In that moment, that familiar candle sized flame appeared before her. Already knowing what was going on, Willow stepped back, nearly running into Xanatos, Petros and Fox.

"You asked me how we were getting home, Pop? Well, here's your answer."

Goliath emerged from the flames, holding the unconscious Demona in his arms and followed by the younger version. Willow immediately ran to him.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "How much damage did she do?"

"None." Goliath replied. "And what of Xanatos?"

"Aside from ensuring that he will become the rich and wealthy dirt bag we know and hate, nothing at all."

The young female took stepped away from the travelers, leaning against the edge of the tower and looking at her Phoenix Gate. Goliath gave her one last glance, then turned to Xanatos.

"If I didn't fear the damage you would do to the time stream, I'd gladly leave you here."

Xanatos gave a smug smile, one that made Willow want to deck him hard.

"But you won't," David retorted, "because you didn't. Time travel's funny that way."

Goliath's eyes narrowed and Willow just sighed.

"I swear BBC made Time Travel seem a whole lot less complicated."

Goliath gave a nod as everyone gathered around him. Looking down at the Phoenix Gate, he closed his eyes, remembering the incantation.

" _Deflagrate muros temporis et intervalia_!"

The flames swirled around them until they all disappeared in the blinding light. Having seen the light from a distance, The Archmage came running up the stone steps. In a panic, the female gargoyle hid the gate behind her back, tucking it into her belt.

"I saw the flames!" he shrieked. "You lost the Gate! Admit it you stupid beast!"

"But I-"

" _Fulmenos Venite!_ "

Green lightning shot from the Archmage's hand, striking the female right in the shoulder. She screamed and fell as the Archmage loomed over her menacingly.

"I will tell Prince Malcolm that you stole the Gate!" he threatened.

Before he could utter a second spell, the old gargoyle landed between them.

"And why would you suspect this child of stealing anything from the Prince?" he questioned "And if she had, precisely who would she have been stealing it for?"

Frustrated at the valid points the old gargoyle had brought to light, the Archmage turned and stalked away.

"I will not forget this." He swore.

Taking himself down the spiral stairs, he tried to come up with some sort of plan. The Gate was out of his reach, but he needed to ensure that he would not be blamed.

"Those four meddlers have disappeared. The theft of the gate came be blamed on them."

Back up at the top of the tower, the second in command came flying down. The young female's face lit up at the sight of her mate. She ran to him, embracing him warmly.

"My love!" she cried. "You are here!"

He accepted the hug, still slightly thrown by the sheer force of it. Still, he was not complaining.

"Come." He told her. "Or we will be late for Prince Malcolm's wedding."

…..

"It appears the honeymoon has begun earlier than expected."

Only a few seconds after Owen had uttered these words, a small, candle sized flame appeared before both him and Judge Reuben. It quickly grew to immense size before disappearing, leaving Goliath, Demona, and the rest of the time travelers in its place. Almost immediately, Demona began to stir. Goliath leaned forward, hopeful that his words had gotten through to her. However, his hopes were quickly dashed.

"Get away from me, you sentimental fool!"

Goliath slowly released her as she backed away from him in disgust. "You may have prevented me from altering the past, but you failed too. I remember your little inspirational about keeping her vows of love. I never forgot it, but it changed nothing. Obviously, history is immutable."

"More's the pity." Goliath replied.

Demona took off into the air, disappearing into the night sky. Goliath then turned to Willow, who was beginning to fall asleep on her feet.

"Come Willow." He said as he gently picked her up. "It's time to go home."

Petros took the big gargoyle's arm, stopping him before he could fly.

"You're the one who's been protecting my granddaughter these past several months?" he asked.

Goliath gave a silent nod, to which Petros replied to with a genuine smile.

"Thank you." He told him. "You're a better man than any human I know."

Without another word, Goliath took off into the sky, gliding straight for home. Petros watched them leave, that smile still on his face. It disappeared quickly though, when Xanatos let out a small cough.

"Well Pop, did you have a good time at the wedding?" he asked.

In answer, Petros fished into the pocket of his robe, flipping his son a small coin. Xanatos looked at it in confusion.

"What is this?" he questioned.

"A simple American penny." Petros replied. "Not worth much now, but in a thousand years, who knows? It's my wedding present to you. Because it's all you seem to care about."

Shaking his head in disappointment, Petros walked away from Xanatos, ashamed to call that selfish man his son.

…..

At the Clock tower, the rest of the Manhattan Clan, as well as Elisa, waited for Goliath and Willow to return. They were all anxious, and both Brooklyn and Elisa feared the worst.

"They've been gone too long." Elisa muttered. "Something must have happened."

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Brooklyn exclaimed. "We should go rescue them."

Goliath's silhouette appeared across the clock face, much to everyone's relief.

"It appears that won't be necessary." Hudson told them.

The door to the tower opened as Goliath walked in, Willow's sleeping form in his arms. He handed her off to Brooklyn without a word, walking past the rest of the clan.

"Did something happen?" Lexington wondered.

"He doesn't look good." Broadway commented.

"What about Willow?" Elisa asked.

Brooklyn adjusted his grip on her, carrying her towards her room.

"She's just asleep." He told them. "But I'm worried about Goliath."

Hudson, who had a pretty good idea of what happened, just shook his head.

"Don't be lads. Just give him some space for the time being."

The clan did as they were told, leaving Goliath alone with the Phoenix Gate, and his torrent of thoughts.


	19. A Timeless Tragedy

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR OF THE INSANE: Jalapeña, this chapter took forever!**

 **Since City of Stone is taken up mostly by flashbacks (seriously, about 70% of all four episodes were flashbacks), I had to do some major editing to make it flow better. Thus, this is a stand-alone chapter that contains the entire story of Macbeth and Demona. Of course, I had to add Willow in somewhere, and I think you'll like how I did it.**

 **ENJOY!**

… **..**

Willow flew through the night sky, delighting in the feel of the wind through her hair. Despite being a gargoyle for nearly three months, being able to glide across the wind currents was still an activity that thrilled her to no end.

Around her neck, a Bluetooth set she always wore began to buzz. Inserting the attached earpiece, she answered the call.

"Gargoyle hotline." She greeted. "Willow speaking."

"Willow." Brooklyn's voice replied. "We're gonna be running late tonight. There's this hostage situation at bank off 6th street. Elisa needs our help to get everyone to safety."

"Do you need me to make a detour?" Willow asked.

"We've got this." Brooklyn replied. "You've been wanting to check out that new bookstore for days now. Get yourself a new book or something, we'll handle the bank."

"You got it." Willow told him. "Just don't end up on the 11 o'clock news."

Brooklyn chuckled, then hung up. Willow switched off her Bluetooth, then gently dove down into a nearby alleyway. There, she closed her eyes as green electricity coursed through her, returning her to her human form. After smoothing out her hair, she slipped out of the alleyway towards Avalon Booksellers, a small bookshop down the way.

As Willow approached the shop, she could hear a voice coming from inside. A rather angry, insistent voice.

"I won't tell you again! Open up the register and give me the cash!"

Willow leaned against the wall of the shop, carefully peering through the window. From her view, she could see a single robber holding three almost identical women at gunpoint. Willow's eyes narrowed at the sight, recognizing the robber. She had helped the gargoyles scare him away from Old Man Wilkin's store almost a year ago.

"Him again?" Willow muttered. "I thought he'd straightened out."

Knowing the gargoyles were busy, and confident in her own ability, Willow came out of hiding and walked into the store. At the sound of the bell, the robber turned angrily towards the door. However, when he saw Willow, he went pale.

"Hello again." She told him. "Didn't my friends and I warn you of the consequences of harming innocent people?"

The robber didn't reply. Instead, he shakily pointed his gun right at Willow while scanning the darkness for the gargoyles. When he didn't see any, he started laughing nervously.

"It seems to me that your friends aren't here."

Willow just smirked, green sparks in her eyes.

"That's because I'm enough to deal with you."

The green lightning returned as Willow returned to her gargoyle form. The robber went paler then before, the gun clattering to the ground.

"Now, go turn yourself in again." Willow ordered him. "Or would you prefer I sharpen my claws on your face?"

The guy scrambled out of the store, screaming like a three year old girl every step of the way. Willow watched him go with a triumphant smirk as she returned to her human form. It was then that the three women approached her. They were completely identical in height, weight, and appearance. The only way to tell them apart was their different colored hair. One had white hair, the other was blonde, and the third had black hair.

For a moment, Willow feared that they would turn on her because of what she did, but instead, they all seemed to be slightly smiling.

"Thank you for your assistance." The blonde, whose nametag read Phoebe, said.

"You were very brave, and very noble." The white-haired one, whose nametag read Luna, added.

"There are few who would spare men like him." The black haired one, whose nametag read Seline, concluded.

Willow blinked for a moment, surprised they were not bombarding her with questions about her turning into a gargoyle. Eventually, she just shrugged.

"My friends and I have dealt with him before." She explained. "Besides, I've dealt with enemies a lot worse than him for about a year now."

The three women accepted this, then gestured for her to follow them.

"We have been plagued by thieves since our arrival here." Phoebe explained.

"You were the first to offer assistance." Luna added.

"Please allow us to show our gratitude." Seline asked.

They approached a small bookshelf along the back wall of the store. On it were many leather bound, hardback books. Luna picked out one, a dark colored book with a Scottish family crest on the cover. It was entitled, "The Timeless Bond: The True Tragedy of Macbeth". She then held it out to Willow, who took it with surprise.

"Are you sure you want me to have this?" She asked, looking at the book in surprise.

"Take it with our blessing." The three of them told her in unison.

Willow looked at the book again, determined to protest. She wanted to tell them that it wasn't necessary. However, something about the book made her pause. It was as if she was supposed to have it, as if she needed to have it.

"Thank you." She finally said, her eyes never leaving the cover.

As she walked out of the store, the three woman all smiled at each other.

"The Child of Two Worlds is now prepared." Luna announced.

"Now her companions must be warned." Phoebe added.

"For tonight is where our journey comes to a close." Seline concluded.

A strange, silver mist swirled around the three women as they disappeared.

…..

Willow got back to the tower before the Gargoyles did. The second her feet touched the ground, she transformed back into her human form, making a bee-line for her bed. She curled up under her covers, eager to read her new book. As she opened the front cover, the book seemed to glow with a silvery light. Audible only to her, she heard the voices of the three women from the shop.

" _The Tale of Macbeth is known to all,_

 _Of a King's great rise, and tragic fall._

 _But few know the truth of his cursed fate,_

 _And of his eternal, burning hate._

 _And now, unto you, the tale is told._

 _Of an ancient king, and his demon of old._ "

The light struck Willow, flowing into her eyes and causing them to glow. Then, as quickly as it began, it stopped. The light faded and Willow's eyes closed, slumping into unconsciousness on her bed with the book still open on her chest.

…..

 _Scotland, 994 AD._

 _Goliath unwrapped a bandage from around his left claw, smiling as he saw the wound the Viking Hakon had given him the night before was gone. As he flexed his claw, his beloved mate and his human ally, The Captain of the Guard, watched him._

" _Those Vikings may return at daybreak, Goliath." The Captain insisted. "I say take all your gargoyles and see that they're gone."_

" _I agree." His beloved angel interjected. "Let us go out in force and put an end to these pigs once and for all."_

 _Goliath mulled it over, but shook his head._

" _Too dangerous." He told them. "I don't want to leave the castle unprotected."_

" _But their leader swore he'd be back." The Captain argued. "It's best to hurry them away now, and not take that chance."_

 _Goliath sighed, seeing the wisdom behind this plan._

" _Very well." He relented. "But I shall do it."_

 _With a smile, he stretched his wings, preparing to take off._

" _I can scare those cowards away without any help."_

 _Before he could take to the sky, his beloved grabbed his arm, a desperate look in her eye._

" _That is too dangerous for you!" she pleaded. "Let me come along at least!"_

" _No." Goliath replied, turning to her and taking her hand. "You and the others will stay here at the castle. You are my best warrior. I leave you in command."_

 _She pulled her hand free, a desperate look in her eye._

" _No!" she practically screamed. "I cannot let you!"_

" _I won't go alone." He promised. "Our mentor will accompany me."_

 _He hugged her close, trying to quiet her fears._

" _Remember, you and I are one. Now and forever."_

 _His beloved looked up at him sadly, but said nothing as he turned away. Though she reached for him as he prepared to take off, she did not stop him. As Goliath disappeared from sight, her sadness turned to anger._

" _This ruins everything!" she exclaimed. "The plan was to have all the gargoyles away during the attack so we could return to reclaim an empty castle!"_

 _The Captain approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her anger._

" _The plan can still work." He insisted. "I can still tell Hakon to come at sunrise. He'll take all of the humans from the castle. Wyvern Hill will be yours ag-"_

 _She cut him off by grabbing the front of his cloak, dragging him forward._

" _You fool!" she snarled. "Have you forgotten that we gargoyles are stone during the day?! We'll be helpless to defend ourselves!"_

 _She threw him to the ground in disgust. The Captain didn't seemed fazed as he got back up, straightening his cloak._

" _Not while I'm about." The Captain insisted, "I swear I'll keep your clan safe."_

 _She was reluctant to place the lives of her clan in the hands of the Captain, but seeing little choice, she begrudgingly agreed._

… _.._

 _As sunrise began to fast approach, she found that she could not stand by her decision to trust the Captain to protect her clan. Knowing it was too late to go back on the plan, she instead attempted to warn at least some of her Rookery siblings. Unfortunately, she was too late to do even that. In the ever fading evening darkness, she could see the Vikings beginning to approach, their weapons drawn and malicious grins on their ugly faces._

 _Sadly, she turned away from her clan, taking flight away from the castle, seeking refuge beneath the cliff as the sun rose. As her body turned to stone, she could hear the Vikings beginning their assault, a tear coming to her eye at the thought of her helpless clan._

 _Above her hiding spot, the Vikings succeeded in taking the castle. As the Captain had promised, they took all the humans away from the castle. Unfortunately, the other part of his promise could not be kept. One by one, Hakon smashed every single gargoyle statue he found, reducing them all to rubble._

 _By the time the sun set, the castle was complete empty, full only of burning buildings, and piles of rubble._

… _.._

 _She awoke from her stone sleep, immediately lookup up at the castle. From the smoke emanating from it, she knew that the plan had worked._

" _Yes." She grinned. "At last my clan is free of human rule!"_

 _She scaled the cliff as quickly as she could, eager to lay eyes on her new, human-free home. However, as she finally reached the top of the castle, she was confused by what she saw. The castle was empty, free of humans, but gargoyles as well. As she continued looking around, she felt a cold fear beginning to manifest in her heart._

" _Brothers?" she called. "Sisters?"_

 _Her foot hit a small piece of rubble. In annoyance, she went to toss it away, but that's when she noticed something. The rock was the stone face of one of her clan members. In horror, she dropped it, looking around frantically. As she did, she finally noticed all of the small piles of rubble where her clan members had once roosted._

 _A crushing sorrow took hold of her as she fell to her knees, screaming in pain and anguish. Then the tears began to fall. She would have stayed there, crying over her fallen bretheren, had a shadow not passed over her. Looking up, she saw the silhouette of Goliath and his mentor approaching the tallest tower._

" _Goliath?" she whispered._

 _She watched them land on the tower, kneeling down at the sight off all of their fallen comrades. Ashamed at the part she played in this tragedy, she fled from the castle, unable to face him just yet._

" _I'll return later." She planned. "I'll tell him… I was out looking for him. He'll be so pleased to see me alive!"_

… _.._

 _She did indeed return later, but when she did, another tragedy had struck. Along the tallest tower of the castle, she could see the stone statues of five of her comrades. Confusion struck her as she approached._

" _Stone?" she questioned. "At night? How can this be?"_

 _As she looked up, her tears threatened to return as she spotted Goliath's stone form._

" _Goliath… no…"_

 _She fell to her knees once more._

" _What have I-?"_

 _Before she could finish that sentence, she remembered the Captain's broken promise. She remembered the hatred the humans had shown her and her clan, and then her thoughts turned to the Magus. She knew he had the power to do this to her clan. With these thoughts, her sadness turned to bitterness and hatred._

" _What have they done to you?!"_

 _The sounds of a neighing horse pulled her out of her hatred. Curious, and slightly afraid someone was coming to smash her only remaining clan members, she approached the edge of the battlements to see Magus and Princess Katharine loading the gargoyle eggs from the Rookerie into a wagon. A young boy, one that she remembered had tried to befriend some of the younger members of her clan, closed the back of the wagon, climbing in with the eggs as it rolled away from the castle._

 _She gasped as the wagon with the eggs slowly disappeared from sight. She wanted to go after them, to reclaim that which belonged to her clan, but she knew that she alone could not protect them. Reluctantly, she turned away, scaling the tall tower until she was beside Goliath's statue._

" _Goodbye, my love…" she whispered, kissing his stone cold lips._

 _A light rain began to fall as she turned away from the castle, flying off into the night. She couldn't see it, but as the rain fell over the statues of her fallen friends, they almost appeared like tears._

… _.._

 _On a small farm, not too far from the remains of Castle Wyvern, a young farm boy named Gillecomgain was about to do his nightly chores. He hated life on the farm, and his seemingly endless streams of chores his father and mother could come up with for him. As he walked sullenly towards the stables to start his chores, he could hear the horses inside screaming and whinnying like a monster was in there with them._

" _What the devil-?"_

 _Thinking fast, Gillecomgain ran to the door of the stable, taking hold of a pitchfork sticking out of nearby haystack. Taking a deep breath, he threw the doors to the stables open, holding out the pitchfork like a spear._

" _Alright!" he called. "Whatever you are, get out of here!"_

 _All of a sudden, the female gargoyle came out of the shadows, raking Gillecomgain across the face. He fell, dropping the pitchfork as blood poured from in between his fingers. The female gargoyle snarled at him, kicking him aside as she snatched a sack of apples from beside the stable door. Gillecomgain struggled to his feet, watching the female gargoyle disappear into the night._

" _You'll pay for that… you monster!"_

… _.._

 _Twenty six years later, the female gargoyle had managed to build herself a new clan, with her as the leader. Unlike while she was with the Wyvern Clan, she followed a different set of rules. They did not protect humans, they did not trust humans, and above all, they fought humans and stole from them every chance they got._

 _In one village that was almost constantly plagued by the clan of gargoyles, a group of soldiers stood watch over the food storage, their eyes trained on the sky._

" _Perhaps they won't come this night." One dared to hope._

 _A howl in the night dashed that particular dream as the soldiers readied their weapons. As they scanned the barren landscape, they didn't see the gargoyles swooping down until it was too late. They dropped a weighted net down upon the soldiers, effectively trapping them._

 _With the soldiers dealt with, the gargoyles all landed before the locked storage tower, breaking through the door with relative ease. Without hesitation or remorse, they plundered the stores for all they had, not leaving a single crumb of food for the humans._

" _You filthy beasts!" One of the men cried out._ _"The Hunter will wipe your thieving kind off the face of this earth!"_

 _The female gargoyle, the past quarter of a century evident on her face, turned to the soldier with a snarl._

" _Not while I live." She promised._

 _Hatred brimming in her eyes, she raised a mace, bringing it down on the helpless humans, silencing their cries of outrage and fear._

… _.._

 _In a hidden sanctuary in the cliffs of Scotland, the female and her clan awaited the dawn's fair light. She rationed out their stolen provisions, ensuring that everyone got all that they needed. Unfortunately, even with all of the food that they had stolen, there were those in the clan that did not see the honor in their lifestyle._

" _I'm tired of scrounging for food and acting like a thief." One of the gargoyles grumbled. "I don't see why we can't just make peace with the humans."_

 _The female approached the gargoyle that had spoken, backhanding him across their sanctuary. As he slowly got to his feet, the female grabbed him, lifting him into the air._

" _Do you think the humans want peace?" she questioned. "We are all that is left of our kind in this world, and the Hunter begrudges each of us our lives! I will not let him win!"_

 _In her anger, she did not see the three visitors to her sanctuary until one spoke up._

" _We bring word of the hunter." One of them called out._

 _The anger in the female's eyes faded, giving way to surprise. She turned to see three identical, old female gargoyles. The only way the female could tell them apart was their different colored hair. One had black hair, one had gold, and the third had white. Though she was surprised to see them, she welcomed them with open arms._

" _I do not know you." She greeted. "What clan do you hail from?"_

" _We hail of no clan." The blonde one explained. "We are wanderers, providing aid to those who need it."_

" _And now, your Hunter seeks a human target in Castle Moray." The black haired one added._

" _You and your clan must ally with the Moray Clan. Do this, and you will be rid of the Hunter." The white one insisted._

 _The female scoffed, turning away from the three old gargoyles._

" _Ally with the humans…" She growled, placing a claw over her heart. "I will never make that mistake again."_

 _She turned back to the old gargoyles, her face hardened._

" _Let the Hunter seek out his human prey." She proclaimed. "For once he is done, I shall slay him myself."_

… _.._

 _At Castle Moray, a friendly game of chess between Findlaech, the Lord of Castle Moray, and a young noble woman by the name of Gruoch. Despite her young age, the young woman succeeded in placing the Lord in checkmate, much to his surprise and delight._

" _Ha!" He laughed good-naturedly. "You're as clever as you are beautiful my dear!"_

" _Thank you milord." Gruoch replied with a small bow._

 _Bodhe, Gruoch's father, stood up from where he sat at the great dining table, walking over to where a young lad sat, watching the game with a faraway smile._

" _Macbeth!" he declared, drawing the boy's attention. "Perhaps you should try your hand at the game?"_

 _The boy blinked, looking up at Bodhe before turning to his father._

" _An excellent idea!" Findlaech agreed. "Come lad, take your seat, and see that you do better than your father."_

 _Nervously, the young Macbeth stood up, talking his seat at the chessboard. As they two young ones begin to replace the chess pieces, their fathers sit at the table._

" _That Macbeth is a good boy." Bodhe commented with a smile. "A sight more sturdy then his cousin, Duncan."_

 _Findlaech lets out a sigh at the heir to the throne._

" _Aye. I cannot change that Duncan will one day rule the realm, but I can only hope he will be a better ruler then I believe he will be."_

" _He is rash, I must admit." Bodhe commented. "But perhaps the weight of the crown will settle his spirits."_

" _One can only hope." Findlaech nodded. "But he will be our King, for good or ill. And by the Sigil of Moray, Findlaech pledges his loyalty. "_

 _Both Macbeth and Gruoch were still replacing the chess pieces on the board. By accident, their hands touched, causing Macbeth to blush furiously. Gruoch was also blushing, but she was a bit more discreet about it. Exchanging knowing smiles with Findlaech, Bodhe rose from his seat._

" _Enough talk for one night." He decided. "It's time I see Gruoch to bed."_

" _Of course." Findlaech agreed. "Macbeth, see our guests to their chambers and return straight away."_

" _Y-yes father." Macbeth replied, his cheeks still red._

 _Without another word, Macbeth led Gruoch and her father out of the dining hall. As they left, Findlaech went to pour himself a glass of wine, only to find the decanter empty. Setting it down, he clapped twice to summon the kitchen boy to refill it. When he didn't emerge immediately, the Lord grumbled._

" _Wretched kitchen boy." He grumbled. "Probably napping by the stove again."_

 _The door opened and Findlaech turned towards the sound, ready to give the boy a stern lecture. However, the words caught in his throat when he realized it was not the kitchen boy that had emerged. Instead, it was an imposing figure cloaked in black. He wore a thick black cloak over a strange hood with three red claw marks across the face. The figure had his sword drawn, bright purple eyes boring into Findlaech like a predator._

" _The Hunter!" Findlaech exclaimed. "GUARDS! GUARDS!"_

 _Nobody came running, forcing him to defend himself. Thinking quickly, Findlaech grabbed a silver platter off the table, discarding the food on top of hit and using it as a shield. He barely brought it up in time to block the incoming blow from the Hunter's sword. Despite his failed first attempt, the hunter kept attacking, forcing the lord out of the dining hall and onto the battlements outside._

 _Back in the dining hall, Macbeth returned, still smiling from his encounter with Gruoch. However, when he saw his father facing off against the Hunter with naught but a dinner plate, his eyes fly open._

" _Father!"_

 _Thinking fast, Macbeth grabbed a pair of swords off of the mantle, running out towards the battlements. As he approached, he could see the tray his father was using was beginning to break under the constant attacks from the Hunter. Just as it broke, Macbeth tossed one of the swords at his father._

" _Catch!" he called._

 _Unfortunately, the Hunter was faster. He intercepted the incoming sword, sending it over the battlements. Without hesitation, Macbeth ran forward, coming between his father and the Hunter._

" _I will not let you lay a finger on him."_

 _The two exchanged blow after blow, their skills equally matched despite Macbeth's young age. Above the fray, Gruoch and Bodhe peered out the windows, drawn by the sounds of the fighting. Upon seeing Macbeth fighting the Hunter, Gruoch gasped._

" _Macbeth!" she cried._

 _Macbeth looked up, a mistake that cost him his sword. Now disarmed by the Hunter, Macbeth backs away, Gruoch running out of her room to try and help him. Luckily for Macbeth, his father was not out of the fight just yet. He grabbed onto the Hunter from behind, attempting to pull him away from the boy. Macbeth then ran forward, trying to pry the sword from the Hunter's grip. A sudden kick sent the lad, as well as his sword, flying across the battlements and into the just arriving Gruoch._

 _With the Hunter now weaponless, Findlaech tossed him aside, diving for the sword. He reached it, then jumped to his feet, intent on killing the Hunter once and for all._

 _However, the Hunter easily dodged the blow, using Findlaech forward momentum to throw him off the battlements. In the scuffle, he also took hold of the Sigil of Moray, a necklace that hung around Findlaech's neck._

" _FATHER!" Macbeth cried, running to the edge of the battlements. "NO!"_

 _Tears poured from his eyes, his father nowhere in sight. So distraught was he at the loss of his father that he did not even notice the Hunter coming up behind him, his sword poised to kill._

" _No!" Gruoch screamed._

 _However, before the blow could be struck, the female gargoyle came shooting out of the sky, tackling the Hunter to the ground in a sudden flurry of motion. He managed to kick her away, both of them getting to their feet._

" _Finally I have you." The female snarled gleefully._

" _You…" The Hunter growled, speaking for the first time since his arrival. "Now I will finally have my revenge."_

 _Macbeth and Gruoch now fully ignored, the Hunter and the female clashed. The female's tail came out, whipping the sword from the Hunter's hands. It clattered before Macbeth, who picked it up in a furious motion._

" _MURDERER!" he screamed, charging blinding at the Hunter._

 _The Hunter easily dodged the reckless blow, sending Macbeth flying at the female. She two knocked him away. He went flying towards the battlements, narrowly avoiding falling off them by grabbing the edge. While Gruoch went to try and save him, the female closed in on the Hunter._

" _Now you will know how it feels to be hunted." She jeered. "And it will be the last sensation you will ever experience."_

 _She raised her claws to attack, but a frantic scream from Gruoch drew her attention. She could see the young girl slipping over the edge, unable to pull Macbeth to safety. She wanted to turn away, but when she looked at the two of them, she couldn't help but see her beloved Goliath urging her to aid them._

 _Reluctantly, she turned away from the Hunter, taking hold of the girl's waist and pulling her to safety. Once both Macbeth and Gruoch were safely away from the edge, she turned away from them, intent on completely her mission. Unfortunately, the Hunter had taken the opportunity to vanish._

" _No!" she cried. "I almost had him!"_

 _Both Gruoch and Macbeth looked up at the female, both fearfully, and gratefully._

" _Thank you." Gruoch whispered._

 _The female turned to them, partially angry at them for robbing her of her revenge, but also surprised that they so opening thanked her. With a dismissive scoff, she launched herself from the battlements, leaving the two young ones alone to ponder who she was._

… _.._

 _In Edinburgh Castle, Prince Duncan, the future King of Scotland, paced around the castle. He was extremely nervous, and becoming more and more irritable with each passing minute. However, when he heard a distinctive knocking at his chamber door, he stopped. As he turned to the door, the Hunter walked in._

" _Is it done?" Duncan demanded._

 _Without a word, the Hunter pulled the Sigil of Moray from his pocket, tossing it towards the young prince. He caught it, looking at the golden sigil with a gleam in his eyes._

" _You did it." He whispered. "Clan Moray is no more."_

" _Alas, young Macbeth still lives." The Hunter replied._

 _Duncan shrugged._

" _It matters little." He decided. "Findlaech was well loved. With his support, Macbeth could have been King. However, now he is but an orphan with no title of his own."_

 _He pocketed the Sigil, then turned to the Hunter._

" _But now, Castle Moray stands without a Steward." He mused. "And I can see no one better to hold the position then you, Hunter."_

 _The Hunter pulled down his hood, then removed his mask. He had light brown, curly hair and pale blue eyes. However, his most striking feature was a set of three scars across his face, matching those sewn onto his signature mask._

" _Please, milord." The Hunter replied with a bow. "Call me- Gillecomgain."_

… _.._

 _Twelve years passed, and the battle between the Hunter and the Female Gargoyle continued to rage. Neither of them were willing to give up their fight, not until the other lay dead at their feet. However, the years were beginning to show in the two combatants. The female's red hair had become a lighter shade, while the Hunter became fatigued more easily than in the past._

" _How pitiful." She muttered. "You have grown weak, human."_

 _The Hunter snarled underneath his mask, his sword raised to attack. The female went to meet him, but stopped when she noticed the ever lightening sky. Dawn was fast approaching, and she would be vulnerable._

" _We'll finish this another night." She promised._

 _The Hunter went to take one more swipe at her, but she jumped up, disappearing into the sky. Angrily, the Hunter sheathed his sword, watching her disappear._

" _Not if I find you during the day." He threatened._

… _.._

 _In Castle Moray, the young lad Macbeth had grown into a fine young man. Despite losing his father, and his title, he had been allowed to stay with Bodhe as his ward. During this time, he and Gruoch had fallen deeply in love. Unfortunately, when Macbeth went to ask Bodhe for permission to marry her, he had refused._

" _I'm sorry my boy." Bodhe told him. "But Gruoch's hand is already promised to Lord Gillecomgain."_

 _Macbeth could not believe his ears._

" _What?" he demanded. "How can you do this to us?"_

" _As her father, I have the right to choose who Gruoch marries, and I chose him."_

 _Macbeths fists clenched in anger._

" _I'm warning you!" he swore. "If you allow this… this… travesty to continue, Then Gruoch and I will quit this castle! And this land!"_

 _Bodhe sighed, knowing full well that Macbeth would make good on his promise._

" _Be reasonable, Macbeth." He told him. "This union has been ordered by King Duncan himself. If we were to go against his wishes, we might as well tie our own nooses."_

" _I do not care!" Macbeth insisted. "I will take Gruoch! She is the only home I will ever need!"_

" _There will be no safe place to run!" Bodhe finally shouted. "You will be fugitives of all Scotland!"_

 _Macbeth was taken aback by Bodhe's harsh words. With a sigh, Bodhe approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder._

" _If you cannot think of yourself," He told Macbeth, "at least think of my daughter."_

… _.._

 _Upon a hilltop near the castle, Gruoch awaited Macbeth's return. Humming a small tune and picking flowers, she imagined what life would be like as the wife of her beloved Macbeth. When she heard him approaching, she arose, happy to see him. However, when she saw the look of misery on his face, her heart sank._

" _My love," she called. "Has something happened?"_

 _Macbeth looked away, his heart heavy._

" _Gruoch, your father has promised your hand to Lord Gillecomgain, by order of King Duncan."_

 _Gruoch's eyes widened as she gasped._

" _How can this be?" she asked. "He knows of our love, of our promise to be together."_

" _Yes, but he cannot refuse my cousin."_

 _Gruoch's eye's hardened._

" _Then we shall run away together. We'll go to England. There we will be safe."_

" _No." Macbeth insisted. "You must do as your father wishes. Marry Gillecomgain."_

 _Gruoch looked at Macbeth, tears in her eyes._

" _But I do not love Gillecomgain." She told him, hugging him tightly. "My heart belongs to you and you alone."_

 _Macbeth held her, wanting nothing more than to whisk her away to somewhere that Duncan could never find them. However, Bodhe's words rang in his ears._

" _What kind of life can I offer you?" he asked. "If we ran away, we would spend the rest of our lives hunted like dogs. We would never know a moment's rest."_

" _I would endure that, for you."_

" _But I cannot do that to you." Macbeth replied. "I love you too much to make you endure such hardships."_

 _Reluctantly, he pushed her away._

" _You must do as your father commands."_

 _With tears in her eyes, Gruoch reached for Macbeth, but pulled her hand away. She knew he was doing what he thought was best for her, even if it broke both of their hearts._

" _As you wish."_

 _She turned away, talking down the hillside. Macbeth watched her go, then collapsed to his knees in the grass, pounding the dirt with his fists in anger and misery._

… _.._

 _In time, Gillecomgain and Gruoch were wed. Everyone celebrated their union, especially King Duncan. Many remarked that it was a happy beginning for the kingdom. Unfortunately, Macbeth did not see it that way. All throughout the ceremony, his eyes never left Gruoch._

" _It should be me up at the altar with her." He thought to himself._

 _Gruoch also shared Macbeth's misery. As she was presented alongside her new husband, she looked over at Macbeth, longing to be at his side._

 _The wedding was not the only thing being celebrated that day. Duncan's wife had given birth to a healthy baby boy, the future King of all Scotland. As everyone cooed over the sleeping newborn, Macbeth took his leave, his misery and self-loathing too great to bear._

 _Duncan watched his cousin leave, his celebratory smile giving way to a nervous grimace. He had married Gruoch to Gillecomgain to ensure that his cousin would remain a title-less orphan. He wanted to be certain that Macbeth could never rise against him. However, perhaps he had pushed Macbeth too far._

… _.._

 _That night, Duncan summoned Gillecomgain to his private quarters._

" _I fear that my cousin may have been pushed to the brink with the loss of his beloved Gruoch." Duncan told him. "He may attempt to usurp my throne."_

" _And what would you have me do, milord?" Gillecomgain asked._

" _Simple." Duncan replied, a mischievous smile on his face. "I would like for you to arrange a little… accident… for Macbeth."_

" _Nay." Gillecomgain replied. "Tis not a wise move. Macbeth is well-loved by your people. Besides, having him killed, even if by accident, would raise suspicions about the true nature of his father's death. A death you personally ordered, milord."_

 _Duncan's eyes narrowed as he snarled._

" _Do not defy me, Gillecomgain!" Duncan ordered, rising to his feet._

 _Gillecomgain just snorted, an evil smile on his face._

" _Perhaps it is you who should not defy me." He replied. "Or would you like your son to grow up an orphan, like your cousin did?"_

 _Duncan grew silent as Gillecomgain rose from where he sat, walking out of the room._

" _Now, if you'll excuse me, my wife is waiting for me to start our honeymoon."_

 _Duncan watched him leave, angrily punching the wall._

" _I never should have trusted that man!" He exclaimed._

 _As he pace around the room, trying to come up with a solution to his problem, three handmaidens, all identical save for white, black, and blonde hair, approached the King._

" _If we may, milord." The white haired one said._

" _Perhaps Macbeth can rid you of the Hunter." The black-haired one added._

" _And the Hunter take Macbeth in turn." The blonde one finished._

 _Duncan went to dismiss the handmaidens, but their words rang with truth. The Hunter was indeed formidable, but Macbeth had spent years training for the day he would meet the man who took his father from him. If they were to meet, they just might take each other out._

" _An excellent idea." Duncan replied. "Fetch my cousin and bring him here. Tell him it is urgent."_

… _.._

 _Macbeth entered Duncan's chambers, surprised to have been summoned._

" _Macbeth, dear cousin." Duncan greeted. "Please, come in. I am in desperate need of your council."_

 _Macbeth entered, giving a proper bow._

" _What is it?" he asked._

" _Macbeth, I have made a grave mistake." Duncan explained. "One I cannot even hope to be forgiven for."_

" _What do you-?" Macbeth tried to ask._

" _It's Gillecomgain." He replied. "I have just learned that he is The Hunter."_

 _Macbeth's eyes flew open. The man who murdered his father, the man who ruined his life, was Gillecomgain?_

" _WHAT?!" He exclaimed._

" _He played me for a fool." Duncan added, "I believed him to be a honorable man, one who would bring peace after your father's demise. But now I see he orchestrated this entire thing. He wanted Castle Moray for himself, and like a fool I gave it to him."_

" _Then take it back!" Macbeth exclaimed._

" _I would, but Moray is well armed and heavily fortified. If I were to try and renounce his claim to it, I fear he will turn Moray's forces against me, against Scotland. I cannot in good conscious send my people into a war they cannot win."_

 _That's when Duncan's head came up._

" _But you, you could face him."_

 _Macbeth blinked._

" _You are the true heir to Moray, a birthright stolen from you by that charlatan. Go to him. Go with my blessing and take back what is yours. Take back Moray. Take back your beloved Gruoch. But most importantly, take your revenge."_

 _Macbeth gripped his sword, a vengeful snarl on his face._

" _It would be my pleasure."_

… _.._

 _In the sanctuary of the Female and her gargoyles, the three old gargoyles returned, hoping to convince the female to join forces with the humans against The Hunter._

" _The Hunter will resurface tonight at Castle Moray." The black haired one explained._

" _We offer you another opportunity to-" the white haired one began._

" _To destroy my enemy!" the female interrupted._

" _To ally yourself with Macbeth of Clan Moray." The white one finished._

 _The female screeched in anger at the three old gargoyles._

" _I have told you once, and I will tell you again! I will NEVER ally with a human! Never AGAIN!"_

 _The three old gargoyles were undaunted._

" _The hunter is enemy to you both." The black haired one explained._

" _Together, you can defeat him." The blonde one concluded. "But separately-"_

 _The female held up a claw, the anger fading away, giving way to reason._

" _I make no promises." She interrupted._

… _.._

 _At Castle Moray, Gruoch sat on the battlements, looking out at the night sky. In her hand, she held a single red rose, one given to her by Macbeth before her departure from Edinburgh Castle. Watching from the doorway, Gillecomgain let out an annoyed sigh. While he loved cherished Gruoch's beauty, her heart laid with Macbeth, something he knew he could never take._

" _Gruoch." He called. "The night is cold. Go inside and stoke the fire."_

 _She got up, leaving the single rose on the battlements as she disappeared inside. Once she was gone, Gillecomgain takes the rose, looking at it in disgust before smashing it beneath his boot. So distracted was he that he did not see Macbeth until his sword was pointed at his back._

" _I have waited twelve years for this day, murderer!" he declared._

 _Before Gillecomgain could react, Macbeth kicked him hard, sending him across the battlement._

" _Draw your sword and fight me, or I will slay you like the vile dog that you are."_

 _Gillecomgain rose to his feet, unable to contain a chuckle._

" _Are you describing me?" he asked as he drew his sword. "Or your mongrel father?"_

 _Macbeth saw red as he ran forward, swinging wildly at his opponent, Gillecomgain easily sidestepped, bringing the hilt of the sword down on the back of Macbeth's neck. Though dazed, Macbeth did not give up. He flipped a small bench, sending it flying at Gillecomgain. Once again, the man easily dodged, rewarding Macbeth with a punch to the gut._

 _While the two men fought, the female watched their battle from atop the castle tower. She did not know which one was her opponent, and thus, had to wait until he revealed himself._

 _Macbeth was still reeling from the punch, and Gillecomgain raised his sword to sever his head from his shoulders. Luckily, Macbeth swung his legs out, knocking Gillecomgain off his feet. In the fall, he lost his grip on his sword, and was forced to roll away from it to avoid one of Macbeth's blows. Now weaponless, Gillecomgain backed away from Macbeth, self-consciously looking over the edge of the battlements. These were the same battlements where Findlaech had lost his life._

" _How appropriate." Macbeth taunted. "You will die the same way my father died!"_

 _He raised his sword to deliver the killing blow, but stopped when he saw Gruoch coming out of the castle._

" _Macbeth?" she called in surprise._

" _Gruoch, no!"_

 _Thinking fast, Gillecomgain grabbed Gruoch, placing her between himself and Macbeth._

" _Go on, lad." Gillecomgain taunted. "All you have to do to get to me, is go through her!"_

" _No!" Macbeth cried, getting down on one knee and holding out his sword in surrender. "Don't hurt her."_

 _Gillecomgain grinned, taking the sword from Macbeth. With an evil chuckle, he took hold of his hood, pulling his signature mask on over his face. Above, the female launched herself of the roof, her prey now in sight._

" _You will regret allowing me to see you dawn that mask, Hunter!" she screamed._

 _Hearing the cry, the Hunter looked up, tossing Gruoch aside to face her. Gruoch stumbled, nearly falling off the battlements. Only timely intervention from Macbeth prevented her untimely demise. He pulled her to safety, the two star-crossed lovers embracing for the first time in what felt like an eternity._

 _Back with the Hunter and the female, they fought, sword against mace, both of them desperate to end the fight here and now._

" _This will be your last night, monster!"_

 _He punched the female across the face, forcing her back several feet. He then grabbed her mace, swinging both of his weapons at her, forcing her to flee or risk death. Finally, she grabbed a metal brazier, using it to knock the mace from his hand, then the sword off the edge of the battlement. Tossing her makeshift weapon aside, she took hold of the Hunter, ripping his mask away to reveal his scarred face._

" _Take a good, long look." He sneered. "Tis your handiwork. Done to me when I was but a lad. Remember?"_

" _No." Demona replied bluntly._

 _In anger, Gillecomgain grabbed her, flipping them both over the edge. Thinking fast, Macbeth ran forward, determined to save the life of the one who had saved him twice already. As he got to the edge, he saw the female clinging to the stone wall, Gillecomgain in turn clinging to her leg. He grabbed her arm just seconds before she lost her grip._

 _However, Gillecomgain was determined not to lose his prey again. He planted his feet on the stone, pulling as hard as he could to get Macbeth to let them both fall. Unwilling to die, the female whipped him with her tail, sending him plummeting to his doom. As his screams disappeared into the fog below, Macbeth pulled the female to safety._

 _The female hunched on the edge, looking at Macbeth in surprise. The human had no reason to help her, and yet he had. Conflicted, she did the only thing she could think of._

" _Thank you." She said softly._

" _I owed it to you." He replied._

" _Then we are even." The female surmised. "Good."_

 _Without another word, she glided away from the castle, happy to be rid of the Hunter, as well as any debt she may have held towards the human._

… _.._

 _With Gillecomgain gone, Macbeth's birthright was restored, naming him the High Steward of Moray. More than that, he and Gruoch were wed, just as they always should have been. While the marriage of Gruoch and Gillecomgain had been a great celebration, Macbeth and Gruoch's union was a festival unlike any other._

 _As Bodhe presented them to the crowd, everyone cheered them on, tossing flower petals and rice at the newlyweds. For the first time in their lives, everything was perfect._

 _However, watching the festival from a high window, Duncan was not pleased. He had hoped that Macbeth and Gillecomgain would kill each other. Unfortunately, one threat to his throne still lived. Still, he was not without a back-up plan._

" _There will always be a Hunter, my son." He told his newborn son, holding up the mask of the Hunter. "And there will always be the hunted."_

… _.._

 _Eight years passed, and Macbeth had a son of his own, a young lad named Luoch. In time, Luoch and Duncan's son Canmore became good friends. They would run and play in the misty hills that surrounded castle Moray. Usually, their fathers would accompany them. While Duncan still saw Macbeth as a threat to his rule, he kept him close. In his eyes, you keep your friends close and your enemies closer._

 _On one of the days were the boys were running about, Duncan lost his footing, slipping off the side of the cliff. Without hesitation, Macbeth dove for him, grabbing his arm before he could go much further._

" _Hold on." He called. "I've got you."_

 _With a mighty pull, he dragged Duncan safely away from the ledge. For a moment, they laid there, panting from shock and adrenaline._

" _Macbeth…" Duncan whispered in utter surprise. "You saved my life…"_

 _Macbeth shrugged it off, getting to his feet and offering his hand to his cousin and King._

" _I'm sure you would have done the same for me, milord."_

 _Duncan was silent for a moment, still reeling from the fact that the man he had feared would one day steal his throne from him had not even hesitated to help him. Perhaps he had been too hasty in judging his cousin._

" _This dispels any doubts I ever held of your loyalty to me, and to the crown!" Duncan cried delighted._

 _Macbeth did not share his happiness. Instead, his gaze seemed to have fallen on a nearby cave. Following his cousin's gaze, he saw that the cave was full of gargoyles, all of them frozen in stone._

" _Gargoyles!" Duncan called as they entered the cave. "A whole clan of them!"_

 _Macbeth looked among the different creatures, then he laid eyes on a specific statue. It was the female gargoyle, the one who had saved his life 20 years ago, and who he in turn had saved eight years ago._

 _He was pulled from his memories by the sound of Duncan grabbing a large stone off the ground, preparing to smash the statues. Panicking, Macbeth quickly put himself between his cousin and the gargoyles._

" _Milord!" he exclaimed. "I beg of you, spare them."_

 _Duncan raised an eyebrow in surprise, but allowed Macbeth to explain._

" _It was not long ago that the gargoyles lived alongside us in peace. This one and I share a similar relationship."_

 _Though Duncan was skeptical, he dropped the rock._

" _Very well." He agreed. "Since you saved my life, I will spare them in turn."_

 _Together, the two men left the cave, where they gathered their sons to return home. However, a strange, thick fog began to pour into the area, badly obscuring the landscape._

" _There is something… unearthly about this fog." Macbeth muttered._

" _I agree." Duncan muttered. "We best leave, before we are-"_

He never finished his thought, for at that moment, a strange silhouette became visible through the fog. _Three haggard old women were hunched over a bubbling caldron. They each stirred the strange, green stew inside with long sticks, muttering strange nonsense between themselves._

" _Double, double toil and trouble, Fire burn, and cauldron bubble."_

 _They seemed to notice their guests, gesturing to them with their long nailed talon-like fingers._

" _All hail Duncan!_ _King of Scotland and father of the king hereafter!" One of them called out._

 _Duncan seemed to smile, placing a proud hand on his son's shoulders. The Macbeth walked forward, drawing an almost identical cry from the old hags._

" _All hail Macbeth! King of Scotland and father of the king hereafter!" another called._

 _Macbeth's eyes flew open at the witch's words, and Duncan's face grew angry._

" _You speak treason you old crones!" he exclaimed._

" _You are but half-right." Macbeth clarified, trying to calm his irate cousin. "Duncan is the right and proper King."_

" _King now, he is." One of the witches agreed. "But each of you in turn shall be King."_

 _Macbeth began waving his hands, dismissing the claims._

" _I say nay to thee, weird sisters." He insisted. "Prince Canmore is destined to be King after Duncan."_

 _The old witches seemed angered by Macbeth's words._

" _You would lecture US on fate?"_

 _The mist became thicker and thicker, until it swallowed up the three old hags and their cooking pot. Almost desperately, Macbeth turned to his cousin._

" _Milord, I pray you do not take the ravings of those three madwomen seriously." He begged. "I would never betray you, cousin."_

" _You are right, cousin." Duncan agreed, turning away. "Utter nonsense."_

 _However, his face showed a renewal in his distrust for his cousin. Even if the women had been mad, he could not risk the chance that they spoke the truth. He would have to rid himself of Macbeth, sooner rather than later._

… _.._

 _Later at dusk, Duncan returned to the cave, flanked by an entire armada of soldiers._

" _If Macbeth counts on the gargoyles' aid in the coming battle, then he'll find it a futile hope."_

 _He approached one of the gargoyles, taking a mace in one hand, and the Hunter's mask in the other._

" _Destroy them all." He ordered, pulling the mask over his face. "Smash them all to rubble. Wipe their monstrous race off the map."_

 _One of the guards looked nervously at the setting sun, knowing full well what that meant._

" _Wouldn't it be wiser to wait until morning?" he asked._

" _I was lucky to find them here this morning. We may not be so lucky next time."_

 _Acting quickly, the men began smashing every gargoyle they found. Unfortunately, the sun was sinking deeper and deeper beneath the clouds. It finally vanished just as Duncan prepared to destroy the statue of the female. Her stone skin shattered just in time for her to grab the mace and toss her attacker aside. The three remaining gargoyles that the men had failed to smash also awoke, immediately turning on their would-be destroyers._

" _This cave will be your tomb!" The female threatened, approaching the fallen King._

 _Unfortunately, one of Duncan's men tackled her, allowing for another to get Duncan to safety. The female fought back, but she was old, and her great strength was diminished. She found herself pinned under the soldier, who drew a dagger to end her life. She flinched, awaiting the blow, but one of her remaining brethren stopped it from coming. He tossed the man aside, helping the female to her feet._

" _Take to the skies!" she bellowed._

 _Ignoring the men, the four gargoyles fled the caves, taking to the skies. As Duncan and his men disappeared from sight, the female let out an angry curse._

" _Now we shall have to find a new lair!" One of the remaining gargoyles exclaimed. "The hunting there was good!"_

" _Yes," The female growled. "But we are still the prey!"_

 _She turned away from her comrades, muttering to herself._

" _I weary of this fugitive life. But tired or nay, there is no one else who can lead the rest of our kind. Had I the strength of my youth, I would give those humans cause to run…"_

 _As this thought passed through her, she found her thoughts drifting to that of the Weird Sisters that appeared before her in the past. She knew that they were no ordinary gargoyles, she could sense the ominous presence of magic about them. Perhaps if she could find them, they could find a way to restore unto her the youth she so desired._

… _.._

 _At Castle Moray, Macbeth tended to a fire burning in the fireplace. The words of the Weird Sisters had him worried. Duncan had always been fearful that Macbeth would take his throne, something Macbeth had no desire for. He was content with his life as High Steward of Moray, but he knew Duncan did not see that._

" _Macbeth." Bodhe called out._

 _Macbeth turned to see Bodhe, much older and greyer after these 8 years._

" _You bring news, old friend?" Macbeth inquired._

" _King Duncan's army moves against ye." Bodhe explained._

 _The poker fell from Macbeth's hands. So Duncan had taken the Weird Sister's words as truth. He sighed, having hoped that saving his life would have been enough to prove his loyalty to his cousin. However, it seemed that Duncan's lust for power blinded any hope Macbeth held._

" _What should I do, Bodhe?" he asked. "My retainers are loyal, but they're no match for Duncan's forces."_

 _Bodhe looked up at Macbeth, then over at the dining table, where Gruoch and Luoch were preparing for dinner._

" _It is a slim chance, but if you surrender now, perhaps he will spare my daughter, and my grandson."_

 _Macbeth looked at his family, seeing the wisdom in Bodhe's words. Not knowing if he would see them again, he walked up to his wife, embracing her tightly._

" _Always remember, I love you." He told her._

 _Gruoch could feel the tension in her husband, but felt that it was not wise to ask him about it. Macbeth then picked up his son, holding him close as he whispered in his ear._

" _Mind your mother." He told him. "Always."_

 _He stood up, walking solemnly out of the room. Unable to hold herself back, Gruoch followed him._

" _My love!" she called. "What troubles you? Has something happened?"_

 _Macbeth turned to her, forcing himself to appear cheerful and nonchalant._

" _Tis nothing, my dear." He assured her. "I just go to see my cousin the King. The journey will be brief."_

 _She embraced him again, knowing full well what Macbeth meant by brief. She kissed him one last time, then watched as he left the castle, doing her best to hide her tears from her son._

… _.._

 _Macbeth rode out of Castle Moray, not daring to look back for fear his resolve would crumble. As his home disappeared from view, a familiar fog rolled in. It didn't take long for him to realize that he had ventured into the cliffs where the gargoyles resided. On a whim, he called out._

" _I know you are there!" he shouted. "The one who saved me all those years ago!"_

 _The female gargoyle, who had come alone to the cliffs in search of the Weird Sisters, crouched behind a rock in an attempt to hide herself from the Macbeth._

" _I beg of you, I am in need of your assistance!"_

" _And what if I do not seek to give it?" She snarled, still remaining in hiding._

" _Please, surely you remember me? Together we defeated the Hunter!"_

 _Anger still fresh in her heart, she leapt from her hiding spot, landing before Macbeth._

" _I remember, and that is the only reason I do not crush you where you stand." She growled._

 _Macbeth reached for her, hoping to calm the obviously angry creature._

" _I need your help once more." He explained. "My clan is in danger."_

" _And what of my clan?" the female demanded. "You humans have all but destroyed us, wiped us all out! There are so few of us left, and we are still pursued by the Hunter!"_

 _Macbeth's eyes grew wide. It would seem Gillecomgain was not the only Hunter._

" _Then I will protect your clan." He promised. "Help me now, and I swear on my life I will protect them for all days."_

 _The female eyes Macbeth skeptically. She thought back to the Wyvern Massacre, and how the Captain had promised the same thing. Her trust had cost her everything, and she was unwilling to give it again._

" _I have heard this song before, and I regretted falling for it. How do I know you will keep your word?"_

 _As she said this, the wind began to pick up, swirling around before the two as the Weird Sisters appeared. To Macbeth, they looked like the three old hags he had met earlier that day. To the female, they were the old gargoyles that had appeared to her twice before._

" _You three…" Macbeth whispered._

" _You again…" The female muttered._

" _This bargain calls for an act of good faith." The blonde sister declared._

 _The female approached the old hags angrily._

" _What bargain?" she demanded. "We have no bargain!"_

 _The sisters ignored the female's outburst, just looking at her curiously._

" _What is it that you desire?" the black haired one asked._

" _My youth restored!" she declared. "So that I may continue to lead my clan."_

" _And what would you be willing to trade, Macbeth of Moray?" the white-haired one asked._

" _Anything to save my family." He replied without a moments hesitation._

" _Then the bones are cast." The black haired one declared. "We shall begin."_

 _The sisters joined hands, circling around Macbeth and the female until they were back to back. Then, they began to speak in unison._

"Across the mists of space and time

We pose this covenant sublime:

Macbeth his youth doth offer here,

To make this one a force to fear,

While she with fang and claw and wing

Doth swear sweet death his foes to bring.

By their acceptance are they consigned

Unto each other's fate designed,

Forever and eternal bound,

And each the other's pain resound."

 _The fog swirled around the two of them, both of them changing as the magic took hold. Macbeth's youthful brown hair turned as white as snow, though he kept his youthful physic. The female, however, underwent a massive change. Her wrinkled, bony frame became fuller and younger, her white hair returning to its original shade of fiery red._

 _Then, almost as suddenly as it appeared, the wind died away, leaving the two newly bound allies sprawled out on the ground. As they slowly got to their feet, the female marveled at her restored form, running her claws through her bright red hair. Macbeth felt his own, pulling free a few silvery strands._

" _The pact is made." One of the sisters declared. "Our work is done. Now hurry. The storm is coming."_

 _One by one, the sisters vanished into the mist. However, the black haired one paused, summoning a black crystal ball in her hands. She approached Macbeth, holding it out to him._

" _Know this." She told him as he took the ball. "Gillecomgain was but the tool of your true enemy. The one who ordered your father's death was Duncan."_

 _Macbeth's eyes flew open at the revelation. However, before he could demand more answers, the final sister disappeared, leaving him alone with the female, the ball, and his ever growing rage._

… _.._

 _Macbeth returned to the castle, determined to fight his cousin. His retainers prepared for battle, sharpening weapons and handing out armor to all abled-bodied men._

" _Why the sudden change of heart?" Bodhe asked. "Why choose to fight Duncan now?"_

" _Things are different this time," Macbeth explained, looking up at the darkened sky. "I have allies the Duncan will not expect. Besides," His fist clenched as he remembered the Weird Sister's words. "Duncan's lust for power must end tonight, one way or the other."_

 _The female came gliding down before Macbeth and Bodhe, nearly scaring the latter to death._

" _They approach." She told them. "This battle will begin soon."_

 _Macbeth took a helmet from where it rested before him, placing it on his head._

" _Then let us not keep my cousin waiting."_

… _.._

 _The war raged between Duncan's troops and the men of Moray. Macbeth's men were well-trained, but the sheer number of Duncan's men was enough to keep them at bay. Luckily, the gargoyles helped to greatly reduce Duncan's forces. The female showed her true strength, no longer hindered by the weakness of age, by taking out four men for everyone her brethren took._

" _You fight like a demon!" Macbeth complimented as he slashed away at an incoming spear._

 _The female ignored Macbeth, but couldn't help but smile. Far above the battle, Duncan watched in horror as his men were tossed about like sacks of flour by the gargoyles. Knowing that if the battle continued, his men would surely lose, Duncan decided to take matters into his own hands._

 _He slipped down from his perch, hiding behind an outcropping of rocks as Macbeth approached on his horse. With a deadly slice, he mortally wounded the horse, sending Macbeth sprawling into the dirt._

" _Time for a little family reunion, cousin." He taunted._

 _Macbeth stood up, taking hold of his sword._

" _I couldn't agree more." Macbeth agreed. "You brought this on yourself. I never desired the throne."_

" _If this is your definition of loyalty, then I should not have dismissed you so quickly."_

 _The two cousins clashed, the female watching from the skies. From her view, she could see one of Duncan's soldiers attempting to aid his king. Snarling in anger, she swooped down, intercepting the human before he could interfere. Unfortunately, her actions distracted Macbeth long enough for Duncan to shatter his sword._

 _Armed with only his shield, Macbeth could barely fend off Duncan's attacks, and soon, he found himself on the ground, at Duncan's mercy._

" _Now it ends, Usurper!"_

 _Thinking fast, Macbeth took hold of the black crystal the Weird Sister had given him. Acting on a whim, he lobbed it at Duncan, who sliced through it like it was nothing. When he did, a strange blue energy came out, striking Duncan in the chest. The king began to scream in agony as smoke billowed out of his eyes, ears and mouth. He stumbled back, losing his footing on the very cliff that nearly claimed his life just a day ago._

 _Macbeth watched his cousin fall, looking away in regret._

" _We could have been friends, Duncan." He whispered. "If only you had not been blinded by jealousy."_

 _The female looked at her ally, then her eye caught sight of a piece of black fabric from Duncan's helm, which had not fallen with him. As she took it, her eyes widened._

" _The Hunter's mask." She gasped._

" _Then, the battle is truly over… for both of us."_

… _.._

 _With the death of King Duncan, his armies surrendered. Macbeth was unanimously named the new King of Scotland, a title that, while he had not originally wanted, he took with grace and dignity._

 _However, there was one who did not believe that Macbeth was the true king. Canmore, Duncan's now orphaned son, refused to bow before Macbeth._

" _If my father is dead, then I am the new King. You should all bow to me!"_

 _Bodhe looked upon the boy with a disapproving stare._

" _He will be trouble." He whispered to Macbeth. "Slay him now."_

" _Nay." Macbeth replied. "I will have no more blood on my hands."_

 _He turned to Canmore, who was being forced to his knees by two of Macbeth's soldiers._

" _Canmore, I will spare your life." He declared. "But you are henceforth banished to England. Perhaps your relatives there will welcome you."_

 _Canmore's eyes narrowed as he freed himself from the grip of the soldiers. Snatching one of their daggers, he ran at Macbeth._

" _You are the cause of all this! You- You- You monster!"_

 _The female easily intercepted the boy, taking the dagger and tossing the boy back at the soldiers._

" _Macbeth has spared your life, boy." She told him. "Don't throw it away."_

 _Two soldiers pulled Canmore to his feet and led him away. As they did, Canmore snuck the Hunter's mask in his pocket, a malicious grin on his face_

… _.._

 _Macbeth's coronation was a splendid affair, held during the night so his new allies could attend. He swore that he would bring about a golden age of prosperity, not just for his kingdom, but for his gargoyle friends as well._

" _Humans will learn to respect you." He told the female._

" _I would rather they feared me." She replied._

" _They'll do that too." Macbeth chuckled. "Demona."_

 _The female blinked in confusion, then a smile creeped onto her face._

" _Demona…" she repeated. "I like the sound of that."_

 _With her approval, Macbeth stood, gesturing to her._

" _I hereby declare Demona my Primary Advisor!"_

 _The people let out a grand cheer, one that surprised Demona, but then brought a smile to her face._

" _Perhaps I could get used to working with humans again." She thought as she stood triumphantly by Macbeth's side._

… _.._

 _Seventeen years into Macbeth's rule, the Hunter returned to Scotland. He, along with an entire legion of English soldiers march across the Scottish countryside. As they march forward, Demona and her clan swoop down, their numbers far superior from the original four._

 _Like carnivorous birds they swooped down over the land, snatching up soldier after soldier and knocking them down with their weapons. The battle waged between gargoyles and humans, Demona setting her sights on the Hunter._

" _You have plagued my kind for long enough!" she snarled. "Surrender!"_

" _Never!"_

 _Sword against mace, the two clashed. However, it became clear to the Hunter that even with his legions of soldiers, he was no match for the sheer ferocity and might of the gargoyles. As two soldiers pulled Demona off of him, the Hunter took hold of a nearby horse's reigns, hoisting himself onto the saddle._

" _Retreat men!" he called. "We will fight another night!"_

 _The men all began to flee as Demona gathered up her gargoyles._

… _.._

 _At Castle Moray, Macbeth waited on the battlements, eager for word from Demona. When he heard the distinct sound of her wings in the wind, his face lit up like the night sky._

" _Is it done?" he asked. "Is the Hunter defeated?"_

" _Not this night, but soon!" Demona replied cheerfully, hoisting her friend into the air. "Soon our battle will be over!"_

 _He laughed as she spun him like he was but a small boy, then straightened his tunic once she set him down._

" _Leave off," he told her in a tone of indulgent exasperation. "I have business to attend to."_

 _He gave her a proper bow as he walked back into the castle. Demona watched him go, a sliver of worry creeping into her heart._

 _Inside, Bodhe and Luoch met with Macbeth, who was anxious to hear what his oldest friend had to say._

" _What is it that you have to say that Demona cannot hear?" he asked._

" _Milord, it is because of Demona and her kind that the English have allied themselves with the Hunter." He explained. "They seek the destruction of the gargoyles because of the tales the Hunter has spread."_

" _And this concerns me, how?" Macbeth questioned, not likely what Bodhe was insinuating._

" _If you forswear the gargoyles as allies, then the English will have no reason to attack us."_

 _Luoch stood up, angered at his grandfather's suggestion._

" _Have you forgotten all that Demona and her clan have done for us?" he demanded. "All the lives that have been saved by their actions?"_

 _He turned to his father in equal anger._

" _Surely you are not going to consider this! Without the gargoyles, Scotland would have fallen years ago!"_

" _Luoch!" Macbeth shouted._

 _Luoch flinched at his father's tone. Macbeth then approached his son, placing a hand on either shoulder._

" _A wise king," he told him. "Considers all of his options. And then he makes his choice."_

 _Angered that his father would ever think of just treason as an option, Luoch stalked out of the room. As he did, a figure emerged from just beyond the window. Demona had heard it all._

" _Everything I have done, everything we have done, and he plans to desert us!" Demona thought, her claws digging deep into the stone. "I should have known better…"_

 _Angrily, she pushed herself away from the window, disappearing into the night._

… _.._

 _Later that night, The Hunter's forces returned, attacking Castle Moray. They lay siege to the castle, bombarding it with flaming catapults and lit arrows. As the castle burned around him, Macbeth searched the sky for Demona and her clan, terrified when he saw no sign of any gargoyles._

" _Where are you?" he muttered._

" _My Liege!" a messenger called. "My Liege!"_

 _Ducking down to avoid an oncoming arrow, Macbeth turned to the messenger._

" _Sire, it's the gargoyles! They've all deserted us!"_

" _No!" Macbeth practically shrieked. "Our entire defense was planned around their aid!"_

 _Without the gargoyles, Macbeth's forces were outnumbered 5 to 1. There was no chance of victory._

" _Tell the men to flee the castle." He ordered. "There is no point fighting a battle we cannot win."_

" _And what of you?" The messenger asked. "What of Lady Gruoch and Prince Luoch?"_

" _Luoch's reinforcements will not make it in time. I will take Gruoch and we will live to fight another day."_

 _The messenger bowed, running to deliver Macbeth's orders. As he did, Macbeth went running into the burning castle in search of his beloved Gruoch. He found her trapped in her chambers, the fires consuming all in sight. He took her in his arms, leaping from the burning room and escaping through the castle as it continued to fill with smoke._

 _It doesn't take long for the two of them to escape. As the English stormed the castle, the two escaped through the water gate beneath the draw bridge. They knew they needed to be clear of the area before their absence was discovered._

 _As Castle Moray fell, both Gruoch and Macbeth made their way up a hill, a fair distance away from the castle. Having run the entire way, both were exhausted, and stopped a moment to catch their breath. As they leaned against an outcropping of rocks, the Hunter emerged from behind it._

" _Welcome." He announced. "The time for masks is over."_

 _Macbeth stepped between Gruoch and the Hunter as the latter removed his mask. Macbeth gasped when he saw who was underneath._

" _Canmore!" he exclaimed._

" _That's right." Canmore jeered. "Son of Duncan, and TRUE King of Scotland! A title you stole from me when you murdered my father and banished me to England!"_

 _He drew his sword and approached Macbeth._

" _A title I intend to buy back, with your blood."_

 _Macbeth drew his sword with a sigh of regret._

" _I had hoped your time in England would teach you the humility your father lacked. Perhaps I should have heeded Bodhe's advice and slain you that day."_

" _Then why did you not?" Canmore questioned._

" _Because while your father deserved his fate, you were but a boy. That is why I spared you, and why I offer you one last chance for forgiveness… and mercy."_

" _Canmore has no need for mercy." Demona's voice echoed through the stony crags. "But you will."_

 _Macbeth looked up in surprise as Demona landed in front of him, a look of anger and betrayal on her face. Macbeth's expression mirrored hers as he turned to her._

" _First desertion, and now betrayal?" he demanded. "Why?!"_

" _I merely offer you a sample of what you planned for me!" she snarled. "I heard your plans to renounce our alliance."_

" _I planned to have you rule by my side!" Macbeth insisted. "And now because of you-"_

" _Spare me your righteous anger, Macbeth! You would have turned your back on us just to gain the approval of the English!"_

" _Never!" Macbeth screamed. "For 37 years we have been allies! Do you think that means so little to me?!"_

" _Yes."_

 _Taking advantage of their quarrel, Canmore stepped forward, thrusting his sword into Macbeth's back. Both he and Demona howl in pain before collapsing to the ground dead._

" _No!" Gruoch cried, running to her dead husband._

 _As she fell weeping over her husband's body, Canmore wiped his blade clean and sheathed it._

" _So, the rumors were true." He mused. "Macbeth and the monster were linked by sorcery. When one dies, both die."_

 _Many of Canmore's men came up the hill, having been drawn by the death rattles of Macbeth and Demona._

" _We have done as you asked, milord." One of the soldiers said with a bow. "All of the gargoyles are no more."_

" _Excellent." Canmore proclaimed. "It would only have been a matter of time before they betrayed me as they did Macbeth."_

" _Sire, Luoch approaches with reinforcements." Another soldier called. "He will outnumber us soon."_

" _Then we shall depart." Canmore ordered. "Let Luoch see what his family has become."_

 _Canmore and the English departed as Luoch and his men came running up the hill._

" _Their tracks lead this way!" Luoch shouted. "My father and mother are close!"_

 _Luoch made it to the top of the hill, his heart stopping when he laid eyes on Macbeth's body._

" _Father!" he exclaimed. "NO!"_

 _He fell to his knees, Gruoch placing her arm around him._

" _Oh Luoch…"_

 _Luoch began to shake with sobs, then slowly rose to his feet in anger._

" _The Hunter and his English dogs will PAY FOR THIS!" He screamed._

 _Bodhe, whom had accompanied the young Prince up the hill, gently scooped up Macbeth's crown, placing it on Luoch's head._

" _The King is dead." He whispered. "Long live Luoch, High King of Scotland."_

 _Luoch wiped his eyes, turning to his mother._

" _I will avenge Father." He promised her. "I leave Father's last rites to you."_

 _Gruoch gave a solemn nod, stroking her husband's hair as she was left alone with her grief. Once she was alone, a strange mist began to swirl around the two bodies. From the mist, the three weird sisters emerged, looking down on Demona's form._

" _The pain is great, but it will pass." One told her. "Arise, and face the fate you have chosen."_

 _Gruoch went to yell at the old hags for disrupting her morning, but the words caught in her throat as Demona slowly began to rise. Shock gave way to anger as she rose to face the gargoyle._

" _You fool!" she shouted. "Macbeth did not betray you! He valued your alliance above all else. In your blindness, you have lost the clan you so desperately wanted to protect, destroyed by Canmore and his men!"_

" _You lie!" Demona snarled, fear and anger in her voice._

" _You are the last of your kind!" Gruoch screamed. "And if you refuse to believe me, then go! Search for your dead kin! Search until you and your kind are naught more than a faded nightmare!"_

 _With an animalistic snarl, Demona pushed past Gruoch, taking to the sky to do just that. Gruoch watched her go, then gasped as she saw the old hags surrounding her beloved Macbeth._

" _Poor MacBeth," The white haired one said softly. "Canmore was wrong about you and Demona."_

" _He said when one dies, both die." The blonde one added._

" _But when one lives, both live." The black haired one concluded._

 _Indeed, Macbeth began to slowly stir, eliciting a horrified gasp from Gruoch. In shock, she watched him pull himself to he feet as the hags continued their cryptic explanation._

" _And thus you both shall live, eternally linked, sharing each other's pain and anguish, with no release until one destroys the other. Only then shall both finally perish… together."_

 _The old hags disappear, the mist dissipating. Macbeth attempted to approach Gruoch, but she backed away from him in fear._

" _Stay away…" she whispered. "You are a ghost… a revenant…"_

" _Nay." He insisted, taking his wife's hands. "I am flesh, just as you are."_

" _But… how can this be?" she said in surprise. "Canmore killed you."_

" _I do not know." Macbeth answered honestly. "But as I live, I must get to Luoch."_

 _He turned to go, but Gruoch stopped him._

" _No my love!" he cried. "You have already been accused of sorcery. Luoch and my father have seen you slain. If you go to them, even your vassals will see you as naught but an evil spectre."_

 _Macbeth could see the wisdom in his wife's words._

" _Then what should I do?" he asked._

 _Choking back a sob, she looked away from her husband._

" _The only hope for Luoch, and for Scotland, is for you to remain dead." She told him. "Leave Scotland, flee where none can find you."_

 _Macbeth nodded._

" _Then we shall leave tonight."_

" _No." Gruoch whispered. "Luoch has already lost one parent this night. I cannot rob him of another."_

 _Tears were in both of their eyes as they embraced for a final time. Macbeth stroked her hair as he whispered in her ear._

" _No matter how long I live, no matter what happens to me… I will always love you."_

" _And I you, my love."_

 _With a heavy heart, Macbeth released Gruoch, turning away from her and walking away. Not turning back, he left her on that hill, the rising sun drawing in the beginning of his new, eternal life._

…..

 _A monster born of endless hate,_

 _A hunter tied to her by fate,_

 _For centuries they clash and fight,_

 _But all of that will end tonight._

 _And now that the full tale is known,_

 _Awaken, child, to the City of Stone._


	20. City of Stone

It was a rather eventful night in Manhattan. Half of the police department were hidden behind a barricade of police cars that surrounded the 6th street bank. They had been here for several hours, trying to negotiate with a group of terrorists that had taken over the fourth story of the bank.

Amongst the cops attempting to handle the situation were Matt and Elisa, the former of whom was getting restless.

"This has been going on all day." Matt stated irritably. "We should go in there!"

"No." Elisa insisted. "We've got confirmed IDs on the hostages. Captain says keep trying."

Matt sighed, then stood, producing a bull horn.

"8th time's the charm." He muttered sarcastically before lifting the horn. " _ **It's getting late and I'm tired of people making mistakes! Let's end this right here before anybody else gets hurt!**_ "

A female terrorist smashed a window with the butt of her gun.

"We will never give in!" she screamed. "Our cause is worth any sacrifice!"

She aimed her gun, one of the missing 37 guns from Xanatos' stolen shipment, down at the police cars and fired. The resulting explosion sent both Matt and Elisa diving for cover. As they hesitantly peaked out from behind their car, Matt looked at his partner with a forced smile.

"Think they're starting to see things our way?" he asked.

Elisa felt her phone buzz. Taking a quick peak, she smiled when she saw it was a text.

 _We're on our way. – L_

"Not yet…" Elisa said as she stowed her phone. "But they will soon."

…..

Inside the bank, the female terrorist turned to her four companions. Each of them were armed with weapons similar to her own. Two of them were guarding the hostages, a young man, a young woman, and three almost identical little girls.

"WH-what are you gonna do to us?" The man asked, looking up nervously at the female terrorist.

"If our demands are met, then nothing." She explained as she powered up her gun. "If not-"

"Please!" the woman cried. "Just let us go!"

Behind her, one of the children spoke up.

"It will be over soon." She insisted.

At that moment, the wall behind the terrorist exploded, making way for Goliath. One of the terrorists raised his weapon at Goliath, only to have it snatched from his grasp. With an angry snarl, Goliath bent the gun like it was a pipe-cleaner, tossing it over his shoulder and doing the same to the terrorist.

"It- It's a monster!" Another terrorist screamed.

"Shoot it!" the female demanded.

All four of the remaining terrorists began to open fire of Goliath. He managed to jump out of the way, but was pinned in the corner. They all began to chuckle, raising their weapons to take him down. Luckily for Goliath, the ceiling above the terrorists exploded as Brooklyn, Lexington, and Broadway came crashing down on top of them.

With her flunkeys pinned, the female terrorist made a run for the vault of the bank, hoping the large door would be enough to keep the gargoyles at bay.

She was wrong.

Goliath pulled the door off the hinges, stalking towards the female terrorist. In fear, she raised her weapon, hoping to deter him from coming closer.

"S-stay back!" she threatened.

With a sweep of his tail, Goliath knocked the terrorist off her feet, sending her weapon skidding across the ground. She gasped in fear as she tried to scramble away.

"Don't hurt me!" she begged.

Goliath grabbed her by her shirt dragging her out of the vault.

"You have more to fear from your own cowardice then from me." He told her.

He brought her out into the main area of the bank, where the trio were busy tying up the remaining terrorists. Goliath tossed the female their direction, where Broadway intercepted them. With the threat dealt with, Lexington and Brooklyn approached the hostages, slowly.

"It's alright." Lexington assured them. "You're all safe no-"

"Stay away!" The man screamed, hiding behind the woman.

"Don't come near me!" The woman shrieked.

Brooklyn groaned as he and Lexington stopped walking forward.

"Don't gush all over us," He told them, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "It's embarrassing."

"Maybe we should have had Willow come along." Lexington muttered. "She's better at this then we are."

Broadway finished tying up the final terrorist, turning to Goliath.

"We can go now, if you want." He said.

"Then let us take our leave." Goliath announced. "We've done all we can."

Before they could leave, the three children stepped forward.

"The cause is everything until her own life is threatened." One of the children stated. "Still, it's good that you saved her."

"You remember what she has forgotten." A second stated. "That all life is precious. Forget that, and you will be no different from her."

"I will never be like her." Goliath insisted, gesturing to the cowering female terrorist.

"We do not speak of the terrorist." The third child replied.

There was a sudden gust of wind, and in an instant, the three children vanished. Upon seeing this, Goliath grew panicked, fearing something may have happened.

"The children!" he called. "Where did they go?"

The two former hostages looked at Goliath in sheer terror.

"What children?" The man asked.

"Come on!" Brooklyn exclaimed. "They were right here a second ago!"

The woman backed away, trying to get as far away from the gargoyles as she could.

"Please!" she insisted. "There were no children here!"

The gargoyles looked at the woman, and then amongst themselves. After a moment, Lexington spoke up, voicing what all four of them were thinking.

"But… if there were no children, then what did we see?"

Goliath nodded.

"And who were they talking about?" he added.

…..

On the other side of the city, soaring through the night sky, Demona glided across the winds, an old scroll in her hands. She looked down upon it triumphantly as she approached her destination, Pack Media Studios. Inside, both Xanatos and Owen were setting up an array of cameras and technical equipment around a simple grey screen.

"Is it done?" she asked as she entered the studio.

"Everything is ready." Owen assured her.

"It had better be." Demona snarled.

Xanatos looked over at her with a smile.

"Relax. This is state of the art equipment. With it, we can hijack every cable and satellite broadcast."

"I imagine that your spell will be trending quite rapidly on YouTube, once the video goes viral." Owen added.

Xanatos then approached Demona, holding out his hand.

"That is, as long as you have managed to uphold your end of the bargain."

Demona unfurled the scroll, showing it to Xanatos.

"This is how I've lived all these years." She explained. "A spell stolen from the Grimorum Archanorum. With it, I can steal a minute of life from every person that sees and hears it."

Xanatos smirked. While a single minute might not seem like much, a minute times the millions of people living in Manhattan meant that his, as well as Demona's lifespan would gain centuries of time.

"The city will see it first," Demona added, "Then it will spread. As the broadcast plays throughout the day, more and more people will fall under the spell. At sundown, we can end the broadcast, and leave the rest to the humans."

"Then I shall return then." He declared. "No point in me sticking around when you and Owen have this handled."

Before he turned to leave, he took Owen aside, whispering in the man's ear.

"Be extremely careful." He warned. "Either watch her or listen to her. Do not do both."

"Of course." Owen promised.

Xanatos walked out as Owen began switching on the cameras. Once Owen gave the signal, Demona began her spell. A strange wind began to swirl around her as the archaic spell was cast.

" _Omnes conspecti,_

 _Omnes auditi,_

 _In nocte usque ad saxum commutate,_

 _Dum caelum ardeat_."

Alarm bells started going off in Owen's head as he mentally translated the spell's meaning.

"Stop!" Owen exclaimed over the ever growing wind. "This is not the spell you-"

The magical wind sent Owen flying across the studio, where he struck a desk hard. Demona then manipulated the magical energies of the spell, picking up Owen like he was nothing and paralyzing him. With her spell complete, she placed him in a wooden chair, tying him to it.

"You're the tricky one." She mused. "We'll just make sure you stay put."

For an added insurance, Demona placed one of the camera's monitors in front of Owen's frozen face, forcing him to watch her spell play in an endless loop.

…..

As the gargoyles returned to the clock tower, the strange three children continued to plague Goliath's thoughts. He couldn't figure out what they were, or what they had been trying to tell them. Even so, his instincts told him that tomorrow night would bring him he answers he sought.

"Brooklyn," Goliath said as they landed. "Go and see if Willow has returned from her trip to the bookstore."

"Way ahead of you." Brooklyn replied, walking inside to check.

He found Willow in her room, fast asleep with a book laying open on her chest. With a chuckle, Brooklyn set the book aside, pulling Willow's covers over her. After she was tucked in, he gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead before walking out of her room.

"She fell asleep while reading again." He explained as he climbed up onto his post.

"She's been doing that a lot lately." Broadway commented. "You think she's sick?"

"She's not like us, lad." Hudson explained. "She does not turn to stone, but she needs a full day's rest to recover her strength."

"Willow's tough," Brooklyn commented. "But she is half human. She'll be awake tonight, and I'm sure she'll tell us all about her new book."

With that thought to lighten the mood, the gargoyles faced the dawn as they turned to stone.

…..

That evening, about an hour before sundown, Elisa began to prepare for work. . As she pulled her jacket on, she heard her cat Cagney hissing at the TV.

"What is it, girl?" she asked as she walked into her living room.

As she rounded the corner, she saw the screen of her television becoming static. Then the static parted to reveal Demona's face.

"Demona?"

Grabbing the remote, Elisa attempt to change the channel. However, no matter what channel she went to, Demona's face continued to appear.

"This isn't good." Elisa muttered.

Tossing the remote aside and not even bothering to turn off the TV, Elisa ran out of her apartment, her only thoughts on getting to Goliath and warning him.

…..

Elisa sped through the streets of Manhattan, passing by many stores broadcasting the same footage to transfixed audiences. Those who weren't glued to the TVs were watching the videos from their phones. With each passing person, Elisa found herself pushing down harder on the gas pedal.

As Elisa's car whizzed past, the three women from the bookstore watched with strange smiles on their faces.

"Isn't this exciting, Luna?" Phoebe asked. "All the pieces are in place."

"Concentrate Phoebe." Seline warned. "We must ensure everything goes as planned."

"Patience, both of you." Luna told her sisters. "We have been working for this day for nearly 1000 years. Everything is going as we have designed it to."

…..

Hidden somewhere in the city, a man dawns the Mask of the Hunter, pulling it over his face as he examines the footage of Demona's spell. Before the spell is finished, he turned it off, a triumphant smile barely visible under the black and red fabric.

"Finally."

…..

At the police precinct, Elisa walked quickly down the hall, determined to get to the clock tower to warn Goliath. However, Matt intercepted her.

"Partner!" he called, grabbing her arm. "What's the rush?"

"No time to talk." Elisa insisted, trying to break away.

"I'll say!" Matt practically exclaimed. "The phones have been ringing off the hook since that hijacked broadcast started playing. We need all the help we can get."

"In a minute!" Elisa insisted as she pulled her arm free. "I have other business, then I'll be right there!"

Matt watched her go, eyes narrowed in suspicion, but he let her go as he returned to his duty.

…..

Up on top of the Eyrie building, Xanatos stepped into his private helicopter, where Fox awaited him in the pilot's seat.

"Pack Media Studios?" Fox asked with a knowing smile.

"Of course." Xanatos replied as he strapped himself in.

The helicopter took off as Fox gave her husband a wry smile.

"Take it from a professional, David," She remarked, "That Demona broadcast isn't exactly riveting TV."

Xanatos' eyes narrowed at her words.

"I wouldn't know." He remarked a bit angrily. "I didn't watch it. And I thought I told you not to either."

Fox gave a dismissive shrug.

"What can I say? I was curious."

Xanatos was about to lecture her on exactly why he didn't want her watching the broadcast, but was interrupted by a phone call. Giving Fox one last glare, he turned his attention to the call.

"Xanatos." He answered.

"Mr. Xanatos." Owen responded, having finally managed to free himself from Demona's paralyzing magic and the chair he had been bound to. "We have a problem."

Outside, the sun was rapidly beginning to descend, and Owen's words became faster and more frantic.

"Demona's spell, it wasn't what she said it was!"

The sun disappeared beyond the clouds and Owen's call suddenly went dead. Before Xanatos could question that, his helicopter suddenly lurched forward, sending him careening back into his seat. With a horrified gasp, he turned to see Fox.

Or, more appropriately, a stone statue of Fox.

With the copter's pilot petrified, it began to spiral downward, about to take both of its passengers down with it.

…..

Up in the clock tower, Elisa was standing over Willow's bed, trying desperately to wake her up.

"Come on, Willow." She said desperately. "Now is not the time to be doing you dead-to-the-world act. Demona's up to something and-"

She never finished her thought, for at that moment, she too turned to stone. Around that time, Willow slowly began to open her eyes.

"Man… that has got to be one of the weirdest dreams I have ever-"

Willow cut herself off as she found herself unable to get up, something hard and cool keeping her pinned to the bed. As Willow's vision slowly cleared, she came face to face with the stone statue of Elisa.

"ELISA!"

Willow's scream drew the attention of the gargoyle, who had just awoken from their stone slumber. All of them came barreling into Willow's room, practically tearing the curtain off of its mount. When they saw Elisa's statue bent over Willow, and Willow's terrified expression, they all froze.

"What happened?" Brooklyn asked.

"I don't know." Willow replied. "Elisa was trying to wake me up, then I open my eyes to see this!"

Goliath and Broadway walked over, gently picking up the statue of Elisa so Willow could get out of bed. She scrambled into Brooklyn's arms as they set Elisa back down again.

"How could this have happened?" Goliath wondered, gently stroking the statue.

"Sorcery, how else?" Hudson replied.

Willow then got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Awaken, child, to the city of stone…." She muttered. "Jalapeña…"

"What was that?" Lexington asked.

Willow slipped out of Brooklyn's arms, thankful that she had fallen asleep in her clothes and didn't need to waste time changing. In a flash of green light, she transformed into her gargoyle form.

"I don't think Elisa's the only one that was turned to stone." She told them. "I'm praying I'm wrong, but we need to check."

Goliath nodded.

"A wise idea." He agreed. "Broadway, you and Bronx watch over Elisa."

Broadway gave a nod, settling onto Willow's bed as Bronx gently nuzzled Elisa's statue. The rest of the gargoyles took to the skies, desperate for answers.

…..

Xanatos struggled to gain control of the helicopter, all the while trying to keep Fox's statue undamaged. Reaching over, he took control of the main joystick, trying frantically to remember how to fly a helicopter.

The street was getting closer and closer, and with one desperate yank, he managed to pull the helicopter steady enough to make an emergency landing in the middle of an intersection. He powered down the helicopter, then let out a sigh of relief.

"Perhaps I should take a refresher pilots course once this is over." He remarked.

Unbuckling himself, Xanatos quickly examined Fox's statue, relieved to see she was still in one piece. He then hopped out of the copter, only to freeze when he saw the rest of the city.

All around him, he could see the entire population of Manhattan frozen in stone. Men, women, children, everyone was a statue. There were car crashes just about everywhere from people caught in their car during the change. Inside were bits of rubble that had once been people, a sight that made Xanatos sick to his stomach.

"I think Demona and I need to have a little talk."

He turned back into the helicopter, fishing around until he pulled out a large laser rifle. Now armed, he began walking down the deserted streets.

"No sense trying to get a cab." He remarked.

…..

On Hudson's suggestion, the clan decided to pay a visit to Robbins, the man who had helped him and Willow during the Scrolls of Merlin incident. The entire flight, the unnerving silence had everyone on edge, especially Willow.

"There's the house." Hudson called as he pointed.

"But what are all those statues around it?" Lexington asked.

The lump of fear in Willow's stomach grew bigger as she realized what they were.

"They're people." She whispered. "Transformed like Elisa was."

The five of them landed and Hudson quickly knocked on Robbins' door. Almost immediately, Gilly's barking could be heard as Robbins came to the door.

"Calm down girl." He told her. "Why are you so jumpy tonight?"

"Robbins?" Hudson called, holding out his hand.

"Hudson?" Robbins replied, searching with his hand. "Is that you?"

Hudson took his hand and Robbins seemed to sigh in relief.

"It's good to hear from you, old friend." Robbins greeted. "Is Willow with you?"

"Hi Robbins." Willow replied, quickly becoming human before taking his hand.

"How's your head?" he asked.

Willow giggled, a welcomed relief from all the fear she held.

"My head is fine." She replied. "But I'm afraid that I can't say the same for the city."

"Can you talk for a moment?" Hudson asked. "My friends and I have many questions, and it seems you are the only one who…. Is capable of answering us."

Robbins stepped outside, closing the door behind him.

"Let me guess, the reason you're here has something to do with the reason I can't reach anyone by phone. And probably why it's so unnaturally quiet tonight."

"Yes." Brooklyn insisted. "How long has it been like this?"

"Your friend is an impatient one." Robbins remarked.

"That's just Brooklyn." Willow replied.

Robbins chuckled, then thought carefully.

"The silence fell around sundown… I wonder if it had anything to do with that odd broadcast."

"Broadcast?" Goliath asked.

"Yes." Robbins nodded. "This odd broadcast was playing all day, taking over all the channels. It should still be playing. You're welcome to come listen."

The five of them followed Robbins inside, where Demona's broadcast was playing. Willow's eyes went wide when she saw that.

"Oh no…"

Goliath's eyes also went wide, but for a completely different reason.

"Lexington! Turn off the sound!"

Lexington darted forward, his claw mashing the mute button on the TV and silencing the broadcast. Goliath let out a sigh of relief as Robbins walked in.

"I like to listen to the TV, but today, no matter what channel I turned to, it was that same woman chanting in Latin over and over again."

"Goliath, we need to go." Willow interrupted, "We need to find Demona now."

"Yes." He agreed.

They all turned to leave, Hudson looking at his friend.

"What's going on here, Hudson?" Robbins asked. "What aren't you telling me?"

"What is happening tonight is difficult to explain." Hudson replied. "But I beg ye, stay inside tonight. I have a feeling we're in for a long night."

…..

The gargoyles flew across Manhattan, searching for Demona. With every passing moment, Willow was getting worse. None of them had ever seen Willow so terrified, so sick to her stomach. However, they knew what she was going through all too well.

"I never would have thought Demona capable of such powerful magic." Goliath muttered.

Brooklyn glided close to Willow, taking her hand in his. She accepted the gesture gratefully, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"I wouldn't put anything past her." Brooklyn snarled.

"But there's something I don't understand." Lex interjected. "The entire city seems to be affected by Demona's spell, so why wasn't Robbins a statue?"

"You have to see and hear magic for it to touch you." Hudson explained. "As a blind man, Robbins was immune to the spell."

"If we are to find Demona, then we need to split up." Goliath announced. "Hudson, you and Lexington return to the tower to fetch Broadway and Bronx. Brooklyn, Willow, you two stay with me."

"What about Elisa?" Willow asked.

Goliath hesitated for a moment, a flash of fear crossing his face. However, he brushed it aside as quickly as it came.

"She will be safe at the tower, even without us there." He replied, assuring her as well as himself. "Demona will not find her there."

Hudson and Lexington branched off to do as they were told. Brooklyn then looked over at Goliath.

"Even split up like this, it will take us forever to find Demona." Brooklyn surmised. "She could be anywhere!"

"I fear finding Demona will be easier than you think."

Willow held onto Brooklyn's arm, squeezing it in fear.

…..

Down in the city, Demona pranced about like a little child, brandishing a mace like a baseball bat. All around her were the crumbled remains of nearly an entire street of what use to be humans. Cackling, she swung her weapon, destroying another statue with a maniacal grin.

"How does that human song go?" she asked a statue of a teenager on their phone. "That's right."

She swung again, reducing the statue to rubble.

"And another one bites the dust!"

Hooking the mace on her belt, she then brandished a large laser rifle, aiming it at a statue of a woman carrying several grocery bags.

"Lets me help you with those." Demona offered sarcastically.

Two consecutive blasts completely destroyed the woman's arms while leaving the rest of her intact. Her laughter practically echoed through the streets as she leaned against the window of a clock store. She looked at the time and let out a sigh.

"Oh how time flies." She remarked. "I need to meet Xanatos at the studio."

She walked off towards Pack Media Studios, but not before blasting two more statues to dust.

…..

Flying above the city in a high-tech aircraft, the Hunter continued to play Demona's broadcast. He kept it muted so as not to be affected by its magic while continuing to try and find its source.

"Locked onto the TV override signal." His onboard computer declared.

"Identify the source." He ordered.

"The signal's origin is Pack Media Studios." The computer supplied.

The Hunter set a course for the studios, a hard grimace under his mask.

"Soon, Demona." He swore. "Soon."

…..

Goliath, Brooklyn, and Willow landed in the street, the very street Demona had come through not an hour before. Immediately, Willow fell to the ground, unable to hold the contents of her stomach any more. Brooklyn held her as she wretched, tears pouring down the sides of her face at the sight of all the rubble.

"It's the Wyvern Massacre all over again." Brooklyn muttered, stroking Willow's back.

Goliath bent down, picking up the stone head of a small boy, probably no older than five. His heart broke as he punched the ground in fury.

"Has Demona learned nothing?!" he howled. "Every life is precious!"

Willow looked up, nothing left in her stomach to wretch. She wiped her mouth, clinging to Brooklyn as he picked her up. She shimmered, turning into her human form as he wrapped his wings around her.

"Men, women, children… she doesn't care…" She sobbed.

"Had Elisa not been in the tower… she could have been smashed too." Brooklyn realized.

"Never!" Goliath screamed.

Both Willow and Brooklyn looked at him in shock.

"We will put an end to Demona's evil… once and for all…"

"Yes, she must be stopped." A young voice called out.

All three of them turned to see three identical statues. Strangely, while both Brooklyn and Goliath saw three children, Willow saw the three women from the bookstore.

"But remember your own words, Goliath." One of the statues told him.

"All life is precious. Take care not to become that which you fight." The second one added.

"Vengeance begets nothing but a vicious cycle of pain and suffering." The third one concluded.

Goliath looked at the three statues, then back at Brooklyn and Willow. When they all looked back, they were all gone. They all stared for a moment, then reluctantly turned away.

"Come." Goliath muttered. "Demona cannot be far off."

…..

Demona walked into Pack Media studios, happy to hear her broadcast still playing on the monitor. Then, she laid eyes on Owen. His statue stood at one of the desks, his cellphone petrified to his ear. Her eyes glowing red, she raised her mace to smash the statue.

"Step away from him." Xanatos' voice ordered her evenly.

With a hiss, Demona looked over her shoulder to see the man aiming his rifle at her. Keeping her at gunpoint, he injected a flash drive into the controls of the entire system. On the monitor, Demona's broadcast began to pixilate before completely turning to snow.

"What are you doing?!" she demanded.

"Uploading a virus I acquired thanks to your old friend Coldstone." Xanatos explained. "After editing the code, I programmed it to target a specific file, no matter where it is. I had hoped I wouldn't have to use it, but better safe than sorry. Especially when dealing with you."

With her video gone and no copy left, Demona howled in rage, launching herself at Xanatos. He rolled out of the way and fired. Demona barley dodged, bumping into Owen's statue in the process. The statue began to shake, then began sliding towards the ground. Ditching his weapon, Xanatos dove forward, catching Owen before he shattered.

As Xanatos pushed Owen back onto his feet, Demona tackled him, raising him into the air. However, before she could throw him, the wall of the studio exploded. Both Demona and Xanatos looked to see the Hunter standing amidst the dust.

"Demona!" he snarled

"The Hunter!" Demona howled, tossing Xanatos aside like a piece of garbage. "How many times must I destroy you?!"

Completely ignoring Xanatos, she tackled the Hunter, both of them rolling through the hole the Hunter had created. They rolled, each trying to pin the other down. Eventually, the Hunter managed to kick her off of him, grunting in pain as he did. Before she could recover, he aimed a taser at her, catching her right in the chest. As she screamed in pain from the electricity, the Hunter seemed to suffer from similar convulsions. Demona saw tis and her eyes widened.

"It's you…" she whispered, a note of terror in her voice.

Forgoing fighting, Demona leapt for the roof, trying to put some distance between herself and the Hunter.

"How did he find me?" she wondered.

Back on the rooftop, the Hunter watched her go, still reeling from the strange mirrored pain he seemed to share with Demona. He summoned his aircraft, determined not to lose her again.

"You won't escape me this time, Demona." He promised. "I'm ending this… tonight."

His craft arrived and he climbed inside, taking off in the direction Demona took.

…..

Back inside the studio, Xanatos got onto the internet, making sure that his virus had eliminated all traces of Demona's video. He let out a sigh of relief when he couldn't find any trace of it.

"Luckily it didn't get any farther then the city, right Owen?"

Owen's statue didn't reply, eliciting a groan from Xanatos.

"Right."

He turned off the computer, and stood up. As he turned around, he was suddenly greeted by Goliath, Brooklyn, and Willow walking into the studio. From the looks on their faces, it was obvious they had followed Demona's trail of destruction to get here. Willow looked absolutely horrid, her skin pale as Brooklyn held her in her human form. Despite this, Xanatos couldn't help but sigh in relief.

"Willow…" Xanatos called softly, unable to hide the relief in his voice. "You're not a statue."

"Xanatos…" Goliath snarled.

"Where's Demona?" Brooklyn snapped.

"You just missed her." Xanatos explained. "She took after someone she called The Hunter."

Willow perked up at that name, recognition dawning. Goliath, however, just stalked towards Xanatos in pure fury.

"Then you were her partner in this sorcery?!" He demanded.

Xanatos gave a solemn nod.

"She promised me the secret to her eternal life and youth." He replied. "So I gave her access to the studio."

Once again, Willow perked up, as if the pieces of some puzzle in her mind were falling into place. Once again, Goliath focused solely on Xanatos, grabbing the man by the collar of his shirt and hoisting him into the air. The man didn't even bother to fight or try to break his grip.

"I should make you pay for all the lives she has destroyed!"

Willow quickly scrambled out of Brooklyn's grip, taking hold of Goliath's arm.

"Don't!" she insisted. "He was tricked! Sure his intentions weren't honorable, but even he wouldn't want this!"

Goliath looked down at her, seeing the truth in her words.

"Besides, he's gonna help us fix this." Willow added. "Right?"

Xanatos didn't even hesitate to answer.

"Of course I will." He replied. "This is bigger than any of us can handle on our own."

Goliath set Xanatos down and he straightened his coat.

"At least until the city is safe, truce?" he asked.

"Truce…" Goliath agreed.

The two shook hands, knowing that it was the only way to save the humans they loved.

…..

Sunrise came, and with its bright rays, all of the petrified humans were returned to flesh and blood. Up in the clock tower, Elisa returned to normal, almost immediately falling onto her face because of her position.

"Ow…" she muttered.

As she got up, Elisa was surprised to find herself in the living room of the clock tower.

"I could have sworn I was standing over Willow's bed…"

Elisa was even more confused when she saw that the sun was rising outside, and that the balcony was devoid of all gargoyles. A quick peek into Willow's room showed that she was gone as well.

"Where is everybody?" she wondered aloud.

At that moment, her phone chimed, signifying that she had a voicemail. A quick peek at the caller ID revealed that it was Willow. In a flurry of motion, Elisa quickly played the message.

 _ **Elisa, if you're hearing this, then that means the spell isn't permanent, or at least it has a time limit. I'll try to explain as best I can. Demona cast a spell over Manhattan using a broadcast you're no doubt aware of. Everyone who saw and heard the spell has been turned to stone.**_

"Stone?" Elisa repeated. "Is that what happened to me?"

 _ **We managed to shut it down before it could spread, but the city will still be effected. There's gonna be panic, confusion, not to mention a lot of missing people and unexplainable rubble… It's bad Elisa. We know you'll do what you can to help the city, but please promise us… promise me something. Stay safe. If you feel like the spell is returning, get somewhere that Demona can't find you. She's already smashed countless innocent people. We don't want you to be added to her list.**_

The message cut off there, leaving a stunned Elisa holding the phone. For a good two minutes, she just stood there, trying to process what she had heard. Then, her eyes hardened as she put her phone in her pocket, stalking down the ladder with a fiery anger in her eyes.

"Demona…"

…..

At the Eyrie building, the Manhattan clan gathered on top of the tallest tower. They all stared down at the courtyard, where Fox's helicopter sat waiting. It had taken all six of them to carry the large machine out of the intersection where it had been parked, bringing it to the castle. Xanatos leaned against the metal frame, switching between looking at Fox's statue and the statue of Owen that he had brought along.

Willow had long since fallen asleep, Brooklyn still holding her as the sun's ray's turned to him and the rest of the gargoyles to stone. Along with sending the gargoyles into their stone sleep, the sun's rays also pulled Owen and Fox out of theirs.

"-Demona's going to turn the entire city to stone!" Owen cried into his cellphone. "We must-"

After a moment, he got his bearings, realizing he was standing in the courtyard of the castle. He cleared his throat, tugging the phone into his pocket.

"Good morning." He greeted.

Fox emerged from the helicopter, pulling off her helmet and blinking in confusion.

"I thought we had taken off." She questioned. "Why are we in the courtyard? And why is it morning?"

"Demona tricked me." Xanatos explained. "The spell she gave us was not what she promised."

"Indeed." Owen said with a nod. "I'm assuming you stopped the broadcast."

"And deleted all traces from the internet." Xanatos nodded.

Fox then pointed up at the tallest tower, where the gargoyles were perched.

"Looks like Willow and her friends decided to have a sleep-over." She noted.

The three of them began walking up the tower towards the sleeping gargoyles.

"Willow managed to convince Goliath to form a truce between us. The gargoyles are going to help us stop Demona and break the curse on the city."

"If you're looking to break the curse, then perhaps searching the Grimorum Archanorum will-"

"Even if we had the book, I doubt it would work." Xanatos interrupted. "None of us are practicing magicians, and I have been told that mixing magic can be quite dangerous."

They reached the top of the tower, where Xanatos gently pulled the sleeping Willow from Brooklyn's grasp.

"If magic won't work, how about a scientific cure?" Fox suggested. "That's how you broke the curse on the gargoyles, isn't it?"

Xanatos gave a nod, adjusting his grip on Willow so he could comfortable carry her back down the stairs.

"It is a possibility." Xanatos nodded. "Owen, what was the exact translation of Demona's spell."

Owen cleared his throat.

"All who see this, all who hear this, turn to stone throughout the night until the skies burn."

The three walked down a small path towards Willow's old room in a castle tower. Aside from dusting and cleaning, the room was just as Willow had left it. Xanatos laid her on the bed, pulling off her shoes before tucking her in under the covers.

"Then I guess we'll have to set the sky ablaze." Xanatos remarked.

"Then we best hurry." Owen told him as the three of them left Willow's room. "We have only 12 hours until sunset, and we'll need all the help we can get."

…..

As Willow had predicted, the city was in complete chaos. The broadcast was gone, allowing for the news channels to come back on, but they were all asking the same things. What happened last night? Why can't anyone remember?

Watching all the confusion from an unknown location, the Hunter lamented the loss of their prey.

"I finally find her after all this time and she slips from my grasp once again!"

He pounded his fists against a table, screaming in anger and frustration.

…..

At the police station, the phones were being blown up once more. This time, there were missing persons reports, multiple traffic accidents, and one woman who had gone hysterical after somehow losing both of their arms in a blink of an eye.

The lobby was full of frantic citizens who were desperate to find out exactly what they had experienced. Nearly all the cops who weren't busy answering the phones were trying to calm down the people in the lobby. Amidst the chaos, Chief Chavez managed to pull Elisa and Matt aside.

"Our technical team managed to trace the source of the broadcast before it was erased by some sort of virus." She explained.

"So who was are mysterious hijacker?" Matt asked.

"Pack Media studios." Chavez replied. "I sent a team down to investigate. There were signs of a struggle, but no hard leads."

Elisa's fists clenched. Xanatos was involved. The look on her face must have been quite terrifying, because at that moment, Matt looked at her.

"You okay partner?" he asked. "You don't look to good."

"I'm not." Elisa admitted.

…..

Willow awoke slowly, stretching widely as she let out a yawn. As she opened her eyes, she was surprised to find herself in her old room back at the castle.

"How did I end up here?" she wondered.

Then, the events of the night before came flooding back. The spell, the destruction, and the truce.

"That's right…" she remembered. "We stayed at the castle because we're working with Xanatos."

Willow quickly got out of bed, putting her shoes back on and walking out of her room. She found Xanatos and Owen in the throne room of the castle, both of them working on upgrading the Steel Clan robots. Strangely, Xanatos was wearing his exo-suit.

"I'm guessing since Owen's not stone that the spell has a time limit." She said as she walked in.

Xanatos turned to her and smiled.

"The spell is only effective at night. Luckily, I think we've got a solution to the problem."

Willow looked at the Steel Clan robots, noting that they were now carrying strange packs on their chests. Even Xanatos' suit was equipped with one, but his seemed like it was detachable while the steel clans' were welded into place.

"I'm guessing you found a way to break the curse." Willow asked.

"Yes." Xanatos replied. "Come here and I'll tell you the plan."

Willow stepped forward, eager to break the curse over Manhattan. As Xanatos explained what was going to happen, the elevator began beeping. Owen looked up from his work, turning on the security camera in the elevator.

"It would seem Detective Maza is stopping by for a visit."

Willow suddenly got a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"She knows." She whispered. "And she's gonna do something stupid."

Sure enough, the second she emerged from the elevator, she immediately went off on Owen, who went to intercept her.

"Demona's broadcast originated from Pack Media Studios." She stated angrily. "Xanatos owns it, so, like always, he's involved!"

"Mr. Xanatos is attempting to repair the damage done by Demona." Owen tried to explain. "What are you doing to help?"

Elisa went to answer, but then saw Willow next to Xanatos. The fear in Willow's eyes was evident, but not for the reason Elisa thought. All of a sudden, she snapped, grabbing Owen in an attempt to throw him aside to get to Xanatos. However, before the scuffle could get much further than that, the sun sank over the horizon, reducing Owen and Elisa to stone statues.

Willow sighed in relief, leaning against the work table.

"A bit too close." She said softly.

"I'll agree." Xanatos nodded. "It is one way to settle an argument."

The two took over where Owen had left off, preparing seven harnesses with packs similar to that of the steel clan. By the time they finished, the gargoyles had shaken off the last of their stone skin and were walking into the room.

"Perfect timing guys." Willow called. "We just finished up."

That's when Goliath noticed Owen and Elisa's combined statues.

"What is Elisa doing here?" Goliath demanded.

"Whatever it is, she doesn't look happy." Broadway remarked.

"She's not." Willow replied, handing out packs to each of the gargoyles. "She figured out the origins of the broadcast and came to confront Xanatos."

The gargoyles all looked at the packs in confusion.

"What is all this?" Lexington asked.

"To break the spell, the sky needs to be set ablaze." Xanatos explained. "Inside these packs are a special gas. It's harmless to any living creature, but it is also highly flammable."

"We take these packs and spread the gas across the sky." Willow added. "The Steel clan will also take part. Once the entire city is covered in the gas, we just need to ignite it, and boom! A burning sky."

The gargoyles began attacking the packs to their chests as Willow transformed into her gargoyle form. As they did, Hudson spoke up.

"How do ye plan of igniting this gas?" he asked. "It's not like ye can drop a match on it."

"This is true." Xanatos admitted, gesturing to his laptop where a timer was waiting to be turned on. "The packs will detonate at a pre-set time. Your packs are detachable, meaning you can ditch them once the time is almost up. I'll have to sacrifice my robots, but it's a small price to pay."

Bronx, who was unable to fly due to a lack of wings, began sniffing the air, snarling at a tapestry hanging by a nearby window. Willow came over to him, scratching him behind the ears in an attempt to calm him down.

"Don't worry, boy." She told him. "We'll be back soon."

She stood up, looking at Brooklyn and taking his hand.

"I hope…"

The gargoyles took off into the sky, Xanatos and the steel clan right behind them. Together, they began dispensing the gas all across the city, using the wind currents to aid in their efforts.

…..

Back in the castle, Demona emerged from a secret passageway hidden behind the tapestry that Bronx had been growling at. She had a mace in her hand and an evil grin on her face. As she surveyed the empty room, she couldn't help but chuckle.

"There are secrets about this castle that even you don't know about, Xanatos." She said, turning towards the statues of Owen and Elisa. "Now, time to take care of some unfinished business."

Demona took hold of her mace once more, her eyes glowing red as she approached the statues. Before she could act, Bronx came barreling at her, knocking her aside and successfully saving Elisa and Owen. Demona tried to get up, but was pinned by a snarling Bronx.

Knowing full well the strength of the gargoyle beast, Demona began to soothingly try to calm him down.

"It's alright my pet." She told him. "See?"

She dropped her mace, flicking it away with her tail. Bronx noted this, jumping off of Demona and snagging the mace. Demona let out a sigh of relief, happy to no longer be pinned by the beast.

"Your little human friend is safe." Demona whispered. "For now."

Bronx dragged the mace over to the statue of Elisa and Bronx, dropping it in front of it and settling down at the feet of the statues.

"I can keep occupied destroying Xanatos and Goliath." She told him, turning her attention to the laptop Xanatos had left out. "Do you think they'll like my little surprise?"

Bronx just growled, gently nuzzling Elisa's statue.

"It will be a big one." Demona promised.

Demona began typing away, overriding the timer on the screen. It switched from saying there were about 21 minutes left to only being about 13 minutes left.

"The gas will ignite too soon for the gas to ignite and break the spell." She explained. "And far too soon for any of them to survive."

Bronx snarled at Demona, not liking what she was saying. Still, he did not leave where he lay, doing his duty to protect Elisa.

"Won't that be fun?" Demona asked, turning back to Bronx. "And once they're all gone, my laser cannon will take care of you, Owen, and especially her."

Bronx stood up, stalking towards Demona and forcing her back. She let him, walking towards the tapestry again to watch the fireworks.

"Then, there will be no one left to stop me." She concluded.

"No one, Demona?" The Hunter asked.

Demona gasped, pulling away from the tapestry as the Hunter emerged from behind it.

"Have you forgotten about me so quickly?" he asked.

"How did you find me?" Demona demanded.

The Hunter shrugged, stalking towards Demona menacingly.

"With all the city's inhabitants frozen in stone, it wasn't hard to notice all the robots and gargoyles taking off from the roof of the city's tallest building. So I investigated, and found exactly what I was looking for."

Demona scoffed, trying to put on a brave face.

"It matters not." She insisted. "Goliath and Xanatos only have 13 minutes left to live. Nobody can save them now."

The Hunter just shook his head.

"I'm not here for them." He said. "I'm here for you. I want it over between us."

Demona just stood there, letting the Hunter finish his speech.

"I have hunted you through the centuries for my vengeance."

Demona just scoffed.

"Take off that mask." She told him. "I know who you truly are… Macbeth!"

….

Up in the sky, Willow is aiding the gargoyles in spreading the gas. As she flew, she heard strange voices echoing in her head.

" _This plan of yours is doomed to fail,_

 _And the monster's curse will soon prevail._

 _Gather your friends and return post haste,_

 _Before your efforts go to waste._ "

Willow clutched her head, a gesture both Goliath and Xanatos noted.

"Are you alright?" they both asked.

Willow shook her head.

"Something's not right." She said. "We need to go back to the castle."

"The gas is not yet spread." Xanatos insisted. "If we return now-"

"Trust me on this." Willow interrupted. "I don't know why, but something's telling me we need to go back."

Willow twisted in the air, turning back towards the castle. The two watched her go, then Goliath took off after her. Xanatos just shook his head.

"This is the epitome of stupidity."

He turned in the sky, following the two gargoyles back to the castle.

…..

The Hunter removed the mask, revealing Macbeth. He dropped the mask dismissively, stepping on it as he walked towards her.

"Your hatred for the Hunter is what brought us together." He explained. "I thought it would be fitting if the Hunter drew you to me once more."

Demona once again backed away, recognizing the deadly anger in Macbeth's eyes.

"You know the rules." She told him, trying to reason with him. "Killing me will bring you nothing but your own death."

Macbeth was unfazed. He calmly drew his electric taser, aiming at the gargoyle.

"After this long a lifetime," he replied, "I have no fear of that, and no desire to live in the kind of world you're creating. Revenge is a dish best eaten cold, Demona, and I have waited nine hundred years for this meal."

He fired, forcing Demona to dodge. She rebounded off the wall, launching at Macbeth. The force of the blow knocked the gun from his hand and reducing their fight to a bout of physical blows. With each hit landed by one, both parties felt the pain. Every punch, every kick, every scratch, both of them felt the pain.

It soon became clear that a physical fight would never work, and both participants laid eyes on Macbeth's fallen gun. They dive for it, a struggle for control of the weapon resulting in the gun going off, shattering the chain holding up a large chandelier. A second blast created a large hole in the ground, one that began growing at an alarming rate, spreading towards the statue of Owen and Elisa.

At this time, the doors of the castle flew open, revealing the gargoyles and Xanatos. They all took one look at the room and quickly acted on instinct. Goliath dove for Elisa and Owen, grabbing their statue before they could fall. Willow joined him, helping to pull them to safety.

With both Elisa and Owen safe, Willow watched as Demona and Macbeth tumbled down the hole, realization dawning.

"For centuries they clash and fight, but all of that will end tonight." She whispered. "This is what it meant."

Xanatos ignored Willow, turning his attention to the laptop. When he saw the reduced time, he let out a grimace.

"This isn't good." He muttered. "Demona must have tampered with the timer. The packs are going to detonate about 10 minutes too early."

"Can you reset it?" Goliath demanded, landing next to Xanatos.

"I'm trying." He replied. "Demona locked the system and changed the password."

"Then she's the only one who can save the city." Goliath realized.

"And your friends." Xanatos replied.

"I've got this." Willow suddenly called.

Goliath and Xanatos watched as she flew down the hole after the two combatants.

…..

Underneath the castle was Xanatos' private greenhouse garden. It was a large, multi-tiered garden with full-grown trees, a waterfall, and a swimming that spanned the entire second tier. Criss-crossing above the pool was a series of walkways, and it was here that Macbeth and Demona had landed.

Demona was unconscious, most likely from the fall, and Macbeth was just barely holding onto consciousness. He stood up, grabbing Demona and hoisting her into the air. He found a piece of the walkway's railing that had been broken by some falling rubble, providing a spike to impale his enemy on.

"I will end this, once and for all!"

"STOP!" Willow screamed.

Macbeth stopped, looking up as Willow landed in front of him. She transformed into her human form, eliciting a surprised expression from the man.

"Why are you stopping me?" he asked. "You saw what she did to this city, and I have seen what she has done over the centuries. The world would be better off with her gone."

"But will that change what she has done?" Willow asked.

Macbeth hesitated and Willow approached him cautiously. Unbeknownst to either of them, the three women from the bookstore watched from the shadows.

"Death doesn't change anything." Willow explained. "Just think. Duncan was afraid that your father would make you king. Did your father's death stop you from becoming king?"

"No!" he retorted.

"You wanted revenge for your father's death." Willow continued. "Did Gillecomgain's death settle that score?"

"No." he replied, his voice becoming quieter and more resigned.

"Did your own death save your son Luoch from Canmore?" Willow concluded.

"No…" he whispered.

"That's because death isn't the answer." Willow explained. "Life is."

He stepped away from the spike, setting Demona down on the ground gently. It was then that the three women emerged.

"I'm just so tired…" he muttered.

"Then sleep." The three women told him.

They surrounded him and he crumbled to the ground unconscious. Willow stared at them, everything suddenly coming into full clarity.

"You… You're the Weird Sisters." She whispered. "You've been manipulating these two all their lives."

"Yes, we have." Luna replied.

"But now is not the time for stories." Phoebe added.

"For your part is not finished yet." Seline finished.

They then turned to Demona, waking her up in a trance-like state. Willow approached her cautiously, but somehow knew what she needed to do.

"Demona…" she said softly. "Please give me the password."

Demona's voice was blank, and her voice almost emotionless.

"I will have vengeance for the betrayal of my clan, vengeance for my pain." She replied.

"But who betrayed your clan?" Willow asked. "And who caused this pain?"

"The Vikings destroyed my clan." Demona argued, the pain and sorrow evident in her voice.

"Who betrayed the castle to the Vikings?" Willow argued right back.

"The Hunter hunted us down!"

"Who created the Hunter?"

"Canmore destroyed the last of us."

"Who betrayed MacBeth to Canmore?"

Realization struck Demona as her eyes widened. Tears came to her eyes as the truth sunk in. Willow approached her, feeling pity for the gargoyle.

"Demona, your lust for vengeance has brought you nothing but pain and suffering." Willow explained. "But you can end the cycle. Please…. Tell me the password."

The tears began to fall as Demona answered.

"The password is…. Alone."

Willow quickly broke away.

"XANATOS! THE CODE IS ALONE!"

Up on the floor above, Xanatos dove for the laptop. On the screen, there was only a few seconds left. Xanatos quickly typed in the code, unlocking the system, and then he terminated the countdown with a few seconds to spare. He let out a sigh of relief, which earned him a knowing grin from Goliath.

"What?" he asked.

Goliath just turned away, taking off into the sky as Xanatos reset the timer for the right amount of time.

…..

Back below, Demona came out of her trance, groaning and nearly stumbling. Willow quickly caught her.

"You okay?" she asked.

Demona looked at Willow and hissed in anger, pulling away from her.

"You… You tricked me!" she howled. "You had me under a spell!"

Willow backed away, right into the arms of the Weird sisters. They put themselves between Willow and Demona as the gargoyle recanted all that they had learned.

"None of this was my fault! It was the humans! Always the humans!"

Willow shook her head.

"Will you ever learn?" she asked.

Demona turned to her, eyes glowing red and claws raised in anger.

"I will never accept your lies!" she promised. "I will have my revenge!"

Phoebe and Seline walked forward, talking hold of Demona's arms. She struggled to try and break their grip, but was unable to move her arms even in the slightest. Luna then walked forward, facing the furious gargoyle and waving a hand in front of her face.

"You are tired." Luna said softly. "Sleep."

The glow faded from Demona's eyes as she fell to the ground, much in the same way Macbeth did. Willow looked down at them, shaking her head.

"What now?" she asked.

"We have written their stories." Phoebe explained.

"They are our responsibility." Seline added.

"They are our children." Luna concluded.

The three of them surrounded Macbeth and Demona, a strange glow surrounding the five of them. Before they disappeared, Luna looked back at Willow.

"You have done well, Child of Two Worlds." She said. "It is clear why Puck chose you."

Willow's eyebrow raised and she stepped forward.

"Wait!" she called. "What do you mean chose me?"

As the five of them began to disappear into the light, Willow could just make out Luna's words.

"That is a story for another time."

The light soon faded, and the five of them were gone, leaving Willow alone in the garden.

…..

A little while later, the gargoyles all gathered on the battlements, all of them freed of their packs. Above them, the steel clan made their last few rounds as the timer clicked down to zero. With a mighty bang, the robots all exploded, igniting the gas. In a brilliant flash of light, entire night sky was filled with a fiery light.

"Wow…" Willow gasped, smiling at the sight.

"Indeed." Xanatos agreed. "It's quite the sight."

After about 20 seconds, the fire died away without a trace. Hoping their plan worked, the group turned towards the statue of Elisa and Owen. They all broke into big grins as the stone faded away, leaving the two of them disoriented, but flesh once more.

"Elisa!" Willow cried.

Elisa turned just in time to be hugged tightly by Willow. She stumbled back a step, only to be attacked from all sides by the rest of the gargoyles. Even Hudson and Goliath hugged her, Bronx barking happily and nuzzling her leg.

"It worked!" Goliath shouted triumphantly. "You're alive!"

Elisa was still confused, but accepted the hug gratefully. Xanatos approached Owen, clearing his throat.

"You'll forgive me if I just shake your hand." He said, offering his hand.

"Of course." Owen agreed, taking the hand. "I'm… quite glad the plan worked."

The gargoyles and Elisa walked out the door, Goliath and Lexington doing their best to explain what had happened. Willow stopped in the doorway, turning back to Xanatos.

"Hey!" she called.

Xanatos turned and was surprised to see her smiling at him.

"Thanks…" she said. "We couldn't have done it without you."

Xanatos smirked.

"That's the first nice thing you've said to me in a year." He replied.

Willow shrugged.

"I still think you're a sociopath." She told him. "But, you have your moments."

Xanatos took the compliment with grace as Willow took off after her friends. They took off into the sky, watching with great elation as the city came out of its stone sleep. It would take a while to bring order back to the city, but at least now, the spell was gone, and everything was as it should be.


	21. High Noon

**DISCLAIMER FROM THE AUTHOR OF THE INSANE: Do** _ **NOT**_ **try my wake-up juice at home. Seriously, don't. I am not responsible for the aftermath of your attempts to create/drink it. You have been warned.**

…..

If there was one thing that Willow would change about her life, it would be the amount of dust that seemed to accumulate in the clock tower she called home. It was always a huge chore to clean the large, spacious tower, especially when three certain gargoyles continued to try and impede her progress. However, she always tried to dust once a week, usually on Sunday.

One particular Sunday, Willow was dusting the small museum that held all of the artifacts they had collected over time. She made sure to keep the Grimorum clean, gently wiping the leather cover with a wipe. The Eye of Odin usually took care of itself, the strange power of the artifact keeping it clean. The Phoenix Gate always got an extra swipe of the cleaning rag, considering its sentimental value to Goliath.

Finally, Willow turned to the museums final piece, the cybernetic gargoyle Coldstone. Willow smiled sadly as she began dusting his prone form.

"Evening Othello, Desdemona." She said as she brushed the feather duster over the metal. "Lexington told me that the virus has finally been purged from Coldstone, so that's good. Since you guys are Goliath's siblings, I'm pretty sure that you managed to stay alive."

Setting the duster aside, Willow grabbed a handful of wiped, cleaning the metal bits of Coldstone.

"Odds are, Iago's the only one you need to deal with right now." She commented. "But now that Othello's finally seen the light, I'm sure you two will have no trouble keeping him at bay."

She looked sadly at his still face, a small sigh escaping.

"Goliath misses you two a lot." She said sadly. "I guess he still blames himself for your destruction and being reduced to… well… You know. But, we're making progress on bringing you back. Lexington's working on a simple program that, with any luck, will give you guys the outlet you need to reclaim your body."

Her job done, Willow took the old blanket off of Coldstone, replacing it with a clean one. She then walked out of the room, turning off the lights behind her.

"See you next week." She said as she closed the door behind her.

…..

Inside the virtual reality program in Coldstone's CPU, Othello flew through the starry sky, landing on the battlements of Castle Wyvern. Waiting for him at the top of the tallest tower, Desdemona smiled brightly as he approached her.

"My love." She called.

The two embraced, then Othello stepped back, keeping a claw hidden behind his back. Desdemona recognized the look in his eye and smirked.

"What did you find this time?" she asked.

Othello pulled his hand out, revealing a bushel of heather blossoms. Desdemona gasped in happiness, accepting the flowers with a smile.

"The hills just beyond are covered in their blooms." Othello explained, a happy smile on his face. "I saw them, and remembered they were your favorite."

Desdemona took a whiff, and her face fell as she realized they had no scent.

"Oh how I miss the real world." She lamented. "I miss the wind, the stars… The scent of spring flowers."

Othello took her in his arms, wrapping his wings around her.

"It is true this world has no substance." Othello agreed. "But it also has nothing that can separate us."

At that moment, Iago came swooping down from the sky, ineffectually trying to break the two gargoyles apart. Both Othello and Desdemona ducked, as if use to the routine by now. Othello let out a sigh.

"Iago is a stubborn one." He said with a shake of his head. "Even though he knows his efforts are futile, he continues to try and pull us apart."

"Let him lurk." Desdemona said with a dismissive wave. "He will learn soon that he has no power here anymore."

…..

It was almost sunrise as Willow sat with Broadway and Hudson, the daily newspaper in front of them. Hudson held his claw over the paper, keeping his place on the paper as he read slowly.

"The city… honored… Rosaria Sanchez… and Peter Choy… who… last week… pulled a 5 year old… from the lake… in central park… and…"

He squinted at the next word, unable to figure out what it said. Willow smiled patiently.

"Resuscitated." She said slowly.

"Resuscitated him." Hudson concluded.

Willow smiled.

"Great job." She told him. "And you said you were too old to learn."

Hudson gave Willow a playful smile as he handed the paper over to Broadway. The blue gargoyle quickly found where Hudson had left off and continued reading.

"When asked… about their….. Heroic act… the teenagers agreed that… it was… the r… the rig…"

"The right thing to do." Elisa finished, walking into the clock tower.

Everyone turned and smiled at Elisa, dropping what they were doing to come say hi.

"Morning Elisa." Broadway said. "How did you know what they said? Where you there?"

Elisa shook her head.

"Nah." She replied, barely stifling a yawn. "But choosing to save the child took great courage, and that always feels right."

Elisa then perked, fishing into her pocket.

"Speaking of feeling right, here Lex."

She tossed a small flash drive at Lexington, who easily caught it. He looked at it, a hopeful smile on his face.

"Is this what I think it is?" he asked.

"I went down to forensics and asked our tech team for some of the best file recovery software, and I also had them write a basic operating system just in case." She explained. "It's a long shot, but it might just be what you need to pull Othello and Desdemona out of Coldstone's mind."

"Thanks Elisa." Lexington replied. "The virus is gone, but so is all of Coldstone's programming. The system will give Coldstone something to work with, and with any luck, the file recovery system will pull Othello and Desdemona to the surface."

"Just don't forget Iago." Willow commented. "He may still be in there."

"If he shows up, we'll be ready." Brooklyn assured her.

Elisa let out another yawn, one Willow soon mimicked.

"You two look tired." Hudson remarked. "Perhaps you should get some sleep."

"Definitely a good idea." Willow agreed.

She stood up, shuffling towards her room.

"See you guys tonight."

"See ya!" everyone replied.

As Willow disappeared behind her curtain, Elisa's smile slightly drooped.

"How's she been?" She asked.

Brooklyn shook his head sadly.

"She barely leaves the clock tower." Brooklyn replied. "She eats, thank God, but we haven't gone flying in weeks."

"She is in great pain." Goliath explained. "It will take time for her to fully heal from the tragedy she has experienced."

Elisa let out a yawn and stretched.

"The best we can do is be there for her." She noted. "But right now, the best thing for me is to go home and get some sleep. Feels like I haven't slept since this entire mess started."

Goliath came over and gently squeezed her shoulder, giving her a kind smile.

"You go on and go home." He told her. "We will see you tonight as well."

Elisa gave Goliath a tired smile, then began walking back down the ladder. Once she was gone, the gargoyles turned towards the balcony, preparing to enter their stone sleep.

…..

After officially going off duty, Matt walked Elisa out of the precinct. She let out another monster of a yawn, eliciting a chuckle from Matt.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Dead tired." Elisa replied.

"Trust me, the feeling's mutual." He told her. "City's still settling after that whole broadcast and mass hysteria, and we're still picking up the pieces."

"Well, we're not much use to anybody like this." She retorted. "Let's go home."

They were about to leave, but then Elisa noticed something out of the corner of her eye. A young policewoman was escorting a rather large prisoner into the police precinct. As she passed Elisa, she seemed to glare at her with a hatred Elisa had seen before.

"Who was that?" Matt asked.

"I don't know." Elisa replied. "But I think I've seen her somewhere"

"Well, whomever she is, she's obviously a rookie." Matt remarked. "I mean, who else would cuff a guy that big with his hands in front of him."

"Yeah…" Elisa remarked. "Someone should tell her."

She went to run after the cop as Matt grabbed her arm.

"Then you'll go home?" he asked.

Elisa smiled.

"Promise."

Matt let go of her arm and waved her off as Elisa ran after the female cop. She quickly spotted her leading her prisoner past the check-in point, but they weren't heading for the holding cells.

"Hey!" Elisa called. "Rookie!"

The cop ignored Elisa's call, continuing forward. Now Elisa could tell something was going on. The cop and her prisoner rounded a corner, practically running away from Elisa. They bolted up a nearby staircase, and by the time Elisa reached the top, they had disappeared.

"Where did they-?"

The door to the squad room slammed shut, drawing Elisa's attention. She walked forward, throwing the door open. Her actions drew the attention of the cops milling about, but none resembled the rookie and her large prisoner.

"Sorry." She muttered, closing the door behind her.

As Elisa turned away, she noticed the door to the broom closet open. But not just any broom closet, the closet with the trap door leading straight to the gargoyles.

"Not good." Elisa grimaced.

Her exhaustion forgotten, Elisa bolted for the door. As she opened it, she saw the prisoner's handcuffs and ball cap on the ground. They both laid before the open trap door, the ladder leading up to the clock tower in plain view.

Elisa drew her gun, slowly ascending the ladder. As she poked her head above the opening, she didn't see anyone. Careful not to make a sound, Elisa began inching her way towards the curtain leading to Willow's room. Approaching the curtain, she yanked it back, aiming the gun. Surprisingly, all she saw was Willow, fast asleep and dead to the world.

"Jalapeña…" Elisa sighed in relief.

She turned around, where she was immediately greeted by a large hand grabbing her gun arm, the other hand covering her mouth to prevent her from calling out. A quick twist of her wrist by the man, and Elisa was forced to drop her weapon.

"Now, now detective." A familiar Scottish voice quietly chastised. "We don't want to wake the lass now, do we?"

Elisa's eyes widened as she strained to look behind her. Sure enough, she was greeted by the face of Macbeth. She struggled to try and break free of his grasp, but his partner, the woman disguised as a cop, came up and punched her hand in the gut. Elisa fell to her knees, where a chop to the back of the neck rendered her unconscious. The two stood over her, smiles gracing their faces.

"You just rest now." He told Elisa's unconscious form.

…..

A few minutes later, Macbeth and his partner took off in his aircraft, leaving the police station in their dust. In the back of the craft, the woman took off her police hat, letting her hair down in a familiar wild style.

"You shouldn't have stopped me." She snarled, and she took her seat. "With the woman unconscious, I could have rid this world of her, that sleeping brat, and the gargoyles for good!"

"They were helpless." Macbeth replied curtly. "There is no honor in that."

The woman huffed, turning away from Macbeth and staring out the window.

"You and your ridiculous code of honor." She muttered.

Macbeth jammed his finger on the autopilot button, turning to face the woman angrily.

"What are you complaining about?!" he demanded. "Our stolen cargo is safely aboard and nobody saw us leave. So lighten up, Demona!"

Demona glared daggers at him, but fell silent.

…..

 _Willow stood in the middle of downtown Manhattan. All around her, people were walking around, going about their daily life. Willow watched them, a feeling of dread making her stomach sink._

" _Willow!" Elisa called._

 _Willow turned to see Elisa running towards her. Immediately, Willow tried to scream for her to hide. Unfortunately, her voice was gone. Elisa came up to her, taking her arm._

" _Come on Willow, we need to get out of here."_

 _Before she could say another word, the sun disappeared over the horizon. As it did, every human around Willow became stone. Willow's eyes went wide as darkness surrounded the streets._

" _No…" She thought. "Not again…"_

 _A loud crash, like smashing stone, echoed through the streets. Willow jumped at the sound, trying to free her wrist from Elisa's stone grasp. Another crash came out, but this one seemed closer. Off in the distance, Willow could see many statues being reduced to rubble._

" _Not again!"_

 _From the darkness, Demona emerged, a mace in one and small bits of rubble coating her from head to toe._

" _Well look who it is." She taunted. "My two least favorite humans."_

 _Willow redoubled her efforts of struggling, trying to scream for help. Unfortunately, her voice continued to fail her. Demona seemed to be amused by her attempts, laughing maniacally._

" _Don't bother shouting." She told her. "Nobody will come. No human-"_

 _She tossed something to the ground at Willow's feet. Reluctantly, she looked down at it, and almost immediately threw up. It was the stone head of Brooklyn, his beak-like jaw twisted in horror._

" _-Nor gargoyle!"_

 _Demona laughed as she raised the mace, preparing to bring it down on Willow's head._

…..

Willow sat up violently, screaming in terror as sweat poured from her face. She transformed, her claws raised as if to fend off some unseen attacker. As she slowly became aware of her surroundings, her breathing evened out and she leaned against the headboard of her bed.

"Another nightmare…" she sighed as she returned to human form. "Jalapeña…"

Despite their being a good hour before sunset, Willow pulled herself out of bed. She hadn't told the gargoyles or Elisa about her nightmares, but they were getting worse. She didn't know how long she could keep them a secret, but they had enough on their plates to deal with without her adding to their load.

Stumbling towards her door, Willow decided to get herself some breakfast before the gargoyles woke up. However, as she pulled the curtain aside, she was greeted by Elisa's unconscious form sprawled out in front of her doorway.

"Elisa!" she screamed.

She fell to the ground, slowly rolling Elisa onto her back. The cop slowly began to stir, rubbing the back of her neck as her eyes opened.

"Ugh… How long was I out?" she asked.

"It's almost sunset if that answers your question." Willow replied, thankful that Elisa seemed to be okay. "What happened?"

Elisa looked at Willow as her memories came flooding back. She jumped to her feet, a look of fear on her face.

"Macbeth was here." She explained.

Willow's blood ran cold as she bolted to her feet, the two women making a bee-line for the balcony. They threw the door open, Willow immediately counting the statues. When she came up with six whole, untouched gargoyles, the two of them sagged against the clock face in relief.

"They're okay…" Elisa sighed.

Willow didn't say a word. Instead, she just stood there as her racing heart began to slow down to a normal pace. After a moment, a thought crossed her mind.

"If Macbeth didn't come for the gargoyles, then why-?"

Suddenly remembering, Willow ran back inside, opening the door to the small museum. Once she flipped on the lights, her heart sank.

"They're gone!" She shrieked.

Elisa came up behind her, coming to a stop when she saw the room. The entire room was empty, the small cases empty and their pedestals overturned.

"They're all gone!" Willow exclaimed. "The Phoenix Gate, the Eye of Odin, the Grimorum Archanorum… And Coldstone!"

"No." Elisa responded, trying to make sense of the situation. "That's not possible. There's no way Macbeth could have just walked out of here with those artifacts, much less Coldstone. Even with that partner he had."

"Partner?" Willow asked.

"I don't know." Elisa replied. "But whatever he's planning, it can't be good."

The two women were stumped, then Elisa just slumped into Hudson's easy chair.

"Well, we can't do much now." She mused. "We might as well just sit and wait."

"Right." Willow agreed, looking out at the orange sky. "Once the sun sets, I'm sure Goliath and the others will have an idea of what to do."

…..

In Macbeth's castle-like home, Macbeth was situating Coldstone's still form. As he did, the still human Demona emerged from a nearby bedroom, her police disguise replaced with her usual outfit as a gargoyle. When Macbeth saw her, he growled.

"Why do you insist on waiting until sunset?" he asked. "Neither you, nor Coldstone are stone during the day."

"You fool." Demona replied curtly. "If Coldstone awakens to me in this form, he will not recognize me. For this to work, he needs to see me as his Rookerie sister, not this miserable human form."

Macbeth may have hated Demona with every fiber of his being, but he could see the wisdom of waiting. Still, he was impatient to get this mission over with so he could be rid of the gargoyle for good.

The sun soon disappeared below the horizon and Demona looked down at her hands, bracing herself. Her skin quickly took on its usual bluish-grey hue, them her entire body began to bubble and morph. She writhed in pain, Macbeth doing the same. The room was filled with the sounds of their anguish and snapping bones as Demona's fingers fused into claws and her feet elongated to become her gargoyle feet. Then her tail and wings sprouted from her back. The transformation ended with a howl as Demona stretched, glad to be her natural form once more.

Macbeth struggled back to his feet as the pain subsided.

"Is it supposed to hurt that much?" he asked. "You told me that the changeling Puck granted you the ability to become human during the day as a gift."

"Puck's gifts always come with a price." Demona replied curtly, grabbing a flash drive, the same flash drive Elisa had given Lexington earlier, from a nearby table. "My only consolation is that our magical link forces you to suffer alongside me."

Macbeth glared at Demon as the she-gargoyle inserted the flash drive into Coldstone's chest-plate.

"Brothers, sister, come back."

…..

Inside the virtual reality program, Othello and Desdemona stared in utter confusion as the landscape began to twist and morph, forming a large, swirling portal. The two gargoyles looked at it, gliding closer until they were right before it.

"What is it, my love?" Desdemona wondered.

Othello just smiled happily.

"He has done it." He replied. "Goliath has found a way to free us from this place."

The two looked at each other, then back at the portal. They held hands and prepared to jump in. However, before they could, Iago landed behind them, an evil grin on his face. He grasped their tails, yanking them back. They struck a wall, rebounding off it hard and landing on the ground. As they tried to stand up, the wall seemed to melt, grabbing the two of them and pinning them in place.

"Iago!" Desdemona snarled, her eyes glowing white.

"You and Othello can rot in this dimension of nothingness together." He taunted. "I bid you both goodbye, and good riddance."

Both Othello and Desdemona continued to struggle, trying to free themselves from the stone as Iago vanished into the swirling portal.

…..

Coldstone's body began to move, claws flexing as if trying to get use to moving again. Macbeth noticed this and stepped back as Demona came forward. Coldstone's cybernetic eye focused in on her, an evil smile coming to his face.

"Sister…" he muttered.

"I am called Demona now." She greeted.

"I have a name too." He replied, slowly standing up. "I am Iago."

Demona smiled, helping Coldstone to his feet.

"How do you feel, Iago?" she asked.

Coldstone returned her smile.

"Vengeful."

…..

The gargoyles had awoken and Elisa had quickly explained all that had occurred. Everyone was utterly confused, and Goliath was troubled.

"Willow, you said that the Weird Sisters took Macbeth when they disappeared." He told her.

"That's right." She nodded. "He vanished in a bright light."

"Then how did he escape them?" He questioned.

"And how did he know where to find us?" Broadway added.

Brooklyn, who hadn't left Willow side since the explanation began, held her close as he voiced the question on everyone's mind.

"More importantly, why didn't he do anything to us, or to Willow? Why did he just rob us?"

"Macbeth is from your time period." Willow explained. "He still has his honor, even after 900 years."

"But what about his partner?" Hudson asked. "You said she looked familiar."

"She did." Elisa agreed. "But I don't know where I've seen her before."

"What I don't know is why they took all of the artifacts, and Coldstone."

"I don't know." Goliath replied. "But we can't let Macbeth use the artifacts, or my brother."

All of the gargoyles agreed, heading towards the balcony. Brooklyn went as well, but stopped when he noticed Willow wasn't coming.

"Hey," he called. "You coming?"

"Yeah." Broadway added, turning back to her. "We'll need all the help we can get."

Willow just shook her head, holding herself.

"I'll hold down the fort until you guys get back."

Brooklyn was hesitant, but eventually turned away. As the Gargoyles took off into the night, Elisa approached Willow.

"Alright, what's going on?" she asked.

Willow looked up at Elisa, the woman looking right through her as if she was made of glass.

"It's nothing." She replied, trying to dodge the question.

"Oh no, don't give me that." Elisa interjected, grabbing Willow's shoulder. "I've known you for five years. I know when you're dodging."

Willow met Elisa's eye, the concern evident in her face.

"Come on." Elisa pleaded as she led Willow over to Hudson's easy chair. "I've got 30 minutes before my shift starts, tell me what's going on."

Willow sat down on the chair as Elisa crouched next to it. Willow took a deep breath and began explaining.

"It's… It's Demona…" she finally admitted. "I haven't been able to get her, or what she did to the city out of my head."

She leaned forward, clutching her head.

"Every time I close my eyes, all I see is her standing in the middle of the street, surrounded by rubble." She explained. "And every time I think about going out there again-"

"You're afraid you'll see her destroying more people." Elisa finished.

Willow nodded, silent tears rolling down her face.

"I'm scared Elisa." Willow told her.

Elisa didn't say a word. Instead, she just took Willow in her arms, holding her as she cried.

…..

It didn't take long to reach Macbeth's estate, nor did it take much effort for Lexington to hack into Macbeth's security system and deactivate it. Within minutes of arriving, the gargoyles were already beginning their search.

"You're getting good at that hacking stuff, Lex." Broadway complimented.

"Don't give me too much credit." Lexington replied, a wary note to his voice. "It was too easy…"

Hudson nodded, his small sword already in his hand.

"Aye." He added. "And it is too quiet… I'd say Macbeth's expecting us."

The gargoyles came to a hallway which split into three paths; one to the left, one to the right, and staircase leading up.

"Then let's see if we can flush him out." Goliath decided. "Brooklyn, Bronx, you take the right. Hudson, Broadway, you take the second floor. Lexington, you're with me."

The gargoyles split up as Lexington noticed a security camera in the corner. He squinted at it, examining it thoroughly.

"That camera's online." He said. "Macbeth knows we're here."

Goliath tapped the camera with the tip of his wing, a small growl emanating from him.

"Then he is most likely watching us from his control room." He surmised. "Help me find it."

The two took off down the left path in search of the control room. After a few minutes, they found the door with the word "Security" written on it. Both Lexington and Goliath stopped at the door, sharing a nod. With a quick kick, Goliath shattered the door, both he and Lexington preparing for an assault. However, the room was empty, save for a computer terminal displaying multiple camera feeds.

"He's gone…" Lexington muttered.

"He can't have gone far." Goliath declared. "See if you can find him on the security footage."

Lexington got to work, jumping into Macbeth's chair and typing away furiously. He flipped through multiple camera feeds, trying to find any sign of Macbeth. He was flipping through them so fast that he didn't notice when Coldstone appeared on part of the screen. Luckily, Goliath did.

"Stop!" he shouted.

Lexington stopped mid keystroke, looking up at the screen. Coldstone was on the floor, actively struggling against a net of chains that held him prisoner. At the sight of the cybernetic gargoyle moving about, both Lexington and Goliath were confused.

"He's awake!" Goliath said, a note of relief in his voice. "But how?"

"Macbeth must have taken that flash drive Elisa gave me and brought him back online." Lexington surmised. "But there's no way to tell who's in charge. It could be Othello, Desdemona… or Iago."

Goliath's eyes narrowed at that as he looked at the screen. Like Lexington had said earlier, it was too easy. This entire place smelled like a trap, but even if it was, Goliath couldn't abandon Coldstone, or the three gargoyles inside his body. He punched through the computer screen reducing the picture to static and rendering the system useless.

"I'll just have to be very careful." He decided, yanking his fist free of the machinery.

Lexington gave an approving nod and followed Goliath out of the room.

…..

On the other side of the estate, Bronx had his nose to the ground in an attempt to sniff out Macbeth. Brooklyn followed close behind, his entire body tense in preparation for a fight. The entire place was eerily silent, and it sent a chill up Brooklyn's spine.

"I hope we find Coldstone and the artifacts soon." Brooklyn muttered, "This place is giving me the creeps."

Bronx seemed to share his sentiment, sniffing the ground before catching a scent near a door. He growled at it, scratching at the wood. Brooklyn came up to the door, slowly opening it. Bronx immediately went in, following his trail as Brooklyn flipped on the lights. He sighed in relief as he realized the room Bronx had found was little more than a closet.

"Nobody here." He sighed, turning back out of the room and turning off the lights.

Bronx did not share Brooklyn's relief. He continued his search, dead ending at a wall. Suddenly, the wall lifted up, revealing Demona in all her demonic glory. With a snarl, she leapt over Bronx and out of the closet, tackling Brooklyn to the ground.

"Demona!" Brooklyn shouted. "What are you doing here?"

Demona refused to answer. Instead, she picked Brooklyn up and tossed him across the hall where he strikes a fire place. She them deftly dodges a leap by Bronx, sending him colliding with Brooklyn right back into the fireplace. With a triumphant smile, she advanced on the two fallen gargoyles.

…..

On the floor above, Hudson and Broadway continued their own search. They'd gone through several of the rooms already and were about to open a large set of double doors. Both prepared for anything, Broadway opened the doors, revealing a huge library. Broadway's eyes went wide at the sight, and even Hudson was amazed.

"Look at all these books." Broadway whispered in awe.

A laser suddenly came down, blasting the ground a mere inch from where Broadway stood, interrupting his wonderment. Following the path of the shot, the two gargoyles looked up to see Macbeth. He was perched on a rolling ladder, his handheld laser gun pointed right at them

"And I know how to read them." he taunted.

With a push from the wall, he sent the ladder slid around the circular room, his destination a passage behind a bookshelf on the opposite wall.

"He's escaping!" Hudson shouted.

"No he's not!" Broadway retorted.

Not willing to let him escape, Broadway quickly scaled a second ladder, pushing himself after Macbeth. Hudson sprinted toward a spiral staircase beneath the passage, hoping to cut Macbeth off. Macbeth saw Hudson coming and stopped his ladder with his boot. However, doing so caused Broadways ladder to collide with his, sending them both tumbling to the ground hard.

…..

Across the house, Demona suddenly clutched herself in pain, feeling the aftereffect of Macbeth's tumble. Both Brooklyn and Bronx were confused by her antics, but knew when to take advantage of any opening. Eyes glowing brightly, Brooklyn launched himself out of the fireplace and at Demona's groaning form. He pinned her easily, which helped to pull Demona back to reality.

"Get off me!" she snarled.

She kicked Brooklyn off her, regaining her footing, only to be pinned again, this time by Bronx. This time, it wasn't so easy to get back up. Brooklyn walked over, smiling down triumphantly at Demona's fallen form.

"Good boy Bronx."

…..

Goliath and Lexington made their way down the stone staircase to Macbeth's basement. Having battled Macbeth in his dungeon before, he knew right where to go. Sure enough, it wasn't long before they came across Coldstone's bound form.

"Brother." Goliath said cautiously.

Coldstone turned to the two gargoyles quickly, raising a claw as high as his chains would allow.

"Don't come any closer!" He warned. "It's a trap!"

"Not anymore." Broadway interjected triumphantly.

The three turned to see Hudson and Broadway coming down the stairs, carrying an unconscious Macbeth like a sack of potatoes. They drop him on the ground with a dismissive snort.

"Our host was catching up on his reading." Hudson explained.

"You don't understand!" Coldstone insisted. "Demona is still loose!"

Lexington snorted.

"Macbeth and Demona? They hate each other more than they hate all of us combined. They'd never work together."

Not two seconds after Lexington said this, Brooklyn dropped Demona's still form right next to Macbeths. Everyone stared at the two, then at Brooklyn and Bronx.

"Trust me, I'm just as confused as you." Brooklyn replied.

Goliath looked down at the fallen foes in contemplation.

"They must have escaped the Weird sister together somehow." He mused.

"But why team up?" Broadway asked.

"Yeah." Brooklyn added. "Willow's book made it pretty clear why they would never partner up."

"We'll figure that out later." Lexington answered. "Right now, let's free Coldstone."

"Are you sure that is wise?" Goliath asked.

Lexington ran over to Coldstone, his claws already making short work of the chains.

"If you ask me, by betraying Demona's presence, it proves to me that his good personality is in control." He explained. "Besides, maybe he can tell us what those two did with the other artifacts."

Goliath helped to break the rest of his brother's chains before offering him a claw up. Coldstone took it, pulling himself to his feet and walking over to the unconscious enemies.

"Unfortunately, the other artifacts are long gone." Coldstone told them. "I'm afraid you've lost."

Everybody winced, the thought of the artifacts in the hands of some unseen enemy making them all shudder in fear. Still, Goliath was determined to look on the bright side.

"Not all is lost." He insisted. "You are back among us once more."

Coldstone walked over to the limp forms of Demona and Macbeth, gently picking them up. As he did, Brooklyn approached him.

"So who's in charge?" he asked. "Othello or Desdemona?"

Coldstone turned to Brooklyn, his kind smile becoming cold and cruel.

"Iago."

All six of them gasped in horror as Coldstone activated his rockets, hovering a good few feet off the ground. As he did, Demona and Macbeth snap instantly awake, having been feigning unconsciousness this whole time. With a triumphant smirk, Macbeth produced a clicker from his pocket, pressing the button. In an instant, the entire chamber floor is electrified. All of the gargoyles howl in pain before falling into unconsciousness.

…..

Back in the virtual world, both Othello and Desdemona continue to struggle against the binds that hold them. Before them, they could still see the spiraling portal. It was open for them, providing them with a clear view of what was going on outside. When they saw Goliath and the others fall, both of them roared in anger.

"IAGO!" Othello howled. "I will make you SUFFER for this!"

"We will tear your soul to pieces!" Desdemona promised.

With more screamed threats and other profanities, the two gargoyles continued their attempts at freedom.

…..

Willow had long since fallen asleep, carried to her bed by Elisa. Now, the police woman paced around the tower, anxious for her friends to return.

"Where are they?" she wondered aloud as she stifled a yawn. "If they're not back by sunrise, I don't know what I'll do."

Elisa was barely keeping her eyes open, yawning and stretching about every three minutes. During one stretch, a silhouette appeared on the horizon. For a moment, Elisa thought it was Goliath, but those thoughts were quickly dashed when Demona landed before her.

"Demona…" Elisa growled. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be in whatever hole you hide in whenever the sun comes up."

Demona just chuckled, looking out at the rising sun. As it peeked over the horizon, Elisa awaited Demona's transformation into stone. However, instead of becoming stone, Demona began howling in agony, her blue skin turning a light Caucasian tone. Her wings curled up, disappearing into her back as her legs lengthened and her feet shortened. In less than a minute, Elisa was standing before the woman that had been Macbeth's partner.

"It was you." She realized. "Since when could you become a human?"

"Since I failed to destroy you with Titania's mirror." Demona replied, her voice dripping with contempt and self-confidence.

Elisa drew her gun, aiming it right at Demona.

"Well, if you're human, you're subject to human laws."

Elisa was about to start reading Demona her rights, but before she could, Demona approached her, pushing the gun away from her chest.

"You've been so focused on me, I'm surprised you haven't begun to wonder where your precious Goliath is."

Elisa gasped, then pointed the gun back at Demona.

"Where is he?" she demanded.

"I can honestly say I don't know where he is." She replied. "But I know where he will be at high noon. I'll tell you, but first…"

With a quick kick, Demona sent Elisa's gun flying out of her hands. She then grabbed the police woman, pinning her against the banister.

"Goliath and the others will be placed at Belvedere Castle in Central Park. If you or the little brat want to see them again, I suggest you come."

"And you'll let them go?" Elisa asked.

Demona cackled.

"No. Even if you come, you won't save them and it will cost you both your lives. But if you do not show, Goliath will know what true human loyalty is. I will tell him just how cowardly his human friends hid, right before I end him."

With a shove, Demona pushed Elisa away from the balcony, leaping over it herself. Elisa ran to go after her, only to see her climbing into Macbeth's airship and flying away.

"Jalapeña." She swore.

Elisa ran back inside, making a bee-line for Willow's bedroom. Throwing the curtain aside, she began shaking her, trying to wake her up.

"Come on Willow!" she said. "Wake up!"

Reluctantly, Willow opened her eyes.

"Elisa…?" She muttered sleepily.

"Willow, it was Demona. She was Macbeth's partner."

"What?" Willow questioned, now a bit more awake. "But you said that-"

"Demona can turn into a human thanks to Puck, but her power seems more like a curse than a gift."

Willow was incredibly confused, and sleep was slowly trying to reclaim its hold on her. Elisa could see this and grabbed Willow's arm, pulling her out of bed.

"I know you're tired, believe me, I can relate. But right now, Goliath and the others are in trouble."

Willow's eyes widened.

"What happened?"

"They've all been captured, and unless we get to Belvedere Castle by noon, we won't have a chance to save them."

Willow looked out at the empty balcony, her nightmares of smashed people and gargoyles coming back to her. It was all coming true, and that thought made Willow's stomach churn.

"She's gonna destroy them, isn't she?" Willow asked.

"Yes."

Willow clenched her fists, banishing the thoughts of her nightmares. She would not let them come true. She was done letting her fears rule her. She was gonna stop Demona.

"Alright." She finally said. "Let's-"

Before she could take a step, then entire room started spinning. Willow fell to her knees, where Elisa bent down to help her.

"You okay?" she asked.

Willow shook her head.

"I'm useless like this." She muttered. "Without 12 hours of sleep, I can barely move, much less fight."

Elisa nodded. Even without a spell draining her strength, Elisa was in no better shape. Unfortunately, neither of them could afford to get the sleep they so desperately needed. Luckily, Elisa had an idea. She ran into the kitchen, opening the fridge and the pantry.

From the pantry, she grabbed a small container of black pepper corns, a jar of honey, and a bottle of vinegar. From the fridge, she grabbed two eggs, tobacco sauce, and a lemon. Not really bothering to measure, she began pouring in the liquids into a blender. Afterwards, she cracked the two eggs into the sludge, then tossed in a couple peppercorns. She quickly cut the lemon in two, squeezing the juice into the concoction. Finally, she dumped the entire jar of honey into the mix.

Hitting the puree button, Elisa grabbed two glasses before turning off the blender and pouring the contents into the glasses. She took them both, walking over to Willow and handing her one.

"Here." She said. "My mom would make me, Derek, and Beth this stuff whenever we stayed up too late on a school night. It tastes nasty, but it works."

Willow took is and sniffed it. Recoiling at the scent, she looked at Elisa

"I don't want to know what's in this, do I."

"Nope."

The two women exchanged glances, then they looked down at their glasses. With thoughts of their friends in danger, they tipped their heads, back, downing their concoctions.

…..

Near noon, outside Belvedere Castle, the Gargoyles were arranged in the small courtyard. All six had chains binding their forms. As Demona checked them to make sure they were snug, Coldstone looked up at the sky in fascination.

"I never imagined I would see the Sun." he mused. "Why hasn't this body turned to stone?"

"You are no longer a gargoyle." Demona explained. "Day or night, you are Coldstone."

Coldstone smiled at the thought, then he noticed a couple walking past. They were but inches from Coldstone, and yet, they did not seem to even notice him, or his companions.

"Why do they not see us?" he wondered aloud.

"Some things are best left unanswered." Macbeth replied. "Think nothing of it."

…..

Inside Coldstone's virtual world, Both Othello and Desdemona had ceased their struggles. Despite being just souls, they were exhausted from their attempts at freedom and Othello was beginning to lose hope.

"It's no use." He sighed. "We are trapped here."

Desdemona looked over at her beloved, wishing she had the ability to hold his claw.

"Do not say that, my love." She tried to tell him. "We cannot give up. They are all in grave danger if we do nothing."

Othello looked through that spiraling portal, gazing on the stone forms of his brethren. He growled at the sight, turning away.

"I knew I should have destroyed every last trace of our treacherous brother when I had the chance." He muttered.

"But you didn't." An old voice called out.

Both Desdemona and Othello looked up, surprised to see a trio of figures emerging from the portal. They were very old gargoyles that neither of them recognized, identical in every way, save for their hair color. One had white hair, one yellow hair, and one white hair.

"Who are you?" Othello asked.

"Who we are matters not." The black-haired one replied.

"You two are the ones who truly matter." The white-haired one added.

…..

Elisa and Willow walked into Belvedere Castle just as noon came around. Macbeth, Coldstone, and Demona all watched them enter, cautious of any trick. The two women ignored them, Elisa walking straight towards Goliath while Willow approached Brooklyn.

"I must admit, I did not think either of you would come." Demona told them as she leveled a bazooka at Elisa. "A brave, but ultimately foolish gesture."

"Neither of us are armed, Demona." Elisa told her as she gently checked Goliath's statue for even the slightest crack.

"That was your first mistake." Demona replied.

She prepared to fire, but that was when Willow spoke.

"You know, I thought Elisa was pulling my leg when she said you were a human." Willow commented. "I never thought it was the truth."

Demona's finger paused on the trigger as Willow continued.

"So what's it like?" Willow asked. "Being a 'lowly human' like me and Elisa? Obviously you feel weak, since you're hiding behind your weapon. Then again, pretty much every time I see you, you hide behind a trick or weapon."

Demona snarled at Willow, dropping her weapon. Elisa began approaching slowly, an action that garnered a raised eyebrow from Macbeth. He leaned against the wall of the castle, curious to see how this would play out. Even Coldstone was curious.

"You will regret those words, brat." Demona threatened. "Your precious Brooklyn can't save you, nor can Goliath."

"We came here to save them." Willow retorted. "And frankly, I know something you don't."

Now it was Demona's turn to raise an eyebrow. Her smug smile returned as she crossed her arms.

"And what is that?" she asked.

"I know that you're human by day and gargoyle by night." Willow replied. "But me?"

Willow's body shimmered with her green electricity as her form morphed. Soon, she was standing in all her gargoyle glory, much to Coldstone's surprise, Macbeth's amusement, and Demona's shock.

"You-" Demona tried. "You-"

"Didn't I tell you, Demona?" Macbeth commented, relishing in Demona's reaction. "The young lass can become a gargoyle at will."

If Demona was still a gargoyle, her eyes would have been red from the amount of rage coursing through her body. In a blind fury, she lunged at Willow. Thinking quickly, Willow grabbed her and tossed her aside, sending her rebounding off a nearby wall. Elisa, who had grabbed Demona's weapon and successfully hidden in in a bush, approached Demona and laughed.

"You fight like a rookie." She taunted.

Demona attempted a grab at Elisa, but the woman merely side stepped. Watching Demona sprawl on the ground, Willow joined in Elisa's taunting.

"You have over 1000 years of experience over us, and yet you're not even landing a hit." Willow said with a shake of her head. "I can't believe I was ever afraid of you."

"Willow's right." Elisa added. "Without your spells, your tricks, or your artillery, you're nothing."

Any rational thought Demona may have had was gone with those words. She gave Elisa a solid kick to the stomach, sending her skidding back, then tackled Willow to the ground. As Willow tried to get up, Elisa jumped onto Demona's back, trying to wrestler her to the ground. Both Coldstone and Macbeth watched the fight with no small degree of enjoyment.

…..

The three old gargoyles approached Othello and Desdemona. With a wave of their hands, the landscape rescinded, freeing the two of them.

"You are the only ones who can stop the one called Iago." The blonde gargoyle told them.

"Go save your clan." The three of them said in unison.

Then, as quickly as they came, the three gargoyles vanished. Both Othello and Desdemona looked at each other, then took each other's hands.

"Come, my love." Desdemona said happily. "Let us save our clan."

"I couldn't agree more."

With that, the two gargoyles jumped into the swirling portal.

…..

Coldstone's body began to spark as electricity danced across his body. He clutched his head, falling to his knees screaming. Macbeth noticed this and turned to him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I am besieged!" Coldstone cried in reply.

…..

Inside the portal, Iago engaged Othello and Desdemona.

"You two should have stayed in that world." He threatened. "Coldstone is mine!"

"Not anymore." Othello promised.

Desdemona tackled Iago from behind, pinning him to the 'ground' of the portal

"I'll hold him." She said. "You take back Coldstone and repair the damage he has done."

With a silent nod, Othello did just that.

…..

The sparks ceased and Coldstone slowly straightened. Macbeth approached him cautiously.

"Are you all right?" Macbeth inquired.

Coldstone turned to him. Then, in a flurry of motion, he pushed Macbeth into the castle.

"I am now that the true soul is back in control."

Macbeth's eyes widened and he quickly drew his small laser. Before he could fire it, Coldstone activates his arm cannon, destroying the weapon in the blink of an eye.

"It would appear that we no longer hold the advantage." Macbeth remarked. "Airship! Priority one extraction!"

Demona perked up at those words, which gave Elisa and Willow the perfect opportunity to double punch her in the face. She attempts a second tackle, but is batted away by Willow's tail. After rebounding off Broadway's stone form, Macbeth grabbed her.

"We're getting out of here."

Demona pulled herself free of Macbeths grasp, but followed him to where his airship was coming in. A rope ladder was deployed and the two of them took hold of it. With them still gripping the ladder, the ship takes off. Coldstone prepares to go after them, but Willow stops him.

"Don't!" she shouted. "Let them go. There's been enough fighting for one day."

Coldstone nodded, then looked at Willow. As her form shimmered, he smiled.

"It would seem Demona is not the only one with transformative powers." He said. "The form of a gargoyle suits you."

Willow smiled, then walked over to the statue of Brooklyn, slumping to the ground next to it. When Coldstone saw the chains, he drew his arm cannon, shatter the links of the chains and freeing all of them.

"Thank you." Elisa told him, pulling the shattered chains off of the gargoyles.

"You are welcome." Coldstone replied with a bow. "But now I must take my leave."

Willow perked up, getting to her feet and running towards Coldstone.

"Wait, what?" she asked. "But what about everyone else? They've been dying to see you again."

"I have longed to see them again myself." Coldstone replied. "But right now, this body is a battle field. Until the war is decided, no living creature, human or gargoyle, is safe."

As he powered up his boosters, he looked at Willow and Elisa, smiling warmly.

"Look after my clan." He told them. "And tell them I will see them again."

With those parting words, Coldstone takes off into the day. As he vanishes, Willow falls back, landing right next to Brooklyn's statue. Her eyes close and she falls asleep almost immediately. Following suit, Elisa slumps to the ground, leaning against Goliath before finally falling asleep herself.

…..

At Macbeth's estate, Macbeth and Demona are in yet another heated argument.

"Because we did this your way, those two humans and the gargoyles are still alive!" Demona screamed.

"Destroying them was never our primary objective!" Macbeth retorted.

"And we lost Coldstone!" Demona added, then she finally registered what Macbeth had said. "What primary objective."

Macbeth hit a button on the underside of a thick table. It opened up, revealing the stolen artifacts: the Eye of Odin, the Phoenix Gate, and Grimorum.

"With Coldstone, we managed to convince Goliath that they were long gone, and with his aid, we got the humans to focus on rescuing the gargoyles rather than recover them."

Demona picked up the Grimorum, looking at it as if a haze was being lifted from her mind.

"That's right." She muttered "It was a spell from the Grimorum that concealed our presense from passersby in the park."

Macbeth angrily snatched the Grimorum, placing it back on the table. Soon, the two were just staring at them, confusion clouding both of them.

"But why did we steal these things?" Demona questioned. "How did we know where to find them?"

"All good questions." Macbeth agreed, then he turned to Demona. "But there is one question that I demand an answer to."

He grabbed a nearby chair, turning to Demona angrily with the resolve to smash it on her head.

"Why are we working together?!"

Just as the two go for each other's throat, a magical mist surrounded them, freezing them in place. Then, three separate spirals of mist appear, and from them, the Weird Sisters emerge.

"It seems we've arrived just in time my sisters." Seline commented, approaching the two and looking upon them like a parent does to naughty children. "The compulsion we placed upon them was about to wear off."

"One can only force a person to go against their nature for so long." Luna remarked.

"The only question that remains is the wisdom behind releasing Coldstone." Seline added.

"The Child of Two worlds was in danger." Phoebe answered. "Sacrifices needed to be made to ensure her continued existence."

"Besides, we have was we truly need." Luna added, gathering the artifacts. "We will need these for the upcoming battle."

The sisters then look upon the still frozen Macbeth and Demona, smiling at each other.

"And they will need to play their part as well." Seline remarked. "But this time, we'll need a stronger spell."

The mist returned, blanketing the five of them before they all vanished, leaving not a single trace that any of them were ever there.


	22. Outfoxed

The city of Manhattan was never known for being quiet, and tonight was no exception. In fact, tonight was livelier than most due to the latest revelation from Cyberbiotics. Standing in front of the Cyberbiotics private air field, reporter Travis Marshall stared up in marvel at the large air ship that was the star of his news broadcast.

" **Cyberbiotics has christened it The Fortress II.** " He told his viewers. " **Though as this magnificent vessels prepares to depart on its maiden voyage, this reporter wonders if it will suffer the same fate as the Fortress I.** "

What Travis didn't know is that he wasn't the only one who was wondering that. Up in the clock tower, both Willow and Goliath watched the news report, thinking back to the events of the previous year. Despite all the time that had passed, Goliath still felt guilty for the part he had played in the destruction of Fortress I.

Willow also felt guilty for what had happened. Whether she liked it or not, she was a Xanatos, and that alone made her feel responsible, even if there was nothing she could do at the time to stop it.

"Do you think Xanatos will try something with this Fortress?" Willow asked, looking up at Goliath.

"It is possible." Goliath replied, his eyes never leaving the screen. "He may no longer be able to trick us, but with his steel clan robots and the Pack, he may not need to."

Willow reached over, turning off the TV and standing up.

"Then why don't we go make sure he doesn't." She suggested.

Goliath gave a small nod as Willow transformed into her gargoyle form. Together, they took off into the night.

…

The gargoyles weren't the only ones watching the broadcast on Cyberbiotics. In one of the Eyrie building's many entertainment centers, Fox reclined in a comfortable easy chair, eying the Fortress II like her namesake eying prey as Travis continued his news report.

" **Although Halcyon Reynard, the reclusive CEO of Cyberbiotics, was unable to make a statement, his right hand man Preston Vogel as consented for an interview.** "

On screen, a man with an almost uncanny resemblance to Owen, save for his hair color and choice of personal attire, smiled at Travis.

" **Mr. Marshal, I can assure you that the destruction of the Fortress II last year was the result of corporate espionage that was made possible by the human error of the crew.** " Preston explained. " **Now, thanks to Cyberbiotics newly patented cybots, this human error has been eliminated.** "

" **So there is no human crew aboard the Fortress?** " Travis asked.

" **That is correct.** " Preston answered. " **After tonight's test flight, the only humans aboard will be the scientists, Mr. Reynard, and myself of course.** "

" **Just one more question. Is it true that Mr. Reynard has invested his entire personal fortune into this project? And if it fails, both he and Cyberbiotics will go bankrupt?** "

Fox perked up at this, smiling to herself as she reached for the remote.

" **That's two questions, Mr. Marshall.** " Preston replied, turning away from the camera to board the ship. " **And this interview is over.** "

Fox turned off the TV, standing up in time to see Xanatos leaning against the doorframe. He had a knowing smile on his face as he locked eyes with his wife.

"Don't stop it on my account." He quipped playfully.

"It doesn't matter." She replied, planting a kiss on his cheek. "I know how it ends."

…

On board Fortress II, Vogel watched diligently as the cybots got into position, beginning the Fortress II's starting procedure. Turning towards a large video phone, he contacted Reynard.

"Sir, the cybots are in position." He explained. "We're ready."

"Stay out of their way." Reynard ordered. "We don't want anything compromising this test."

With that, the engines began to hum with life as the fortress slowly lifted off the ground, making its way into the night.

…

On a nearby crag overlooking the air strip, Goliath and Willow watch the large flying ship begin its circuit around the city.

"There it goes." Willow said. "It's a lot bigger than the old one."

"And hopefully better defended." Goliath added. "Even still, I owe it to them to try and stop Xanatos should he try anything."

"Then why are we just sitting here?" Willow asked, spreading her wings. "Let's go."

The two gargoyles jump off the crag, catching an updraft that takes them right onto the trail of the Fortress II.

…

Onboard, Preston watched the cybots work, silently noting any possible errors that would need correcting once they touched down. However, his thoughts were interrupted by a warning signal going off on the rear proximity censors. Curious, and slightly worried, he switched on the rear security cameras, and gasped when he saw the two gargoyles on screen.

"Sir?" he said, fumbling for the buttons needed to send the footage to Reynard. "It's the creatures from last year. They've returned."

In his cabin, Halcyon Reynard's eyes narrowed at the two gargoyles.

"It's a different female this time, but you're right." He replied. "Release the cybot security drones."

…

Goliath and Willow easily kept pace with the Fortress II, and had believed they'd kept out of sight. However, this was proven wrong when a rear hatch on the fortress opened, releasing a swarm of robotic defense drones.

"Uh-oh." Willow muttered. "I think we've been spotted."

The tiny yellow drones began to surround Goliath and Willow, attempting to blast them with what looked like stun blasts. A few of their shots managed to graze the two, causing them both to nearly convulse in pain.

"You need not attack us!" Goliath howled. "We are not your enemy!"

"Don't bother!" Willow shouted, banking left to avoid a few shots. "They're machines! They can't be reasoned with!"

One of the bots managed to hit Goliath in the back, causing him to lash out in rage and smash the diminutive robot.

"More the pity." He muttered.

Willow did a quick loop, getting behind one of the bots and grabbing it. She was able to use it to destroy about four of its companions before it was blasted out of her hands. When Goliath attempted to do the same, the bots blasted his before he could let off a single shot.

Unbeknownst to the two gargoyles, as they destroyed a good number of the tiny robots, even more continued to swarm out of the open hatch. It finally dawned on them as they realized they were completely surrounded.

"Jalapeña…" Willow swore.

The bots all fired at the same time, the combined power of the blasts enough to make the two of them howl in pain before blackness overtook them. The two of them began to plummet out of the sky, but before they could go very far, the bots sent out grappling hooks. These hooks wrapped around the two of them, stopping their descent and pulling them back up towards the Fortress II.

…

Willow came to first, slowly picking herself up and rubbing her head, trying to stave off the massive headache she had. As her vision cleared, she was horrified to find herself in what looked like a cage. When she grabbed the cage, hoping to pry the bars apart to escape, the two large robots guarding her cell delivered a nasty shock.

"Gah!" she howled, falling backwards.

"Willow?" Goliath called out, coming to himself.

Willow's eyes widened as she crawled over to the bars. In a cell across from hers, she could see Goliath sitting up, surveying his surroundings carefully.

"Goliath!" Willow called, careful not to touch the bars. "Are you okay?"

"For now." Goliath replied. "What about you?"

"Don't touch the bars." She muttered. "The robots don't like that."

As she said that, a large automatic door in between their cells opened up. In entered Preston Vogel, followed closely by a frail old man. This second man came riding in an incredibly high-tech wheel chair that seemed to be propelled by some unseen force. It was obvious that this man was Halcyon Reynard.

"At last I get to see Gen-U-Tech's abominable creations in the flesh." Reynard said with a note of contempt in his voice. "Xanatos and his lab rats must be proud indeed."

"We aren't creations!" Willow called out indignantly. "We're gargoyles!"

"My name is Goliath." Goliath introduced in a calm manner that surprised Willow. "And my companion's name is Willow. We are not products of Xanatos, nor do we belong to him."

Reynard seemed to chuckle at that comment.

"Of course you're not." He replied sarcastically.

Willow grabbed the bars of her cell, letting go seconds before her robotic guards could attack her.

"Why are you keeping us here?" Willow demanded.

Reynard turned to Willow with an angry look.

"As long as you two are my prisoners, I know you two can't destroy Fortress II for your master."

Willow banged her fist against the wall of her cell.

"Didn't you hear a single word Goliath said?!" She shouted. "We don't belong to Xanatos! We're not his pets, or his property!"

"Is that so?" Reynard replied skeptically. "Then why is it that your friend Goliath here attacked Fortress I with that other female? Was that just a wild night on the town, or do you have some other excuse to explain that particular event?"

"He was tricked!" Willow snarled.

"Willow stop-" Goliath attempted.

"No!" Willow shouted. "That wasn't your fault! None of that was your fault!"

Reynard glared at Willow with an air of absolute fury.

"Not his fault, not her fault, not my fault… You sound like every single human employee I've ever fired!" He snapped. "Crush them all together and you couldn't squeeze an iota of personal integrity from the lot of them."

"So you're saying that even though Xanatos made us believe that you stole secrets from his company, we are still to blame for what happened to Fortress I?!" Willow demanded.

"Yes." Goliath replied before Reynard could. "Duped or not, it was I who destroyed Fortress I. My actions led it to crash in the river."

Reynard seemed genuinely surprised at Goliath's admittance to guilt. He turned to the purple gargoyle with a nod of respect.

"It seems at least one of you has the guts to own up to their mistakes." He noted before turning back to Willow. "You could learn a lot from your friend, especially about not making excuses and whining about things not being your fault."

"Gargoyles don't whine." Willow snarled, "They roar!"

In a fit of blind fury, Willow grabbed the bars of her cell for a third time, yanking the door off its hinges and using it to smash the robots guarding her. Before she could do much else, the robots guarding Goliath opened fire on her, stunning her into submission.

"Stop this!" Goliath screamed.

The robots continue to stun Willow until she sagged to the ground, unconscious once more. In anger, Goliath freed himself as well, destroying the final two robots before he bent down to grab Willow. Reynard let out a sigh, then pressed a button on the arm of his chair. A small gun came out of one of many hidden compartment on his chair, shooting Goliath in the chest with a similar blast the robots had. Within seconds, Goliath fell to the ground, out once more as Willow rolled from his grip.

"This is my fault, sir." Preston admitted as he looked down at the two unconscious gargoyles. "I should have instructed the cybots to place them in the maximum security wing."

"It's refreshing to hear someone own up to their mistake." Reynard replied with a sigh. "Just see that the situation is corrected."

At that moment, Preston's phone began ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket, looking at the caller ID.

"Sorry sir." He said. "I've got to take this."

"Go ahead." Reynard replied, turning and leaving the room. "I'll be in my cabin."

Once Reynard was gone, Preston answered the call, activating the video chat feature. The screen displayed a smiling Fox, who greeted Preston with a small nod.

"Evening Mr. Vogel." She told him.

"Fox." Preston greeted.

"You sure it's safe to talk?" Fox questioned.

"Mr. Reynard has always given me my privacy, one of the many traits I admire about the man."

"Well, I'm sure by now you've verified that the payment has been wired to your Swiss account".

"Affirmative." Preston replied. "However, there has been a small hitch in the plan."

"Is that so?" Fox asked, her tone becoming less friendly. "You know I don't like surprises."

Preston turned the phone towards the two unconscious gargoyles sprawled out on the floor. Fox's face fell when she saw them.

"Goliath and Willow." She muttered. "Damn."

"Mr. Reynard has them as his guests for the time being, insurance to make sure they don't destroy the fortress."

Fox stroked her chin, then took a deep breath.

"It doesn't matter." She decided. "Willow has proven to be a girl who can find her way out of any situation. The operation shouldn't be effected."

"And Goliath?" Preston asked.

Fox's smile returned.

"He'll make a perfect scapegoat." She decided. "After all, with his track record, I imagine that won't be a difficult pill for Halcyon to swallow."

…

When Goliath and Willow came to a second time, they were locked up once again. This time, they were in smaller cells, large shackles chaining their wrists and ankles. More robots guarded them, easily twice the size of the ones before. Willow let out a groan at the sight.

"What is this guy's problem?" she muttered.

"Perhaps the more appropriate question is this." Goliath suggested. "What is your problem?"

"My problem?!" Willow snapped, turning to Goliath angrily. "He's the one with the problem! Why can't he see that Xanatos is the one to blame for the attack on Fortress I, not you?!"

The large door leading to the cell block opened, allowing Mr. Reynard entry.

"You are an incredibly loud creature." He told her. "I could hear you all the way from my cabin."

"Then hear this!" Willow declared. "Goliath was used by Xanatos! He was an innocent pawn, and yet you'd have him suffer for Xanatos' crime?!"

Reynard stuck his pinky in his ear, as if trying to stop it from ringing from the sheer volume of Willow's protests.

"Do you honestly think that your friend is the first poor soul Xanatos has corrupted?" Reynard asked.

Willow felt herself deflate a bit as Reynard continued.

"Both Owen Burnett and Dr. Anton Servarius were both former employees of mine, until that viper stole them from me. And they weren't the first, nor were they the last. I have no doubt that he was behind the attack and no reason to doubt that he tricked Goliath into it."

"Then why do you insist on him taking the blame?" Willow asked, though the venom in her words was no longer there, replaced with an honest curiosity.

"Because, tricked or not, my actions led to grievous damage to be dealt, not only to Fortress I, but to Cyberbiotics as well." Goliath answered, "Damage that I must atone for."

"Exactly." Reynard agreed, pointing a bony finger at Goliath.

Willow let those words sink in for a moment, then Reynard turned to her.

"Now, while your friend is willing to own up to what he's done, what are you going to do about the damage you caused me with your little outburst earlier?"

Willow met Reynard's eyes.

"A better question might be what you're going to do." she replied.

…

In the Eyrie building, Fox and Xanatos were in the middle of a judo session in the large gym the building had. The two circled each other in a practiced motion before Fox attempted a kick at Xanatos. The latter managed to duck, narrowly avoiding the punch that followed before delivering a kick of his own. Fox managed to dodge, bringing her arms up to block a few punches from Xanatos. However, she let her guard down for a second, giving Xanatos an opening. He swept his leg out, knocking Fox to the ground, a feat that had both of them surprised.

"You seem distracted." Xanatos commented, coming out of his offensive stance. "Having second thoughts?"

Fox got up, brushing herself off.

"About what?" she asked.

Before Xanatos could reply, Fox grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back.

"About Renard." He finally replied, his voice cracking slightly from pain. "He's not exactly a young man, and if your hostile take-over succeeds, then he'll be wiped out."

"Oh, he'll manage." Fox dismissed, pushing Xanatos forward. "He always does."

Xanatos recovered from the shove, but wasn't fast enough to avoid Fox pouncing on him, pinning him to the mat.

"Besides," she told him as she let him up, ending their bout. "If all goes well, Cyberbiotics will be mine by morning. We can celebrate over breakfast."

Over where they had left their stuff, the building's landline began to ring. Xanatos picked it up, figuring it was a business call of some kind.

"Xanatos here." He greeted.

His face became confused for a second, then he held the phone out to Fox.

"It's your doctor." He explained. "Something about your test results coming in."

"Oh, I guess I forgot to mention it," Fox replied, picking up the phone. "Silly me."

…

Up in the main deck of the Fortress II, Preston summoned one of the bots towards him.

"Voice Override V7R9." He announced. "Deactivate for matrix upgrade."

The bot powered down, allowing Preston to approach it and open a hatch in its back. This gave him access to its main processing unit. Preston removed one of the many chips implanted into the robot, replacing it with a similar chips before closing the hatch again.

"Reactivate and resume your designated duties." Preston ordered.

The robot reactivated, a strange electricity dancing across its metallic body. As it returned it its post, that electricity passed to the other robots at its station. Preston couldn't help but smile at the sight

…

Down in the holding cells, Reynard regarded Willow and Goliath, honestly considering Willow's question.

"You pose quite the conundrum, young lady." He allowed, stroking his chin. "What would be the honorable thing to do? I suppose I could turn you two over to the authorities."

Goliath, who had been relatively quiet throughout this entire ordeal, finally spoke out in his defense

"Look at us, human!" he objected. "We'd spend the rest of our lives as laboratory specimens."

"Yeah!" Willow agreed, "Was our crime against you so heinous to make that an equitable punishment?"

Reynard let out an amused chuckle at Willow's words.

"It would seem that we are making progress with you," He remarked, "You said 'our crimes'. Seems you're finally starting to understand what I have been trying to teach you."

…

The strange electricity that had begun to make its way across the main deck was spreading rapidly, hitting every single cybot it came into contact with. With most of the cybots now influenced by this strange virus, they began working on infecting the ship's main piloting system. Within minutes the entire ship would be besieged by this virus.

From his private quarters, Preston watched the progress of his virus, ready to begin phase two.

…

"I think I understand now." Willow explained.

Reynard leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands.

"Oh?" he asked.

"I used to believe that if you had been duped into doing something, you were immediately exempt from the consequences, that it wasn't your fault." She continued, looking over at Goliath, "But… whether someone tricked you into doing something or not, you still need to own up to the consequences of you actions, good or ill."

"Exactly." Reynard agreed. "I'm glad that you were… 'Gargoyle' enough to admit that. Not many have the strength to do so, or the courage."

Goliath also gave Willow a smile.

"Integrity is never easy." He admitted. "It is a constant, daily struggle, and sometimes, it can cost you dearly."

"Your friend is right." Reynard added. "Even I've lost those closest to be because of it. My Anastasia… My Janine…"

He seemed a bit saddened as he remembered those he lost, and even Goliath added his own name to the list.

"My Angel of the Night." He sighed.

Willow thought back to what she had lost because of standing up for what she saw was right. She had lost her home, that much was true, but she had gained so much in return.

"Even with everything you've lost, surely you've gained something from never faltering, right?"

Reynard looked up, genuinely surprised by Willow's comment. As he mulled that over, he had to give a small nod.

"That is one of the good things about sticking to your morals." Reynard agreed. "Though you may lose some battles, the ones you win far outweigh them."

As they spoke, a cybot walked into the containment area, that infectious electricity dancing across its head. However, none of the three seemed to notice it at first. At least, not until the electricity began to pass to the four guard bots watching over Goliath and Willow.

"Um, Mr. Reynard, are they supposed to do that?" Willow asked.

"No they are not." Reynard replied, a note of annoyance and worry in his voice.

He tapped a few buttons on his wheelchair, summoning a small video communication device. Another tap of a button connected him to Preston's office. The second his assistant's face came onto the screen, Reynard began speaking.

"Mr. Vogel, something peculiar is going on with the cybots." He informed him.

"Whatever it is, it's happening all over the ship." Preston replied, his voice laced with fear. "The cybots have completely taken over! They've changed our heading! I'm trying to override them, but-"

"Changed our heading!" Reynard exclaimed. "To where?!"

"Unfortunately sir, we are now on a direct collision course with Cyberbiotics Tower." He explained before letting out an exasperated sigh. "More than that, they've just locked down the system. I can't override them."

"What?!" Reynard practically screamed.

"There's only one possible explanation, sir. Goliath and Willow must have brought this virus along with them when they were captured! It would explain why we were able to capture them so easily."

Goliath fumed at the accusation while Willow clenched her fists. Reynard glanced at Goliath and Willow for a second before returning his gaze to Preston.

"What can we do?" he asked.

"The only thing we can do." Vogel replied. "We must abandoned ship and activate the emergency self-destruct sequence. If we don't, both installations will be destroyed and Cyberbiotics will be history!"

"If the Fortress II is destroyed, Cyberbiotics is ruined anyways!" Reynard cried, banging his fist on the arm of his chair.

"I'm sorry." Vogel replied regretfully. "If you want to place the blame on me, I will accept it. However, there are no other options left. Collision is in seven minutes, not leaving us with enough time to evacuate the building."

Reynard closed his eyes, placing his head in his hand.

"You have six minutes to get to the escape pod." Vogel continued. "If you're not there, I will jettison, then use my access code to destroy Fortress II."

The transmission ended, and both Goliath and Willow stepped forward.

"What Vogel said about us, you have to know it's not true." Willow insisted.

"We came to try and protect this ship, not destroy it." Goliath added.

Reynard held up his free hand, not even bothering to look up.

"All I know…" Reynard retorted, "is that I'm about to be wiped out!"

That was when both Willow and Goliath pulled themselves free of their shackles, tearing them off their arms and legs like they were made from paper.

"It doesn't have to end that way." Goliath insisted.

"We can help you." Willow added. "It's the entire reason we came here in the first place."

"All you have to do is release us from these cages." Goliath explained.

Reynard seemed to honestly consider it, then Goliath's next words sealed the deal.

"I helped destroy Fortress I. Let me help you save Fortress II."

Reynard let out a sigh, typing in a small code.

"Heaven help us both." He muttered.

The cage doors slid open, but the guard bots immediately turned on Goliath and Willow, blasting them the second they attempted to leave their cells. Reynard attempted to try to override them, but none of his codes were responding.

"I can't stop them!" He exclaimed.

"We can." Willow growled.

Both Goliath and Willow pounced on the guard bots, their claws rendering the machines useless in a matter of seconds. Before they could catch their breath, however, reinforcements arrived, letting off a barrage of shots in an attempt to subdue the gargoyles. Thankfully, they were not alone. Reynard activated his chair's small gun, taking aim at the reinforcements.

"Thank you." Goliath told him.

"You can thank me later." He replied. "Time's running out. We have to get to the command center."

…

Down in the escape pod's hanger bay, Preston activated one of the pods, sitting down in the main seat. Turning towards an array of monitors in the pod, he brought of the countdown until collision, which read 4:17 minutes left. As he brought up the ship's security footage to see if Mr. Reynard was coming, he was shocked to find him in the company of the two gargoyles.

"Foolish old man." He swore. "He honestly thinks he can save the ship."

He grabbed a headset, setting the frequency to the cybot's intercommunication line.

"Override code B7R9!" he declared. "Isolate Mr. Reynard from the gargoyles and gently force him towards the escape pods. Deal with the creatures if they resists!"

…

Making their way through the hallways, an army of cybots began coming from all sides, practically swarming Goliath and Willow. Back to back, the two gargoyles tossed, tore, and generally obliterated any bot that attempted to stop them from reaching their goal. However, with every bot they fought, it was pulling precious time away from their rescue efforts of the ship.

"We don't have time for this!" Willow exclaimed. "If we keep fighting these bots one by one, we'll never make it to the control center in time!"

"Agreed." Goliath nodded. "Reynard, is there a way to shut down all of the bots at the same time?"

"They all draw power from a single power source." Reynard explained, pulling up a small map on his's chair minicomputer. "It's located here. You two go and destroy it. I'll continue my way towards the control center."

"You sure you don't want one of us for back up?" Willow questioned.

Reynard scoffed.

"I think you've seen that I can handle myself, young lady."

He rolled off, leaving Goliath and Willow to deal with the cybots.

…..

It didn't take the two gargoyles long to reach the power supply for the cybots, which was a small miracle in and of itself. However, as the two had predicted, it was heavily guarded by the same flying bots that had captured them in the first place.

"Not these things again." Willow groaned.

An entire swarm of the bots banked towards the two, forcing them to scatter. Goliath managed to catch one, forcing it to shoot a few others out of the air. Willow just kept grabbing and smashing, trying to get as close to the main power node as she could. Unfortunately, the bot's fire power kept her from getting close enough.

"A little help?" she called.

Goliath tossed his captive bot against the wall, tearing a section of safety railing off of a nearby walkway to use as a bat.

"On its way." He replied, swinging his makeshift weapon.

The bat collided with a good number of the flying bots, clearing a path for Willow.

…..

Reynard made is way closer towards the control center, practically growling when a pair of cybots attempted to block his path. Without even slowing down, he lowered a shield around his body, then destroyed the bots with his chair gun.

"Mr. Reynard!" Preston's voice called from the small video communicator. "I do not want your death on my conscience, but I cannot allow the ship to collide with Cyberbiotics Tower."

Reynard didn't even slow down for a second, and Preston's voice became more desperate.

"You'll never reach the bridge!" he cried. "But there's still time for you to escape. My escape pod is primed and-"

"Mr. Vogel, like you I can't stand idly by while this ship kills hundreds of innocent people." Reynard interrupted. "If I can't change the ship's course in time, you have my permission to blow it from the sky. However, we built this ship together. If it goes down, it's taking me with it."

…..

Goliath drew the cybots away from the main node, providing and opening for Willow. She approached the node, attempting to touch it, but was nearly tased for her efforts. She shook her hand in pain, then had an idea.

"I hope this works." She muttered.

She shoved her hands onto the power node, focusing on her human form. The green energy that always appeared when she transformed began to course through her, but it did more than that. It went through her arms, overloading the power matrix. It began sparking and flashing before shorting out altogether.

The cybots began dropping like flies as a now human Willow stumbled backwards a bit dazed, her blue hair wild from the energy she'd channeled.

"Did it work?" she asked.

Goliath caught her as she stumbled, smiling.

"Yes." He told her. "It did."

…..

All over the ship, the cybots began to fall over, their entire system shut down for good. Reynard noted this with a relieved smile.

"Those two actually managed to do it." He said surprised. "Outstanding."

He finally reached the main bridge, lifting the shield from around his body as he approached the emergency course override. When he noted that he had exceeded Preston's prescribed deadline, he felt himself relax even more.

"Bless you, Vogel for giving me more time."

However, the relief he felt at reaching his destination was suddenly squashed when he remembered one crucial detail about the override. It required two people to activate.

"Oh no." he gasped.

He put his head in his hand for the second time that night, knowing there was nothing he could do. That is, until a familiar voice called out to him.

"So near, and yet so far." Preston commented, approaching the second terminal. "I guess even you are prone to forgetfulness in when the situation is stressful enough."

"Mr. Vogel." Reynard replied, hope returning to his voice. "I knew you wouldn't let me down."

"Yes well… you have that effect on people." Preston said with a dismissive air. "Now, we have 8.5 seconds to perform a 60 degree turn. Let's process."

And that's exactly what they did. On Preston's signal, Reynard initiated full throttle, narrowly avoiding the Cyberbiotics tower by scant centimeters. Once they were safely in open air again, Reynard shook his fist in the air.

"Yes!" he exulted.

That's when the doors to the bridge opened, allowing for Goliath and a still human Willow to walk in. The purple gargoyle locked eyes with Preston, his eyes glowing brightly as he approached the man.

"You…" he snarled.

Preston gulped nervously as Goliath grabbed him by his bow tie, lifting him off the ground. Reynard immediately wheeled over to them, hoping to get between them before Goliath hurt Preston.

"There is no need for that!" he insisted. "We managed to stop the collision. Crisis averted."

"That's not why he's doing that." Willow explained.

Reynard looked at Willow, and yet he didn't seem even mildly shocked by the fact that she was now human. Instead, he merely addressed the matter at hand.

"Then why is he accosting my assistant?" Reynard demanded.

"Because he owes us an apology for saying the sabotage was our doing." She replied, glaring at Preston.

"Y-yes." Preston agreed. "It's quite clear you had nothing to do with that."

Goliath let out a growl as Willow crossed her arms.

"And?" she asked, waving her hand for him to continue.

Preston hesitated for a moment, then let out a sigh.

"And… I have a bit of a confession to make, Mr. Reynard."

Goliath dropped Preston back on his feet, leaving him to give his confession to Reynard.

…..

A short time later, Goliath, Willow, and Reynard gathered near the rear exit. The man looked a bit older, and quite disappointed in what his assistant had confessed to.

"Well, it would seem that Mr. Vogel's betrayal had only provided further proof that the human species is devoid of integrity." He bemoaned.

"That's not entirely true." Willow disagreed. "He may have sabotaged the ship, but in the end, he chose to do the right thing and fix his mistake, and own up to what he had down."

"If anything, Vogel's actions showed the folly of placing one's trust in single-minded automatons that only know what they are programmed to know." Goliath added. "Only living beings possess the ability to change and make new choices."

Reynard mulled these words, then smiled.

"I suppose you're right." He admitted, then remembered something. "Oh, and by the way. Consider yourselves even with me for what happened. A ship for a ship. We're square."

"No." Goliath replied. "We're friends."

Reynard didn't even hesitate.

"Yes. Friends."

Willow opened the rear exit door, transforming into her gargoyle form as she did. Goliath took off first, then Willow prepared to follow suit. However, she paused before she did.

"Hey, Mr. Reynard-?"

He held up a hand, interrupting her.

"You can just call me Grandfather." He told her.

Willow blinked.

"How did you-?"

"Just because my daughter and I don't talk that much anymore doesn't mean I don't know what she's up to, and about her… unique adoptive step daughter." He replied with a smirk. "And I must say, I'm proud to call you my granddaughter."

Willow smiled, then glided out the door to join Goliath. Once the two gargoyles vanished into the night, another figure stealthily glided over to the ship. Firing a suction anchor, the glider successfully landed on the surface of the ship. With the deft toss of a corrosive grenade, this strange intruder burned a hole in the roof, creating a makeshift entrance.

The intruder tossed a rope down the hole, then jumped down themselves, sneaking across the bridge towards where Reynard had parked his chair. They made it within a few inches before the man spoke.

"Hello, Jeanine," he sighed before turning around.

Pulling off their mask, Fox let her hair loose and leaned down, pecking the old man on the cheek

"Hello Daddy." She greeted. "Almost got you that time, didn't I."

"Yes," he admitted, rolling down the bridge with Fox by his side. "But why? I built this company for you. I'd have given it to you already if you hadn't married that Xanatos. I probably still would if you would just stand up and ask for it honestly."

"Oh, Daddy!" she chided him. "Asking you for it wouldn't be any fun at all!"

"And fun," he sighed as they move toward her entry point, "is still more important to you than honor. I can't understand that."

"Well," she began, catching up one of his hands and pressing it to her belly, "Maybe you'll have better luck relating to the next generation. It seems you already have with Willow."

Reynard was thrown for a loop as Fox placed another kiss on his cheek.

"That's right, daddy." She told him, taking hold of the rope he'd tossed down. "I'm pregnant."

She pulled her mask back on as he gazed up at her dumfounded. Still staring up at the hole Fox had created, he didn't even notice as she glided away into the rising sun.


	23. Revelations

Martin Hacker, an FBI agent and Matt Bluestone's old partner leaned against a large tree in the middle of central park, pinching the bridge of his nose. The tree had become a meeting place for him and his former partner ever since Matt's lust for conspiracy got him booted from the bureau. Still, despite this setback, and the number of dead ends that the detective seemed to hit, Matt never gave up on finding the Illuminati. The last tip Martin had given Matt had led him to the Silver Falcon, a misadventure that had also lured in his latest partner, Elisa Maza. Thankfully, Elisa seemed quite content with staying out of Matt's Illuminati hunt. If only Matt would do the same.

Today, Matt was meeting up with Martin in regards to Mace Malone, the missing gangster he'd been after during the Silver Falcon incident. He'd been unwilling to let the missing gangster stay down, even though the guy had to have been pushing 100. He'd insisted on Martin finding Mace's step-son, no matter the cost.

"Why do you insist on doing this?" Martin asked. "Your obsession is what got you bounced from the FBI. Do you want to lose your bade all together?"

Matt gave his partner a withering glare.

"Martin, did you find him, or not?"

"What difference does it make if I found him?" Martin retorted. "Mace vanished over 70 years ago, and he's most likely dead. Even if you found out why he just up a disappeared, how would that prove the Illuminati even exists?"

"Martin!" Matt exclaimed. "The step-son! Where is he?"

Martin was taken aback by Matt's exclamation, then let out a sigh, fishing into the pocket of his coat.

"Fine…" he grumbled. "But you have no idea what I had to do to get this for you."

He pulled out a piece of paper from his coat pocket, handing it to Matt. Matt took the paper, unfolding it and scanning its contents.

"He's in the witness protection program, so he was quite hard to pin down." Martin explained. "Luckily, the bureau still keeps tabs on him, despite the fact that his case was over long ago."

Matt smiled, tucking the paper into his pocket.

"Thanks Martin." He said.

Martin snorted, turning to walk away.

"You wanna thank me, get out of this business before you lose this job too."

…..

Matt was itching to follow of on this lead, but one thing stopped him. The last time he had decided to branch off alone, he'd ended up the prisoner of Tony Dracon until Elisa had rescued him. Since then, he figured it would be best if he let his partner know where he was going, just in case something went south again. Besides, she might even be willing to help him out.

Walking through the precinct, Matt finally managed to find his elusive partner. However, it seemed that she was in the middle of a conversation with Willow Xanatos. The two women were sitting on the ground in a hallway, the remains of some fast food take out beside them.

"I don't even know how she found me." Willow told Elisa, seeming upset about something. "But there she was, waiting for me outside the burger joint, just leaning against that convertible with that cocky grin."

"Fox does tend to make an entrance." Elisa agreed.

Matt stepped back, leaning against the wall around the corner, listening in on the conversation.

"She claimed that she just wanted to talk, and then she tells me that she's pregnant!" Willow went on.

Elisa gasped in surprise as Matt raised an eyebrow. The tabloids had mentioned the possibility of Fox being pregnant with Xanatos' child, and now it would seem that the story had been proven true.

"And, what did you say?" Elisa asked.

"What could I say?" Willow replied. "I barely accept that she's my adoptive mother. Now she's telling me I'm going to be a big sister? Elisa… I don't know how to feel. I mean, both Xanatos and Fox are the bad guys, but they do seem to honestly care about me and each other…"

Elisa put her arm around Willow's shoulders to comfort her.

"Just give it time then." She suggested. "I'm sure you'll figure everything out eventually."

Matt walked around the corner, figuring now was a good time to enter.

"Elisa." He called.

Elisa looked up, smiling at Matt. Willow hopped to her feet as well, giving Matt a grin.

"Hey Matt." She said with a wave before turning to Elisa. "I'll see myself out."

As Willow walked down the hallway, Elisa noticed the piece of paper sticking out of Matt's pocket.

"I'm guessing your meeting with Martin went well." She guessed.

"More than well." Matt admitted. "He managed to find Jack Danforth, Mace's step-son. If my hunch pans out-"

"Let me guess," Elisa chuckled, "the Illuminati."

Elisa turned and walked off, leaving Matt feeling more than a bit hurt. He'd hoped after she'd helped him with the Silver Falcon case, she'd be more willing to believe him. However, it would seem that like all his ex-partners, she just didn't see what he saw.

Steeling his resolve, Matt decided to head out. However, before he did, he noticed Willow walking down another hallway. He squinted a bit in confusion, wondering where she was going. The exit was in the other direction, and yet, she seemed to be headed deeper into the precinct. Matt decided to follow her, making sure to keep out of sight. Eventually, she rounded a corner, and as Matt followed her, she seemingly disappeared.

Matt blinked in surprise. The hallway was completely empty, and more than that, it was a dead end. The only thing down the hallway was a small broom closet and nothing else. Figuring that was a mystery for another day, Matt turned and left the precinct.

…..

At the V-Shape Health Club, Matt flashed his badge, getting him past the front desk and into the main area. Sitting on one of the weight machines was Jack Danforth, much older than the photos Matt had been given, but there was no denying it was him. As Matt walked his direction, Jack paused his workout, wiping his face on a towel.

"Don't the feds clue you guys in?" He asked, a bit out of breath. "Til the day I die, I'm just a retired banker who likes to spend his afternoons in a health club."

"Happy for you, Jack." Matt told him, with no small amount of sarcasm. "But I'm not here for you. I'm here about your mother. According to my research, she was Flo Day, the silent film star."

He fished into his pocket for a few photos, showing them to Jack. They were of a funeral, with him in the front row.

"She died 15 years ago, and yet, it doesn't seem like your step-father made an appearance."

Jack's face hardened as he batted the photos away.

"The man was a bum!" He snarled. "Mace Malone walked out on us when I was 5. Nobody ever saw him after that."

Matt switched to a different photograph from the funeral, showing those who had sat in the back. The picture had needed to be blown up to show the faces, but he'd succeeded in finding what he wanted.

"I said it seemed like he hadn't made an appearance, but look closely."

Jack squinted at the photo, recognition dawning as he saw one of the men in the middle of the row. Sure enough, it was Mace Malone. Significantly older, but present.

"Well… Whaddya know…" Jack said in surprise. "If it ain't that bum… Guess he wasn't dead after all. But what's that gotta do with me?"

Matt put the photos back in his coat.

"Where is your mother buried?" he asked.

"Pine Lawn." Jack supplied. "She was laid to rest under her real name, Flora Dreidel."

As Matt prepared to walk out, Jack called out to him one last time.

"If you see Malone, tell him I said he's a bum!"

…..

The sound of the trap door leading into the clock tower opening pulled Willow from her slumber. It was almost sunset, so it was most likely Elisa coming to say good evening. Wrapping a blanket around herself, Willow put her slippers on and went past the curtain.

"You're early, Elisa." She commented, yawning widely. "Sunset's not for another-"

She suddenly cut off as she realized it was NOT Elisa she was talking to. Instead, it was a very confused, and slightly embarrassed, Matt Bluestone.

"Matt!" Willow exclaimed, suddenly wide awake and pulling the blanket tighter around herself. "What… What are you doing up here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Matt replied.

Matt scanned the room, his eyes locking onto the TV set up in the make-shift living room.

"Isn't that the TV you and Elisa were 'storing' here the first day we met?" He questioned.

"Well-"

"And look at all this." He continued, not waiting for an answer. "An entire collection of DVDs, shelves of books, and enough food to feed an army. Just what's going on here?"

Willow panicked, a spark of green appearing in her eyes. Still she forced it down, doing her best to remain calm. Thinking fast, she managed to come up with an answer.

"This… is my haven." She explained.

"Your haven?"

"Yeah… It was after my parents died." She told him, a story already coming to mind, "Elisa had me in protective custody, but this crazy ex-boyfriend of mine managed to find me. Elisa had this place set up so he'd have to go through the entire precinct to get to me."

"Well, last I checked, that boyfriend was history." Matt replied. "A victim of a prison brawl gone bad."

"True…" Willow admitted. "Which is why now… it merely serves as a place for me to lay low when things get hectic in the real world. And with everything going on with my adoptive family…"

There was the sound of the broom closet door opening, and Willow instantly froze. At least, until Elisa came running up the ladder.

"Willow!" she called, then she noticed her partner. "And Matt…"

"Hey Elisa." Willow greeted, doing her best to sound casual. "I was just telling Matt about the haven you helped me set up after the first Ryan incident."

Elisa caught on quickly, thank God.

"Right." She said. "I know it's technically bending a few regulations, but nobody's getting hurt, and she has a place where she can feel safe."

Matt seemed more than a little skeptical, but decided to let it slide. That's when the clock began to chime, signifying it was about 6 o'clock. Looking out through the glass of the clock face, both Elisa and Willow could see how late it was getting, and how soon the sun would set.

"That's our cue to leave partner." Elisa insisted, practically dragging Matt out of the tower. "Besides, I'm sure you're dying to tell me how it went with Danforth today."

Once Elisa and Matt were back in the precinct and the trap door closed behind them, Willow sagged onto the floor in relief. That had been a little too close for comfort. Down in the hall, Matt explained what he'd learned.

"According to Pine Lawn, an old man comes by every Thursday afternoon to lay a rose on Flora Dreidel's crypt." He explained, unable to keep a smile off his face. "I know it's a long shot, but tomorrow is Thursday."

…..

The next afternoon, an old man approached a large columbarium, looking at one of the sections with the name Flora Dreidel engraved on it. On the little shelf attached to it, the man placed a single red rose with a black ribbon tied to it. As he took a moment to stand there in silence, Matt approached him.

"All these years, and yet you still have a soft spot for Flora." He commented.

The old man turned as Matt came next to him.

"Must have been tough," Matt remarked. "Becoming dead to the world, abandoning your wife and step-son… But you had no choice. The Illuminati decided you were irreplaceable."

"Excuse me?" The old man asked.

"Nobody understood more about underworld dealings than Mace Malone." Matt explained. "Through you, the Illuminati had been organized crime's silent partner, but that made you a marked man. You had to disappear, but it seems that you couldn't fully let go of your old life.

"Young man," the old fellow asked mildly, "how long have you been plagued by these fanciful delusions?"

Matt seized the man's right hand, revealing a tattoo across the back of it. It depicted the unfinished pyramid with the all-seeing eye, the well-known symbol of the Illuminati.

"Not as long as you've had this tattoo." Matt retorted. "For a man pushing a hundred, you're remarkably well-preserved. How accommodating of the Society to provide its senior members with rejuvenation treatments."

The old man, obviously Mace Malone, took off his sunglasses and flashed Matt a smile loaded with impeccable pearly-whites.

"You should see the dental plan." He joked.

The two began walking through the cemetery, Mace taking over the conversation.

"The Society has been keeping tabs on you for quite some time, Detective Bluestone." Mace explained. "Despite all the roadblocks we've thrown your way, you've managed to persevere."

"I've been told I can be stubborn at times." Matt replied.

"Stubborn or not, the Illuminati could use someone with your tenacity." Mace continued. "And that's why we're willing to offer you a position within our ranks."

Matt stopped walking as he attempted to process what he had just been told. If this was true, then this could be the chance he'd been waiting for. He'd be able to discover all the secrets of the Illuminati, and prove once and for all that they exist.

"Is this for real?" he asked.

"Of course." Mace promised. "Of course, you'll have to pass a loyalty test first."

Matt snorted. Of course there was a catch. There always was when thinks seemed too good to be true. Plus, this could all be some sort of elaborate set up, just like back with Dracon.

"You want me to prove my good faith?" He asked. "Then how about you prove yours first."

Mace chuckled, as if having expected such a request.

"As you wish." Mace told him. "I have some information that you might be interested in, courtesy if David Xanatos, one of our lower-echelon members."

"You've got my attention." Matt remarked.

…..

Elisa's car drove down a dark, winding road that overlooked the ocean. They'd been driving for several hours now, and Matt hadn't said a single word. He kept replaying the conversation he'd had with Mace over and over in his head. With every passing moment, he grew angrier and angrier, something that didn't go unnoticed by Elisa.

"You okay, partner?" she asked. "You haven't said three words to me all night."

"Let. Me. Drive." Matt said deliberately, just barely keeping his rage in check.

Elisa blinked in surprise, actually pulling over.

"Matt, what's going on?" she questioned.

"I insist." He told her, completely ignoring question.

Realizing there was no way of getting through to her partner, Elisa reluctantly unbuckled her seatbelt, getting out of the car. Mat slid into the driver's seat, buckling in.

"Seatbelt." He told her.

Elisa barely had time to click the belt into place before Matt floored the gas pedal, speeding off down the road. Elisa braced herself against the dash board as Matt took turns as a frightening speed, nearly sending them both off the cliff an alarming number of times.

"I saw Mace Malone today." Matt explained. "The old man had a lot to say, and not just about the Illuminati."

"That's great Matt, but easy on the gas, okay?" Elisa requested, still bracing herself.

"He told me I knew someone who could blow the lid off another conspiracy." Matt continued, disregarding Elisa's protests. "One a lot closer to home."

He screeched around a particularly tight turn. Now Elisa was honestly fearing for both of their lives.

"Matt, slow down! This is nuts!"

"This is the end Elisa!" Matt screamed, looking at his partner with betrayal in his eyes, "The end of all the lies and deception! Only your gargoyles can save us now!"

Elisa gasped in shock, both at Matt's knowledge of the gargoyles, and the sudden realization of what he was planning. Thinking fast, Elisa grabbed the steering wheel, bringing her foot down hard on the brake pedal. The car came to a halt, denting the front bumper on the protective railing. With their lives no longer in danger, Elisa yanked the keys from the ignition.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Elisa screamed. "You could have gotten us both killed!"

"What, afraid that your gargoyles wouldn't save us?! Why do you keep protecting them?!"

"Because-"

"And don't you dare say they're not real! I know they're real, and I know that they protect you!"

"MATT!"

Elisa grabbed Matt by the shoulders, forcing him to calm down. As he did, Matt let out a deep breath, finally realizing what he had done. There was little doubt in his mind that he'd gone too far this time. Elisa was probably going to tell the chief about his reckless behavior, and then he'd be suspended, or worse, lose his badge.

"I'm sorry…" He muttered. "I just-"

"Matt." Elisa repeated, softer this time. "I was only going to say that they don't follow me everywhere."

Matt blinked.

"Wait… You're not-"

"Nah." Elisa told him. "I know how you get with your conspiracies. I guess that's why I wanted to keep the gargoyles to myself."

"You were afraid I'd blow the whistle." Matt realized.

Elisa nodded.

"That's most of it." She admitted. "If you want, I can introduce you."

Matt smiled at the idea, attempting to take the keys from Elisa. However, she held them out of reach.

"Uh-uh." She chastised. "I'm driving."

…..

By the time the two of them made it back to the precinct, the sun had risen, meaning the gargoyles were now statues once more. Elisa sighed as she realized this.

"Sorry Matt." She apologized. "But it looks like you're going to have to wait until tonight."

"What do you mean?" Matt questioned, becoming suspicious. "This sounds too much like a stall."

"Unfortunately, you can't see them now." Elisa explained, "However, meet me again tonight before sunset. Then, I promise you that you'll meet the gargoyles."

Matt was reluctant, but he gave a nod. He'd have to trust her.

…..

The rest of the day wasn't a total loss. Matt managed to secure a meeting with Mace. They met on a cruise ship floating down the Hudson, sitting at a small table with some drinks.

"I've been promised a meeting with the gargoyles tonight." Matt explained. "Seems your information was accurate."

Mace gave a cunning smile.

"So much for our good faith." He remarked. "Now it's your turn."

"What do I need to do?"

Mace chuckled, then reached into the pocket of his coat, pulling out a keycard, like the ones you get at hotels. It had "Hotel Cabal" printed on it, as well as the number 13. He handed it to Matt.

"Bring us a gargoyle."

…..

Matt climbed up the ladder into the clock tower, where Elisa and Willow were both waiting for him. Thankfully, Willow was fully dressed this time.

"Evening Matt." Willow greeted. "Elisa told me you're hear for the sunset showing of Gargoyles: The Awakening."

Matt raised an eyebrow at that.

"You're in on this too?" he asked.

Willow chuckled.

"In on it?" she questioned. "Xanatos and I brought them back to life. I've been by their side since night one."

Matt was genuinely surprised. Mace hadn't mentioned anything about Willow's involvement. Then again, the information had been given to him by Xanatos, and there was a good chance that the man had withheld that particular connection.

Any further deductions were cut off as Willow took his arm, dragging him onto the balcony outside the clock face.

"I'll make sure to introduce you." Willow told him. "They've all been eager to get to know you better, or at least the trio has."

That's when Matt saw the six large gargoyle statues adorning the railing. Immediately, he felt like he had been tricked.

"Statues?" he growled, "You brought me all the way up here to show me statues?"

Willow and Elisa exchanged knowing glances, then took a big step back. Matt went to shout some more, then he heard an ominous cracking sound. Turning back towards the statues, he saw telltale cracks traveling up the stone, flaking away to reveal skin. He quickly stepped back as the gargoyles all stretched and growled, coming out of their stone sleep in true monstrous fashion.

"Morning guys!" Willow called happily.

Brooklyn jumped from his perch, hugging Willow and pecking her on the cheek. Both Lexington and Broadway gave playful 'oohs' until Brooklyn through a chunk of stone skin at them.

"Will you two grow up?" Brooklyn asked jokingly.

That's when Hudson noticed Matt standing there, looking more than a bit shocked.

"Head's up lads." He called out. "We've got a bit more company than usual."

Everyone gathered around Matt as Elisa took her partner's arm.

"Guys, I'd like to officially introduce you all to Matt Bluestone." She told them. "Matt, these are the gargoyles."

"We're the Manhattan clan." Willow explained. "The purple one's Goliath, the blue one's Broadway, the green one's Lexington, the one with the sword is Hudson, and this is Brooklyn."

Bronx let out an indignant growl, barking at Willow. She chuckled and pet his head.

"And this rascal is Bronx." She added.

Goliath turned to Elisa with a smile.

"So, you finally decided it was time." He remarked.

"Better late than never." Elisa replied with a shrug.

…..

As Elisa explained the gargoyles entire story, Broadway began to cook some breakfast while Willow, Lexington, and Brooklyn played some videogames. Hudson had settled into his chair with a newspaper while Goliath aided Elisa in telling their story.

"-and so they've sworn an oath to protect this city, just as they protected their old castle back in Scotland." Elisa concluded.

"Only these days, the people we watch over have no clue we exist." Willow interjected.

"Aye, and that's fine by us." Hudson added from his seat.

Matt glanced over at Willow in slight confusion.

"You keep using the word 'we'." He pointed out. "Why is that?"

Willow chuckled, then handed her remote to Lexington.

"I'm guessing Elisa didn't tell you about my little secret."

"I figured that was yours to show him." She replied.

Willow focused, then her form shimmered, transforming her into her gargoyle persona. Matt stepped back in surprise as Willow wrapped her wings around herself.

"Pretty cool, huh?" she asked.

Matt stared at Willow, then looked over at Elisa.

"You can't do that, can you?"

Everyone busted into laughter at Matt's question, including Hudson. Even Goliath couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"No." Elisa explained. "It's a gift unique to Willow."

"Yep." Willow agreed. "And let me tell you, I don't show off this form to just every John and Jane."

"She's right." Goliath added. "Elisa has spoken of you often, and always in high praises. She tells us that you are a righteous policeman, and an honorable man."

"Right." Elisa interrupted. "Which is why I'm trusting you to keep their secret."

"Oh I will." Matt agreed, the keycard in his coat pocket suddenly feeling a lot heavier.

Goliath smiled at that, then turned to walk out of the tower. Matt saw this and went to stop him, only to be intercepted by Willow.

"Don't." she told him. "He's going out on patrol."

"You don't think we just sit around playing videogames, did you?" Willow asked.

The trio all chuckled as Elisa took her leave, looking back a bit sadly. Willow then went to walk off as well, but Matt caught her arm.

"Hang on a second." He insisted. "Can I talk to you? In private?"

Willow gave a shrug, then led Matt onto the balcony a second time, perching on the edge, she faced the detective curiously.

"Something bothering you?" she asked.

Matt leaned against the railing, pulling the key card out of his coat.

"I'm sure Elisa's told you about my conspiracy theories." He remarked.

"That she has." Willow replied. "Broadway even got to help you solve the mystery of Dominic Dracon, Mace Malone, and the Silver Falcon."

Matt blinked at that, but coughed and got back on topic.

"Well, I've managed to get in contact with one of the members of the Illuminati, and he's promised me a way into their society. Unfortunately, I have to pass a loyalty test first."

He held out the card to Willow, letting her take it. She read the name, looking in confusion.

"Hotel Cabal… Can't say I've heard of this place."

"That's because it's been abandoned for the past 20 years." Matt explained. "I've already scouted it out, and all the street level entrances have been sealed off."

Willow scowled.

"No abandoned building is that well sealed."

"Exactly." Matt agreed. "However, there is a rooftop entrance, and I'm betting that's the only way in."

"But what's that got to do with your loyalty test?"

Matt hesitated, then took the card back.

"My test is… that I have to bring a gargoyle."

Willow raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"The Illuminati know we exist?" she questioned. "But how-"

Her face darkened and her eyes began to glow brightly. She let out an animalistic growl that slightly frightened the detective.

"Xanatos…" she snarled.

Matt tugged on his collar a bit.

"Yeah," he admitted. "Though, if it helps any, he didn't tell them about you."

"That gives me surprisingly little comfort." She snapped.

"However," Matt continued. "That means we can use that to our advantage. Would you be willing to help me?"

Willow looked at Matt, then back at the gargoyles inside. Finally, she sighed.

"Not what I expected my first solo mission to be, but what the heck."

She hopped down, heading inside.

"Guys, I'm going out with Matt. I'll be back later."

As she assured her friends that she'd be fine, Matt felt a twinge of uncertainty go through him. He hoped that he'd be able to help her keep that promise.

…..

Willow landed on the rooftop of the Hotel Cabal, dropping Matt and rotating her shoulders.

"Okay… I don't know how Brooklyn did that to me before I had wings." She remarked. "Human beings are heavy."

"I'll try not to take that as an insult." Matt quipped.

Willow chuckled, then looked at the door. She tried the knob, and wasn't surprised to find it locked. However, she was surprised to see a modern locking system on the door.

"Now why would a Hotel that had been abandoned in the 90s have modern keycard locks?" she wondered.

"When the hotel hasn't been abandoned." Matt surmised, reaching into his pocket. "I'll deal with the lock."

"No need." Willow told him.

She dug her claws into the metal, crumpling the door like it was made of cardboard. She pulled it from its hinges, tossing it aside. Matt whistled at that.

"Glad you're on our side." He remarked. "Now follow me."

The two walked through the door, headed down the stairs. As they were walking, there was the sound of a buzzer as the stair flattened out beneath them, becoming a rather steep slide. The stairs then split in two, becoming two separate paths. Matt ended up going down the path to the left as Willow went down the right.

"Matt!" Willow screamed, clawing desperately as the slick walls.

"Willow!" Matt called back.

Unfortunately, Willow was soon deposited out of the shoot and into one of the rooms of the Hotel. As she struggled to her feet, Mace Malone's voice called out over a speaker system.

"Now that's what I call an entrance." He commented.

Willow growled, looking around.

"Who's there?!" she shouted. "What is this?! Tell me what I want to know!"

From a large control room in the middle of the hotel, Mace watched Willow on one of a large series of monitors. He had a cruel smile on his face as he chuckled.

"So do we, gargoyle. So do we."

There was a knock on the door behind Mace. He opened it, revealing a rather disheveled, and quite annoyed Matt.

"Why didn't you use the keycard I gave you?" Mace asked.

"I lost it on those stairs of yours." Matt told him, entering the room. "By the way, thanks for warning me about those."

As Matt straightened himself off, Mace returned to his seat.

"If I had told you they were there, you would have hesitated." Mace explained. "And that may have tipped off the hotel's latest guest. Which reminds me…"

He flipped a switch on a large array of buttons and switches before him, activating a set of steel barriers on the windows of the room Willow was in. They fell one by one, blocking off all possible escapes.

"Welcome to the Hotel Cabal." Mace called over the speaker. "Though we've served a large variety of guests over the years, you're our very first gargoyle."

Willow snarled at the loss of her possible exits, opting to throw herself through a wall. The drywall shattered easily, letting her into a small, octagonal shaped room adorned by a single table with a flower vase. She barely had a second to get her bearings before a large steel barrier came down on the newly created hole.

"Gyah!" Willow shrieked. "That nearly took my tail off!"

Mace chuckled, flipping a few more switches.

"My dear, by the time I'm through with you, you're going to lose much more than a tail."

The ceiling of the room began to move, large metal blades forming a sort of blade, like one you'd find in a blender. It began spinning fast, descending towards Willow. She immediately began looking for a way to escape, spotting a door. She leapt for it, grabbing the handle. The second she did, the room began to tilt. The knob snapped in her hand, and only quick thinking and sharp claws prevented her from plummeting into the blades.

"Clever little beast, aren't you." Mace remarked. "But it's going to take more than that to escape from this place. The Hotel Cabal has never let a single guest walk out of here, at least, not with their sanity."

Willow clawed up the wall, taking hold of the table, which was surprisingly bolted to the ground-turned-ceiling. As Willow continued to desperately avoid the blades, Mace switched off the intercom, resting his chin on his laced fingers.

"What a majestic creature." He remarked.

"Willow is full of surprises, I'll admit." Matt remarked, doing his best to keep his voice even.

"That she is, and the Illuminati will enjoy extracting all of her secrets."

…..

Willow flipped underneath the table, grabbing onto the floor-turned ceiling with her feet as she struggled to pull the table free. It snapped off of its supports, but also pulled Willow from her perch. She held the table out in front of her, closing her eyes.

"Please work!"

The table's legs were turned to mulch by the blades, but the table itself managed to stop the spinning blades, allowing Willow to slip in between them and land safely on the ground.

"I'm sure by now, you've realized that this is no ordinary hotel." Mace remarked over the speakers. "The Cabal is designed to decimate one's grip on reality."

The room quickly flipped again, forcing Willow to spread her wings and glide safely to the ground.

"Once your defense are down, there will be nothing stopping us from stripping your mind of your most precious memories and darkest secrets."

Willow snarled, then approached the door she'd tried earlier. Without a knob to turn, Willow opted to kick it down instead. Mace chuckled at that.

"She must be a teenager." He noted. "She certainly has the temperament of one."

Willow stalked down a small hallway, her eyes locking onto an open window across a seemingly empty hallway. Her instincts screamed of a trap, but she no other path to take. She bolted down the hallway, and sure enough, the traps began to activate.

First, it was a pair of flame throwers, something Willow could easily dodge. However, the second trap, a large electrical coil, nearly knocked her off her feet. Still, her eyes glowing brightly, she pushed through, much to Mace's surprise.

"You're quite resilient, little one." He complimented. "But how long will that last?"

The next trap was a large compactor that tried to squish her flat. Willow struggled, but managed to get her arms in position, pushing against the large compactors until she could squeeze free. She them leapt at the window, only to run right into the painted window.

"When are you going to learn?" Mace taunted. "Here at the Hotel Cabal, nothing is as it seems."

Willow got to her feet, reaching into the pocket of her pants and pulling out the keycard.

"Two can play that game." She muttered.

…..

Mace turned his back to the monitor, not noticing Willow clutching the keycard.

"She's even better than I ever imagined." He remarked. "The strength, the ferocity, the beast-like anger, that I expected, but the fortitude, and a human-like intelligence, this is by far the truest form of warrior I have ever seen."

Matt snorted.

"If you like her, you should have seen the others." He remarked.

"I will in time." Mace replied confidently. "Once this one breaks, that will be the first thing I take from her."

"And what if she escapes?" matt asked offhandedly, doing his best to sound nonchalant. "She's managed to destroy or escape most of the traps you've thrown at her."

Mace gave a nod.

"She has, I will admit, but eventually, she will tire down."

"And yet you let me just walk in here, knowing all these traps were in place." Matt growled. "What if I had gone down the wrong path?"

Mace pulled out a small keycard from his pocket. It was almost identical to the one he'd given Matt, only it had the number 23 on it instead of 13.

"Why do you think I gave this to you?" Mace asked. "With this, the automatic mechanisms in each room will deactivate, allowing easy entry or exit. Without it, the victim would be bouncing off the walls forever."

Mace then returned his attention to the monitor, only to see that Willow was no longer on screen. Squinting in confusion, Mace began searching for her on the screen, unable to locate her.

"Now where did she go?" He wondered. "She must be in one of the adjoining rooms, and yet-"

A buzzer went off, and Mace began to sweat. He brought up a set of screens, depicting the interior of the building, not too far from where Mace and Matt were. It showed Willow slipping through the rooms at a record pace.

"How is she doing that?!" Mace exclaimed. "Nobody could navigate the hotel that quickly. Not without-"

Realization dawned as Mace got to his feet.

"Your keycard!" he shouted. "The gargoyle must have it!"

Sure enough, Willow produced the card, sliding it into a slot on a door and running across the room. Mace walked towards a large cabinet in the room as Matt watched, a bit worried.

"What are you doing?" he questioned.

"At the rate she's traveling, she'll be free in minutes." He explained, grabbing the biggest gun Matt had ever seen from the cabinet. "That is something I can't allow."

Now Matt was panicking. He ran after Mace, who used his keycard to enter a small hallway hidden behind a mirror.

"W-whoa there!" he exclaimed, "Think about this for a moment! What would the Illuminati say?"

"I am sure that I will be reprimanded for ending the gargoyle." Mace admitted, "It will be a black-mark on my mostly spotless record. However, if that gargoyle manages to escape from the Cabal, that flushing sound you hear will be me and my 75-year pension plan going down the drain."

…..

Willow had managed to find her way into an elevator shaft, scaling the wall on a ladder that had been provided. She kept her eyes peeled for any traps, but so far had yet to find any.

Unbeknownst to her, both Mace and Matt approached a pair of elevators. Mace slid his keycard into an opening above the arrow pad, revealing a secret room right next to them. There was another terminal, only much smaller and with not as many buttons and switches. However, Matt found his eyes drawn to a wall made entirely of glass, allowing for an unobstructed view of the shaft.

"What's with the glass wall?" Matt asked.

"It's a one-way mirror." Mace explained, hitting a few buttons until a Willow appeared on the screen of this new terminal. "Now, watch closely."

In the shaft, Willow kept climbing until the elevator above her began to descend at an uncomfortably rapid pace. Thinking fast, Willow launched herself off of the ladder and onto an adjacent elevator car, narrowly avoiding being crushed to death. That's when that can began moving upwards, right up towards a set of spinning, spiked rollers. Once again, Willow jumped off, grabbing the ladder once more and watching as the elevator car was ground into scrap by the rollers. With a smirk, she looked around as she resumed climbing.

"You're going to have to try harder than that, you psycho!" she taunted.

Back in the secret room, Mace prepared the gun he'd brought, leveling it with the mirror. As Willow came into view, Mace couldn't help but smile.

"As you wish." He said.

"Oh no you don't!" Matt exclaimed.

He tackled the mobster, causing the shot to go wide and miss Willow, she turned towards where the shot had come from, locking onto the now broken one-sided glass. Two more shots pierced the glass, then the gun itself, followed closely afterwards by Mace and Matt themselves. While the gun, and Mace's key, disappeared into the darkness of the shaft, Willow dove after her friend.

"Hang on Matt!" she called.

Mace managed to stop his descent by grabbing onto the elevator cables. As he hung there, Matt plummeted past him, followed closely by Willow. She managed to catch him around the waist with one claw, her other one grabbing onto that ladder for the third time. They both caught their breath as they looked at each other.

"Going up?" Matt asked.

Willow chuckled, then maneuvered Matt onto her back.

"As a matter of fact, I am." She replied. "Now hold on."

She began scaling the ladder again as Mace did the same, pulling himself up the cables and back through the broken mirror. As he looked back, he spotted Matt and Willow, scowling and shaking his fist at them.

"You played me for a fool, Bluestone!" He shrieked. "You and the gargoyle were in this together!"

Willow paused as both she and Matt faced the gangster.

"Got that right." She replied. "Though this wasn't exactly our plan, I think it still went pretty well."

"Agreed." Matt added. "And we didn't even need to play our trump card."

They continued their ascent, Mace cursing them with every step.

"I'll see to it that you both pay for this!" he screamed. "Nobody double crosses Mace Malone!"

As he stormed off down out of the room, Willow and Matt both chuckled

"I wonder how long it'll take Mace to realize he dropped his key." Willow asked.

"Who knows?" Matt replied with a shrug.

The two eventually reached the top of the shaft, which led them to a trap door. Willow punched it open, revealing that they were back on the roof. She pulled them through the door, depositing Matt onto the ground. As Matt breathed a sigh of relief at their successful escape, he couldn't help but feel a bit saddened. To save Willow, he'd forfeited his chance to infiltrate the Illuminati and bust them open. Months of investigation and sleepless nights had been for naught.

"Hey Matt." Willow called.

Matt was pulled from his internal grievances as Willow tossed the keycard at him.

"Thanks for letting me borrow that." She told him. "You were right in your assumption that I would need it more than you."

Matt looked at the card, then at Willow. A smile played on his face as Willow picked him up, taking off into the sky. While he may have lost the Illuminati, he'd still come out ahead, and with allies that he wouldn't trade for anything.

…..

Back in the Hotel, Mace wandered down the many hallways, sweating profusely and twitching like a madman.

"I'm close." He muttered. "So close… One more door."

He tried a door, only for it to open onto a brick wall. Behind him were a seemingly endless expanse of similar doors, each of them opening to a brick wall. He continued to repeat the words 'one more door' as he ran deeper and deeper down the hall, his voice becoming laced with the onset of madness.

…..

Sunrise came to the clock tower as the gargoyles took their positions. Willow had long since called it a day, going to bed a few minutes before the sun came into view. Matt and Elisa watched as the gargoyles all took on fierce expression, howling and growling at the rising sun as they were turned to stone. Matt watched in amazement, then looked over at Elisa.

"Do you ever get used to it?" he asked.

Elisa giggled.

"I'll let you know." She replied.

They entered the clock tower, Elisa checking in on Willow and pulling her blanket over her. Matt watched this, then spoke up again.

"Why?" he asked.

Elisa looked over at her partner.

"Why what?" she questioned.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he clarified. "Why keep me in the dark for so long? I know it can't just be because of how I am with my conspiracies."

Elisa let out a sigh, then straightened up.

"Honestly, that was never the problem." Elisa admitted. "It's just the excuse I used to justify… well… not wanting to share them. I was the only human they could confide in, and that made me feel special."

"But what about Willow?" Matt pointed out.

"She's always been more than just a human to them." She replied. "Even before she became part gargoyle. I guess, I've always been a bit jealous of that, and that's why I clung to what I had."

Matt gave her a knowing smile, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I know what you mean." He told her. "It might be why I've chased the Illuminati for so long. People may have thought I was crazy, but at least I stood out. I was special."

Elisa smiled, then they both headed out, leaving the gargoyles and Willow to their rest.

…..

Matt emerged from the station, yawning widely. He was looking forward to catching up on some much needed sleep. However, he was surprised to find Martin hacker waiting for him at the base of the precinct.

"Hacker!" he called happily. "What are you doing in this neck of the woods?"

"Oh, I'm just passing through." He replied with a shrug. "Man, you look like you've been through the ringer."

Matt chuckled.

"I certainly feel like it." He explained. "You have no idea the night I've had."

That's when Martin took Matt's arm, his tone becoming serious.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." He said, turning Matt to face him. "A very good idea."

He began fiddling with the lapel of Matt's coat, attaching a golden pin to it. Matt looked at the pin in confusion, which quickly became shock. It was a pin depicting the unfinished pyramid and the all-seeing eye, a symbol identical to the tattoo on Mace's hand.

"You…" Matt began, backing away from his former partner in anger. "You've been one of them all along?! Aww, I outta knock you into next week!"

Martin held up his hands in an attempt to pacify his angry ex-partner.

"Calm down, Matt." He told him. "And to answer your question, yes. I was Illuminatus since I was assigned to be your partner."

"By the bureau?!"

"By the Society. They wanted me to make sure you didn't catch on to their activities. I provided you with dead ends, cold cases, and basically sent you on a wild goose chase all these years."

Matt raised his fist to deck Martin, but Martin calmed him down.

"However, none of us ever expected you to find Mace. I figured Jack was another dead end, and yet, you managed to find Mace, gain his trust, and even deliver on your end of the loyalty test."

"If this is some kind of joke, I'm not laughing." Matt cursed.

"And neither are we." Martin replied. "You've impressed us."

"Even though Willow escaped?"

Martin shrugged.

"You were only supposed to deliver a gargoyle. It was Mace's job to keep her contained, and he failed. So, he'll get to spend the rest of his life in his precious Hotel Cabal. Meanwhile, you finally get your wish Matt. You've finally found the Illuminati."

Matt let that sink is as Martin walked off.

"See you again soon, Matthew," He called over his shoulder

"Yes you will!" Matt called in reply.

He then looked down at his lapel, fiddling with the pin.

"And that's a promise." He added under his breath.


	24. Double Jeopardy

_Eyrie Building: One year ago_

Down in a dark storage room within the castle, a steel clan robot begins to move, lighting up despite there being nobody present to turn it on. Its sensors begin to activate, locking onto the sound of a voice, specifically, Willow's voice from the floor above. She was currently in the middle of a heated discussion with Goliath, the fifth one she'd had since Xanatos had been sent to prison.

"A thousand years ago, this castle was yours to protect." She said, "But it belongs to Xanatos now, whether we like it or not. Before he is released from prison, you need to find a new home."

She had no idea that her voice was leading that rogue steel clan bot right to where she was, as well as Goliath.

"I will not abandon my home." He snarled. "Not without a fight."

The steel clan robot shot up through the stone work, landing in front of the two. Goliath got into a defensive stance, putting himself in between the machine and Willow.

"A steel clan robot!" Willow exclaimed.

The robot took aim at Willow, at least, until Goliath scooped her up, moving her out of the way.

"I thought we destroyed them all!" Willow said in terror.

"Apparently, we missed one." Goliath said.

He set Willow down, allowing her to scramble for safety as he turned to face the robot. It tackled the gargoyle, knocking him through a part of the battlements. It went to try and shove Goliath off the edge, its claws tearing into Goliath's skin as the gargoyle struggled to regain the upper hand. Thankfully, a tossed chunk of rock from Willow distracted the robot, giving Goliath the opportunity to toss the robot off of him.

"Get him Goliath!" Willow cheered.

The robot attempted to fire on Goliath, but it was only able to let off about two shots before Goliath's claws reduced it to nothing. Willow came over, looking down at the robot in confusion.

"How did that happen?" she asked. "I seriously thought we'd gotten rid of all of these things."

That's when Owen emerged from the castle, a medical kit under his arm.

"I'm afraid that was my fault." He admitted. "There was a freak overload in its circuits. I was unable to deactivate its matrix in time. Thankfully, it would seem that you were able to handle the problem quite easily."

Goliath let out a growl at Owen as the man handed over the kit to Willow.

"I figured you would want to see to that wound on Goliath's arm." He told her. "I'd do it myself, but the gargoyles are more trusting of you than they are of me."

Willow let out a snort, opening the kit and pulling out a few q-tips and a bottle of antiseptics.

"I wonder why." She muttered sarcastically.

…..

 _Present Day_

Willow, Lexington, and Broadway glided through the sky, bracing themselves against the rain and wind of a rather gruesome storm passing through.

"Man, this storm is a killer." Lexington called over the wind.

"Definitely." Broadway agreed. "Maybe we shouldn't have stayed at Robbin's place for so long."

"I don't mind." Willow replied, clutching a small package wrapped in plastic and duct tape close to her chest. "I've got the first edition of his latest book, and I can't wait to read it."

As they continue their flight, a shadowy figure approaches them from above. Its eyes lock onto Willow and it dives at her. It lands on her back, causing her to plummet down towards the street below. Both Broadway and Lexington gasp, then dive after her.

"Willow!" Broadway called.

Willow recovered, then saw the figure coming up behind the big gargoyle.

"Behind you!"

He barely had time to turn before the strange figure shoved him aside. Lexington attempted to intercept him, but was batted away by the creature's tail. Finally, it caught Willow, pushing her down into the street. She howled in pain as the creature disappeared, allowing for Broadway and Lexington to check on their friend.

"Willow, you okay?" Lexington asked.

Willow rubbed her head, which was beginning to smart rather badly. Broadway picked up her package, handing it to her.

"What was that thing?" He asked.

"I don't know." Willow admitted. "But it almost looked like-"

There was a bright crack of lightning that illuminated the sky. It also gave a clear view of a nearby cliff, where a figure that looked identical to Goliath stood. He let out a maniacal laugh that carried on the wind before vanishing in the next strike of lightning.

"Goliath…" Willow finished.

…..

In the Gen-u-tech building, Dr Servarius met with the leader of a professional mercenary team. He handed the leader a large wad of cash. As the leader began to count it, Servarius smiled cruelly.

"50,000 dollars, as promised." He told him. "As you know, this is just the down payment. You'll get the rest of the money after the job is done, if your group delivers, that it."

The mercenary just chuckled, thumbing through the bills and happily noting that everything was in order.

"Don't sweat it, Dr. Servarius." He promised. "For this amount of money, my team and I could lift the Venus de Milo from the Louvre. However, this job would be easier at night."

The doctor smirked, his tone becoming that of a teacher reprimanding a child.

"No, it wouldn't… Trust me on that."

…..

At the clock tower, the storm had broken, leaving only a blanket of dark clouds covering the sky. Willow had changed into some dry clothes, an icepack to her head as she and the others regaled Hudson with what they had witnessed not too long ago.

"Then the thunder passed, and he was gone." Broadway said.

"You should've heard his laugh," Lexington explained. "Made my hair stand on end, if I had any."

Hudson stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"That does not sound like the Goliath I know." He argued.

"I know it doesn't, but I know what I saw." Willow argued right back. "I don't have a concussion this time."

"We'll let Goliath explain this." Broadway decided, a bit angrily. "Where is he?"

"He and Brooklyn are still out on patrol." Hudson explained. "At least, that is where they said they'd be when they left."

As the clouds began to break, the sky began to lighten as dawn fast approached.

"I don't think they'll make it back in time." Willow remarked with a yawn. "Knowing them, they probably found a place to roost for the night."

"Aye, lass." Hudson agreed. "We can ask them about tonight's events come tonight."

As the sun began to revert her friends back into stone, Willow went inside to go to bed herself, the events of the night still playing over and over in her head.

…..

As dawn come over the city, Goliath's statue was perched on the tallest tower of the castle, much to the enjoyment of Xanatos. He gazed up at the statue with a triumphant smirk.

"It's nice to have him here guarding the castle." He remarked.

"Yes it is." Owen agreed.

The two walked inside to prepare for the busy day ahead of them. However, they'd barely just walked inside when Xanatos heard the distinct sound of helicopter blades coming a bit too close to the castle. Since Fox had become pregnant, she'd opted out of flying around. In fact, after a rather bad bout of morning sickness, she'd decided to remain in bed today. That meant that this helicopter was not his.

Running back outside, Xanatos' eyes flew open as a helicopter descended right above Goliath's statue. Two ropes were released from a large container, allowing for two mercenaries to descend and attach the ropes under the wings and arms of the statue. As the helicopter began to ascend back into the clouds, Owen activated a hidden panel, pulling out a laser gun and aiming it at the helicopter. However, Xanatos quickly pulled the gun from his grasp.

"No Owen!" he demanded. "You'll damage the statue!"

"Is this a plan you've neglected to mention?" Owen inquired, taking back the gun and putting it back in the panel."

"No." Xanatos replied, watching as the helicopter disappeared into the morning. "Perhaps this was Demona's doing. Macbeth's maybe, or even Renard. I am not without my fair share of enemies. But be assured, the culprit behind this if going to pay. Most. Dearly."

…..

Up in the helicopter, the lead mercenary put in a call to Servarius.

"Good news doctor." He greeted. "We've got your statue. While Xanatos did spot us, he did not attempt to stop us, just as you predicted."

"Splendid." Servarius replied. "You'll get the rest of what's coming to you tonight. Meet me at the rendezvous point, but only after sunset."

The doctor hung up after that, leaving the Mercenary to wonder if the money was worth dealing with this mad doctor.

…..

That evening, Goliath and Brooklyn returned to the clock tower, where they were greeted by Willow, Broadway, and Lexington all crossing their arms impatiently. Seeing this, both gargoyles approached their friends cautiously.

"Is everything alright?" Brooklyn asked.

"That honestly depends on the explanation we get." Willow replied. "You see, we went out last night to go see Robbins so he could give me a copy of his latest book. Then, as we were gliding home, we get attacked."

"By you." Broadway said, pointing his finger at Goliath.

"What?" Goliath asked.

"It's like she said." Lexington interjected. "You attacked us, then perched on the cliffside laughing maniacally."

"Surely you know I'm not in the habit of attacking my own clan or laughing maniacally in the dark." Goliath countered.

"Do y'even know how to laugh maniacally?" Hudson mused.

"But Goliath, we heard you." Willow argued. "We saw you!"

"Look Willow. I don't know what you saw, but it couldn't have been Goliath." Brooklyn explained. "He was with me the whole night, and we never left midtown."

Now everybody was confused. If Goliath had been in midtown with Brooklyn, there was no way he could have been by the cliffside road attacking Willow and the others. That meant that it had to be someone else. The question was, who was it?

…..

The mercenaries flew their stolen quarry to an abandoned off-shore oil rig that Servarius had chosen as the rendezvous point. They lowered the large crate containing the stolen statue onto the rig where the doctor was waiting, a rather large tranquilizer gun in his arms.

"What's with the gun?" The lead mercenary asked, banging his fist twice on the crate. "I've never seen a statue that needed to be put to sleep."

"You have now." Servarius replied.

The crate suddenly shook, the door denting from something inside seemingly punching the metal. The mercenaries all backed away as the doctor leveled the tranq with the crate.

"Gentlemen, I'm afraid I lied when I said you were stealing a statue." He remarked. "Instead, you've just kidnapped a very powerful creature that I created."

The door to the crate flew off its hinges as a creature emerged. It was identical to Goliath in height and physical shape, but it had skin as black as night, glowing red eyes, and stark white hair.

"Meet Thailog." He explained before tranquilizing the gargoyle.

…..

Willow, Lexington, Broadway and Goliath all went to the cliff where "Goliath" had been sighted. As they all landed, they began to scour the area, hoping to find even the smallest clue as to whom was impersonating their leader.

"You're sure this is the place?" Goliath questioned.

Willow's eyes widened as she spotted something in the grass. She fished it up, examining it in her claws.

"If I wasn't before, I am now." She replied. "Look at this."

Broadway took a small metal bracelet from Willow's hand. It had the word Gen-U-Tech engraved upon it, giving the large gargoyle a sense of Deja-vu.

"I recognize this." He remarked. "Maggie had one of these when we found her."

"That's right." Willow agreed. "So maybe the gargoyle we saw was someone like Maggie."

Lexington let out a whistle.

"Good thing Elisa's not here." He muttered. "She'd be out for blood."

Goliath nodded solemnly, grateful that a police matter had kept her busy for the night.

"Lexington, take Broadway and go to Gen-U-Tech." he ordered. "See what you can learn about this latest creation of Xanatos'."

The two gargoyles gave a nod, then took off into the night. Willow looked up at Goliath in curiosity.

"What about me?" she asked.

"We are going to see if we can find this creature." He replied.

Willow gave a nod, then they both split up to search the area.

…..

The phone rang in Xanatos' office. The number was blocked, but Xanatos knew who it was, or at least what the call was about.

"David Xanatos." He greeted, putting the phone on speaker.

"At exactly 2 am, you will come alone to the offshore oil rig at Black Rock Point with the sum of 20 million dollars in cash." An electronically disguised voice explained without as much as a hello. "Failure to pay will result in the annihilation of your prized monstrosity."

The voice hung up after that, not allowing Xanatos to get another word in, or for the trace he'd set up to complete. As Xanatos gathered up the money, Owen did some digging on the Black Rock Point oil rig. His eyebrow raised when he brought up who owned the lease to the rig.

"Mr. Xanatos." Owen called out.

Xanatos placed the last of the demanded 20 million in a fair-sized suitcase, looking over at his assistant.

"What is it, Owen?" he asked.

"It turns out that Xanatos Enterprises owns the rig the kidnapper spoke of." He explained.

Xanatos let out a sigh.

"I wish I could say I'm surprised." He commented, "but honestly, there was only one other person who was aware of Project Thailog outside of the two of us."

"Dr. Servarius." Owen realized.

"Exactly." Xanatos agreed. "I hate to lose a valuable asset like Servarius' mind, but this kind of behavior cannot be tolerated."

He closed the case with an audible thud, his fingers gripping the top of the case so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"An example must be made." He growled.

…..

At the Gen-U-Tech building, Broadway and Lexington managed to break in through a rather weak part of the roof, a scar left from the last time the gargoyles had ventured into the facility. Lexington quickly located the terminal he'd hacked into last time, and was happy to find it as easily to enter as before.

"They never learn do they?" Broadway remarked.

"Don't think so, big guy." Lexington replied. "Now, to narrow down the search."

"Narrow it down?" Broadway asked. "How? We don't even know what it is we're looking for."

"We know it involves Goliath, and that the thing that attacked us looked and sounded just like him."

"Yeah…"

Lexington typed in a single word into the search bank, then scooted to the side so that Broadway could read it. The big gargoyle squinted at the screen.

"C-… Cl-… Clone." He finally read.

"Exactly." Lexington replied, hitting the enter button.

The screen shifted, revealing a surprisingly short list of entries involving clones. In fact, there was only one entry, Project: Thailog.

"This must be it." Lexington figured, clicking on the file.

A large video began to play, starting out with footage of a skirmish between Goliath and a Steel Clan robot. According to the date in the bottom left corner, this fight had occurred about a year ago.

" _ **Project Thailog, full report**_." Servarius' voice declared as a voice over. " _ **After the failed attempt to subdue the gargoyles with the Steel Clan, followed by Mr. Xanatos' incarceration, a plan was initiated to create a more obedient gargoyle. Of course, to do so would require DNA of a living specimen, something easily acquired with the unwitting help of Xanatos' adoptive daughter**_."

The video showed Willow cleaning and bandaging a wound on Goliath's arm, the discarded q-tips discretely gathered by Owen. After that, the video became a montage of clips from one of Gen-U-Tech's secure labs.

" _ **We were able to initiate a successful cloning process, and with my accelerated growth formula, the gargoyle's natural slow maturation rate was successfully overridden. The only side effect seemed to be a discoloration of skin, hair and eyes. Still, Mr. Xanatos did not seem phased. He only seemed concerned for the creature's subliminal education, a curriculum personally designed by Mr. Xanatos so Thailog would share his… unique view of the world. Thankfully, everything proceeded according to plan, and Thailog was released into the world to serve his purpose. I look forward to further studies of what is perhaps my greatest creation.**_ "

The video ended there as Broadway and Lexington shared nervous glances.

"This is bad news isn't it?" Broadway asked.

"You can say that again." Lexington replied.

"This is bad news…"

…..

Willow and Goliath both landed back on the cliff, both of them irritated that they hadn't found another clue as to the whereabouts of the mysterious gargoyle from the other night.

"Nothing." Willow growled, falling onto the ground and laying down in the grass. "We haven't found anything since that bracelet."

That's when Goliath spotted something just off the cliff. It appeared to be an abandoned oil rig, and there was a small boat headed towards it. Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, Goliath pointed towards it.

"I think I may have."

Willow propped herself up slightly, looking out at the rig.

"Goliath, that place has been abandoned for years now." She explained. "Kids sometimes go up there on dares, but that's about it."

"That may be true, but I highly doubt that is one of those kids." Goliath replied, gesturing to the boat.

Now honestly sitting up, Willow was surprised to see that it was Xanatos, a trench coat on, a stern look on his face, and a fair-sized suit case with him.

"When you're right, you're right." Willow remarked, dusting off some dead grass from her clothes. "Let's go."

…..

Xanatos climbed up the ladder leading onto the rig. As he reached the top, Servarius came out of the shadows, a cruel smile on his face.

"Xanatos." He greeted. "You made it, and as prompt as ever too."

Xanatos remained silent, simply placing the case with the money on a nearby oil drum. Servarius' eyes followed the case, his fingers practically dancing at the sight.

"As, yes." He commented, doing his best to keep his voice even. "The blood money. You are playing this to the hilt."

Xanatos took a step back as Servarius approached the case. The doc opened it, his eyes sparkling at the sight of all the stacks of bills. So enraptured by the money was he that he didn't notice Xanatos slipping out of his coat, discarding it on the ground. While he had come alone like Servarius had requested, he was by no means unarmed. He had his exo-suit on, the more slender model he'd used during the Were-fox incident.

"You know Anton," he began, "I'm not usually a vengeful man."

He suddenly grabbed the doctor, hoisting him into the air and shoving him up against the wall.

"But your behavior has forced me to make an exception."

…..

Gliding above the rig, Willow and Goliath spotted the altercation currently going on between Xanatos and Servarius.

"Well, that's something I didn't expect to see." Willow whispered. "I thought those two were as thick as thieves."

"Let's not interrupt them just yet." Goliath suggested. "I want to look inside."

"Think we'll find our mystery gargoyle?" Willow asked.

"Either that, or some much needed answers." Goliath replied.

…..

Servarius squirmed in Xanatos' grip, honestly terrified of what his boss was going to do to him.

"I-I don't understand!" he stammered. "What did I do wrong?"

"Kidnapping, extortion, betrayal, where would you like me to start?"

Servarius suddenly got a look of realization, the fear slowly fading from his face.

"Oh, I see now." He whispered. "We're being watched, aren't we?"

Xanatos raised an eyebrow in confusion as Servarius spoke a tad louder than he should, and with a bit of a dramatic flair.

"Yes! I betrayed you! You robbed me of my greatest creation, my ultimate triumph! I only took back what is mine!" He then leaned in slightly, resuming his whisper. "There. How was that?"

…..

The two gargoyles swooped down, landing on the roof of the rig. After climbing down a bit, the two heard what sounded like anguished howls coming from the oil tankard. As Goliath approached, Willow took his arm.

"Hang on." She insisted.

Her form shimmered, returning her to her human body.

"Maggie was terrified of you guys, yet she clung to me." She explained. "If this creature is like her, it might be better for them to have a human present."

Goliath nodded, then began to try and pry the door open. After a few second, the wheel turned and the door unlocked, revealing a circular room containing a single creature, the ebony skinned doppelganger. He was chained to the far all, and looked up at the two with what appeared to be a grateful expression.

"Goliath." The creature called, his voice identical to Goliath's. "It's you at last. I am Thailog."

Willow's mouth his the floor. This was no mutate, not by a long shot.

"You… you're a clone, aren't you?"

"Yes." Thailog replied, getting to his feet. "Spawned from the blood of Goliath."

Goliath's eyes began to glow brightly at that. He howled in anger, claws and fangs bared.

"My blood!?" he exclaimed.

Willow quickly got in between Goliath and Thailog.

"Goliath, calm down!" She insisted.

"No!" he howled. "First Xanatos takes my home, then he pieces of my soul!"

"Trust me, you have every right to be furious!" Willow interjected, "But Thailog isn't to blame for this! He's just another innocent victim, and he's also a gargoyle. He has the right to exist, no matter how he was created."

Goliath's anger began to subside, much to Willow's relief. However, she was so focused on Goliath that she didn't even notice Thailog removing his shackles.

"Just think about it, Goliath." Willow continued. "In a way, he's almost your son."

Goliath seemed to contemplate this, then he sighed.

"You are right." He relented. "Come, let us free our new comrade."

Before either of them could react, Thailog jumped forward, a gas canister with an oxygen mask attached in his hand. He forced the mask over Goliath's mouth, his tail knocking Willow into the wall and pinning her there.

"While the sentiment is appreciated, it's not necessary." He growled. "The shackles weren't locked."

Thailog's tail had Willow pinned by her throat, which was making it incredibly difficult to breathe. She clawed at the tail, trying to transform, but was finding it difficult to concentrate.

"What are you…. *gasp*… doing?" she tried to ask. "Stop…"

Goliath soon succumbed to the gas as Thailog dropped Willow. As she gasped for air, he approached her, that all too familiar maniacal laugh echoing through the chamber.

…..

Xanatos continued to hold Servarius in the air, but he was starting to get the feeling that not all was as it seemed this night.

"Doctor, what makes you think this is all just an act?" he questioned.

"You, Mr. Xanatos!" Servarius replied. "You and your instructions!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The orders came from your office." Servarius explained. "Your email containing detailed instructions about prepping this rig, hiring the mercenaries, preparing the ransom call, right down to the amount! You planned every detail! I just assumed this was some part in one of your Machiavellian schemes against one of your enemies."

Xanatos dropped the doctor back onto the ground.

"You assumed incorrectly." He remarked.

"But… if you weren't calling the shots, then who was?"

Xanatos just smirked, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"Only Owen knew about Project Thailog, and I know he's not responsible. That leaves only one person… or should I say, one gargoyle." He chuckled a bit. "The kid turned out to be a real chip off the old block."

"Indeed he did." Thailog agreed.

Almost as if on cue, Thailog plummeted from above, landing in between the two of them. He had a metal disk in his hand, which he quickly shoved onto the chest plate of Xanatos' suit. The disk sent out a large burst of electricity that shorted out the suit in a matter of second, as well as successfully tazed the man.

"All the old blocks." Thailog continued.

Xanatos fell unconscious as Servarius stared up at Thailog, terrified for his life.

…..

Willow groaned as she came to, attempting to rub her head. However, she found her arms pinned above her head, a pair of shackles enclosed upon her wrists. As she blinked and tried to get her bearings, she saw Thailog chaining Xanatos to the wall, Servarius next to him. Goliath was next to her, still groggy from the gas, and wearing the chains that Thailog had been, though Willow figured they were locked this time.

"Thailog…" she muttered.

Thailog turned to her, a cruel smile on his face.

"Ah good. You're awake." He called. "I just acquired your some company for you and Goliath."

Xanatos' eyes locked on Willow, and a burning hatred appeared in his eyes when he noticed the bruises on Willow's neck. Thailog noticed this and chuckled.

"What's the matter?" the evil gargoyle asked sarcastically. "Was I not supposed to hurt her? Does that go against that subliminal education you had the doc subject me to?"

"Thailog, while I was originally impressed by this entire endeavor of yours, you have gone too far." Xanatos replied. "You could have just asked for the 20 k. I would have been willing to hand it over."

"On your terms, not mine." Thailog argued. "And frankly, I can see why Willow chose this pathetic creature over you."

He gave Goliath a kick, causing a spark to fester in Willow's eye. Xanatos gave a discrete shake of his head, warning her to wait. She took a deep breath and suppressed the urge to transform. Thankfully, Thailog was too wrapped up in his evil monologue to notice the exchange.

"I refuse to be your stooge, or the good doctor's guinea pig a moment longer." He declared. "After all, you raised a monster, not a fool."

"Typical," Servarius remarked. "You do, and do, and do for them and this is what happens. They twist the knife in you."

Thailog's eyes glowed bright red as he embedded his claws into the wall, mere centimeters from the doctor's face.

"Don't tempt me." Thailog growled.

He turned away scornfully, taking the suitcase full of money.

"Well, this has been entertaining, but I'm afraid I must go. I have many plans, and 20 million to see them through."

Willow chuckled.

"And how do you plan to use it?" she asked. "Last time I checked, you couldn't just walk into a bank and open an account."

"I'll find a way." Thailog replied dismissively. "I have the good doctor's brains, Xanatos' cunning, and Goliath's strength. Nothing can stop me."

He went to try and walk out, but Goliath weakly caught his shoulder. While the action itself had no strength, Thailog still paused.

"Thailog…" Goliath said, his voice a bit wheezy. "Don't do this… Don't go down this path. Money is a necessary evil in Xanatos' world, not ours. Join us… Join your clan."

"And waste my time playing guardian angel night after night for a city infested with inferior humans?" Thailog questioned, gesturing to the three humans in the room. "Where's the profit in that?"

"Life for a gargoyle isn't about profit." Willow argued. "It's about protecting those you care about."

Thailog snorted.

"I don't care about anyone but myself." He told her. "Though I did consider caring about Goliath. It's why I attacked his comrades. I knew they'd confront him, and that he'd come here and find this place. I'd hoped to share this money with him, but now I see that he and I will always be two sides of the same coin. I'm everything he's not, and that's why I've decided to hate him."

Thailog's face then softened somewhat as he ran his claws through Willow's hair.

"However, I don't hate you." He told her. "I wonder if I'm even capable of ever hating you. Xanatos' programming runs deep. Even hurting you as I did took too much strength. That's why I'm afraid you'll have to disappear too."

"Disappear?" Servarius repeated, a note of fear in his voice. "What does he mean by that?"

"He means for us to die, doctor." Xanatos explained.

"Exactly." Thailog replied. "This oil rig is not as abandoned as you would think. I've found over 200 gallons of stored oil, enough to coat this entire rig. All it will take is a spark to set the entire structure ablaze, something I will provide with this."

He pulled a flare gun out of his belt, causing the good doctor to stare in utter terror. Thailog then began laughing manically as he opened the door.

"So long, fathers." He called. "And fair well, my dear sister."

His laughing resumed as the door slammed shut, the wheel turning and locking the door. Willow turned to Xanatos, giving him an annoyed look.

"Are you ever going to learn?" she asked. "I'm pretty sure there's a very popular monster franchise that tells you exactly why you shouldn't-"

"You can lecture me after we're free." Xanatos told her.

"I fail to see how we're going to free ourselves." Servarius replied cynically. "I mean, it's not like any of us can just break through our chains-"

Willow's body sparked, transforming her into her gargoyle form. She snapped her chains with ease, then turned to the doctor. He was completely floored, and Xanatos smirked.

"Thailog was born before Willow gained this particular ability." He explained. "Thus, he wasn't prepared for her."

Willow then turned to Goliath, hoping to pull him free. However, these chains were much thicker than the ones she's broken. They had been designed to hold Thailog, and thus, even her gargoyle strength wasn't enough.

"Come on." Willow urged Goliath. "I need you to help me with this."

Servarius scoffed.

"No amount of urging will help." He informed her. "I designed the gas Thailog used specifically to incapacitate for several hours. By the time it wears off, this tank will have turned us into barbeque."

Goliath groaned a bit, sinking to the ground after a few small tugs at his shackles.

"He's right…" Goliath admitted. "Willow, you must flee this place."

"And leave you to die?" Willow questioned. "Not a chance. Maybe if I free Xanatos, he can use his suit to help me."

"While I'd be willing to, I'm afraid that's not possible." Xanatos admitted. "The magnetic disk on my chest plate shorted out my armor. That leaves me powerless as well."

Servarius' eyes lit up.

"The disk!" he exclaimed. "That's it! Willow, take the disk and use it on Goliath! It might still have enough charge-"

"-to adrenalize Goliath, subduing the effects of the gas!" Xanatos finished.

Willow approached Xanatos, pulling the disk off his chest plate.

"I don't like this at all…" she muttered. "If this thing was strong enough to take out your armor, it could seriously hurt Goliath."

"We… don't have a choice." Goliath told her. "Use it… Hurry."

…..

Outside, Thailog tore through drum after drum of oil, spilling the contents all across the ground. As he did, the loudest, most spine-chilling roar echoed through the rig. Thailog glanced up at the oil container above him, a smile on his face.

"Now I see where I got the temper."

…..

As predicted, the remaining electrical charge managed to cleanse the effects of the gas from Goliath. With his strength returned, Goliath pulled himself free of his chains with very little effort. Then, he and Willow freed the other two, then turned their attention to the door. With a few sounds blows, the door caved in, allowing its captives to go free. Once they made it onto the deck, Willow's foot nearly slipped in the oil. Thankfully, both Xanatos and Goliath caught her.

"Looks like he's almost done with the first part of his plan." Xanatos remarked. "And frankly, I don't plan to be here for the second part."

"We best get to your boat before Thailog sets up that flair." Servarius declared.

As the two made their way towards Xanatos' boat, Goliath turned to Willow.

"Go with them, Willow." He insisted. "I have to face Thailog alone."

"No way." Willow tried to argue.

"Please." He practically begged. "He is of my blood… He is my son."

Willow looked at Goliath, then reluctantly turned away, following Servarius and Xanatos towards the boat and leaving Goliath to his quest.

…..

Thailog tipped over the last of the oil barrels, admiring his handiwork. As he prepared to take off, Goliath's voice stopped him.

"It's not too late Thailog!" he called. "We can wipe the slate clean! Start over!"

"Over my dead body!" Thailog spat, his eyes glowing angrily. "Or better yet, yours!"

He reached for the flair gun, prompting Goliath to tackle him. The case of money goes flying as the two gargoyles wrestled for control over the flair gun. During their struggles, Thailog managed to let out a shot. The flair arched towards the oil covered deck, the sparks catching onto the oil and setting it ablaze. The two gargoyles noticed this as a large explosion blasted them apart from each other.

Out on the boat, Willow gasped at the sight of the explosion, praying Goliath would make it out alive.

Back on the rig, it was becoming increasingly obvious that it was time to go. Still, Goliath turned in search of his clone.

"Thailog!" he called after finally catching sight of his ebony skinned counterpart. "We must flee! Come with me to the water!"

"Not without my money!" Thailog shouted.

The clone managed to locate the case with the money, but as he made his way towards the water, an explosion went out above him, sending a large steel tower down. The gargoyle looked up in shock as the tower came crashing down. The force of the crash, plus the many sparks the metal on metal contact created, caused an even greater explosion than the previous ones. It sent the entire rig up in flames, and Goliath flying towards the water.

From the boat, Willow stumbled back at the explosion, tears filling her eyes.

"Goliath…." She whimpered.

"Willow…" Xanatos began, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

That's when Goliath's head broke the surface of the water. Willow looked up happily, breaking free of Xanatos' grip.

"You're okay!" she called, offering a claw to help him out of the water.

As she got Goliath settled onto the boat, Xanatos grabbed a towel from a storage compartment on the boat.

"I should have known that no mere copy could surpass the genuine article." He commented as he passed the towel to Goliath.

"That copy was a living being." Goliath growled, not even looking at the towel. "And we all failed him."

Servarius, who was steering the boat during this entire exchange, looked up in the sky to see both Lexington and Broadway making their way towards the boat.

"We've got company." He called, pointing towards the incoming gargoyles.

As the two landed, they surveyed the burning oil rig, as well as the soaking wet Goliath.

"What did we miss?" Broadway asked.

"Let's just say it's been a long night." Willow replied.

"We had a long night too." Broadway told her.

"We learned a lot about Thailog." Lexington added.

Looking back at the rig, Goliath let out a regretful sigh. Willow placed a hand on his shoulder in sympathy.

"So did we, guys." She told them. "So did we."

…..

The next morning, Xanatos sat quietly sipping his morning tea, a newspaper about the oil rig fire in front of him. As he read it, Owen approached him.

"It's a shame you couldn't recover the 20 million." Owen remarked. "That amount would have just about covered the cost for a more secured computer system."

"What makes you think the money wasn't recovered?" Xanatos asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, were I in Thailog's position, I would have had a contingency plan for if things went south." He explained, rising from the table and approaching the edge of the balcony. "I would have known that faking my death would be the optimal was to get away scott free with all those millions."

"Sir, are you saying that the creature is still alive, is as powerful as Goliath, smarter than you, and now has possession of 20 million dollars?"

Xanatos gave a small nod, leaning forward on the balcony and honestly regretting what he had done.

"Owen, I think I've created a monster."


	25. Upgrade

The Manhattan Central Bank was not having one of its best nights. The night guards were all unconscious, bound to a column with duct tape. The cameras had all been destroyed, slashed to bits by metallic claws. Finally, the large safe that contained all of the bank's hard currency was in the process of being blasted open with a bomb. With a loud explosion that set off every alarm in the building, the safe door was left with a gaping hole in it, the only thing keeping it upright being the sheer thickness of the steel.

"C'mon!" Wolf shouted, shoving the heaving door to the ground. "Let's move it!"

He stalked inside, followed closely by Hyena, Jackal, and Dino. Hyena had an evil grin on her face as her brother let out a chuckle, wringing his clawed hands together.

"I'd like to make a withdrawal." He quipped.

Unfortunately, Dingo did not share the same enthusiasm as his partners in crime, looking around the vault in disgust.

"I can't believe we've sunk so low as to robbing backs." He snarled.

"Hey, it's a living." Hyena retorted, grabbing fistfuls of money and stuffing it into a duffle bag hanging from her shoulder.

…..

Above the city, Goliath, the trio, and Willow were gliding across the sky on their nightly patrol. Willow and Brooklyn were holding hands and smiling widely, much to the chagrin of the other two younger gargoyles.

"Would you two get a room already?" Lex joked.

Brooklyn gave a smirk, glancing back at his rookery brother.

"What, you jealous Lex?"

"Of you two? Never." Lex quipped right back.

Willow chuckled at the playful banter, then something caught their eye. Below them was the Central Bank, and parked on the roof was a large flying ship that was all too familiar to her.

"Guys, check it out." She called, pointing a claw down at the rooftop. "You're never gonna believe who just crawled out of hiding."

Lex's eyes narrowed as the angry glow began to appear.

"The Pack!" Broadway exclaimed.

"Oh I've been waiting for another shot at them." Lex growled.

"Don't lose the element of surprise." Goliath quickly reminded them all. "They are formidable opponents."

"Don't need to tell me twice." Willow told him, her leg twinging a bit.

They all silently dove towards the roof.

…..

The Pack began to scale several ropes they had dropped from the skylight, bags full of their stolen booty hanging off of them. They knew that it was only a matter of time before the police caught wind of the alarm and came to stop them. Upon reaching the top, Hyena couldn't help but let out a cackle.

"This outta keep us on the top of the most wanted list!"

"I wouldn't be so sure Hyena!" Willow interjected.

Hyena turned just in time to receive a punch from a human Willow, one that made her stumble back a bit. Lexington came up behind her, his eyes still glowing.

"I've got this one." She informed him. "You handle her brother."

About that time, Jackal came up behind Lex with a knife, preparing the strike the gargoyle down. Lex managed to intercept the blow, pulling the would-be thief into a wrestling match for control. Hyena wiped her mouth, glaring at Willow before smirking.

"I don't see your fancy little gauntlet anymore." She quipped, flexing the claws on hers. "Do you honestly think you stand a chance against me by yourself?"

Willow smirked, then activated her transformation, letting out a howl. Hyena's cocky attitude dropped as she stared in shock.

"What the-?!"

Willow tackled her to the ground her natural claws pushing against Hyena's mechanical ones. Meanwhile, Jackal had managed to get on top of Lexington, raising his dagger in triumph.

"Your head is gonna look great mounted on my wall!"

Before he could bring the dagger down, Broadway swooped in, delivering a sucker punch to Jackal's face. This sent him crashing into a stone fixture on the roof, knocking him out. Lex didn't even have time to thank his brother before Dingo leveled a laser weapon at him. This forced Lexington to take off into the skies to avoid being shot.

"Looks like your little friends are running away." Hyena snarled at Willow struggling against the girl's gargoyle strength.

"Think again, Hyena." Willow snapped.

She then turned and kicked, sending Hyena flying into the skylight. She jumped to her feet, running back at Willow as Wolf pulled himself onto the roof.

"Who's the blue she-gargoyle?" Wolf demanded.

"The Xanatos girl." Dingo replied, still shooting at Lexington. "Don't ask me how."

"Just leave the big one for me." Wolf declared.

As the two talked, they didn't notice Brooklyn take hold of an old chimney pipe, snapping it free from its hold. They did notice when Brooklyn brought it down on Dingo's shooting hand, then backhanded the pipe across his face. Wolf took hold of his duffel bag, swinging it at Brooklyn and knocking the red gargoyle back before he could deliver a third blow.

About that time, Jackal was beginning to come to. His vision cleared just in time to see Broadway coming crashing down towards him. He rolled out of the way, but was a split second too slow. This earned Jackal a set of scratches across his chest as he rolled to safety.

"Stupid beast!" Jackal hissed, grabbing for a gun on his belt.

He aimed at Broadway, sending a small explosive his way. The blast sent Broadway skidding back, but did little more than that. If anything, it just made the large gargoyle angrier.

"I. Hate! Guns!" Broadway exclaimed as he jumped on top of Jackal, beating him mercilessly.

Hyena heard her brother let out a yelp for aid, which distracted her for a split second. It was all Willow needed to catch her across the face. She howled in pain as Willow tossed her towards her brother, straightening up. Hyena looked back at Willow, then at Broadway as he dropped Jackal, facing his newest opponent. She looked between the two of them, not sure which one deserved her wrath more. During this moment of indecision, Lexington dove out of the sky, bringing her to the ground for the umpteenth time that night.

"That's why I call teamwork." Lex cheered.

Willow's ears then perked as she heard the sound of Brooklyn being taken down. She spun, her eyes glowing as she saw Wolf standing over him, leveling Dingo's gun at his head.

"Get away from him!" She howled.

Wolf barely had time to react before Willow pounced on him, sending the gun skidding from his grasp. While she dealt with him, Goliath landed to check on Brooklyn.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Brooklyn rubbed his head and groaned.

"Peachy."

Willow hoisted Wolf into the air, tossing him towards Dingo and forcing the two men into a large pile. She clapped her hands together, then turned back to Brooklyn.

"I could've handled that guy." He told her, smiling up at her.

"You're welcome." She replied, helping him to his feet.

Dingo and Wolf untangled themselves, Dingo reaching into his duffle bag and pulling out a grenade.

"We need to take out Goliath." He hissed. "We do that, and this fight is ours."

Wolf gave a grin.

"Now you're talking."

Dingo pulled the pin, then lobbed the grenade at the three gargoyles. Goliath saw it coming, then grabbed both Willow and Brooklyn by the scruffs of their necks, tossing them to safety. The grenade connected with his back, sending hundreds upon hundreds of volts of electricity coursing through him.

"Goliath!" Willow screamed.

Both Broadway and Lexington, who were still keeping their eyes on Hyena and Jackal, both turned in horror to see their leader being attacked. He went down, smoke rising from his still form. The four remaining gargoyles immediately ran to his side, Brooklyn checking for a pulse.

"He's still alive." He said in obvious relief.

"The Pack won't be when I get my claws on them." Lex snarled.

Unfortunately for the gargoyles, the Pack took full advantage of the Gargoyle's distracted state. They ran for their transport, Dingo snagging an unconscious Jackal along the way. Before following his partners into the ship, he gave the gargoyles one last look.

"This isn't over!" He promised.

With that, the ship began to take off. Lexington's eyes went wide at the sight.

"We can't just let them get away."

"Right now, Goliath's health takes priority." Brooklyn argued.

"He's right." Willow agreed. "We need to get him back to the Clock tower, and to Hudson."

Lex let out a sigh, seeing the wisdom behind those words. He watched wordlessly as the Pack's ship disappeared into the night.

…..

Having safely left the gargoyles behind, the Pack began to nurse their wounds and stew in the stench of their failure. Hyena bandaged her brother up, having to nearly mummify his torso.

"We should have stayed." Wolf lamented. "We should have killed them all when we had the chance."

Hyena let out a snarl.

"You certain talk a big game." She snapped. "But as it is, Dingo's the only one who got away with the money. The rest of us are lucky to still have our heads."

Before Wolf could retort, there was a strange knock at the door of the ship. Considering how far up they were, the sound in and of itself set them all on edge. Wolf looked towards the door, edging closer to it. He drew a gun from his belt, then opened the door.

Floating in front of the door, suspended on a small hover platform, was the head of the Coyote robot. It was still missing half of its face, as well as the rest of its body.

"May I come in?" It asked.

…..

Back at the Clock tower, Hudson helped Goliath to sit down in the recliner, having just finished bandaging the large gargoyle's wounds.

"You'll live lad." Hudson commented as he double checked the bandages. "Though next time, you may not be so lucky. I don't like to think this way, but perhaps it's time for you to choose a second in command."

Willow's ears perked up at that.

"Hudson, I thought you were his second in command." She remarked.

"Nay." Hudson replied with a shake of his head. "When I passed the mantle of leader to Goliath, I merely became a mentor. It was Demona who took the position of second in command, though after her betrayal…"

"He hasn't chosen another." Willow finished.

"The decision…." Goliath interjected, his voice laced with pain. "Is not… an easy one… Should anything happen to me… they will have to take my place…. As leader of the clan."

Hudson gave a nod of agreement.

"Even so, you have four hearty warriors-"

"Three." Willow interrupted.

Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"Willow, you're one of us." Brooklyn told her, placing a claw on her shoulder. "You've earned the right to-"

"Brooklyn." Willow insisted. "I'm flattered you'd consider me a choice, but I'm only part gargoyle. More than that, I've only been part of the clan for a year now. You guys have been fighting beside one another for years, long before I was even born. One of you should be the second in command, not me."

Goliath gave a small nod, one mirrored by Hudson.

"Just like the lass said, one of them should take up the mantle." Hudson told Goliath. "And who does so is up to you."

…..

As the sun rose over the horizon, the Pack's ship descended below the New York Harbor, settling onto the ocean floor. Once Dingo ensured the ship wasn't going anywhere, the four pack members were able to focus their attention on Coyote's head.

"Alright tin can." Jackal sneered. "Just what scrap heap did you crawl out of?"

"Yeah." Dingo agreed. "Last we saw you, your body had a giant hole in the chest."

"An unfortunate setback." Coyote replied. "However, I can still offer my assistance in defeating the gargoyles, body or no."

Wolf grabbed Coyote's head, yanking it free of the hover platform so hard several wires snapped.

"We don't need help from a piece of scrap like you." He snarled. "I hope a shark eats you."

"Suit yourself." Coyote replied, not even phased by Wolf's denial. "Still, it's a shame to see you all beaten by the gargoyles time and time again. What's more, with Willow as a gargoyle now, their numbers and strength have increased, making your chances of victory go down drastically."

Wolf growled, half tempted to crush the metal head in his hands.

"And you're saying that you can make them go back up?"

"Indeed I can." Coyote promised. "With the resources at my disposal, I could help to level the playing field."

Dingo intercepted Wolf, taking Coyote's head.

"Let's hear him out." Dingo suggested.

Coyote's head smiled as Dingo set him down on the ship's console. A wire came out of its head, snaking towards a large TV screen.

"There are many different enhancements I can offer you." It explained as it took control of the screen. "For example, while I may not be able to provide you with the transformative powers of Willow, genetic enhancements could easily make any of you as strong as Goliath, perhaps stronger."

Wolf, who up until this point was barely listening, seemed to perk up at the mention of Goliath. He looked at the screen, which displayed Talon, Derek Maza's gargoyle persona. The footage showed him holding his own against Goliath, and Wolf couldn't help but smile when the purple gargoyle went down.

"Of course, for those who wish to keep their DNA untampered, cybernetics is always an excellent choice." Coyote continued.

The screen shifted to footage of Coldstone and his Time Square fight with Goliath. At the sight of the weapons and strength the gargoyle possessed, Hyena gave a cruel and sadistic smirk. Even Jackal laughed a bit before his injuries stopped that.

"But my final product is something I'm rather proud of." Coyote went on. "A fully mechanized suit, one the true David Xanatos has used to keep up with Goliath, and one my former body was made of. But do not worry about how that turned out. I can assure you that this time, the suit will not be so easily destroyed."

Dingo gave a smirk.

"I ain't a big fan of the freak show." Dingo commented, "but that armor is sharp."

"However," Jackal winced. "I highly doubt you, or Mr. Xanatos, are doing this just out of the goodness of your heart. What's the catch?"

"Do you think you're the only ones who want to see the gargoyles taken out?" Coyote asked. "You forget, they took something very precious to Xanatos, something he wants back very much."

"Well, I'm in." Hyena decided.

"Me too." Dingo agreed.

"Can't let my sister have all the fun." Jackal added.

Coyote smiled, then looked over at Wolf.

"And what about you?" the robotic head asked.

Wolf chuckled darkly.

"A chance to start dishing out punishment rather than take it?" Wolf asked. "Sign me up."

Coyote gave a smile.

"Excellent."

…..

In Xanatos' office in the Eyrie building, both he and Fox were sitting down at his desk, a chessboard out in front of them. Xanatos moved his first piece, a smile on his face.

"And so, the game begins." He declared.

…..

 _One Month Later_

As night fell, the trio prepared to leave for their nightly patrol, each of them itching to prove themselves worthy of the position of Second in command.

"Time for the nightly demonstration of my leadership skills." Lex declared. "Speed is the key."

"Slow and steady wins the race." Broadway countered.

"That may be true, but I think it was Mr. Fast and steady that stopped the most crimes this month."

Leaning against the wall, Willow let out a groan, face palming as Bronx approached her. He gave a long whine, placing his head against her thigh.

"I know boy." She told him. "I'm getting sick and tired of this testosterone riddled contest."

The trio took off into the sky, allowing Willow a moment of peace. She sighed, then turned to Goliath and Hudson as they came onto the balcony.

"Goliath." Willow pleaded. "For the love of all that is pure, please make your decision soon. I can't take much more of this!"

Bronx let out a whine of agreement, pawing at Goliath's leg. Hudson placed a hand on Goliath's shoulder.

"The lass is right." He remarked. "You can't put the decision off forever."

Goliath nodded solemnly, watching as the trio vanished into the night.

"I know." He admitted.

About that time, Matt came out onto the balcony with news.

"The SWAT team's got the Pack pinned down in an abandoned building off 10th street." He told them. "Elisa told me you've handled them before, and that you'd want to handle the situation."

"She was right." Willow agreed. "But where is she? And why didn't she tell us this herself?"

"She's still busy with an assignment the Chief gave her." Matt admitted. "But we don't have time to talk. Everything's about to go down and you need to get moving."

"No time to summon the others then." Goliath figured. "We will have to do."

Willow nodded, then jumped off the balcony, transforming in midair to glide away. Goliath and Hudson followed close behind with Bronx in Goliath's arms, leaving Matt on the balcony.

"I will never get used to that…" he muttered.

…..

Outside the abandoned building where the Pack were hiding out, one of the officers lobbed a smoke grenade through the building. However, rather than just release a cloud of tear gas like it was supposed to, the entire building began to explode, collapsing in on itself as the SWAT units dove for cover. Through the cover of the smoke, Coyote's head flew up into the sky, where it had a perfect view of the carnage.

Across the street, standing on a construction site, the four gargoyles observed the events.

"I may not be an expert on this kind of thing, but I don't think that tear gas grenade did all that." Willow surmised.

"Sharp as ever, Willow." Coyote commented.

The four gargoyles all turned to the floating Coyote head, Bronx snarling at it menacingly.

"What manner of trickery is this?" Goliath demanded.

"As you've probably guessed by now, the explosion was merely a distraction for the tourists." Coyote explained, floating closer to the group. "Now, the real show begins."

Each member of the group took a swipe at the floating robot head in an attempt to pull it from the sky. However, the small contraption was too quick and escaped being crushed or torn apart. As it pulled away from the gargoyle's roost, a large gold colored suit began to land in front of the four. The suit resembled Coyote's body, but it was much bigger, and seemed to be an actual suit rather than a robot. This fact was proven when Dingo's voice echoed through its speech processors.

"G'day mates." He greeted.

Everyone gasped.

"Dingo?" Willow asked.

The sound of metallic footsteps caused them all to turn around, where they spotted Jackal flipping over to them. Almost his entire body seemed to be made of metal, save for most of his face. His right eye had been replaced with a mechanical one, one that was scanning his opponents while he grinned.

"What's the matter?" he asked, flexing his elongated metal claws. "Never seen a cybernetic Jackal before?"

From above where the gargoyles stood, Hyena's trademark cackle echoed through the construction site. She jumped across the steel beams, long metallic claws leaving deep gashes in the metal before she landed in front of the group. Her arms and legs were now completely metal, forming a seductive armor to protect her body as well. Her neck seemed to be metal as well, and the sides of her face and chin also shared a metallic sheen.

"How about a Hyena?" She laughed.

That's when an animalistic roar echoed through as Wolf showed up. Rather than go the mechanical route, Wolf was now very much like his namesake. He had grey fur all over his body and sharp fangs protruding from his jaw. He had natural claws on his paw-like hands and dog-like legs. He jumped down as well as the newly improved Pack surrounded the group.

"Okay…" Willow stammered, "I guess this would explain the month long absence."

"Even the Archmage's sorcery brewed no creatures like these." Hudson mused, drawing his sword.

"We can handle them." Goliath informed his mentor, "We have in the past."

"Not the new, upgraded Pack!" Hyena cackled, flinging herself at Willow.

Willow quickly slid to the side, just narrowly avoiding Hyena's razor sharp claws. Goliath's eyes went wide at that.

"Willow!" he exclaimed.

Before he could interfere though, Dingo grabbed his wrist. Goliath snarled then attempted to punch through the armor. Unfortunately, this did little more than cause a ringing sound from the suit, and a few of Goliath's knuckles to scream in pain. Shaking off the pain, Goliath attempted to try again, onto to get blasted in the chest by a strange weapon the suit had at its disposal. The blast pushed him right into Wolf, who was grinning widely.

Willow brought her arms up to defend against Hyena, only to receive a powerful kick to the side. With Hyena's cybernetically enhanced strength, Willow was forced off her feet and onto the ground. She then had to quickly roll to the side to avoid getting skewered by Hyena's claws.

Wolf's fangs were practically gleaming as he went to bring them down on Goliath. Thankfully, the gargoyle was still coherent enough to grab Wolf by the face, preventing him from doing so. The two tussled, Wolf getting underneath Goliath and hoisting him into the air, just as Goliath had done to him many times. He tossed Goliath aside, laughing.

"That felt good." He said to himself, his voice now with an animalistic tint to it.

Hudson then tackled Wolf from behind, keeping the mutant distracted long enough for Goliath to regain his senses. He then looked up at the sky where Coyote's head was floating.

"Keep him busy old friend!" Goliath ordered. "I'm going to put an end to the source of all this madness!"

"Go lad!" Hudson told him, delivering a punch to Wolf's face. "I can handle this forest demon!"

Goliath takes off after Coyote's head, scaling the side of the building in pursuit. This left the others to deal with the rest of the Pack. Even Bronx seemed to be trying to help deal with the treat, snarling and clawing at Jackal.

"How cute, the little beast is trying to hurt me."

He then flipped into the air, deliver a powerful double kick to Bronx's face.

"Sorry puppy." He jeered, leaning down over Bronx.

Bronx shook his head to clear it, then his fangs latched onto Jackal's arm. Though initially frightened, Jackal managed to pull himself free of the gargoyle dog, unfortunately losing his arm to the dog's grasp. Still, despite the loss of his limp, Jackal seemed surprisingly okay with it. It soon became clear why when the arm began moving on its own. Bronx dropped it in surprise, allowing it to finger run back towards Jackal. He grabbed it, reattaching it and flexing his fingers.

"Surprise." Jackal sneered.

Bronx let out a whine of fear as Jackal leapt towards the gargoyle dog, punching him with his newly reattached arm so hard he was out cold. Willow heard the whine and turned, letting out a cry.

"Bronx!"

Hyena grabbed Willow by her hair, slamming her into a steel column a good three times. Willow sagged in her grasp before being tossed at Bronx's still form. Hyena laughed, giving a stretch.

"Man that felt good!" she exclaimed. "I was getting sick and tired of that brat handing my ass to me."

"I couldn't agree more sis." Jackal chuckled.

About that time, Wolf walked over, adding a groaning and beaten Hudson to the pile of unconscious gargoyles. Dingo followed soon after, struggling out of the helmet to his suit. As he took a few breaths of fresh air, he saw Wolf eyeing the gargoyles like fallen prey.

"I hope you're not planning on eating your catch." Dingo snarled.

Wolf's eyes widened and he turned to Dingo, poking at his suit's chest plate with his claw.

"Now that I'm in charge, I'm not taking any more of your cracks."

…..

Up on one of the higher levels of the construction site, Goliath had finally managed to catch up to Coyote's head. He watched as it attached itself to a large robotic body, one that was easily twice as large as its original body. Goliath gasped at the sigh.

"Glad you could make it, Goliath." It greeted. "Let me introduce you to Coyote 2.0"

…..

Back down below, both Dingo and Wolf were about to go to blows.

"You're not our leader, Wolf." Dingo snapped. "You're barely our species!"

He then looked over Wolf's shoulder at the cybernetically enhanced Jackal and Coyote. He let out a sigh, shaking his head.

"I still can't believe what you three did to yourselves." He muttered.

"We did what you were afraid to." Wolf growled. "And we agreed that whomever bagged the biggest Gargoyle would lead the Pack."

As he said that, the ceiling above the back suddenly shattered, allowing for Goliath's unconscious form to land between them all. The four Pack members gasped, then looked up as Coyote 2.0 lowered itself down.

"Sorry Wolf." Coyote declared. "But I think my Goliath tops your Hudson."

Hyena practically swooned at the sight of the large robot. However, Wolf was less than thrilled with Coyote's reappearance.

"Beat it, Sparky!" He howled. "I'm in charge here!"

"Is that so?" Hyena asked, leaning against Coyote. "I didn't see you take out Goliath."

"Sis, are you seriously siding with this oversized toaster oven?" Jackal questioned.

Hyena ran her claws along the large arm of Coyote 2.0's body.

"I find him rather…. Attractive." She answered dreamily.

"Well that's sicker than usual." Jackal groaned, crossing his arms. "Looks like I'm with you, hairball."

Dingo was getting more and more disgusted with every passing minute.

"What a choice…" he grumbled. "A robot who thinks he's human, or a human who's gone to the dogs."

With a touch of reluctance, Dingo walked towards Coyote and Hyena.

"So what's our next move, boss?" He asked Coyote.

…..

At the Clock tower, the trio returned, each of them boasting about their night's accomplishments.

"I have to say that tonight was a very productive evening." Lexington bragged. "I broke up two muggings."

"One mugging and one burglar who's considering new career options." Brooklyn countered.

"Three muggings and an armed robbery." Broadway called happily. "You just have to know where to look."

They all walked into the clock tower, sighing to themselves. Broadway plunked down in Hudson's chair, flipping on the TV.

"You know, I think it's about time for Goliath to tell us which one of us is his second in command." Lex remarked.

"You're right." Broadway called out. "Hey Goliath!"

When there was no answer, everyone paused.

"Goliath?" Brooklyn called out, a note of worry.

Discarding the show, Broadway stood up as the trio spread out to look for him. As they searched, they noticed a distinct lack of Hudson, Bronx, and Willow as well.

"Where is everybody?" Lexington questioned.

"Wherever they are, if they took Bronx along, it's got to be big." Brooklyn surmised.

…..

At the train yard, in an old car storage tunnel, the Pack had imprisoned the four gargoyles in glass holding cells. Each cell had been flooded with sleeping gas, keeping them all subdued. Wolf paced around the cells, eyeing Goliath.

"I cannot wait to tear his wings from his back." He snarled

"All in good time." Coyote promised, working on a personal project. "Right now it's 3 am. We'll release the beast at 4:30."

"Just before sunrise." Hyena surmised. "Brilliant!"

"We'll follow him home, then smash them all where they roost!"

"Precisely." Coyote told her.

"Can't argue with logic like that." Dingo admitted.

Wolf just kept looking at the glass cell holding Goliath, snarling in contempt.

…..

Up in Xanatos' office, the chess game was in full swing.

"It seems I've got you in check." Xanatos told Fox, lacing his fingers together and placing his chin on them.

"Don't count me out just yet." Fox informed him. "I still have a few moves left."

…..

In the Clock tower, the others were beginning to get worried. Both Lexington and Broadway were perched themselves on the balcony, searching the sky for any sign of their missing clan members.

"You know, if I was leader, I'd make sure my clan knew where I was at all time." Lex commented.

"If you were leader, I'd be somewhere else at all times." Broadway quipped.

From inside the tower, Brooklyn called out to his rookery brothers.

"Guy!" he shouted. "Guy, come see this!"

Both Lex and Broadway ran in as a news report began playing on the TV. It displayed footage of the fire at the abandoned building earlier that night.

" _ **The fire department was called in after an attempted raid on an abandoned building ended in a fiery explosion. Police have come forward saying that an anonymous tip informed them that the felons known as the Pack were hiding out there. So far, there has been no indication as to whether or not the Pack was inside the building at the time of the explosion.**_ "

"That's got to be where the others went." Brooklyn surmised.

"Then why are we standing around here for?!" Lexington snapped, enraged by the mention of the Pack, "we need to go after them!"

Before any of them could make it farther than a few steps, the broadcast switched to commercial, one narrated by a very familiar voice.

" _ **The following is a paid commercial message.**_ " Fox declared.

They all stopped short at the sounds.

" _ **Tired of walking down Lexington Avenue?**_ " She asked, the commercial showing the very avenue Lex had gotten his name from. " _ **Sick of taking that long bus ride up Broadway? Fed up with bumper to bumper all the way to Brooklyn?**_ "

By now, it was clear that this "commercial" wasn't just that.

"Is she calling us out?" Broadway questioned.

"More like sending us a message." Brooklyn figured.

" _ **Don't pack it in. Take the train.**_ " Fox finished.

The screen was then dominated by a video feed of the train yard the Pack were holding the other gargoyles.

"She wants us there, where the tracks cross." Brooklyn realized.

"I know that spot!" Lexington practically shouted.

"It's got to be a trap." Broadway rationalized.

"Trap or not, our friends may be there." Brooklyn argued. "We don't have much of a choice."

Without another word, the trio shared a nod, then took off towards the train yard.

…..

Back with Xanatos and Fox, the latter gave her husband a clever smile, one that he mirrored.

"Interesting move." He complimented. "But I've still got the edge."

"But for how long?" Fox mused.

…..

At the train yard, Coyote was fitting a tracking collar onto a still drowsy Bronx. He activated it, checking to make sure it was working as it should. As he did, Wolf couldn't help but keep staring at the trapped Goliath.

"I say forget the flea collar." He snarled. "We should finish off these gargoyles now!"

He punched Willow's glass prison so hard he cracked the glass.

"Go bury a bone or something, you hairball." Hyena snapped, not looking up from the card game she was playing with her brother. "Coyote's plan will work, and it will get us all the gargoyles."

"While I may not agree with having that thing as leader, even I must admit his plan is a good one." Jackal admitted.

Dingo just huffed in derision.

"Unlike trading it bits of your own body like used car parts." He muttered.

Hyena threw her cards on the table, standing up and facing Dingo.

"What's your problem, Dingo?" She demanded.

"I'm a partner in a freak show." Dingo replied.

As Hyena and Dingo stared each other down, Brooklyn, Lexington, and Broadway all peeked into the car storage unit. They all gasped at the sight of the upgraded Pack, both shocked and horrified at what they had become.

"That's not the Pack I remember." Broadway whispered.

"Who cares?" Lexington hissed. "Let's go get them!"

He attempted to dive down there, but Brooklyn quickly grabbed his leg, pulling him back towards their hiding spot.

"Trust me, I'm as eager to go down there and save everyone as you." Brooklyn hissed at Lex. "But if we don't know what the new Pack is capable of. I mean, they were powerful enough to trap Goliath, and cunning enough to catch Hudson."

"You're just scared." Lexington accused him.

"Yeah I'm scared." Brooklyn agreed. "Scared that if we go down there without a plan, Goliath, Hudson, Bronx…. Willow…. They'll all die."

This made both Broadway and Lexington pause. They hadn't even considered that.

"Okay…" Lexington finally relented. "What's your plan?"

Dingo and Hyena were still staring each other off, completely unaware of Brooklyn right above the former. That is, until Brooklyn dropped a steel beam on top of him. The sound of metal on metal drew the rest of the Pack's attention as they all watched Brooklyn circle back towards a window. He disappeared through it, much to the delight of Wolf.

"Finally." He growled. "Some action."

He took off after Brooklyn, followed closely by Jackal. This left Coyote, Hyena, and Dingo alone to search for the others. Dingo pushed the beam off of him, looking around cautiously.

"We best hang together." Dingo suggested, "Or we'll hang separately."

As he said that, the entire unit was plunged into darkness as Lexington destroyed the fuse box. Dingo inched his way towards the table Hyena and Jackal had been playing cards, feeling for the helmet he'd left there. His eyes widened when he came up empty.

"What the-?" he began.

"Looking for this?!" Broadway shouted.

The Pack turned to see Broadway holding the helmet before sending it flying towards the cells holding his friends. The helmet crashed through the glass, causing a loud explosion that shattered all three cells in use, as well as scattered the sleeping gas. As both Dingo and Hyena coughed on the gas, Broadway ran to the aid of his friends, who were slowly starting to stir.

"Goliath! Hudson! Willow!" He shouted. "Are you all-?"

Coyote's large mechanical arm came out of seemingly nowhere, blindsiding Broadway and sending him flying. Meanwhile, Lexington began circling around Hyena and Dingo, who had managed to recover from the gas. Hyena aimed her hand at Lexington, following him as he circled. Her fingers bent back at an unnatural angle and her palm opened, revealing a small laser gun. She let out a shot, just narrowly missing Lexington's tail. She let off several more shots, piercing the ceiling and lighting up the sky above like fireworks. Looking through the holes in the ceiling, Lexington got an idea. He aimed for one, slipping through easily.

"Oh no ya don't!" Dingo shouted.

He activated the boot rockets of his suit, aiming to go after him. Instead, he only ended up getting himself stuck in the hole.

"Bugger!" he swore.

Hyena used his stuck legs as a way to climb to the roof, slipping through a secondary hole so she could go after Lexington. Snarling in anger, Dingo boosted his rockets to full power, sending him shooting into the sky at surprising speed.

…..

In a different part of the train yard, Brooklyn landed on an abandoned set of tracks, watching as Wolf slowly approached him. The mutated Pack member tore free a large piece of the track, wielding it like a spear. He made a few stabs at the gargoyle, but Brooklyn avoided them easily. After floating back to avoid a rather wide swing, Brooklyn bumped right into Jackal, who caught him by surprise.

"Going somewhere?" Jackal asked.

Wolf struck Brooklyn with his improvised weapon, knocking him onto the tracks. With a deep chuckle, he tossed it aside, cracking his knuckles.

"Not anymore he's not."

…..

Broadway was having just about as much luck as Brooklyn against Coyote. He was getting tosses around like a rag doll by the large robot and when he attempted a punch, Coyote merely caught his fist. It then lifted Broadway up by his trapped fist, crushing it in the process.

"I expected more from you Broadway." Coyote remarked.

That's when Bronx came up and tackled Coyote, having shaken off the last effects of the gas keeping him docile. He snarled and snapped, clawing at the metal of Coyote's leg and allowing Broadway to free his hand.

…..

Outside, Lexington was having an easier time dodging Hyena's palm blaster now that he wasn't stuck in a building. As he flew, hid, and ran, Hyena laughed, still shooting whenever she saw even a slight trace of the green gargoyle.

"I wonder if gargoyles taste like chicken!"

Lexington narrowly avoided one blast, only to get swept up by Dingo. Thankfully, that only lasted a grand total of three seconds before Lexington brought his legs up, grabbing Dingo by the face and throwing him into an air conditioning unit.

…..

Back inside, Broadway and Bronx were still tussling with Coyote, The robot grabbed Bronx, lifting him by the metal collar still around his neck.

"I think I've had just about enough of you." It declared.

Before it could so much as think about hurting Bronx, a large steel girder was suddenly thrust into its chest. The robot dropped Bronx as Broadway looked over, a smile on his face. Holding the other end of the girder was Goliath, his eyes glowing a bright white as Hudson and Willow came up behind him.

"Hudson, find Lexington and lend him your blade!" Goliath ordered. "Willow, go find Brooklyn."

The two gargoyles nodded and took off, leaving Broadway and Goliath to deal with Coyote. Using the girder still embedded in the robot, Goliath lifted Coyote off its feet, hurtling him through a wall.

…..

With Dingo out of the way, Lexington only had to deal with Hyena, and was quickly realizing that it was a more difficult task than he imagined.

"Come out come out wherever you are!" Hyena shouted. "You flying rat!"

Lexington jumped onto her back, catching her in a tight bear hug.

"That's Mr. Flying rat to you." He told her.

Hyena just smirked, unfazed by the hold. Then Lexington felt a tap on his shoulder. He blinked, then looked around to see Hyena's mechanical leg to a complete 360, kicking him off her back. As he recovered, Hyena's arms and legs spread away, giving her an unnatural, even spider like gait. Lexington let out a terrified scream He attempted to make a getaway, only for Hyena to jump onto his back, riding him like some sort of plane.

"While this ride is fun, I think I see my stop." Hyena joked.

She lifted her arm to stab at Lexington, but was instead intercepted by Hudson, who stabbed his sword through her metal hand.

"Hudson!" Lexington called.

He banked hard, dislodging Hyena from his shoulder. Hudson then pulled his sword free, allowing Hyena to drop hard onto the tracks. The two then grabbed her arms and pulled her from them.

"Come on, lad." Hudson told him. "Let's get this one back with her brood."

…..

Brooklyn recovered from the blow delivered by Wolf, standing up as Jackal stretched his metal legs to join him on the tracks. His entire body then stretched as he swiped at Brooklyn, his metal claws leaving deep gashes in the stone wall behind him. Brooklyn then caught hold of the arm, tearing it free.

"Ha!" Brooklyn let out.

"Ha yourself." Jackal replied.

The arm then embedded its claws into Brooklyn's arm, forcing the gargoyle to drop it. Jackal recovered the arm, reattaching it with ease. While Jackal kept Brooklyn busy, Wolf prepared to tackle him from behind. However, someone behind him let out a cough.

"A-hem."

Wolf turned to see Willow seconds before she tackled him. She scratched at his face, knocking him off his feet and into the middle of the fray.

"Willow!"

"Hey Brooklyn." Willow replied, delivering several blows to Wolf's head. "Thought you could use some help."

"Get of me brat!" Wolf snarled.

Willow and Wolf rolled, leaving Jackal and Brooklyn alone. With a smirk on his face, Brooklyn prepared to face off with Jackal once again. This time, Jackal aimed his fingers at the red gargoyle, shooting them like bullets. He ducked in time, watching as Jackal regrew his fingers, slashing at Brooklyn again. However, this time it was different. His metal claws hit a steel beam in the concrete, which trapped his hand in the stone. He tried to pull his hand free, but could only watch in horror as Brooklyn tore up a wooden plank from the train tracks, whacking him across the face and severing his arm for real this time.

Over with Wolf and Willow, She had him pinned to the ground and was slamming his skull against the metal railing of the tracks. Wolf let out an angry snarl, kicking her off.

"If you're awake, then so is Goliath!" He howled. "He's mine."

"No, you're ours!" Willow growled.

Both she and Brooklyn tackled him. He grabbed them both, slamming them together and tossing them into a metal sign. They recovered quickly, Willow glancing up at the sign.

"Watch third rail…" She read.

"Willow, what do we do?" Brooklyn wondered.

Glancing down at the middle railing of the track, an idea came to Willow.

"I think I have an idea."

Wolf stalked closer to the two, his animalistic features becoming even more so as he slipped deeper and deeper into a feral state. Willow pried the sign from the ground, swinging it like a bat. It struck Wolf square in the gut, sending him flying right onto that third rail. Electricity coursed through his body, painful howls echoing across the train yard.

…..

Up where Lexington had left him, Dingo pulled himself free of the remains of the AC unit. He rubbed his head, then gasped as Hudson and Lexington landed in front of him, depositing a still out cold Hyena. He backed up, running straight into Broadway.

"And where do you think you're going?" Broadway asked.

"Away from this freak show!" Dingo snapped. "This team has become one big horror movie, and I'm sick of watching."

Lexington scampered over to a large magnetic crane, clambering up to the controls. Figuring wat his rookery brother was planning, Broadway grabbed Dingo in a large bear hug, holding him long enough for Lexington to get the crane powered on.

"Let go of me ya beast!" Dingo demanded.

"Whatever you say." Broadway replied.

He tossed Dingo towards the crane as Lexington got the magnet working. Dingo slammed hard into it, unable to so much as twitch.

"Great idea Lex." Broadway complimented.

"Couldn't have done it without you." Lex replied.

…..

Goliath rounded a corner, approaching the other side of the wall he'd hurdles Coyote through. Bronx was right behind him, itching to sink his jaws back into the robotic menace. As they turned, Coyote attempted to clothes line them, and succeeded in knocking Goliath to the ground, right on top of Bronx.

"Didn't you learn your lesson after last time?" Coyote quipped. "I'm much stronger than you."

"But not stronger than all of us." Brooklyn interrupted.

Coyote looked up as the entire clan came baring down on the robot. They each grabbed one of its limbs, pinning it to the ground. Willow then tore open the bot's chest plate from where Goliath had stabbed it. With a grin, she came across the robotic head of Coyote.

"Peek-a-boo." She taunted.

She tore the head free, turning to Goliath.

"Would you like to do the honors?" she asked, tossing the metal head at Goliath

Goliath caught the head as he stood up, then he crushed it in his hands, leaving nothing but a sparking pancake of metal and wires. Without the head to control Coyote's body, it began to flail and struggle wildly, sending everyone off of it. It swiped at nothing, stumbling around like it was dazed and confused. A horn in the distance gave Brooklyn an idea.

"Guys, on my signal!"

He gathered his rookery brothers and Willow, the four of them getting behind the robot. A train came coming down the tracks as Brooklyn let out a shout.

"Now!"

The four of them shoved the bot onto the tracks, where the train made short work of it, mauling it into scrap metal. They all cheered, the four exchanging high fives happily.

"Now that's what I call team work." Hudson commented.

"Agreed." Goliath added.

"Guys, perhaps we should celebrate back at the clock tower." Willow suggested. "I bet that last train will probably call this in."

"Better tie up some loose ends first." Brooklyn suggested.

…..

The police arrive not long after the gargoyles had fled. What they found was something none of them had expected. The Pack were all dangling from chains on the ceiling, bound in steel girders wrapped around them.

"What the hell happened here?" One of the cops asked.

"I've got a better question." His partner replied. "Do we take them to a hospital, a machine shop, or a vet?"

…..

Sunrise was soon approaching and everyone was back home safe. Willow had already changed in her pajamas and was currently leaning against the entrance to the balcony as Goliath addressed the trio.

"I have something to tell you all." He began. "When Hudson asked me to choose a second in command, I was reluctant to say the least. I fear that no matter whom a chose, it would cause a rift between you three that couldn't be mended."

He let out a smile as he met each of their eyes.

"But after seeing the way you all acted tonight, how you worked together as a team, my fears have been laid to rest."

He placed his hand on Brooklyn's shoulder.

"Brooklyn, leadership is a heavy burden, but it is one that I know you are strong enough, and capable enough, to bear. That is why I choose you as my second in command."

Brooklyn's eyes went wide as Broadway, Lexington, and Willow all cheered for him. Hudson gave a small nod of approval as Willow kissed Brooklyn on his beak.

"Congrats Brooklyn." She told him, "You deserve it."

Brooklyn accepted the congrats, then turned to Goliath.

"Thank you Goliath." He told his leader. "I'll make you proud."

"You already have, my friend." Goliath assured him. "You already have."

…..

As the sun rose over the city, Fox grinned at her husband, finally taking his king. The game pieces had been shaped like the gargoyles, as well as the upgraded Pack. Fox had been playing as the gargoyles and Xanatos had been the Pack. The entire month had been a large scale game where the two of them manipulated and nudged their various pieces in their desired direction.

"Checkmate." Fox declared.

Xanatos looked at the board in surprise, then smiled, looking up at his wife.

"Well played." He complimented.

Fox raised an eyebrow at the nonchalant attitude in Xanatos' tone.

"Aren't you angry?" she asked. "You've never been one to take a loss so graciously."

"Those I may have lost the game, I have won something far more valuable." He replied, taking his wife's hand in his. "In you, I have finally found someone who is truly my equal in every way."

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, then Fox gave a smirk.

"Care to play again?"


	26. Guest Chapter by Outcast001

**NOTES FROM THE AUTHOR OF THE INSANE: Outcast001 wrote this beautiful piece for me, and it would be criminal not to show it off. I am only responsible for some minor grammatical changes, so be sure to go to their page and tell them how much you like it.**

… **..**

Willow groaned as she woke, a dull throbbing in her head matched by her heartbeat. Her body was sore, and for a moment, she forgets why.

Then the memories return to her quick and coarse, the fight with a new type of enemy, a band of sorcerers who were members of a dark cult. Brooklyn and her being separated from the others during the fight, her pushing Brooklyn out of the way of a powerful blast, then... nothing. Her mind can't recall what happened next, which means she had been knocked unconscious. Opening her eyes, slowly because she knew from experience that her eyes would be sensitive to light right now, and found herself in a small space that was entirely foreign to her.

Panic seized her for a moment, before she shoved it away with a forceful shake of her head and a deep, calming breath. She needed a clear mind if she was to handle this. Checking her body, and finding herself still in gargoyle form, for any chains or markers of imprisonment. Finding none, Willow looked about the space she had found herself in. It was small, but not cramped or uncomfortable, it was more akin to an alcove. A little niche for privacy, or to just escape from the world by tucking yourself in a corner. She was resting on a long Victorian chaise lounge, the padding worn and comfortable and the cushions were plush and well cared for. The alcove was tucked in a corner, the wood and stone walls gave a warm and calm feeling, and the high windows let in the soft moonlight. Curtains in a soft lavender color were hung up as make-shift walls and, no doubt, as the entryway to this little hidey-hole. With her enhanced night vision, she could see what looked like basil had been embroidered into the curtains, the herbs flowers blooming about the hemming. Looking down, Willow also saw that the cushions and lounge had been engraved or embroidered with lavender and violets.

Huh, strange. She had a vague understanding that these flowers meant peace or protection, maybe both. Standing slowly, testing her legs as she went. They were sore, and her body ached as though she had spent too many hours flying with a heavy load, but beyond that and a vague sense of weariness born from oversleeping after a long days (or nights) work.

Peeking through the curtains, careful not to make any noise because she could be in enemy territory, any thought of a sneaky escape or any possible trap left her mind as she stared at the space before her.  
The room was... monolithic. Truly, this room could give some of Xanatos's larger rooms a run for their money. Towering walls a mix of stone and wood, windows were everywhere in an almost haphazard pattern. Some tall and arched gracefully, some small and oddly shaped, some high, others low, some scattered and clustered, others singular and almost lonely looking. The entire ceiling was made of glass, and again there didn't seem to be any rhyme or reason. Some places were paneled neatly, others looked like they belonged in pubs or churches, with the stained glass or little diamond shaped clusters of glass, one section was one giant slate of either glass or some crystal, and Willow was momentarily worried that it would collapse at any moment because she could see no support structure.

Then there was the interior of the room. It's like someone had put everything tropical and green and colorful, all of nature in its richness and lushness, into one room. Towering trees, a mix of ancient forest and eons-old jungle, the floor was grass and moss and flowers, fungus and shrubs and bushes, streams and ponds weaved and dotted, some large others small, and from what she could see the towering flora was much the same. She could see well-worn paths, and actual dirt was packed in the grass rimmed paths, padded down from walking feet and time. The young girl could also see peeks of what looked like old paths, repairing themselves now that they weren't being used anymore. Again there was no real pattern or order to it, and it honestly looked wild. For a moment Willow would think she was in a forest or jungle somewhere, only to see stone or woodwork or even metalwork that was clearly man-made. She felt like her world was tilting and then snapping back into reality repeatedly.  
It was confusing and huge and wild, chaotic and probably dangerous, but it was so, so beautiful and she felt wonder and peace. She could explore this place and get lost, yet somehow always find her way back if she so wanted.

"I know." The sudden voice had Willow jumping with a surprised yelp, and she whirled to see a redheaded girl (or woman? She couldn't place the age, exactly) with tanned skin and freckles over her nose and cheeks, even some on her shoulders and arms. She was taller than Willow, easily, by a good head and a few inches, taller than Elisa easily. Probably taller than most guys, actually. She was wearing a gypsy skirt dyed red and brown hues, yellow and orange patterns of animals dancing around and a spiraling dance. A dark green blouse that looked more suited to a medieval peasant, long open sleeves and lace-up straps up the front. The clothing looked well used and well kept, expertly done repairs stitched in the fabric. Her bright red hair was tied back in a long braid, but two smaller ones framed her face, going down to her waist along with the larger braid going down her back. Her feet were bare, and dirty, but the girl (woman?) either didn't notice or didn't care. Her eyes were amber, like warmed honey on a sunny day, and was filled with kindness and mirth, and Willow could see the familiar sparkle of mischief and playful delight a mile away. She had seen it often enough with, not only the Fae Folk, but so many people (good and bad) that she had met.

Willow took all this in within seconds. Overall, stepping back to put distance between her and the stranger, the new arrival looked like a nature spirit who had taken human form, only to get the era wrong. But she looked comfortable, ethereal even, standing with a weaved basket against her hip and an understanding smile on her lips.

She did not, however, look to be a threat. Willow didn't feel anything amiss, no underlying malicious intent or anything that felt inherently wrong. Though the stranger was obviously fit and could be a challenge in a fight, but if Willow remained a Gargoyle, she should be able to beat this stranger if she attacks.

"It can be a bit overwhelming. I build this place and sometimes I get awestruck by it all" She let out a light, cheery laugh, apparently unaware, or simply uncaring, of Willow's wariness and defensive position. Walking over to a small stream nearby, the strange woman (girl-woman?) knelt at the edge and brought out something that looked like blue breadcrumbs, and lightly dusted the water with it. Small silver fish darted up and quickly devoured the little morsels, they seemed to glow for a moment before the light faded and they darted away just as fast up and down the stream.

"What was that?" Willow asked, curiosity getting the best of her. She stepped towards the stream, still keeping a distance between the stranger and herself, and looked in the stream. The silver fish seemed as busy as bees, darting this way and that to random things, or things she couldn't see, for only a moment before running off again.

"Silver darts, rare little fresh water fish. Most believe their extinct, and its safer if people believe that." The stranger replied, her voice light and chipper, like she didn't have a care in the world. "They are closely aligned with Marina Mystic Energy, or water magic for simpler terms. They're my helpers, keeping the waterways pure and making sure everything is as it should be where it needs to be. I feed them and they help me, and they're quite content to have a safe haven and not be hunted for food or magic" the female explained freely, as though speaking of magical fish was just a normal subject, like the weather.

"Oh." Was all Willow could say to that. Her blue eyes trailing over the pathways and waterways. If she strained her ears, she's pretty sure she could hear a waterwheel turning over the sounds of birds, animals, insects and the rustling of treetops from the wind. How there was wind indoors with no apparent technology visible, she didn't know, and Willow was pretty good at spotting high-tech machinery. Hidden or not.

"How are you, by the way?" the woman asked, and the human-turned-gargoyle looked over to find that the stranger had gotten close without her noticing. Not invading her space or threateningly close, but close enough to be considered polite for conversation. Jumping back, startled, Willow put the stream between her and the ethereal woman. This place just made her feel so at ease, she kept forgetting she was in unknown territory with an unknown woman, both of which could be hostile even if they seemed anything but.

"I- um... I'm fine" She said eventually, unsure how to react to the casual question.  
"You sure? You took quite the blow" The amber-eyed stranger tilted her head, her beaded braids swinging with the motion, and said beads clicked against each other. Strange, Willow didn't notice them before. It was like, at first glance, she was a simple woman not worthy of any notice (even though she was very beautiful with or without that ethereal aura), but the more you looked the intricate she seemed. Or the more she revealed to you.

"Uh... Yeah. A bit sore, but- wait!" Willow shook her head, and pointed at the stranger, "How did you find me? Where are my friends? And why don't you seem all that surprised I'm a Gargoyle!?" She finished the last question with a shout. The woman blinked owlishly at her for a moment, her head tilting again.

"So that's what you're called. Nealon said something about a third race, but he couldn't remember what your kind were called. He believes you're all but extinct" The stranger shrugged and adjusted her basket against her hip, seemingly unconcerned to rush, perfectly happy to answer Willows questions in her own time no matter the demands made. "Well, first questions first I suppose" The stranger sent a humored smile towards the shorter girl. And Willow wondered how someone could have such open expressions, such an easy to read face, yet reveal so little at the same time. It's like reading a book, but not understanding the meaning of the words, the profanity or the message hidden in them.

It was infuriating, humbling, and a little bit terrifying all in one. To feel so safe yet so helpless in the face of this... this being.

"I found you during the battle. Dreadfully inconvenient, you know, I'm gathering plants for transfer to my sanctuary, talking with spirits and the like, feeling nature and magic. You know, the usual. And this fight breaks out." The redhead rolled her eyes, exasperated with the notion, as though it happens all the time and is just inconvenient to her daily activities. "I'm skirting around the edges, trying to avoid that blasted cult of shadow hugging braggarts because I am not getting dragged into another war with them- Ahem, anyway. Then I see you and the beaked red one fighting one of the higher ranked little buggers, and I admit you held your own valiantly. And when you leaped to save your friend..." the stranger shrugged, "Well, one good act deserves another in turn. Your friend tried to go to you, but the sorcerer kept him busy. I was able to get you here and heal you."

Some birds flew by, and the stranger reached into her basket. Some green and white breadcrumbs appeared in her hand this time, and she tossed it up like confetti. The birds ate every crumb before any could touch the earth. Turning back to Willow, the stranger smiled easily and gestured for her to follow. Together they walked along the dirt trodden path, keeping to the relatively open 'meadow' area they were in instead of going into the forest/jungle/wooded area that was nearby.

"As to where your friends are" the woman shrugged again, "I have no idea. But no words of death flowed on the wind, and I sensed no soul claimed in the area when I visited. So your friends are alive, injured probably, but alive nonetheless." The girl sent a mysterious, knowing smile over Willow's way.

"And why I'm not surprised by your form... well, Nealon mentioned your kind of course. Though he did say something was funny about your aura, you seemed almost human and yet you clearly were not. Some strong magic runs through you, and has merged with your soul. To be parted from it, and it from you, would part your very soul and most likely lead to your death" the woman blinked, and shook her head.

"Sorry. Tangents. A bad habit of mine" The woman paused to share another batch of odd-colored crumbs with some animals. Crickets this time. "Anyway, even if Nealon didn't know what you were... or were not, I have seen many a strange being wander through the world..." the stranger let out a soft laugh, "Little phases me now"

Willow stared in amazement at everything this person just said, and belatedly realized the woman had a vague Australian-Scottish accent. Again another detail newly revealed.

"Whose, ah- Nealon?" She questioned, unsure if she pronounced the name right. By the amused look she received, probably not.

"Don't fuss, nobody but he and I can speak his name truly. Part of the gig, really"

"...What gig?" Willow asked suspiciously.

"Being a Familiar gig" A deep resonating voice spoke behind her. Like many different men, with many different accents, speaking all at once. Some wavering and rising, changing constantly. Distorted and whispering. Deep as the ocean and filled with magic and knowledge and power unfathomable, and more dangerous than any predator. Like a force of nature had taken up a corporeal form and decided to speak, but unsure of which voice to use, so it simply sued all of them.

Turning, Willow came face to face with a black and grey wolf the size of a bear was right behind her, its violet eyes staring at her like it wasn't sure whether she was food or friend and was toying with the idea. That or it was just messing with her for fun and didn't really care either way. Willow was of no threat to this creature, so there was no real need to measure her.

"Jalapeña!" she swore, stumbling back

"Nealon" The stranger spoke, identifying the giant wolf. "Don't scare our guest" The scolding was halfhearted. Like she had told them something similar a hundred times before but had long since given up the endeavor of having the wolf actually listen to her on the matter.

"Not my fault she's easily startled" He defended, sitting back on his haunches.

"Says the giant wolf. If the roles were reversed I know you would have scuttled for shelter quick as lightning"

Nealon, despite being in wolf form, managed to look offended at the words. "I would not!" He proclaimed, looking over the gargoyle to glare at his mistress.

"No?" The woman challenged. And Willow had a vague impression she had been forgotten in the bantering, and that this was not a rare occurrence for the pair.

"No." He stated firmly, his voice fluctuating like a radio with a bad signal, "I would turn into something bigger and scarier" He countered smugly.

"Why go through the trouble? Just show them some of your baby pictures, they'll be frightened plenty."

"Hey!" Came the indignant reply, followed by melodious laughter from the stranger. The wolf turned its eyes to Willow. "Don't listen to Alliana, she sprouts lies of my beauty! I was adorable as a babe, and my handsomeness only grew with time! Like fine wine"

"What?" The stranger, Alliana, stepped next to Willow with a grin on her face. "Kept in a dark cellar for several years, never to be seen?" That brought a laugh out of the pair, who were clearly accustomed to the playful prodding, if the back and forth bantering was anything to go by. And it did draw a giggle out of Willow, which got their attention.

"She laughs!" Alliana cried joyously, dramatically throwing her hands up to the sky. "Praise the gods! It's a miracle! I thought you would never relax"

"It's only been a few minutes since I woke up" Willow pointed out cheekily, and Nealon chuffed out a laugh at the surprised look on Alliana's face. The girl blushed and turned away, coughing awkwardly into her fist. She had forgotten about the time.

"Yes, well. Time seems to drag on when your conversation partner seems determined not to trust you"

"You're a stranger. Didn't your parents teach you 'Stranger Danger' at all?"

"How are you to make friends then?"

"That- ah... huh" Willow paused, thinking about it for a moment. "Fair point" She conceded, and laughed when Alliana licked her thumb and drew a line in the air like she was scaring a tally.

"Point for me" She said cheerily. Then paused, "Ah, but now that you are healed, I imagine you would like to return to your family." The redhead gave a knowing, yet kind look to Willow.

Surprised by the sudden turn, though not really, she was beginning to pick up that Alliana was kind of like this room. Wild and chaotic, dangerous, but not necessarily hostile or malicious. Free and kind, peaceful and strange all in one and yet so much more than mere words can describe. She moves to her own beat, her own rhythm, and Willow found she quite liked that about this new person.

Perhaps, even, a new friend.

"Yes" She said after a moment to recover, excitement and worry clouding her tone. "They must be so worried! I hope they're alright..."

Alliana waved her concerns away, "As I said, no tragedy reached my ears during your stay. You're friends are well, so don't worry too much" She patted Willow on the head lightly, "Nealon will show you out. I must tend to the Haven. Thank you for your company, and I hope you and your friends will visit" And with that parting, walked towards the forest, only to shimmer and seemingly disappear from sight in a glimmer of moonlight.

"Dramatic and cryptic, as always" Nealon rolled his eyes before gesturing for Willow to follow as he stood. "Don't mind her. She's so in touch with the world, she's out of focus with it. She's usually not so... shifting, I suppose, but she does get like that. Worse even, when she delves into her mind and soul, since she is so entwined with the magics and energies of the realms, sometimes it can take weeks, months, to coax her back to the real world. Back into her body and consciousness" He spoke freely as he walked, guiding her towards a set of huge glass French doors that looked slightly Gothic in a fairy way. Oddly enough.

"She's a sorceress?" Willow asked, alarm building. Her Clan had not had good experiences with them, nor with any of those who studied magic in general. They had all learned to be wary of magic and its practitioners, even if occasionally that rotten tree bore sweet fruits like her powers.

"No" He snarled, "And never say something like that about my mistress again" When he saw the fear in her eyes, he calmed. "Pardon, I did not mean to frighten. But to call My Lady such is a grave insult to her and myself. She is a Mage, I believe the more modern term is Wicca." He explained, his voice and tone infinitely softer and kinder, she could hear his sincerity and apology in the way he spoke.

"Like... a witch?" She asked, and got a chuffed laugh and a shake of his head.

"No child. A Mage focuses on balance and life. Where a sorcerer draws power from their mind, their knowledge, and bind the magic around them, forces the energies to do their bidding... A Mage uses their own energy, their spirit and soul, their very aura, to coax and guide the magics and energies. Let's them pass through her and her through them in equal measure, they see she does not mean them harm or to bind or enslave them. She can borrow power or use her own, though either has its own dangers. She herself, in a way, is a conductor, a magnet, for these powers and energies... It's hard to explain, even to one such as you. Lady Alliana is arguably one of the most powerful beings in all the realms known or otherwise, but she is also one of the most peaceful and benign. And there are many who would use her powers to their own means, who would hurt and kill her for her gifts"

"So I ask you, Willow, do not speak of this place to anyone. Not even your people, family or friends. You may bring them here, show them, but do not speak the words. Not even our names. Words are powerful things, names more so, and to use them could bring danger to Lady Alliana and all she has built, and all who shelter here and are under her care." He gave Willow a piercing look. "Know that this vow, should you make it, cannot be broken lightly. And to do so would bring wroth and ruin unto you and yours. This is not a threat, but a warning. My life's meaning is to keep my Mistress safe, so please understand I do not say these things unkindly"

Willow was at a loss for words. Her brain could barely process everything that's happening. But she felt the magic of this place, and the power of his words move around her. Her next words could mean life or death for not just Alliana, but her family as well.

"I swear. I won't speak of this, but I will show them" She promised, and felt a weight settle over her for a moment, before it fell away like water. She felt like she had passed some test, and by the look in her guide's eyes, she knew it to be true... to some extent.

Opening the doors, the life of Manhattan burst into existence. The smells, the sounds and sights. It's as though that, inside, is a whole other world. A secret place where it is least expected. And even now she was struggling to visualize this place in New York, and yet have no one notice it.

"Will I find this place again?" She asked, because it had to be hidden. No way could a place like this be smack dab in NY and not have some magic cloaking it, to protect all inside.

"Yes. With that oath, comes a special side effect. Think of this place, hold it in the forefront of your mind. Don't think of where it is, otherwise you will never find it, but picture what it is. What you've seen and felt" Nealon explained, and with a shake of his body, changed into a raven.

Willow tried to be surprised by the sudden shift, the change of form, but at this point she couldn't bring it in herself to do so. This was most likely due to her own ability to transform, but Willow had no doubt this will all catch up to her later. However that would have to wait, for now, her focus was getting home.

Spreading her wings, she jumped from the high balcony and caught an updraft. As she flew, Nealon flew beside her for a short time to ensure she was properly healed. Or that's what he told her, and she's not entirely sure that's the truth, but she's willing to accept it. It's clear he's not a threat, and trying to get answers from a being like him would be like trying to convince Matt to abandon his conspiracy theories.

"Well, you seem capable enough. Remember my warning, and your oath. I bid you a good night, Maiden." Before he flew off, he seemed to remember something. "Oh, and you should know you've been asleep for a week with Lady Alliana, so your family may be a bit... ah, exuberant in your return, fair warning!" And with that flew away with the twisting winds.

"Wait, what!?" She called back, incredulous that they would only tell her this NOW! But at the same time, she's not that surprised.

So, with a tired and exasperated sigh, and a slight smile, Willow turned for home and glided on the winds of budding autumn. No doubt the next few night are going to be rough, but to see her Clan, her family again, she would bear it and more.


	27. Protection

The word safe had never truly been associated with the city of Manhattan. There were always thugs running around, idiots with guns who think they're ten feet talk and bullet proof, and gangs of criminals to exploit the innocent people. In a city this dangerous, it wasn't uncommon for innocent people to try and seek out protection. Unfortunately, sometimes "protection" is thrust upon them unbidden, and at a very heavy cost.

One night, a small local restaurant called Art and Lois', run by an older couple of the same name, closed up for the night. Lois was a bit worried, adjusting the sleeve of her dress over and over again.

"Arty, don't you think that was a bit reckless of you?" She asked her husband.

"Lois, we've been at this location for 34 years." He argued, grabbing his coat and sliding it on. "We didn't need anyone's protection then, and we don't need it now."

"But what if he makes good on his threats?"

"Dracon's old news. He's been locked up twice already."

"And he's gotten out both times. Maybe we should pay him, just to be safe."

"I will not give up some of our hard-earned money to some two-bit thugs! End of discussion!"

As the two of them walked out of the restaurant, neither of them noticed a slender briefcase that had been tucked up against the wall, nor the barely audible beeping noise coming from inside. However, once they had gotten a few yards away from the restaurant, the entire front of the building exploded, knocking both of them off their feet. They turned, looking up at the burning wreckage of their store, holding each other in shock. That shock turned to anger in Arty's face.

"Dracon…" he swore quietly.

…..

Tony Dracon sat in the back of his limousine, running his fingers through his long black hair, which was now sporting premature white around the roots after the scare he took when he first met the gargoyles. From the smile on his face, that fateful night was far from his mind, his thoughts focused on the example he'd made of Art and Lois. The limo pulled alongside the road, stopping so a lone man, Dracon's second in command Glasses, could get in.

"Excellent job with the bomb." Dracon complimented. "By now, everyone under our… protection… will know that we mean business."

"Too true, boss." Glasses agreed, "But I'm afraid to say we ain't the only ones offering protection."

Dracon's face fell a bit, his eyebrows furrowing.

"What?"

"Word on the street is that some rogue cop has been setting up their own racket around town." Glasses explained "Seems they've already got a few businesses under their belt."

"So, some rusted badge is trying to muscle in on my turf?" Dracon questioned. "Seems everyone's losing respect for me. Maybe a bomb isn't a big enough message."

"You want me to find this badge?" Glasses asked.

"Yeah, and send them a message that this whole city will understand." Dracon replied. "Tell them that Dracon own this city."

…..

At the demolished restaurant, fire fighters had managed to finally subdue the blaze. Unfortunately, the restaurant was beyond saving. New crews were crowded around the police line, attempting to get a statement from the restaurant's former owners.

"Sir, do you have any idea who might have done this to your restaurant?" A reporter asked.

Arty turned to the camera angrily, ready to spill the beans. However, Lois grabbed him in a panic, shaking her head.

"No he doesn't." she answered hastily. "Neither of us do."

She looked at her husband pleadingly, then he sighed in defeat.

"She's right…" he lied reluctantly. "It was probably a… accident."

The two walked off as the reporter began to voice his opinions.

"Unsurprisingly, witnesses seem too scared to come forward." He noted solemnly. "But this latest bombing has led police to speculate that mob boss Anthony Dracon, recently released from prison, is tightening his grip on the protection racket in this area."

…..

In the Clock tower, Broadway and Willow were watching TV, the two of them growling at the grim news.

"What a shame…" Broadway lamented.

"Agreed." Willow told her friend. "But, unfortunately, in a city like this, that kind of stuff is all too common."

"What kind of stuff?" Goliath questioned, walking towards the duo.

"Dracon's up to his old tricks again." Broadway explained.

"And this time, it seems to involve his protection racket."

Goliath's eyes narrowed at that, not liking how the prospect sounded.

"What is this 'protection racket'?" he questioned.

Broadway flipped off the TV, setting aside his snack, which he'd left untouched.

"Criminals and scum like Dracon extort protection money from innocent people." He defined.

"And if they don't pay, then whatever it is that the criminals are 'offering' to protect gets mysterious damaged." Willow continued. "Or in this case, destroyed."

Goliath's fists clenched, his eyes glowing brightly.

"And the police just let this happen?!" He exclaimed in a blind fury.

"The police do what they can, but without proof or witnesses willing to come forward, there's not much they CAN do." Willow told him.

Broadway just smirked, crossing his arms.

"On the contrary, there is one thing they can do." He commented. "And frankly, it's one of my favorite police tricks ever!"

He snagged a fedora off of a coat rack, part of his old Halloween costume, and slid it on so the brim covered his eyes.

"Undercover operations."

…

Down in the police station, Matt Bluestone pushed one of Dracon's flunkies, a punk named Joey, down the hallway. As he led the thug past a few of his fellow officers, Captain Chavez approached him.

"Bluestone, glad I caught you." She told him.

"Sorry Captain, but I don't have time to chat." Bluestone replied, tightening his grip on Joey's arm. "But Joey and I have a date with an interrogation room."

Joey smirked.

"Sorry ginger, but you ain't my type." The gangster quipped.

Matt glared at the gangster, giving his arm a hard yank as he continued walking. Chavez followed his pace.

"It'll be quick." Chavez promised. "I was just wondering if you'd seen Elisa tonight."

"My partner? No." Matt answered, shaking his head. "I haven't seen her for a while now."

Chavez stopped walking for a moment, looking more than a bit worried at that statement. Matt continued walking, leading Joey to interrogation. He opened the door and led him in as Chavez got one last word in.

"If you see her, let her know I want a word."

"Will do Chief." Matt promised before closing the door behind him.

…

Joey sat at the interrogation table, leaning back in the chair and smirking like he owned the joint, even going so far as to prop his feet up. Matt was pacing around the room, his jacket draped over his chair and his sleeves rolled up. He'd long since lost track of time, and the thug was slowly starting to get on his last nerve.

"Alright Joey, let's go over this one more time." Matt insisted. "Word on the street says that Dracon's the brains behind this protection racket. He's the one who ordered the bombing of Art and Lois', and you can prove it."

"Oh really, cause that ain't what I'm hearing." Joey replied. "Ya see, I heard that some cop on the take is moving in. If you wanna know about the bombing, you should talk to them."

Matt's blood began to boil at the thought of a dirty cop. Unable to control himself, he slammed his hands on the table, getting up in Joey's face.

"I don't have to take that from a lowlife punk like you!" he exclaimed.

About that time, the door to the interrogation room opened. Matt turned to tell whomever it was to leave, but the words died on his tongue when he saw who it was. It was Elisa, his AWOL partner.

"Easy there Matt." She told him. "You look about ready to blow."

Matt's eyes went wide as she waltzed into the interrogation room like nothing had happened, like she hadn't been missing for several days. Forgetting Joey all together, Matt focused on his partner.

"Elisa, where have you been?" he questioned. "The Captain's looking for you, and frankly, I've been worried about you."

"Well, as you can see, I'm fine." She assured him, walking in and glancing over at Joey. "Though I'll be a lot better after I have a chat with Joey."

Red flags were going off in Matt's mind, ones he couldn't ignore. He took Elisa's arm, stopping her.

"Elisa, you're already in enough trouble with the Chief for ditching your duties the way you have, and now you expect me to just stand here and let you talk with my suspect?"

"No, I expect you to let me talk to him alone." Elisa clarified, yanking her arm free of Matt's grip as her face became unreadable. "Now walk out of here before I do something you'll regret."

Matt went to say something else, but everything about Elisa's demeanor and posture was practically screaming for him to try something. He knew what she was capable of, and of how good she was at keeping secrets. Knowing he wasn't gonna get anywhere, Matt turned and walked out of the interrogation room. The second the door closed, Elisa turned to Joey.

"Alright, I'll make this short and sweet." Elisa declared. "You tell Dracon that his territory is my territory."

Joey let out a snort.

"Wait, you're the rusted badge that's been trying to take over the racket?" he chuckled. "What a riot!"

Elisa grabbed Joey by the collar, lifting him clear out of his chair. The man barely had time to register what was going on before he was slammed into the wall.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" she snapped at him. "Do I?"

Before the situation could escalate further, the door to the interrogation room opened, revealing both Bluestone and Chief Chavez.

"Maza!" Chavez shouted. "That's enough!"

Elisa glared back at the Chief, then unceremoniously dropped Joey. He stumbled back a bit, steading himself as Elisa walked towards her superior.

"I think we need to talk." Chavez declared. "Now."

Elisa walked out of the interrogation room, Chavez closing the door behind her. However, she didn't close it all the way, allowing Joey to overhear the entire conversation.

"Is there a problem, Chief?" Elisa asked with a note of snark in her voice.

"There is, Detective." Chavez replied. "I've just received an anonymous tip that you've been demanding protection money from Sal's grocery store."

Elisa snorted.

"It's a load of garbage." She said dismissively. "You know me, Chief. I'm as clean as a whistle."

"She's got a point, Chief." Bluestone interjected, trying to defend his partner. "Elisa's always been good about keeping her nose clean."

"That may be true, but I.A. wants a full investigation." Chavez argued. "More than that, you've been acting strange for weeks now. You disappear for hours without a trace, and your excuses keep getting flimsier and flimsier."

Eliza threw her hands in the air, growling in frustration.

"I can't believe this!" She exclaimed. "I've been a cop in this city for years, never had a single black mark on my record. Now some joker decides to make an anonymous tip to cause a scurry, and I'm a criminal."

She then turned and began stalking out of the precinct.

"I need a drink." She announced.

"Detective!" Chavez shouted before she could get too far.

"Oh jalapeña, what now?" Eliza demanded, turning around haughtily.

"Until this matter is resolved, you're suspended without pay." Chavez answered, holding out her hand. "Turn in your gun and badge."

Eliza went to say something, but instead, she reached into her coat, pulling out her badge. Pulling her gun holster off her belt, she shoved it and the badge into Chavez's grip.

"I expected more from you, Chief." Elisa muttered.

"I could say the same, Detective." Chavez replied.

Eliza then walked out, leaving a disturbed Chavez, a hurt Bluestone, and a very intrigued Joey.

…

Elisa made her way down the steps of the precinct, still fuming about what had happened inside. In her anger, she failed to notice Broadway and Willow sitting on the edge of the Clock tower balcony. They watched her leave, feeling as though something was amiss.

"Wasn't that Elisa?" Willow questioned.

"I think it was." Broadway replied. "Why didn't she come see us?"

"She's been avoiding us for weeks, and when we finally see her in the precinct, she completely blows us off." Willow noted. "Something's not right."

"Should we tell Goliath?" Broadway suggested.

Willow shook her head, her form shimmering as she took on her gargoyle features.

"You know how he gets about Elisa." Willow reminded him. "We'll check this out for now, but if it proves to be bad, I swear we'll come back for him."

Broadway looked back at Goliath, who was sitting in the living room reading a book. From the look on his face, it was clear he was still a bit shaken by the news report earlier. Knowing Goliath, he may have been better to leave him alone for now.

"Alright, let's go." Broadway announced.

The two gargoyles leapt off the balcony, spreading their wings and gliding into the night.

…

Up in the Park Manor penthouse suite, Dracon was on the phone with Joey, who was informing him of the conversation he'd overheard.

"Maza?" Dracon asked in surprise. "You got to be kidding me."

"This is for real, Tony." Joey whispered, walking down the street while talking on a disposable cellphone. "And she was acting plenty weird."

Before Dracon could ask any more questions, his cellphone beeped, signaling he had another call. Glancing at the caller I.D, he saw that it was Dave's Ball and Stick, a local pool joint, one currently under his 'protection'.

"Hang on Joey, I need to take this." Dracon declared.

Placing Joey on hold, Dracon answered the new call.

"Dracon here."

…

On the other end of the line, a nervous, mousey man, the pool joint's proprietor Dave, stuttered into the phone, his eyes locked on his latest patron. It was Elisa, though she was dressed quite differently than she usually was. Her bulky red coat was gone, as well as her black t-shirt, replaced with a blue halter top and a fetching leather jacket.

"D-Dracon?" Dave stammered. "There's a lady cop here, a-and she's demanding money."

"Let me guess, Detective Maza?" Dracon asked.

"Y-yeah." Dave replied. "What should I do?"

"Stall you idiot." Dracon snapped. "Keep her there long enough, then the boys and I will handle the rest."

The line cut out after that, signaling that Dracon had hung up on Dave. He gulped, tucking his phone into his pocket. In an attempt to steel his nerves, he poured himself a shot of whisky, downing it in one gulp. As the burn of the alcohol passed, the man took a deep breath and approached Elisa. She had a pool cue in her hand, chalking it carefully as she watched Dave from the corner of her eye.

"You have my money?" Elisa asked, leaning forward to line up her shot.

"That depends." Dave replied, attempting to sound brave. "You claim to be a cop, so where's your badge?"

Elisa took the shot, the sound of her cue hitting the ball making the man jump. As the balls rolled about the table, Elisa gave the man a dismissive sniff.

"I left it at the cleaners." She replied, preparing her next shot. "Now, why don't we skip the chit-chat and cut to the chase."

She let off another shot, then turned to the man, leaning against her pool cue with a dangerously seductive look.

"You want protection?" she asked dangerously. "I want money."

Dave gave a nervous chuckled nervously, pulling at the collar of his shirt.

"Who ever said I wanted protection?" He asked her, sweating like a pig.

Elisa glanced up at the light hanging over the pool table, smirking when she noticed the wiring was frayed and exposed.

"You see what I see, Dave?" she asked, gesturing to the light with her cue. "Because I see a health code violation."

Dave glanced up, a shiver passing through him.

"Exposed wires could cause a fire." She informed him. "Not to mention-"

She jammed her cue into the wire, severing it completely and bringing the light crashing down on the table. The glass shattered on impact, eliciting a yelp from Dave.

"-how easily they snap." Elisa completed, setting her cue aside. "The building inspectors will have a field day with this place. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if they closed you down."

Elisa stalked forward, backing Dave into a corner.

"Of course, that's only if something worse doesn't happen first." She threatened.

Dave stammered hard, unable to tear his gaze from Elisa's menacing stare.

"Oh c'mon, give me a break here." Dave begged. "C-can't we come to some… Understanding?"

Elisa smirked, giving Dave a demeaning pat on the head.

"Smart man." She told him before getting right down to business. "You pay me every week. Otherwise, I get very unhappy. And when I'm unhappy, I just make everyone's lives miserable."

As she turned to leave the joint, the door opened to reveal both Glasses and Joey. Elisa gave them both a once over as Glasses approached her.

"I think it's time we had a talk." He informed her.

Before Elisa could respond, he took hold of her arm, escorting her out of the pool joint. Joey held the door open for them both, then all three of them approached a running car. Glasses released Elisa's arm so he could hold the back door open for her.

"After you." He insisted.

Elisa snorted, then climbed into the back seat, Glasses sliding in next to her. Joey took up the other seat, forcing Elisa into the middle as the driver took off down the street. Despite being caught in a situation that would have most people wetting their pants, Elisa was surprisingly calm.

"Jeez fellas, what's the problem?" she asked sarcastically.

"You're the problem, Maza." Glasses informed her.

"Is that so?" She replied, smiling. "Then how about I give you a solution."

Before the conversation could continue, a streak of olive green came out of nowhere, landing on the windshield of the car with a heavy thud. The driver let out a surprisingly shrill scream, wrenching the wheel to the side in an attempt to dislodge his new hitchhiker, Broadway. While he succeeded in throwing off the gargoyle, he also succeeded in sending the car skidding right into a lamp post.

"What the hell-?" The driver asked, stepping out the check on the fallen Broadway.

Before he could make it another step, Willow came out of the sky, tackling the man to the ground and crushing his weapon. Upon seeing the two gargoyles approaching the car, Elisa let out a curse.

"Jalapeña…"

When Joey and Glasses caught sight of the two gargoyles, the former immediately made a break for it, but ended up running head first into Broadway.

"Going somewhere?" He asked, picking up the man by his coat.

Glasses went to aid his comrade, but that was when the door of the car was opened by Willow, her eyes glowing brightly as she grabbed the man and pulled him out of the car.

"Elisa, are you alright?" she asked. "We saw you get into the car with these low-lives and-"

"And I was fine until you two came along." Elisa snapped, interrupting Willow. "I thought I told you to stop following me everywhere. What are you, some love-struck stalker?"

The glow from Willow's eyes faded as recognition dawned.

"Sorry, boss." She replied, giving a small bow. "We didn't mean to interfere."

Broadway walked over while still holding Joey, looking at Willow in confusion. Thankfully, he kept quiet and let the two women talk.

"I'll consider your apology, but first, put my associate down." Elisa demanded.

Willow gave Glasses a snarl, then released him. As he scrambled to his feet and back towards the car, Elisa turned her attention to Broadway.

"The other one too." She insisted.

Broadway gave Willow a glance, which was answered by a single, barely perceivable nod. Without any further delay, Broadway released Joey. Once he hit the asphalt, the man also scrambled for the car, leaving Elisa and the two gargoyles alone.

"Now, I have some business I need to attend to with these two, so why don't you to make like good little monsters and go find a bed to hide under." She informed them. "You got me?"

"Of course, boss." Willow replied, once more bowing. "I do apologize again for the actions of me and my friend."

Elisa waved her off, then climbed into the back seat of the car once more. The second the door shut, the driver peeled off into the night. As it disappeared down the street, Broadway gave Willow a confused look.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"Elisa's not in trouble." Willow informed him. "In fact, she's right where she wants to be."

"That still doesn't explain why you called her boss." Broadway told her.

"I'll explain on the way." She promised, turning towards the nearby building. "C'mon."

…

Back at Park Manor, Elisa sat on Dracon's couch being guarded by the driver from earlier. Across the room, Dracon sat at his desk as both Glasses and Joey told him about the earlier encounter with Willow and Broadway. Once they finished their tale, Dracon stood up, slamming his hands on his desk.

"You're kidding!" he exclaimed. "Those monsters are under her control?"

"I saw it with my own eyes." Glasses replied. "Maza had the blue one bowing and calling her boss. More than that, she treated them like they were little kids and they took with without as much as a complaint."

Dracon let this sink in, running his fingers through his premature white roots.

"Well this certainly changes things." Dracon muttered. "If we try to bump her off now, we'll have those flying freaks chasing us for the rest of our lives."

He glanced back at Elisa, who let out a yawn as she stretched out on the couch like she owned the place.

"Then again, if I have her on my side…" he mused.

Glasses and Joey looked at Dracon, but didn't say a word.

"You two get back to work, and take the driver with you." Dracon ordered. "I think it's time Maza and I had a heart to heart."

The two men took their leave, the driver following after them. Once the door closed, it left just Elisa and Dracon alone. The man sat down on the couch beside her, stretching his arms so his left one wrapped around her.

"I do apologize if my boys roughed you up at all, honey." He told her. "Is there anything I can do to make up for it?"

"How about we cut to the chase." Elisa replied, moving Dracon's offending arm. "I'm moving in on your turf, and I know don't like that."

"Well, if we're being honest, I hate it, sugar." Dracon admitted.

"And I hate it when you call me sugar." Elisa quipped, poking Dracon hard in the chest twice.

Dracon rubbed his chest and scooted aside, giving Elisa some personal space.

"Alright, alright." He said. "I'll admit, I was pissed when I heard about you moving in, but I have to say, I admire your straight forwardness. However, forgive me if I'm still a bit skeptical that the cleanest cop in Manhattan has suddenly come to the dark side."

"Cleanest cop doesn't exactly pay the bills." Elisa replied. "Besides, there's nothing wrong with bending a few rules here and there, and the rewards are just too good to pass up."

Dracon grinned, leaning forward with a predatory glance.

"Now, you're speaking my language."

…

At the Wilkin's Grocery, Mr. Wilkins emerged from the back room with a spare uniform for the store. He approached Bluestone, who was in the process of putting on a disguise.

"Matthew, you've been coming into my store since you were a little boy." Wilkins noted as he handed off the uniform. "You were always tilting at windmills then, what makes you think you're not in over your head now?"

"This is my job, Mr. Wilkins." Matt replied, taking the uniform and quickly putting it on. "Dracon's been making his way towards your store, and I'll be damned if what happened to Art and Lois' happens to you."

He finished putting on his disguise, complete with a wig and glasses. He then picked up a broom and began sweeping the floor, acting like just another employee. About that time, Glasses came walking in, approaching Mr. Wilkins.

"Anything I can help you with?" Mr. Wilkins asked.

"Other way around, gramps." Glasses replied. "I can help you. You see, this is a dangerous neighborhood. There're armed robbers, arsonists, vandals…"

As he said this, he gave a large stack of canned goods a kick, sending the large pyramid of cans falling to the ground. Bluestone quickly ran forward, starting to stack the cans back where they belonged.

"And uh-" he began, putting on a deeper voice. "You can protect us, right?"

"For a price." Glasses replied.

"From what I've heard, there's a lady cop giving the same pitch." Bluestone continued. "So uh- how do we know who's in charge?"

"We're in charge." Glasses replied. "That lady cop isn't in the picture any longer."

"So you say now." Bluestone replied. "Next thing we know, she'll be waltzing in her and knocking over cans just like you. We're willing to pay, but only once. So if your boss is willing to come down and say this to my face, we'll fork it over."

Glasses looked down at Bluestone, his fists clenched tightly. Unfortunately, there wasn't much he could do at the moment, so he opted to walk out and inform Dracon of what had happened.

…

At a local dry cleaners, Joey was attempting to collect some protection money from the couple that owned the place. However, he was quickly growing frustrated with them both.

"I don't think you two understand." Joey remarked. "If you don't pay, you don't get no protection. And without protection, you run out of business… or worse."

"I didn't come to this country to be bullied by a petty thug like you." The woman told Joey in a slight Chinese accent. "Get out."

Her partner stood beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder in a protective manner.

"We're not afraid of you." The man snapped. "We're not paying you, or anybody."

Joey gave a dismissive shrug.

"It's your funeral." He told them, heading for the door. "Just don't say I didn't warn ya."

Once he left, the couple removed parts of their disguises, revealing Chief Chavez and Officer Morgan.

"Think he bought it, Captain?" Morgan questioned.

"I don't know." Chaves replied honestly. "But we've hung out a lot of lines. One of them's got to hook Dracon."

…

Elisa and Dracon had been enjoying a nice meal, continuing the small talk from earlier. Dracon even had a large setting of hors d'oeuvre spread out in front of them. Elisa munched on a jalapeña she plucked from a large jar in front of her.

"I love jalapeñas." She said as she set the stem aside.

With a chuckle, Dracon nudged the jar towards her.

"Keep the jar." He offered.

"Thanks." She replied, picking it up without hesitation and taking another pepper. "I think I could get used to this."

"Well then, I think you'll like what I have to offer." Dracon told her. "Glasses told be about your… connection to those flying monsters. How they do what you want, how you're their boss."

Elisa had been about to bite into her pepper, but paused when Dracon mentioned the gargoyles. Dropping her pepper back into the jar, she let out a chuckle.

"What exactly are you getting at?" she asked.

"I'm suggesting that if you get those things to work with me, with us, all of Manhattan will be ours for the taking."

"Whoa there, Tony." Elisa said, standing up so she could face Dracon head on. "I thought you of all people would know what those things are like. They're not like us. They can't be bought, they're wild and unpredictable, and they certainly aren't interested in some protection racket."

As she said this, both Willow and Broadway landed on the balcony, pushing the doors open so they could enter. Dracon wasted no time jumping behind the couch, pulling a gun and aiming it at the two.

"Oh come on, boss." Broadway called out, "Don't sell us short."

"Yeah, we're always eager for a fight, and this racket sounds like a good way to get what we want." Willow added.

Elisa turned to both gargoyles, more than a bit shocked, but she decided to play along.

"Dracon, meet Willow and Broadway." She introduced.

"We've met." Broadway remarked, giving Dracon a glare before noticing the jar on the table. "What are those?"

"Jalapeñas." Willow answered. "Careful, there's a reason I use that word as an expletive."

Broadway snagged the jar, popping one in his mouth. He grinned, enjoying the bite behind them.

"These are good." He complimented.

"Keep the jar." Elisa offered.

Broadway plopped on the couch, eating away as Dracon watched them both.

"I've seen what the big one can do first hand, but I'm not so sure about the skinny one." He commented as he gave Willow a once over.

"Don't let my size fool you." Willow replied, her eyes glowing, her wings spread, and her fangs bared. "I'm not something you want to mess with."

Dracon stepped back a bit, though from the smile on his face, he was happy with what he'd seen.

"Alright, color me impressed." He told them. "But I don't understand. Twice the big fella has tried to kill me, and yet now he's just sitting on my couch like none of that ever happened."

Broadway swallowed another pepper, giving Dracon a hard glare.

"Oh believe me, it happened, and I haven't forgotten about what you did to Elisa last time." He replied. "But Elisa's willing to give you a shot, so we will too."

"But let's get one thing straight." Willow interjected. "We obey Elisa, and Elisa alone."

Dracon gulped, but adjusted his tie.

"I can work with that." Dracon decided, wrapping his arm around Elisa. "However, you do realize that when Elisa and I take over this city, a few people will get hurt."

"Do we look like we care about humans?" Willow asked him. "Aside from Elisa, we have no use for humanity."

"You could say she means a lot to our leader, Goliath." Broadway added. "So hands off."

Dracon took his arm off Elisa, nodding slightly.

"So you're a taken woman." He remarked. "I can respect that. This 'Goliath' has good taste. Maybe I can work with him one of these days."

About that time, the door to the room opened, allowing Glasses to come in. He was followed by Joey, both of whom immediately flipped when they saw Willow and Broadway.

"It's the freaks!" Joey exclaimed in shock.

Both men reached for their guns, Willow and Broadway instinctively moving in between them and Elisa. Luckily, Dracon quickly diffused the situation.

"Easy boys." He told them. "These two are working with us now."

"You serious Dracon?" Joey questioned.

"Dead serious." Dracon replied, pushing his and Glasses' guns down. "Now put those away before you upset our new friends."

Willow gave a grin.

"You heard him, boys." She growled.

Both Glasses and Joey reluctantly stowed their weapons, their eyes never leaving the gargoyles.

"Now, what is it you need, boys?" Dracon wondered.

"Well uh- We ran into a bit of trouble collecting." Joey explained. "The couple at the dry cleaners made it clear that they ain't willing to pay."

"And the old grocery man, his upstart assistant said they'd only pay if you proved you were the one in charge." Glasses added. "They heard about Maza and aren't too keen on paying twice."

"Is that so?" Dracon mused, bringing his hands together as he came up with an idea. "Alright then. Maza and I will go and deal with the grocery. Joey, hows about you take our new friends to the dry cleaners. Show them what happens to heroes in this city."

"Sounds like a good idea." Elisa agreed, glancing at the two gargoyles. "You two do what needs to be done."

"You got it boss." Willow declared.

Broadway tucked the jar under his arm, then the two gargoyles made their way back onto the balcony, taking off into the night. Joey watched them go, chuckling nervously.

"I- I guess they'll meet me there." He declared.

Dracon took Elisa's arm, escorting her to the door.

"Let's go su-" he paused, then quickly corrected himself. "I mean, Elisa. Let's go show the grocer we're one, big, happy family."

…

Dracon and Elisa got into one car with Glasses, making their way towards Wilkin's Grocery. The other contained Joey, headed towards the dry cleaners. From a perch on a nearby building, the two gargoyles watched them drive off.

"I'll cover Elisa, you handle the dry cleaners." Willow announced.

"Right."

The two gargoyles took off in opposite directions, making their way towards their assigned posts.

…

At the dry cleaners where Chavez and Morgan had set up their sting operation, Joey approached the rear exit, a plain black suitcase in his hands. A set of lock picks made short work of the lock, allowing Joey easy access inside. Seeing the two 'owners' of the cleaners distracted by their work, Joey took the opportunity to toss in a canister of sleeping gas. It bounced along the floor for a moment before releasing a thick plume of green vapors. The two undercover cops coughed and choked before easily succumbing to the fumes.

Once the two of them were down, Joey walked in with a rag covering his mouth. He took his black briefcase, setting it on the counter so he could set the timer on the pipe bomb inside. After making sure he'd have enough time to get clear, he closed the case and set it down in the center of the cleaners, walking out as he tucked the rag in his pocket.

"Don't need no stinkin' monsters to do my job." He remarked as he made his way out into the back alley. "Didn't even bother to get here in time."

That's when Broadway landed right in front of Joey, grinning maliciously.

"Actually, I think I'm right on time." He replied.

Without further do, Broadway decked Joey across the face, which quickly alerted the man he'd brought along for insurance. The man leveled a laser rifle at Broadway.

"Get away from him!" the thug demanded.

"Kill the freak!" Joey shouted, recovering from the punch.

Joey's back-up let off a shot, forcing Broadway to dive for cover behind a dumpster. Joey took the opportunity to make a break for it as the thug kept trying to get at Broadway. Thankfully, the thick metal of the dumpster kept the gargoyle from getting hurt, and it gave him an idea.

With a hearty shove, Broadway sent the dumpster flying down the alley towards the two thugs. They both dove for cover, but Broadway quickly grabbed the thug and tossed him into Joey, subduing the both of them easily. For an added safety measure, he grabbed a pair of steel beams from a nearby bucket, binding the two thugs easily.

"That'll hold you." He declared, pushing them both against the wall. "Now a better go check on the people inside."

Realizing that there was no way to get out of the blast radius of the bomb, Joey let out a shrill shriek.

"Wait! The bomb!"

At the word bomb, Broadway leapt into motion, throwing the door to the dry cleaners open. His eyes immediately locked on the black suitcase, which he quickly opened to reveal the bomb. With less than a minute left on the timer, Broadway made his way back outside, scaling the wall of the building so he could take off into the sky.

"Gotta get this somewhere safe." He muttered, then he snapped his fingers. "The river!"

Banking hard, Broadway reached the river with seconds to spare. He chucked the bomb as hard as he could, then watched as it exploded in mid-air. The gargoyle let out a sigh of relief, wiping his forehead as he did.

"Jalapeña…" he swore as he made his way back to shore.

…

At Wilkin's Grocery, Dracon and Elisa arrived, walking in like they owned the place. Mr. Wilkins and a still disguised Bluestone turned to greet them, the former immediately turning pale.

"Mr. Dracon." He stammered. "Listen, about what my associate said before-"

"Hey, I'm a reasonable guy." Dracon remarked. "You wanted to see the man in charge, and here I am."

"R-right." Bluestone remarked. "So, what's the deal?"

"The deal is you pay me regular, you got no problems." Dracon explained, approaching the large stack of cans that Glasses had toppled earlier. "You don't pay, big problems.

With a deft kick, Dracon knocked down the stack of cans, all of them clattering to the ground loudly. Both Mr. Wilkins and Bluestone gulped, then the latter spoke up again.

"What kind of problems?" Bluestone asked.

Dracon let out a sigh, stalking towards the cop. As he did, he remained blissfully unaware of the security camera focusing on the exchange.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" He asked in an annoyed tone. "I shut you down, burn you out, or blow you up. That clear enough?"

"Crystal clear, Dracon." Bluestone replied, dropping his fake voice and pulling out his gun and badge.

Elisa smirked, then reaching into Dracon's jacket, pulling out his gun and aiming it at the mobster.

"Though in case it's not clear to you Tony, you're under arrest." She informed him.

Dracon looked at Elisa in surprise, his arms raised in surrender.

"It's a shame." He told her. "We could have worked well together."

"Sorry 'sugar'." Elisa replied. "But I've already got a partner."

As Bluestone ditched his wig and glasses, Dracon grabbed Elisa's wrist, twisting it and forcing it behind her back. He quickly reclaimed his weapon, pulling Elisa in front of him and aiming the weapon at Bluestone. Mr. Wilkins ran for cover as Bluestone's eyes narrowed.

"Don't do anything stupid, Dracon." Bluestone warned him.

"You mean like come here alone?" Dracon asked, pulling Elisa towards the exit. "Don't worry. I had to be sure about Maza. So, now I'm sure."

The door opened, allowing Glasses and a second thug into the store. Both were armed with large laser rifles, which they immediately began aiming at Bluestone. The cop dove behind a produce shelf for cover as the two thugs began to open fire. They all began backing towards the door, hoping to make an escape, but the timely arrival of Willow changed that.

Willow grabbed the extra thug from behind, dispatching him quickly. She crushed the gun in her hand as she snarled loudly.

"Guess playtime's over, huh Elisa?" she said as her eyes began to glow.

Glasses turned to aim at Willow, but the gargoyle simply jumped out of the way of the blast. Elisa took the opportunity to elbow Dracon hard in the gut. The force of the blow knocked the gun from the mobster's hand, and a quick punch prevented him from trying to recover it.

While Elisa dealt with Dracon, Bluestone tackled Glasses to the ground. Slapping a pair of handcuffs on the thug, he turned to Elisa.

"You got him, partner?" he asked.

Elisa turned on her heel, delivering a beautiful roundhouse kick to Dracon's chest that send him flying into a pile of potatoes.

"That I do." She replied, cracking her knuckles.

Dracon got to his feet, lifting one of the sacks of potatoes and using it as an impromptu bludgeon. He struck Elisa hard, sending her flying into a shelf as he made a break for it. He got two steps out the door before Willow swooped down, picking him up and lifting him far off the ground.

"Going somewhere, Dracon?" she asked him, gliding higher and higher into the sky.

"What the hell!" he screamed, grabbing at Willow's arm to keep himself from falling. "Put me down now!"

"I told you before, I take orders from Elisa, not you." She told him. "And she told me to do what had to be done. Between you and me, I think I should just drop you from here."

Without so much as a hint of hesitation, she released him, watching as he began to fall several hundred feet towards the ground. He screamed the entire way, only for Willow to catch him before he could reach his sudden stop.

"Then again, I'm not a low-life like yourself." She remarked. "I actually care about humanity."

Dracon's eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out, allowing Willow to peacefully drop him back in front of the grocery store. She shimmered into her human form as Elisa took Dracon from her.

"Please tell me you got what you need to lock this leech away for the rest of his life." Willow begged.

"Air-tight evidence." Elisa answered, slapping the cuffs on Dracon. "Thanks for the help."

"Don't mention it." Willow replied, sticking her hands in her pockets as she walked down the street. "I better go find Broadway and make sure he's okay. See you back at the tower?"

Elisa smiled.

"Count on it."

As Willow disappeared down the street, a pair of cop cars pulled up, one of them carrying Chief Chavez. The woman made a bee-line for Elisa, reaching into her jacket.

"Nice work, detective." She announced, returning Elisa's badge to her.

"Any luck on your end?" Elisa asked, tucking her badge in her pocket.

"Unfortunately, Morgan and I were hit with sleeping gas." Chavez lamented. "However, someone managed to catch the two thugs responsible and leave them all wrapped up for us."

Elisa smirked at that, already having a pretty good idea of who the Good Samaritan was.

…

Elisa sat with Willow and Broadway on the balcony of the clock tower, relaying the night's events to Goliath.

"I'll admit, I was a bit confused by Elisa's behavior at first, but after she dropped that love-struck stalker line, I caught on." Willow explained.

"Apparently, back when Willow was under witness protection, Elisa went undercover as a hotel receptionist in order to protect her." Broadway clarified, eating a jalapeña from the jar he'd taken from Dracon.

"It was the only thing I could think of to tip you guys off." Elisa admitted.

"Well, I'm just glad we caught on when we did." Willow remarked. "But we figured you'd be forced to work that 'boss of the gargoyles' angle we gave you, so we figured making an appearance wouldn't be a bad idea."

"I still don't understand how Dracon would be so foolish as to believe Elisa would join the ranks of the lawless." Goliath mused.

"No one knows really." Elisa speculated. "Though I suppose that the corrupt are the first to believe that others can be corrupted. Not that it's impossible. Nobody's perfect, but that's why we need protection, even from ourselves sometimes."

Goliath placed a hand on Elisa's shoulder, gently turning her towards him.

"You have my word that I will protect you." He promised her. "Just as you will protect me, and together, we will protect this city."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Broadway commented, popping another pepper in his mouth.

Willow shook her head with a small smile.

"I still don't understand how you can eat an entire jar of those and not feel the effects." She remarked.

"Effects?" Goliath questioned.

"There's a reason I use the word jalapeña as an expletive." She warned him. "But feel free to try one if you dare."

Broadway fished into his jar, pulling out a pepper and offering it to Goliath. He tossed it in his mouth, chewed it and swallowed quickly. Willow held up three fingers, then two, then one, then finally pointed right at Goliath. The gargoyle let out a sniff as his eyes went wide.

"Jalapeña!" he roared in shock as the sun began to rise.


	28. The Cage

The smell of home-cooked food wafted through the apartment of Elisa Maza, her mother's recipe for chicken mole cooking on the stove. Elisa took a taste test, quite happy with her concoction, then she took it off the stove and brought it to the table.

"Dinner time." She announced to her house guests.

Gathered around the table were Elisa's parents, as well as her sister Beth. Though she was still going to school in Flagstaff, she'd taken a weekend to come and see how her family was doing.

"Smells good sis." She complimented as Elisa began dishing out the mole. "A cop that can cook."

Elisa chuckled good-naturedly.

"Yeah, I should have my own tv show." She replied as she handed off a bowl to her sister.

"Remember how Derek used to call dibs on the pot back when we were kids?" Beth asked happily.

At the mention of Derek, Elisa's face fell visibly. Upon seeing that, Beth immediately face palmed.

"Me and my big mouth…" she muttered. "I take a break from school and my brain goes into neutral."

"Have you heard from your brother?" Peter Maza questioned, setting down his spoon.

"No, not yet." Elisa admitted. "But I'm sure he's fine. You know how he is. He'll check in when he's ready."

Peter sighed.

"Alright, but if he doesn't at least call one of us in a week, I'm filing a report." He declared

Elisa immediately panicked.

"Dad, I'm sure that's not-"

Before she could continue, Beth let out a gasp, her eyes looking out the window. A figure peered through the window, one that didn't even look remotely human. It disappeared once it realized it had been spotted, but Beth's gasp had drawn the attention of her family.

"Everything okay?" Elisa asked.

"I thought I saw something." Beth replied, pointing at where she'd seen the creature. "Some sort of creature lurking by the window."

"A creature?" Elisa asked. "You probably just saw the shadow of a gargoyle or something."

"This one was moving, I swear." Beth insisted.

"Probably just a trick of the light." Elisa noted. "Now eat your mole before it gets cold."

The family resumed their dinner, but Elisa found her gaze drawn out the window where Beth had seen her gargoyle.

…

Elisa came into the clock tower, where Willow greeted her.

"How was family night?" she asked happily.

"It went alright." Elisa replied, though her face portrayed her uneasiness. "They asked about Derek again."

Willow winced.

"What did you tell them?" she wondered.

"Only that he'd call when he was ready." Elisa replied, leaning against the wall. "I hate lying to them like that."

"You're not lying, Elisa." Willow informed her. "It's not like you can tell them what really happened."

"A lie by omission is still a lie." Elisa retorted. "I want so badly to tell them about Derek, the mutants, everything. But I just- I can't."

Willow placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Everything will work out, Elisa." She told her, pulling her into a hug. "I promise."

About that time, Goliath came into the tower, a grim expression on his face. Elisa released Willow from the hug, approaching the lavender gargoyle.

"Goliath." She greeted him. "While I'm grateful that you stopped by, you need to be careful."

Goliath raised a non-existent eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Beth spotted you outside my window." Elisa explained. "I managed to brush it off as a trick of the light, but it was a bit too close for comfort."

"Elisa, I was not at your window this evening." Goliath informed her.

"If not you, then one of the others." Elisa guessed.

"I've been here the entire time." Willow offered. "Hudson and Bronx are watching TV."

"The trio mentioned a concert in the park they were eager to attend." Goliath remembered.

"Then it must have been Derek." Elisa realized.

At the mention of Derek's name, Goliath became visibly uneasy. Elisa noticed this and felt a cold lump of fear settle in her stomach. She knew Goliath had been keeping an eye on Derek and the other mutants as a favor to her. They'd taken up residence in The Labyrinth, the name for the maze of underground tunnels that many homeless people sought refuge in, and had acted as guardians of a sort. Nobody knew what dangers lurked in those darkened tunnels, and there was always a chance for something to happen.

"Goliath, did something happen?" she asked.

Goliath let out a sigh, then turned to face Elisa again.

"Talon and the rest of the mutants have… returned to the castle." He explained reluctantly. "I've witnessed them going to and from the Eyrie Building for the past few night."

"They've gone back to Xanatos?!" Elisa exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because there did not seem to be anything either you or I could do." Goliath replied.

"He's got a point, Elisa." Willow noted. "Derek made it clear he didn't want anything to do with the clan, and your presence didn't stop him from leaving last time."

"Talon has made his choice." Goliath concluded, placing a hand on Elisa's shoulder in a consoling manner. "I had hoped to spare you this pain."

"I don't accept that!" Elisa snapped, batting Goliath's hand away. "We've got to get him away from Xanatos, and I need to see my brother now!"

Goliath gave a nod, knowing better than to try and argue with Elisa. He scooped her up, giving Willow a glance.

"Perhaps it would be best if you remained here." He told her.

"Not a problem." Willow replied. "My transformative abilities would do little more than rub salt in the proverbial wounds. Just be careful, okay?"

Goliath nodded, then jumped off the balcony of the clock tower, making his way towards the castle.

…

Goliath and Elisa approached the castle, landing on one of the battlements without incident. Goliath set Elisa down and the two began looking around, trying to find any sign of the mutants. Unbeknownst to them, three of them were watching the two intruders from a tall tower. Talon held up a hand, then gestured to Goliath.

"Fang, Claw, attack!" he ordered.

The mutant resembling a puma, Fang, and the other resembling a tiger, Claw, leapt off the tower and swooped down towards Goliath. With ease, they pinned him to the ground, but Goliath managed to get his feet under Claw, throwing him off. A quick throw had Fang joining his comrade on the ground.

As Goliath let out a triumphant growl, Talon attacked from above, knocking the gargoyle to the ground. Goliath recovered quickly, turning to face Talon. Fang and Claw recovered quickly, going to aid their friend. Together, they backed Goliath into the battlements, effectively pinning him. Before the fight could escalate any further, Elisa aimed her weapon at Talon.

"Enough!" she exclaimed.

All the gargoyles turned towards her as Elisa lowered her weapon.

"Derek, stop." She begged. "We came to talk."

Goliath took the opportunity to jump off the battlement, gliding up and over the group. Talon snarled, then summoned a bolt of electricity, striking Goliath in the chest. The lavender gargoyle howled in pain, falling out of the sky and landing in front of Elisa. She ran to his side, checking to make sure he was okay, which infuriated Talon further. He stalked forward, electricity gathered in his hand for a strike, but Elisa put herself in between her brother and Goliath.

"Derek, enough!" she insisted.

"Stand away from him, Elisa!" Talon demanded, stalking closer. "He's my enemy!"

"And she is your sister." A female voice called out.

The mutants, Elisa, and Goliath all turned to see Maggie perched on a tower nearby. She swooped down, landing between her fellow mutates and Elisa. She placed her hands on Talon's shoulders, watching as he lowered his electrified claw.

"Are you gonna attack her too?" Maggie questioned.

Talon went to push her out of the way, but she planted her feet.

"Talon, please." She begged. "You know I hate all the fighting."

"Especially when it's completely unnecessary." Xanatos added, making an appearance on the battlement.

Elisa turned to Xanatos, her gaze as cold as ice. Goliath slowly got to his feet as Xanatos approached.

"While I appreciate you protecting our home Talon, Goliath and your sister are always welcome." Xanatos informed the group. "Though I was hoping Willow would be with you."

"She elected to stay behind." Goliath informed the man. "She didn't want to… upset Talon or the mutants any more than they already are."

"A wise decision, all things considered." Xanatos admitted. "However, I doubt you came here for small talk. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I came to show your four that Xanatos is your enemy, not Goliath." Elisa declared, addressing the mutants.

"No." Maggie replied, shaking her head. "He's our only chance to be human again."

"Xanatos is the cause of your problems, not the solution!" Elisa proclaimed.

Xanatos looked down at Elisa's words, and Talon looked visibly angered.

"No!" Talon snapped. "Goliath is the one who caused this. Servarius may have been the one to create the mutagenic formula, but he was seconds away from curing me before Goliath and his brood of monsters attacked. He destroyed the only vial of the antidote, then kicked the doctor into the tank of eels. Now Servarius is dead, along with our hopes of ever being human again."

Maggie clung to Talon, fighting back tears at the thought. Turned to Goliath, a look of confusion on her face.

"Dead?" she asked, looking up at the lavender gargoyle. "But didn't you say you and Willow encountered the 'good doctor' on that oil rig a few weeks ago?"

"That's impossible!" Talon snapped. "I saw it with my own eyes! Servarius was dead!"

"When it comes to Xanatos, things are rarely as they seem." Goliath commented.

Talon sniffed dismissively.

"Same song, same tune, Goliath has you snowed." He accused. "He and Servarius are both to blame, and he needs you to protect him from me."

Realizing they were getting nowhere, Goliath let out a sigh and took Elisa's arm.

"Come Elisa." He told her. "We're not helping here."

"Getting scared, monster?" Talon spat as Goliath picked up Elisa and made his way towards the edge of the battlements. "You should be. Servarius is lucky he's dead. Watch your back Goliath. She won't always be there, and I'm coming for you!"

Goliath and Elisa disappeared into the night, Talon watching them with narrowed eyes. Maggie approached him, taking his arm.

"What if she's right, Derek?" she questioned. "What if Servarius is alive?"

"If he is, he won't be for long." Talon swore.

…

Inside the castle, Owen was going over some paperwork in his office as Xanatos walked in. Owen set down the file he'd been examining as his boss approached.

"Is something that matter, Mr. Xanatos?" Owen questioned.

Xanatos glanced up at a window above Owen, watching as the figure of a lone gargoyle disappeared from sight. Xanatos' eyes narrowed.

"I think it may be time for Dr. Servarius to take a vacation." He declared. "I've got a feeling that the city may not be a hospitable place for him at the moment."

…

Elisa walked out of the precinct, a grim look on her face. Wordlessly she got in her car, driving off. Watching from the clock tower, Goliath let out another sigh. He hated seeing Elisa in such pain, and felt more than a bit responsible for its cause. Talon's worded echoed in his ear, all his hatred and blame making the gargoyle's fist clench. Letting out a growl, Goliath turned towards the living room area, where Willow, Hudson and Bronx were all watching TV.

"Willow." He called out.

Willow perked, getting up and approaching Goliath.

"I need you to do something for me." He insisted.

…

At the Gen-U-Tech laboratories, Dr. Servarius made his way towards the mostly empty parking lot. He walked right past the parking lot's guard booth, giving the guard Vinnie a passing wave as he did. Just as the good doctor reached his car, a large shadow enveloped him. He turned, but barely had time to gasp before a winged creature plucked him from the ground, lifting him into the air. The doctor's briefcase clattered to the ground as he and his winged captor disappeared.

About that time, Elisa's car approached the guard booth. Vinnie looked up from his newspaper to see Elisa flashing her badge at him.

"I'm looking for Dr. Servarius." She declared, tucking her badge back in her coat.

"The doctor?" Vinnie questioned. "You just missed him. He was headed home."

Elisa glanced over at the parking lot, scanning for the doctor. As she did this, a lone gargoyle landed on the roof of the Gen-U-Tech building, also looking for the doctor. A light rain began to fall as Elisa caught sight of the gargoyle on the roof. She smiled, figuring it was probably Goliath, then returned her attention to Vinnie.

"Mind letting me in so I can take a look?" she asked. "I won't be more than a minute."

Vinnie nodded, then lifted the barrier for her so she could drive through. She pulled into the lot, her headlights landing on Servarius' abandoned briefcase. She paused, putting her car in park before getting out to take a look. She wiped away a bit of dirt on the side, revealing an engraved plate that read 'A. Servarius'.

"Oh no…" she muttered.

…

Far below the city, in an underground lab once owned by Cyber-biotics, Dr. Servarius pulled at the bars of a cell he had been forced into.

"You can't keep me locked in here forever!" he shouted at the silhouette of his captor. "What you're asking for is impossible!"

The creature let out a growl, gesturing to the wide array of equipment and supplies the abandoned lab had to offer. Servarius let out a gulp, but remained firm.

"I won't do it!" he declared. "I won't do it!"

…

Back at the castle, the rain had passed and the sky had cleared. Sitting in the castle's large library, Xanatos flipped through the paper idly. When he heard the sound of the doors opening, he turned to see Owen walking in.

"It would appear that Dr. Servarius is… unreachable." Owen informed him.

"Unreachable." Xanatos repeated, folding the paper closed and setting it aside. "That means Talon must have gotten to him first."

…

Outside, Maggie, Fang, and Claw were all sitting on the battlements, eating dinner prepared by Owen. A large pile of cleaned chicken bones had gathered behind Fang as he tossed them over his shoulder.

"Not a bad spread, eh Claw?" Fang asked, already tearing into another chicken leg.

Claw gave Fang a hard glare, turning away from him. Fang chuckled, setting his chicken aside.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" Fang asked before busting into a fit of laughter.

Claw stood up and walked away from the table as Maggie turned to Fang angrily.

"You know he hasn't spoken since his transformation." She snarled at him. "Why do you insist on tormenting him about it?"

"Cat got his tongue!" Fang declared. "C'mon, don't you get it?"

Before their bantering could continue, Talon landed in front of the table, his entre form shaking in rage.

"The doctor's death scene was all an act!" he exclaimed, slamming his fists on the table hard enough to topple the glasses. "And there's no way he could have done it without help!"

"So who do ya figure?" Fang questioned.

"Who else?!" Talon snapped. "Goliath kicked him into the eel tank, he must be in on it!"

"I don't think so." Maggie disagreed with a shake of her head.

Fang snorted, tossing another stripped chicken bone at her.

"What do you know about those things?" He questioned. "When we first met them you were scared out of your mind!"

"Fang is right." Talon agreed, turning to Maggie with a suspicious look. "You attacked them just like we did, so why are you suddenly their advocate?"

"I was scared, I'll admit to that." Maggie told them. "But they were just trying to help me. They tried to protect me in the alley, they rescued me from Servarius-"

"The very night the doctor was 'murdered'." Talon interjected.

"Even so," Maggie attempted to continue. "When they took me to their home, they-"

Talon's eyes widened when she said this.

"They took you to their home?" He repeated, grabbing her by the arms in a desperate movement. "Where?!"

…

Willow tugged at the sleeve of her hoodie, snuggling up against Bronx in order to resume watching TV. Hudson glanced down at her with a confused look.

"What was it Goliath asked ye to do lass?" he wondered.

"I was just helping him with a personal project of his." She answered, "Nothing to worry about."

Hudson shrugged it off, then he heard a sound coming from the balcony. It sounded like a lone gargoyle landing on the railing, then a voice called out.

"Hello?"

Willow perked up in surprise.

"That's Maggie." She whispered. "One of the mutants."

"The lass Brooklyn attempted to befriend?" Hudson asked.

"That's her." Willow replied, jumping to her feet.

"Is anyone here?" Maggie called out again.

Willow made her way up to the balcony door, pushing it open with a smile.

"Maggie, hey!" she greeted with a wave.

Maggie saw her come out and came off of the balcony railing.

"Willow." She greeted in return.

"Maggie, you're looking good." Willow complimented.

Hudson came out after her, giving Maggie a warm smile.

"That ye are lass." Hudson agreed. "Why don't you come inside?"

"Thanks for the offer, gramps!" Fang shouted.

Both Hudson and Willow turned to see Fang and Claw descending from the skies, the former tackling Hudson to the ground. Claw landed beside Maggie, and was almost immediately set upon by Bronx. Claw summoned a blast of electricity, striking Bronx hard enough to knock the gargoyle dog out.

"What are you doing?!" Willow screamed, her eyes sparking as she prepared to transform.

Before she could, Maggie electrified her hands, touching Willow's shoulders. The effect was instantaneous, the electric blast acting as a taser and knocking Willow out. Meanwhile, Fang and Hudson struggled, rolling along the edge of the balcony. However, Hudson's concentration broke when he saw Willow slump to the ground unconscious.

"Lass!" he exclaimed.

Fang took advantage of Hudson's distraction to blast him with an electric blast. The old gargoyle stumbled back, joining Willow and Bronx on the ground. Just before the lights went out, Hudson saw Maggie looking down at him with a pained expression.

"I'm sorry." She told him as the darkness overtook him.

…

In the underground lab serving as Servarius' prison, the doctor addressed his mysterious captor once more.

"What do you mean 'as long as necessary'?" The doc questioned, glaring at the silhouette of his captor. "It could take years to develop a cure. You can't keep me here forever."

The monster let out a low, threatening growl, its fists clenching tightly as it approached the doctor's cell. Servarius stumbled back, stammering slightly.

"Even if I wanted to, I can't even begin to start without my briefcase." Servarius tried. "All my notes are in it!"

The threatening growl grew ever louder as the creature reached the bars of the cell. Realizing the futility of his argument, Servarius raised up his hands in a pacified gesture.

"Alright." He relented. "You may open the door. I will make an attempt."

The growl subsided and the door opened, allowing Servarius to exit the cell and approach the equipment he had. With the shadow of his captor looming over him, he began to work.

…

Willow's head was pounding as she finally came to. She went to rub her head, only to find that she couldn't. Her arms were pinned to her sides with heavy chains, and as she looked around, she saw she wasn't alone in her predicament. Sitting beside her on the steps leading out to the balcony was Hudson, also bound tightly in chains, with Bronx in a chained hogtie at their feet.

"What the…" she groaned.

Maggie saw her stir and helped her sit up.

"I really am sorry." she told her. "I never wanted this."

Willow remained quiet, turning away from Maggie as Hudson addressed Fang and Claw.

"Why are ye here?" he questioned.

"Our 'mighty leader' wants a few words with Goliath." Fang informed him.

"Then you've got a long wait ahead of you." Willow declared curtly. "Goliath's gonna be gone for a couple of nights."

Fang let out a growl, picking her up by the chains around her waist.

"Oh yeah?" he snapped. "Well then, it looks like we're about get to know each other rather well."

…

In Xanatos' office, Owen was discussing the latest news about Dr. Servarius' disappearance.

"The last person to see him before he disappeared was Vinnie, the security guard on duty." Owen began. "He reported that Detective Maza came by just minutes after the doctor clocked out, looking for him."

Xanatos raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Was there any sign of him?" He asked.

"The detective recovered his briefcase, but that was it." Owen replied.

Xanatos mulled over that for a minute, his eyebrows furrowing in annoyance.

"Talon must have him stashed somewhere." He figured. "No doubt to try and force a cure out of him. Do a scan for any unauthorized activity in any lab that Talon may have access to."

"I've already done so." Owen supplied. "So far there has yet to be any sign that-"

Before he could continue, Xanatos' office doors were thrown open, allowing Talon to stalk in. He looked beyond pissed as he approached the desk.

"You lied to me!" Talon howled, slapping a lamp off of Xanatos' desk before slamming his claws on the table. "Servarius did not die!"

"I was fooled." Xanatos supplied, standing up to go and pick up his lamp. "Just as you were. It would seem that he and Goliath worked together to fake the good doctor's death."

"I thought so…" Talon growled, "But why?"

"Gargoyles are a dying breed, Talon." Xanatos replied, putting the lamp in a nearby garbage can. "Goliath and his clan are the only ones left in the world, and that was a fact that he just could not accept. He wanted the good doctor to create more creatures like himself, like you."

"How long have you known?" Talon questioned.

"Long enough." Xanatos replied. "I've been pressuring Servarius to design a cure, and he was near completion. That's why I need you to release the good doctor."

Talon turned to Xanatos, his face a mixture of surprise and confusion.

…

The Trio flew through the night sky, huge grins plastered on all three of their faces. As they landed on the balcony, they were all laughing amongst themselves.

"Aw man, that guitarist could really wail!" Brooklyn proclaimed.

"And that music was incredibly loud, even from across the lake!" Broadway added.

"Too bad Willow decided to stay home." Lexington lamented. "She would have had a blast."

Brooklyn then noticed that there was nobody there to greet them. Not Goliath, not Hudson, not even Willow.

"Hey, where is everyone?" Brooklyn questioned. "Willow never said she was going anywhere."

Broadway made his way towards the door leading inside.

"Hudson? Willow?" He called.

Inside, Willow perked up and immediately let out a shout.

"Guys! Run! It's a trap!"

There was a loud thud, like someone being thrown hard, following by a yelp of pain from Willow. When Brooklyn heard that sound, his eyes began to glow brightly and an unholy snarl escaped his beak. Broadway threw the door to the clock tower open, and was immediately tackled by Claw. Brooklyn then made his way in, seeing Fang standing over Willow.

"Get away from her!" he shouted.

He grabbed Fang by the tail, dragging him out onto the balcony before tossing him hard into the banister. Fang got up, wiping his mouth before meeting Brooklyn's gaze.

"Well, well, well, looks like we've got a case of Beauty and the Beast." He taunted, letting lose a bolt of lightning.

Brooklyn rolled out of the way, then leapt off the railing and took to the skies. Fang snarled in anger before taking off after him. With his two brothers keeping the gargoyles busy, Lexington ran inside to help his trussed up friends.

"Willow, are you okay?" He asked, running to her first.

Willow nodded, focusing hard and allowing her form to become engulfed in green light. The chains holding her snapped as she entered her gargoyle form, letting out a howl.

"You free Hudson and Bronx, I'm going to go help Brooklyn." She told him.

Lexington nodded, turning his attention to the other two gargoyles as Willow made her way outside. Broadway was still wrestling with Claw, and he seemed to be handling himself quite well so Willow left him be. Instead, she scanned the skies, catching sight of several bolts of lightning being shot into the night. Considering the rain had long since passed, it could only be one thing. Her eyes glowing brightly, Willow jumped off the balcony and into the sky.

Brooklyn maneuvered deftly through the air, easily avoiding Fang's electricity blasts. With each failed hit, Fang grew ever more irritated.

"Come back here!" He taunted as he let off yet another blast. "Fight like a man!"

Brooklyn looked back with a snarl.

"I'm not a man!" he shouted. "I'm a gargoyle!"

Fang let out a cackle, preparing one last blast, but found himself tackled from behind by Willow. She sent them both plummeting to the ground, landing hard on the balcony with her on top. The force of the attack had Fang seeing stars.

Meanwhile, Claw attempted to summon up an electrical blast to stun Broadway. The large gargoyle caught on quickly and kicked the mutant away. He landed hard against a metal fence that ran along the lower edge of the clock face. Wasting no time, Broadway wrapped the fencing around Claw, pinning his arms and his wings.

"That should keep you under wraps." He quipped.

Willow dragged Fang over to Broadway as Brooklyn landed beside her. Broadway took Fang and bound him in the fencing as well, leaving Brooklyn to check Willow for any wounds.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, running his hand along her face.

"I'm fine, Brooklyn." She assured him, wrapping her wings around herself.

"Why did they do this?" Brooklyn questioned.

"Why don't we ask the one who led them here?" Hudson called out.

Broadway, Willow, and Brooklyn all turned to see Hudson and Bronx emerge from the clock tower, both of them holding Maggie by the arm. She came along quietly, her eyes never leaving Willow.

…

Fang and Claw slowly came to. They struggled against the fencing binding them for a split second, only to stop when Bronx let out a threatening growl. While the gargoyle dog watched the prisoners with the rest of the Manhattan clan, Brooklyn and Willow addressed Maggie, who was looking more than a bit upset. She was sitting in Hudson's arm chair, glaring at Willow's gargoyle form.

"You could turn into a human at will?" she questioned Willow. "You could have helped us!"

"Maggie…" Willow began, pausing to try and find the right words. "My… condition… isn't one I was born with, nor was it given to me in some lab…"

"More than that, she's tried to help you before." Brooklyn informed her. "We all have."

"Liar!" Maggie accused. "Servarius and Goliath planned everything! You just wanted more monsters like yourselves! Willow's transformation only proves this!"

"My powers have nothing to do with this." Willow insisted.

"And none of us, especially Goliath, wanted what happened to you to happen to anyone else." Brooklyn added, placing a hand on the chair's arm. "Back in the lab, we all tried to save you, not hurt you. If Servarius does have a partner, it's Xanatos."

Maggie stood up, turning away from Brooklyn and Willow with an angry snarl.

"There you go again!" she exclaimed. "Xanatos is our only chance for a cure! If you'd lie about him, you'd lie about anything!"

Brooklyn went to try again, but Willow took his arm, shaking her head.

"She doesn't trust us." She said softly. "Not anymore."

Willow looked at her gargoyle hand, letting out a sigh.

"Not that I blame her."

Brooklyn nodded.

"I know…" he muttered before turning to the others. "Release Fang and Claw."

Hudson gave a nod as he, Lexington, and Broadway all began pulling the fencing off of Fang and Claw. Once they freed them, they tossed it aside, escorting them outside. Brooklyn and Willow did the same for Maggie, leading them out onto the balcony.

"You're free to go." Brooklyn informed them all. "Return to Xanatos if that's what you want. But don't turn your back on him."

Maggie gave Brooklyn one last look, her gaze drifting to Willow for a second. Then, she turned away, taking off with Fang and Claw. Willow watched them go, rubbing her right arm and wincing. She looked at her sleeve, and hissed when she saw the small bloodstain beginning to bleed through the fabric.

"Jalapeña…" she muttered.

Brooklyn looked over, seeing the blood on her sleeve and his eyes widening.

"Willow, you are hurt!" he exclaimed.

"I'm fine, Brooklyn." Willow insisted, covering the stain with her hand.

"No you're not." He insisted, making a grab for her. "You're bleeding."

"I said I'm fine!" Willow snapped, running inside before he could lay a claw on her.

…

Back at Gen-U-Tech, Vinnie and Elisa were in the building's main security room. Elisa was eying the footage, more than a bit nervous about what she was about to see. She was almost positive that Talon was behind Servarius' disappearance, but her instincts were telling her that there was something she missed.

She watched the security footage closely, her eyes never leaving Servarius as he made his way towards his car. As they watched, a dark figure swooped down, snatching Servarius off his feet.

"Freeze it!" she exclaimed, pointing at the screen.

The footage paused, giving Elisa a blurry image of the creature that stole Servarius.

"What is that?" Vinnie asked, squinting at the screen.

"I don't know…" she replied. "Can you enhance the footage?"

Vinnie hit a few keys, bring the creature into focus. Much to her surprise, the silhouette wasn't Talon, or even one of the mutants. In fact, it was the last person, or last gargoyle, Elisa ever expected.

…

Down in the underground lab, Servarius was tinkering with several chemicals provided to him. He dropped a sample of a red liquid onto a microscope, grimacing as he looked through the cracked lens.

"These lab conditions are primitive at best." The doctor practically whined. "This place looks like a warzone, everything is contaminated, and frankly, I doubt any cure I made down here would actually work."

"Just get back to work," His captor demanded, stepping out of the shadows. "Before conditions really do get primitive."

With these words, he fully emerged from the light, revealing his identity to be none other than Goliath.

…

Elisa entered the clock tower, looking around for Goliath. Though she didn't see him, she did see Willow sitting on the arm of Hudson's chair as Brooklyn was examining a wound on her arm.

"How could such a tiny wound bleed so much?" Brooklyn growled.

"I told you, I'm fine Brooklyn." Willow growled, trying to pull her arm free of his grasp but failing. "The bleeding stopped a while ago, and besides, it's just a-"

"A puncture wound." Elisa interjected, recognizing the distinctive pin-sized hole surrounded by a bruise.

Willow turned to Elisa and her eyes went wide. She yanked down the sleeve of her hoodie in a hurry, her face turning pale. Elisa walked right over to her, the gargoyles moving out of her way as Elisa grasped Willow's sleeve, sliding back up. She examined the wound carefully, Willow keeping her head turned away.

"Willow… this looks like an amateur tried to find a vein." Elisa noted, turning Willow's head so she was facing her. "What's going on?"

Willow remained silent, trying to turn away. Hudson then stepped forward with a question of his own.

"Does your wound have something to do with Goliath's extended absence?" the old gargoyle asked.

Willow flinched, all the answer either of them needed. Elisa released Willow's arm.

"Willow…"she began. "What is Goliath doing?"

Willow was physically torn on what to do, but eventually broke down. She released a breath and spoke up.

"Goliath hated seeing you so worried about Derek." She explained. "He thought he could get Servarius to make a cure… and he wanted to use my blood to try and speed the process."

"Your blood?" Lexington questioned.

"Your transformative abilities." Broadway realized.

"Goliath thought that if anyone could isolate what gives me my powers, it's Servarius." Willow added.

Brooklyn looked at Willow, a hurt expression on his face.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asked her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Willow met Brooklyn's eyes.

"Goliath made me swear not to tell anyone." She explained. "He didn't want to give anyone any false hope, and he also knew that Derek and the others would probably kill the doctor if they learned where he was."

Elisa took Willow's arm, a serious expression on her face.

"Take me to Goliath." Elisa insisted.

…

In Xanatos' office, Talon had fully recovered from the shock of Xanatos' request. He turned towards the man, his face still contorted in confusion.

"You think I have Servarius?" Talon asked. "I haven't even seen him."

"And yet, you come in here so sure that the good doctor is alive." Xanatos noted.

"I followed Elisa to Gen-U-Tech." Talon explained. "I heard the gate guard tell her that she just missed him. You can't 'just miss' someone who's been dead for weeks."

As talon said this, the computer Owen had been using beeped. Owen glanced at it, his eyes widening slightly.

"It would seem that Talon is telling the truth." He remarked, turning the screen towards his two companions. "Security over at the lab just uncovered footage of the true culprit."

Both Talon and Xanatos looked, the former letting out a low growl. On the screen, a freeze frame of Goliath gripping onto Servarius' arms and lifting off with him filled the screen. Talon turned away, slamming his claws on the desk.

"I should have known!" He howled. "Those two are working together!"

"So it would seem." Xanatos commented. "Owen, do we have a way to track them?"

"There's no need." Owen replied. "There is only one abandoned laboratory that Goliath knows about and could gain access to. Cyber-biotics old underground research facility."

"Excellent." Xanatos declared, turning back to Talon. "Now all we have to do is-"

He cut off once he realized that Talon had left the office. He watched the door close behind him. Xanatos sighed as Owen stood up.

"Should we stop him?" Owen questioned.

"No." Xanatos decided. "We'll let Talon lead the charge."

…

Out on the battlements of the castle, Talon emerged from a tower as the other three mutants landed. Fang went to say something, explain what had happened back at the clock tower, but Talon just pushed past all of them. They watched him go, more than a bit confused.

"Where's he off to?" Fang wondered.

"I don't know…" Maggie replied. "But he looks mad."

Talon took off into the skies, the other mutants following behind him.

…

Down in the lab, Servarius was mixing various chemicals together, adding a few drops of the red liquid, Willow's blood, to the concoction.

"I really dislike working with someone hanging over my shoulder." He grumbled.

Goliath just growled in response, then he heard a pair of footsteps approaching. He and the doctor turned to see Elisa and Willow entering the lab. The doctor let out a sigh of annoyance at their arrival.

"Oh great, now there's more of you." He let out.

Goliath was surprised to see them both, looking between the two of them. Willow's eyes remained planted on the ground as her clawed foot traced along the ground.

"I'm sorry Goliath." She whispered. "I couldn't keep my promise."

"Don't be mad at her, Goliath." Elisa declared. "I'm a detective, I would have found you by myself eventually."

Goliath gave a nod, then turned back to Servarius.

"Don't stop on our behalf, doctor." Goliath ordered.

Servarius wordlessly resumed his work as Elisa stepped forward.

"Goliath… you kidnapped this man." Elisa began. "What were you thinking?"

"You were in so much pain, I couldn't stand by and do nothing." Goliath explained, placing his hands on her shoulders. "And you and I both know what would happen if Talon got his hands on Servarius first."

"I get that." Elisa replied. "Willow told me that much, but I still don't get why you would go this far. Kidnapping, blackmail, that's something Xanatos would do, not you."

Goliath blinked, allowing Elisa's words to sink in. Of course, she was far from done.

"More than that, we both know we can't trust Servarius." She continued. "Once he finished his supposed cure, how would we know if it's safe? And Willow's blood. You've seen firsthand what the doctor can do with just a small sample of DNA. What's to stop him from using Willow's blood against us?"

Willow flinched at that idea and Goliath visibly sagged. Elisa pulled Willow towards them, addressing them both.

"Look, I understand what you two were trying to do, and that your hearts were in the right place, but this isn't the answer." Elisa told them. "Even if the cure works, the ends can't justify the means."

Goliath let out a sigh.

"You're right." He declared. "We'll release him."

Behind the group, Servarius grinned, holding up a large test tube full of a bubbling green liquid.

"By Jove!" He exclaimed, "I do believe I've done it!"

The second he said that, the door to the lab was blasted open, allowing Talon to enter. When he laid eyes on Elisa and Willow, his eyes went wide.

"Elisa!" he exclaimed. "What has that monster done to Willow?!"

Willow looked down at herself, seeing that she was still in her gargoyle form, and immediately panicked.

"Derek!" Willow exclaimed. "It's not what you-"

Before she could finish, Talon launched himself at Goliath, sending them slamming into a large work table covered in glassware. It shattered on impact, coating the two gargoyles in glass as they tussled.

"Derek stop!" Elisa begged. "Please!"

Servarius was grinning, clutching the vial in his hand as he and the two women watched as the two gargoyles tussled. Desperate to get in between them, Willow and Elisa worked their way in between the two, Elisa trying to hold Talon while Willow grabbed for Goliath. Servarius attempted to use this as a chance to escape, but ended up running head first into the rest of the mutants, specifically Fang.

"Going somewhere, doc?" Fang snarled, lifting the doctor up by his shirt.

While Fang kept the doctor at bay, Claw went to aid Talon. Elisa and Willow had finally managed to separate the two, but Talon had other plans. He held out a claw, summoning his electrical powers to blast Goliath. The lavender gargoyle went flying out of Willow's grasp and into a nearby wall. Considering the lab was already in poor condition, it was no surprise when the force of the blow brought the wall and the ceiling crashing down.

"Goliath!" Willow screamed.

She ran to try and help him, but was held back by Maggie. Claw did the same with Elisa, pulling her off of Talon and keeping a grip on her. Talon approached Goliath, his eyes and hands both glowing.

"Bring Servarius." Talon commanded. "They can die together."

Fang set the doctor back on his feet, then shoved him towards Talon. Servarius stumbled forward as Elisa and Willow both struggled.

"Derek, you can't!" Willow screamed.

"Servarius must make us a cure!" Maggie insisted.

"Oh, I've already made it my dear." Servarius informed her, holding up the vial. "I have it right here."

Maggie's jaw dropped, her grip on Willow tightening in disbelief.

"Unfortunately, I've only had time to make enough for one dose." Servarius continued, giving all four mutants a smug look. "With more time, and better equipment, I can easily make more. All I ask in return is that I am able to go free."

Talon growled at the doctor.

"I'm long past caring about your antidotes." He informed Servarius.

"Me too." Fang agreed. "I like this body."

"I just want to see you pay for your crimes." Talon finished, glaring at Servarius with a cold, sadistic gleam in his eyes.

"You two may be content, but I'm not!" Maggie cried, pushing Willow aside and stepping forward. "Is your revenge more important than our humanity?"

Talon looked at Maggie, then gave a dismissive wave.

"You want the cure, you can have it." He declared.

Servarius clutched the vial closer to his chest, his eyes never leaving Talon.

"Why let her have it?" he questioned. "You deserve it more."

Fang snatched it from Servarius' hand, tossing it to Maggie. She fumbled with it for a second, then grasped it tightly.

"Why do you care?" Fang snapped.

"Good question." Willow asked, getting to her feet. "If he can easily make more, then why does he care who takes it first?"

"Because that antidote isn't an antidote." Elisa realized, pulling herself free of Claw's grasp.

"It's poison!" Talon gasped. "You wanted me out of the way!"

"No!" Maggie cried, her eyes never leaving the vial. "It is a cure! It has to be!"

"Of course it's a cure!" Servarius exclaimed. "You must trust me!"

"I'm afraid that ship has sailed, doctor." Xanatos' voice rang out.

Everyone turned to see Xanatos walking in, clad in his red gargoyle battle armor. Behind him were several steel clan robots, all of them with lasers trained on the entire group. Xanatos let loose a single blast which struck Fang in the chest, sending him into a filing cabinet. Everyone looked at Fang, then back at Xanatos, who was shaking his head sadly.

"You always overplay your hand, Anton." Xanatos chastised.

Talon stared at Xanatos, then his eyes drifted over to Goliath, who was finally pulling himself from the rubble.

"I don't believe this…" Talon muttered. "Goliath was telling the truth this entire time."

He turned to Elisa and Willow in complete shock and utter mortification.

"You all were…" he added.

"We tried to tell you, Derek." Elisa said softly.

"You should have listened to them, Talon." Servarius taunted, running over towards Xanatos and his robots.

"Yes, I should have." Talon admitted, turning towards Xanatos angrily. "You lied to me! You used me, turned me into this… this… thing! Then you turned me against my own sister!"

He stepped forward, then Xanatos blasted the ground at his feet, stopping him in his tracks.

"I am sorry things turned out this way." Xanatos lamented. "This all would have gone much better had you remained in the dark, but I couldn't allow you to damage Anton. He may be a bit of a bother, but his mind represents infinite possibilities. He's the scientist, you're just the experiment."

Talon felt as if someone had pulled the rug out from underneath him. He just stood there, completely dumbfounded as Goliath came to behind him. Xanatos watched him stand up and gave a small nod.

"Oh, hello Goliath." He greeted, "Didn't even notice you there."

Goliath growled, watching as the steel clan and Xanatos ushered Servarius out of the lab. As he walked out, the doctor turned back to Maggie with a malicious grin.

"You know, that could be a vial of poison." He remarked. "Of course, there's only one way to find out."

Maggie looked at the vial, contemplating her choices. Talon just broke down, putting his head in his claws. Elisa and Willow approached him, both of them placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I am so sorry…" he whispered, tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Willow told him. "You're not the first person he's fooled."

"Well I won't be fooled!" Maggie shouted, yanking the cork out of the vial. "Servarius is trying to scare us!"

She lifts it to her mouth to drink, but Willow runs to her side, catching her arm.

"Maggie, wait!" she exclaimed.

"I won't wait!" Maggie cried, pulling her arm free. "I'm sick of being a monster! You may enjoy your ability to become like him-"

She gestured to Goliath, who did not react to her antics.

"-but I don't! I want this to end! I don't want to be a monster anymore!"

"The risk is too great!" Willow tried to rationalize.

"I don't care!" Maggie proclaimed. "Any risk is better than living as a monster."

She went to lift it again, but this time, Talon's claws came down over it. She paused, then looked to see Talon looking at her, his eyes softer than they had ever been since his transformation.

"I'm a monster." He told her, gently caressing her cheek.

"But you're strong." She replied. "Stronger than me. I can't live this way."

"I couldn't either." He admitted. "Not without you. You were what kept me going all these months. We are strong together, both of us."

Maggie looked at Talon, the vial slipping from her grasp. It clattered to the ground, the contents spilling on the floor. Talon sighed in relief, pulling Maggie into a hug. Willow smiled, then she, Goliath, and Elisa approached all four mutants.

"What will you do now?" Willow asked.

"You four are welcome to return with me to the clock tower." Goliath offered. "I am certain we can find a place for you among my clan."

Talon blinked in surprise.

"You would do that?" He asked surprised. "After everything we've done? After all I've done?"

"Elisa is already part of my clan, as is Willow." Goliath replied. "That makes you all family."

Talon gave a nod, then pulled Maggie closer.

"Thank you Goliath, but it seems I have a clan of my own to take care of." He told him. "More than that, I am sure the citizens of the Labyrinth will be missing their protectors."

Goliath nods in understanding, then Elisa spoke up.

"Before you go, I need you to do something for me Derek." Elisa begged.

"Anything." Talon promised.

…

Elisa led her family into Derek's old apartment. Everyone followed behind her, more than a bit apprehensive to what Elisa was doing.

"Now remember." Elisa told them all. "No matter how much he's changed on the outside, he's still Derek on the inside."

The Maza family entered the apartment's bedroom, where Diane let out a gasp. Talon emerged from the shadows of the room, careful to approach slowly. Behind him, the other mutants emerged, all of them there to support their leader. For a moment, both Peter and Diane clutched each other in fright, then Beth stepped forward, gulping slightly.

"Derek?" she asked softly.

"Hey Beth." Talon greeted before looking up at his parents. "Mom, Dad."

With the initial shock worn off, all three of them embraced Talon, holding him and hugging him tightly. He wrapped his wings around them as he clutched them, the other mutants watching with small smiles on their faces. Outside the window, Willow and Goliath watched the reunion, both of them smiling.


	29. The Price

Snow had fallen over Manhattan, covering the entire city in a crisp, white, blanket. As the moon began to fade away, the sky lightening to begin a new day, the Manhattan Clan glided through the crisp, winter air. Willow tightened a scarf around her neck, smiling down at the city.

"The city is so different in the snow." She commented.

"Yeah…" Brooklyn grumbled, holding himself. "It's colder."

Willow chuckled, gliding next to him.

"I thought the cold didn't bother gargoyles." She ribbed.

"And yet you're still wearing a coat and scarf." He retorted.

Willow chuckled.

"Touché." She allowed.

Goliath looked back at his clan with a smile.

"It's almost dawn." He declared. "And we've completed our patrol. Let's return to the clock tower for a good day's rest."

They all banked towards their home, with Hudson taking the rear. He allowed a wistful smile to grace his face.

"Not a bad life." He remarked. "All things considered."

As he said this, a blast came out of nowhere, forcing the gargoyles to scatter. They recovered, then Brooklyn's eyes locked onto a man on a rocket sled circling towards them.

"Yeah, too bad he's trying to end it!" the red gargoyle declared, pointing at the man.

The man came in close, brandishing a large electric gun and a wicked smirk. All six gargoyles recognized him instantly.

"Macbeth!" Willow shouted.

Macbeth said not a word. Instead, he prepped his weapon, coming closer towards the gargoyles so he could get a cleaner shot.

"I've been looking for you!" he declared, letting loose a shot.

They all banked off in different directions, the blast striking a nearby building instead. The six of them then surrounded Macbeth on all sides, circling around him like sharks.

"I don't know why you've returned, Macbeth." Goliath snarled.

"But we owe you big time for what you and Demona tried to do to us!" Brooklyn added.

In one fell swoop, all six gargoyles charged at Macbeth, their eyes all glowing brightly. Macbeth just smirked and shot upward, nearly causing the clan to collide into one another. As the six of them recovered, Macbeth circled back around and fired upon them. His blast nearly clipped Goliath, who took off after the man.

"Why do you attack us?" Goliath demanded.

"Trophies!" Macbeth exclaimed.

Macbeth aimed once more, striking down Brooklyn. The force of the blow knocked him out cold and sent him plummeting straight towards the ground.

"Brooklyn!" Willow shrieked.

She dove after him, managing to grab him and slow his descent somewhat. She wrapped her wings around him as the both came tumbling down, hoping. Thankfully, the buildings were covered in enough snow that their fall was cushioned somewhat.

Meanwhile, Broadway and Lexington charged at the man, both of them eager to get the job done.

"We need to get this over with." Broadway remarked. "The sun's coming up."

Macbeth smirked, then tapped a few buttons on his rocket sled's console, activating something that looked like a large missile launcher. It fired, sending a missile at the two gargoyles. Before it struck, it split into four pieces, revealing a large net inside. The two were immediately entangled in it, but Macbeth wasn't done with them yet. The net suddenly sparked with electricity, stunning both gargoyles as they fell towards the rooftop where Willow and Brooklyn were.

Macbeth smirked, happily watching them fall. Then, he heard a growl come from Hudson, who was swooping towards him with his blade raised. Macbeth gunned the engine, taking off with Hudson right on his tail.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Macbeth taunted, pulling out a large packet and tossing it back at Hudson.

The packet his Hudson square in the face, coating him in a shiny, metallic pink powder. Hudson coughed and choked, blinded by the powder. Still, he attempted to charge at Macbeth, only for the man to easily dodge him. Unable to see where he was going, Hudson joined the Trio and Willow on their rooftop, skidding across the snow before becoming half buried in it.

As Macbeth lorded over his successes, Goliath grabbed Macbeth from behind, squeezing the man into a bear hug. Macbeth struggled in his grip for a moment, then jammed his gun right into the gargoyle's ribs. The shot electrocuted Goliath, causing him to howl in pain. His grip on the man loosened as he fell towards a building decorated by some ornamental ironmongery. He managed to grab onto the wrought iron spikes, preventing himself from being impaled and landing on the decorative fencing.

The rest of his clan was just across the street from him, recovering from Macbeth's attacks. Brooklyn was just starting to come too as Hudson rubbed the powder from his eyes and Willow yanked the net off to Broadway and Lexington. Unbeknownst to them, Macbeth took aim at them all

"Farewell, my enemies." He called out.

Before he could let off the shot, Goliath let out an unintelligible roar, tearing off one of the spikes from his precarious perch. Wit a javelin throw worthy of the Olympics, Goliath hurtled the spike at Macbeth. Though he failed to strike the man, he did strike the sled's controls, causing it to spark and smoke. The sled began to spiral out of control, making its way down to the street. With a loud explosion, it collided with the ground with a loud boom. Car alarms began going off all along the street as Goliath joined his clan on their roof.

"Are you all alright?" He asked.

"Aye." Hudson replied, still brushing the powder off of his armor. "Can't say the same for Macbeth."

"He'll survive." Willow told them both. "He's immortal, remember?"

"Do you think he'll try again?" Brooklyn questioned.

"Immortal or not, it may take some time for Macbeth to recover from the wounds of that crash." Lexington hypothesized.

"Besides, he's not one for hurting us while we're asleep." Broadway added.

Hudson looked towards the horizon, seeing the sun about to rise.

"Speaking of sleep, I suggest we all prepare to rest here for the day." Hudson remarked. "Dawn is upon us."

"I'll head back to the tower for now." Willow declared. "I'll be back at dusk."

She pecked Brooklyn on the cheek, then spread her wings and took off into the sky. The gargoyles watched her go, then each took up their usual fierce pose. The sun peaked over the horizon, turning the five into stone cold statues.

…

The sun began to set as Willow approached the building in a cab. After giving the driver a tip, she disappeared into a nearby alley. She closed her eyes and concentrated, her form shimmering with green light. Her silhouette shifted and morphed, becoming her gargoyle form so she could easily climb up the building. She reached the top of the building just as the sun disappeared, allowing the gargoyles to shake off their stone skin.

However, not all of the gargoyles awoke with the setting sun. Hudson remained a statue. When everyone realized this, they all gathered around his statue in fear and confusion.

"What's wrong with him?" Broadway questioned. "Why isn't he waking up?"

Goliath placed a hand on Hudson's shoulder, but feeling nothing but cold stone beneath his fingers. With a worried glance, he turned back to the others.

"I… I don't know…" Goliath admitted, his tone practically oozing fear and worry.

"Maybe he's under a spell." Willow suggested. "Macbeth did hit Hudson with some weird powder last night."

Goliath gave a nod, noting sparkling specks all along Hudson's stone form.

"If this is indeed sorcery, then there is no doubt that Macbeth held on to a counter spell." He rationalized.

"I doubt he'll just cough it up willingly." Lexington added.

Goliath nodded.

"That is why you and I will venture to his castle to find the answers ourselves." He decided. "Brooklyn, Broadway, Willow, you three stay here and guard Hudson. I fear Macbeth may return to try and collect his… trophy."

The two went to take off, then Willow grabbed his arm.

"Be careful." She begged. "And bring back that counter spell."

Goliath nodded, then he and Lexington glided away.

…

It didn't take long for the two gargoyles to arrive at Macbeth's castle. Of course, getting there was the easy part. It was getting inside that would prove to be difficult. Once the gargoyles approached the inner sanctum, two large laser cannons rose from the turrets. Automatic target and firing sequences activated, turning towards the two invading gargoyles.

Wordlessly, Goliath and Lexington both split up, avoiding the laser fire with ease. Having dealt with the turrets before, they knew how to avoid them, but more than that, they knew how to deal with them. They glided around, avoiding the beams as they made their way towards opposite guns. The guns trained on the gargoyles atop the guns, firing. The gargoyles jumped into the air as the blasts reduced the guns to scrap metal.

The two gargoyles landed on the battlements, looking down at the smoldering guns.

"Now, let us see what we can find."

…

While Lexington and Goliath searched Macbeth's home, Broadway, Brooklyn, and Willow all watched over Hudson's statue. None of them had said a word since their companions had left, the atmosphere heavy around them. Brooklyn and Willow were holding one another, their wings wrapped around each other for both comfort and warmth. Broadway kept pacing, nervous energy radiating off of him.

"I'm worried…" he finally let out. "Even if Goliath finds something at Macbeth's place, how are we gonna make it work?"

"We'll find a way." Willow declared, looking at Hudson's statue. "We have to."

"But what if we can't?" Broadway asked. "None of us are sorcerers."

"Let's just focus on protecting Hudson," Brooklyn replied, pulling Willow closer. "We can't let anything happen to him."

…

Unbeknownst to the Manhattan clan, the statue they were guarding was just that, a statue. The true Hudson was locked away in some unknown location, sealing in a circular cage. His sword laid out of his reach on a table across the room. The bottom of the cage was slotted, bits of Hudson's stone skin littering a collection tray underneath. The bars were glowing, humming with enough electrical power to stun an elephant. The gargoyle had already tried to pull free, and had only succeeded in burning his hands. His eyes were glowing with rage as he looked into the gloom surrounding him, trying to catch sight of his kidnapper.

"You can't keep me in here forever!" He bellowed in rage. "I'll get out, d'ye hear me? I'll get out!"

As he let out his threat, the door leading to his personal prison was opened, a lone figure emerging from the gloom. Hudson wasn't the slightest bit shocked by who it was, having guessed the culprit early on.

"Xanatos…" he growled at the man, "Why'd ye kidnap me? What do ye want of me?"

"Nothing much," Xanatos replied, giving Hudson a cheeky smirk. "Just your skin."

Hudson let out a gasp, then his eyes glowed fiercely as he fell into a defensive stance.

"You'll have the devil's own task gettin' it!" Hudson warned.

Xanatos, chuckled, then pulled a remote out of his jacket pocket. He clicked a button, causing the cage bottom to slide out. He picked up a single shard of stone skin before hitting the button again to replace the bottom.

"Gee. That wasn't as hard as you made it sound." Xanatos remarked sardonically.

Hudson glared at the man, continuing his stance while his eyes lost the angry glow.

"So, ye done with me?" he questioned.

"Not quite." Xanatos admitted as the door opened again.

Both Hudson and Xanatos turned to see Owen entering with a steel clan robot in tow. The robot was carrying a large crate, which it sat down in front of Hudson's cage.

"I need your help to conduct a small experiment." Xanatos explained as the steel clan robot tore the crate apart.

The sides of the crate fell away, revealing a large, iron cauldron. It was easily the size of a bathtub, and had had intricate runes etched in a ring around the lip.

"Is this part of your 'experiment'?" Hudson questioned.

"That it is." Xanatos replied, examining the cauldron with a grin. "It's called the Cauldron of Life. According to legend, whoever bathes in it will live 'as long as the mountain stones'."

"Ah," Hudson let out, comprehending Xanatos' desire for this experiment. "You wish to be immortal."

"Of course," Xanatos replied as if it should have been obvious. "What good are all the riches on earth if Fox and I can't enjoy them forever?"

"And where do I fit into all this?" Hudson questioned, eying Xanatos curiously.

"One of the main ingredients in the cauldron's brew is the stone skin of a gargoyle." The man replied.

"And Willow?" Hudson asked. "Does she fit into this plan of yers?"

"Once I make sure the process is safe, I'll offer her the choice." Xanatos informed him, turning away from the cauldron and towards the old gargoyle. "I learned my lesson about using these ancient talismans on those I care about."

"Yes." Hudson declared, giving Xanatos a small nod. "I'd imagine so after what happened with Fox and the Eye of Odin, but how do ye plan on testing this brew of yours?"

Xanatos gave Hudson a knowing grin as the steel clan robot began filling the cauldron with water.

"I didn't just take you for your skin, Hudson." He explained. "I needed a volunteer after all."

"Ye mean ta dunk me in that oversized chamber pot?" Hudson let out.

"Eventually," Xanatos replied, tossing in the skin shard. "The legend says the skin must boil a night and a day first."

The skin dropped into the water, turning it a violet color as a puff of smoke popped out. The water began to swirl on its own, the magic of the cauldron mixing the slowly bubbling brew on its own. Xanatos smiled down at it before addressing his prisoner once more.

"If the procedure is successful, I'll release you." The man promised.

Hudson watched his, a feeling a dread creeping up his spine.

"And if it isn't?" He demanded.

"Then you'll have the privilege of giving your life for science." Xanatos answered, giving Hudson a malicious grin.

"My clan will never rest until they know where I am." Hudson warned.

Xanatos chuckled.

"They know exactly where you are." Xanatos explained. "Your statue remains where you went to sleep, and your clan believes you frozen, no doubt due to an enchantment left by Macbeth."

Hudson gasped, remembering the powder thrown in his face. Considering Macbeth's age, as well as his well-earned wisdom, it wouldn't be a stretch to believe him capable of such a feat. Still, Hudson was determined not to show his captor any weakness.

"Ye think my clan will be fooled by yer trick forever?" Hudson jeered. "If Goliath doesn't figure out this deception, Willow certainly will."

Xanatos' boastful smile faltered someone, Hudson's words ringing with truth.

"You might be right." He admitted before turning to Owen. "Make sure the other gargoyles don't think to look for him here."

Owen gave a nod, then went to do what he was told as Xanatos watched over the brew. Before he could go anywhere, Hudson's voice stopped him.

"And what's in this for you?" Hudson asked him.

"Service is its own reward." Owen replied simply. "I would've thought you knew that."

"Owen, I want the gargoyles distracted." Xanatos called out.

"Understood, sir." Owen replied, turning his back on Hudson and leaving the room.

…

Back on the roof, the three gargoyles continued their silent vigil over Hudson's statue. Then, all three of them perked their ears as a slight sound in the distance. They looked out onto the horizon, but were still shocked when a streak of electricity struck at their feet. All three of them jumped, Brooklyn and Willow untangling themselves just in time to catch the ledge before falling off. Broadway pulled them back up on the roof, then they all turned and see Macbeth streaking through the sky.

"No way!" Broadway exclaimed.

"How did he recover so quickly?!" Brooklyn shouted.

"The Weird Sister's magic is more powerful than we anticipated." Willow surmised. "They are fairies after all."

Macbeth aimed his weapon at the three once more, forcing them to scatter in order to dodge.

"Doesn't matter how he recovered, we have to lead him away from Hudson!" Brooklyn declared.

Broadway and Willow nodded, then all three of them jumped off the roof, taking to the skies. As expected, Macbeth immediately gave chase, letting off a few more pot shots as he did.

"I've been looking for you!" he declared, in the exact same way he did the other night.

…

Goliath and Lexington's search for a counter spell had proven in vain, so the gargoyles had gone to the one person they thought could help.

"We searched that mansion from attic to cellar, but found nothing." Goliath explained. "If Macbeth did have a way to break the spell, then he has no doubt kept it secret, privy only to himself."

Elisa leaned forward on her couch, looking at the two gargoyles perched in her living room.

"Macbeth is immortal, and has over 900 years' worth of experience keeping secrets." She mused. "Even if we find him, I doubt any of us will be able to make him talk."

"Perhaps not." Goliath said with a nod, looking out the window. "However, there is another who could possibly know how to free Hudson."

Lexington looked to Goliath, catching on to what he meant.

"Goliath…" he let out. "You're not seriously considering-"

"We don't have a choice." Goliath interrupted. "We need a sorceress. We need Demona."

He turned back to Elisa, a desperate expression on his face.

"You are a detective." He announced. "I beg you, use your skills to help us track her down."

Elisa sighed, standing up to face Goliath.

"You know I'd do anything for you, Goliath…" she told him. "But honestly, I wouldn't even know where to start looking."

"We can't just give up!" Goliath proclaimed.

"We won't." Elisa promised. "But Demona isn't the way."

Lexington glanced out the window, noting the lightening sky.

"It's not long til sunrise." He noted. "We should head back."

Goliath nodded wordlessly, then moved towards the open skylight he and Lexington had used to enter Elisa's apartment. He stopped when he felt Elisa's hand on his chest.

"I'd like to go with you." She requested.

He nodded, then scooped her up in his arms, making his way towards Hudson's statue with Lexington right behind him.

…

Hudson sat in his cage, looking out at the bubbling cauldron before him. As he watched it, Xanatos entered the room, giving the brew a glance.

"The soup's coming along nicely." He remarked.

"You've obviously gone to a lot of trouble." Hudson remarked offhand. "To carve a statue of my likeness, no doubt ye had to do it weeks in advance. Tell me something… Why me?"

"Because you are old, and growing older," Xanatos replied. "I thought you might even appreciate the opportunity."

"Growing old terrifies ye, doesn't it?" Hudson needled him.

"Nothing terrifies me." Xanatos retorted, a surprising amount of anger in his voice, "Because nothing is beyond my ability to change."

Hudson gave a small snort, then Xanatos decided to do some needling of his own.

"What about you?" The man snapped. "Still wasting your evenings in front of a television set? You're of little use to your clan, you might as well be of some use to me."

Rather than belittle or insult the gargoyle like he had intended, Xanatos' words merely enraged the gargoyle.

"Open this cage," Hudson growled, rising to his feet, "and I'll show you just how useless I am!"

Xanatos just turned away and walked back out of the room, his mood visibly soured. As the door slammed shut behind him, Hudson settled back down onto the floor of his cage. He looked down, then his good eye caught sight of his stone skin, still gathered beneath him. There was a long, sharp shard easily the size of a dagger, a perfect impromptu weapon. Without further ado, Hudson slid it between the slats of the floor, examining it curiously.

…

Brooklyn, Broadway, and Willow continued to try and dodge Macbeth's blasts, all while leading him further and further away from Hudson's statue. They had been at this for what felt like hours, and were quickly starting to tire out. Broadway landed on the side of a building, hoping to hide long enough for a sneak attack. A blast from Macbeth's gun had him out of his hiding spot and back out onto the skies.

"Farewell, my enemies!" he shouted.

The three regrouped, still soaring through the skies.

"At least we led him away from Hudson!" Willow shouted.

A shot pierced the air between Willow and Brooklyn.

"Yeah, now who's gonna lead him away from us?!" Brooklyn exclaimed.

"It's almost dawn!" Broadway told them both. "We'll be sitting ducks! Besides, we gotta nail him! He's the only one that can free Hudson."

He banked upward, hoping to get behind Macbeth and take him out. Macbeth looked back at him with a disappointed expression.

"You'll have to do better than that." He warned.

He took off down the street, Broadway right behind him. All of a sudden, he took a sharp right turn, forcing Broadway to slide up the side of a building, nearly grazing his stomach along the wall. While he did this, Willow and Brooklyn swopped down together, the two of them latching onto Macbeth for dear life. The man struggled, then elbowed Willow hard in the gut, grabbing her by the front of her hoodie.

"No!" Brooklyn shouted.

Macbeth tossed her off of his rocket sled, Brooklyn immediately releasing him to go after her. He swooped down, scooping her up seconds before she fell. She coughed and wheezed, wrapping her arms around Brooklyn's neck.

While Brooklyn checked on Willow, Broadway charged at Macbeth, his eyes glowing brightly. They quickly closed the gap between one another in an aerial game of chicken. However, rather than either of them stopping, Macbeth brought his fist up and punched Broadway square in the nose. With the combined momentum of the two of them, the punch was a devastating blow, nearly knocking Broadway out of the sky. The large gargoyle recovered quickly though, continuing his pursuit.

Brooklyn flew over to a large, upside-down t-shaped building called "Royal Persian Carpets", landing on one of the lower rooftops with Willow. He set her down in the snow, both of them looking out as Macbeth and Broadway continued their chase. The electrical blasts Macbeth was letting off gave Goliath and Lexington a sign to follow, their eyes locking on the two grounded gargoyles. They landed, Goliath setting down Elisa as they all looked towards the skies.

"What is he doing?!" Lexington exclaimed, pointing at his rookery brother. "The sun's about to come up!"

"He's fighting Macbeth." Willow explained, looking up at the lightening sky with an ever growing concerned.

"Macbeth!" Goliath let out. "He's back already?!"

He went to try and aid Broadway, but everyone else all got in his way.

"The Sun!" they all shouted in unison.

No sooner had they said this, the first rays of dawn peaked over the horizon, the effects instantaneous. Goliath, Brooklyn, and Lexington all froze solid, their skin becoming hard as stone. Both Willow and Elisa gasped, then turned to the sky, seeing Broadway turning to stone as well… while still several stories in the air!

"BROADWAY!" Willow screamed.

No time to waste, Willow jumped off the roof, soaring toward Broadway's statue as it began to fall. She grabbed his arms, trying to stop him from falling. Unfortunately, the statue weighted at least half a ton, and even her gargoyle strength was not enough to stop the fall. Luckily, she did slow it enough for Elisa to come up with a plan.

In front of the rug store, a large crane was set up, holding a large crate high above the ground. Praying for a miracle, Elisa pulled out her pistol, aiming at the rope holding the crate upward and emptying her clip into it. The rope snapped and the crate went tumbling down, shattering on impact and releasing the rugs inside. Willow steered herself towards it, then both she and Broadway's statue fell onto the impromptu cushion.

Elisa made a beeline for the fire escape, running down the metal steps two at a time to go and check on her friends. When she got there, Willow's form had shimmered back into her human skin, breathing heavily as she looked up.

"Quick thinking…" she gasped. "Is he-?"

Elisa gave Broadway's statue a once over, letting out a sigh of relief. There wasn't as much as a crack on him.

"He's okay." She told her.

Willow flopped onto her back, closing her eyes as exhaustion finally claimed her.

"Jalapeña…" she sighed before finally falling asleep.

Up in the sky, Macbeth looked down at them all, letting out a final shout.

"Trophies!" he proclaimed before speeding off into the rising sun.

…

Xanatos watched as Hudson's form slowly stiffened into solid stone, a smirk on his face. As if on cue, Owen walked it.

"We have a field report from... Macbeth" Owen declared, walking up to his boss. "He kept the gargoyles busy throughout the night."

"Better watch out, Owen," Xanatos said with a playful lilt to his voice. "This MacBeth fellow may be gunning for your job. He's already died for me once on this project; it's hard to top that."

Owen's eyes narrowed a bit at Xanatos' words, but he remained silent.

…

After hailing a cab and getting Willow to her apartment for some well-deserved rest, Elisa returned to the rug store, supervising a crane as it hoisted Broadway up off of the street and onto the roof with the statues of Goliath, Brooklyn, and Lexington. He touched down safely and Elisa smiled.

…

Sunset returned once more, signaling the beginning of a new night. Still locked in his cage, Hudson awoke with a mighty howl, shedding his skin and stretching widely. Once he shook off the last pieces, he glanced down at the sharp skin shard still in his grasp. Knowing he had little time before his captors returned, he slipped the sharp into his belt, then settled in to wait.

…

Elisa returned to the shop a little before sunset, bringing Willow along with her. Once the sun went down, the gargoyles all gave their morning stretches, shaking off their stone skins. As their visions cleared, the gargoyles all locked eyes on Broadway, breaking into large grins.

"Jalapeña!" Brooklyn exclaimed happily. "You're still alive! It's a miracle!"

"Yes." Goliath agreed, "Two miracles actually, named Elisa and Willow."

"I'm just happy the big guy's still in one piece." Willow let out. "It's bad enough Hudson's still trapped in stone, but if we lost Broadway too…"

Goliath immediately gasped at the mention of his mentor's name.

"Hudson…" he muttered before quickly scooping up Elisa. "We must return to him!"

Without another word needing to be spoken, everyone took off towards the roof where they'd left Hudson.

…

"Your bath is ready, Hudson." Xanatos called out cheerily, pulling the remote from his pocket.

He pressed the button, summoning a steel clan robot to approach Hudson's cage. His eyes never leaving the approaching bot, Hudson attempted to reason with the man.

"Listen to me, Xanatos." Hudson tried. "What you seek demands a heavy price.

The bars on his cage deactivated, and the second they did, the steel clan robot grabbed Hudson, pulling him out of the cage. It maintained a tight grip on the elder gargoyle's wrists as he continued to try and make Xanatos see reason.

"I've been alive for over eleven hundred years." Hudson explained. "Most of my clan is dead and dust, and I am a stranger in a strange land. Demona and MacBeth are immortal; has it brought them happiness?"

"Save your breath." Xanatos told him with a dismissive wave. "Death and old age have their price as well. And it's too expensive for me!"

…

The group arrived back at Hudson's statue, more than a bit relieved to see it still there, and still in one piece.

"He's still okay." Broadway proclaimed happily.

"Yeah…" Willow replied, her non-existent eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Doesn't that strike any of you guys as odd?"

"A bit…" Lexington answered. "I mean, he's been saying he wants us as trophies, and yet, he didn't try and take Hudson while we were sleeping."

"More than that, why hasn't he used that magical powder on the rest of us?" Brooklyn questioned. "None of this makes any sense."

"Indeed." Goliath agreed with the lot of them, approaching his old mentor's statue. "I believe there is more to this mystery than meets the eye."

Just then, MacBeth attacks once more, his electrical fire forcing everyone into motion. Elisa rolled over until her back was along a wall as the gargoyles took to the skies.

"Keep him away from Hudson!" Goliath declared.

Brooklyn and Willow got behind Macbeth's rocket sled, determined that this time, the man wouldn't get away. Macbeth looked back at them, taking aim.

"Farewell, my enemies." He called back to them as he fired.

He struck Brooklyn in the chest, who in turn ended up flying right back into Willow. They fell together, the both of them grabbing onto a ledge before they could fall off.

"Okay…" Brooklyn groaned. "This is gettin' old."

The rest of the gargoyles easily evaded Macbeth's attempts to fire on them, but he didn't seem to be focused on them this go around. In fact, many of his blasts came down inches from Hudson's statue. Elisa watched this from where she was crouched, her eyes widening.

"No, don't do it!" she screamed.

Elisa took aim at Macbeth, but her gun just clicked when she attempted to fire. She cursed, having forgotten to refill her clip after rescuing Broadway. This left her helpless to aid her friends in protecting Hudson's statue. Macbeth grinned, then leveled his gun down it. All the gargoyles looked in horror, trying to move as fast as they could.

"No!" Lexington howled.

"Hudson!" Willow screamed.

Macbeth fired, and this time, his aim was true. He struck the stone statue, shattering it into pieces. The gargoyles all felt as if the world was crumbling underneath them, each and every one landing on the rooftop. Goliath approached the rubble, falling to his knees in anguish. Willow immediately began sobbing, clinging to Brooklyn as she did. He held her close, wrapping his wings around her. Broadway and Lexington were both just speechless, staring at the pile of rocks.

Goliath got up off of his knees, his eye glowing brighter than ever before, His fists clenched, and he jumped into the air, snarling in the most inhumane way possible. He caught up to Macbeth easily, grabbing hold of the tail end of the rocket sled. Macbeth of course turned his gun on the gargoyle, but it did him little good. Goliath climbed up onto the sled, howling with so much hatred and rage.

"Murderer!" He screamed.

Macbeth turned his gun on Goliath once more, but the lavender gargoyle merely crushed it in his claws. Forgoing the weapon, Macbeth brought his hands down on Goliath's chest, attempting a different form of electrocution. Goliath roared in pain, but didn't falter, his grief and lust for vengeance dulling the pain.

"You will pay for what you've done!" Goliath swore, bringing back his fist.

His fist tore through Macbeth's body, but rather than blood spilling from the wound, cables and circuits were exposed, as well as robotic conduits. Goliath gasped, realization dawning.

"A robot…" he let out.

The robotic Macbeth swayed back and forth, its power slowly fading away.

"You'll have to do better than that..." the robot said haltingly, his voice growing lower and slower as it began to break apart.

Goliath abandoned the rocket sled and the robotic Macbeth, watching from the skies as it plummeted earthward, coming to an explosive halt on the roof of a nearby building.

…

While his clan mourned over the loss of his statue, the true Hudson struggled in the grip of the steel clan robot, which dangled him over the bubbling caldron by one arm.

"Relax," Xanatos told him, casually picking up Hudson's sword and giving it a toss. "Without your sword, you're helpless."

"Sword less, maybe." Hudson growled, reaching into his belt with his free hand for his secret weapon. "Helpless, never!"

He shoved his stone knife into the steel clan robot's eye. It released him, allowing him to spring off the cauldron's rim. With a roar, he delivered a flying kick to Xanatos, sending the man flying and his sword up into the air. Hudson caught it easily, turning towards an approaching Owen.

"Behave yourself, boy." He warned, bringing the man to a halt.

Xanatos slowly got to his feet, dusting himself off.

"I underestimated you." He admitted, straightening his collar. "Very resourceful, using your own skin as a weapon."

He then let out a sigh, knowing he was beaten.

"I suppose this is where you destroy the cauldron." He surmised.

"And why would I be doin' that?" Hudson replied, tucking his sword away. "What you do with your life is your own affair, as long as it's got nothin' ta do with me, or any member of my clan. Including Willow."

Xanatos blinked a bit, then a small smile slipped onto his face.

"You're just full of surprises." Xanatos complimented.

"A friendly word of advice." Hudson offered. "True immortality isn't about living forever, man. It's about what ye do with the time ye have. When all yer scheming's done, what will be your legacy, Xanatos?"

With that, Hudson turned for the door, making his way out of his prison. Owen pulled a cellphone from his pocket, no doubt to call security. Before he could dial a number, Xanatos covered the phone with his hand.

"Let him go." Xanatos ordered. "He's earned it."

…

The entire clan was gathered around Hudson's shattered statue, Willow still in Brooklyn's grip, and Elisa now in Goliath's. Broadway had a hand on Lexington's shoulder, the both of them barely keeping themselves from crying.

"Hudson was the greatest warrior I had ever known." Goliath recounted. "His loss diminishes us all."

"He was one in a million…" Brooklyn declared, wiping his eyes.

"He was like a grandfather to me…" Willow sobbed.

"He's forgotten more things than we'll ever know." Lexington added sadly.

"He was always there for us." Elisa offered.

"Sorry Hudson…" Broadway apologized. "I wish it hadn't turned out this way,"

"All things considered," Hudson called out from behind the group. "I'm just as glad it did."

Everyone looked behind them, their faces lighting up to see Hudson alive and well.

"Hudson!" Willow shrieked, jumping from Brooklyn's grasp and right into Hudson's. "You're alive!"

He returned her hug readily, the trio all rushing over to hug him as well, all of them laughing and cheering. Goliath's stance visibly relaxed as he approached his mentor.

"It is good to see you alive and well, old friend." He told him.

"But how?" Willow questioned. "If you're here, then what was-?"

"It's a long story, lass." He told her, "One best told in the comfort of home over a hot cup of tea."

She nodded, then Hudson looked over at the rubble of his statue. He picked up a piece of it, a large chunk that had been part of his head. He gave it a smirk.

"I think I'll keep this as a souvenir." he decided. "Not everyone can reclaim their head after losing it. Let's go home."

Everyone nodded eagerly, Goliath picking up Elisa and all of them heading for home, leaving behind the rubble and several nights' worth of bad memories behind them.

…

Back with Xanatos, he looked over the cauldron's brew with a disappointed expression.

"I was so close to finding out if the legend was true…" he rued. "Now, I have no one to test it on."

"Allow me," Owen offered, rolling up his sleeve.

Without further ado, he dipped his left fist and forearm into the cauldron. The water turned a lime green color and his arm began to glow. Owen pulled out his arm, the glow dying away to reveal his fist had turned to stone. He banged it on the side of the cauldron to see if it was just a stone shell, but it seemed that his arm was now solid stone.

"It would appear that the cauldron's spell of immortality has a price." he remarked in his usual monotone, surprisingly unperturbed by his new hand.

"Whoever bathes in it will live 'as long as the mountain stones'." Xanatos recalled, a small chuckle slipping through his lips. "How literal-minded."

He turned to walk off, giving his manservant a dismissive wave.

"Thank you, Owen." He told him. "That'll be all."

As he leaves, Owen looked down at his stone arm with a sour and vaguely disapproving expression.


End file.
